Cloaked Under the Night
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Raoul left Christine upon finding out that she wasn't a virgin on her wedding night? Sort of like another version of Love Never Dies. C/R to start with then turns to E/C
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a new story…..and well, I always post new stories when my most recent ones are coming to and end soon. But, I just got this idea when I was out over the weekend….Made me think about what would have happened if Raoul left Christine upon finding out she wasn't a virgin on her wedding night….Please let me know what you think of the first chapter. And well, I don't own Phantom so with that being said, here's a taste of the story…..**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I paced the balcony floor of the DeChagney estate, gazing almost every second at the thick smoke and flames that could be seen emerging from the opera house. I had only arrived here just moments ago, still soaking wet and dressed in the wedding gown my angel had forced me into. He had let me go. I had kissed his malformed face, causing him to cry. My angel cried, and from those tears I realized that my kiss had been his first. How horrible it must have been to walk through life without ever being granted the bliss of a single innocent kiss. I did not love him, and had only kissed him to save Raoul, but after seeing those tears, those sweet tears, my opinion about him had changed. I believed he couldn't love, I believed his soul was so dark that no light would or could ever shine through him. But I was wrong. My angel cut Raoul down from where he was hanging, and ordered us to go. I hesitated, trying to see the kindness that his heart was throwing out to us, but Raoul pulled me away.

My angel ordered us to take his gondola and never look back. He knew I loved Raoul, he knew in his heart that I would never love him the way I would love Raoul. As my lover rowed us out of the lair, the echoing screams from the mob frightened me. They were out to destroy my angel, take away his life, his music, his….his very existence. But I did not stop Raoul from getting us out of the opera house. I was still in complete shock, even when he was helping me into his horse drawn carriage. As it pulled away, all I could do was turn my head and watch as the burning opera house began to get farther and farther away until I could no longer see it.

But I was looking at it now. I was standing on the balcony of Raoul's estate, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

"Christine?"

I turned to spot Raoul standing at the balcony doors that lead back to the master bedroom. He had changed out of his soaked clothes, and was now dressed in his finest suit.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice filled with sorrow.

"You….you should change out of that horrible attire and into your evening dress. It's almost time for supper."

I nodded, and watched Raoul disappear. How could he expect me to sit down with his family and eat after all I've been through? As if none of it happened at all? I wanted to rest, I wanted to sleep off all the horrible events that had taken place, and yet, Raoul wanted to do the complete opposite. I tiptoed back inside, and there, laid out on the master bed was a new dress. It was green with white lacing; not my style at all. I would have argued about wearing it, but anything was better than wearing this wet dress. As I slipped the dry garment over my head, I thought about all the beautiful dresses my angel bought for me. He had such wonderful taste, and the dresses were always comfortable and smelled of him….

This brought a tear to my eye. Why couldn't things still be the same? Why couldn't my angel have just accepted the fact that were student and teacher? Who knew if he were even still alive.

"Christine?" I heard Raoul's voice calling me from the stairs. "Dinner is ready."

I looked at my pale face in the mirror, and sighed.

"I'm coming."

Downstairs, Raoul was waiting for me, checking his pocket watch as the commotion of his family could be heard in the background. When I was on the last stair, he didn't extend his hand to me, nor did he kiss me. No matter the occasion, my angel always extended his gloved hand to me. It was his way of being a gentleman.

"Christine, you kept me waiting five minutes more than you should have." he said. "I told you dinner was ready over ten minutes ago."

Raoul seemed angry, but I wasn't quite sure. He always paraded me around his family like a dog on a leash. That was a part of him that I clearly could not stand.

"I'm sorry, Raoul. I'm just not in the mood for dinner tonight."

"My family is waiting, Christine. We are to be married in two days, and have yet to speak about the arrangements."

"Sorry."

Raoul pulled me to the kitchen, and laughed it off and blamed his lateness on me in an innocent joke.

"You know Christine." he laughed. "Always wanting to look her best."

I would have thought my wedding to be planned between Raoul and I, but his mother had plans of her own. She already had the invitations in hand, and when I got my first look at them, they were the ugliest things I had ever seen. I had wanted to create them myself, adding bright spring colors and flowers on the covers of them, but these were horrible. They were white with gold trim as a border, with the words "You're invited" plastered in the center.

"Formal." his mother stated. "And it gets right to the point."

I was about to say something, when Raoul butted in.

"They're beautiful, mother, really…"

She smiled, as Raoul handed the stack of invitations back to her, but I held on to the one I had.

"Could I have my invitation back?" she asked, reaching out her wrinkled hand. "I shall be sending these out tonight to all of the DeChagney family members."

"May I hold onto this one?" I questioned. "I'd like to give it to someone."

His mother laughed, which offended me greatly.

"You? Come now, dear, who on earth would you be inviting?"

I stuck the invitation into my pocket, and continued with my meal, ignoring what she had said.

"So anyway, I'll send the order for the flowers to the florist tomorrow and he said he should be able to come to the house on the day of the wedding to decorate the garden."

"Excuse me?" I butted in, wondering what his mother was talking about.

"Why, where else would you be getting married? All the DeChagney family has been married in the garden of this very estate."

"But that's not how I wanted to do it." I kindly argued. "I always wanted to be married in the village church. That's where my mother and father were married."

"You're not becoming a Daae." Raoul's father butted in. "You're becoming a DeChagney, and the DeChagney's marry in the garden."

"Yes." his mother agreed. "And in the family wedding gown."

Everything was turning out to be one huge nightmare. I thought Raoul and I would plan the wedding, I thought we would pick out flowers and our wedding attire. I was being forced to marry Raoul how his parents wanted it to be. Yes, I loved Raoul with all my heart, but this wasn't how I wanted it.

"May I be excused?" I finally blurted out.

"Christine, are you alright?" Raoul asked, standing up to assist me.

"Yes." I lied. "I'm just exhausted. If it's alright, I'd like to turn in for the night."

"Goodnight then, Christine." Raoul kissed me on the hand, and watched me walk up the stairs. When I was finally back in my room, I locked the door and collapsed to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. This day had been horrible, but now my wedding was only going to be worse. But something instantly ceased my crying….. I felt the cool wind against my face, only to look over and find the balcony doors wide open. I was sure I had closed them before going to dinner, but that wasn't all that was out of the ordinary. On the floor were scattered rose petals, with a piece of parchment laying near the doors.

Curious, I wiped my tearing eyes and crawled over to it. The writing was scratchy and dark, but I knew this hand writing! I'd know it anywhere!

"_Forgive me, forget me, Christine._

_O.G"_

He had been here! He had come and given me the note, and the scattered rose petals. I knew what they symbolized. My angel always presented a full rose when ever he was happy and whole, but now he was aching deep inside from my rejection…..no, he couldn't be whole, nor could the rose…

"Do not cry." came the soft, familiar voice.

My head shot up from my knees, expecting to see my angel standing there, but he wasn't. My room was still completely empty.

"Is…is it you?"

The room fell silent for the longest of moments before I finally heard his voice again, this time being even softer.

"Who else?"

"Why have you come here?"

"Is the note not enough to explain my visit?"

I looked back down at his note, and wiped my tears again.

"You're supposed to be happy, Christine. Why are you crying?"

"My wedding." I cried. "It's not how I wanted it to be. I'm being forced to do things I do not wish to do."

"Such as?"

"Being married in the garden. I wanted to be married in the church my mother and father were married in. I wanted to pick out my own gown instead of being forced to wear a 500 year old dress…..Which reminds me."

I took out the invitation I had kept, and looked towards the balcony doors.

"Please show your self."

A long pause occurred, and I wondered if we were even still here. Perhaps I had been imagining the entire thing.

"I'd rather not." came his ghostly voice.

"I have something for you."

Another long pause occurred, before I finally saw him step inside. He was dressed in his cloak, but from underneath, I saw that he was still dressed in his soaking wet clothes. He also had a bag swung over his shoulder filled to the brim with his belongings.

I stood to my feet, and cautiously handed him the invitation.

"What's this?"

"I know you won't come, but….something to remember me by."

His eyes lightened upon realizing what I had given him.

"Rather tasteless." he stated. "But very thoughtful all the same."

"The invitation wasn't my idea either, but I want you to have it."

He stuck it into his pocket, and turned his back.

"I….I really must be going, Christine. Just know that I never meant to cause you such pain."

I couldn't let things be as they were. He had apologized to me! For everything! I could see the man beneath the phantom!

"Would you care to stay?" I gasped. "For a few more minutes?"

He stopped in place, and turned back around.

"Why should I prolong the pain of losing you any longer? I must go."

"It's just for a few more moments."

It took a few seconds, but he finally placed down his bag and stood by the balcony doors.

"You can sit." I said motioning to the vanity seat.

"I'd rather stand, thank you."

He was acting like I was the Phantom and he were me. I no longer feared him, and so I willingly approached him and reached out for his cloak.

"You're soaking wet. Let me take your cloak."

I had expected him to hand it over, but he pulled the garment closer to his body.

"No, I'd rather not…"

But when I got a steady grip on it, I pulled it away revealing a blood stained shirt.

"You're hurt…."

"It's fine." he assured. "I'll clean it as soon as I reach my destination."

But I didn't listen to him. Yes, I might have found him hideous, but he needed help. He was a human being after all.

"What happened to you?" I gasped, rushing around my room to find a basin.

"I escaped the mob. But not before one of them ran their blade across my chest."

I came back with my wash basin filled with warm, soapy water. I knelt down in front of him, and for the first time ever, I touched him. I slowly glided my hands down each button of his stained shirt, as he shuddered against my touch.

"Really…" he replied trying to stand. "I shouldn't be here."

"You can leave, but not until your bleeding has stopped."

His gloved hand grabbed my wrist tightly to stop me.

"Christine, please."

But his shirt was already unbuttoned, and the scars were exposed. I had never seen so many scars in all my life. They were hideous and crisscrossed in every direction. I didn't know! God! I didn't know that he was treated so badly in his life….if only I had perhaps asked.

"I'm….I'm sorry." I gasped. "I didn't know…."

He pressed his eyes closed.

"You never bothered asking."

Instead of concentrating on the scars, I concentrated on washing out the gash he had across his chest. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but it would have become infected if not for being cleaned out. He gasped at the horrible pain from the soap making contact with his open wound, but he calmed down after I bandaged it.

"There." I said kneeling back.

"Good." he quickly buttoned his shirt back up, and hurried to his feet. "I must be going now."

"Wait." he stopped, and I approached him with his cloak. "You're forgetting this."

I wrapped it around his back, and gently tied the strings around his neck. But something inside of me tore through my body….something strange, and before I even had the chance to step away, I was kissing him. That kiss was like a spark to my heart, for I didn't pull away, nor did I stop….I wanted more.

"Christine…Christine….what…"

He turned away, but I wouldn't let him disappear.

"I'm sorry." he continued. "For everything."

"I'm not, now please kiss me…."

"It isn't right."

"You're still my maestro. I want to apologize for my actions. You deserve to feel love, if only for tonight."

He paused as I ran my fingers up and down the buttons of his shirt, the scars rubbing against its fabric.

"Do you not want to feel love? I don't want you to go through life without knowing what it feels like, angel."

And then, he kissed me again. His kiss was so passionate, that I softly moaned. As our kisses deepened, I laid back against my bed as he crawled on top of me, his cloak covering us both. My hands wandered to the buttons of his shirt to begin pulling away at the garment. I didn't have much to give him for all he's ever done for me since my childhood, but I knew I could give him something he would remember, something he never experienced before. I myself was a virgin, never knowing what such fiery passion felt like.

"Wait…wait…" I heaved, breaking our kiss.

"Christine, tell your maestro to stop, and he will."

"I don't wish to stop…..I…."

"What is it?" he whispered.

"What should I call you?"

"Excuse me?"

I didn't know his name, and I'd be damned to make love to a man who's name I didn't even know. I had always called him by "angel" or "Maestro" but I couldn't call him that anymore, not now, and not tonight.

"I mean, what should I call you?"

"You can call me angel, or maestro." he said. "Or nothing at all."

"I wish to know the name of the man who is pleasuring me."

He pressed his eyes shut, and whimpered out a name, my angel's birth name.

"Erik."

"It suits you." I said, kissing him again.

Erik kept his mask on as we discarded one another's clothes; his cold gloved hands touching each crevice of my body. My breasts hardened beneath his fingers as he groaned softly into my ear. His orgasms were like sweet, seductive music to my ears.

"You, my angel, are so beautiful. Erik does not deserve to be touching such a beautiful woman."

I had only heard stories about how to pleasure a man before, but the moment I touched him in such a way, his breathing became labored against my neck.

"Oh, mon ange….yes…."

. He kissed my ear, as I sighed deeply into his shoulder, tasting the scars that were crisscrossed all over his flesh. When we couldn't take another moment of such bliss, Erik hovered over my body, his mismatched eyes meeting my blue orbs.

"Tell Erik to stop and he will."

What was I doing? Just hours ago, I found this man completely hideous, but now….now I wanted his body. I should have stopped, I should have told him to leave, but he was a wonderful lover…..and this….this was something I wanted to give him.

"No." I said. "I want this…."

Erik had tears in his eyes as he pressed an innocent kiss to my neck.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

His mismatched eyes met with my own in an instant. He seemed confused, but finally answered me.

"I…..I have read that the first time is….uncomfortable. But Erik would never harm his Christine. If you are afraid, I will leave now." he closed his eyes, awaiting those very words. But I did not back down.

"I'm not afraid, and…I don't want you to leave."

His gloved hands touched my thighs, but I intertwined my fingers with his own, and pulled away the leather articles.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

"I want to feel your hands against my skin."

Erik pulled his boney hands to his bare, scarred chest.

"They are covered in the world's blood. They do not deserve to touch something so pure."

I had never seen Erik's bare hands before, and reached out for one of them. It was cold and slender, but soft all the same. The moment his flesh met with the hot skin of my stomach, he gasped loudly. The coldness of his hands sent erotic sparks through my body as he placed both of them on my thighs to align himself against me.

"Touch me…" I cooed.

"I've never…..I don't wish to disappoint you."

I knew Erik was just as frightened as I was. I had never done this with anyone before, not even Raoul. Erik was leaning over me again, close enough to taste his chest, so that's exactly what I did. His gasps and growls came violently as my lips worked over every scar I could get my mouth on. I was driving him so mad, that at one point, I felt his member so close to my own. It was warm, and I wanted nothing more than to feel it inside of me. To let Erik know that I didn't want him to stop, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him into me. His member was inside of me now…..not far enough to break my virginity, but he was a few thrust away. He gasped upon feeling me, and stopped everything he was doing.

"Is….is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, and looked away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I began kissing his neck again, as he slowly and carefully entered me. It hurt, more than anything in the world, and I couldn't help but whimper upon every slow thrust. When he was completely inside of me, he stopped to let me adjust this new sensation.

"Forgive me…." he whimpered. "Erik didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok…."

And just like that, our bodies began moving against one another's. It was painful at first, but soon, that feeling went away and filled me with more pleasure than I had ever felt.

He grunted orgasmically into my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Erik….." I softly called out his name, sending his thrusts even faster into me.

"Oh, Christine….sing for me….."

His voice was like an angel's. He was so gentle with me, so loving, and so gentle. And as long as he was wearing his mask and wig, Erik was nothing more to me than a normal human being.

"Christine…mon ange…."

Erik and I sang for one another, as our bodies moved in sync. It was as if we were made for each other…..Our sex was like a beautiful symphony, and we even finished at the same time. Afterwards, we lay there heaving and gasping for air. We were both so exhausted that we didn't say a word to one another, and I was glad. Instead, we closed our eyes, and the next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep beside him.

"Christine!"

My name being called had awaken me out of my sleep. It was Raoul! Oh God! I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, hearing a horrible pounding at my door.

"Christine, why is this door locked? It's me….."

I looked over at the side Erik had been laying on, only to notice that the space was empty and cold. That wasn't the only thing…..his clothes which had been scattered all over the room were gone as well. It was morning, and Erik was gone. I sighed in relief, and wrapped a blanket around my naked body. But as I moved the sheets around, a note fell into my lap.

"_Thank you for everything, Christine._

_I am long gone from your estate, and shall never return. Live your life with way you've always dreamt it, and be happy. If you ever find it within your beautiful heart to forgive me for all the ciaos I've caused, please, write me sometime. Box 666, Ruavista street. It's not where I'm staying, just a post office box where my mail is being sent. _

_Your Angel,_

_Erik."_

My angel had truly changed. I was afraid he would surely kidnap me and force marriage upon me, especially after what I had done with him the night before. But…he was gone. Perhaps all he needed was someone to show him a little compassion. I smiled, and stuck the letter into my night table drawer, relieved that my troubles and fears were finally over.

"Christine!"

Once again, a pounding occurred at my bedroom door.

"Coming, Raoul."

"We have a wedding to plan." he groaned.

When he was finally gone, I happily bounced to my wardrobe closet to dress for the day. Why was I so happy? I wasn't sure, but for some reason, I felt as if today was going to be a great one.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the first chapter. We shall be getting into the plot soon, but this is just a little taste of what's to come. Please review everyone! And I won't be updating this one for a while. I'm currently trying to finish the Breaking Point. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone, I know I told you I wasn't going to update until the "Breaking Point" was complete, but I'm like a chapter away from it being finished so I decided to update this one. I was pretty excited! Please review, it means so much to me and keeps me wanting to write. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Raoul had forced breakfast down my throat so we could get to the arrangements for our wedding. I had thought the day was going to be wonderful, but it was anything but. While Raoul was fitted into his tuxedo, I was taken by his mother to be fitted into the family wedding gown. The garment was way too big, which caused his mother to become angry.

"You're nothing more than skin and bones." she growled. "You certainly wouldn't make a suitable bride."

I didn't say a word, and Raoul's mother turned to the seamstress.

"Is there anyway you can take this in?"

"Of course. I'll have it ready by tomorrow morning."

"You need to eat more, dear." his mother ordered. "We need to fatten you up. Wouldn't want my son making love to a skeleton now would we?"

I silently gasped, as the wedding gown was lifted over my head. I had thought this would be the life I had wanted. I thought this would be the first day of my new life, but…..it was hardly that. I knew by the rude comments, his mother disliked me, and having to live with such taunts and abuse everyday would be horrible.

After dinner that evening, I went to my room and changed into my night gown. It was my last night as Christine Daae. For tomorrow, I'd be known as Countess DeChagny.

"Hello, I am Countess DeChagney." I replied to myself as I stood in front of my mirror.

The more and more I thought about it, the more…..I…I hated it.

"I am very pleased to meet you. I am the Countess DeChagney."

Still, it didn't fit. Then I tried something I thought I would never say.

"Hello, I'm Christine, Erik's wife."

I smiled, for it fit. But I couldn't think about that now. How was I to think about someone so hideous when I was getting married to Raoul. I sighed, and lowered my head.

"I am the Countess DeChagney."

"That you are….." came a familiar voice.

I gasped in fright and turned to see Raoul standing there in my doorway.

"Well, not until tomorrow anyway."

He smiled, and came closer to me.

"Our wedding shall be absolutely beautiful, Lotte."

His hands placed themselves on my shoulders, and he kissed my neck ever so tenderly. I loved Raoul, so much that I decided to put this horrible wedding aside and just bear it. We tenderly kissed one another, as Raoul's hands wandered to my breasts. He never touched me in such a way before, and it was completely strange, stranger than when Erik had done it.

"Let's not wait another moment." he growled. "Let us make love."

Raoul placed me down on my bed, and began touching my legs with his bare hands. I couldn't let this happen. It was one night before our wedding night, and I had wanted to wait.

"Raoul, stop, please."

Raoul placed a kiss over my collarbone, and sighed.

"Why?"

"Because we are to be married tomorrow, Raoul. I just thought that our wedding night would be special."

"I just thought we could make love now and learn each other's bodies before tomorrow. I'd like us to have a breathtaking wedding night rather than a blind and uncomfortable one."

Before I could make another protest, Raoul had began pulling off my night gown. Once the garment was over my head, he sighed deeply at the site of my naked body.

"You are so beautiful, Christine."

When his hand cupped my breasts, I softly called his name, and opened his shirt to feel his flesh. His chest was muscular and built, unlike Erik's scarred mess of a body. When I could no longer take such a wonderful feeling, I reached down into his trousers to touch him. The moment my hand made contact with his member, Raoul called out my name. I soon learned the differences between Raoul and Erik. Erik had been gentle with me, as if he were handling a fragile piece of glass, or an ancient instrument. Raoul on the other hand was rough and he didn't care to be gentle with me. Some of his touches to my chest and body hurt terribly, but I didn't say a word about it. I was so busy with trying not to cry out from the pain that I didn't even feel him enter me. He gave no warning, nor did he ask if I truly wanted it. No, he just did it as if he had the right, as if I were his property and nothing more. But Raoul was not satisfied, and by the look upon his face, I knew he seemed shocked and disappointed.

"Christine….." he said my name ever so angrily and I could only wonder what his problem was.

"What's wrong, Raoul?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" he pulled away from me, and violently pushed me against my pillows. "You're not pure, Christine! That's my problem!"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"H…How would you know?"

"How would I know? Christine, you know damn well you're not a virgin! Who! Who was it?"

"Raoul, please." I gasped. "You're scaring me."

"Who, Christine!" he was so close to me now, so close that I could feel his breath upon my neck.

"Raoul, please, can't we just go on with this as if I were pure?"

"No! No, Christine! I wish to know who it was? Who was it that made you his? And when!"

"Why would it make a difference?" I asked. "Why would it make anything different."

"Because I wish to know."

"Like you haven't gone around raping chamber maids before." I cried. "Why is it such a big deal for me to be pure on our wedding night when my fiancée is clearly not?"

"Because it is a tradition in this family to have the bride be a virgin, pure to the DeChagney family!"

I sat up, and wiped the tears away from my face.

"No one has to know, Raoul. It can be our little secret, a secret between lovers."

Raoul seemed to calm down a bit, and took a breath.

"Perhaps, Christine. But tell me, who was it? Do not keep this from me. I wish to know who it was? Was it another lover?"

I shook my head.

"No, it was….." I paused, wondering how to explain this.

"Yes, who was it?"

"It was Erik."

Raoul's expression changed from serious to being confused.

"Erik? Who the hell is Erik?"

"My….My maestro."

Everything had slowed down, and I knew Raoul was taken by surprise.

"What! Him! Him, Christine!"

His anger was frightening, even more frightening than Erik's temper.

"He raped you!" was Raoul's next accusation.

"No!" I blurted out. "He didn't….he didn't, I swear."

He grabbed my shoulders, and shook me.

"Yes he did! Why would you sleep with that hideous mess? You're protecting him, Christine! Don't! He is a rapist and nothing more!"

"No, he didn't." I sobbed. "He didn't. I made the first move on him…..this I swear. He didn't want to have sex with me. He tried to stop it. But I didn't….."

"What?" he gasped. "No….no, it's not true."

"It is. Last night."

That was the worst thing I could have said, for Raoul's anger only became worse. He slapped me so hard in the face, that my cheek burned for several seconds afterwards.

"Last night! You were only out of my sight at the opera house for no more than ten minutes!"

"It wasn't there that we had sex…." I paused to wipe my tearing eyes. "It was here. He came here after I had left dinner with your family. He only came to apologize to me, and he was about to leave…..when…when I touched him."

Raoul threw me against the pillows again.

"You what? In my mother's house! In our master bedroom! On this very bed!"

I didn't wish to lie, so I nodded.

"But he's gone now, Raoul. I wanted to give him something to remember me by. He left and he's never coming back. Please don't hate me…..please…we can go on living now that he's gone."

"No…..No we will not!"

"What?" my heart stopped completely within my chest.

"You heard me! We're not marrying, Christine. We will not be getting married. Not after letting him have you!"

Raoul began dressing himself, pacing around the room explaining what was going to happen now.

"The police have been searching all over Paris for that hideous mongrel. Word is that they lost their lead on him, but now that I know he was here last night, I am sure they'll be able to find him now…"

"No!" I shouted. "Don't!"

"He is a wanted criminal, Christine!"

I shot up from the bed, and grabbed onto his arm, begging him not to tell the police about him.

"Get off me, Christine! And pack your things!"

"What?"

"You heard me! We are no longer engaged, and you are to be out of this house within an hour."

Raoul rushed to the door, and didn't even look at me as he said his last words.

"Have a nice life, Christine. I hope you are happy with what you've done! I'm sure the police will be happy to ask you questions about your monster."

When the door slammed shut, I quickly dressed as the hole in my heart only became deeper. I rushed to the wardrobe closet and stuffed a few items into a burlap sack before throwing on my cloak and heading towards the balcony. The last item I grabbed was the note Erik had left me this morning, before jumping off the balcony. I landed in the bushes below, already hearing Raoul's family yelling for me to stop. But I couldn't….I couldn't stop. I had to leave before the police arrived and interrogated me about my angel. The night was chilly, and my face still hurt from when Raoul had hit me.

I knew it wouldn't be long before the police started searching for me in town, which was why I had to hide. I didn't have anyplace to go, nor did I have any money. I walked until I reached a poor section of town, and rested myself up against a chilly brick wall. I needed help, and I knew the only person who was there to help me now was Erik. I still wanted Raoul, I still wanted to be within the arms of my loving fiancée, but I knew there was no going back. I had given myself to the devil, and therefore, he was the only one I could depend on now for help.

From out of my bag, I took out a piece of parchment and a pen. I didn't know how to start such a letter, but I knew this would be my only chance at survival. Perhaps he could wire me some money from where ever he was. Perhaps he could help me find work in a new opera house somewhere. I wasn't sure, but my angel was all I had left.

"_Erik, _

_Please know that I forgive you for everything. Though, I regret to inform you that my life has taken a turn for the worst. As of now, my engagement has been called off, and the police are searching for me. Please know this is nothing of your fault. It is my own, and I must live with the choices I have made. Please, if you are still in Paris stay where you are and out of sight. They have a new lead on you, and will stop at nothing to bring you down. I have been kicked out of the DeChagney estate and am currently homeless. I would never ask of anything if I weren't in desperate need of it. Anything would help, really… Food, some borrowed money to get me by, or even a job. I am currently walking the streets of lower Wabasha, and will probably be here until further notice. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Christine."_

The letter sounded desperate and horrible, but it was the best way I could express the condition I was in. I sat there against that wall until the sun rose. When it was completely day light, I walked towards the address of Erik's post office box. I kept the hood of my cloak over my head, as I entered the post office and approached the desk.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the manager from behind the desk.

I handed him the folded letter, and kept my head down.

"Could you please place this in box number 666."

"Of course."

He gave me a strange expression before turning to open the small box that was behind the counter. I waited until I knew the letter was inside the box, before turning to leave.

"Oh, miss…"

My heart rate sped up as I heard the man call for me once again.

"Yes?" I kept my back turned, awaiting his answer.

"The gentleman who owns the box left this the other night. He didn't say much, expect to give it to the woman who places a letter in his box. That must be you."

I turned around, and saw a letter extended in his hand. I cautiously took it from him, and gave him a small "Thank you" before walking out.

This was strange. Had Erik really known I was going to be giving him letters? Or perhaps he just dropped it off, figuring I'd get it when ever I forgave him….say a decade from now. It didn't matter, I hurried back to my hiding place and feverishly opened the letter.

"_Christine,_

_I'm sorry for my early morning flee, but I couldn't stay any longer. The pain of losing you forever was hard enough without having to prolong it. If you are reading this letter, I guess you've forgiven me. How many years have gone by? How many children did you bear the Viscount? What ever, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you care a tiny bit to write your Erik. Please, don't be sad if I never write back to you. I am not sure how much longer I have on this earth. Who knows if I've met my demise by now or spent several years dying a slow death. Anyway, enclosed with this letter is an address. This is where I left to after the opera house burned down. I have signed everything over to you, incase I'm dead that is…..everything inside the house shall be yours, do with it as you please, But, just encase I'm still alive, I'd love a visit if you're ever feeling up to it. Don't worry, it's not a trick. I'm past all hopes of ever gaining your love. _

_Forever yours,_

_Erik."_

How horrible I felt. Erik wrote this letter thinking I wouldn't read it for at least a decade or more, when in reality, I was reading this just twenty four hours after he left. I had an address now. One that I could hopefully find him at. I gathered my things, and hurried down the road, walking for what seemed like hours. The house of the address Erik had written down was located on a dark deserted street, with only the occasional peasant walking by. The house was at least three stories, and had black brick work with blood red shutters. I stepped up to the door, and reached out for the skull shaped knocker. As I knocked, the door creaked open, leaving nothing but a pitch black abyss in front of me.

"Is…is anybody home?" I shuttered.

When I didn't get an answer, I slowly stepped into the pitch black room. I continued making my way inside, but as I took another step, the floor gave way and I found myself falling into a black pit below the floor. I screamed loudly as I fell for what seemed like the longest ten seconds of my life. I landed on something hard, and when I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in some sort of cage.

"Hello?" I was hysterical, but tried to stay calm as I wondered how to get out of here. It was then that I saw something move. It was inside the cage with me, something long and golden.

"What was that?" I gasped, pulling my legs in closer to my chest.

I heard this strange slithering sound, and then, from out of no where, the tall thing stood up, revealing the head of a snake! It was a snake, hissing at me and ready to attack. It's fangs were now showing, dripping venom from their tips.

"Help! Help me! Erik! Are you out there!"

The lights suddenly came on, but the person that was standing before the cage was not Erik. I didn't know the man at all. He had olive colored skin, scruffy dark hair and was dressed in a white shirt and dark trousers.

"What did you say?" he growled in a middle eastern accent.

I would have answered him, but the snake was still scaring me. When he realized this, he snapped his fingers and I watched as the snake curled itself up into a ball.

"Now answer me!" he demanded.

"I'm looking for Erik."

"And what would you want with him?" he asked. The man paused, before grasping the bars. "You're police, aren't you?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Answer me! You are the police!"

"No, I'm not, I swear. I'm Christine….Christine Daae. I got a letter at his post office box…."

This caught the man's attention.

"Christine? He wasn't expecting you for at least twenty years or so."

He unlocked the door, and extended his hand to me.

"Sorry for the rude treatment." he kindly apologized. "Things must be this way in order to protect Erik from the police. They are hot on his trail."

"I'm glad he knows this. I was afraid."

"Yes, well, he had to find this out the hard way. On his way here the other night they got a hold of him…..or should I saw a few nosy citizens."

I gasped.

"What?"

The man nodded.

"He was spotted and they beat him terribly. He tried to run and one citizen shot at him. The bullet grazed his right side. By the time he made it here, he could hardly stand on his own two feet. Luckily, I'm a doctor."

"Who are you, exactly?"

The man smiled, and extended his hand.

"Where are my manners? Surely Erik would kill me if he found out about my rude manners. I'm Nadir Khan, his most trusted friend."

I shook his hand.

"I didn't know Erik had friends."

"Well, he keeps to himself."

"I'm…."

Nadir interrupted.

"Right. Christine Daae. Sorry for butting in Miss Daae, but Erik speaks about you more than anything else. It gets annoying sometimes actually. But now that I've finally gotten to meet you, I think it's safe to say that everything he's ever said about you is true."

I shyly smiled.

"And what has Erik said about me?"

"Everything. But why is it that you're here? Last thing Erik growled about was how you were to be married."

I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

"It's a long story. Is Erik in?"

Nadir nodded.

"Yes, he's upstairs resting. I've been keeping an eye on things down here, waiting for the first foolish police officer who dares to step foot inside this house. Erik is too ill to move for the time being, but once he's strong enough, I think he'll leave this place."

"You really think so?"

Nadir nodded.

"Yes, I know so. Things will only become even dangerous as time goes on. For him especially."

"Could I see him?"

"Yes, come along. I'll take you to him."

The house was like a carnival fun house. We started off in the basement, but instead of taking the stairs, Nadir led me over to a brick wall where he pulled on a candle stick that was hanging there. The wall instantly shifted, and Nadir pulled me inside before the wall closed again.

"Why not take the stairs?" I asked, following Nadir through the dark corridor.

"Erik constructed this house, Miss Daae. Everything that seems what it is, really isn't what it is at all. Does that make any sense?"

"No."

"Well, for example, the stairs that you were so willingly going to take, are not stairs at all. They are a trap. If anyone was to come inside the house and get past the first trap; that being the same one you fell into, they would come to the basement door. The panels that you would step on each stair are made to split in half upon any pressure being placed on it."

"So the intruder would fall down the stairs?" I questioned.

"Yes, and break their neck. You must learn that when walking among this house you must not trust your first instinct. Don't take the stairs, don't walk on the Persian rugs that are placed over the floors because there isn't any floor beneath them and above all things, never ever flick on any light switches."

"Why?"

"They are programmed to set off traps within the house."

"Then how am I to get light? How am I to get upstairs?"

We arrived at a set of stairs within the corridor, and Nadir led me up them.

"Every wall within the house that has a candle stick placed on it is a secret passageway. Pull the stick for the wall to move. Once inside the corridors, its safe to take the stairs inside it. At night, Erik has candles set all over the house that automatically light up at a certain time."

We were now on the third floor, and in front of a closed door.

"This is Erik's room." Nadir said before knocking.

"Erik, are you in there?"

After a few moments of silence, I heard my angel's voice.

"Nadir? What is it, man? Can't you see that I'm in a bit of pain."

"There's someone here to see you."

There was another long pause of silence, and then the door opened and there before my own very eyes stood my angel. He was wearing his wig and mask, but the unmasked side of his face was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked absolutely horrible! The moment he saw me, his eyes lit up in confusion. He even rubbed his eye just to be sure I was real. And then he spoke to me. Maybe not in conversation, but I knew my presence had certainly surprised him.

"Christine?"

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV**

"Christine?"

I knew Erik was extremely surprised to see me standing there before him. We both looked at one another for the longest time before Erik finally broke the silence.

"You've come to speak with me?"

I nodded, and his mismatched eyes moved to Nadir.

"Nadir, give Christine and I a few moments alone."

The Persian nodded, and started heading towards the wall.

"Take all the time you need, friend. I should be getting back to the basement to keep watch."

Erik waited until Nadir was gone, before moving aside to let me enter his room. It was probably the largest room in the house, complete with a king sized bed near the window, and a grand piano set up beside a desk piled with papers and music sheets. Erik blew past me in his dark robe, and pulled out a chair for me on the opposite side of his desk.

"Angel, you….."

"Erik…..call me Erik. After all, it is my name, and I did tell it to you the other night. No more lies, no more angel."

He gracefully sat down in his throne like chair, and began moving his papers aside.

"I must apologize for the mess, Christine. I have not been here in a long time, and as you can probably tell, I'm not accustomed to having guests."

"You have Nadir."

"He is forbidden to ever come in here." Erik finished cleaning up a bit, and turned his attention to me. "Now, I am quite surprised to see you here. I take it you got my letter?"

I nodded, and took it out of my pocket to show him.

"So you've forgiven me?"

"I do. But that's not why I wrote you. I was in desperate need of help."

"What's wrong? If Christine needs help, then it shall be done. I will give you every ounce that I am capable of."

I tried to smile, but I knew deep down, I didn't deserve his help at all, not after the way I've treated him.

"I wrote to warn you about the police. They are hot on your trail, and I regret to inform you that they too are hot on mine."

"You? Why would the police want anything to do with you?"

I felt a hard lump within my throat. It hurt me deeply to know that I would not be marrying Raoul, but I knew if Erik was going to help me, he needed to know the truth.

"Christine?" I saw his gloved hand place itself close to my own on top of the desk, but he didn't dare touch me. As the moments passed, his fingers recoiled back to his lap in an ashamed gesture.

"The wedding has been called off." I fought back tears as I said it. "Raoul doesn't wish to be my husband any longer."

"Why? What have you done?"

"I…..I don't wish to talk about such a situation, but he found out. Found out about what happened the other night, between us."

The room fell silent, and I watched as Erik leaned back into his throne like chair. His gloved hand rubbed his unmasked half of his face, his expression stuck in deep thought.

"Ch…Christine, I….I'm sorry. You have a right to come to me for help. I never expected a humble visit from you, especially in such a short time."

He sat up, fumbling around in his drawers as if he were looking for something.

"Has he forced you out of the estate?" he firmly asked.

"Yes, and he told the police. He wanted me to stay so they could question me upon their arrival, but I fled the estate. I spent the night on the streets, trying to stay hidden from them. They're everywhere….."

"It's becoming more dangerous for me here in Paris. As soon as my strength is up, I shall be leaving. For the time being, you can spend a few nights here."

"Erik, really, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I must right my wrong….."

"You did nothing wrong." I cooed.

Erik slammed his fist down onto his desk, and rose, his robe flowing in sync with the movements of his body.

"Yes I did! I should have never let such a thing happen between us! Now because of me, you're fiancée threw you out. You must never forgive me! Never!"

Erik was now at the window, peeking out from the large black drapes that covered the it.

"When it is safe, I shall move you." he shuddered. "But not a moment till. I'll get you a place somewhere and pay for all your expenses."

"Wh…what about you?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder. "Where will you go?"

Erik turned, pulling the drape shut.

"Someplace. It's your life that's more important now. If Raoul told the police what I think he did, than you're life is in danger. My life was lived. I'll do everything in my power to keep yours safe."

Erik approached a door that was on the other side of the room.

"Come, I'll show you to your room. I would have placed you down stairs, but with the police scooping the area, I find it much safer to stay close by."

The room was much smaller than Erik's but it would do. There was a bookshelf filled with books, and a small bed up against the wall.

"I hope this will do. I know how much you love books, so read as much as you'd like."

"Thank you, Erik."

"I'm not sure if Nadir explained the way the house works, but…."

"Stay off the rugs and off the stairs." I kindly interrupted. "Yes, he's told me."

Erik folded his hands behind his back, and nodded.

"Good. I will leave you to your thoughts now. If you should need anything at all, Nadir will assist you."

And with that, he left me alone. For a while, I read a book I had picked from the shelf, keeping myself entertained. Just when the sun disappeared behind the city, and the street lamps had come on, the book shelf shifted. When I looked over, Nadir was standing there smiling at me.

"Ah, settled in I see." he kindly stated.

"Yes, the room is quite comfortable."

"Erik designed it himself. I believe he was planning on starting a family here….." Nadir paused. "Just don't tell him I said such a thing."

I blushed, and turned away to close my book.

"I won't."

"You must be hungry? I made a delicious meal and it's ready to be devoured when ever you are ready to."

I was a little hungry, and so I approached Nadir's side so he could lead me to the kitchen. We stepped through the bookshelf and as it shifted, my room suddenly disappeared and the kitchen appeared. There was a long, black table lighted by candles, with red placemats and two places set. Nadir assisted me into my chair, and poured me a glass of red wine before sitting down across from me. When I looked all the way down at the end, and noticed a similar throne like the one in Erik's bedroom, it made me wonder if he were going to come down for dinner?

"Why so quiet, mademoiselle? We're all friends here."

Nadir passed me a bowl of white rice, and I placed some onto my empty plate.

"Nadir, will Erik be joining us?"

Nadir looked at the throne like chair, before taking the bowl from my hands.

"I'm afraid not. He never joins me for dinner. The truth is I've stopped asking a long time ago."

"He never joined me for dinner either." I said, placing my fork into the chicken breast that was on my plate.

It made me recall all the nights I had spent in his lair. Erik always cooked, but never joined me. He would always be sure I was situated before running off to his bedroom. I never argued about it, and up until now I couldn't help but feel terrible for never asking him to join me.

"Makes me feel terrible for the way I've always treated him."

Nadir took a sip of his wine, and swiveled the glass around.

"Treating him terrible? By the way Erik speaks of you, I don't believe you've ever treated him terribly. He always tells me how wonderful you make him feel by singing, and how your smile lifts his soul."

"Gestures are nothing compared to the terrible attitude I've had towards him over the years. I took his kindness for granted, and I only realized this when I needed him most."

"You mustn't blame yourself, Christine. I'm sure you know how terrible his temper is? I've seen it numerous amounts of times. If mankind hates him, it's because Erik made it that way."

"That's not always true." I argued. "People are afraid of his face…even I'm….afraid."

"Yes, not a pretty sight is it?" Nadir teased. "I've only had to see it once thank Allah…..a long time ago, actually."

"How did you two become friends?"

Nadir picked around his food, and cut himself another helping of chicken.

"I lived in Persia many years ago, working for the Shah. Erik was like a slave, being forced to build palaces and torture chambers to suit the Shah. One day, their was an order given out to kill Erik, and I was hired for the job."

I gasped.

"They wanted Erik dead? Why?"

"Because Erik had denied the Shah's request to build a torture chamber that would be used to kill disobedient children. I was hired to kill Erik, but I couldn't…"

"Why not?"

"I had a son named Reza. Reza became very sick, and Erik put my child out of his misery. He loved my son, and my son loved him. Erik made him toys and told him stories. One evening, Erik told me he would give my son a pudding with a poison mixed into it that would put an end to Reza's suffering. He was waiting for my approval, and I gave him permission. I owed Erik my life for what he did for my family. I snuck him out of Persia and we've been friends ever since."

"I….I didn't know Erik was capable of feeling…."

"There are a lot of things about Erik that you do not know, Christine. He shuts himself away from the world, but if you take the time to find the man beneath the mask, I can tell you that there is a man beneath the hideousness. Though, no one has yet to find him….."

When dinner was over, I helped Nadir wash the dishes before having him escort me to my room. When the book shelf opened, and my room reappeared, Nadir bid me goodnight.

"I shall be spending the night in the basement if you should need me, Christine. Night is the most unpredictable time, you know. If there isn't anything else, than I shall be leaving you for the evening."

"Go ahead." I replied. "I think I shall be quite alright."

"Sweet dreams then."

When the bookshelf locked again, I looked at the door that lead from my room into Erik's. I had made a horrible mistake by treating him so badly over the years, and the least I could do was make it up to him. After all, he was going to be helping me out. Who was I to keep shunning him from my life? I took a breath, and knocked, hoping he would answer me. When he didn't, my fingers turned the skull shaped knob, causing the door to open and his room to appear.

"Erik?" I softly called his name, gazing around the room hoping to see him, but he was nowhere to be found. But something was strange, over near his desk, the floorboards were lighting up. Curious, I approached the golden light, and realized that there was some sort of handle sticking from one of the boards. I leaned down, lifting the handle causing a square shaped floor boarded door to rise. There was also a set of stairs leading down…. I didn't know where it led to, but I took the stairs, finding myself descending into a large washroom. It had everything, a copper tub, a changing room, a toilet, and a door leading to another part of the room. I should have called out Erik's name, but I didn't….I opened the door and that's where I found him. He was standing over a large copper sink, maskless and washing out the cuts on his hideous face. He didn't even noticed me until I gasped in fright.

That gasp had caused him to turn my way and instantly drop the bar of soap he was using. I quickly vanished from the doorway, trying to erase the nightmare I had just seen. His face was so disgusting, and I couldn't stomach the image of it.

"What are you doing down here?" I heard him growl. "I told you to ask Nadir for what ever you needed. This is my room!"

"I'm sorry." I whimpered as my back stayed firm against the wall. "I just needed to talk with you…..can I turn around now?"

A long pause occurred before I heard him reply.

"Yes."

When I came around the corner, he was standing over the sink, dabbing his cheek. His mask was back on, and he acted as if I hadn't walked in and seen his deformity. Now that his bruises and cuts were out in the open and under light, they looked worse than I had first thought them to be. I wasn't sure what injuries lied beneath his mask, but the ones on his once flawless cheek were critical. His cheek had a huge gash torn through the flesh, and his eye socket was not only black and blue, but scabbed as well. Even his lip hadn't gone untouched, that too had been scratched and cut.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Yes, very much so."

When he began cringing from the pain, I boldly came forward and took the bar of soap out of his gloved hands.

"Here, let me help you. You're going to sting your eye with the soap with the way you're moving around."

He seemed unsure to let me help him at first, but calmed himself after a few seconds. I rubbed the soap gently into his gash, being careful not to hurt him.

"How come you weren't at dinner tonight?" I asked.

"For the simple fact that I don't eat with others. I was never aloud to eat at my own dinner table, why would I change that now?"

This struck a nerve deep within my heart. Erik never ate with his family? How could someone be so cruel and not allow their child to dine with them?

"Besides, I don't usually eat anyway."

I placed the soap down, and Erik pulled me away from the wash room.

"Come along, Christine."

Once we were back upstairs, he donned his robe and tied it firmly at his waist. He was wearing black sleep trousers, and a matching shirt beneath the robe. As I stood there in the middle of the room, I watched as he tended to making up his bed for the evening by pulling down the covers and fluffing his pillows.

"I take it your room is comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you." I said. "Quite."

"Wish I could say the same about mine."

"You don't like it, yet you stay in here?" I teased.

"I don't mean that I dislike it." he said. "But it does get a bit drafty from time to time and I have been having a hard time sleeping."

"Why?"

Erik motioned to the right side of his chest.

"The stitches Nadir has given me from the bullet graze bothers my body. I'm accustomed to sleeping on my stomach for other reasons, and the pressure of my weight being applied to them causes a stabbing pain to occur. Most uncomfortable night's sleep one could ever experience."

"What if you placed a pillow inside your shirt?" I suggested.

"What would that do?" he growled.

"It would perhaps cradle your stitches so your weight wouldn't agitate them."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of." he laughed.

But before either of us could say another word, his grandfather clock struck ten. I yawned, and ran my fingers through my curls.

"It's getting late, Christine. You should be getting back to your room."

I nodded, and headed towards the door.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I'm afraid that I don't have a nightgown to wear." I paused, and continued towards the door, embarrassed I had even told him this. He had been more than generous to give me a place to stay, but now to complain about not having any clothes was so wrong of me to do.

"Never mind." I added. "I'll….I'll just sleep without any clothes on, I guess."

I was about to open the door, when Erik called for me.

"No, Christine, wait…."

I turned back around, and already saw him rummaging through his wardrobe closet.

"I'm sorry for not supplying you with a few outfits, but you've come at such short notice."

He turned back around with a long, white shirt in his hands.

"I know it's not much, but it's something more comfortable than sleeping in that dress of yours."

He placed it into my arms, and took a step back.

"My favorite shirt, actually. It should fit you perfectly fine."

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him. "It will do."

I turned my back to head to the door, only to hear words I would have never expected him to say.

"Christine Daae, sleeping in _my_ shirt….who would have thought?"

I turned, completely at a loss for words.

"No one has ever borrowed anything from Erik, let alone his clothes."

I knew just the thought of me wearing his shirt probably turned him on, but I kept a happy expression upon my face and thanked him once more.

"It's very much appreciated, Erik, thank you."

"Sleep well, Christine."

I bowed before him, and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight, Erik."

When I was back in my room, I changed, and placed Erik's long shirt over my head. The garment came down to my knees, and it was indeed soft and warm. I cradled the fabric close to my body, and inhaled its smell….it smelled just like Erik, a scent I would never tire of. He had been my savior, and now, I was wearing his shirt. If only Raoul could see me now…Right, Raoul… I missed him so much, so much that it hurt. My life was in shambles, but I knew it would one day become better….right? Perhaps I would meet my future husband in the town Erik places me in. Yes, that's where he'll be. Then I would finally get the fairy tale ending I had always dreamed of. I plopped down into my bed, and laid my head down on my pillow. And then, as I looked up towards the ceiling, there before my own very eyes was a black spider, lowering itself down from the rafters above. I screamed! I never screamed so loud in all my life. And upon that scream, Erik came bursting in the room, his lasso in hand. When he saw me curled up against my headboard with nobody else in the room, he lowered his weapon and deeply sighed.

"What in the bloody hell was that for!"

"A spider…" I gasped.

"A what? A spider? You screamed like you were being murdered in here! And what for? A spider, Christine?"

"They frighten me…."

"I don't see any spider."

"What? It's right there!" I pointed to the ceiling where the black vermin was slowly creeping down. "Get it away from me, Erik! It's going to suck my blood or something…"

Erik reached up for it, and let it crawl into his gloved hands.

"Suck your blood, Christine? It's a harmless house spider."

"I don't care what that hideous thing is, just get it out of here."

Erik walked over to the window, and opened the screen to carefully let it out. When he closed the window, I sighed, never even knowing that what I had said about the spider had hurt Erik's feelings.

"Did you know, Christine, that a house spider eats other insects and keeps a garden clean and growing?" he hurtfully questioned.

I slowly shook my head.

"And did you know that a spider has up to three thousand babies at one time? Or that they spin their webs at night to catch the early morning flies?"

Once again, I shook my head.

"Right. I didn't expect you to see the brilliance within something _so_ hideous. Well, you know what, Christine? I hope that when I finally die I become a hideous spider!"

My face filled with such confusion. Why? Why would he want to become something so hideous? He was already hideous throughout life, why become another hideous creature?

"Don't you want to know why, Christine? Why Erik wants to become a hideous spider?"

"I…I don't know." I whimpered.

He turned his back, and sighed.

"Because…..Because even a spider has the right to mate."

I didn't know what to say about this. I had been trying to treat Erik kinder than what I had been, and yet, I had made things ten times worse. Before I could say another word, the bookshelf opened and Nadir came rushing in carrying an oversized rifle.

"I heard the screaming down stairs! What's going on?"

Erik threw down his lasso, and stomped over to the door.

"Well, you're a bit late!" Erik screamed. "If this were an invasion, Nadir we'd both be dead by now and the house ransacked! What the hell took you so bloody long?"

This angered Nadir. He swung his rifle over his shoulder, and came back at Erik.

"What took me so long? What took me so long? I had to travel through the bearded lady's carnival funhouse! Maybe if you didn't live in a house that should have been placed at a traveling carnival I would have made it up here faster!"

"Take that back you Hookah smoking sand nomad!"

"Is that all you've got, Erik?" Nadir growled. "Christ, get some sleep, man before you try coming at my heart with a dagger."

He turned towards me, and bid me goodnight.

"Looks like all is well, goodnight, Christine."

"Wait! You get back here, Persian!" Erik yelled.

But Nadir was already gone. After a few moments of silence, Erik headed back to his room, when I tried to stop him.

"Erik…."

"Don't, just…just get some rest."

And just like that, he was gone. I laid there for a while, thinking about the horrible things I had said, while trying to drift off to sleep. It was strange sleeping in a house with two men: one I hardly knew and the other being the man who took my virginity. The house had all sorts of strange noises: the wind hitting the shutters, the ticking of the grandfather clock, and I wasn't sure, but right before I fell asleep I swore I heard soft yet symphonic sobs coming from Erik's room. It started off low, but as I drifted further into sleep, the sobs sounded more and more like the echoing moans of a ghost…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! You're all being so great. Oh, and just incase any of you have been wondering, this isn't going to be another story where Christine crawls right back in bed with Erik. I'm leaning towards keeping their relationship like this for quite a while. I got into thinking about "What would Christine really have done?" if she was thrown into a situation like this? I know it wouldn't be to crawl into bed with Erik right away and forget about Raoul. She is afraid of Erik's face after all, and has just lost the love and life she really wanted….Thanks everyone! Will have the next chapter up real soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I rolled over and noticed the warm sunlight shining into my room. I stretched, and caressed my pillow to my chest, smiling at the wonderful night's sleep I had gotten. It was then that the shelf shifted and Nadir came walking in carrying a tray filled with some toast and a cup of tea.

"Morning, Christine."

He placed the tray down in front of me, before opening the drapes that were hanging over my widow.

"It's a beautiful day outside. I believe the winter is finally gone."

I looked down at my breakfast, and picked up one of the pieces of toast.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"Oh, no trouble at all. I actually just dropped a tray off for Erik as well."

I bit into my warm, buttery toast.

"And how was his reaction to that?"

"He was still asleep. It's better to visit the bear's cave when he's asleep rather than when he's awake and angry."

I giggled, and took a sip of the hot tea.

"Erik's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yes, well, he knows it, even though he never expresses how he feels."

Nadir took out his pocket watch, and checked the time before snapping it shut.

"Well, I should be getting down to my post. I shall visit you later on."

When Nadir left, I sat there enjoying my breakfast. As much as I hated being away from Raoul, this life wasn't half bad. After I was finished eating, I dressed into my daily attire, and decided to give Erik's shirt back to him. I approached the door, with the garment in hand, and slowly opened it, being sure to stay quiet just incase Erik was still asleep. I tiptoed into his domain, headed for the wardrobe closet that was all the way on the other side of his room. As I carefully passed his bed, I couldn't help but glance his way. It was strange seeing him asleep. I had spent many nights in his lair, sleeping in the room he had specially made for me. I was always aloud to visit any room within his lair that my hear desired, all except for one: his bedroom. Not that I could have snuck in to have a peek anyway, because it remained locked at all times. Some nights, I would find myself restless and tiptoeing around his darkened lair. When ever I would approach his bedroom door, I always wondered what magical activities were going on inside of it. But now I knew that he slept, and just like any other human being. He was laying on his stomach beneath the thick layer of blankets, one hand stretched above his head while the other covered his deformity. His breathing was soft, except for a few quiet moans once in a while.

When I made it to his wardrobe closet, I quietly opened the doors and looked for a spare hanger to hang his shirt up with. As I was doing so, I heard him start to talk in his sleep. I thought he had spotted me, but when I turned my head to look at him, he was slightly kicking the blankets, and turning his head from side to side.

"No….stop…."

I wondered what he was dreaming about, but didn't dare wake him.

"No…..please, don't do this…..Christine!"

When I heard my name being called out, I could no longer hold myself back from waking him. I was more afraid of getting a glance at his unmasked face than the anger he was sure to bring out upon seeing me in his room, but I didn't back down. When I was right beside him, I placed my hand onto his back, and the touch instantly woke him. He gasped loudly, and shot up into a sitting position. When his hand came away from his face, I quickly turned my back so I wouldn't get a glance at the hideousness of it.

"What in God's name are you doing in here again?" he growled. "I thought I told you to stay the hell out of here!"

"I….I wanted to return your shirt." I promised. "That was all."

"Well, don't just stand there. Hand me my mask."

I cautiously turned my head to the bedside table, and saw the white garment sitting there with his wig. My fingers trembled as I reached out to touch the article, and when I had a firm grasp around the leather mask, I lifted it, only to spot faded bloodstains on the part that his face sits in.

"You're hurt?" I questioned, leaning my arm behind my back to give him the mask.

I felt him snatch it away from me so violently that I thought my fingers were going to go with it.

"No, you stupid girl!" he growled. "It's uncomfortable to wear, and the endless hours of having to wear it tears my already sensitive flesh to shreds."

In a flash, he was out of bed and donning his robe that was hanging over the bedpost. He didn't bother placing his wig on, leaving the star shaped wound on his balding head exposed before my very own eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he plopped himself down in throne like chair, and began writing.

His tea was beginning to get cold, and so was his toast. I slowly approached his desk, and took a seat across from him.

"Your breakfast is getting cold." I said, pushing the tray towards him.

Erik didn't even look up from his work, and pushed it back towards me.

"Don't come in here and tell me what to do, Christine."

"I'm not telling you to do anything, Erik, I'm just stating a fact."

"And since when is pushing a tray of food towards someone not an attempt to force it down their throat?"

I sat there for a few more seconds watching him write, deep in thought as if nothing could ever stop him.

"You don't eat enough." I said.

"Because I'm not hungry."

"So when are you hungry?"

If there was one thing Erik hated, it was being disturbed from his work. He slammed his hands down on the desk, and spilled a pile of his papers on to the floor.

"Why is Christine trying to disturb Erik from his work!"

"I'm not…."

"Then go back to your room so I can work in peace!"

I couldn't believe this! All Erik ever wanted was my company, and now that he had it, he didn't want anything to do with me!

"Is this what you expect out of me? To sit in my room countless hours and do nothing? Look, if it's about last night, I'm sorry, ok?"

This had caught Erik's attention. He gracefully folded his hands and placed them on top of his desk, his eyes looking my way.

"Oh, now we're sorry?" he sarcastically stated. "You have the nerve to hurt my feelings and now we're sorry? After you let your poor Erik cry himself to sleep? After he sat up all night wishing for nothing more than for his empty heart to explode!"

"I'm sorry." I quickly confessed. "I'll go back to my room now if you want me to."

Erik turned a large document in front of my face, and grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Not yet. I'd like you to see something first."

"What?"

"Your new life. I've been up working on it all night. I couldn't sleep…."

"But you were asleep this morning?"

He simply nodded.

"Yes, after Erik tried that silly suggestion of yours."

I smiled, for he had placed a pillow beneath his shirt and it had helped him sleep.

"See? I told you…."

"Enough about that." he snapped. "Just look at what I gave you."

I did, and read it word for word. He was sending me to a town called Medoc. My papa used to tell me about it, and I knew that such a place was all the way across France.

"Medoc?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's away from Paris and it's safe. I have a small place near the beach, and that's where you'll be staying. You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow."

"And what about you?" I asked. "Where will you go?"

"I…I haven't decided yet. Besides, I'm barely able to move at the moment. I might be here for another week or so."

"Who will take me to this place?"

"Nadir. I have arranged him to take you by carriage. Now, not another word, Christine."

"But what about…."

"Not another word." he replied. "Just go to your room and get ready for the move. I have things to do and wish to be left alone."

I knew he was still mad at me for what I had said the previous evening, but did as he asked, and went to my room. I decided not to bother him any longer, and to just accept his help and nothing more. I knew once I was situated in my new home, I would be able to come and go as I pleased. He did owe me this after all, didn't he? I had given him the one thing no woman ever had or ever would…..

What was even stranger, was dinner that evening. I had spent mostly the entire day sitting in my room reading and looking out the window. That evening however, Nadir came to get me for dinner; a gesture I gladly accepted. I sat in the same seat as I had the previous evening, and began devouring the dinner he had made. But something was different tonight…..I was so occupied with eating beside Nadir, that I didn't even notice Erik sitting down at the far end in his throne like chair. He was hunched over some paper work, with a glass of red wine sitting beside him. He seemed so far away, that it was like he wasn't even joining us, which was most likely his intention. When Nadir saw my eyes looking his way, he reached across the table and turned my head back to my plate, shaking his head as if telling me not to look at Erik.

"What?" I whispered.

"He does this all the time." was Nadir's low reply.

I should have kept my eyes on my own plate, but it was so strange seeing Erik sitting at the dining room table with us.

"Erik, would you like some pork?" I kindly asked. "It's very….."

"No…" was his fast reply, keeping his eyes on his work.

I should have gave up right then and there, but did I? Of course not, I was still busy trying to repay him for all the kindness he had shown me over the years.

"Well, then how about some potatoes?"

"Nadir, if you don't keep your dinner guest from bothering me, than I will go right back upstairs and never join you again." he barked.

Once again, Nadir turned my head so that I was facing him.

"Erik does this all the time, Christine. He enjoys coming to the table to finish up his work and have a glass of wine or two. Just let him do as he pleases."

When Erik finished writing on what ever document he was currently working on, he placed it aside and began sipping on his wine.

"Nadir, do you have anymore of that medicated wash?" came Erik's achy voice.

"Yes, why?"

"The bruises on my shoulders are bothering me. I think I'd like to use it on them while soaking myself in the tub."

"That would do you good, Erik." Nadir agreed. "I'll come give it to you as soon as I'm finished cleaning up from dinner."

Erik finished his wine, and gathered to his feet.

"Thank you, friend."

And with that, he left the kitchen as if he'd never been there at all.

"Now I'm friend." Nadir laughed.

"Erik's attitude sure changes when he wants something." I stated.

"I'm just glad he gets happy anymore."

Nadir rose, and offered to take my empty plate to the sink, when I decided to help him clear the table.

"Does Erik dream a lot?"

"Why do you ask?"

I placed a few dirty plates into the soap filled sink.

"Because I went into his room this morning and he was screaming in his sleep."

"Yes, nightmares. You just stay out of his way, Christine. You wouldn't want to see his anger at its max."

"I thought he loved me…." I pouted. "He seems ever so angry at me."

"He does love you, Christine. Christ, you're all he ever talks about."

"But why is he so serious all of a sudden?"

"He needs to be, Christine. Erik has it in his mind that he lost you a long time ago and this is his way of keeping it off his mind. He figures that as long as he treats you like anybody else, the pain won't come back to hurt him."

We finished, and Nadir reached up in the cabinet for the jar of medicated wash Erik had asked for.

"Come along then." he instructed. "Let's get you back to your room and…."

Before Nadir could finish, a loud noise from down below occurred.

"What in the world was that?"

"It sounded like a smash."

Nadir moved us to the stairwell behind the wall, and pointed up the stairs.

"Go ahead, Christine. You know the way. I'm going to head back downstairs to check on things, particularly that noise."

"What about the wash Erik requested?"

He looked at it, and threw the filled jar to me.

"Here, take it to him."

"Me?" I questioned. "He'll go mad."

But Nadir was already halfway downstairs.

I groaned, and continued my way back to my room. Once there, I took the door to Erik's, and noticed that the doorway to his secret wash room was already lit. I took the stairs, already hearing his voice commanding me on what to do.

"Nadir, just leave the wash on the table."

"It's Christine."

I came off the last stair, and turned to spot him up to his shoulders in soapy water. He struggled to sink himself down further into the suds, embarrassed to be exposed to me in such a way.

"Oh, Christine…." he sunk himself deeper. "Wh..what are you doing here?"

His voice seemed kinder, perhaps even a bit shy. When he sounded like this, I wasn't afraid to speak to him.

"There was a smash downstairs, and Nadir went to investigate it."

"And gave you the wash?"

I nodded, extending it to him.

A wet, sud covered arm reached out from the tub, and took the jar of wash from my hand. He then placed it on the table beside the copper tub, and looked up at me.

"My body thanks you for bringing it down here."

I don't know what made me ask, but for some odd reason, when ever Erik acted kind and civilized it always made me want to stick around.

"May I ask what you're using the wash for?"

Erik's glance went to the water, as if he were too nervous to tell me.

"The backs of my shoulders. I was taken from behind by the mob and hit with a heavy object."

"Could I see?"

He pressed his eyes shut.

"You shouldn't. It's extremely gruesome."

"I've seen worse."

Shit….there I went again, letting him know how hideous his face was.

The moment I said the words, I pressed my hand over my mouth, and gasped.

"Erik….I…I didn't mean it, really…"

"It's fine…." he cringed. "You're probably right. Nothing could be as gruesome as my face."

I knew I had struck a nerve, one that stretched all the way to his heart. Why did I have to find his face so hideous? I stepped around the tub, until I was behind him. It was then that he slid himself upward just enough to expose his shoulders. They were covered in suds, and I bravely extended my hand to wipe them away. The water was so cold….why? Why was he sitting in such cold water?

"Erik, that water is freezing, aren't you cold?"

He just shook his head.

"I'm not even in it and I'm cold." I stated, continuing to wipe away the suds.

"Erik's body is always cold. His heart is lonely and without a single soul to warm it. Nothing in this world could fill the hole in my heart, nor warm it."

The suds were completely gone, leaving a side of him I had never seen with my own two eyes. His flesh was so pale, and his shoulders were covered in gruesome black, green and purple bruises.

"Erik…..they look so painful."

"Yes…."

I didn't hesitate a single moment, and reached for the jar of medicated wash, rubbing the warm liquid into his shoulders. The moment my hands made contact with his cold flesh, I heard a small gasp escape his lips.

"Wh…What are you doing?" he shyly asked. He sounded so much like a scared child.

"You can't very well have done this on your own."

"I would have manag…..oh, harder…."

The sudden arousal in his voice took me by surprise. Had he never had this done to him before? I stood there, rubbing the wash into his shoulders, and massaging them at the same time, his boney limbs cracking beneath my palms.

"There's so much tension in your shoulders. How many year's worth do you have here?" I teased.

"A lifetime's worth of tens….Right there…."

I squeezed where he asked me to, causing a loud crack to occur.

"You can stop if you don't wish to do this."

"Do you want me to stop?" I said with a devilish smile. "Be honest."

"No, not really, but Erik doesn't want Christine doing something she is not comfortable taking part in."

"If I didn't wish to do it, then I wouldn't be. Besides, it's the least I could do after you've offered to help me…."

"We're even then….oh, a little lower…"

I moved my hand beneath the bruises, and pressed my palm up against his sud covered back, only to feel lumpy crisscrossing scars. The feeling of them was strange, and I pulled away at first.

"Erik, your back is completely emaciated."

"Yes, years and years of being punished with a bullwhip…..yes, right there…"

"Is that why you sleep on your stomach?"

"Indeed. There is hardly enough even flesh covering my back for me to get comfortable laying on it. That whip ate away more flesh than you could ever imagine."

I had felt these scars the night I had sex with Erik, but seeing them before my own very eyes was something completely different. I never seen a back so destroyed before…The condition of it actually made me feel sorry for him…..for no woman would ever look upon such a sight and smile. But this man had helped me, and so I didn't pull away….I just continued pressing against his flesh in every spot that he wanted me to. But the water was so cold, that my hands were becoming numb.

"Forgive Erik." he cried upon seeing my pale hands. "He shouldn't have made you do that knowing how cold the water was."

I turned to grab a towel to dry my hands with, and the next thing I knew, he was out of the tub and throwing on his robe. He disappeared around the corner for a few moments, returning in his trousers and long over coat.

"I hope you are packed and ready to go?" he asked, adjusting his mask within the mirror that was hanging on the wall beside the tub.

"Yes, just the clothes on my back."

"I'll give you my shirt…." he offered. "To wear to bed…. tonight that is…. The place already has all the supplies you'll need, clothes being one of them."

"That's very kind of you."

"Yes, well, it's the least I could do, Christine."

"Will you write me?"

His eyes widened.

"You truly wish for Erik to write?"

I nodded.

"We are friends, and it wouldn't be very kind of me to accept your generosity without keeping in contact with you."

He nodded.

"I will." he turned his back to me, his hand touching his mask. "I am dreadfully sorry about being so hideous, Christine. Sometimes I think things between us could be different if not for my…..my aliment."

"Erik….I…."

What was I to say? He was right. If it weren't for his face, I could probably stomach him for more than five minutes.

"It's fine, it was my mother's fault. She….she was deeply saddened when my father died before my birth. The stress was too great for her and most days she wouldn't eat, she'd cry herself to sleep…..But then….she smiled the day she went into labor with me. She thought she would give birth to a perfectly healthy baby even after all the depression and stress she put me through….." he closed his eyes. "But she was even more devastated when her supposed to be "Charles Jr." emerged from her womb…..I…I wish I was dead…Being dead is better than having to go through life…..hated and unloved."

My god, I never knew about this! The story alone brought tears to my eyes. I should have hugged him, I should have apologized, but I did not.

"Erik…."

That was all I could say, because it was then that footsteps were heard from upstairs. I thought them to be Nadir's, but there was more than one pair.

Erik instantly crept to the lights, and shut them off before coming back and covering my mouth with his boney hand. We stood there in the dark, listening to the sounds of voices and footsteps from up stairs.

"Erik…..who's up there?" I softy whispered.

He placed his finger to my lip, and swiftly moved to the stairs to have a closer look. The moment Erik placed his ear to the trap door and heard the voices, he looked down at me, and motioned to stay quiet. He waited until the footsteps were gone, before motioning me to come to him. I was so scared, but I stepped up onto the stairs with him, and stayed close.

"It's the police." he whispered. "They're in the house."

"Are they still in your room?"

"No, they're out in the hall. Come on…."

Quietly and slowly, Erik opened the trap door and helped me out. The house was fully trapped, how had they got inside? But as soon as I was back in Erik's room, I noticed the window was open. From out in the hall, there were footsteps and voices. Erik dragged me to the open window, and looked down at the street below.

"This is our only way out, Christine."

Before we had the chance to make another move, from out of nowhere, Erik was hit over the head by a police officer who was hiding in the shadows.

"And now you're mine, monster!"

No! I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let this monster hurt Erik, my angel. Before he could give Erik's body another blow, I pushed him over Erik's desk.

The sudden crash had caused another officer to come barging in from my room. When he saw his fellow officer on the floor, he came towards me with his hands outstretched towards my neck.

"You're going to come quietly, Miss Daae!"

"Like hell…."

I was backed against the wall, and this man placed his disgusting hands around my neck as I kicked and screamed. He was choking me! God! He was choking the life out of me. I tried to get loose, but it was no use. Suddenly, the man was hit in the back of the head with one of Erik's heavy candle sticks. When he fell over, it was Erik who was standing there as my hero.

"Erik…."

He threw the candle stick aside, and pulled my arm to get me out of the room. It was extremely dark, but I could tell that his head was bleeding.

"There's a swarm of officers outside, Christine." he groggily warned. "Jumping out the window would mean certain death."

Outside in the hall, there were more officers standing about, guarding the area.

"You know the rules of the house, Christine. Get to the basement and I'll meet you there."

"But…."

"No buts." he growled. "I'll hold them off."

I was so confused on what to do. He was saving me….Erik, was protecting me, and for what? I had treated him so badly. The officers spotted us, and were on their way towards Erik and I….This was my final chance to do something….give him something…..and so I kissed him. It wasn't a lover's kiss, just a quick peck to the lips, but it was enough for him.

"Go!"

When he pushed me, I walked along the forbidden floor of the house, as officers chased me. Up ahead their were Persian rugs placed along the floor.

"Stay off the rugs…." I silently repeated Nadir's warnings, as I was headed straight towards them.

"Stop!" the officer's shouted. "Miss Daae!"

But I didn't. I was sending them straight into a trap. As soon as I was near the rug, I tapered off to the tiny bit of floor while the officers stepped onto the rug and fell straight into a never ending pit below. When other officers across the hall saw this, they headed straight towards me. I traveled along the floor, keeping my back to the wall as I tried to get past the open gap that the rug had covered. I ran around each corner as more officers caught up to me, one even grabbed hold of my dress and tore the skirts. I was searching, searching for any trap possible that I knew of. I sighed in relief, when I noticed a set of stairs coming up ahead.

"The stairs will collapse upon any pressure applied to them." I told myself, heading straight towards them.

I paused at the first step, wondering how to get down to the bottom without having to use the stairs. The officers were so close now, and I only had a matter of seconds to make my decision. So I jumped….jumped onto the railing, and swung my body over the edge as the officers stepped onto the stairs and instantly fell to their deaths. I was now hanging a floor above ground level, with more officers headed my way. I was hanging on for dear life, wondering what to do now. But suddenly, I was grabbed, grabbed from behind, only to see Nadir standing on a chair to help me down. I let myself go, and he grabbed me, pulling me right behind the wall that led to the basement.

"Come, Christine, the house is on fire." he gasped. "We must go."

"Where is Erik?" I cried. "Is he down here yet?"

"We haven't time for him. He will catch up to us….."

I tried pulling away from Nadir, but it was no use. The smoke was beginning to get unbearable, and I could hardly see a thing. I wasn't sure where Nadir was leading me, but we eventually came out from an underground tunnel, on the other side of the street, where his horse and carriage was waiting.

"Wait!" I gasped. "Where's Erik!"

Nadir shoved me into the carriage, and motioned his horse to start galloping away. I tried to jump out, to get back to the burning house that was in flames, but Nadir wouldn't let me.

"It's too late, Christine! It's too late for Erik….He wouldn't have wanted us to wait…."

But as we escaped from Pairs, all I could think about was "What if it wasn't too late?…." I could only hope that Erik made it out safely and would soon join us….I hoped.

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review….Your reviews keep this story going! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Christine's POV**

Why? Why couldn't I get Erik out of my head? Ever since we left the house, I couldn't help but think about his fate. Had he burned to death in the fire? Had he been taken by the police? I wasn't sure, but Nadir didn't even bother trying to save him. I sat there in the moving carriage, watching Nadir direct the horse that was pulling us along. It was close to midnight, and pitch black.

"You're awfully quiet back there, Christine." Nadir replied at one point.

I leaned my head against the seat, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You're supposed to be Erik's friend." I scoffed. "How could you just leave him like that?"

"Christine, Erik would have wanted it that way."

"How do you know?" I growled. "He was probably trapped, screaming for your help and look what you did to him?"

"Christine…."

"No, a friend wouldn't let their friend burn to death. Not after all he's done for you.."

Not another word was said between us. A short while later, Nadir pulled the carriage off into the woods; a move which deeply frightened me.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. "The road is back that way."

"We must stay off the road during the day." he replied. "It's safer to travel at night."

It didn't seem like morning, because the sun was not shining, nor was it light at all. It was foggy and cold….. Nadir continued into the woods until we were far away from any road. He parked the carriage up against two large trees, and hopped out.

"Come, Christine, let's set up camp. We'll stay here until tonight."

From out of the storage area on the carriage, Nadir tore out a large, white canvas, and began setting it up between two trees.

"Nadir, I'm so cold."

I was. I was only wearing the spring dress I had been in the past few days. I tried to place my hands under my arms to keep them warm, but it was no use.

"As soon I'm finished setting up the tent, I'll get us a fire going."

"Make it quick." I groaned, as my body continued shivering.

"Sit down on one of the logs, Christine."

There was a nearby log placed there, and I took a seat, hoping to find warmth soon.

"I hope the sun comes out."

"Yes, lets hope so."

The tent Nadir set up was small, but anything was better than sitting out in the cold fog.

"Back in Persia, these tents kept travelers safe from sand storms. They're not meant to keep one warm because Persia is a warm place. I'm sure the fire will instantly warm us."

I sat there rocking myself back and forth as Nadir collected some sticks from around the area. It was still extremely dark, but from up ahead, I heard galloping headed towards us.

"Nadir…." I gasped his name, expecting the police to be headed our way.

Without a single word, Nadir placed the pile of wood down and headed to the back of the carriage to fetch his rifle. He pulled the safety back, and stood in front of me with it stretched outward.

"Get back!" Nadir yelled out. "I have a loaded rifle, and I'll shoot!"

The galloping continued, instantly scaring me, but when I heard a familiar, soothing voice, I gasped in excitement.

"Put down your rifle, you fool…."

"Erik!"

I came around from behind Nadir, and saw Erik galloping towards us on top of his black stallion. When I got a good look at him, his clothes were disheveled, and his head was still bleeding…..but at least he was here. He halted his horse, and easily climbed down, barely able to stand on his own. When I tried to help him, he put out his hand to stop me.

"I'm fine…" he assured. "I just need to sit."

He made his way over to the log I had been sitting on, and plopped down, loosening the cravat that was around his neck.

"Your head is bleeding, man…" Nadir stated, rushing to grab his first aid kit.

"I'm fine. Didn't you hear me?"

Nadir came rushing back, and took out a rag to dab the blood from his head.

"It's just a cut." Erik growled.

But something else was wrong. He seemed to be having a hard time breathing, and his hand was clutching his chest.

"You're hurt?" I said.

Erik's eyes moved to meet my own, and he nodded.

"It's alright. Just a bruise."

Nadir finished with his head, and placed on his stethoscope.

"Bruises shouldn't complicate your breathing."

"I said I'm fine!"

But Nadir didn't listen to him. He moved his stethoscope beneath Erik's shirt, and over his ribs.

"Christ, Nadir! don't touch me there. I told you that I'm bruised. Those bloody police officers got me good."

"They sure did. They cracked your rib."

His eyes widened.

"What?"

Nadir went up Erik's shirt, and pressed his hands against every rib until Erik cried out from the pain.

"You're hands are like icebergs." he groaned.

When Nadir's hands were down to the lower part of Erik's chest, he cried out in agony.

"Don't touch me there…"

"Looks like a crack between ribs ten and eleven on your left side."

"Great."

Nadir put away his kit, and continued with the firewood.

"We have to stay here until dark." Erik warned. "The police saw me escape and are hot on my trail."

"Yes, well, as soon as I get the fire started we'll be warm." Nadir promised, setting the wood up to build the fire.

I sat there beside Erik, shivering and trying to rub my hands over my body to stay warm.

"Christine?" his voice seemed concerned as he turned my way and saw me trembling. "You're freezing."

I nodded as my teeth chattered.

"Y…yes…very….c..cold."

Without even thinking about himself, he took off his cloak and draped it over my shoulders.

"Here, pull this close to your body."

His cloak had helped a bit, but I was still freezing.

"We'll have you warm in a minute, Christine." he assured, rushing Nadir to get the fire going.

I thought things couldn't get any worse, but when I heard the rumble of thunder, I knew I was wrong. From out of the sky, water began pouring down in buckets, instantly soaking my body before I could even get to the tent for cover. Erik pulled me inside, and shut the front flap to shield my body from getting any wetter.

"Maybe we should try for an inn?" Nadir suggested. "April showers are the worse showers of all."

"No!" Erik snapped. "It's too dangerous. Everyone is looking for us. An attempt on leaving would be disastrous."

"But what about Christine? Look at her, she's freezing."

"I'll deal with that!" Erik yelled. "Just go to the carriage and keep watch."

When Nadir left the tent, Erik moved the only two blankets we had onto the floor to make up a bed, as I sat there continuing to shiver. It was even worse now that I was soaking wet. Even Erik looked like he was cold…..but then again, he was used to it.

"Alright, Christine." he instructed. "Lay down."

I moved my trembling body down onto the blanket he had laid out, shivering and convulsing in a hypothermic fit.

"These bloody tents aren't meant to keep someone warm." Erik cursed, hovering his body over my own. "You'll never get the warmth your body needs at this rate."

"I…I'm so…c..cold…E..Erik."

Erik pressed his eyes shut, and turned away as if something were bothering him. But he came right back, and began unbuttoning my blouse. No! I wouldn't let him do this to me! He wasn't going to have his way with me just because I was cold and weak! I quickly grabbed his hands, and tried pushing him off of me, but he didn't back down.

"Christine….stop! You're going to hurt yourself."

"Don't…..Please…"

"You're going to die! You need to get warm. Your heart needs to get warm."

My heart? What was he talking about? I lay there, as his hands discarded my wet blouse, and his eyes staying off my exposed chest. How was I to get warm like this? I was still shivering, and even colder now than I was a few moments ago. He then turned, and I watched as his boney fingers began discarding his overcoat and layers of wet clothing. I never knew Erik wore so much….He discarded his coat, then his suit jacket, and then his vest, before even reaching his black shirt. When his chest was fully exposed, he turned back around, and hovered his body over my own. His eyes never once glared down at my chest….no, they stayed in contact with my own.

"We'll use each other's body heat, Christine. Just give Erik permission to do this…..He swears he is only doing it for Christine's own good."

I would do anything to get warm, anything at all, even if it meant having to feel his gross body up against my own. I whimpered out a simple "Yes," and watched as he carefully lowered himself onto me. To be sure not to get too close, Erik supported most of his weight with his elbows, and when he was situated, pulled the only other blanket over both our bodies.

"Better?" he questioned, looking down into my blue orbs.

His body was cold, just as cold as it had been the night we had sex, but it was better than the chill the rain had brought me. What was also strange, was that our hearts were aligned against one another's. When my heart beat, so did his….I could feel it tapping against my own flesh, sending a warm feeling throughout my body.

"As long as the heart stays warm, so will the body."

"I thought I lost you." I softly cooed, looking up at his masked face. "I thought you burned to death."

"I told you I was going to protect your life no matter the cost."

Erik was completely exposed to me now, and my eyes examined the grotesque scars that plastered his shoulders and arms.

"If they bother you…" Erik began, pressing his eyes shut. "I'll move."

"No….I'm starting to get warm. Please don't move away."

"I know you thought I was going to have my way with you when I tried to remove your blouse." he coldly replied. "Erik would never do that to Christine…Erik is not a rapist, he would kill himself before ever hurting Christine in such a way. Just tell me you hated that night…..tell me you wish you could take it back…"

But I couldn't tell him anything. I didn't want to tell him how much I enjoyed it, and I didn't want to lie and say I hated it. No, I didn't say a word.

"Right." he ached. "The boy's body feels better than Erik's. There are no scars to feel, no exposed bone to gross Christine out, no distorted flesh to make her feel uncomfortable….Erik wishes his body could feel like the Viscount's."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true…"

I don't know why, but I lifted my hand, and placed it over the side of Erik's cracked ribs. The palm of my hand warmed the area, and he slightly gasped at the sensation.

"Do your ribs not hurt?"

"Yes, tremendously." he ached.

"You shouldn't be leaning your weight on my body like you are. It's only going to hurt you further."

"Christine needs to stay warm. For her, Erik would take all the pain in the world."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Tonight, we'll move. As soon as we're far away from Paris, perhaps we will stay in inns instead of the woods. I will make it my duty to have you in Medoc within two days or so."

"Where will you go after that?"

"Someplace far away from France. It's the only way a monster like me can live in peace."

"Maybe you'll find someone….a woman to love you."

This pained him greatly, for he shut his eyes, and a tear escaped, running down his unmasked cheek.

"I have….I have traveled the world, Christine. I have tasted the finest foods, mastered every instrument and building I could get my hands on. But I know that no woman will ever look on me and love. Nothing in this world is enough to prove that there is a man beneath this hideous body. Women only fear me….even you…."

He wiped away his tear, and rolled over.

"You should be warm now. It's best to get some rest before we move tonight."

Erik handed me his dry shirt, and I placed the oversized garment over my head.

"Erik, your body must be so sore. You've ridden on your horse all the way from the house. Surely your shoulders are hurting you."

"More than you could ever imagine." he groaned.

"You've kept me warm, let me help you. You surely cannot massage your own back and shoulders."

"You don't have to, Christine. You should let this monster suffer."

"I could never allow that, Erik. You've helped me so much, even saved my life. I could never let you suffer, not anymore…"

Erik reluctantly scooted himself back onto the blankets, and turned around so his back was exposed to me. I cringed at the hideous sight of missing flesh and crisscrossing scars, but didn't back away. He was human…..that was all I had to keep telling myself. I placed my hands onto his shoulders, and began massaging them, causing him to deeply sigh. When he was in the tub, I had worked on his shoulders and upper back, but now, I was working on his middle and lower.

"Yes, Christine, right there…."

I pressed my palm hard against his flesh, causing him to sigh.

"What else hurts on you?"

"The back of Erik's neck."

I moved my hands up to his neck, and began rubbing the pain out of that as well.

"How's that?"

"Heaven…."

I giggled, and ran my palms over his shoulders, and down his arms.

"Come, Christine, we should really be getting some rest."

He turned, and placed me down on the blanket and covered me up.

"What about you? There are no other blankets."

"I'll be alright, Christine. I don't usually sleep anyway."

"I'm a little cold. Could you…..lay with me.? We could keep each other warm."

"Only if you wish."

Yes, Erik's body was not handsome, nor was it something I enjoyed touching or looking at, but it was warmth….

"Please…." I begged.

He agreed, and I scooted as close as I could possibly get to him. His bare chest was warm, and with the blanket over our bodies, it was even warmer.

"Christine maybe we shouldn't…."

"It's ok." I assured. "We'll stay warmer this way."

And just like that, I fell into a deep slumber. When I awoke, Erik was no longer beside me. The rain had stopped, and it was starting to get dark. I crawled out of the tent, and looked around, not seeing any signs of Nadir or Erik anywhere.

"Erik?" I called out his name, running my hand through my tangled curls.

Suddenly, a hand came over my mouth, but I did not scream, for it belonged to Erik. He placed a finger to his lip to motion me to be quiet as he dragged me behind a tree.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"The police are out searching along the road."

"How are we going to get out of here now?"

"Get ready to leave….Pack up the tent, I'm going to start loading the horses."

I did as Erik asked, and hastily packed up the tent and folded the blankets. I carried the pile over to Erik, who then tied it down to his horse's back.

"What about the carriage?" I asked, seeing Nadir disconnected his horse from it.

"We can no longer take the roads. Not now…..We're going to be traveling through the woods until we're out of harm's way." Erik said, turning around with a pair of folded trousers and boots.

"Go behind the tree and change, Christine." he instructed. "You'll freeze in that skirt of yours. My trousers may be a little long, but they will keep you warm."

I didn't question Erik, for I knew he was a smart man and would never steer me wrong. I changed into the long trousers, and placed on the warm boots that were two sizes too big for me. When I came back, Erik draped my body in his cloak and helped me up onto his horse.

"Keep your hood up at all times, unless you want spiders crawling in your hair. You're going to be riding with me."

When Nadir was on his horse, Erik hopped up and sat behind me as we began trotting through the dark woods. I wasn't sure how he was seeing where we were going because of how dark it was, but his eyes glowed like a cat's….

"We need to stay off the roads." Erik told me.

"Well, I don't know about you." Nadir cut in. "But I'm starving."

"We will stop for food once we're out of harm's way. You're a man, Nadir, stop whining."

"Well, what about Christine?" he questioned. "She's a woman, and I'm sure she's hungry too. Are you going to tell her to shut up when she brings up the subject?"

"Christine isn't whining."

"But I'm sure she's hungry. Are you going to make her starve?"

Erik placed his lips at my ear. They were so close, I could feel them against my flesh.

"Is Christine hungry? Tell your Erik the truth."

Was I hungry? Yes, so hungry that I was weak from starvation…hungrier than usual…I was actually more thirsty than anything…But who was I to complain? Erik had given me everything….If he didn't want to stop to eat, than who was I to say otherwise?

"Yes, a little." I confessed.

"A little, or a lot, Christine?" he growled. "Tell Erik the truth."

"I'm fine, Erik."

"You are a woman, Christine. You're body will become weaker than ours if you go too long without food."

"A lot…"

"Then we shall stop as soon as possible to get some nourishment into that body of yours."

We couldn't stop anywhere within the woods to make a fire incase the police were looking for us. When we passed a small cave, Erik led us inside, ignoring my fear of what ever animal could be living there. Erik was a well traveled man, and with Nadir at his side, it was easy to tell that they were both wilderness experts. There was a small lake inside the cave with a swarm of catfish swimming about. I took a seat on a nearby rock, while Erik prepared the fire and Nadir caught our dinner.

"Sometimes I miss it, you know…." Nadir stated, carrying a gutted oversized catfish to the fire.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"I used to go fishing with my son all the time. It was our favorite thing to do….."

"I'm sure he misses it too." I said smiling at Nadir.

"Perhaps we shall meet again in another life…."

"I bet you will."

I sat there in silence as Nadir cooked our dinner, watching Erik jotting down information with his pen. When it came time to eat, Nadir handed me a plate of the fish before handing Erik one as well. I finally thought Erik was going to eat with us, until he walked to the other side of the cave and behind a rock where we couldn't see him.

"Christine, don't…." Nadir tried to warn me from standing up, but I didn't listen to him. I walked behind the same rock, to spot him sitting there against it, still writing in his book.

"Erik, may I join you?"

He looked up from his work, and closed his book.

"Christine, please. I came behind here to eat in peace."

"I won't be a disturbance, I promise you."

When he finally nodded, I took a seat across from him, and continued eating my dinner. When I looked up again, Erik was chewing his food, cringing at every second.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, I can't eat with this mask…..It's extremely uncomfortable and it rubs against my flesh."

I know I should have gotten up and left him alone, but I didn't. I didn't want to leave him….but why? Why was I caring all of a sudden? Instead, I turned my back to face the wall, and continued eating. I thought I was doing him a favor, I had thought this would make him happy, but it didn't…..it only made him sad.

"It hurts me worse to be sitting here with your back towards me than it does eating alone."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Erik. Your face….it…"

"Disgusts you! Disgusts your appetite? Is that what you want to say to me?" he cried.

"I can't lie to you…..it does…"

This only hurt him more.

"And….and you wonder why Erik does not eat…He would eat like a king if only he had someone to share his meals with. Not only share the meals, but share them with someone who would look me in the eyes and be able to continue eating like I had the face of a normal man…."

"Erik…..please…."

When I heard him shifting, I turned my head to see him walking away.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

But I wouldn't let him pass. I quickly gathered to my feet and ran in front of him.

"Erik, please don't do this. I'm trying….."

"No you're not! You hate me, Christine, you loath the mere sight of me…..You are only helping me because I am doing the same for you. You don't have to do this anymore….I know where your heart lies and it's not with me."

When he pushed past me again, I blurted out the only words I could think of.

"I gave you my body!"

This had caused Nadir to look up from his food. Damn it….now he knew. When Erik saw Nadir's curious eyes, he yelled at him.

"If you stare at me long enough, Nadir, your eyes are going to stay like that!"

When Nadir went back to minding his own business, Erik turned to face me.

"Don't you dare bring that up, Christine! Let us go back to the exact words that came out of that little mouth of yours. As I recall it, I told you I didn't want to do it."

"And yet you did!"

"You wanted me to feel love, Christine…..That…that was not love! That was wrong and ever since that night all that comes to mind is rape! You don't love me and…" he paused, my heart racing to know what he was going to say next. "Erik used to love you, but he knows that nothing will ever change. Erik is like a dog, chasing a moving train. The train keeps picking up pace, such a fast pace that it will eventually leave the dog in the dust….You are that train, Christine, and no matter what, you will never let Erik catch you….."

He threw his plate against the cave wall in anger, and gathered his things.

"Come, we must get moving. Christine will ride with Nadir for a while."

I didn't argue with him, and rode with Nadir, as Erik led us back into the woods. I knew I had hurt him, for Erik traveled so far ahead of us.

"Is it true, Christine?" Nadir asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you and Erik had…."

"Yes…a few nights ago."

"Before your wedding to Raoul?"

"Yes… I only wanted to give him something he would treasure. I wanted him to feel love…God, Nadir, what have I done?"

"You, Christine are Erik's one and only love. How could you do such a thing? Christ, all he ever dreams about is being lost within your body, you smiling at him and letting the hideousness of his face mean nothing to you."

"I didn't think it would hurt him this much…."

"What did you expect? Letting a pure man like Erik have sex with you…..his only love? His first time being with the love of his life….He probably had it in his mind that he was making love to you throughout the entire ordeal, when in reality it was pity sex…He's hurt, Christine. He knows it was only out of pity…..He knows what happened was not real love making…..it was pity sex….."

"I don't love him…."

"Then why did you give your body to him first and not the Viscount? I know damn well, that I would never sleep with a woman who I didn't love….if only a little…."

That was a question I didn't know….If I didn't love Erik, then why had I given him my body first and not Raoul? Why had I given it to him at all? Perhaps their was a higher feeling within me that had been buried deep within my heart…so deep that I never realized it…..until now….

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Christine's POV**

I had hurt Erik's feelings, and for that, he didn't want me riding with him for the remainder of the night. I rode with Nadir, keeping and eye on Erik, who was traveling ahead of us in silence. Once again, when daytime came, the sun did not shine. It stayed foggy and chilly but at least this time, Nadir was able to get a fire going. After setting up the tent, Erik stalked off into the woods alone, leaving just Nadir and I sitting around the fire.

"Don't mind him, Christine." Nadir reminded me, poking a large stick at the flames of the fire. "He'll be fine."

"How far are we away from Medoc?"

"A day's time. After tomorrow, we'll be able to stay at an inn. We're almost out of harm's way."

I sat there around the fire, drinking heated water and staying warm. When I found it hard to keep my eyes open any longer, I bid Nadir good day, and crawled beneath the blankets within the tent. I was feeling the worst guilt for what I had said to Erik, but I knew when I woke, he would be sitting beside me. I was able to sleep for a little bit, but trying to sleep during the day when I was so used to sleeping at night was something I couldn't get used to. When I opened my eyes again, Erik was nowhere to be found, and I couldn't move a single muscle. My body felt so heavy, and I had the chills. Instead of moving, I laid there with my blankets pulled over my body. I fell asleep again, hoping I would feel better when I woke, but when I did, I only felt worse.

"Christine?" I heard my name being called by Erik, but didn't bother moving.

I just laid still, trembling with my burning eyes pressed shut.

"You're holding us up, Christine." he groaned, getting closer to the tent. "We should have been gone an hour ago."

When I heard the flap of the tent stirring about, I opened my eyes expecting to see Erik's angry face, but instead, his face was filled with concerned horror.

"Christine?" his tone lightened as he crawled inside with me and placed his chilled, gloved hand over my burning forehead.

"Oh no…." were the soft, low words that escaped his malformed lips before rushing out of the tent screaming Nadir's name.

Moments later, Nadir came rushing in with Erik to tend to me. The Persian lifted me up into his arms, and began checking my vitals.

"What's wrong with her?" Erik gasped. "Tell me, what's wrong with her?"

"She's stricken ill, Erik." Nadir confirmed. "Probably a reaction from getting wet yesterday."

"Then we won't move tonight." Erik replied.

"We can't afford to stay, Erik….The police will surely find us if we continue to camp here."

"Then let them!" he snapped. "Christine will surely die if we move her from this very tent."

"And she'll die if we don't."

Everything became quiet at this point.

"She needs a doctor, Erik."

"You are a doctor!"

"She needs medicine! Warmth! And I haven't any of it to give."

"Then find her some! Go into the woods and find her some! Make up your own brew if you must, but just help her!"

Nadir tried to place me down, but Erik snatched my body from his arms.

"You're going to be the death of her, Erik…."

I shivered and trembled in his arms, as the night air blew within the tent.

"Christine….."

I couldn't see straight, but what I could see was tears escaping Erik's eyes. How could I be such a monster towards this man? How could I treat him so terribly? Even after all the pain I've caused him, he still cried over me as if he were losing his wife.

"We're going to break that fever of yours, Christine." he promised me.

His body felt so warm against my own, so warm that I snuggled deeper into it.

"Christine, if you're cold, we could use each other's body heat." he suggested. "Like yesterday….."

"I…I don't want you getting sick." I struggled to finish my sentence. "What if I'm contagious?"

Erik pulled my body closer to his, so close that I could hear his heart beating within his chest.

"I would give my very last breath just to save you, angel. If you are contagious then let the illness take my body, if only to save yours."

It was then that Nadir came rushing back in, but not with the medicine Erik had requested.

"Erik, we have to move. I walked to the nearby stream, and the police are closing in on the area.

Erik pressed my chest closer to his own, and cradled my head with his arm.

"How many?"

"Thirteen of them….maybe more. We have to move, before it's too late."

Erik looked down at me, before reaching over for his cloak and wrapping it tightly around my body.

"She'll ride with me."

I never realized how strong Erik was. He lifted my body into his arms as if I weighed nothing at all. Once up on his horse, he pushed my head into his chest so my face wouldn't be exposed to the chilly, night air. We were moving fast now, faster than we ever rode. The constant bouncing caused by the horse made my body ache, but Erik kept a firm grasp on me.

"Hold on, Christine." he would say to me every few minutes. "Hold on, we're almost there."

But I couldn't hold on any longer. I was so tired and so sick, so sick that I completely passed out as Erik's horse galloped through the woods….

When I awoke, I no longer felt the galloping of Erik's horse, or even his arms wrapped around me…..no, I felt the softness of blankets. I slightly groaned, and rolled over, feeling a nice comfortable mattress beneath me. My eyes still hurt, and so did my body but at least I wasn't cold anymore. When I opened my eyes, I expected to see the white walls of the tent staring back at me, but that wasn't the case. I was in a room, a beautiful room that had paintings plastered on every wall, an elegant life sized mirror standing over in the corner, a mahogany desk in another with a wardrobe closet and grand piano near the window. Where was I?

Just then, the doors opened and Nadir walked in carrying a steaming cup.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"How long have I been out?" I questioned, running my fingers through my hair.

"A day. Erik was frantic to get you here as quickly as possible. We didn't stop riding until we reached Medoc."

"We're here?" I gasped.

Nadir nodded.

"Yes, Erik hasn't left your side until just about an hour ago."

"Where is he?"

"Preparing the arrangements for his departure. He will be leaving as soon as you're back on your feet again."

"And you?"

"Possibly before that.."

"Thank you, Nadir, for everything…"

The Persian smiled, and handed me the cup of steaming liquid.

"Here's your medicine. It should do you some real good."

It tasted like cherries, and I sipped every last drop, before handing the empty cup back to him.

"Thanks, Nadir."

"Well, I'm going to be heading down to prepare dinner for us. Just stay in bed and relax."

When Nadir left, I laid back down, only to notice that I was still wearing Erik's black shirt. For a while, I laid there looking at each painting that was hanging on the wall. For even a while more, I stared out the big bow window, wondering what sort of wonderful view it would show me…..but I was too weak to bother moving from the bed.

When a knock occurred at the door, I shifted my head in the direction of it, wondering who it could be.

"Christine? Are you in there?"

It was Erik. It was strange hearing him knocking at the door. If there was one thing I could never take away from him, it was his unbreakable habit of being a true gentleman. Yes, Raoul used to knock, but sometimes he would just barge in….Erik on the other hand never entered without knocking first.

"Yes." I weakly called out.

"Would it be alright if I came in for a minute?"

Like I would say no….

"Yes, come in."

The door creaked opened, and Erik came slowly strolling in dressed in a long robe that was tied tightly around his waist.

"How are you feeling?"

He stood there with his hands behind his back, his body straight and stiff.

"Like I've been run over by a gypsy caravan."

"That's very encouraging." he paused, moving his gaze to the floor. "I just came in to tell you that I will be leaving in a day or two. I've made other arrangements and I feel that it's best not to linger."

"Are we safe?"

He nodded.

"As safe as one will ever be. I do hope you will be happy here."

"Yes." I whimpered. "Thank you, for everything…."

"No need for it. I believed I've owed this to you."

And just like that, Erik turned to leave. But I couldn't let him. Who was I to be so selfish? Who was I to let him leave without giving him a single token of my appreciation? Erik didn't deserve that. I may not have loved him, but I was not be ignorant, I couldn't be, not after all he's done for me.

"Erik?"

He stopped, and turned to face me.

"Yes?"

"I know I don't need to give you anything for what you've done for me, but…..if you would…."

"Yes?"

"Before you go, could we perhaps have a picnic?"

His eyes seemed to brighten.

"A picnic?"

I nodded.

"Yes, you could show me around the house and then we could have lunch on the beach. There is a beach, right?"

A small grin grew on his face.

"Yes, we're so close to the water. Nothing but beach for miles."

"Just you and I….Please, let me spend sometime with you before you depart."

He seemed as though he didn't want to, but after a few seconds, he nodded and bid me goodnight. I laid there undisturbed for hours, trying to sleep through my illness. At one time, I was wakened to shouting coming from down stairs. I couldn't exactly hear what was being said, but I knew Erik and Nadir were shouting and arguing. Curious, I got out of bed and opened my door to be able to have a better listen.

"Why, Erik? Why?" Nadir shouted.

"Because she doesn't love me!"

This stopped my heart…

"That doesn't matter! You're so stubborn, man!"

"It's everything! I'm leaving! Leaving, Nadir!"

"Then do it now!"

The shouting continued, until a sudden smash scared me so much that I closed the door and jumped back into bed. It all ended with a door slamming shut, and I was able to fall back asleep. When the late hours of the evening arrived, another storm occurred sending rain and wind pounding against the window. Thunder cracked and lightning stuck, leaving me completely frightened. I was feeling a tad bit better, and I scurried to my feet dressed in nothing more than Erik's oversized shirt. When I came out of the bedroom, I noticed I was standing on the second floor, the railings for the stairs being right across from me. From down on the first floor, there was a dim light shining, and I leaned over the railing to spot Erik sitting at a desk, writing with a candle burning beside his arm.

He seemed so lonely, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Here it was, close to midnight and where was he? Sitting at his desk working by the light of a candle instead of in bed laying beside a woman.

I slowly crept down the soft velvet stairs, and stood there for the longest while watching him work. Had he done this his entire life? Had he worked away his nights instead of spending them with a woman?

"Go back to bed, Christine." came his strict growl after a few moments.

It was strange how he knew I was standing there without even having to turn around.

"The storm frightened me." I confessed. "Where's Nadir?"

"He's gone."

Gone? What did he mean by gone? It was midnight, where in the world could he have gone at such an hour?

"What do you mean?"

"I told you we were departing from this place, Christine." Erik replied, continuing to write. "Nadir was the first to leave. He left plenty of medicine behind and…."

"You're not leaving together?"

"Obviously not. He has his own place about an hour from here, and as for myself, I shall be going further….way further than that."

"And yet, you're still here?"

"Indeed, I am. I couldn't leave knowing you were still sick. Besides, I need time to build my strength for the long journey."

When the wind beat against the window in the main room I was standing in, I found myself walking closer to Erik. Then, everything came rushing back to me. I had never been able to apologize about my behavior a few days ago, and until I did, it would do nothing but eat me on the inside. Perhaps if he hadn't helped me out, I wouldn't feel as guilty, but Erik saved my life, and the least I could do was tell him that I was sorry.

"Erik, could we speak?"

"We are speaking." he grumpily confirmed.

"You're leaving in a few days, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

The pen paused within his hands, before he gracefully placed it down.

"And what is this apology for? Your cruel gesture in which you turned your back to me while eating, or for the pity sex?"

"Erik…"

"Well, which is it?"

He then turned to face me, awaiting my answer.

"For….for everything. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"Pain?" he angrily questioned. "Pain? You don't know what pain is, Christine."

He quickly rose to his feet, and backed me up against the wall, his hands cupping my cheek as his hips aligned with my own. He was so close now, so close that I could feel his breath on my neck.

"The things you do to me, Christine!" he whined. "Do you know what I thought about that night?"

I was frightened by his closeness, but I didn't dare push him away.

"What night?"

He placed his mouth at my ear, softly scolding me, explaining the pain I had caused.

"How would you feel, Christine, if you spent your entire life pure and unknown to the art of making love? Oh, this was not by choice, Christine. My body has ached for such a thing since I was twelve years old….."

"Erik…." I whimpered his name, wishing he would stop.

"And then you finally get the one you've always loved to go to bed with you, only to have them feel nothing! I thrust into you, my body working on yours, making sweet passionate love to every ounce of you…..I thought you were doing the same to my body…..when in reality you were just having sex….pity sex is the worst, Christine. Instead of lying to me that night, filling my head with the thought of you possibly loving me, why didn't you just tell me what you were really giving me? Why didn't you just say you wanted to fuck me out of pity!"

I was so scared…so scared, that I didn't know what to say.

"Erik, please…..I'm sorry."

"No you're not, Christine. You don't have to lie anymore."

"I'm not lying to you."

Erik turned away, slamming his fist down over his desk.

"Then prove you're wrong, Christine! Make love to Erik! Show Erik that you too are capable of making love to this hideous body!"

I froze….I couldn't….I wouldn't….

"Right….it was hypothetical, Christine." his voice filled with such sorrow. "Pity sex…"

"No…." I gasped. "It wasn't…"

"It was! Just stop lying to yourself…..for my sake."

He was right. How was I to say it wasn't, when pity sex was all I knew how to give him?

"I…I want to be your friend, Erik."

Erik plopped down against his desk, and buried his face into his hands.

"You're just saying that, Christine. For I know once I leave you and our arrangement is over with, you'll never contact me again."

"That's not true. I will write you…..this I promise."

"I don't believe it. Who would write to this hideous beast? Who would want to?"

I approached him, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Let me try to know you, Erik. I don't want to fight with you any longer, you've done far too much for me. You're like family."

He turned in shock.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I don't hate you, Erik."

"That's good…..because Erik doesn't hate Christine either."

"I know you don't like hearing this, but when you wear your mask, I'm not afraid of you. It's when you don't have it on….that's when I cannot stomach the sight of you."

"Erik would glue it to his face if it were possible. But his flesh only gets infected when he cannot remove the painful garment." he sobbed. "Oh, Erik brings his Christine such grief."

"Don't say that." I cupped his cheek. "You've helped me so much."

"The mask is the only thing that makes me feel like a normal man."

I paused, thinking about my next move. I knew what I was feeling at that moment, and I knew it was true. The truth was when ever Erik wore his mask my feelings for him woke within my body, it was only when he had it off did I find him disgusting.

"With it, you look like a normal man."

"But I'm not." he painfully stated.

He then turned and peeled off his mask, exposing his monstrous face towards me. I gasped, and covered my mouth with my hands, backing up to get away from the gruesome sight.

Erik closed his eyes, and with a heavy heart placed it back over his deformity before rising to his feet again.

"This is why I can never be a normal man."

He then headed up the stairs, mumbling to me as he did so.

"Goodnight, Christine. If you still wish for the picnic, I'll still be here tomorrow morning."

I knew I should have just tried running to him and kissing away his tears, but I couldn't. Instead, I returned to my room, laying there waiting until the morning's sun finally rose. For the first time in days, I took a bath and dressed into one of the beautiful dresses I found hanging in the wardrobe closet. After fixing my hair, I came happily bouncing down the stairs, closely examining the beautiful plum colored walls that were basking in the warm sunlight.

When I looked out the window, I spotted Erik standing on the beach facing the water who's waves were splashing against the sandy shore. I came outside, and happily dug my bare feet into the sand. It had been so long since the last time I felt sand beneath my feet.

"What a breathtaking view." I replied.

"Yes, it is."

I stood beside him, and giggled as the chilly water touched my feet.

"Why did you choose to live here?"

"I've had some health problems a few years back and Nadir suggested that the fresh air would do me well."

There he went again, telling me things I had no idea about. Why had I never asked him about this before?

"What kind of problems?"

Erik didn't answer me though. He motioned me to follow him as he led me to the other side of the house.

"Come along, I'll show you the cellar. That's where I store all the food."

"You don't have to do that." I told him. "I know how to get into a cellar."

"Well, you've seen most of the house, I guess. It's just the upstairs bedroom, the downstairs bedroom, a kitchen, the main room you came to visit me in last night and the cellar."

"Oh, well, how about our picnic?"

"You still wish to have one?" he questioned, his voice filled with such sorrow.

I nodded.

"Very well then."

Erik escorted me back into the house, and I prepared some sandwiches while he fetched what ever else was needed for our picnic. After placing everything into a basket, I turned around to see Erik standing there with a folded blanket under his arm.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Then, like the gentleman he was, Erik extended his arm and I linked my own with his.

Once out on the beach, Erik found a spot away from the water and spread the blanket out. I then set the basket down before doing the same with myself.

"I really like it here, Erik." I told him upon seeing him sitting beside me. "It reminds me of my house by the sea, when I was child."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable here."

I dug my bare feet into the sand, while Erik pulled his boney knees to his chest.

"Erik, have you ever touched sand with your toes?"

Erik looked my way, and shook his head.

"No."

"Would you do it?"

"Y…You shouldn't have to see my feet, Christine."

I don't know why I did it, but I took it upon myself to reach over and untie his shoes. I knew he wanted to pull away, but he didn't and let me take off both his shoes and his socks. He then slowly placed his boney feet on top of the sand and buried them beside my own.

"It feels strange…." he replied.

"I like it."

And it was then that Erik's feet met with my own beneath the sand. Our eyes made contact with one another before Erik clumsily apologized and moved away.

"Want to see something neat?" he asked me, a smile forming across his masked face.

"Sure."

He pulled me to my feet, and began running down the beach with me chasing after him laughing the entire way.

"Erik, wait up…." I giggled.

I followed Erik all the way to a small mountain of sea rocks, where he went knee deep into the crashing waves.

"What are you doing?"

"Just give me a moment."

I wasn't sure what Erik was up to, but he was staring down at the water, walking around in a small circle. At one point, he quickly reached down into the water and came back up holding something small. He then came rushing over to me, still smiling….This had been the longest time I've seen him keep a smile.

"Here."

He took my hand, and placed a beautiful glimmering shell into my palm. I had seen seashells before, but never one as beautiful as this one. It was covered in sparkles, almost being similar to a diamond.

"Erik, it's….it's beautiful."

"You can only find them here in this spot."

I examined the shell front and back.

"Why is that?"

"Because the minerals from the rocks and the sand from ocean fuse together, creating the beautiful shell you're holding now….it took something special to make this shell…. Just like it took something special to make you….."

Oh, why did this man have such a beautiful soul, but a hideous face? I held the shell to my heart, and closed the space between Erik and myself. The closeness caused Erik's heart rate to speed up, and his hands began trembling.

"Thank you, Erik, you're soul is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

And with that, I placed a lingering kiss to his cheek. When I broke way, Erik stood there staring at me in astonishment. We would have stood there longer, if the sudden crack of thunder hadn't knocked us out of our concentration.

"Looks like rain." I said, glancing up at the cloudy sky.

"Indeed." he stated. "We shall have to continue our picnic inside."

And just as the rain began to fall, I chased after Erik; headed back to our blanket to gather up the basket so we could head inside to continue our picnic…Perhaps Erik was more beautiful than I had first thought him to be….Perhaps his beauty was underneath…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! More of Erik's past is going to be revealed in the next chapter, and of course, his breathtaking departure from Christine's new life….plus more excitement….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christine's POV**

We arrived inside, soaking wet, and gasping for breath. Erik ran to get some towels from the bathroom, and came back to wrap one around my shoulders. As I stood there drying my hair, I looked over and noticed a chess board set up on Erik's desk. Curious, I walked over and fingered one of the pieces. Back in Erik's lair, he had one of these set up…. sometimes I would even see the pieces moved about the board as if he had been playing with someone.

"You play?" I heard him ask, only to turn around and spot him standing behind me.

"Me? No, I don't know how."

"I play all the time."

Erik took a seat in his desk chair, and picked up a black piece that was shaped like a horse.

"Please, take a seat. If you'd like, I could teach you."

It was raining, and spending time with Erik was way better than being bored in my room. I pulled up a nearby chair, and watched as he moved a smaller piece two spaces in front of it.

"This is a pawn." he stated. "During the first move you're allowed to take it two spaces ahead, but only the first time."

I then moved my white pawn.

"How do you know how to play?"

"Books." was his simple answer before moving another pawn. "When I was a child, I had lots of free time. I didn't have any friends and I wasn't allowed out of the attic when my mother had company over, which was almost 90 percent of the time….your move."

I looked down at my pieces again, and moved another pawn.

"You played yourself?"

He nodded.

"I was my own best friend. I had to be, for there was no one else to entertain me. I once asked my mother to play me in a game of chess, but when I asked her, she only hit me."

I moved my pawn to a space near one of Erik's, only to have him take it away.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"You are never to move near my men." he warned. "Or else I can jump your pieces and take them away."

Erik was in deep concentration now, as if winning would be something impossible. Though, I knew it would be like taking candy from a baby. But even though he was deep in thought, I couldn't help seeing him as being a little attractive. After all, when he wore his mask, I was able to look at him for more than five seconds. Yes, his flawless half was bruised and scabbed from his previous injuries he had received a few days ago, but he still looked a little handsome.

"Erik?"

I called his name, but he only murmured a "Uh huh?…" as he continued concentrating on the exact piece he wanted to move.

"What were you and Nadir arguing about last night?"

Erik slowly looked up at me, as his hand moved the horse shaped piece.

"You heard that?"

"Well, not all of it. I just know that you two were shouting. Is that why he left?"

"It is none of your concern, Christine. You must understand that Nadir always sticks his nose where it doesn't belong. Last night was not our first confrontation."

"What were you…."

"Just move your piece, Christine." he interrupted. "It's your turn."

I did, but I didn't back down.

"It was about me, wasn't it?"

I had expected Erik to yell at me, but he didn't…only moved his horse shaped piece which stole another one of my pawns. I guess this was his way of letting out his anger towards me.

"When isn't it?…." came his low growl.

"Erik, if it was about what's happened between us the past couple of days, please know that I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, Christine. I thought a lot about what I've said to you before bed last night. And the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't stop blaming myself for the way I've acted. You were in the right, Christine. It was I, who had done the wrong doing."

"What so ever do you mean?"

"The sex….." he began. "I should have been happy, instead of angry. Yes, I wanted to make love, but I realized that will never happen. You've given me something I never thought possible, and yes, I was selfish for wanting it to be anymore than sex…..So, for that, Erik is sorry."

Damn me! Erik was apologizing to me! For something I had done….something cruel that had upset him!

"Erik, please…..do not forgive me."

Erik's hand was resting atop of his desk, and I reached over, covering it with my own.

"Please….." I begged. "I was in the wrong, not you."

As my fingers wrapped around his wrist, I could feel his pulse racing.

"No, Erik realized that it was enough for him. He could just pretend that his Christine loved him, and that it was the most amazing night of his entire pitiful existence."

But I was cruel and didn't say another word. When my stomach growled, Erik pulled his hand away and reached into the basket that held the cucumber sandwiches I had made.

"You must be hungry." he said, reaching into the basket. "I guess we'll have lunch now."

Erik pushed the chess board aside, and handed me a sandwich that was wrapped in a white napkin.

I thanked him, and took a bite of it, savoring the delicious yet juicy taste. When I dared to look up again, I noticed Erik chewing his sandwich, pressing his hand against the edge of his mask, chewing as if he were in pain. But did I dare say a word? Of course not….I sat there watching him struggle to eat his lunch, watching his eyes press shut as he cringed in pain from the discomfort of his mask. I was afraid to make him angry, afraid to see his face, afraid of everything…..so I let him suffer like the selfish wench that I was. I kept my eyes to my own sandwich, until I noticed blood dripping down onto the wood surface of the desk. My eyes quickly shot up, and noticed to my horror, blood leaking out of his mask, running down his chin and dripping onto the wood surface. But did Erik stop eating? Of course not, he just continued as if it were normal. I couldn't let this go on. As much as I enjoyed the fact that he was eating here in front of me, I couldn't let this bleeding continue.

"Erik…." I placed my half eaten sandwich down, and handed him my napkin. "You're bleeding."

His fingers trembled as they lifted my napkin up to his chin and pressed the fabric to the leaking blood, instantly turning it red.

"Y…Yes, it is rather painful to eat like this."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"For Christine. Erik does not wish to eat alone, nor does he wish to be rude and walk away."

For me? For me? He was bleeding and eating in agony just so he wouldn't be rude to me? God, Christine! Wake up! Look what you're doing to this poor man! I quickly rose to my feet, and hurried into the bathroom as I heard him begin to cry. He probably thought I was disgusted, when truthfully, I was wetting a towel to come help him. When I returned, he was sobbing into the blood stained napkin, with his hands trembling over his mask. As much as I hated the sight of his face, I swiftly peeled away the mask, causing him to instantly gasp and look my way. God! The hideousness of his face made my body tremble, but I kept my glance down at the open abrasion on his cheek, rather than his sunken eye socket or the blistered flesh and his missing nose.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

I didn't answer him, and closed my eyes as I dabbed the bloody sore.

"Y…You needed help." I stammered. "Just let me do this."

I kept my eyes closed, hoping to never see his face.

"Erik thought Christine ran because of the bleeding. It hurt his heart so much to see her doing such a thing. But…..she returned to help. Surely, Christine must care about Erik?…."

Did I? I guess in my own special way, I sort of did. Maybe I didn't love him, but as I told him last night, he was like family to me. I've known him almost my entire life, and yet, if he were completely gone from it, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Yes, I do….care about you." I confessed. "You're like family."

I felt Erik's hand reach up and wrap around my own, taking over pressing the napkin against his face. I let go, and quickly turned away before opening my eyes.

"Would you tell me something, Christine?"

"What?" I kept my back turned so I wouldn't see him.

"Promise Erik that you will tell him the truth."

I didn't know what his question was going to be, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I agreed.

"I'll tell you the truth." I promised.

"What is it about me, that makes you want to care?"

I stood there, thinking long and hard about my answer. That was a good question. Why did I care for him? I couldn't stand the sight of him when he wasn't wearing his mask, and yet, deep within my heart I had a special place for him. But Erik taught me how to sing, he gave me the chance I would have never had without him. He gave me a chance no body else would…..

"You have a kind personality, Erik." I confessed. "Within you, there is light, light that I can never walk away from, no matter how badly your face scares me."

"And would you tell Erik something else?"

"Yes, anything."

"What if the both of us never knew one another? What if you were a blind girl? What if you no longer had the use of your eyes? And what if then, Erik came to you with the same love and devotion…and you couldn't see him? Tell me, would you have loved me then?"

God! What was he thinking in that head of his? What if I said "yes?" Was he going to gouge my eyes out until I could no longer see? Until I lied and said that I truly loved him?

"I…I don't understand." I confessed. "What do you mean?"

Everything was silent, and I didn't dare turn around to face him. Then, from out of nowhere, I saw blackness, and felt this soft piece of fabric being tied over my eyes, instantly blinding me.

"Erik….what's….."

"Be still…." he commanded. "Christine told me that she did not understand, so Erik will show her what he means."

He then spun me around a few times to disorient me. When I stopped, I had no idea where I was or what was around me…..it was as if I were completely blind.

"You are blind, Christine." he cooed. "Just clear you mind of everything you once knew…..clear your mind of me, and of my face. Pretend that you never knew me."

"But how can I?" I questioned. "I have seen everything about you.."

"Just do it."

I did as he asked, and moments later, I felt the clamminess of his hand taking my own, outstretching it to his boney chest.

"What do you feel?"

Even through all the layers of his clothing, I felt the continuous thumping of his heart.

"A heart."

"Yes…..correct." he cooed.

He then intertwined his fingers with my own.

"And now?"

"Fingers."

I then felt him move my fingers over his ear.

"What now?"

"Ears?"

"Exactly, Christine. See, you do not know there is any distortion at all. Why can you not love Erik for what's on the inside? If you were blind, you would love him. You already care for him because of his personality, so why not close your eyes and care for him fully?"

I tore off Erik's cravat from over my eyes, only to see him standing before me wearing his mask.

"Because I'm not blind, Erik." I said. "Because I would have to look at your face…..You don't need me to be your lover."

"But that is all Erik wishes for." he pleaded.

"Why?" I snapped. "Why me? All I would do is bring you pain! Why would I lie to you and tell you that I love you, when I really don't, and never will!"

This had struck a nerve, for Erik placed a hand over his heart.

"To look at your face everyday and fear it, would do nothing but slowly kill you. You've helped me, and for that I am grateful, but I don't think love would ever work between us."

"Erik was right." he cried. "Nadir was wrong, and Erik was right."

"Right about what?"

Erik stumbled back to his desk, and took a seat, his eyes drained of any color they once had. I knew telling him that I would never love him had struck a nerve deep within his heart, but what could I say? It was the truth.

"Christine asked Erik why he and Nadir fought. Nadir told me that if I stayed here at the house with you, love would surely find me, love from you. I told him that I wouldn't be staying because you would never love me. It was true…..Nadir wouldn't stop jamming the thought down my throat, and so, he called me horrible names and left."

What was I to do? Here was Erik, a man who had done everything for me, sitting at his desk sobbing over my selfishness. Yes, perhaps I didn't love Erik, but I did care for him. Without hesitating, I ran to him, embracing his body with my own. A heavy gasp escaped his lips as his arms outstretched around my back, but never touching me.

"Don't cry, Erik, please…..I was cruel, please forgive me."

I was so tired, that I fell asleep hugging Erik with my arms wrapped around him. He should have dropped me, he should have just pushed me away, but Erik finally wrapped his arms around my body as sleep finally took over. When I awoke, I was no longer in his arms, I was laying in my bed as the rain still pitter-pattered against the window. But something was in my hand…..something hard.

I sat up to run my hand through my hair, and looked down to see the beautiful seashell Erik had given me placed within my palm. In all the years I have known Raoul, never once had he ever given me something as beautiful as this. Christ! There I was down in the parlor screaming to Erik that I didn't love him, completely forgetting about the beautiful shell he had gone into the ocean to find for me. I wasn't sure of the time, but I placed the shell down on the night table and gathered to my bare feet.

"Erik?"

I called out his name as I slowly came down the stairs. I had expected to find him playing the piano or working at his desk, but he was no where to be found. I had thought he had stepped out, until I heard a heavy breathing coming from the guest bedroom.

"Erik?" I approached the closed door, and cracked it open just incase he were busy. The room was in complete darkness, and laying on top of the small bed was Erik's sleeping form. I was about to close the door, when I heard him begin talking in his sleep.

"Christine…no….please…."

He shifted his body uncomfortably beneath the covers.

"I love you….." he whimpered. "Please, don't leave me….."

This broke my heart. Even in sleep, he couldn't handle the stress of me not loving him. I entered the room, and tiptoed to the side of his bed. I had seen him sleeping before, but something was different…..something was wrong. On his night table, I noticed an empty syringe, and around his left arm, a loose tourniquet. What had he injected himself with?

"Erik will die…." he continued to scream. "Erik's heart is so weak…..please….stay…."

My eyes filled with tears as I lay there watching him shift about. And then, very lightly, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his masked cheek. It was as if my kiss was filled with magic, for he instantly stopped shifting, and his screaming ceased.

"Erik…."

His eyes slowly opened, and he looked up at me with bloodshot orbs.

"Christine?"

He seemed so weak, and I wasn't sure why.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer me…..he just laid there looking up at me as if I didn't exist. He was even breathing weird.

"Erik, what did you give yourself?"

"Medicine…." was his weak reply, before turning his head and closing his eyes.

This worried me. It worried me so much, that I crawled in beside him.

"I'll stay with you." I promised. "Until you're feeling better."

What ever medicine was coursing through Erik's body, knocked him out for the next few hours. I was worried that he had lied, lied about it being medicine. I thought that he perhaps shot himself up with poison, which is why I stayed by his side to keep and eye on his vitals.

That night, I stayed with him, eventually drifting off for a while. When I felt the bed shifting, I opened my eyes to spot Erik rolling over with a surprised look upon his face as he spotted me laying beside him.

"Christine?" he still sounded weak, but his eyes were no longer bloodshot. "What are you doing here?"

"You were sick." I replied. "I stayed with you."

"Indeed I was." he plopped back against his pillow, and placed a hand over his cracked ribs. "I was in so much pain from my ribs and previous health problems that I took a dose of morphine."

"Morphine?" I questioned.

"Yes…..it helps with the constant pain my body is in."

"Constant pain?"

Erik snuggled down into the blankets, and rolled over to his side so that we were face to face.

"I didn't want to say anything before, Christine, but you should know something about me…..something very important."

"What?"

"I need to know something…You told me that once I leave here, you would write me. Is that something you still wish to do?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I told you I would. I told you that I wanted to write you, and I will….I promise."

"Then I need you to know that if I suddenly stop writing to you, it's not because I wanted to do so, Christine, it's because…..because I have passed on."

My breath caught within my throat. What did he mean? Did he plan on killing himself?

"Erik…..What…."

He placed a gloved finger to my lip to silence me.

"Christine, I know that I've held a lot of things back from you, but I need you to know, that I feel as though I'm dying. I'm sick all the time, and…..my heart…."

"Erik….don't say that." I grabbed onto his shirt as the tears within my eyes starting pouring down my cheeks.

"It's true…..Nadir knows this as well. He's the one who gave me the morphine to calm my nerves and the pain. I can't live this lonely life any longer, Christine. I've fought and fought for the life I've always wanted, but I can't do this any longer….."

"Then stay here with me." I begged. "You don't have to be alone. You can stay here with me, and we can live together as friends."

"It's not safe for me to do so, Christine."

"Then let me come with you."

"I will lose you again, Christine. You will find someone, where ever you go, and to see this man kissing you, or proposing to you would only kill me faster. No, you need to stay here…..and live your life. Just promise Erik that when you write him letters never tell him if you are seeing someone. Just promise…."

My angel was dying from a broken heart, and there was nothing I could do….or was there? I closed my eyes, and pressed my lips against his own…..I did not love him, but he didn't need to know that. I just wanted him to be well…..he was dying of a broken heart, a broken heart that I had most likely caused. If he thought I loved him, then maybe he would be well…..maybe he wouldn't leave….But my kiss did nothing, because there wasn't any passion to give…..only pity.

"I…..I need to work now." were the only words he said as he rose to his feet and draped himself within his robe.

"You don't love me, Christine." he coldly stated. "And I need to start accepting the fact that you never will. It's very kind of you to try to make me well again, and for that, Erik is grateful. You are the gift that every man wishes for…"

He was right, I would never love him…and I knew nothing would ever make him happy. I knew I could go to the ends of the earth to try and make his heart whole again, but none of it would ever do, for the only thing I had to give was pity…..and the only cure would be my love…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! More to come soon! Next chapter is gonna be a great one! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Christine's POV**

I awoke the next morning still laying in Erik's bed. After he had stormed out of the bedroom last night, I had fallen asleep, never knowing if he had returned to bed or not. I doubted the fact that he did, for I knew when he became angry, sleep never came easily to him. This morning when I awoke however, I didn't feel well again. Though, it was a different sensation than the one my previous illness had caused. Instead of having the chills and a splitting headache, I found myself rushing to the nearest chamber pot to throw up.

I thought I had come down with a stomach flu, and didn't even consider the possibility of it being anything else.

"Erik?" I called his name as I came out of the guest bedroom, hoping to find him sitting at his piano working. But when I came out, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Erik? Are you here? I thought we could have breakfast together."

The house was silent, making me very uncomfortable. I came walking over to his piano, spotting a note laying there in his handwriting. Had he gone into town for a while? I picked it up, and read everything he had to say….

"_Christine,_

_If you are reading this note, then I am long gone from this house. I could no longer stay with you, nor could I linger around town. In my bedroom closet, there is a shoe box. Inside you will find all the money you will ever need to keep your stomach full and body clothed. Don't worry about the rent, for I shall be taking care of anything else. I would have waken you to explain this, but you were asleep, and didn't wish to disturb such a beautiful angel. I will write to you as soon as I settle, but if you wish to write me first, below is the address where I can be reached at. I shall be staying there until I can leave Europe for good. _

_Until we meet again_

_Erik…_

_PS: 1448 Cauldron Street, London England."_

He left…..Erik left me! I was alone! I placed the letter aside, and plopped down on his piano bench. The house was extremely quiet without him, and for the first time in my entire existence, I missed Erik….But he was gone, and I knew there was nothing I could do about it. The first few days alone were the loneliest days I had ever lived. I would wake up, eat breakfast, and then do absolutely nothing. At least when Erik was around, I had someone to talk to. And, it was during these first few days that I thought of things to tell Erik in the letter I would most certainly write him. It was during the late hours of my fourth night alone, that I found myself sitting at Erik's desk, writing my first letter to him. I jotted down word for word the events that had taken place…

"_Erik,_

_Once again, I want to thank you for all the help you've given me. I am only on my fourth night alone, and cannot help but miss you. I never realized how lonely and huge a home could be without someone to share it with. At least when you were here I had someone to talk to. I have done nothing but clean your already clean house in hopes of keeping myself occupied. Tomorrow, however, I shall be taking my first stroll into town. I have run out of milk and bread, so this has thankfully given me an excuse to leave the house. I have however, been sick every morning. It's odd….I'll wake up and instantly find myself leaning over the chamber pot to throw up. It must have been something I ate…. Enough about me, how have you been? Did you make it to your destination alright? I sure hope you did. I know I should have more to say, but at the moment I don't. I shall be here eagerly anticipating your reply. _

_Until my next letter…_

_Christine."_

Yes, my letter to Erik was extremely boring, but what else did I have to say? I've been by myself the past few days, and there was nothing exciting to tell him. But I knew in my next letter, I would have lots of things to say, considering the fact that I would be going into town tomorrow. After placing my letter into an envelope and writing the address Erik had given me on the front, I placed it into my cloak pocket and crawled into bed. I knew the sooner I fell asleep, the faster morning would come.

The town was nothing special, nothing like Paris anyway, but it would do. It had the essential stores needed, and most of all, it had a post office where I could send away Erik's letters. The shoe box Erik had mentioned in his goodbye letter was filled with more money than I had ever seen before. Seeing such a large amount made me sad to think that he had given all of it to me especially after the way I've treated him. The beach became my favorite spot to sit, after taking long walks into town…..But the most special part of my week came when Erik's letter arrived. I was so happy….but why? He was not my lover, but actually speaking to somebody other than myself was something I wouldn't give up for the world.

It arrived one morning while I was busy making lunch. I snatched it right from the mail box, and pressed it to my chest like a love stricken school girl. My potatoes were boiling over on the stove, but reading Erik's letter was far more important.

"_Christine,_

_I never expected a letter to be waiting for me when I arrived at my current home. Yes, I arrived here just fine, and find myself utterly exhausted. I rode on my horse for days, never stopping until I reached my destination, and believe me when I tell you that the house by the sea is far more homier than this drafty shack. But, as I've told you before, it is only temporary until I can get myself out of Europe for good. Now that you've told me how ill you are each morning, I find myself feeling terrible for leaving you. Perhaps I should have stayed a few more days until you were feeling better. I do hope such a virus has passed on…..If there is anything else I can do to make you feel more comfortable, please don't hesitate on letting me know. I would write more, but I can barely hold my eyes open any longer. Feel better, my angel, and I shall be in touch with you again soon…_

_Erik…"_

I sighed….if only there was a faster way to talk with him. It took nearly a week for his letter to arrive, and it would probably take another two before I would receive another… Though, I could not write him now because I didn't have anything to say…So it would be even longer until we spoke again. Perhaps by then, Erik would have something more to say as well, but I would soon find out that my troubles were just beginning…..

It had been nearly two weeks since Erik left, and one since I had received his letter. I hadn't been able to write him, because I didn't have anything to say. What could I say? We were not lovers, and other than telling him how nice the weather was, the letter would be only a sentence long. I had decided only to write him when I had something to tell him, which, I didn't know then, but it would be quite soon. It was a beautiful, sunny morning, and I had waken to an upset stomach once again. I was used to it now, and it was something that had become part of my daily routine. After dressing, I decided to take a stroll into town just to browse the stores and window shop. I had spent most of my time in doors, and thought it was about time to get out.

The town was extremely busy today, making it hard to walk from store to store without bumping into people. I was only there a short amount of time, when I decided to grab a pie from the bakery and head home to spend the remainder of the day on the beach. But my heart stopped, when I came out of the bakery and spotted a familiar face strolling around town with a poster in his hand…..It was Raoul! It was Raoul, accompanied by at least five guards! Erik told me I was safe! He promised me! And yet, Raoul had found me….I snuck behind an alley, watching him approach everyone he could.

"We're looking for this woman…" he would scoff, holding up a poster that had my face pictured on it. "Have you seen her?"

Every time he would approach someone, my heart would stop, thinking they would say "yes," but no one had seemed to notice me.

"She was accompanied here by a hideous man in a white mask!" he would then go on to explain. "He's extremely dangerous, and we need to find him. He's brainwashed this woman!"

But the person being asked would always apologize and go on with their day. I had to do something quick, before it was too late. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Raoul found the house by the sea. I knew if I were caught, my life would surely be over with, and so would Erik's. They would torture me until I told them where he was hiding….Quickly, I snuck back to the house, and locked the door before dropping to my knees. I had to write Erik! I had to tell him how much danger I was in! How? How did Raoul find me? I grabbed a piece of paper, and began frantically writing. I needed to get this letter out as soon as possible….

"_Erik,_

_I know I have not written you in a while, but I hadn't anything to say. Though, I am now writing to warn you that Raoul has found me. I don't know how, but I was out in town just this afternoon, when I spotted him walking around accompanied by five guards. He is looking around for me, and I know it will only be a matter of time before he finds this very house. I know that if I am caught, they will torture me until I confess everything about you, including your current residency. Please, leave there and never tell me where you're going. The less information I know about you, the better._

_If I never write you again, please do not worry about me. You've helped me more than I could ever thank you for, and please know that I am grateful for all of it. _

_Christine…"_

I frantically folded the letter, and began rummaging around Erik's books shelf for an envelope….

"Come on!" I growled as my hand wandered over the top shelf. And just as I felt my fingers grab hold of one, a book came falling with it. The book wasn't heavy, but it did sting when it landed on my head. I cringed, and stepped back to kick the book away, until I noticed its title.

"_Human illnesses."_

After placing my letter into the envelope I had been searching for, I placed it aside and opened the book. I would have placed it back on the shelf without a single glance, but I found my illness to be weird. This had been going on for two and a half weeks already, and no matter what I did to try and soothe it, nothing was working. If anything was going to tell me what was wrong, it was this very book. I scrolled down the table of contents until I found a chapter on stomach problems. After flipping to the correct page, I began reading…..After reading the symptoms of a stomach virus, it was safe to say that it wasn't the problem…..no, it was something much worse.

"…_.If discomfort in the stomach continues, please read down below."_

My eyes did exactly that, and what I read instantly stopped my heart.

"_After conceiving a child, signs of pregnancy will start to show within a matter of weeks. Constant morning sickness, vomiting….."_

I stopped reading, and read the first line over and over again…No! No! this couldn't be happening! I couldn't be pregnant….

I instantly slammed the book shut, and pushed it aside as I pressed my body against the wall to bring my knees to my chest.

"No…." I cried. "No….this can't be true….how could I be…"

And then I stopped. I had totally forgot about how I had sex…. with _Erik_…I closed my eyes and tried to remember if Raoul and I had sex, but we didn't. He didn't even linger inside of me for more than a few seconds. No, it was Erik who had finished….Erik, who had poured his hideous seed within me.

"No!" this time I shouted, before punching the wall in front of me. "No! no, no, no, no, no!"

This was the reason why I had been throwing up every morning for the past few weeks. This was why it never went away…..I was pregnant.

"I can't do this." I told myself. "I won't have this baby."

I couldn't have Erik's child. For one, he was completely hideous, and I wouldn't let an innocent child be brought into this world, only to be ridiculed because of how monstrous it would look. I wouldn't be a single mother, and it be a cold day in hell before I'd let Raoul hand my baby over to a band of gypsies….No! I had to get rid of this before anything else happened. But how? How was I to get rid of an unwanted child? I wasn't sure, but I had to do something before my stomach started expanding or even worse…..Raoul found me.

I grabbed my cloak, and headed towards town with the hood pulled up over my head. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I knew if I perhaps talked to someone, they could tell me what to do. God! It was sex….pity sex! That's all it was! Why did it have to be Erik to impregnate me? No, I couldn't let this continue….Erik was right. He said I was going to find someone, and start my new life….But my new life couldn't and wouldn't start, not with me carrying a monster's offspring..

Why had I just called him a monster? How could I even say that about him, after all he's done for me? I stopped walking, and placed a hand over my stomach…I was pregnant.

"It's for the best." I told my unborn child. "You don't need to be brought into this world."

"What's for the best? if you don't mind me asking?" came a strange voice from behind me.

I quickly spun around, and saw an old gypsy woman standing there with a cart lined with handmade trinkets. I had saw her numerous amounts of times walking the street trying to sell what seemed to be voodoo dolls and such, but never paid any mind to her.

"Nothing." I said, trying to continue walking. But the woman wouldn't let me by. She pulled her cart in front of me, and smiled, her wrinkled lip curling above her yellow teeth.

"No, I think there is something wrong, dear." she assured. "Tell Esmeralda what's wrong?"

"Why should I?" I questioned. "How could you help with my problems? You just sell dolls."

The woman looked back at her cart, and then back at me, her expression changing to one of disgust.

"_Just _dolls?" she snarled. "No, dear, I do not deal with _just _dolls….This is a cover for what I truly do."

"And what do you really do?"

"Spells. I am a gypsy….I can make any spell you could ever dream of. One to make you fall in love….one to stop your pain….which is it?"

"Could you…." I paused, wondering if this were the right thing to do. "Could you make one to get rid of an unwanted pregnancy?"

Her green eyes instantly lit up.

"_Could I_? I could make one strong enough to get rid of triplets!"

Without another word, she went to her cart and produced a few strange colored bottles from a cabinet beneath it. I stood there watching her mix the liquids into a small vial. When the substance turned yellow, she stuck a cork into the top, and held out her hand.

"There is a price, of course."

I nodded, and reached into my pocket to pay her. Once the money was in her boney hand, she handed me the substance that would end this pregnancy.

"Drink every last drop, and all your troubles will be gone."

"And what will it do?" I asked, looking at the cloudy, yellow liquid.

"_What will it do? _It will get rid of the growing child."

"Will it effect me?"

"No, you'll feel a little bit of cramping and then nothing. You'll be perfectly fine."

And with that, I fled back to the house. By the time I made it back, it was dark and time for dinner. I placed the vile on the table, deciding not to drink it until after I ate. As I sat there eating my soup, I fingered the vial, thinking about how horrible my life was turning out to be.

"It's not my fault…." I told myself. "If Erik didn't look so….."

I closed my eyes, trying not to think about the innocent life I was going to be cutting so short. I couldn't blame this on Erik…..I know it wasn't his intention to impregnate me. I knew if he were here, he'd be telling me to do the same thing. But as I continued eating, I couldn't help but think of how this baby would have turned out.

"You'd probably be extremely musical." I said out loud. "Knowing how musical Erik and I are…."

But I paused.

"It's fine." I told myself. "I'll just meet the right person and have another one. A planned one…."

But still, it didn't seem right."

"You weren't meant to be!" I shouted. "What happened between your father and I….it was out of pity…you weren't supposed to happen."

I had to end this now, before this child grew anymore….before I became attached to it.

"This needs to be done." I assured myself. "Think about your life, Christine…..Think about what would happen if you keep _his _child. You'll never get married, you'll never find your happy ending…..and you'll be stuck caring for someone who looks like Erik until you die…..People will point….they will laugh and throw things at you and the child….You will be the laughing stock of the town."

And before I could say another word, I began drinking the substance. It tasted like arsenic, but I didn't stop drinking….No, I kept the tip of the vial in my mouth until every last drop was gone. Afterwards, I placed the vial down, and stood up to clean the dishes from dinner….It was done….I had done it….My pregnancy was over. I had trusted the gypsy woman, trusted that her word was enough, but I should have known better than to trust someone like her. Erik always used to go on about how gypsies were the worst people to trust, but I always thought he was joking. The gypsy had told me I would be ok, but I was far from it.

I was eight steps towards the sink, when I felt the worst pain I had ever felt erupt within my stomach. It was a painful cramping, and I tried to stay calm and let the potion take its toll.

"Cramping….she said it was normal." I told myself. "It will be over in a second."

But the cramping did not stop, it only became worse.

I screamed, oh, how I screamed upon feeling my insides moving about. The pain was so terrible, that I collapsed to my knees and grasped onto my stomach.

"Oh, please be over with…." I cursed. "Please stop!"

The gypsy had told me I would feel nothing but a slight cramping and then nothing…..It had already been ten minutes and I was still in dire agony. Sometimes, I would think it to be stopping, only to have the pain shoot back at me being ten times worse than before. When I felt something warm and sticky leaking out from between my legs, I looked down to find the floor covered in my blood. This wasn't supposed to happen! She said nothing about this taking place! There wasn't just a tiny bit of blood…..no, there was a whole puddle, and it was still seeping out of me as the pain continued.

"Stop!" I cried. "Stop….please…."

"Christine?"

I heard my name being called, only to look over and see Nadir walking through the door.

Why was he here? Why was Nadir here?

"Christine, are you home?"

Before I could say anything, Nadir came walking in, and when he saw me his face lost all color.

"Christine!"

He rushed to my side, and held me as the blood continued to seep from my body.

"You're bleeding….what have you done?"

I would have said something, but the pain was too overbearing causing me to black out within his arms, never knowing if I was going to wake again….

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Christine's POV**

Pain….I was in so much pain. That's the first thing I felt when I awoke. But that wasn't all I felt, I was slightly bouncing up and down….I was moving! I sat up, only to realize that I had been laying down in the seat of a carriage. I groaned, but Nadir was there to push me back down.

"Rest, now." he ordered.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

The Persian man didn't answer me, he only placed his hand over my chest to force me to lay back down.

"In all my years, Christine, I never would have suspected you to be so stupid."

"Stupid? I am not stupid."

From inside his jacket, Nadir produced the empty vial I had drank from. I could only hope that he didn't know what substance used to be inside of it.

"You're pregnant." he simply stated. "Would you mind explaining yourself?"

I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"It's non of your concern." I whined. "Besides, it's over now…..I took care of it."

"No, you didn't. Your child is still living."

"What!"

I gasped in horror, and sat up to pull my knees into my chest.

"So that's what this stuff was." he said, examining the empty vial. "You wanted to get rid of your child. Where did you get this from?"

"A gypsy."

"I sure hope you didn't pay much for this stuff. The only thing it did was cause massive bleeding. But, being the skillful doctor that I am, I was able to stop it."

"Why did you do that!" I angrily snapped. "Why did you stop it!"

"To save your bloody life, Christine! Christ, did you want to bleed to death? If you're sleeping around with strange men, then I suggest that you be a bit more careful."

"I wasn't sleeping around…" I cried. "And the gypsy told me everything would be ok….that I would just feel some cramping and then nothing…"

"Cramping? You bled all over the kitchen floor….."

"I had to get rid of it, Nadir…."

"And why is that?"

"Because I won't have a demon child…"

At that moment, Nadir's face went completely blank. I knew he was shocked….shocked that this was Erik's child.

"Are you certain?" he calmly asked.

I nodded.

"I never slept with anyone else." I looked down at my feet. "You're a doctor! Help me, Nadir….get rid of this child for me…."

"No, I will not do that."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Won't…Erik is my most trusted friend, and I will not betray him like this."

"He doesn't need to know!" I cried. "Please, Nadir, don't let me have this child! It wasn't meant to happen, and it can't….."

"I do not abort innocent children, Christine."

"Then make an exception for me." I begged. "You know what horrors Erik is capable of….No child should have to relive the life he has."

Nadir paused, looking down at the vile.

"That won't happen…..And for all we know you could have very well had a perfect child growing within you, until you drank that gypsy poison. Who knows what damage you caused your child now…."

"Nadir, you know that Erik and I do not love one another. Think of the life this child would have…"

Nadir ran his fingers through his hair, pondering about such a subject.

"It can be done, but I will not do it….."

My heart sank.

"But, if you speak with Erik first about it, then I might make an exception."

"Nadir…."

"No, that is my offer. Erik is my friend and I will not go behind his back and keep such a horrible secret…..He helped make that child too, and so he has a say…..And do not lie to me, because I will be checking with him about it."

Then I remembered that we were in a carriage.

"Where are we going? And why is it that you came to the house?"

"I spotted Raoul and his guards near my place. I was on my way to visit Erik due to how ill he's become. But….it didn't seem right without you. And well, here we are."

"Wait, we're on our way to visit Erik?"

Nadir nodded.

"Indeed."

"Why? Christ, Nadir, you're going to draw attention to him! It won't be safe!"

"Of course it will. Besides, he needs my help. He's written me the past two weeks explaining how ill he has become."

"He's never mentioned that he was ill to me…."

"Has he told you he was dying?"

I laid my chin on the tops of my knees.

"Yes. The night before he left me, actually…."

"I don't know how much longer he has left, but his heart is weakening."

"Then perhaps telling him about this child isn't the right thing to be telling him at the moment."

"But a visit from you might cheer him up."

"Ok, but just promise me you won't say anything about my pregnancy until I tell him."

"Cross my heart, Christine. We should be arriving there at any second….We've been traveling all night."

I looked out the window of the carriage, and noticed that we were in a dark alley. Nadir then pulled the carriage over, and helped me out. The early morning air was cold, but I knew we would be inside within a few moments. Nadir walked me across the street where there was a brick building. He helped me step up onto the stoop before unlocking the door with a silver key.

"Come on….." he said. "Let's get inside where it's warm. You must be hungry, so once we're settled, I'll whip us up some eggs and toast."

"Sounds great."

Once inside, Nadir locked the door behind us. The place was only one floor, but then again, it was enough for Erik. We stepped into the parlor, where there was a grand piano placed in the middle of the room with a stack of music sheets piled on top. The windows had black drapes covering them, and Nadir pulled them back to let in a little light.

"Erik and his obsession with darkness….." Nadir cursed.

But where was Erik?

"Something's not right." Nadir replied. "It's too quiet, and nearly nine in the morning. Erik never sleeps this late."

The Persian stormed into the kitchen, and began looking around.

"Christine, start searching for him. You go check the hallway and I'll check this end."

I did as Nadir asked me to do, and headed down the dark hallway, opening doors in hopes of finding Erik.

"Erik? Are you home?" I called. "Nadir and I are here."

I opened the first door, to spot a small guest bedroom, but Erik was not inside. After shutting the door, I walked to the closed door of the master bedroom. I stepped inside, and noticed a dark coffin set up against the window. I had seen one just like it in Erik's lair…..It always frightened me to think that he slept in one. Inside the coffin there was blankets and pillows, making my worst fears come true. But something was different…yes, the room was in complete darkness, but on the other side, there was an open door with a candle illuminating the walls. Curious, I tiptoed towards it, and peeked around the corner. It was the bathroom, but that wasn't all….there, laying flat on his stomach, with one hand above his head, and the other clasping onto a bloody handkerchief was Erik!

"Oh, no…." I hoped he wasn't dead! I prayed to God that he was still alive!

I rushed to his side, and began nudging his shoulder.

"Erik….Erik, wake up!"

But he didn't.

"Nadir! Nadir! He's in here!"

Nadir came rushing around the corner, already pulling his stethoscope out of his shirt.

"Erik?" he calmly called his name, as he placed the end of his stethoscope on the sides and around Erik's chest.

"Nadir….is he?…is he dead?"

"Be quiet, so I can listen to his insides…." he snapped.

I stood there for the longest seconds of my life, wondering if he were alive or not.

"Let's get him to bed….."

Nadir finally demanded, pulling Erik's lifeless body to his feet.

"Is he ok?"

"He's very weak."

I ran to the coffin bed, and fluffed up the pillows and blankets before Nadir placed him down inside it.

"Take off his mask, Christine…"

I froze…..

"Christine, do as I tell you! He needs to breathe easier!" Nadir snapped.

I looked away, and peeled the article off before placing it down on the night table. Nadir came back with a syringe filled with some sort of medicine, and shot it into Erik's vein.

"Someone needs to stay with him."

"I will." I promised. "I'll stay as long as you make breakfast."

"Ok. Just let me know when he wakes up."

When Nadir was gone, I took over caring for Erik. His face was drained of all color, and his forehead was freezing. I tried to keep my eyes off of his hideous face as I stood there, but it was something extremely hard to do. I don't know why, but I even began humming him a song….As I was covering him up, I felt his fingers gently graze the bottom of my wrist. I gasped, and looked down to see his fingers slowly bending as he continued touching me. I smiled, and began doing the same to his boney wrist.

"Erik?" I softly called his name, hoping he would hear me.

"Erik? Can you answer me?"

And then, very slowly, his eyes fluttered open. He wasn't able to open them all the way, but something was better than nothing.

"C…Chr…."

He was so weak that he couldn't even say my name. My body trembled at the sight of his gaping hole of a nose, and the blistered flesh around his head, but he needed me now more than anything. If I pulled away in disgust, I knew it would only sicken him even more. I placed the palm of my hand against the side of his chilled neck, resting it there as I felt the gentle, yet weak thumping of his pulse. Erik's eyes closed again, but he was able to snuggle closer to my palm.

"You rest, Erik. Soon, Nadir will bring us in some breakfast. You'll need that to build up your strength…"

I then rubbed my free hand over my stomach, thinking about the child growing within me.

"I need food to build up my own strength as well…."

When Nadir came back into the room, he placed a tray down on the nightstand.

"I brought Erik in some healthy, heart food. And for you, eggs with toast. Did he wake yet?"

"He opened his eyes a little, but that was all."

"Yes, well, that attack put him out worse than any other one."

"Attack?" I questioned.

"Yes, I've come to learn that whenever Erik becomes upset, his heart goes into spasms. This one is the worst…..Usually the spasm stops within a few moments and Erik goes on with his day, but this one rendered him unconscious. I believe they're getting worse, Christine….."

"He opened his eyes when he heard me humming, Nadir."

"Of course he did. You're the only thing that makes him happy."

He turned away.

"Look, I have business to take care of. When he wakes, just make sure he eats a little."

"I will."

I ate my breakfast first, before reaching over on the tray for the cup of red gelatin that was sitting there. I dipped the spoon into it, and saw Erik slightly open his eyes again.

"Come on, Erik." I softly told him. "Lets get some food in you."

When he didn't open his mouth, I swung my arm beneath his head to gently lift it up. He slightly groaned as I did so, but I ignored it. I kept my eyes on his lips, and not on his face, but even the right side of his bottom and top lip were malformed.

"Please eat for me, Erik." I begged. "This is good for you."

He was so weak, that it took a few moments just for him to open his jaw. I only thanked God that he didn't have to chew.

"That's it, Erik…" I coaxed. "You're doing great."

I took another spoonful, and placed it into his mouth.

"Keep swallowing."

But Erik was weak, and I could only get him to eat half of what ever gelatin was inside the cup. He was exhausted, and I knew he just wanted to rest. When he stopped accepting the food, I placed his head back down on the pillow and watched him fall asleep.

He did not wake again for the remainder of the day. When I became worried, Nadir came in to check his vitals, and reminded me that he was just tired. I don't know why I felt the need to do it, but I stayed by his side until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

"Christine?"

I heard my name being called, only to look over and find Nadir standing at the door.

"I made up the guest bedroom for you." he said. "You should get some rest. You yourself are still weak."

"But what about Erik?" I asked. "He needs someone to stay with him."

"What he needs is sleep. There's no since in you getting yourself sick over it. You can join him in the morning…."

Nadir was right.

"Thank you, Nadir, and goodnight…."

"Yes, goodnight, Christine."

When Nadir left the room, I placed my palm against Erik's neck and heard him sigh.

"Goodnight, Erik, feel better in the morning."

And just before I left, I adjusted the blankets that were covering him, and whispered a simple "see you in the morning."

That night, I laid there in the guest bed, gently rubbing my stomach, and looking up at the ceiling.

"Your father looks so peaceful when he sleeps."

No! I couldn't be doing this! I couldn't! I couldn't become attached to this child, for as soon as Erik was feeling better, I would explain everything to him. And then….I could get rid of it…

The next morning, I awoke rather refreshed and threw on one of Erik's robes I had found hanging in the wardrobe closet. It was a little long, but other than that it fit perfectly. I then headed to his room, only to find Nadir standing over Erik's coffin, moving his stethoscope around his chest. Erik was awake this morning, and very aware of what was going on.

"Breathe in." Nadir commanded.

Erik did as he was told, but only coughed when he tried to do so.

"You need your rest. You're doing better than yesterday though…"

When Erik's eyes moved my way, Nadir slowly turned and smiled.

"Well, Erik, seems as though you have a visitor. I'll leave you two alone then…."

Nadir walked past me with a smile on his face, leaving the two of us alone.

"Morning, Erik." I cooed, approaching his bedside.

As soon as he saw me, he placed his hand over his deformity to hide it from my eyes.

"It's ok…." I told him. "I sat here all day yesterday when you weren't wearing it."

But he wouldn't listen to me and placed his mask over his face.

"Nadir told me Raoul was in Medoc."

I nodded.

"Yes, he was. I was glad Nadir came when he did."

Erik closed his eyes, and rested his head against his pillow. He still looked extremely weak, and his face was still as pale as ever.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drained."

"In your letters, why didn't you tell me you were ill?"

"I didn't feel that it was important."

"But I told you that I was ill…."

"Yes." he groaned. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better….." I lied. "Much better."

"Good….Since you're standing there, could you be so kind as to help me up?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to use the bathroom."

I did as he asked, and helped him into a sitting position before slightly lifting his body up out of the coffin. When his feet were on the floor, he raised his hand to stop me in order to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Just give me a moment." he growled.

When he was ready to move again, I kept a firm grasp on his body as I walked him into the bathroom. Once inside, I stood him up over the toilet, and turned my back.

"Could I have a little privacy?" he snapped.

"I'm not leaving the bathroom, Erik." I said. "I'd never forgive myself if you fell."

"Fine."

I kept my back turned as I heard him lowering his trousers and relieving himself.

"My body is so sore." he groaned. "I'm so achy I don't even feel like pissing."

"Well, maybe if you had a normal bed to sleep in…."

"Don't you dare go there, woman!"

"Well, it's true."

"I'm a dying man, and I'll do as I please up until then."

"Don't talk like that."

"These blasted ribs are causing me more pain than my own heart."

"Then let me bind them for you so they can't move."

I turned around to see Erik fastening the buttons of his trousers.

"I don't care what you do. I just want to sleep peacefully without having all this pain."

With his agreement, I helped him back into his coffin, where I was able to unbutton his shirt. His chest was covered in black and blue bruises; something that looked rather painful.

I took one of Erik's spare pillows, and placed it over the area of his cracked ribs. Afterwards, I wrapped a large bandage around it to secure it tightly to his chest.

"That hurts!" he growled.

"Stop being a baby." I told him. "It will be over in a few seconds."

I had just finished binding his chest, when that familiar sickness overtook me once again. I grasped hold of my stomach, and found myself running to the bathroom to throw up.

"Christine?"

Erik called my name, but I did not answer him. When I finished, I wiped my mouth, knowing what I had to do.

"Christine? What's going on in there?"

I came back out ever so calmly, my heart racing a mile a minute.

"Are you still not feeling well?" he asked, buttoning his shirt back up. "You don't look so good."

Why was I not telling him the truth? Why was I standing there trying to think of how to switch the subject? No, I had to tell him about this child. It was the only way Nadir would help me get rid of it.

"Christine?"

It was now or never….

"Erik, I need to talk to you, but I don't think now is the appropriate time. You're sick, and I don't want to bring on another attack."

Erik placed his head down, and sighed, his voice filled with such sorrow.

"Christine is leaving Erik again, isn't she?"

"What? No, of course not."

His face instantly lifted, and I could have sworn I saw a small smile.

"I'm safe for the time being, so I'll stay until the coast is clear…"

His smile faded away.

"Then what could bring on another attack?"

Why? Why couldn't he just listen to me? Why did he always have to keep asking questions?

"Erik…."

"What!" he growled. "What does Christine have to tell Erik?"

"I'm….I'm pregnant."

Everything slowed down, and Erik's eyes filled with tears, his hand clutching his chest.

"What? Has Christine been raped?" he gasped. "Who did this to her!"

Erik climbed out of his coffin, struggling to stay on his feet. He thought someone had raped me! Why? Why was he thinking this?

"Erik will find the man who did this!" he promised, keeping a firm grip on his aching chest. "He will fix everything. That bastard will pay! He will pay!"

"Erik, stop!" I cried, trying to get him to stand still. "You're going to fall….stop….I wasn't raped."

My arms got a hold of his shoulders, and he froze in place. His eyes were wet and teary, his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Y….You've found someone else? You've replaced Raoul?"

He turned away, sobbing hysterically, as both of his hands clutched tightly to his chest.

"Why would you tell Erik this! Why! Did he not make you promise to never tell him if there was someone else?"

He couldn't even finish his sentence, for he dropped to his knees in a coughing fit. I couldn't let this continue, I had to stop this before he killed himself.

"Erik…"

I slid to the floor, lifting his chin with my hand.

"Stop….there is no one else."

He silenced his cries if only for a few moments.

"You're the father." I said. "You got me pregnant."

He didn't smile, nor did he say anything. He just knelt there clutching his chest and staring at the floor.

"Erik?" he questioned. "It was Erik?"

"Yes."

In one swift motion, Erik grasped hold of my skirts and kissed the hems of them.

"Forgive, Erik…..please forgive him for spilling his monstrous gene inside of you. He did not mean to do so, Christine, honest…..Erik wasn't even thinking…Oh, how stupid he is, how stupid! Christine is bearing the bastard monster of the devil!"

"I can get rid of it…." I blurted out. "I want to be rid of it….Nadir said he would do it, but needed your permission as well…."

Erik wobbled to his feet, grasping the sides of the coffin to keep his balance. I knew finding out I was pregnant and asking permission to abort his child was far too much for him to handle in a single day.

"Erik is sorry…." he whimpered. "Sorry for everything…..If he could go back in time and change that night, he would have never even came to the estate. This is all his fault….If not for Erik, Christine would have stayed a virgin….."

"Erik…"

"No! Christine would have stayed a virgin, and on her wedding night she would have consummated her marriage like a normal bride! If not for Erik, she wouldn't be here now, alone and carrying Erik's monstrous child! Forgive him…It is no one's fault but his own."

I stood there, letting him sob and blame everything on himself, knowing it was I who had coaxed him into having sex with me.

"If Christine wishes to get rid of the monster, then Erik gives her his permission. If he were you, Erik would get rid of it too. Christine does not deserve the horrible life that will surely come if she were to have that thing….It was very kind of her to seek out Erik's blessing first before getting rid of it…..It makes him feel human…"

But I could not stand there and lie to him.

"Erik….I….I already tried to dispose of it on my own." I was in tears now. "I sought out a gypsy who gave me a poison to drink…"

Erik turned, heartbroken and crying.

"What?"

"She promised nothing would happen to me….but I was bleeding and in dire agony….That's when Nadir found me…..I'm…I'm sorry…."

"You were going to dispose of it and pretend that nothing ever happened? Never planning on letting Erik know?"

"Erik….."

He clutched his chest again with one hand, while punching the coffin with the other.

"Erik will never be human! Never! Christine never gives Erik the chance! So go! Dispose of the monster! The monster Erik never had the chance to know!"

"Wait…you want this child?"

"It doesn't matter what Erik wants! All that ever matters is what Christine wants! Go! Just go!"

I should have stayed, but I didn't….I left Erik standing over his coffin, his heart breaking. Erik was giving me permission to abort his child, and yet, he admitted to wanting to keep it. All he had to say was "No" and this child would be born. Nadir wouldn't do it without Erik's consent…but even now, he put aside what he really wanted only to give me what I wanted. Now that I thought about it, Erik had done this his entire life. From the simplest things being what I wanted for dinner, or what I wanted to sing, down to what I wanted to do about this child…..it was always about me! And never once had I ever asked him if it were alright, or what he'd rather have…..No, I had been a selfish vixen. God! No wonder he screamed about never feeling human…..it was all about me, and never once had he ever questioned my wants and needs…..never once butting in and giving his opinion. No…to him, making me satisfied was his goal in life and in return, he hoped I would love him. What had I done? Maybe I would never come to love him, but I knew I could start making him feel human…yes, I would make him feel human….starting now, and starting with this child…For once, it would all depend on him, and not me…..it would be Erik who would have the final say in this child's fate…

* * *

**Wow over 15 reviews for my last chapter….. Your reviews keep this story rolling! Please keep em up… Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Christine's POV**

I had left Erik, what else could I have done? He was upset, and I needed time to think…..think about everything. I plopped myself down in the parlor, only to have Nadir look my way.

"What was all that shouting?" he asked.

"I told Erik about the baby….."

"Really? And did he give you the answer you've been hoping for?"

"Yes….."

"Well then, I can have everything set up in an hour's time. I'm a man of my word….."

"But he was lying." I blurted out.

Nadir came walking in, and slowly took a seat beside me.

"What do you mean?"

I placed a hand over my stomach, and looked the Persian man in the eyes.

"I told Erik about the child, and he gave me permission to abort it. He said it's always about me, and that he would do anything to make me happy. Oh, Nadir, I know he wants this child, and yet, he gave me permission to get rid of it."

Nadir's hand covered my own ever so gently.

"What should I do? Tell me what to do, Nadir? Should I just forget about Erik and get rid of this child? Or should I keep it…..live with the fact that all of it was my fault."

He slightly smiled.

"I can not tell you what to do, Christine, because the child you're carrying does not belong to me. It is Erik's and therefore you should speak to him. Just go in there and talk things out. Find out what he wants to do….."

He was right. I stood to my feet, and reentered Erik's bedroom. He was not laying in the coffin, but sitting at his desk. I knew working on music always calmed him down….

"Erik?"

I softly called his name, and he turned around, his eyes red from the tears he had cried.

"I believed we both needed that few moments to calm ourselves." he said, wiping more tears away from his eyes.

"Indeed. But be as it may, I'd like to have a civilized talk with you."

"Right…." he moved aside on the bench he was sitting on, and motioned me to him. I took a seat beside him, keeping as much distance from his body as possible. When he didn't start the conversation, I took it upon myself to do so.

"Right…..So, I'm pregnant…."

"Yes." Erik replied, continuing to work on his music. "Erik was completely stupid, and has given Christine permission to get rid of it."

"Yes…..I think we've established that a few moments ago, Erik. I actually came back in here to find out what you want….."

"What do you mean?"

"I want your opinion on this matter. Yes, the sex we had created a child, but it's just as much yours as it is mine…"

"And I gave you permission to abort it."

"What do you want to do, Erik? I want your honest opinion. For five seconds I'm giving you the chance to feel human. I want you to truthfully tell me what your opinion is…."

His eyes widened, and tears came rushing to his mismatched eyes again.

"But what does it matter? The decision should not be up to me. You're the one who has to carry it and suffer through the pain of giving birth…and then its whole life. No, just do with this child as you please."

"You wish to keep it, don't you?"

The room fell silent. His hand trembled over his pen, as he once again found the courage to face me.

"In Erik's dreams, he only wishes for Christine's love…..He sees the both of us together living happily…..with children. Erik always wanted to start a family with his beloved wife, but…but as he's told Christine before, Erik must accept the fact that she will never love him. In my heart I still love you, Christine, but….I know there is no love for Erik, and therefore there wouldn't be any love for their child."

"What if I tried?" I questioned. "What if I worked at becoming happy over this child?"

"No, Christine, think about what you're saying….Erik knows Christine wishes for a happy ending with a husband and family…..This child would prevent all of it."

I looked down at my feet.

"Erik, I'm not sure what I really want any more. I miss Raoul terribly, but I know he's never coming back. Perhaps this child could change my life…"

"Yes!" he snapped. "For the worst! Erik can create beautiful music, flawless buildings, even teach his songbird how to sing…..but these things were all done with Erik's hands! If there were ever any mistakes, he could erase wrong notes, knock down crooked bricks…..even correct Christine in a voice lesson…..But….this child is being created by my seed….my hideous seed….Erik cannot correct or even erase the hideous flesh and features it will most likely inherit…"

"Erik, I may not love you, but you deserve better…..you deserve something. Maybe I can't give you the love that you desperately yearn for, but perhaps this child can."

"Don't have this child because of me." he snapped. "I deserve nothing! Not after all the pain I've caused you. You're right, you should be with the boy, and what did I do? Came along and ruined everything…..You shouldn't be here, and you shouldn't be carrying Erik's child…..forgive me…."

"Erik, you know it was me who made the first move on you…..I'll think about it." I said. "I have plenty of time to get rid of this child if I please…..I'll keep it a while, and see how things progress."

"If that is what you truly wish for…."

"It is…..but I know it's what you want too….."

When he didn't say anything, I knew I was right. I then turned to leave the room, when I heard him call my name, causing me to face him yet again.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"I was planning on sending you to stay in Cheshire, but…..if you're going to be tolerating this child for a while, then it doesn't seem right to send you off alone."

He was right….the last thing I wanted to be was pregnant and all alone.

"I'll be heading back to Calais, to leave Europe for good."

"Where will you go?"

"Where ever the ship takes me…..which will be far away. If I left you here, I don't know if I would ever be able to get back. If you are serious about having this child, then I suggest we stick together."

"Erik, I didn't say I was absolutely certain…."

"I know….." he interrupted. "But either way, child or no child, you're pregnant now, and that's what matters. If, or when you ever decided to abort it, I'll make other arrangements for you…."

I smiled.

"Ok…"

"In the mean time, just relax…..We'll be safe here for a while longer."

I didn't say another word, and left him to his work. That night, I ate dinner with Nadir, while Erik stayed within his room.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do about this child?" Nadir asked, sipping on his wine.

"Erik seems to want it." I said. "I told him I'd wait a while…"

"Seems that you want it too."

"I'm not really sure. I do have time to think about this, don't I?"

Nadir nodded.

"Yes, a month or two…."

"I just need time is all."

"This child could ruin your life, Christine. I do hope you're considering the fact that you would probably never marry, and be stuck raising this child on your own."

"Yes, I have thought about that."

"Erik may want this child, but you must realize that you need to do what's best for you. He's dying, and once he's gone you're going to be the one raising it, not him…."

I laughed.

"This morning you were on Erik's side…who's side of this are you really on?"

"I'm on the side of what's best for both of you. It's not my decision to make….."

"I know….." I stood up, excusing myself from dinner. "May I be excused now?"

"Goodnight, Christine…."

After gathering up my nightclothes, I approached Erik's closed bedroom door and knocked. Unfortunately, the only bathroom within the house was located in his room.

"Who is it?" came his soft voice.

"Christine. I was wondering if I could use your bathroom to take a bath?"

"Come in…."

I opened the door, and noticed Erik sitting at his desk drinking a steaming cup of tea. He looked up at me, and pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

"Bathroom is in there. You should let the water heat for a few moments…it can be rather cold at first."

I looked inside, and noticed a large bucket hanging over the tub with a bin beneath it to hold a small fire.

"Do you have a match?" I asked.

Erik instantly began rummaging through his desk, before standing up with a book of matches in his hand.

"Here, let me do it for you."

He came walking past me, his robe flowing with the swift movements of his body. He filled the large bucket up with water, and then threw a lit match into the bin below. The flames licked at the bottom of the bucket, beginning to warm the chilled water within it.

"There….you'll have a warm bath in no time."

"Thank you." I said, watching him retake a seat at his desk. "Did you eat?"

"I'm not very hungry. But I am drinking some tea. Nadir said the honey would sooth my heart."

"Is it helping?"

"It's calming my nerves, but as far as my heart goes, I'm not certain. I'm actually more exhausted than anything."

"You should be in bed." I reminded him. "You need…."

"Plenty of rest…..I know."

He placed down his pen, and began to make his way over to his coffin.

"It's funny how I never felt sleepy until now. Yes, we all need sleep, but I've never felt as exhausted as I am now."

He crawled into his coffin, and covered himself up.

"Your water should be warm now…" he yawned.

I walked into the bathroom, and let my dress drop to my knees. Afterwards, I sunk deep into the comfortably warm water and sighed. I stayed in the tub until my water turned cold….only then did I rise up and wrap a towel around my naked body. I slipped my nightgown over my head, and bounced out into Erik's room, where I quietly sat down at his desk to brush my wet locks. I wasn't sure if Erik was asleep, but he looked so peaceful laying in his coffin.

"Are you asleep?"

His eyes were closed, and he didn't answer me.

After brushing my curls, I placed my brush down and stood to approach Erik's coffin. His mask was off, but I was glad his deformity was pressed against the pillow, enabling me from seeing it. I gently placed my hand against his neck, only to hear a beautiful sigh escape his lips.

Erik was so innocent…..so innocent that the littlest things brought him pleasure.

"Goodnight, Erik…" I cooed. "Get some rest."

I began moving my hand away from his neck, when his hand gently pulled it back to his flesh. His eyes opened, and I smiled warmly.

"Am I dreaming?" he softly asked.

"No." I chuckled. "It's real."

"How was your bath?"

"Refreshing, thank you."

I pulled away again, and adjusted the blankets he had covered over his body.

"Goodnight, Erik."

I was halfway over to the door, when I heard him tell me goodnight. After walking back in my room, I yawned and laid down within my bed. I laid there rubbing my stomach, smiling as sleep slowly overtook me. It was strange knowing that I was pregnant with Erik's child…what was even stranger was the fact that I was happy. I laid there humming a soft tune, singing to my unborn child as if it were sleeping in my arms.

I was nearly sound asleep, when I heard a soft knocking at my door. My eyes shot open, and I sat up, one hand still rubbing over my stomach.

"Christine?"

I sighed in relief when I heard Erik's voice, but what could he possibly want? Had I not bid him goodnight?

"Christine? Are you still awake?"

I didn't know weather or not to answer him, but I didn't want to be rude.

"What is it?"

"Could Erik come in for a moment?"

I reached for my robe, and draped it around my body before calling Erik to come in. There was a dimly lit candle on my night table, giving off just enough light to spot his skeletal frame walking through the door wearing his mask.

"Erik? What's wrong?" I ran my fingers through my tangled locks.

Erik paced my floor back and forth, with his hands wrapped around his back. Something seemed to be bothering him, but I didn't know what.

"Erik, it's extremely late."

"Yes, Erik knows that. He apologizes for disturbing Christine, but he needed someone….."

Erik was still pacing, and was breathing rather heavily.

"Erik?"

"It's his anxiety….Please forgive Erik…."

Was Erik having an anxiety attack? This poor man….

"Erik, come sit."

He instantly stopped pacing, and looked my way as if I had just given him everything he could have ever wanted. And then, slowly, he came my way and took a seat at the end of my bed. He could have sat beside me, but he didn't….he was acting as if he weren't worthy of such a thing. As if I were a queen and he the poor peasant. I instantly crawled out of my blankets, and took a seat next to him….

"Breathe, Erik…" I replied, trying to soothe him. "Take some deep breaths."

I even patted his back to calm him down, and it seemed to be working.

"Erik's nightmares bring him such anxiety."

"Erik, it's just a dream."

His breathing finally slowed down, and he was able to calm himself.

"Thank you for making me feel better."

"Anytime. It's the least I could do for you after all you've done for me."

I was waiting for Erik to stand and leave, but he didn't move. In fact, he pressed his eyes shut, and grasped the bed sheets with closed fists…..what was he thinking of now?

"Erik?"

"Erik should leave, but…" he paused, looking down at the black covers.

"But what?"

"I….I can't go back to sleep." he cried. "The nightmare will return. If Erik goes back to his lonely coffin, his master….Oh, Christine…."

He was now sobbing into his hands.

"Erik, talk to me…."

"No, I could never ask this of you."

"Ask what?" I questioned.

"Forgive him for asking such a thing, but would it be alright if Erik spent the night in your room? He knows that his nightmares would stay away if he knew Christine was sleeping inches from him. Please allow Erik to spend the night at the end of your bed!"

He was begging me to allow him to sleep in my room, but not just in my room, in my bed! The thought of this frightened me….

"He will be like your loyal dog, Christine." he pleaded. "He would even sleep like one…..at your feet. Erik will never ask Christine for anything else. Erik would usually suffer and let the nightmares plague his pitiful mind….but he is so exhausted. Erik just wants to sleep, but alone, his nightmares won't allow it."

I was still afraid of Erik, but I knew he was extremely exhausted. He needed his rest, and I wanted to get my own. I would have sent him back to his room, but I was carrying his child and if I was going to give birth and raise it, I couldn't do it alone….No, Erik needed to be here, and I knew keeping him well rested was one of the ways I could do it.

"I'll allow you to sleep in here." I said, passing him a pillow. "But at my feet."

He seemed shocked by my reaction, and he even had tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, you've made Erik so happy….thank you! Thank you!"

I laid down, and closed my eyes, feeling Erik's hand resting on the blankets that covered my ankle. When he realized that my foot was beneath his palm, I began feeling him gently rubbing his thumb over the circular bone of my ankle. I would have told him to stop, but it felt absolutely wonderful….even through the blankets.

"Erik…." I sighed his name, as I laid there snuggled into my pillow.

"If my touch disgusts you, I'll stop…."

"No, it's very relaxing."

"Does this mean that Christine wishes for Erik to keep rubbing her ankle?"

"Only if you wish to."

And just like the gentleman Erik was, he continued rubbing my ankle as I slowly slipped to sleep. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I awoke later that night, with my room now in complete darkness. I wasn't sure of the time, but by how dark it was outside, I figured that it wasn't any later than three or four. I even forgot that Erik was sleeping on my bed, until I felt his hand still laying on my ankle. I moved my eyes from my pillow, to his skeletal form laying at the foot of my bed like a loyal puppy. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, until I noticed him shivering. God! How could I be so selfish as to not even offer him a single blanket to cover himself with? How badly I wanted him to feel human, and yet I was treating him worse than I had at the opera house.

Before laying back down, I tore a blanket from off me, and placed it over Erik's shivering body. His trembling instantly stopped, and I was able to lay back down.

"Thank you, Christine." I heard Erik murmur.

I gasped….had he been awake the entire time?

"Erik? You're awake?"

I sat up, and relit the candle that was on my night table. Erik sat up as well, and pulled the blanket closer to his body.

"Yes, it was unbearable to sleep without having any blankets to keep Erik warm."

This stopped my heart. Why? Why didn't he just wake me….or pull a blanket over him?

"Why did you just lay there shivering?"

"Because…..because Erik is a loyal dog. Dogs don't get blankets…."

"Yes, because they have a fur coat to keep them warm." I gasped.

But what I said sounded worse than I first thought it to be. I made it sound as if I were calling him a dog….making him think that it's what I thought him to be.

"Erik, don't refer to yourself as a dog."

"If that's what Christine wants…"

"You're not a dog. And I want you to promise me that if you're ever cold again, you'll ask for a blanket instead of laying there awake, shivering to death."

Erik smiled, and laid his body back down.

"I….I love you, Christine."

My heart began to race…..Why? Why had I done this? Why had I given him a blanket? He was cold, damn it! Yes, it was the right thing to do, but I was bringing feelings to him, feelings that were nothing more than false hope. As soon as the words escaped him, Erik raised his hands and covered his mouth as if it were poison.

"Forgive him!" he cried out. "Forgive Erik!"

Erik was in hysterics as he wrapped the blanket around his neck as if he were trying to choke himself.

"Stop!" I gasped, pulling the cover from him. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Erik deserves it! Hurt him! Strangle him!"

"Why? Why would I hurt you?"

"Erik shouldn't say such words…..he shouldn't tell Christine that he loves her. But….oh, such feelings tear through his body when she does nice things for him."

I placed my hand on his neck, causing him to deeply sigh.

"It's ok, Erik…..I know how you feel about me."

"But Christine does not feel the same for Erik….which is why he should never tell Christine how he feels."

I didn't say a word, for I didn't know what to say….or how to make him feel better.

"Erik….please don't be like this…."

I plopped back against my pillows, knowing there was nothing I could say that would make him feel better. But moments later, Erik was hovering over me, the same way he had done the night we had sex…..only this time he was dressed.

"Erik…." my voice was trembling. I knew behind Erik's skeletal body lied power….more power than I had ever seen in a single man before. He might have looked weak, but Erik was anything but. He could take advantage of me right now and I wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it.

"Please, don't be frightened of me…." he begged. "I would never hurt you, Christine."

One of his trembling hands placed itself at the side of my neck.

"Please, Christine."

He was right. In a few days it was going to be just the two of us. If I were going to be spending a lot of time with Erik, I had to get over this fear of him. Yes, I knew I would probably never get passed the fear of his face, but I couldn't stay afraid of him. I pulled him down beside me, and laid there, face to face with him…..And I don't know why, but I even covered our bodies up with one of my spare blankets. We were laying in my bed, like husband and wife…..like lovers…..and yet, we were not….

"Erik, I promise not to be frightened of you…"

Erik cupped my cheek with his hand, his lips being only a few inches away from my own.

"And I promise not to be afraid of my feelings…" I closed my eyes, dreading the feeling of his lips up against my own, but they touched my neck instead. A heavy sigh escaped my lips, his mouth sending waves of pleasure down every inch of my body.

"What would Christine like for breakfast?"

"What would you like?" I happily asked.

"I asked you first."

I giggled, and rolled my eyes….Erik, always thinking about me first.

"I want things to be different between us, Erik." I told him. "I want your opinion on things. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

In my mind, I wanted French toast, but what ever Erik wanted would be fine with me….I was really going to attempt to try getting along with him…..as a lover would, without actually being his lover.

"Erik is craving French toast." he said. "But I want to know what you'd like…"

"You're a mind reader." I giggled. "French toast is what I wanted too."

And I don't know how exactly it came about, but at the same time, we both blurted out the exact same words.

"_With fried potatoes…."_

We both gasped, before Erik stood up from my bed. God! It was so strange…how we thought alike, said the same things at the very same time.

"That sounds perfect." he replied, throwing his robe around him. "Just relax and I'll have breakfast ready in a little bit. After breakfast we'll work on changing our appearances."

"Changing our appearances?" I questioned. "Why would we need to do such a thing?"

"Because if we are to head to Calais, we need to change the way we look. Paris is looking for a woman with brown curls, and a man in a white mask….We'd be spotted before we could even get onto the ship."

I answered him with a simple "Ok" before watching him leave the room. I laid there staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the next few days would bring, and what my new appearance would look like…..I pondered, thinking about a new style for my hair, until I began to smell the wonderful, sweet fragrance of Erik's cooking…..I knew by the wonderful smell, that our breakfast was almost ready…it was time to get up, time to start a new day, the first day of my new life….my life with Erik….

* * *

**Please review! Oh, and I took some suggestions from a certain reviewer. I went back into previous chapters and changed some terms that were too "Modern" for this time era. Thanks! And please keep the reviews coming in. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Christine's POV**

As usual, breakfast between Erik and myself was anything but a civilized breakfast at all. He prepared a lovely batch of French toast and potatoes, setting it out in the center of the dining room table. He even poured me a glass of milk, before filling up a plate for himself and walking away. How badly I wanted to call him back, and tell him to eat with me, but I knew he wouldn't. The rudeness I had shown him during our meal in the cave had forever scarred him. If only he could eat with his mask on…..If he wore it while eating, I'd be able to look at him without disgust, or becoming nervous. But I knew that would never happen.

Erik was such a wonderful cook. His French toast was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. Usually, it was Nadir who did all the cooking, and even his food was delicious, but Erik's…..well, it was ten times better. This thought took me back to all the times Erik used to cook for me in his lair. He cooked for me all the time, but I never appreciated it, nor had I even cared how great it all tasted…why? Why was I only beginning to appreciate it now? I would have thought about this longer, if not for Nadir walking into the kitchen dressed in his robe.

"Did you cook all of this?" he asked, running his hand through his disheveled locks.

"No." I kindly replied, biting into another mouthful of my French toast. "Erik did."

The Persian's eyes widened.

"Erik?"

"Why does that surprise you?"

"I always knew he cooked, but up until now, I've never seen the finished product."

I giggled, and handed Nadir an empty plate.

"Here, there's plenty to go around."

While Nadir filled his plate with the remaining pieces of French toast, I stood up to clear my place.

"Allah! This is…." Nadir paused, stuffing more of the French toast into his mouth.

"Delicious? I know."

"There has to be a word higher than just "Delicious." Christine, you're so lucky to have a man who loves you even when he knows that you do not."

I turned towards the sink.

"Plus, it's hard to find a man who can cook as great as Erik can."

"Nadir, please don't say another word about it." I groaned. "Just finish your breakfast."

And with that, I headed down the hall to find Erik. His bedroom door was closed, and I knew it's where he had gone to eat breakfast. I fixed my skirts, and softly knocked, awaiting his reply before entering incase he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Yes?"

"It's me." I said. "Can I come in?"

"Just give me a moment."

I stood there, listening to him shifting about. I knew he was struggling to place his mask back on in a frantic hurry, but I didn't say another word until he did.

"All right."

I opened the door, and spotted him sitting at his desk, his breakfast not even a fourth of the way gone.

"I'm sorry, were you not finished eating?" I questioned.

Erik pushed the plate aside, and opened his book to begin working on his music.

"Don't apologize. I was finished."

"Erik, you've hardly taken a bite."

"I wasn't very hungry."

His voice was becoming angrier now. If there was one thing Erik hated, it was when I tried prying him for further information. I would have let him be, but if we were going to be traveling together back to Calais, and to God knows where else, I wanted him to be well fed and healthy. The amount he had eaten wouldn't even satisfy the hunger of a small toddler.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

His fist squeezed around his pen, and I knew he was only moments away from blowing up on me.

"Is there a specific reason for you coming in here?" he growled.

"Yes, you said we were going to change our appearances after breakfast."

"Right. I did say that, didn't I?"

Figuring that Erik was finished with his breakfast, I reached out to take away his plate, when his hand violently grabbed my wrist.

"Did I say I was finished with that!"

I dropped the plate in fear, causing the syrup covered remains to land in Erik's lap. I gasped, and took a step back, as Erik's anger passed the point of no return.

"Damn you!" he screamed, shooting to his feet. "Look what you did!"

"You were finished with your breakfast." I shuddered. "I only wanted to clear your plate."

Erik peeled the sticky pieces of French toast off of his center of his trousers, and angrily threw them back onto his plate.

"I was not finished with it! Who's to say that Erik wasn't saving it for later!"

"I'm sorry, Erik…."

I backed myself up against the wall, and watched him curse under his breath and rush to his wardrobe closet. This was the other side of Erik that made me fear him worse than his face. After digging out a clean pair of trousers, he came rushing past me to lock himself in the bathroom. I could only stand there, praying that my child wasn't born with the same ill temper.

When Erik came back out, he seemed calmer than he was just moments ago.

"Come, Christine." he said, pulling out his chair. "Have a seat."

I wasn't sure if this was a trick to get back at me for dropping the French toast all over his lap, but I did as he asked, and sat down. Then, from inside his desk, he pulled out a pair of sharp scissors and slammed them down on the desk top. My body trembled, and my hands sweated as I sat there wondering what he was going to do to me? When his boney fingers picked them up, I immediately spun the chair around so that I was facing him.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. "I said I was sorry…..Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" he growled. "I thought you said you were going to start trusting me? Did I not tell you this morning that I would never hurt you?"

"Then what are you doing with those scissors?"

"Changing your appearance…."

My face went from being frightened to completely horrified. What was he going to do? Disfigure my face? Like his? No…. I wouldn't allow it! But I wasn't the only one who knew how horrified I had become….As soon as Erik saw my reaction to his last sentence, he quickly came to his defense.

"No…No…Not like that! Forgive Erik….He does not think before he says things. What I meant was your hair…"

I sighed in relief.

"You want to cut my hair?"

He nodded.

"Yes. As I've said before, everyone will be looking out for a woman with long, brown locks. We need to change that."

I ran a finger through my curls, thinking about how life would be without them. I had my long hair for as long as I could remember. I didn't want to part with it, but I couldn't risk being caught.

"I won't cut your hair that short, Christine."

"I don't want to have it cut at all."

Erik then removed his cravat, and placed it over my eyes.

"It shall be a surprise. Erik will cut Christine's hair, and when he is done, only then will she see the beauty of Erik's work."

I sat there in complete darkness as Erik began cutting my hair. I was going to miss my long locks, but I knew I could grow them back when ever we settled someplace safe. Snip after snip, I sat there eagerly awaiting for Erik to show me my new look. I was so afraid of hating it, that my hands trembled on the arms of his chair.

When Erik pulled the cravat away from my eyes, he handed me a small mirror, and it was then, for the first time that I dared to look down at my new look. Surprisingly, I liked it….Yes, Erik had cut off more than half the hair on my head, but the style was fashionable and showed off more of my face.

"Do you like it?" Erik nervously asked. "Erik does. It brings out the beauty in Christine's face."

I smiled into the mirror.

"Yes, I do."

When I felt Erik's hands in my hair, I kept staring into the mirror, watching him pulling my shoulder length locks into a cute, stylish bun.

"Now you look absolutely divine, Christine."

"Thank you, Erik, it's perfect."

"You'll wear a hat, and no one will ever notice you."

"How are you going to disguise your mask? It's impossible."

He smiled, and walked to the other side of the room, turning his back towards me.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a moment. I've been mixing paints trying to get my exact skin tone."

When he turned around again, my jaw dropped in amazement. He had a normal face! How? How was his face so flawless? There was no white mask…..there was just flawless flesh….He was handsome! Completely handsome!

"Am I really that good looking?"

"How….how did you do that?"

I stepped closer to him, reaching out my hand to touch it. But what I felt was not flesh….it was leather.

"What?"

"It's a mask." he said. "One painted in the color tone of my skin. You can't even tell can you?"

I shook my head.

"Then I was successful."

I would have said something, but I was too busy staring at the newfound beauty of his masked face.

"Oh, Christine…..please don't do this to me."

He stepped away.

"Do what?"

"Look at Erik that way. His face is an illusion and nothing more. Illusions can kill people, Christine."

"What do you mean?"

He gently grasped my shoulders, his masked face looking deep into my own.

"I've spent years staring into such illusions, hoping my face would always look like this. But it's a lie…..If you keep staring into this face, you'll lose your grasp on reality."

He then lifted up his mask, revealing his hideous flesh. I whimpered in fear, and quickly turned my head to shield my eyes from it's ugliness. Erik shoved me away from him, and placed the mask back over his face.

"That is how I know your lovey-dovey expressions are not real. For you cannot even bear to keep such an expression once my mask is lifted."

"Erik, you look….handsome."

"No!" he snapped. "Don't stand there and call me handsome when you know I'm really not. Now go, get packed….we're leaving as soon as possible."

Before I could leave, Nadir came barging into the room.

"Erik, you've best get a move on."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There are flyers posted all over town. People are going to start suspecting you."

Erik reached for a bag beneath his desk, and threw it to Nadir.

"Saddle up my horse, Nadir. Christine and I shall be moving out within the hour."

"Very well, Erik, as you wish."

I walked out of the room, wondering where Nadir was going to go?

"Might I say, Christine, that you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you, Nadir. But may I ask, where you'll be going?"

"Staying here for the present time." he replied. "If people see three of us leaving the house, then it's possible to be caught…..No, I shall stay here and keep watch."

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly….

"Thank you, for everything, Nadir…."

"No, thank you, Christine. Just stay safe…."

"I'll write you as soon as we arrive where ever we're going."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nadir and I departed, giving me the chance to go into my room and quickly pack. After throwing some essential things into a bag, I placed on my cloak and hat before heading outside. Erik was saddling up his horse, and impatiently waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, extending his hand to me.

I nodded, and handed him my bag. After boosting me up on his horse, he too hopped up and sat behind me.

"Have a safe trip." Nadir said, smiling at the both of us. "I hope to see you soon."

"Yes, me too, friend."

And with that, Erik commanded his horse towards the city. Erik kept his arms around me as his horse galloped out of the city and towards the woods. As we exited town, people glanced our way, but we would be long gone before anyone would ever suspect a thing. We traveled all day, hardly saying a single word to one another. When the sun began to set, Erik brought us to a sheltered spot in the woods and hopped down.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Stopping for the night. It's far to dangerous to continue in darkness. Besides, I'm sure you're hungry. You are eating for two after all."

He helped me down off his horse, and pulled out the tent.

"I'll set up camp. Afterwards, we'll take a bath and relax."

I sat down on a nearby log, and watched Erik set up the tent. When he was finished, he grabbed a leather pack from off his horse and motioned me to follow him.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked me.

"Fine."

"We're making good timing. We could be back to Calais in a few days if we keep up our pace. I just didn't want to exhaust you with such a long ride."

"You're very kind, Erik." I said. "It's very thoughtful of you to think about my comfort."

"Always."

When we came to a stream, Erik placed his bag down and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"We'll bathe with our backs turned to one another." he said.

"What?" I gasped.

"Well, how else are we going to do it? I only have one bar of soap."

"Erik…"

"I won't look."

As much as I hated the thought of bathing with Erik, I knew I could trust him. While he was undressing, I threw my dress over my head, and stepped into the chilled water. I kept my back turned, until I heard the splashing caused by Erik joining me.

"The water is cold." I shivered.

"Yes, well, it's not spring yet. Just be quick."

Erik handed me the soap, and I began washing myself, feeling terrible that he was standing behind me waiting for me to be finished with it. I stood there sunk into the water, running the bar of soap over my flesh as quickly as I could. Then, from around my legs, I felt something slimy touch me. I gasped, and fell backwards, nearly falling on my butt.

"Christine, what are you doing?" he growled.

"Something touched me!"

"Just a fish….." he said. "Or a frog."

"A frog!" I screamed.

When I stumbled backwards this time, I bumped right into Erik's naked body, causing me to scream even louder.

"Christine, you should see yourself right now. You're acting completely ridiculous."

I handed him the bar of soap, and quickly headed towards shore to dress in my nightgown. Afterwards, I took a seat, watching the sun slowly begin to fade away, the sky turning a dark purple and pink color.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned to see Erik standing behind me, wearing nothing but his mask and a pair of trousers. His chest was completely exposed, the scars covering every inch of his flesh.

"Yes, very."

"Come along, we should get back to the tent before dark."

As we walked back to the tent, I couldn't help but notice that Erik was still shirtless.

"Are your ribs bothering you again?"

He faced me, and simply nodded.

"Yes, very much. The bouncing of riding on my horse didn't help it much either."

"Maybe you just need some rest."

"Yes, indeed. You should be resting as well, the baby needs it."

When we reached the tent, Erik showed me inside, where he made up a bed using blankets and pillows.

"Erik, you made this for me?"

"Yes, well you're carrying a child, and need to be kept comfortable."

I laid down, and sighed as the softness of the pillows and blankets cradled my body. It was so comfortable that I closed my eyes to relax myself.

"Rest, Christine. I'm going to make us something to eat."

When Erik left the tent, I turned over on my back and began rubbing my stomach. Erik was treating me like a princess, when I hardly deserved to be treated like one. He was waiting on me hand and foot, but why? Because I was carrying his child? I laid there, humming my baby a song, while relaxing beneath the covers. And as I was humming, I smiled….smiled because of the growing child within me. I was only a few weeks pregnant, and yet, I was already attached to it. I sighed, for I knew I would never be able to part from my baby…..even if part of it did belong to _Erik._

"Your humming is beautiful, Christine."

I opened my eyes to see Erik coming back in carrying two steaming bowls.

"I was singing my child to sleep." I said.

"It was beautiful."

I sat up, and he handed me the bowl of what looked to be stew.

"Eat up." he told me. "The baby needs to eat."

"What's in it?"

"Vegetables that I took from the house. It will have to do until we get to where we're going."

Once I was situated, Erik moved to the door of the tent. I knew he was leaving, but I couldn't allow him to do so. I didn't want him going off somewhere in the woods to eat and leaving me alone…..No, I wanted him here beside me…but why? Why was it that I felt safest with him?

"Erik?"

He turned, his handsomely masked face glaring my way.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me." I begged. "I don't want to be left alone."

"I shall eat as quickly as I can. I will return, Christine."

"No, please eat here with me."

"But my mask…."

"Can come off…" I finished. "I won't look at you, I swear. Nor will I turn my back this time. Please…."

Erik closed the flap of the tent, and sat down on his pillow that was on the other side. When he reached his hands up to unfasten the mask, I looked down at my stew and continued eating.

"Christine, tell me the truth, do you fear for this child?"

I didn't look up at him, for I knew what I would see if I did. I kept eating my stew, wondering what I could possibly tell him. As much as I wanted to lie and say that I wasn't afraid, I couldn't lie to him….not now…not after all he's done for me.

"Yes." I calmly said. "I do."

"Then get rid of it, Christine. I would never forgive myself if you were to have this child, only to feel grief and regret every single day for the rest of your life….Saddened that your child looks like its monstrous father."

"Erik, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it, but as of right now, I don't want to get rid of it. It's making me happy, and thinking of myself being pregnant makes me feel good."

"You, Christine, are the light of my life. Even if you cannot find the beauty within myself, you've found the beauty within this child."

When I looked up again, Erik was placing on his mask. Dinner was over, and now it was time to relax and eventually fall asleep. For a while, I laid there within the dim lamp light of our tent, closing my eyes and rubbing my stomach. I wasn't sure what Erik was doing, but I kept to myself…..Everything was silent, until a loud screeching rang out from the tall tree tops. I gasped in fright, and sat up, looking around the walls of the tent, expecting to see something trying to get inside. Erik on the other hand, was sitting on his side, supporting his weight on his left elbow while his right arm was occupied with holding an open book. He was still shirtless, and didn't seemed frightened at all.

"It's a hawk, Christine." he assured. "They're hunting for mice."

When my fear didn't let up, he placed his book down to calm me.

"They're harmless to us, Christine."

After picking his book back up, the noise occurred again. This time, I did not gasp, but I was still frightened. I don't know why, but I grabbed my blankets and moved cautiously beside Erik. I sat down right up against him, and laid my head down in his lap. When Erik felt this sensation, he gasped, and closed his book, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

But he didn't say a word, only placed his hand over my shoulder and gently rubbed it.

"That can't possibly be comfortable." he said.

"No, but I feel safe."

"But I want you to feel comfortable. You're carrying a child, Christine."

And then I pulled him down beside me. I draped a blanket over us both, and snuggled into his chest, feeling comfortable at last.

"Ch…Christine…."

I could hear his heart pounding against my ears, and I smiled.

"Goodnight, Erik…." I cooed.

"Good….goodnight, Christine."

And as I laid there drifting off, my lips grazed a scar that was crisscrossed over his nipple.

"Ch…Oh, Christine…."

I shifted my body, only to look up and see an extreme look of surprise plastered across his face.

"Y…You…..Shouldn't be doing this…." he gasped.

"I feel safe around you, Erik…"

"Yes, but you're driving my body mad….You're like a drug, Christine, a sweet, addicting drug…."

"Please don't make me sleep alone." I begged. "I'm afraid…."

Erik took a few breaths, and laid himself back down.

"What ever you wish for, Christine…."

And just like that, we fell asleep, cradled within one another's arms, our baby snuggled securely between both our bodies…..Mother, father and baby all together as one. And as the screeching of the hawk continued, I no longer quivered in fear…..only snuggled deeper into Erik's chest…safe at last….or at least for the night….

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Christine's POV**

I was fast asleep, with Erik's arms wrapped protectively around my body. I could feel his hand spread out over my stomach, as if he were feeling my baby. But it was then that I felt the worst pain in all my life. Erik flipped me over violently onto my back, and when I looked up at him, I noticed that it wasn't Erik at all. It was Raoul! I screamed, oh, how I screamed as the searing pain in my stomach continued.

"I'll get rid of this bastard for you!" he screamed, punching his fist so hard into my stomach, that he went right through my flesh and ripped out my child. But it was strange, my child was fully developed, and crying….

"Look at this hideous monster!"

"Give me my baby…." I cried. "Please, please let me see my baby…"

When Raoul showed him to me, I gasped in fright. He looked just like Erik! Even worse!

"How could you fuck such a monster!" Raoul yelled. "How could you! See what you've done! See what you've done!"

I screamed, and jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face as I sat there gasping for breath. I placed a hand over my stomach just to be sure everything was ok…..it was. It was only a dream, a horrible one at that.

"Christine?"

The sudden shift of my body had disturbed Erik from his sleep, and he was now sitting up, lighting a candle to find out what was going on.

"Christine, are you all right?"

I sobbed into my hands, as I thought about Raoul and that horrible nightmare. I missed him, oh, how I missed Raoul with all my heart. When I felt a chilled hand place itself on my shoulder, I gasped and shifted away from it, only to see that it was Erik's hand. The moment I gasped, he recoiled his hand as if my shoulder had bit him.

"Sorry." he apologized. "I was just trying to make you feel better. It was foolish of me to think I could do it."

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"You're covered in perspiration. Tell Erik what's bothering you. Is it him? Has his scarred body disgusted Christine?"

Without even waiting for my answer, he reached over and placed on a shirt.

"No, it wasn't that." I assured him. "I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"Raoul…." I cooed. "Oh, Erik, I miss him so much. I miss Raoul with all my heart and I only want him back."

This had struck a nerve deep within Erik's heart. I saw his face cringe upon me for even saying his name.

"If I could change the past, Christine, I would. I would wish for nothing more than for you to be in the arms of the boy. But I can't…Oh, Christine, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault too."

"Don't blame yourself, Christine."

"I'm sorry that I miss him, Erik. I know how much it probably hurts you. I can't help it though, I love him."

Erik pressed his eyes closed.

"Yes, I know."

And then, as if trying to nothing more than switch the subject, he took out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"Come, Christine, we should get a move on. It's nearly dawn."

When Erik left the tent, I rolled up the blankets and got dressed for the day. After tying the folded blankets up to Erik's horse, I turned to spot him packing up the tent.

"Hopefully by tonight we'll be able to find an inn." he promised.

"The woods are fine, Erik."

"No, you're carrying a child. You should be sleeping in a bed, not the hard ground. Now, not another word out of you."

I rolled my eyes, and Erik helped me up onto his horse. Once he was seated behind me, our journey began once again.

"How much longer until we reach Calais?" I questioned, snuggling into the warmth of his cloaked chest.

"A few days. We're making great timing. The woods are coming to an end. For a while it's going to be nothing but miles of open fields."

We were almost to the opening of the woods. I would be glad to have the sun shining on my face, rather than the chilled darkness of the woods. But something was terribly wrong. Instead of it being nothing more than an open road, there were barricades blocking it, with guards keeping watch. Erik stopped his horse, and forced him to back up.

"Erik, how did they know we'd be coming this way?" I whispered in fright.

"I'm not sure, they might have gotten to Nadir for all we know."

"Is there another way to the road?"

"No. We have to get past the barricades. It's our only way back to Calais."

I wasn't sure what Erik's plan was, but from behind me, I felt him wrapping his cloak tightly around my body.

"What are you doing?"

"We can get past this, Christine, but I need you to do exactly as I tell you."

"Anything."

"Stay down."

He bent my body over, and placed the reins tightly in my fist.

"No matter what, you need to stay down….Promise me."

"I promise."

I kept my body down as I felt the horse walking further and further towards the road. When I heard the cobble ground beneath the horse's hoofs, my heart began to race.

"Hold up." I heard one of the guards order.

Erik did as he was told, and halted his horse.

"This is a restricted area. Didn't you read the flyers posted back in London? No one is to come trespassing this way."

"I must apologize gentlemen." Erik replied. "I'm a hunter. I haven't been in London since last week. I've stayed mostly in the woods…..long hunting trips usually do that."

"Hunting trip?" the guard questioned. "If that's so, have you seen a woman and a masked man lurking about? He's considered extremely dangerous. We got word back in London that he was seen leaving there just yesterday."

"A man in a mask? I don't believe so. I regret to inform you that the only thing lurking around in there, was this small cub…."

Erik patted me on my back, as if motioning to the guards that my cloaked body was his kill.

"Is that so? If you're a hunter, then where is your gun?"

Oh no….I knew we were doomed now. Erik didn't have a gun. Nadir did…..and Nadir was someplace else.

"I use traps." Erik blurted out.

"Traps? You use traps? Where are they? Did you leave them in the woods?"

The guards were laughing now, and I knew this wasn't going to turn out good.

"Let's see the bear." one guard demanded. "If that's really a bear, then lets see it."

My heart pounded against my ears. This was it, we were dead! As soon as they found out I was a woman, this would all be over, and Erik gone for good.

"I said, let's see the bear!"

"I just want to pass." Erik said. "I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble?"

I then felt Erik being pulled from his seat. I closed my eyes as I heard him plop against the cobblestone road.

"Bring down that bear!"

I was waiting for a tug on the cloak that was wrapped around my bent over body, but that tug never came. I heard punches and fists pounding into someone.

"It's him! It's the masked man! Look at his hideous face!"

The fighting continued, but in the mists of it all, I felt someone jump back onto the horse, only to turn and see that it was Erik….maskless!

"Stay down!" he demanded, pushing my head back to the saddle.

Faster than lightning, Erik began steering us to safety. His horse busted through the wooden barricades, as the guards screamed and shouted for us to stop. When I dared to peek out from the cloak, I saw arrows flying ahead of our horse and landing on the cobble road. Faster and faster, Erik continued kicking the sides of the black stallion, beckoning him to never stop. I kept my eyes closed the entire time, until I heard a heavy grunt escape Erik's lips.

I sat up, and turned, noticing the look of agony stretching across his face.

"Erik?"

And then my eyes lowered to a sight that completely horrified me. There in Erik's right side was a blood covered arrow penetrated out of his stomach.

"Erik….."

His hand trembled to the arrow, trying to cover it from my eyes.

"Erik, you were hit!"

"D…Don't look….at it."

"We need to stop…."

"No! We're not safe yet." he cringed. "We…need to keep…going."

The sky above us darkened, and a rumble of thunder threatened us. We rode for an hour more on the deserted road, Erik becoming weaker at every second. When the first droplets of rain began coming down, I noticed a small barn a few yards away from the road. Without Erik's permission, I took the reins and headed the horse in that direction. I'm glad I did, for once we were near the doors of the barn, Erik fell backwards and landed on the hay covered ground.

"Erik!"

I hopped down from the saddle, and opened the rotting doors of the barn. As lightning flashed, Erik's horse trotted inside as I grabbed Erik under his arms and dragged him inside. The barn was completely deserted, but the hay scattered all over the floor was still fresh and comfortable. After closing the doors, I immediately tended to Erik whose bleeding body was turning the golden hay red. I propped his head onto a pillow I untied from the stallion's baggage, and began tearing away the may articles of clothing Erik was wearing.

"Can you hear me, Erik?" I asked, as my fingers worked frantically on his body.

"Erik?"

But he didn't answer me. He only laid there bleeding and breathing heavily.

When his chest was completely exposed, I noticed the tip of the arrow sticking out from the far right flesh of his stomach. I knew what I had to do, but the question was, could I do it?

"Ch…Chri…"

I looked down to see him looking at me. Yes, I was afraid of his face, but I didn't have the heart to show him such fear. I was crying, crying over him because he had become injured in the process of saving me.

"Erik….stay with me. It's going to be all right."

"T…take the arrow….out." he whimpered.

My face froze in horror, as his own trembling hand placed itself over my own. He then forced my fingers to wrap around the metal part of the arrow.

"S…Snap…it off…."

"I'll hurt you…" I cried. "Blood will flow…"

"D…Do it.." he begged me.

I reached over for the bottle of whisky I had found in Erik's bag, and took a deep breath. When I got a firm grasp on my nerves, I used all of my might, and snapped the metal point off the arrow. The movement caused Erik to scream in sheer horror, and I apologized over and over again as more blood began to flow from his open wound.

"Pull….pull it…" he screeched. "Pull it out…."

I grabbed hold of the end that was decorated with feathers, and as quickly as I could, pulled the bloody stick out of his body. Erik was sweating, and whimpering at every second. His wound needed to be cauterized before he bled to death. I frantically scattered to my feet, rummaging through our luggage to find the matches Erik had packed. When I found them, I looked around the barn until I found a small, rusty pail. I stuffed it with hay, and threw a lit match into it, causing a large flame to emerge. We weren't carrying much in our luggage, but when I found a small pocket blade, I held the sharp end of it over the flames to heat it up.

"Stay awake, Erik!" I warned him, as I looked over to notice that he seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

The flames licked at the tips of my fingers, but I didn't pull away. Erik needed help….he was going to die, and I couldn't let that happen.

When the blade was hot pink, I scooted back over to Erik, and pressed the metal against his bloody wound. Erik screamed….Oh, how he screamed when I did this, but I pressed him down. When the wound on his stomach stopped gushing blood, I moved the blade to the opening on his back side. Afterwards, I poured the whisky onto his wound to disinfect it, before wrapping it with a piece of my skirt.

The rain was hitting the roof of the barn, making it sound as if trillions of marbles were falling from the sky. I covered Erik's body with a few blankets to keep him warm, as I rummaged through our luggage to find something to eat. After finding some carrots and green beans, I sat down beside the pail that was producing flames, and began cooking them. It wasn't much, but it would have to do until we could find a diner to eat at.

After mashing up the vegetables, I crawled back over to Erik, and propped his head onto my lap. He sighed in agony, and opened his eyes.

"Come on, Erik." I cooed. "Time to eat."

"Am…..Am I…hideous?"

He was, but I didn't have the heart to tell him. No, I tried to ignore his face as I held up a spoonful of the mashed up carrots.

"Come on, Erik, let's eat."

At that moment, I heard a horse galloping close to the barn. I gasped, and hushed myself. I heard footsteps now….footsteps coming closer to the barn doors. I grabbed the blade I had cleaned Erik's wound with, and held it out in front of me as I sat in front of Erik's body to protect him. My body trembled as I watched the doors open, and heard the footsteps coming closer. I tried to keep as quiet as possible, but my breathing was heavy and loud. And then, from around the corner, Raoul came strolling with his sword in hand. The moment he saw me, he smiled evilly, raising his blade.

"Ah, Christine so this is where you've been hiding."

I held up the blade, my hands trembling around the handle.

"H…How did you find us?"

"There's blood all over the road. Your monster caused a lot of trouble back at the barricades. The whole force is searching for him."

"Please, Raoul." I begged. "Leave him alone."

"Now move aside, Christine." Raoul said, raising his blade over his head. "Let me finish him off."

But I didn't move aside, I threw my body over his to protect him.

"Don't Raoul! I'm pregnant."

This instantly stopped Raoul, for he lowered his blade, his face angry and shocked.

"Damn you, Christine!" he growled. "How could you?"

He threw his blade down, and stormed around in a small circle.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Raoul. Please don't take away my baby's father….."

Erik's eyes were slightly open, and he was trying to reach for the sword, but Raoul kicked it away.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"The guards shot arrows at us, and one hit him."

I was expecting Raoul to pick up his sword and attempt to kill Erik again, but he didn't. He sat down beside me, and sighed.

"Christine, you know what has to be done. Just give yourself up, and I'll make sure they go easy on you."

"And what? Let them kill him?"

"It's going to happen one way or another, Christine. Think of yourself!" he commanded.

"I have been." I said. "My whole life I've done nothing but think of myself. I've changed that, Raoul. Erik needs me, and I'm not leaving him."

"Why do you love him? Look at his hideous face, Christine….."

"I don't love him!" I shouted. "I love you!"

"God! You've ruined everything between us. Just do yourself a favor and let us have him."

"And then do what, Raoul? I'll never be able to sing in Paris again. Everyone knows what I did with him…..and now that I'm pregnant….."

I couldn't even finish my sentence. I could already see the horrors my life would bring if I ever went back to living in Paris, and with this child. I wouldn't be left alone….I'd be ridiculed and called horrible names. I was the monster's whore!

"Christine, don't think like that."

"How can I not? Don't sit here and tell me that everything will be ok. Would you take me back?"

"You know I can't, not after you've been with him…..now you're pregnant."

I sat there sobbing into my hands.

"Raoul, please…..He's dying."

"Then he shall spend the remainder of his days behind bars…Christ, he killed people, Christine! He murdered them!"

"He'll never make it to jail, Raoul, and you know it! Your guards will see him to the gallows before ever letting him step foot behind bars. Don't lie to me, please…. I still love you, and always will love you, so please, don't lie to me."

"Christine, we shouldn't sit here and say that we love one another when we both know nothing will ever change. The opera is done and our choices were made."

"You still love me." I said. "If you didn't, you would have come in here and killed Erik without a single thought. You know how I feel about my angel."

"Indeed. But just how far did you expect to get, Christine?"

"We were going to Calais. We were going to leave Paris."

"And go where? Africa? Spain? News will get around fast. You'll only be gawked at by any other city when they see a masked man and a pregnant woman walking about. And what of your child? Surely, you know that any doctor would want to put such a creature on display."

"Don't talk about my baby like that!"

"But it's true. And don't try to deny it!"

I looked away, knowing this whole situation wasn't going to turn out well.

"There's only one place you could go where you could live peacefully."

"Where?"

"It's a new place called "Coney Island." There's a ship leaving from Calais in a day's time. It's on the side of the world…..A place where freaks perform and live peacefully. It's the only way you and your maestro would be able to live your life. Coney Island is the land of a thousand freaks."

"It doesn't matter anyway." I told him. "Your guards are surrounding the barn, aren't they? They're waiting for your signal to come inside and slaughter us both."

"No, they are not. I came here on my own free will. No one knows that I'm here. Which is why I'm going to give this to you, as my farewell gift."

My eyes widened in astonishment, but I was having second thoughts as to whether he was setting us up or not.

"You're going to let us go?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. You're setting us up…"

"Cross my heart, Christine. At first, all I wanted to do was send your monster to his death, but as the days went on, I knew once I found you, I wouldn't be able to touch him. I know how much he means to you, and you mean everything to me…..I could never destroy something that meant the world to you. I don't know what you see in that demon, but I know in order for you to enjoy his company so much, he mustn't be all that bad. You would never love something made of pure evil. Yes, I was going to destroy him, but now you're carrying his child."

"I love you, Raoul…..I wish things could have been different between us."

"In my heart, Lotte, I knew marriage to me was not going to satisfy you. My family is high class, and you're plain and simple….I mean, look at our wedding. You wanted to be married in the village church. That was the first of many fights to come. We were romantic idiots, wanting to live two completely different lives. I love you, Christine Daae, but as a brother and it's taken me this long to realize that. So let this barn be your cage, for I am now opening the door to let you and your mate fly free."

I wrapped my arms around Raoul, and embraced his body.

"Thank you, thank you so much…."

"All the roads have been blocked, but there is one that hasn't. Take the Charborne pass and keep following it all the way to Calais. You should be there within a day. I can hold the guards off, telling them that I saw the Phantom's blood around this barn. You mustn't stop until you're on the ship. I won't be able to hold them off for more than a day, Christine."

"I won't….."

"We caught the Persian man, but he'll be sent free. He's denying all claims that he even knows you or the demon."

"Could you do me one last favor?"

"Anything in reason."

"Tell him where Erik and I have gone. Tell him we're in Coney Island."

"Very well. I'll help you get the demon on his horse, and then you need to leave."

I packed everything up on Erik's horse, before Raoul and I lifted Erik up onto the saddle. He groaned in agony, but I was there to keep a firm grasp on him once seated behind him.

"Thank you Raoul, for everything."

"May your angel of music watch over you now, and give you what I wished I gave you somehow."

And as Erik's horse galloped through the pasture, I looked behind me, watching Raoul's form getting farther and father away until I could no longer see him. My life flashed before my eyes, from the very first moment I met Raoul as a small child, down to the last tender kiss he and I had shared. They were all memories now, memories that I would cherish for the remainder of my life. Nothing was going to change….nothing at all. Raoul and I would never have our wedding, or our wedding night. We would never have children or grow old like married couples do. No, Raoul was gone…..leaving nothing but his last act of kindness; our freedom.

Raoul had assured me that Erik and I would be safe in Coney Island. A place where the freaks worked and lived. Was I a freak? It was as if having sex with Erik caused my rebirth from beautiful diva to nomadic freak. I was of Erik's blood now. I breathed the same air he breathed, I ate what he ate, I followed anywhere he went, I was even carrying his own flesh and blood. No, it was time to leave my old life behind, for I was now living in Erik's. I knew the ride was extremely uncomfortable for Erik and his injury, but Raoul told me not to stop until we reached Calais.

"So I let you…and the boy free back in Paris….and…this is…what….I get." Erik weakly groaned, slouching his body into my chest.

"Relax, Erik." I told him. "Save your strength."

"Erik….Do..Doesn't like being in someone's….debt."

"He was doing it for me, now hush up."

"Oh, the pain is too much….ple…please stop…"

"No, Erik, we can't stop. Not until we reach Calais. You heard what Raoul said. He can only hold the guards off for a day. Now do as I say and get your rest. You're going to need to look sharp when we try to board the ship."

I was surprised when Erik leaned his face into my cloak and closed his eyes. I felt terrible that we couldn't stop to let him rest, but we had to keep moving…That's all I had to keep telling myself….The ship leaving for Coney Island was going to be setting sail in a days time, and I didn't plan on missing it….

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! And I'd like to make a few things clear for some reviewers. First off, I'd like to thank BlackLeatherRain for correcting my mistake about the hawk. Thank you, I was at a loss for coming up with the right term. I have since gone back and changed it. And as for PersephonePhantomLOVER Erik is a genius, but I've combined all three versions of Erik….Leroux, ALW, and Susan Kay. You must realize that if I took the Leroux version and not the others, Erik would be speaking in the third person throughout the entire story. In the Leroux Novel, Erik always talks in the third person. But since I've combined all three versions, Erik only speaks in the third person when he's upset or angry. I hope this answers your questions….Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Christine's POV**

For hours, I forced Erik's horse to keep galloping without stopping. When Erik could no longer take the agony caused by the bouncing of the saddle, he spoke up.

"Christine**...** we have to stop." He gripped his side, and groaned. "I can't take it anymore**. **We need… to stop."

Erik sounded as if he were in a lot of pain, so I slowed down the horse as we came to the town we had to pass before reaching Paris.

"Christine, please…..we…need to stop."

Raoul had clearly instructed me not to stop, but I knew Erik couldn't take another moment of such an uncomfortable ride. I made sure Erik's face was covered in my cloak, as our horse trotted through the small town. It was nearly dark, and the small shops were lit up in candle light, giving the town a warm, welcoming feeling. Towards the outskirts of town, I spotted a small inn and decided to stop. We were only a few hours from Calais, and I knew if we got up early we'd be able to make it before the ship left. I hopped down from the saddle, and told Erik to stay while I went inside. I walked through the door, and noticed an older man standing behind the counter.

"May I help you?" he looked my way and smiled warmly.

"Yes, I need a room for the night."

"For you?" he asked.

"Yes." I paused, trying to act as casual as possible. "For….my husband and I."

"Of course. It's twenty francs, Madame."

While he signed us in, I laid down the francs.

"Here." He handed me a small key. "First room upstairs to your right."

"Thank you."

"Have a good night. If you should need anything, I'll be here."

"Ok, thank you."

When I left the office, I tied the horse up, and helped Erik down. He groaned heavily, and limped towards the stairs that would lead to our room door. Once there, I quickly opened it, and helped him inside.

"Come on, Erik, let's get you relaxed."

There was only one bed, but it would do. He sighed in relief as his body sat down on the soft mattress.

"Better?"

"Oh, Christine, the pain is so terrible."

I undid Erik's shirt, and gently pulled the garment off his shoulders. His side was bandaged tightly, and his scars exposing themselves before my own very eyes.

"Lay back, Angel."

I leaned Erik back against the pillows, only to hear him groan again. Once he was comfortable, I untied each of his shoes before removing them from his feet.

"Are you comfortable?"

Erik laid there, maskless with his eyes closed.

"The pain is so bad, but it's better than being stuck on that horse."

I left Erik alone for a few moment, and changed into some clean clothes before coming back and laying down beside him.

"Thank you for stopping," he cooed. "Erik was in so much agony."

I ran my fingers through his hair, and smiled.

"You were in pain. Of course I was going to stop."

"Well, Erik can never thank you enough."

When I noticed how dirty he was, I scooted off the bed and filled a basin with warm, soapy water. While Erik rested, I rinsed a cloth, and began washing his exposed chest, cleaning away the filth he was covered in.

"Oh, Christine, Erik is so exhausted." he groaned. "He wants to sleep."

His deformity was exposed, but I gathered up all the courage I could muster and began to gently wash his face. I cleaned each crevice of his deformity with extra precaution, running the cloth gently over his blistered and open areas on his flesh.

"That feels so soft." he murmured.

"I don't want you to get an infection."

But Erik was delirious and didn't answer me. I finished washing him, and after cleaning up, I blew out the candles, and crawled beneath the blankets before covering Erik up as well. All through the night, Erik tossed and turned in an agonizing fit. I kept to my own side of the bed, listening to him groan and cry out from the pain he was in. I felt terrible that I couldn't do anything more to help him, and kept quiet….until I felt the mattress shifting. When I rolled over, Erik's spot was empty, and I heard him stumbling to the chamber pot that was on the other side of the room.

"Erik?" I quietly called his name, as I leaned over to light one of the candles that were set on the night table.

When a portion of the room was lit, I spotted Erik standing in the corner of the room, his trousers down and his hand bracing the wall to support his weight.

"Are you ok?"

I tried not to stare at his exposed buttocks, but it was right in front of my eyes. I looked away, and didn't peek again until I heard him pulling up his trousers.

"Mon Dieu..."

When I heard him cry, I turned to see him clutching his side and weakening at the knees. I knew he was going to fall, so I immediately dashed to his side to stand him straight again.

"Erik, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Christine…..please stop this pain."

I placed him down on the mattress, and laid him back down.

"Erik cannot sleep. His pain is too much…"

I crawled back beneath the blankets with him, and placed my hand over his injured side. He shuddered at my touch, but calmed down once my hand began to rub his sore flesh.

"Just relax, Erik…."

"Oh, yes….." he groaned. "Erik's pain is fading away…"

"Good, now sleep."

Once Erik's eyes were closed again, I did the same, laying there rubbing Erik's injury to sooth his pain. I finally fell asleep like that, my head resting on his chest and sleeping to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. When I woke the following morning, I lifted my head from off of Erik's chest and reached over for his pocket watch to check the time. When I saw that it was six in the morning, I stretched and got out of bed to change.

"Erik? It's time to get up."I pulled my dress over my head, and turned to notice that he was still sleeping.

"Erik?"

He lightly groaned, and shifted beneath the blankets. I knew he was comfortable and didn't want to move but we had to. Our ship would be leaving in a few hours and we needed to be on I was fully dressed, I unpacked some clean clothes from out of Erik's bag and brought them over to the bed.

"Erik, let's get dressed and find somewhere to eat breakfast in town."

"I…I don't feel like moving." he said, struggling to sit up.

I assisted him the rest of the way, and gently began placing each of his boney arms into his shirt sleeves.

"I know you don't want to go anywhere, Erik, but we have to catch a ship that's leaving in a few hours. Once we're on it, you won't have to move again."

I buttoned his shirt, and handed him his black jacket.

"I couldn't find your mask."

"No, those bastards took it from me back at the barricades."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I have a black one in my luggage." He pointed to one of the bags I had scattered out on the room floor. "The brown one. Check in there."

I did as he asked, and opened it to find the leather article packed underneath a pile of his clothing. It seemed as though that wasn't the only mask he packed. Along with the black one, he also packed two white ones. I took out the black mask, and came back over to the bed to hand it to him.

"This will have to do for now." he said, placing it over his deformity.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes."

"When we came into town, there was a small café. A hot meal would do us good before leaving for Calais."

"Yes, I'm not sure when we'll be able to get a hot meal again. We should take advantage of it while we can."

Once everything was packed up, Erik got to his feet but his knees began weakening again. I rushed to his side to help him, but he raised his hand to warn me to stay away.

"Just load the bags on the horse," he told me. "I'll be fine."

I strapped our luggage to the saddle, before returning the room key to the office manager. A few shops away, there was a small café where Erik and I could get a hot meal before leaving for Calais. It was extremely early, making us the first ones that morning to visit the establishment. Once inside, Erik and I took a seat in a booth that was placed in a secluded corner. Moments later, the café owner appeared at our table, setting down two cups before filling them with hot tea. She smiled at me, and when I got a look at her long, blonde hair, I couldn't help but think that she resembled Meg. Oh, how I missed her too.

"Morning," she happily greeted us. "I brought you some tea, and I'll give you a few moments to decidewhat you want to order."

When she left our table, I took my menu in hand, and looked it over as Erik did the same.

"You're being awfully quiet this morning, Erik." I said, looking up from my menu. "Is something wrong?"

"No." he assured. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

I placed my menu down to give him my full attention. He was sitting there, stirring his tea with a small spoon. But he didn't stop…..he just continued stirring it as if the motion was giving him comfort.

"You don't have to listen to my woes, Christine."

"Erik, tell me what's bothering you."

"My injury, to start." he confessed. "But mentally, it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you're hurting me. You've been so nice to me the last couple of days, and you don't have to be."

"Erik, I did those things because I wanted to. I'm not faking those feelings."

I reached my hand across the table, and touched his own. He instantly stopped stirring his tea, and looked up at me with his mismatched eyes.

"I may not love you, but I do care about you. Now, please, don't be sad, Erik."

"You know what we're going to have to do, Christine." he said, brushing my index finger with his own.

"Do about what?" I questioned.

"You know once we leave this town, we can no longer be associated as acquaintances. You and I are traveling to another part of the world, and what would such a thing look like if we're living together without looking like spouses? I know we will never be lovers, Christine, but we need to make it look like we are still married."

Erik was right. I hated the fact that it was the way it needed to be, but if he and I were going to be living together and walking around with one another, we needed it to look like we were deeply in love.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked, cringing inside, awaiting his dreadful answer.

"Yes, I know how horrible it will be." he said. "But you and I both know it's the only way we'll fit in with everyone else. It's not proper for a man and a woman to be living with one another if they're not married."

I knew what Erik was getting at, but I refused. If he had any idea in his head to marry me, I wouldn't do it.

"I know what you're getting to, Erik…." I shuddered. "And I know it's the only way to be safe, but…."

"Christine, please, listen to me."He placed both hands over my own, his eyes pleading with me to believe him."We cannot just get on a ship together without being married. Think of your safety, Christine, think of your child. I know the very thought of being married to me makes you disgusted, and I don't blame you. But please know, that marriage between us would only be for the simple fact of obtaining a marriage license. A piece of paper with our names on it, stating that we're legally bound to each other. But you wouldn't have to do a thing with me, Christine. Our friendship would stay just as it is…"

"But…what if I find someone else? What then?"

Erik pressed his eyes closed.

"Then…..I would give permission for our annulment. I could never hold you back from what you really want, Christine. But as of right now, the most important thing would be our safety. We won't be able to get on the ship together without showing a marriage license."

Before I could answer him, the waitress came back.

"So, have you decided what you'd like to order?"

I quickly looked back down at my menu, and picked the first thing my eyes landed on.

"Scrambled eggs and toast, please." I said.

"And you?" the waitress looked at Erik.

Erik didn't even pick up his menu, he just looked away as if my hurtful words had pained him.

"The same."

When the waitress took the menus away and headed back to the kitchen, Erik buried his masked face into his hands.

"Christine, please forgive me." he begged. "I ruined your life. I've always ruined your life, and I know marriage to me is the last thing you want. You may think that I'm being greedy and forcing this on you because it's what I want, but it's not…..not anymore. I can't force anything like this on you, but believe me when I say that I'm doing this for our safety. You can make love to all the men you want…..you can see other men….This bond will be nothing more than a piece of paper to protect us….."

"You're certain?" I asked. "Promise me, that our marriage will be nothing more than safety. Promise me that I'll be able to come and go as I please….."

"Erik promises….."

I took a deep breath, and tried to say the words I had hoped to never say.

"I'll m….m..marry you."

"Ok. We'll get it over with after breakfast."

Get it over with? I never thought I would hear such words out of Erik's mouth. Get it over with? I felt terrible, for I knew marriage to me was all he ever hoped for. But I understood his anticipation to get it over with…I knew there was no since getting overexcited about marriage, when it was just for the piece of paper and not for the ate our breakfast in silence, not even saying a single word to one another. I felt like a prisoner who was enjoying his last meal before being sent to the gallows. I could only imagine the torture of being married to Erik. Married to Erik…God! I was supposed to be married to Raoul, and yet, here I was getting married to a man I didn't love. There was a chapel right before the town's exit. I'll never forget walking through those doors, and down the empty isles of pews, to reach the altar where the priest was standing. Well, at least I was being married in a church….that's what I always wanted….right?

"Ah, two children of God." he said. "What can I do for you?"

My body trembled, and I hadn't the strength to tell him why we were there. But Erik stepped forward when I couldn't.

"My fiancée and I would like to be married."

The priest smiled.

"When?"

"Now."

The priest seemed taken by surprise, but he grabbed his bible and came forward, placing our hands over one another's.

"Very well then. It is a little odd that you wouldn't want family here…."

"We have none." Erik growled.

The priest didn't say another word, and looked back at his bible.

"Ok then, why don't you start by saying your vows to one another."

Once again, Erik interrupted.

"We haven't any vows to say. You see, where we come from, we just get to the "I Do's" and save the passion for the wedding night."

I thanked God for this….The last thing I wanted to do was have to stand here and tell Erik lies. Tell him that I love him when I really didn't.

"As you wish…..What is your name?"

"You can call me….." Erik paused. I knew we couldn't use our real names. "Just call me Mister E."

I knew the priest was getting a little edgy, but he didn't question Erik and went on with the ceremony.

"Do you, Mister E take….."

"Christina." Erik blurted out.

"Right…Christina…to be your wedded wife, through sickness and in health…."

"Look…" Erik interrupted. "can we skip all this and get to the "I Do's?"

This frightened the priest, but he did as Erik asked.

"Do you….."

"Yes." Erik blurted out. "I do."

The priest then looked at me.

"Do you Christina take Mister E to be your wedded husband?"

My hands trembled against Erik's, but I knew I had to do this.

"Yes, I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife….you may kiss the bride."

Damn! I stood there scared stiff at the thought of having any contact like that with Erik. I closed my eyes as his lips began moving towards my face. He promised me! He promised me I wouldn't have to do anything with him! But his lips didn't touch my lips, they placed themselves at my cheek and gave me a quick peck before pulling away. I sighed in relief, and opened my eyes to see the priest standing there holding a pen out to Erik.

"You can sign the marriage license now."

He was standing there, quivering in fear and I knew he was rushing us along. I knew he wanted us out of his church as quickly as possible, and I wanted to do the same. Erik quickly signed his name, and then handed it to me. I took the pen from his fingers, and looked down at the license. He had signed his name "Mister E Mulheim," and now it was my turn. My hand trembled as I wrote my name….my new name._"Christina Mulheim."_Once I was finished writing, Erik snatched the piece of paper from under my fingers and rolled it up before placing it into his back pocket. Once we left the church, I helped Erik back onto his horse before joining him.

"Let's get this painful ride over with." Erik groaned, taking the reins in his hand.

"I think the priest is onto us." I said, continuing to look behind me, expecting to see the town's people chasing us.

"If he knows what's best for him, he'll keep quiet."

"It's strange…." I began. "Being married now."

"That was a funeral march, Christine."

"Funeral march?"

"Indeed."

"Erik, if you wanted I could have said a few nice things about…."

"No! I wasn't going to stand there and listen to lies!" he was angry, but his voice seemed to become softer as he continued. "I told you before what this marriage was…..It was for the document in my back pocket. I know it was a funeral march for you…..There was no need to sugar coat it."

"Was it a funeral march for you?"

"Christine, do you even have to ask such a thing?"

"Well, you didn't seem happy about it."

"What? It isn't everyday I get to marry a woman who hates me?"

"Erik!" I slapped his shoulder. "I don't hate you, and you know it. I told you days ago that I didn't hate you….Christ, this morning I told you I cared for you."

"Ok…." he growled. "I take it back, I married a woman who can't stand the sight of me, but cares about my well being…"

"Erik…."

"And I'll say it again. It kills me for things to have to be this way, Christine, but the document in my back pocket will keep us safe and out of the minds of others."

"What about rings?" I asked. "Yes, we have a document saying we're married, but what about rings?"

"I see no need in it. If anyone should ask, we say these simple words. _"In our religion marriage is based around vows and promises, not wedding rings_."

Not another word between Erik and I was said. When we made it to Calais, Erik hopped down from his horse and helped me down. He handed me my bags, and then swung his over his shoulder.

"We need to stay close now, Christine. Just let me do all the talking and don't say a word."

There were crowds and crowds of people standing in line to get on the ship that would take us to Coney Island. Erik placed a hat on my head, and did the same to himself, pulling it over his face so it was hard to notice the black mask covering his right side. I was afraid we would be noticed, but I stood in line with Erik as we attempted to get on. When we reached the entrance of the ship, we were stopped just like the previous people in line. A large man held out his arm to stop us from walking, and demanded to know our names.

"Names…."

"Mister E Mulheim and Christina Mulheim." Erik answered.

"Is that so? Let me see your marriage license."

Erik revealed the document out of his back pocket, and the man looked over it. My palms began to sweat as I stood there just waiting for the man to notice something wrong, but he handed the document back to Erik, and handed us a ticket.

"Quarter one hundred and thirteen."

I sighed in relief when Erik and I were able to pass. We followed the crowds down long hallways, some parting off to their rooms along the way. Our room however was below deck in a dingy strange smelling hallway. Which, I was sort of glad about, seeing that we were wanted all over France. The less people saw us, the better…. When Erik opened the door to our room, it was anything but beautiful. There were no windows, one full sized bed in the corner, a chamber pot placed on the floor, and a small desk up against the wall.

"Christine, maybe we shouldn't do this…" Erik said, obviously detesting our quarters.

"Why not?"

We were holding up the small crowd behind us, causing them to become extremely pushy. I pulled Erik into our room, and closed the door before continuing the conversation.

"This room is worse than my lair back at the opera house, Christine."

"Does it bother you?"

"Me? Of course not. I've lived in worse places, but for you and the baby….." he paused, his arms moving in all directions, spotting out every unsanitary thing within the room. "A chamber pot….the air smells like raw sewage…."

I placed a hand on his boney shoulder.

"Erik, if we don't leave Europe, then what? What are we going to do? We're in danger…..this is our only chance to live in peace. Raoul was kind enough…."

"Raoul! Yes! Your lover….." he cringed, throwing his luggage onto the bed.

"Erik, don't be ungrateful. Raoul did both of us a favor. He could have killed us both."

"No, Christine, he would have killed me! Christ! I may have been slipping in and out of consciousness, but I heard you_… "Oh, Raoul, I love you soooo much. Would you take me back?"_

"You were delirious, Erik…. Those were from two separate conversations."

"So what's a lie? Nothing! You told him that you loved him, and you also asked if he would take you back…."

"Yes, but not in the way you're making it to be, Erik….I married you!"

"Oh, don't even go there, Christine. We both did it for the documentation. You still love the boy."

"I do." I confessed. "I love him with all my heart. Yes, I wish I were with him, but I'm not, I'm with you…..I'm here with you and I'm carrying _your_ child."

I only meant to make him see this in the kindest way possible, but my words came out sounding as if I hated the fact that I was with him and not Raoul. Yes, I wished I was happily married to Raoul, but I've come to accept the life I've chosen - all because of what I gave to Erik….God! And what for? I gave him my virginity and now look where I'm at. It was supposed to end that night. He was supposed to be gone in the morning and I was supposed to go on with my life, never see Erik again. Now look at me…..where did that plan go?Erik took my words to heart, literally. He gasped for air, and lost his balance. I only thanked God he was right next to the bed. He sat there, clutching his chest as if he were having another attack….God! Don't let this be happening….I didn't know how to treat him, Nadir was his doctor, not me…..He was the one who knew all about Erik's weak heart.

"I'll give you one last chance, Christine…" he cried, pointing to the door. "You can leave. Before this ship leaves, I'm giving you the chance to get off it. Go, live your life the way you want. But, if you choose to stay, you can blame nobody but yourself for all the sadness your life will possibly bring once we get to where we're going. If I'm causing you such grief, then go! Be free from this monster."

How badly I wanted to leave. How badly I wanted to just say "ok" and walk right back to the Paris opera house. But things just weren't that easy. Plus, where was I going to go? Raoul couldn't take me back, and neither would the opera house. I'd be caught by the police and forced to tell them all about Erik…..and what about my child? No, I had to stay.

"Not going?" he angrily questioned.

I shook my head.

"I want to stay with you, Erik."

Either way, at that point I didn't have a choice. The whistle blew, and I could feel the ship already moving. This was going to be my prison for the next ten days. I was going to be stuck in this room with Erik. I had never been confined to a single quarter with him for so long, but in my heart, I knew if I could get through the next ten days without loathing Erik more than I already did, I could get through the next one hundred years or so.

* * *

**Wow….Thank you BlackLeatherRain for all the help with editing. You are my time machine and grammar girl! And for everyone else, please review! Thank you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Christine's POV**

The ship ride was pure hell, and I never realized how boring confinement could become. The first few days were the worst of the entire trip. There was entirely nothing to do except sit on our bed and read, watch Erik work at the desk, or sleep. The worst part was our meals. We received three meals a day, and each one was worse than the previous meal. Breakfast consisted of runny oatmeal and burnt toast, lunch was a piece of sloppy meat with a side of lukewarm salad, and dinner was some sort of pasta that tasted as if it had been sitting out for days. What made things even worse was Erik's sea sickness. The rocking of the ship was completely unbearable and while it didn't bother me too much, Erik on the other hand couldn't handle it. The chamber pot was always filled with our waste, making the room smell a bit foul, but when Erik's bile came into the mix, it made the room smell completely and utterly disgusting. At night, I would sleep beside Erik as the waves continued rocking the ship, keeping him up for most of the night. We were on our fourth day when I finally reached my breaking point. I needed to get away from the room, if only for an hour. Erik had ventured off to the infirmary to obtain something for his stomach, leaving me alone. So, for the first time since our journey began, I left the room and headed to the ship's deck. The fresh smell of the salty sea air calmed my nerves, and I leaned against the metal rails of the deck to gaze out at the open sea in front of us. We were only a third of the way into our journey to Coney Island, but I wished for nothing more than to just be there now. If I had to endure another eight days at sea, I would surely go insane. When I heard something being dumped over the railings, I looked over and noticed Erik standing a short distance away, dumping our filled chamber pot.

"Oh, Erik, you didn't have to do that." I said walking towards him.

"Nonsense." he assured. "I was the one who filled it. Why should you have to dump it?"

Erik placed it aside, and leaned against the railing.

"I would have done it, Erik."

Erik knew I would have done anything for him, and hated the fact that I was like that. He didn't say another word about it, and so I decided to switch the subject before another argument rose between us.

"What did the infirmary do for your illness?"

Out of his pocket, Erik produced a packet of round tablets.

"Seems as though I'm not the only one on board who's been stricken ill with seasickness. I found myself standing with ten other people in a room that reeked of bile. The so called nurse handed us each a packet of these sulfur tablets and shooed us away as if we were a crowd of pesty children."

"Our room reeks."

"Sweetheart, the whole ship reeks."

Erik's quip made me giggle, and I looked up towards the darkening sky.

"We should get back inside. Looks like rain."

"As much as I'd rather stay out here, I believe you're right. I mean, we do have dinner to look forward to."

The thought of another dinner aboard this ship made me gag.

"Please, Erik." I groaned. "Don't remind me. I think if I have to eat another meal I'll throw it up."

Erik smiled from beneath the black mask. What was he up to now?

"I have a surprise for you, Christine."

Before I could ask what he was talking about, I followed him inside. I liked it much better when we were outside listening to the waves and seagulls flying above. The hallways were anything but silent. Crowds of people talking outside their open rooms, the ship's engine humming throughout the ship, and the banging of slamming doors were just a few of the annoying sounds to be heard. Once back inside our room, Erik closed the door and sat me down on our bed.

"Now close your eyes." he said.

"Erik, what are you up to?"

"Just do it."

I did as I was told, and closed my eyes. I sat there listening to Erik move about the room and remove things from off his desk. What was he doing?

"Erik?"

"Keep them closed, Christine. Just another few moments."

"Can I open them now?"

He didn't answer me, and kept moving about. When the room finally fell silent, I could only wonder - what he was doing now?

"All right. Open them…."

And when I did, what I saw amazed me. There, on his desk was a beautiful set up with a table cloth, two lit candles and a wonderful selection of food. How had he done this?

"Erik?"

"Lovely, is it not?"

He pulled out a chair, and I took a seat.

"Erik, how did you do this?"

Erik took a seat across from me, and poured me a glass of water.

"I found my way to the kitchen." he said. "I couldn't continue letting my pregnant angel eat such filth. No, I snuck out a cart full of the food they were serving the wealthier passengers upstairs."

"Erik, you could have been caught."

"And you could have been sick. The health of you and this child is far more important then being caught. The food they've been serving us isn't even fit for poor peasants."

I smiled.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

When I looked down at my plate, it was filled with fresh greens and a piece of chicken.

"What about yourself?" I asked.

"I'll eat later…."

"Erik, take off your mask."

Our eyes met, and after seeing the truth of what I wanted to do within my eyes, he began to remove his mask.

"Does my face still scare you?"

I paused at eating my meal, and thought about what to say. Indeed it did, but I couldn't tell him….not now, not after all he's done for me.

"Just eat your meal, Erik. It means the world that you're eating with me."

"Well, if it makes Christine happy, then Erik is happy."

"I am, Erik."

"Yes, and even though these past couple of days have been hell, you still seem extremely happy."

I smiled, placing a hand over my stomach.

"Yes, I am."

I knew what had kept me happy over the past few days - it had been this child. I don't know why, but every time I thought about what it would turn out like or the thought of being able to play with an actual child that was of my own flesh and blood, it made me instantly smile. Yes, I had not told Erik yet, but I knew there was no way I could ever part with it now. I know I shouldn't have become attached so quickly, but I couldn't help it.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

I took a breath, extremely happy about what I was about to tell him.

"I'm going to look you in the eyes and tell you something important."

"Christine, there is no need to do such a thing, for I know it will only bring you fear."

"Perhaps, but I still wish to look you in the eyes. I need you to know that I'm telling the truth."

"Oh, angel." his voice softened. "I would believe you no matter if you looked at me or not."

"But I wish to."

I then took a deep breath, and faced him. His flesh was discolored and blistered in most places. There was even gashes and deep scars indented into his cheek, but I didn't dare look away. Instead, I took another deep breath and told him what I had intended to tell him.

"I've decided to keep the child."

A small smile formed across his malformed lips, and up until now, I never realized how handsome his smile was. Usually, I was used to seeing his creepy yet disturbing expressions, but now, his smile was just…..oh, what's the word? Sweet….

"What changed your mind?" he kindly questioned. "If you don't mind me asking, that is…"

"I've been thinking a lot about the future." I said, sipping on my glass of water. "It made me smile when I thought about this child being in it."

"Well, either way, it's your choice. But Erik is happy about the one you've made."

"Yes." I happily sighed. "Me too."

When dinner was finished, Erik worked on cleaning up while I slipped my nightgown on. For some reason I was more tired tonight than I had ever been - was it possible for this child to be making me more tired? I wasn't sure, but crawled into bed to relax. As I laid there rubbing my stomach, I eyed Erik who was sitting in his chair cleaning out his arrow wound. On our first few nights aboard the ship, I had taken the liberty in doing so because of how weak he had been, but now he was doing it all on his own. I knew he didn't like others touching him, which was probably the reason why he was now cleaning his wound by himself.

"How does it feel?" I asked him.

He didn't look up, nor did he stop dabbing it with the alcohol drenched cloth. No, he continued cleaning it as if stopping would only worsen the pain.

"Still hurts like hell, but better than it's been."

"Good."

"Well, without you I wouldn't even be sitting here." he assured. "You, angel, saved my life."

I smiled. "No, you saved mine."

"Are we really going to argue about this?" he teased. "Because I will come out winning this argument."

"Really? How certain are you?"

Erik stood up and came walking towards the bed with his shirt hanging off his shoulders. When he was right in front of me, he hovered over my body playfully.

"I am quite certain, Christine."

Our lips were so close to each other's, but Erik's smile quickly faded away and he moved away from me.

"I am sorry, Christine. I shouldn't have been so close like that."

I moved over in bed, knowing he was right. Any closer and it would have been awkward. Instead, Erik finished up with the alcohol, and took a seat at his desk.

"Erik? What are we going to do once we get to Coney Island?"

He sat there writing on a piece of paper. I wasn't sure what he was writing, but I guessed it was his music. When wasn't it his music?

"Well, first we have to find a place to live. For a while it's going to probably be in a motel."

"Yes." I pulled my knees into my chest. "I know."

"But Erik promises that he will move his Christine into an apartment as soon as he finds a steady job."

What would Erik do? What kind of work would he be hired for? Then again, Raoul mentioned that freaks from all over the world come to Coney Island for work. What kind of work was he talking about.

"What line of work do you think you'll get into?"

Erik looked up from his work, and shrugged.

"Not sure yet. Perhaps masonry work."

Masonry? I never thought Erik was possible of doing such work. Music, Yes. Masonry? No.

"What do you know about being a mason?"

Erik cocked his head in my direction, almost appearing as if I'd insulted him.

"I was a mason, Christine."

This took me completely by surprise.

"What? Really? When?" I couldn't get my questions out fast enough.

"When I was about your age."

I laughed.

"Erik, you make yourself sound so old."

"That's besides the point Christine. But yes, I was an apprentice in Rome."

Erik placed his pen down, and crawled in to bed beside me.

"Tell me more." I begged, laying beside him.

"What do you wish to know? I built buildings from bricks, and designed churches…"

"You never told me about this."

"Only because I didn't find it necessary, Christine." he argued. "The less you know about my past, the better."

"Was it hard work?"

"Hard? It was back breaking."

He then showed me his hands. I never bothered examining every crevice of his boney fingers, but I looked down at his knuckles only to notice that they were covered in scars.

"Erik, your knuckles….."

"It's from constant brick work. Most times at the end of the day my body would be covered in white dust and my knuckles in blood."

"Then why would you want to get back into that line of work?" I asked, worrying for his health. "You're not a young man anymore."

"If not that, then what?" he snapped. "What in this world could I possibly do in daylight besides building and laying bricks? If not that, then what?"

I knew he was upset, but I wouldn't let him be like that. I placed my hand over his mask, and smiled.

"Erik, you're so talented. Maybe you could sell your music."

This seemed to calm him down.

"You think so?"

I nodded.

"Erik, you're so talented. I'm just trying to look out for you, and hard labor wouldn't be good for your health. Especially with your weak heart."

"Erik is just looking out for Christine's best interest."

"You're sweet."

We laid in silence for a few moments before Erik spoke up again.

"Christine, I really….." he paused, and I opened my eyes. He seemed so upset, but I didn't know why.

"Erik…."

"No, I shouldn't say such things, Christine. For I know I will only cause myself more pain."

"Erik, I know I'm afraid of your face, but… but I don't want to be. You're very kind, and you care about me a lot."

"More than life itself. But I know you'll never be able to feel the same for me."

"Maybe not love, but I do care for you."

His eyes instantly darted to my own.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not. I told you before that I really care about you. Oh, Erik please don't bring this up again. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Erik cupped my cheek with his hand, begging me to do the unthinkable.

"Please, love Erik. He would treat Christine like a princess. He would do anything for her."

But before I could answer him, Erik jumpedoff of the bed and pounded his fist into the wall in anger.

"Forgive him! Forgive Erik…."

I sat up, and watched as Erik paced the floor in tears.

"He broke his promise to Christine! He promised her he wouldn't make his angel do anything with him, and yet he is begging her to love him."

I knew if I didn't do something, Erik was going to experience another attack.

"Erik, it's ok. You did nothing wrong."

Erik seemed to calm down, and that's when I blurted out the one thing I thought I'd never say.

"Erik, when we get to Coney Island, I'd really like to spend more time together."

He spun around, and through those tears that were wetting his face, a smile formed.

"Really?"

Oh, how could I say no to such an expression? He looked as though he were a child who had just gotten what he wanted for Christmas, as if all his dreams had come true.

"Yes, as I've said before, I really care about you."

When he came back to bed, he wiped his mismatched eyes and snuggled beneath the covers.

"Erik was so scared."

"Scared about what?"

"That Christine wouldn't want to spend another moment with Erik once we arrive on Coney Island."

"Never!"

And to calm his nerves, I began humming to him. This instantly soothed Erik and moments later he was asleep in my arms. The next several days stayed the same. Erik would work on his music while I read or thought about my child. I don't know how he did it, but each meal, Erik produced more food from the kitchen - more delicious food! I never would have thought Erik could protect me like Raoul could, but things seemed to be completely different. Erik not only protected me, he made sure I was eating healthy and doing what ever I needed to keep the baby safe. I thought the ship ride would last forever, but we made it to Coney Island one day early. Once we docked on Ellis Island, leaving the ship was harder than I first thought it to be. Since we were down below the deck, we were one of the last ones to get off the ship. We stood in the crowded hallways, luggage in hand, moving as slow as molasses to get to the front, people stared at us, especially Erik, but I just gave them all dirty looks back. They had a lot of nerve staring at Erik! Christ, did they know they were coming to the so called "Land of a thousand Freaks?" If not, they were sure going to be surprised once they stepped into Coney Island. As I stood next to Erik, I knew he was extremely uncomfortable. He was even having trouble holding onto his luggage.

"Erik, do you want me to hold your luggage for a while?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You look like you're in a lot of pain."

He nodded.

"My injury is throbbing."

The line wasn't moving, and I knew he would be more comfortable if he put his luggage down, if only for a few moments.

"Erik, place your bags down."

But Erik, being the stubborn man that he was, didn't do it. I groaned, and pulled the leather bag out of his hand.

"Christine…" he tried to snatch it back, but I wouldn't let him have it.

"No, you need to relax for a while."

"And look at you, your arms are filled with bags."

"I'll give them back when we start moving again."

"You're too kind, Christine."

But I wasn't listening to him, I was too excited to spot my first sight of our new home.

"Oh, Erik, I'm so excited."

I turned to face him, but he didn't look excited - he seemed more nervous.

"Erik?"

"Do I….Do I look presentable?"

"Presentable?"

He nodded.

"Like I belong? With human beings?"

I smiled warmly. He was wearing his black mask, but even masked, he still looked devilishly handsome.

"Yes. You look dashing."

Erik smiled widely, but it instantly vanished when someone in front of us insulted him.

"You look like a freak!"

I gasped, and clenched my fists together. Who? Who dared to say such a horrible thing about Erik! There was a man standing in front of me laughing at the horrible words he had just said.

"Don't you say that about him!" I yelled. "My husband is not a freak."

"Of course he is - what normal person wears a mask? What's he got to hide?"

"That is none of your concern. I do hope you realize that you've come to the land of a thousand freaks."

Once again the man laughed.

"Yes, and they had better stay out of my way."

I was then grabbed by my arm. The bastard was pulling me close to him.

"On the other hand, if you get tired of your freak, I'll be more than happy to show you a good time."

I tried to pull away, but it was no use. However, I was not alone - Erik was there to pull me away. I knew by the angry look upon his face that he was furious.

"Don't you talk to my wife that way!"

I was thrown to the floor as the crowds of people shifted aside to make room for me. I was afraid of being trampled on. There were so many feet around my body.

"Don't touch me, freak!"

Next, Erik was thrown against the wall. He tried to fight back, but he was too weak to do so. Oh, my poor, poor Erik…

"You better watch where you're going." the man warned. "Next time I'll cut you into little pieces and feed you to the dogs."

Erik sat there coughing as I gathered to my feet and tried to help. By then, the line was moving, leaving him and I alone in the hallways.

"Erik, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

I helped him to his feet, and brushed off his jacket.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking at my face from side to side. I knew if there was the slightest bruise, he would go after that asshole and kill him with his bare hands.

"Erik, you could have strangled that jerk. Why didn't you?"

"Because in my mind, I promised Christine I would no longer be the Phantom of the Opera. The last thing Erik would ever want is to put away in prison for killing a man that Christine saw him kill. No, those days are over."

I smiled, and picked up our bags again.

"Well then, let's start our new life."

Once Erik and I made it to the top deck, we gazed at the surroundings in front of us. From a distance, I could see tall buildings and hear what sounded like carnival music. The air was fresh and the sun shining bright…yes, this would be where Erik and I would start our new lives. When we left the ship, we immediately entered a building where there were people sitting behind desks with open ledgers in front of them. When it was our turn, Erik handed him our marriage license, and in return the man handed Erik a pen.

"Write your names down in the book."...and Erik did just that.

He wrote down the same exact names we had written on our marriage license: _Mister E Mulheim and Christina Mulheim_.When Erik had our license back, the man pointed to a room on the other side of the building.

"You two are to go in there. The nurse will tell you what to do."

I knew all of this moving around was making Erik uncomfortable, but he kept his mouth shut. The last thing we needed was to spotted by a Frenchman, or arrested for being disobedient.

"What are we?" Erik angrily questioned. "Thieves? A threat?"

"Erik, everyone is going through the same procedures."

Once we walked through the door, I realized it was a giant infirmary with white drapes surrounding each corner. People were undressing and being examined, and I knew by the nervous look upon Erik's face that he didn't want to do this.

"Christine, I can't do this." he quivered. "I won't be picked at and looked upon like some kind of freak."

"What if I stayed with you, Erik?" I suggested. "Would that make you feel better?"

Erik didn't say a word, and continued gazing into the room of people.

"Erik?"

"Sorry….yes, please…."

A nurse then appeared at the door way holding a small clipboard.

"Names."

"E and Christina Mulheim." Erik nervously spat.

"Right..." she paused, looking down at her papers. "Mister E, you are to go behind drape number four and strip down. Christina, you'll be going to drape number…"

"Would it be possible to stay together?" I asked. "My husband gets nervous around others."

I knew the nurse didn't like this idea, and I was afraid Erik was going to strangle her if she told us "no." But after a few moments she nodded and sent us to drape number six.

"Thank you, Christine." Erik sighed. "Thank you."

I smiled, and walked beside Erik to the drape we were told to go behind. Yes, Erik was nervous about having to do this, but I was going to be there beside him to walk him through every procedure. Though, in my mind I was more excited to get done and walk through the gates of Coney Island. We were almost there …almost there.

* * *

**I want to thank my wonderful beta BLR and for everyone that is reading this story. Please review….It keeps me wanting to get these chapters up. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Christine's POV**

Erik and I moved behind the drape we were assigned to. I knew Erik was extremely nervous about having to reveal his body to a complete stranger, but he wanted me beside him, and I agreed to it. Once behind the drape, Erik stood there carefully examining our cramped quarters. It was extremely clostrophobic, but I knew we would only be here for a few moments.

"Here, Erik, let me help you." I moved to him, and began unbuttoning his jacket as his hands trembled at his sides.

"Christine, I….I don't want to do this."

He was breathing heavily, and I could hear his heart racing a mile a minute from inside his chest.

"Erik…."

I placed my warm palm on the side of his neck, and this seemed to calm him down.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Erik." I promised. "You're just going to get an exam. It's for everyone's safety."

Once his jacket was off, I began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come with me." he began. "You shouldn't have to gaze upon my hideous body."

"Erik, your body is not hideous."

When his shirt was undone, he rolled it off his shoulders, exposing his scars and bruises.

"Look at me, Christine." he shuddered. "I'm a monster…."

"Erik…." What could I say? What could I possible say to make him think otherwise? Yes, his body was not a pretty sight, but just knowing that his scars and bruises were brought on by mankind was enough to make me feel sorry for him. Instead of saying another word, I reached my fingers over the lining of his trousers, when Erik stopped me.

"I can do that." he said, pulling away from my grasp.

I turned to give him some privacy, and looked at the table of utensils that were laying out for the doctor. When I turned around, the doctor was coming in to join us. He was an older man with a thin build and brownish graying hair. He placed his clip board down, and extended his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith."

Erik didn't accept Dr. Smith's handshake, so I did.

"...and you must be Christina and Mister E Mulheim."

I smiled. "Yes, my husband was a little nervous about being in here alone, so I accompanied him."

Erik was standing there in his underwear, trembling as the moments dragged on.

"I'll examine your husband first and then you. It's just a routine exam to make sure you're not carrying anything contagious."

The doctor put on his stethoscope, and approached Erik. Every time Dr. Smith tried to place the end of it on Erik's chest, he took a step back to get away from him.

"Erik, calm down."

I moved beside him.

"He only wants to listen to your heart."

I stayed by Erik's side like a mother with their frightened child. The doctor checked everything on Erik's body - his chest, his throat, his ears, even his eyes. He didn't even seem to mind the scars that were all over Erik's body. Perhaps he had seen worse?

"Ok, Mister E." he said, pulling out a thermometer. "I'm going to take your temperature and if all is well then you are free to go. I will ask you, however, to remove your mask."

Erik's body stiffened.

"No…" he growled. "There is nothing you need to see."

"But I must." he kindly argued. "It's part of the exam."

I knew Erik wanted to pounce on him, but I stepped in front of my husband and looked him in the eyes.

"Erik, please…..It will be alright."

Erik closed his eyes, and peeled away the article, expecting to hear the doctor scream, but he didn't. I stood there watching him exam every crevice of distorted flesh as if Erik were just another regular patient. After a few moments of the thermometer being in Erik's mouth, the doctor took it away and smiled.

"Everything looks fine, Mister E. You're free to go."

I handed Erik back his clothes as he placed them on one by one.

"I'll wait outside the drape." Erik told me on his way out. "You need your privacy."

When Erik was gone, I stripped down to my skivvies and stood just as Erik had. The doctor did the same examination as he had done on Erik. He checked my eyes, then my throat, then ears, and finally my chest.

"Are you pregnant?" Dr. Smith asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you'll be needing constant care. Have you thought about a doctor yet?"

I shook my head.

"No, but I have a family friend who should be coming here at any time now."

"Well, I noticed your husband's… deformity. There is a good hospital on the other side of Coney Island where the oddities live. The doctors there are very kind. You might want to check there if you ever need medical help."

I smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, looks like everything seems to be ok. Let me just take your temperature and you can be out of here."

Dr. Smith stuck a thermometer in my mouth, and I stood there excited to venture out into Coney Island, but when he took it out, I saw the doctor's once happy face turn serious.

"Your temperature is elevated."

"I feel fine."

"Yes, but I'm going to keep you over night, just in case it turns into something more."

My heart sank. "What? Stay here?"

Erik must have heard this, because he came barging back in the moment I had my dress back over my head.

"What did you say?" he growled.

The doctor began writing something down on his clip board.

"Your wife is going to be quarantined for the night, Mister E. She has a slight fever…"

"Yes, because she's pregnant!"

"It's only for the safety of others. If she's fine come morning, then she can leave."

Erik was pacing around like a madman.

"I will not allow my wife to be exposed to other sick immigrants with scarlet fever and God knows what else. You said it yourself that she's perfectly fine!"

"Yes, but sometimes an elevated temperature can lead to a serious illness. Your wife is to stay here until tomorrow morning, and that's final."

"Then I'm staying too."

The doctor shook his head.

"You can't. The quarantine quarters are for sick immigrants. You can come back tomorrow morning and meet her if everything is ok."

"What time tomorrow morning?" Erik demanded.

"I'm not sure. I have to examine her again and these things take…."

"What time!" Erik interrupted.

I knew the doctor was afraid of Erik's anger, for he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Six a.m."

"And not a moment more!"

With that, the doctor bid us good day, and walked out leaving Erik and I alone.

"Christine, you don't have to stay." Erik assured. "I'll kill the bastard and we can get out of here…."

"Erik, it's ok. If I have to stay then I'll stay."

"Ok, I'll scare him into signing your release."

I couldn't believe Erik was treating me like this. Yes, we were married, but he was treating me like his wife…..as if we were in love. It was extremely strange.

"Erik…" I cupped his masked cheek. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just go off into Coney Island and find us a place to stay."

"Oh, Christine." he pressed his eyes closed. "I don't want to leave you here. I care about you so much."

I smiled, and placed a kiss to his black mask.

"I'll be fine."

He nodded, knowing that there was no way out of this. I had to spend the night, and he had to leave.

"Erik promises to be back for you first thing in the morning. Oh, Christine, he promises…"

"I'll be here waiting for you."

When he left, I was lead to my quarters for the night. It was another open room with a hundred cots lined up in rows. It was like I was a prisoner, locked up with every other criminal in the world. All through the night I laid there rubbing my stomach and listening to other immigrants cough and groan in agony. They were the sick ones….I was not sick. I didn't sleep a wink that night. The worst part was having to lay there not knowing what time it was or how much longer it would be until morning. I even thought about Erik. Why? Or what in the world brought that thought into my mind was beyond me, but it was better than laying there bored out of my mind. I thought about the place he would take me to in the morning. What it would look like, and who else lived there? I was betting on it being the most beautiful motel in Coney Island. Erik wouldn't have it any other way. I even wondered what Erik was doing at this very moment? Was he laying awake wondering what I was doing? Or was he asleep?

When morning finally came, we were lined up and forced to wait in line as the doctor took us one by one to examine our conditions. Some people I never saw again, others were sent right back to their cots making it obvious that their condition had worsened over night. When it was my turn, I once again found myself behind a drape the doctor examining me. I prayed to God that I was all right, and my praying must have paid off, for when my temperature was taken again, everything was fine. I smiled upon walking out from the drape, but what made me ever happier was when I saw Erik standing there waiting for me. He was checking his pocket watch, and pacing around like an expectant father…..how ironic that he actually was.

When he saw me coming towards him, he snapped his watch shut and smiled. God, he had a handsome smile!

"Christine…."

"You came."

"I promised I would. The doctor said six, and so I have been here since five thirty."

"It wasn't like I was going anywhere." I giggled. "I would have waited."

"Ah, but Erik is a loyal husband. He wouldn't want to make his wife wait for him. It is I who should be waiting for you."

"Well, that was very sweet of you."

"How are you feeling?" he quickly asked. "Is everything all right?"

I nodded.

"Yes, my fever is gone and I'm a free woman."

"You should have let me pounce on that quack." Erik snapped. "I knew my Christine was not ill. I think I'd know if my own wife was ill or not."

"Erik, it's fine…..let's get out of here. I've spent enough time in this dreary place."

"Right….."

Erik extended his arm to me, and I took it as he lead me to my new home. It was still dark, but I already loved it by the beautiful buildings and shops that surrounded us. Yesterday I had heard music and seagulls, but now it was silent except for the cry of a seagull every once in a while.

"So what's it like, Erik?" I excitedly asked him. "What's Coney Island like?"

"Well…." he paused. "It's most definitely different from Paris."

"How so?"

"People still gawk at you, but it's a different sort of gawking… if that makes any sense. I didn't actually see too much of the attractions because I was busy finding us a place to stay, but the sounds and smells… Oh, Christine it's like we've traveled to another world."

He pointed to a deserted boardwalk that was on the other side of the street.

"Last night I saw bright, and colorful lights shining that way. There were crowds of thousands heading in that direction. Screams of laughter and cheering were all that could be heard mixed in with the vaudeville styled music that was echoing off the beach."

"It sounds so wonderful." I sighed, leaning my tired head into Erik's chest.

"It is. Later when everything opens we shall have to see for ourselves."

I yawned.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

"Angel, is something wrong? Why are you so tired?"

I didn't look at him, but knew that he was staring down at me full of concern.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Well, once we get back to our motel, you can take a nap."

"Was it hard finding one?" I asked.

Erik nodded.

"Indeed. A lot of places would only rent out rooms to families."

"And did you not specify that you were married?"

"Of course I did, but no one believed me. Plus, I guess they believed the thought of renting out a room to a masked man would frighten away the guests. No, once again my hideous appearance has caused me to go elsewhere."

"Erik, don't say that."

"But it's true. I can never satisfy you the way I wish to."

I broke away from his arm, and interlocked my hand with his own, like lovers do.

"Erik, you got us a place and that's all that matters."

"If you say so. It's on the other side of town - a freak motel. It's the only place that let me have a room. Why? Because that's what I am, a freak….I belong there."

"Erik, I'm sure it's probably the most wonderful motel in all of Coney Island."

"Far from it, but it will have to do until I find a job."

On the other side of Coney Island, there was a purple colored building with green shutters and an orange fence surrounding it. Along the top of the building a huge sign spelled out "Coney Island Quarters." It seemed so homey and so… so _Erik_. I smiled, and couldn't take my eyes off of the place as Erik led us to the second floor.

"Erik, this place is wonderful."

"If you say so."

When we approached room number sixty six, Erik unlocked the door with a key and showed me inside. It was perfect! Our walls were painted white, with a purple carpet. There was a small kitchen that connected to an even smaller living area, and towards the back were two closed doors.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Two bedrooms." Erik explained. "I thought it be best for both our privacies."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"In your room. I thought it would be best to give you the bedroom with the bathroom. You're pregnant and I'm not sure how long we'll be stuck here. It's best that you move as little as possible, especially to the bathroom."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Erik."

"...and you'll be sleeping more too, which is the reason for the two bedrooms. I work late and don't want to be disturbing your much needed sleep."

"Erik, this place is just perfect… really."

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I do."

Once again, I yawned, and Erik opened the door to my room. Inside there was a small wardrobe closet and a bed. But that wasn't all - there was a window with a beautiful view of the boardwalk and the ocean.

"Erik, it's beautiful."

"I thought so too, angel. But you're tired now, you should rest. When you're feeling better we'll go out."

Erik approached the door, when I stopped him.

"Erik?"

He turned.

"Yes, Christine."

I smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep."

I laid down on my new bed, and sighed into my pillow. I didn't care what Erik thought about the motel, I loved it. I laid there listening to the seagulls and crashing waves from the beach as I slowly slipped to sleep. When I woke, the sun was shining brightly and I felt rested and ready to explore Coney Island. After freshening up, I came out of my room and approached Erik's room door. I knocked, and opened the door to find Erik sitting at his desk writing on piece of paper.

"Erik?"

He looked up, and stopped writing.

"Did I wake you?" he questioned.

"Wake me?" I giggled. "How could you wake me?"

"I've been humming out loud…" he paused. "I'm writing music."

"No, I woke on my own. I was thinking we could go see Coney Island."

Erik placed down his pen, and approached his bed where his luggage was placed.

"Sorry, I haven't completely unpacked yet." he said, reaching inside his bag for his white mask. "Are you hungry?"

I rubbed my stomach.

"Am I ever…"

"I thought so. You are eating for two."

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Yes, I believe I'm hungry too."

Erik threw on his jacket, and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Of course, Erik."

When Erik and I walked outside, he locked the door before checking it twice. Down on the motel patio, I couldn't help but notice the strange looking people sitting out at the tables. Some were midgets, others were wearing strange clothes… there was even one person who had two heads. I tried not to stare, but such oddities fascinated me - and I thought _Erik_ looked strange.

When Erik and I passed them, they looked over at us. I quickly turned my glance away, and continued towards the beach.

"Erik, did you see that lady with two heads?" I gasped.

"I try not to stare, Christine." he said. "I hate when others stare at me, so why would I stare at others?"

"I could never imagine having two heads… or being that small."

"Well, you're not so you shouldn't worry about it."

When we made it to the boardwalk, the sound of carnival music could be heard. It was just as Erik said it was - it was amazing! The little shops and concession stands had flashing lights, there were tall contraptions that spun and twirled, contraptions that caused people to shriek in delight. There were colorful tents, freaks who spit fire and juggled, clowns blowing balloons. Everything was like a dream! A wonderful dream. Even Erik seemed amazed by everything.

"So, Christine, what would you like to eat?" I heard Erik ask.

There were so many places to choose from that I didn't know what I wanted. The smells in the air were so wonderful, and new, sweet yet charcoaled scents.

"I'm not sure." I said.

Erik and I approached a crowded stand, that was serving something called "Hot Dogs." Erik read the menu that was hanging over the counter, and then looked down at me.

"Does this seem good enough?"

"I'm willing to try anything once." I laughed. "I think the baby will eat anything at this point."

"Lemonade?" he asked.

"Sounds great. I'll get us a table and you order our lunch."

Erik patted me on the back.

"Precisely what I was thinking."

Everything was so crowded inside that it was nearly impossible to find a table. Deciding to try my luck on the outside, I ventured out to the patio and found a cute little table covered by an umbrella. It was facing the ocean, and I away from the crowds walking by. Satisfied, I took a seat and looked out at the crashing waves. A short distance away, there was a small toddler playing in the sand with his parents close by. The tickled his stomach and playfully covered his body in the sand while he laughed. I couldn't help but smile, and wonder if I would ever be that happy.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." came Erik's kind and soothing voice.

I turned to find him strolling to my side carrying two bulky looking things covered in napkins with one hand, and in the other two cups of lemonade.

"I was beginning to think you've run off with another man."

"Erik…"

"I'm joking."

He set down our meal, and took a seat across from me.

"But might I say that you, Christine, pick the loveliest spots to sit. This table is perfect."

"The crowds were becoming a bit too much for me." I said.

When Erik placed my hotdog down in front of me, I couldn't help but become confused. It was an brownish tube shaped piece of meat in between a bun. There were no utensils to eat it with. Perhaps Erik forgot them.

"Erik, this is strange."

"Indeed, but you must remember that we are in another part of the world, Christine."

I watched as Erik picked up his hotdog and bit into it. When he did, the ketchup he had on top of it smeared on his mask. I laughed, which caused Erik to wonder why I was doing so.

"Your mask…"

Erik tried to wipe his mask, but it was still smeared across it.

"Is it off?"

I shook my head, and took my napkin to wipe his mask.

"There…."

"Thank you, Christine."

I then picked up my hotdog and took a bite. It was delicious!

"Good, yes?"

I nodded, and continued to chew my lunch.

"It's delicious."

"Indeed."

As I took another bite, and looked out at the beach, watching the same family.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Erik ask.

When I didn't answer him, he looked out towards the beach.

"Oh…."

When I turned around, I saw Erik sitting there playing with the remains of his hotdog.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

But I knew something was wrong.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

I placed my hand over his own, causing his eyes to rise to meet my own.

"Erik, I was just looking at the little boy."

"Why?"

"Because he looked cute."

"Christine wishes the same for her baby."

"Erik…" I paused, smiling "I'm more excited about this child than any other child on this beach."

"You mean it?"

I nodded.

"But look at me, Christine."

"I am, Erik. Why are we even talking about this? We're supposed to be out having fun."

I finished my lunch, and stood up with Erik, carrying our cups of lemonade with us as we walked along the boardwalk. Yes, people turned when they saw Erik, but I was right there to give them dirty looks. When we came to a strip of stands with stuffed animals hanging from them, I couldn't help but wonder what they were. Curious, I approached one of the stands and saw three milk bottles stacked in a small pyramid type style.

"Knock all three down and win a prize." said the man standing behind the counter.

I turned around expecting to see Erik standing there, but he wasn't - he was up ahead looking towards a freak show. There were people standing around a crowd of performing freaks. Some were in cages, others were showing off their deformities as if they were something to laugh about. I saw the terror within Erik's eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Erik…"

He turned around, and came rushing towards me, the loose fabric of his jacket flowing in sync with his body.

"Come, Christine, we must go."

I thought we were having fun, I thought everything was fine, but I knew seeing the freak show had scared him. We didn't say a single word to one another as we hurried back to our room.

"Erik, wait up…..please…"

But he didn't, he was always ten steps ahead of me.

Once back in our room, Erik rushed to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Erik?" I knocked on his door. "Erik, what's wrong?"

"Please, just leave me alone, Christine."

"Erik, you can tell me anything."

"Just go away. I need to get my rest." he growled. "Please…."

I decided to leave him be, and walked to my room. I knew he was frightened - frightened over what he was going to do for work, frightened that the worst thing to ever happen to him was repeating itself. Perhaps Coney Island wasn't the best place to bring Erik after all.

* * *

Hey everyone, Please review! I looked up alot of history from Coney Island for the next few chapters. Names and everything will be real...


	16. Chapter 16

**Christine's POV**

That night, I didn't disturb Erik any further. Instead, I went to bed early and laid there watching the colorful lights of the Coney Island boardwalk flicker on and off. It was such a magical place filled with delightful enchantment. I fell asleep, rubbing my growing tummy, and snuggling into the comfort of my new bed. I stayed just like that, only waking when a small light came on. I opened my eyes just enough to see what was going on, only to find the bathroom door closed with light escaping from beneath it. I wasn't sure what time it was, but by the darkness lingering from outside my window, I guessed it to be extremely early in the morning.

When the door opened, it was Erik who came walking out dressed in his finest suit and white mask. He turned off the lights, and stood in front of the mirror that was hanging on my wardrobe closet, adjusting his cravat.

"Erik?" I called his name in a groggily tone, still wondering what the time was.

"Go back to sleep, Christine." he softly replied. "It's still very early."

I sat up, running a hand through my disheveled curls.

"Where are you going?"

Erik turned around, and came over to my bed, gently forcing me to lay back down beneath the covers. His hands were gloved, his face was masked, and his head wigged with that same familiar raven colored hair.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Christine." he said, tucking me in. "I have to go look for a job. Just stay inside the motel and rest."

"Good luck." I whispered.

"Thank you. But, tell Erik the truth, does he look presentable?"

I sat up again, and looked over him from head to toe. He looked dashing, and handsome in a sort of "devil- may-care" way.

"Yes, Erik, very presentable."

Satisfied with my answer, he walked to the door of my room and smiled.

"Get some sleep, Christine. I shall be back as soon as I can."

And then he left without another word.

I yawned, and laid back down, doing just as Erik told me to do. I fell asleep once again, too comfortable to move. When the sun finally came up, I looked out the window to gaze at the shimmering beach. It was such a wonderful feeling to know that this was my home. After dressing, I happily pranced to the kitchen where I began my search for something to make for breakfast.

"Ok, little one, what do you feel like eating?" I asked my baby, opening the cabinets. Inside, I found a loaf of bread and in the ice box a few eggs Erik must have bought at the market while I was in quarantine.

"French toast?" I asked it. "If that sounds alright with you then it's alright with me."

I must have looked so strange standing there talking to my unborn child as if it were a real human being standing beside me in the kitchen. But I didn't care. It was, after all, just me. Though, if Erik were here I don't think I'd be doing it - he would probably think me to be a crazy person. I often wondered when Erik would be coming back, but I didn't worry myself and continued on with my day, no matter how boring it was.

_"Stay in the motel." _Erik's voice repeated in my head over and over again as my thoughts of wanting to leave the motel became more urgent. He told me to stay in the motel, and so like a good wife I decided to obey him. If I wasn't pregnant then I probably would have wandered off, but then again, if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't even have beenhere. I tried keeping myself occupied with reading, but one can only read for so long without becoming bored. My eyes would wander from the pages of my book to the glistening ocean... it was so welcoming. I wanted Erik to come home so badly so we could take a walk on the beach and feel the water with our feet. But as the hours passed, so did all hope of going to the beach. I was going to make dinner for the both of us, but there was nothing in the cabinets worth making. I knew Erik only bought the essential things, those being a loaf of bread and a bottle of milk.

He came through the door that night just as the street lamps came on. In his hand he was carrying a bag of groceries, which I immediately tried to take off his hands.

"Christine, please, I've got it…." he tried arguing with me, but it was getting him no where.

I placed the bag down, and began unpacking the meat and fresh vegetables Erik had bought.

"So, how did it go?"

I looked up from unpacking to see Erik sitting in an armchair that was placed near the window. He didn't seem happy or upset….just pondering.

"Just fine." he growled.

I placed the carrots on the counter, and looked up once again.

"Did you find a job?"

"Yes." was his only answer.

"...and?"

I was trying to pry a conversation out of him, one that he didn't wish to talk about. Had he really gotten a job? Or was he denied? But before I got another answer out of him, he stood up from his seat.

"We'll save the meat and vegetables for another night's meal." he said. "Let's go out tonight."

I didn't ask him about his job, just nodded, and finished putting away the food.

"That sounds good to me."

When I was finished, Erik extended his arm to me as we proceededout the door. He was being rather quiet tonight, and I could sense that something was displeasing him. Once again, when we came down the stairs, there were a crowd of freaks sitting at the patio tables, playing cards by candle light. They glanced our way, but Erik and I continued walking. I wasn't sure where Erik was taking me, but on the other side of Coney Island, there was a huge restaurant with the words "Feltman's" lighting up the place. There was everything, a carousel, a garden, an outdoor dance floor, even a few bars. I never seen this side of Coney Island before, and I was extremely excited. I thought we were going to pass Feltman's, but Erik was leading me right to the front door.

The place smelled absolutely wonderful, and I was already starving.

"Erik, we're eating here?" I asked.

He nodded, holding the door open for me.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, of course not, it's just… I'm just amazed is all."

He didn't smile nor did he look at all happy. He just motioned for me to go inside, and so that's exactly what I did. The place was filled to the brim with people of all shapes and sizes, smoking and drinking their beer. Everyone seemed just so happy. A waitress came by with a bunch of menus in hand, and stopped when she saw us come through the door.

"Just two?" she asked.

"Yes." Erik replied. "If you have a quiet table away from the crowds."

"The oceanfront pavilion is very secluded." she assured.

"Very well."

The waitress told us to follow her as we pushed through the crowds of people. She led us through the back where we came to a beautiful pavilion facing the ocean. I happily sighed as Erik pulled out my chair for me to sit down. We were the only ones sitting here, making it seem as though this place was just for both Erik and myself… such a special night. The waitress placed down our menus, and walked away, leaving Erik and I staring lovingly at one another.

"Erik, this is so special. I'll never be able to repay you for any of this."

"You don't have to, Christine. This is our new life, and so we must get used to it. Besides, what's wrong with taking my significant other out to dinner once in a while?"

There were a lot of things wrong with it. The number one reason being that even though we were married, I wasn't treating him like a wife should treat a husband. Yes, we were married, but it didn't seem like we were. But I knew there wasa reason why we were out in about around Coney Island at such a late hour. There was something on Erik's mind, and I knew his way of clearing his mind usually consisted of getting some fresh air. I knew if he had intended this to be a date, which it totally wasn't, he wouldn't be looking so glum.

"Erik, is there something bothering you?" I finally asked, placing aside my menu.

Erik who had been staring endlessly into his own, looked up and gave me his full attention.

"It's nothing, Christine, really." he sighed. "I just needed to get out of that motel room is all."

"Erik, don't lie to me, you've been gone all day."

I reached across the table and placed my hand over his own.

"I know something's bothering you, darling."

Darling? What had possessed me to call him that?

"Christine, I just needed some time away from the motel."

"Well, what about your job? Are you ever going to tell me about that?"

I heard him groan, before going back to reading his menu.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"But why not? Erik, did something bad happen today?"

"Look, Christine." he growled. "Could we just get back to looking at our menus? When we figure out what we'd like to eat for dinner I'll explain everything."

I didn't argue with him, and looked down at my menu. Feltman's had everything you could ever want to eat, and he owned a hotdog stand - the same one we had eaten at just yesterday afternoon. As I was reading the menu, I couldn't help but notice the little biography that was pasted on the side. His full name was Charles Feltman, and he was from Germany. He invented the hotdog because he wanted to rid the need of silverware and plates for customers who were on the go. It was all very interesting. In fact, it stated that he owned three hotdog stands throughout Coney Island, including this very restaurant.

"He also owns the carousel and the dance floor." Erik added.

How did he know I was reading the biography? Erik was mysterious like that….

"So what will you be having, Christine?"

I looked at all the delicious entrees, wondering which one to choose. There was seafood, steak, pasta….anything one could ever dream of eating was all right here in this very menu.

"What are you having, Erik?" I asked.

Erik paused, looking down at his choices.

"I was thinking the steak and shrimp." he said. "I don't know why, but it sounds delicious. Though, I was also thinking about the shrimp and linguini."

"Well, how about I order the linguini and you order the steak?"

His eyes looked my way.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted some of the steak, and you wanted some of the linguini, we'll share."

I smiled warmly, and this seemed to lift his sad spirits.

"You'd do that?" he curiously questioned.

I nodded.

"That is, if you will."

"Of course I will, Christine, I just never thought you would… share your meal with me."

But before I could answer, the waitress came back take our orders.

"Are you two ready?" she kindly asked.

"Yes." Erik said, handing her the menus. "A steak and shrimp dinner, and for my wife, the shrimp and linguini."

I don't know why, but I liked it when Erik ordered for me. For some reason, it made me feel… special? Like if prince charming took a girl out to dinner, wouldn't she feel the same way?

"...and to drink?" the waitress asked.

"A glass of your best wine for me, and for my wife, ice water."

"Right away, sir."

When Erik and I were alone again, he placed both of his hands over my own and looked me in the eyes. He wasn't as sad as he had been, but I could still sense that something was terribly wrong.

"If you want, I'll tell you about my horrible day." he said, brushing his gloved finger with my own.

"What was so horrible about it, Erik?"

"Just everything, Christine." he paused to look down at our entwined hands. "I did as you suggested and tried my luck at getting a job selling music. I tried everywhere… Hell, I even had some music with me to show them that I was the real deal. But it didn't matter. Everyone laughed at me when I tried explaining my music to them."

"Laugh? Why would they laugh?"

Erik lowered his head in sorrow.

"They laughed at my mask, Christine. They told me I belonged in a freak show, that I would never amount to anything more than a caged piece of filth…. they didn't even look at my music. It went on and on like this for hours. Every time I tried walking into an establishment, they would only laugh at me and tell me to get lost. Yes, this might be the land of a thousand freaks, but even here freaks don't have a choice in their profession."

"So, what happened?"

"I wound up here, on this side of Coney Island. Remember a few moments ago when I told you that Charles Feltman owned the carousel and the dance floor?"

I nodded…yes, how did he know about that? It wasn't written in the biography.

"I stopped here for a glass of lemonade and tried my luck at finding a job with Mr. Feltman. Though, when he met me face to face, he reacted differently. He didn't laugh, but he didn't wish to hire me due to the fact that I might scare away his customers. But he did do one thing the other employers didn't… he looked at my music."

"...and?"

"He was amazed by it. Instead of telling me to get lost, he told me to go find a Mr. Samuel Gumpertz. Mr. Feltman assured me that I'd be able to find a job working for him."

"And why is that?"

"Because Mr. Gumpertz runs a freak show on the other end of Coney Island. I wouldn't have done it, but the day was getting short and I needed a job. I traveled to a part of Coney Island that brought back horrible memories for me. Just the sight of seeing those freaks performing for others, showing off their oddities and such made me ill. But I did as I was told, and saw this man. He runs a show… _"Congress of curious people and living oddities."  
_  
"Erik, you didn't." I gasped in horror. As much as a money maker Erik would be to this Mr. Gumpertz, I wouldn't allow him to show his face off to paying customers. I wouldn't let Erik relive the worst memory of his entire existence.

"No, I didn't." Erik snapped. "I should have, but I didn't agree to become his newest attraction. Now, you must understand that this man - this Mr. Samuel Gumpertz - looked just as strange as any other freak walking about. He dresses strange, but he was kind and when I told him about Mr. Feltman, he took the time to look over my music."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I have to work my way up. He said he wouldn't allow me to write music for him, and asked me what my other skills included. Well, as soon as I told him that I built mazes and torture chambers…" Erik paused, clutching his fists in anger. "Right now he owns nothing but a tent full of freaks. This Mr. Gumpertz wants a whole damn park! He wants me to build him things people have never seen before. He wants fake torture chambers, houses of horrors… and he wants me to build it."

"What? Just you?"

He nodded.

"He wants me to design him attractions and make them become a reality. He wants to call it _Dreamland Park."_  
_  
_"Erik, you can't do that." I argued. "You're not in good health."

"But it's a steady pay, Christine, and it will keep a roof over our head. It's a way to build up to what I really want to do."

"And what's that? To kill yourself?"

Erik slammed his hands down on the table in anger.

"Right, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, Christine!" he shouted. "What else can I possibly do? It's either be a freak or build attractions. What? Are you my mother now? Would you like to choose for me?"

"Erik… I just want what's best for you."

"Since when?" he snapped. "Since when did you start caring so much, Christine? Why, back in Paris you could care less if I was on the floor dying of a broken heart. What in the name of Don Juan changes things now?"

His anger was scaring me, but I didn't dare leave. I opened my mouth to respond to him, but he interrupted.

"Right, you're carrying my bastard child. Is that it? Everything changes because of one little mistake - one that should have never happened. Just tell me, Christine, if my seed wasn't growing inside of you, would you even be here?"

Would I? probably not…

"You know where I'd be, Erik. I'd be with Raoul."

"What makes him better than me, Christine? Tell me?"

Erik flew to his feet, and grasped onto the white washed railings of the pavilion.

"We're all the same color on the inside! I've given you a roof over your head, food in your stomach, protection from the god damned police! What else do I have to do to gain your approval? Just tell me…"

He lowered his head. "Is my face so hideous that my life long devotion and love towards you can't replace such a disgusting sight?"

"Erik, I appreciate all that you've done for me. I can sit here all night long and tell you lies to make you feel better, but I can't. I love Raoul…I always have, and I know in my heart that I always will."

"Well your pretty little fop isn't coming back, now is he? You're stuck with me now, until you find a new one, which shouldn't be too hard for you to do. Speaking of that, why don't you just go now? Just run along and find another handsome man to wrap your arms around? I won't mind. I'll still be sitting here when you get back."

"I thought tonight was going to be special." I said. "I love spending time with you, Erik."

"Don't lie to me and tell me what I wish to hear, when in reality I know you wish to be in the arms of that boy."

"Perhaps, but even in Paris I always snuck away from Raoul to be with you for a while. Without you, there was no music in my life."

Erik took a deep breath, and sat back in his seat.

"You're right. I should just enjoy my time spent with you."

Erik placed his masked face into his hands, running his fingers through his dark locks.

"Oh, Christine, forgive me for my sudden outburst. I've been so stressed lately."

"About what?"

"Everything, you, the safety of your child, finding work… Oh, it's so much on my weak heart."

"You know, Erik, you can stop worrying so much about me. I'm fine, this I assure you. Maybe you just need to have a little fun once in a while."

"Fun?" he questioned. "I'm sorry, but I don't know the term. It's never been one I have ever used."

"Then after dinner, I will show you just that."

It was then that our dinner came. Like promised, I gave half of my linguini to Erik and in return he shared half of his steak. Not another word about his job was spoken, nor did we continue arguing. No, our dinner was absolutely lovely. What was even stranger was that he ate in front of me maskless. Back in Paris, Erik never would have dreamed of doing such a thing, but it didn't bother me anymore. Yes, the sight of his deformity still made me queasy in the stomach, but when we ate together as a couple I looked at him as if I were eating dinner with Raoul. We would sit there talking as if he wasn't deformed at all.

"We shall have to eat here all the time." I said, breaking the silence between us. "It's rather good."

"Agreed."

When dinner was over, Erik paid and then we were on our way. The Coney Island boardwalk was extremely crowded, making walking to anything unbearable. Instead, I took the stairs to the dark beach who's sand was lit and shadowed by the colorful bright lights of the attractions and people passing by. Together, Erik and I walked hand in hand, as my free hand carried my shoes. The cool water tickled over my toes as we strolled on. Why did I find this walk between Erik and myself to be so breathtaking? Why was I even holding his hand as if he were my lover? I wasn't sure, but I enjoyed every second of it.

"You know, Christine…" Erik began. "This walk is much better than trying to walk on the boardwalk."

I sighed, and leaned my head into Erik's arm.

"Yes, it is. Everything is so beautiful here, Erik. I'm glad we came."

"Me too, Christine. But, you know I would go anywhere as long as I'm beside you, angel."

"Are you still mad at me for being concerned about your job?"

"No, you had a right to be concerned. We may not be lovers, but we still are married to each other. Look, if it bothers you that much I'll keep searching for a better job."

"No, it's a good job. Maybe you could just try it out for a few days and see how things work out."

Erik immediately stopped me from walking, and knelt down in front of me. My hands were in his own, and he was looking at me as if he were about to propose….But we were already married, what could he possibly be doing now?

"Christine, I know I have no right in asking this, but I have to. It's been the second thing on my mind all evening. You are so beautiful, body and soul, and I can't go on living another moment until I know your answer."

Oh no, what was he doing?

"You don't have to, but would it be too much to ask if you could perhaps give me a chance? I know I'm not much to look at, but you've seen the good I can do. You must care somehow, because if you didn't, you wouldn't have done half the things with me that you've done….dinner being one of them. You shared your meal with me, Christine, and I can't help but wonder why? All I want is your affection, that is all. We never have to go as far as to consummate our relationship, but a hug once in a while or even a quick peck on the cheek would satisfy me. Affection is all I ask of you…"

What could I say? Erik was right. All he was asking for was my company and a hug. These were normal things that every human being wanted. And after all he's done for me, who was I to deny his request. Had I been so cold that I hadn't even thought about hugging him or kissing him on the cheek? No, Erik deserved to feel loved in some way, and I would make him feel just that.

Without answering him, I gently pulled him to his feet. He wasn't even steady when I threw my arms around him, and hugged him as if I were hugging Raoul, or my father. He gasped in delight, and wrapped his arms around me. Oh, how wonderful those arms felt wrapped around my body!

"Christine…..you're hugging me, and on your own free will."

"Yes." I cooed. "I've been selfish. You deserve my affection, Erik, and I'll make sure you get every ounce you deserve."

But Erik was still surprised about the hug I had yet to break from.

"Christine, promise to never let this moment end."

I closed my eyes and snuggled into Erik's shoulder, his arms sending waves of pleasure down my body.

"The first of many to come."

* * *

**Please review everyone! Lots of historical information was looked up for this chapter and for more to come. It does take time to do all that haha...Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Christine's POV**

When Erik left for work the next day, I stayed asleep until the sun shone in through the window. After dressing, I thought about Erik and how I wanted to do something nice for him. But what? I knew he was probably on site building what ever his boss wanted, and that the sun was probably getting to him. Lunch? Yes, that sounded perfect. Around noon, I made two sandwiches and packed them into a small basket. I even filled a thermos with cool water for Erik to drink.

Once again, when I came walking down the stairs of the motel, there were a crowd of freaks hanging around the patio. Like always, they turned to stare at me, and I hurried on my way. I headed towards the freak show I had seen the other day, the same place where Erik ran from. Erik was right - Mr. Gumpertz owned a large part of the boardwalk, but the only thing standing was the tent where his freak show took place. I never seen so many freaks in all my life, and the crowd watching them perform was even bigger. I pushed past them, and walked to the other side where I spotted Erik building some sort of attraction. There were only a few planks of wood standing up so far, but I knew in Erik's mind it was going to be a masterpiece. I stood where I was, watching him measuring a large piece of wood while looking over his drawings. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the sweat was pouring down his face. My poor angel…

From behind me, I heard someone whistling along with a rude howl. I turned, to see an obese looking man leaning up against a bench, looking my way. God! He was howling at me… how rude! How horrible it was for a man to be acting like this in the presence of a married woman!

"Well, hellooooo lady…" he teased. "Why don't you come sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up."

God! How disgusting. I just turned my head, and continued heading towards Erik. At least I felt safe around him.

"Hi, Erik."

Erik was focusing on his work, and didn't even notice that I was standing beside him until I called his name.

"Christine?" he popped his head up, and smiled warmly. He seemed so surprised to see me. Perhaps my plan had worked.

"What are you doing here?"

I held up the basket.

"I brought lunch."

"Sounds great. Just let me finish getting up this wall."

Erik picked up the large piece of wood, and placed it in the center where the posts were standing. As he began to nail it into place, I couldn't help but wonder what he was building? Curious, I glanced at his drawing to notice that it was of a scary looking building with skulls hanging on the outside of the windows, and broken shutters.

"Is that what you're building?"

Erik turned, and looked down at the drawing. "Yes, it's a house of horrors. I designed it, and Mr. Gumpertz was very pleased."

"Yes, well, it is indeed a house of horrors, Erik."

"After this, he wants me to design him a bath house, and even a carousel."

"You look overheated, Erik." I said, suddenly switching the subject. "Let's break for lunch."

Erik placed down his hammer, and escorted me to a table that was overlooking the beach. I placed the basket down in the center, and handed Erik the thermos and a sandwich.

"Do you like your job?" I asked, biting into my sandwich.

"It suits me. Anything is better than having to show yourself to a crowd of people. But thank you for coming, Christine. Your visit has certainly cheered me up."

Erik placed his mask down on the table, and I couldn't help but notice the bloodstains on the fabric that was inside the article.

"Erik, are you ok?" I gasped, looking up at his deformity. It didn't look any different, and I could only wonder where in the world the blood came from.

"It's alright, Christine." he assured. "My face bleeds when I sweat too much."

"You're going to get an infection."

Erik chuckled at my concern, and fingered the fabric of his mask.

"Don't worry about me, Christine. it's the baby you should be worried about."

"I was thinking I could get a job."

"Christine, you will do no such thing."

"But what else is there for me to do, Erik? I'm bored. It will keep me occupied while you're at work."

"Absolutely not, Christine. You're with child, and working will only bring you stress. No, you are to stay at the motel and rest."

"I just feel like I'm pushing everything on you." I sighed. "You're sick, and the last thing I want for you is to become deathly ill."

Erik placed his gloved hand over my own to calm me down. "Christine, Erik is fine."

He finished the last bite of his sandwich, and stood to his feet. "Now, I must be getting back to work. We'll talk when I return home tonight."

He kissed my hand ever so gently, and walked back to his construction site. Oh, how the feeling of his lips up against my hand sent shivers down my spine. Yes, I had promised Erik to be kinder and to show him affection, but I just didn't have the courage to kiss him yet.

Night at our motel always proved how different he and I were. I would cook him dinner, we would eat like two old friends meeting for the first time in years. Our conversations were always ones about Paris and my singing. It was as if the past was what kept our relationship alive. Afterwards, we would go our separate ways. Me to my bedroom, and Erik to his. He would stay up long hours drawing, and working on what ever Mr. Gumpertz needed. I didn't know Mr. Gumpertz, but I knew already that I disliked him. My poor husband worked on building him attractions all day, and even at night, he was still working endlessly to please him. Erik wouldn't rest until dawn, and even then it wasn't enough time for a decent amount of sleep. No, Erik would be up and about an hour after laying down. This went on for nearly two weeks. Though, when I couldn't stay quiet any longer, I brought him lunch one afternoon to talk to him about it. Only when I did, it turned into another argument.

"Erik did not marry his mother!" he shouted. "Erik's wife has no right to come down here and question him about his work!"

His anger frightened me and, after experiencing such an explosive episode, I stopped bringing him lunch. But our argument lingered for days. I didn't say a word to him, and he didn't say a word to me. We ate in silence, and kept to ourselves. Most times I thought about breaking the silence, but was afraid of the Erik blowing up on me again. No, it was best to just let him stew for a few days and break the silence himself. And it eventually worked just as planned. It was nearly a week after Erik's outburst when I woke early one morning to make breakfast. After placing our French toast down on the table, Erik came walking out adjusting his cravat as he took his usual seat. In silence, I placed his tea down like I usually did before sitting down myself. During the first few days, the silence was extremely awkward, but now, I was completely used to it. I cut into my buttery pieces of the cinnamon covered toast, minding my own business. That was, until I heard his voice speak to me.

"I never tire of this meal. Especially because it's made by you."

Oh, how hearing his voice again was like having an old friend return after years of being away. I loved the sound of it, always have and always will. It was soft, and velvety with a kind tone that always soothed my worries.

"Thank you." was all I said.

I would have said more, but I wasn't sure if Erik was still angry or if he was trying to apologize for his outburst nearly a week ago.

"You know, Christine, I always enjoyed the sound of silence."

I looked up, staring into those mismatched eyes for the first time since our argument.

"I loved it so much that I didn't want it to be any other way… until I met you. I thought silence would make me feel better about what I did to you, but it only made things worse. I don't want us to be silent anymore, hell, I even miss the lunches you brought me while I was at work. Forgive Erik… sometimes he acts out on his feelings before thinking if they would hurt Christine or not."

"I was only concerned about your health, Erik. I don't like that Mr. Gumpertz that you're working for. He works you too hard, and I worry about you."

Erik nodded. "I understand your concern, Christine. But Erik is making so much money. His boss loves his work, and in return is paying Erik ever so generously. He can keep a roof over his angel's head, and food in her stomach."

I sighed. "Yes, I know…"

Erik patted me on the head, and rose to grab his bag of tools that were near the doorway. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Christine. Erik shall be fine, for he feels fine."

As much as I didn't want him to leave for the day, I knew he had to. "I'll bring you lunch."

Erik opened the door. "No, Christine. Come to me around noon and I'll take you to lunch."

This made me smile. Sometimes Erik could be so charming.

"I'll be there."

When Erik left, I smiled and began cleaning up from breakfast. Things between us were back to normal, and I was hoping on keeping it that way for a while. For the remainder of the morning, I freshened up the motel room and found things to occupy my mind with. When it was getting close to noon, I once again headed towards Erik's construction site to seek him out. And just like every other time I came to meet Erik, the man who whistled and howled at me was there. Usually I ignored his very existence, but today, he stepped over his bounds and grabbed my butt. I never felt so appalled in all my life! Even Erik never did this to me, and I was married to him! No, this was the last straw.

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me again!" I scowled. "I am a married woman in case you haven't noticed. It isn't right to be going around grabbing the backsides of women who you don't even know."

The disgusting man took a sip of his beer, and laughed at me as if I were the one grabbing onto others inappropriately.

"I'll grab onto any woman I want." he growled. "So what are you going to do about it?"

The man stood up on his plump legs, over towering me by at least three feet. I was frightened, and didn't say another word, only hurried away to find Erik. But before I could get away, his hand grabbed me in the same spot again.

I was in tears now. He was right. What could I do? By the time I made it to Erik, he was still working on the house of horrors. He was almost finished it now, painting the last few walls black with a can of paint that was placed at his ankle.

"Hi, Erik." I said wiping the tears away from my face.

He turned and smiled, placing down his brush to approach me.

"Christine, I was wondering when you were…" he paused, noticing how red and teary my eyes were. "Christine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I continued wiping away my tears, trying to stop myself from crying.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

I wanted to tell him the truth, but how could I? How could I tell Erik that I had been harassed by a strange man?

"Christine?"

He removed his glove, and placed his palm over my cheek to wipe away more tears. Oh, how his hands calmed me down. And yet, he had removed the gloves on his own without me begging him to do so. Oh, how could I lie to him?

"There's this man." I sniffled. "He's been harassing me every day that I come to see you."

I stopped, but Erik beckoned me to continue."Yes, yes, go on…"

I had his full attention now, and I knew there was no going back.

"He howls at me and whistles…"

I could see Erik's eyes turning red with fury.

"He grabbed me, Erik…"

After saying this, I broke down in tears again. Erik pulled me to his shoulder so I could cry on him, but it didn't end here. No, someone had touched something that wasn't theirs to touch, something Erik never even touched.

"Which one?" he snapped. "Which one was it, Christine?"

My mind was at a complete standstill, but Erik shook me out of it. He grabbed my shoulders with both hands, begging me to tell him who touched me. "Damn it woman! Who touched you!"

"An… an obese man… he always sits by the tent…"

Erik's blood boiled red as he let me go and turned around, knowing exactly who it was. "Tiny…"

Everything was happening so quickly that I didn't have time to stop it. Erik spat the man's name before rushing towards the tent where the so called man named "Tiny" was sitting.

"Tiny!" Erik was screaming his name at the top of his lungs. I tried to catch up to him, but Erik's fist was already in the fat man's face. The crowd that had been watching the freaks perform outside the tent now had their attention on Erik and Tiny.

"Oh, so you want a fight, now do you?" Tiny snarled, smashing down his beer bottle.

"My wife tells me that you grabbed her!"

"Yes, that's right, ugly, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Erik threw another punch at the man's face, but he only grabbed Erik's fist and twisted it. I screamed, oh, how I screamed for this to stop. But it didn't… it only continued. I stood there watching in horror as the crowd cheered and shouted as the fight continued. I was so afraid this man was going to kill Erik, but Erik never gave up. I didn't know how he managed to, but Erik got his hands around Tiny's neck and began to strangle him as Tiny fell on top of him.

"Erik!"

The man was suffocating Erik as Erik was doing the same to him!

"Stop, stop!" I cried and pleaded for this. I could see my husband turning just as blue as Tiny was. No, this had to stop. I pushed through the crowd, and with all my might pushed the bastard off my husband. Everything stopped at once, and the crowd became silent as both Tiny and Erik lay there gasping for breath.

"I…I'll get you later…" Tiny warned, rolling over on his back.

Erik seemed ok, and staggered to his feet. But after taking a few steps, I saw his hand shoot up from his side to clutch his chest… No, no, this couldn't be happening, but it was. Erik fell to his knees, and began gasping for breath.

"Erik…"

I rushed to his side, but it was too late, he feel on his side.

"Somebody get some help!" I screamed, the tears falling down my face. "Somebody help!"

But nobody did. I held Erik in my arms as the pain from his attack continued. How? How could no one want to help him? How could people just keep walking by as my husband lay there clutching his chest from the pain?

"Madame, do you need help?" I heard a deep voice and looked up to see a tattooed man in all black standing there. I knew he was one of the freaks, but he was offering to help.

"Yes." I cried. "My husband is having an attack."

"What can I do to help?"

His tone was kind, and it was calming me down.

"I want to get him home." I said. "We're staying at the Coney Island Quarters motel."

"Ok, here…" he leaned down, and lifted Erik up into his strong arms. "Let me carry him."

"You're so strong…" I gasped.

"Yes, well, I'm the strong man."

I didn't say another word, and hurried towards our motel with the strong man carrying Erik. The freaks who were sitting out on the patio gasped and stretched their necks when they say Erik being carried. After unlocking the door, the man brought Erik inside and laid him down on his bed. My poor Erik was still having a hard time breathing, and clutching his chest even harder. This had to be the worst attack he ever experienced.

"Is there anything else I can do?" the man asked. "Do you need me to get a doctor?"

"No." I said. "But thank you….Mr…."

"Squelch, call me Mr. Squelch."

"Thank you."

When Mr. Squelch left, I tended to Erik. I propped his head up on a pillow, and hurried to the sink to get him a glass of water. In my mind I knew I should have let Mr. Squelch get us a doctor, but I knew Erik hated them.

"Here, Erik…"

I lifted his head up to make it easier for him to drink the water, but he could hardly do that. I peeled away his mask, and covered him up to make him more comfortable. I stayed by his side to keep watch on him as he laid there in a deathly ill state. He didn't speak, nor did his pain stop. Over the hours, his face turned pale, and he began sweating.

"Erik, do you want me to get a doctor?"

But he didn't answer me. He just laid there with his eyes pressed shut and his breathing labored and heavy.

I stayed by his side through the entire night, waiting for his condition to change. I was always on my toes, ready to rush and find a doctor if Erik's condition got any worse. When morning came, Erik was even weaker than he was the night before. I tried feeding him, but he didn't want to be bothered. Perhaps a doctor would do him so good after all. When a knock occurred at our motel door, I left Erik's side to answer it. When I opened the door, there was a a strange looking man dressed in tights standing there. I wondered what he wanted, but what ever it was couldn't be good.

"Can I help you?"

The man nodded.

"Yes, I'm here to speak to a Mister E."

"Oh, he's sick, very sick actually. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm here on Mr. Gumpertz's behalf. Mister E wasn't at work this morning."

"Yes, because he was ill."

"Mr. Gumpertz is demanding to have his tools back and has instructed me to tell Mister E that his weeks pay shall be deducted as a result of him not showing up for work."

This made my blood boil. How dare he? How dare this horrible man deduct Erik's pay!

"I want to see Mr. Gumpertz." I demanded. "I want to speak with him on my own account."

"Sorry, miss, you can't see him."

"My husband is ill, sir. Your boss has overworked my husband to the point of exhaustion. My husband's illness is your boss's fault."

"My boss usually isn't in his office until the afternoon. But that's besides the point. He still wouldn't let you in. It be a waste of time. Good day, Madame."

I was stewing! How dare Erik's boss treat him in such a way! I wouldn't let things be as they were! I was going to go speak with this horrible man - speak with him and make things right. I wouldn't let this man take away my husband's job, no. I was going to make things right, this I promised. It was the least I could do for Erik after all he's done for me. I owed this to him. I was his wife, wasn't I? Yes, I might not love him, but I made a vow to help him through sickness and in health, and I wasn't about to break it.

* * *

Please review! I put alot of research into these Chapters! And thank you BLR for being my awesome Beta!


	18. Chapter 18

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I popped in Erik's room to see how he was doing. He was asleep and seemed to be doing a little better, though it was apparent that he was still extremely weak. After fixing the blankets that were a mess on his bed, I left the motel to go visit Mr. Gumpertz. I walked the same path I usually did whenever I would visit Erik on his lunch breaks. My heart began to race when I spotted Tiny sitting against the tent. His eye was black from the fight, and his face was also bruised and scabbed. I waited for him to make eye contact with me, or attempt to grab me, but the moment he saw me passing by, he quickly moved into the tent. I smiled, thankful that Erik had stood up for me. I kept going until I reached a small office building. Inside, there was a desk with a tall dark man sitting behind it, working…

"Excuse me…"

The man looked up, and placed down his pen. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Gumpertz."

The man flipped his name tag up on his desk, exposing the name "Samuel Gumpertz" across it's silver texture.

"I am Mr. Gumpertz."

"I'm here about my husband."

"Husband? Who in this place could you be possibly married to?"

"Mister E."

"Well, you certainly don't look like the little lass that's been hanging around his construction site."

"What?"

"Oh, a tall woman in feathers…."

My face went blank.

"Ah, forget it….anyway, I fired that no show yesterday."

It wasn't up until now that I truly realized how much of a jerk Mr. Gumpertz really was. I was Erik's wife, and this man was sitting here talking to me as if my husband were nothing more than the dirt on his shoes.

"...and do you know why he didn't show up?"

"Well, seeing that my attraction Mr. Tiny is covered in bruises and cuts I would guess that there was a fight."

"Yes." I growled. "That's exactly right. That attraction of yours was harassing me. He grabbed me numerous times and wouldn't stop no matter how much I asked him to. My husband stood up for me. He has a weak heart, sir, and after taking on such a fight, my husband had a heart attack."

"Still not an excuse as to why he didn't show up for work the other day."

"An excuse?" I gasped. "He's still out cold. My husband needs his job, sir. Please, he would have shown up for work if he could have. I've known him my entire life and he is all about his work."

Mr. Gumpertz folded his hands, and gave me a patronizing smile. He wasn't fooling me for one moment. I knew this guy was evil at heart, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Miss, I'm not convinced that you look like the type who would marry a freak like him."

"Excuse me sir, but that is none of your business."

But Mr. Gumpertz didn't quit.

"Was it the money? Because I know damn well that it wasn't for his looks."

"You, sir, are a complete asshole."

"No, Madame, I am a very rich and popular man around Coney Island. I didn't spend the last 30 years of my life as a trapeze artist for nothing. I worked my way up, and now I am a successful business man running my own show, and someday I hope to be running a whole park. Give me one reason why I should let your husband back into my lovely little family."

"Because you loved his drawings. My husband will build you a wonderful park, sir. He built opera houses and churches, if you want anyone building you a park that will be beyond your imagination, it's him."

Mr. Gumpertz face turned serious, and I knew I had his full attention.

"I'm pregnant, and we need the money. You said you'd give him the chance to work his way up in your world, so please… give him the chance."

"You're pregnant?" he curiously questioned.

I nodded.

"Yes, our first child."

"Tell him to be here all the earlier when he's feeling better."

"Sir, I know I'm in no condition to ask of anything more, but I would like to make a request."

"Madame, you're already stepping over your bounds."

"I know, but for the sake of my husband's health, could you lighten the work load on him? No homework. He stays up all night when you make him bring his work home."

Mr. Gumpertz nodded, and shooed me away. I headed towards the door, and was about to turn around and thank him, when he spoke again.

"Thank me, and your husband will never work in this part of Coney Island again."

I did as I was told, and left to head back to the motel. I was almost there, when I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Christine!"

I turned, and saw Nadir coming my way. It was him, it was actually him!

We ran to one another, and hugged for a brief moment. When we broke away, Nadir looked behind us, and then ahead.

"Where's Erik?"

The sadness in my eyes were enough to explain where Erik was. Nadir's expression turned serious, and he was already anxious to see him.

"Take me to him."

We headed to the motel, and once we were there, I showed Nadir inside as the freaks once again stared at us from the patio. I explained everything, the fight, Erik's attack, his weakness. I explained everything. As soon as Nadir was in Erik's bedroom, he threw on his stethoscope and headed towards the bed. Erik was still weak, and passed out beneath the blankets.

"Did you call a doctor?"

"No. Why? Is he all right?"

"His heart is very weak. He's going to be in bed for a long time, Christine."

"How long?" I asked. "How long is a long time?"

"Perhaps a few months…"

My jaw dropped.

"Months?"

Nadir nodded.

"He needs rest, medicine… any stress could kill him."

"Medicine?"

Once more, Nadir nodded.

"I just got off the ship a few days ago, but I'm going to be working at a local pharmacy. I'll be able to get him the right medicine he needs. Did Erik have a job?"

I nodded.

"Yes, but I'm worried now. We don't have much money left from his last paycheck. I guess I'll have to get a job."

"Look, Christine, I'll try to help you out as much as I can. But it's best that you stay here with Erik and take it easy. No sense in getting yourself all stressed out. You have a baby to think about."

"Thank you very much, Nadir."

He hugged me, and pointed to the kitchen.

"I'll be able to bring the medicine tomorrow, but for now a cup of tea would help him."

"Where are you staying?"

"There was an apartment on top of the pharmacy, and I moved in."

"That's good. I'm glad you're here."

"Well, I must be going. I was on my way to the pharmacy when I met you. Take care of him, Christine. I'll be back as soon as I can, just keep Erik calm and in bed."

I walked Nadir to the door, and watched him walk away. When he was away from the motel, I couldn't help but notice the freaks staring at me again. Why were they always staring at me? Was it because I was normal? A normal married to a freak and living in a freak filled motel? I closed the door, and headed to the kitchen to make Erik some tea. Months, Erik was going to be bedridden for months. How were we going to survive? How were we going to pay the rent? Eat? We would be homeless…

Just thinking about it made my chest ache. No, I couldn't think about that. The whistling of the tea kettle pulled me out of my horrible thoughts, and I poured it in to a cup. I added honey and sugar just to Erik's usual liking, and carried it in to him.

"Erik?"

When he heard me calling his name, his eyes weakly opened.

"Erik, I brought you something to drink. It's your favorite."

Erik tried to sit up, but I assisted him the rest of the way.

His hands trembled around the cup, but I held it as he drank from it.

"I…I need to get to work."

He tried getting out of bed, but I wouldn't let him. I gently pushed him back down, and covered him up.

"Erik, you can't."

"B…But…I…"

"No. You need rest, Erik. Just promise me that you'll stay in bed."

"W..work…."

"Erik, I talked to your boss. He said you can take all the time you need."

"We…We need money…..for…rent."

"Don't worry about it, Erik. We'll be fine."

Once again Erik tried to get out of bed, but the weakness of his body took over and he landed against the mattress like a tone of bricks. This struck a nerve in my heart. To see him laying there like that sent a feeling through my body… why? What was this feeling? Love, perhaps? I wasn't sure, but I placed his empty cup aside and crawled in beside him.

"Promise me you'll stay in bed until you feel better." I cooed.

Erik rolled over, and snuggled his head into my chest.

"Hmm." was all he murmured.

I cradled his body in my arms, running my fingers through his blonde strands of hair.

The first few days I tended to Erik hand and foot. I helped him eat, drink, and bathe. I was his nurse. His body was weak, but he began talking a little more than he had been. I tried to stretch Erik's pay check as long as I could, buying only what we needed when we needed it most. Nadir came by every few days to check on Erik's condition, and to give him medicine. Things however, came to a standstill when Erik's pay ran out completely. We soon had hardly anything to eat, and the months rent was due. I laid there most nights rubbing my stomach and thinking about what would become of us. Erik couldn't possibly work, he couldn't even get out of bed to use the bathroom. I had to assist him with everything. I could get a job, but then again, it would only stress me and the baby out. What difference would it make? It was either I got a job or moved to the streets.

"Christine…."

I heard my name being called, and got up to see what Erik needed. I walked into Erik's room and turned on the lights to see him laying there in bed like he always was. His face was extremely pale, and I couldn't help but worry when I saw him like this.

"What is it, darling?" I asked, rushing to his side. I don't know why, but I had become accustomed to calling him darling. It just sounded right. I used to call him angel, but that was before I knew he was a living, breathing man. He seemed to like being called darling, for he always sighed when I would say it.

"I have to use the bathroom." he said.

"Which one?" I asked, looking at the nightstand where I had placed a jar and a chamber pot for his business. When ever he had to do something other than peeing, I would assist him in using the chamber pot, and when he had to pee, I handed him the jar.

"The jar." he said, reaching out for it. I handed it to him, and watched as he moved it beneath the blankets.

"Do you need help lowering your trousers?"

He shook his head, and I left the room to give him a few moments of privacy. I went into the kitchen, and filled up a glass with water. When I returned, he was holding the filled jar, and I took it from him, giving him the glass of water as a replacement.

"Thank you, Christine."

After dumping the jar in the other room, I came back to set it back down on his night table.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak."

"You just rest now, Erik."

I was about to walk away, when Erik reached out for my arm. "Christine."

I turned.

"I'll go back to work tomorrow…."

"Erik, no, you're weak."

"But what about our rent?" he coughed, and I helped him lay back down.

"I'll think of something, Erik….now rest."

I turned out the lights, and headed to the door when I heard Erik speak again.

"I…I love you, Christine."

That struck a nerve deep within me. I had been taking care of him, and yes, I was his wife, but it was more… did I love him? I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to give him false hope or feelings.

"Goodnight, Erik."

The next day, when I awoke, I got dressed and knew what I had to do. I needed to get a job. Our rent was due, and I couldn't have us getting kicked out. I made sure Erik was asleep, and headed outside. I walked down past the patio of freaks, and when they stared at me again, my anger got the best of me. Day after day they stared and now I couldn't take it anymore.

"What!" I snapped, turning to face them all. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to stare? I don't stare at you, and I sure don't like you staring at me."

There was a purple haired lady sitting there with a midget and a few strange looking men dressed in colorful tights.

"Where's the man?" she asked, puffing on a long cigarette.

"The what?" I questioned.

"The masked man you came here with."

How dare she even ask me something like that? How dare she!

"Why do you care? You don't even know me."

"I've seen you enough times to know that you're married to him." she replied, blowing out a small cloud of smoke. "It's unusual for a normal to marry one of us."

"That's my business." I growled.

"We haven't seen the masked man in over a week." one of the man in tights said in a strong Italian accent.

God! This was making me so angry. What right did they have to be in my business?

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I scowled. "He's been sick, very sick. He can't work."

"Sick how?" asked the other man in tights.

"Word is that he roughed up Tiny" the midget replied.

"If that's what you want to believe… Now, if you must know I am off to find a way of making money before we get kicked to the streets."

"Pregnant are you, lass?" the Italian man teased.

This was the final straw. I spun around to face them all, my blood boiling beneath my flesh.

"If you four do not cease this harassment I will go find the motel manager."

I expected them to stop, but laughter broke out.

"What? What's so funny?"

The lady with purple hair smiled, and put out her cigarette.

"I am the manager, sweet face. Name's Madame Pufonte, but everyone around here calls me Peaches."

"Great, now could you please just leave me alone? And tell your sidekick freaks to do the same."

I stormed off towards the orange gate, when I heard Peaches call out to me.

"We could help you."

"I don't need any help!"

I paced around Coney Island, never really knowing what I was doing. What was I doing? I searched high and low for a job - any job, really - but when the employer noticed my small baby bump, they would turn me away. They needed a loyal employee, not one who was going to need weeks to months off by the end of the year as the birth approached. The only place that would hire me was a local workhouse on the other side of the bay. The conditions were hot and dirty, and the hours were long, but what else could I possibly do? We needed the money and all hope was on me. I would be starting in the morning, a long twelve hour shift, the first of many to come. I slumped back to the motel after my long day of searching for a job, ready to punch the first freak who started with me. Only when I arrived inside the gate, I noticed that there was nobody sitting on the patio. Relieved, I began to make my way up the stairs that would lead me to my room, but when I was halfway to the door, I noticed at least three filled paper bags sitting there.

"What in the...?"

Curious, I approached my door, and looked down at the bags. They were filled to the brim with food. At first I thought it was Nadir who had done this, but after opening the door to carry them in, I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"I told you I could help."

I gasped in fright, and closed the motel door so I wouldn't disturb Erik. When I turned, I spotted Peaches standing there on the balcony, leaning against the white rails.

"What is all of this?"

"Food." she laughed. "What does it look like."

"From who?"

"I don't think you quite understood me when I told you that I could help."

"Why would you want to help me? I'm nobody, you don't even know me."

"Don't think that I've taken an interest in you particularly. Here in Coney Island, us freaks stick together as a family. If something happens to one of us, news gets around quickly. Just like the news about your husband roughing up Tiny got around."

"So what are you going to do? Send your workers after my husband? I was being harassed and my husband stood up for me."

"Workers?" she chuckled. "Go after your husband? All of us are quite fond of what happened to that pig. You're not the first woman he harassed. If anything, your husband deserves a pat on the back."

"So why are you here?"

"Like I said before, here in Coney Island all of us are like a family. If one is in need of something, we make sure to help out as much as we can. Just last week our member Squeaky fell off his horse while attempting to jump through a ring of fire - broke two bones in his left leg. We all came together and contributed to make sure he received the medical care he needed along with enough food to last him through his recovery."

"But we're not a part of your family."

"You are now. A member told us about your husband's attack. We thought that we could be of help to you."

"That's very kind, but we'll be just fine. I got a job today."

"Where? The workhouse?"

"How do you know?"

"You're pregnant. No one is going to hire a pregnant woman except the workhouse."

"Maybe so, but it's what I got to do."

"No you don't. By working there, you're not only putting yourself in danger, but your child as well."

"Then what do you suppose I do!" I snapped. "I owe you rent, and what about food? My husband won't be able to work for a while."

"You'll stay here for nothing, and you'll get three bags of food a week. Courtesy of myself, the freaks and Mr. Squelch."

I gasped. "Mr. Squelch?"

Peaches nodded.

"Yes, he's the one who told me about what happened. Like I said before, news gets around quickly. So are you going to tell me your name or not?"

I was taken back by all this kindness. The freaks didn't know me, Peaches didn't know me, and no one knew me or Erik. Why would they donate their money to buy us food? Why would they care? Perhaps Coney Island was different after all.

"It's Christina."

"That's a lovely name. And your husband's?"

"E, Mister E." I said, knowing Erik didn't want his name being known.

"Well, I'll leave you to care for your husband now, Christina. If you should need anything, you'll know where to find me."

I thanked Peaches again, and strolled into our motel room. Everything was working out perfectly, everything was going to be ok. Here in America, freaks helped out other freaks like a family. I even understood why. So they wouldn't have to feel alone. No one should have to feel alone in the world, and regular humans set out to do just that. At first I was a little concerned about living with them, but now I couldn't be happier to be a part of their family.

"Erik, I'm home." I called, unpacking the fresh greens and breads the freaks had given us.

"Erik?"

When he didn't answer me, I walked into Erik's bedroom to see if he was alright.

"Erik?"

He was beneath the blankets with his eyes closed, making it seem as if he were asleep. But that wasn't all, he was sweating. I approached his bedside, and placed my hand over his forehead to feel intense heat.

"Oh, Erik…"

The room was rather stuffy, and I immediately rushed to the window to crack it open. After wiping the sweat away from his face, I unbuttoned his shirt to make it easier for him to breathe.

"Christine?"

When I heard Nadir's voice, I left Erik to rest and walked back out to the kitchen to find him standing there with a small bag in his hand.

"Ah, there you are." he said, smiling at me.

"Hi, Nadir."

"For someone who has run out of money sure brought home a weeks worth of groceries," he said, noticing the unpacked food laying all over the counter.

"Courtesy of the freaks, Nadir. That and my rent."

"Well, looks like it has its benefits then."

I nodded.

"I guess so. What's in the bag?"

"More medicine. In liquid form this time around."

"Yes, well, thank you very much." I was a complete mess, and in no condition for company.

"I'm sorry Nadir, I'm a wreck. I've been tending to Erik hand and foot for days."

Being the gentleman that Nadir was, he pitched in and began putting away the groceries.

"That's exactly why I'm here, dear. You need rest, both you and that baby of yours. Just go sit in the other room and I'll cook us something to eat."

"What would I do without you, Nadir?"

Nadir shrugged.

"Well, if Erik were in his right mind, he'd be waiting on you hand and foot."

I giggled.

"He still tries even in his condition."

While Nadir made dinner, I took that time to go lay down in my room. Sleep had been something limited while caring for Erik, and I knew I needed to take advantage of what ever time I had to rest. Though, when I awoke, everything was in complete darkness, and I felt completely refreshed. How long had I slept? After brushing a few stray strands of hair away from my face, I walked out into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Nadir was nowhere to be found, but there was a note and a covered plate of dinner left there for me. I picked up the note, and read it word for word, just as Nadir had written it.

_"Christine,  
I left dinner for you. When it was time to eat, I found you fast asleep, and waking you just didn't seem right. Enjoy, and I'll be around for another visit in a day or two.__  
Nadir."_

As much as I hated the fact that I fell asleep while Nadir was here, I was glad he didn't wake me. I now felt refreshed, and ready for what ever the night would bring.

"Ch…Christine? Are you there?"

I had my time to rest, and it was now time to get back to caring for Erik.

"Christine?"

I placed the note down, and smiled.

"Coming, Erik…"

And in a flash I was heading down the hallway to his room.

* * *

Ok Everyone, please review! More to come! Plus, more fluff!


	19. Chapter 19

**Christine's POV**

One night I was laying there in my bed, rubbing my growing tummy and trying to slip away to sleep. I heard a knock at my door, and I sat up and reached for the lamp that was set on the nightstand table. When the lights came on, it was Erik who was standing there covering his deformity with his hand.

"Erik? Why are you up?"

This had been the first time I had seen him up and about since his attack over a week ago.

"I… I had a nightmare." he said stumbling into the room.

I quickly dashed out of bed, and caught him before he could fall. I placed him into my bed, and proceed to lay beside him.

"Erik, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"I… I was so scared."

I held him close to my body within the darkness, as I tried to calm him down. I sang to him, and cuddled my body beside his own like lovers do while sleeping. We eventually feel asleep just like that, my head snuggled into his chest and arms wrapped around his body.

The following morning, when the sun shined in through the window, I opened my eyes to see Erik's deformity staring me in the face. But I didn't gasp, nor did I attempt to shield my eyes. No, this was normal to me. I never thought I would find something like this to be normal, but it was. His face no longer scared me… but why? Was it because I was married to him? No, that couldn't be the reason. Perhaps it was because I had been caring for him so much that his face no longer meant a thing to me. My heart stopped beating within my chest. No. This couldn't be. Was I actually in love with him? It didn't feel like I was, but there was a warm feeling flowing through my body, more warmth than usual.

At that exact moment, Erik opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning, Erik." I said, smiling into his eyes.

When he realized that I was looking into his face without fear, I knew his heart skipped a beat. Though, he didn't bother asking me about it and went along as if expecting me to turn away in disgust at any given moment.

"Are you hungry, darling?" I asked, reaching out for my robe that was draped over a chair.

"Yes, but Erik was wondering if today he and his significant other could go out?"

Out? Erik wanted to go out? He couldn't even stand on his own two feet without my assistance, and yet, he wanted to go out?

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it, Erik? You're supposed to stay in bed."

Erik sat up, and placed his feet on the floor.

"I need some fresh air, Christine. I'm becoming claustrophobic in that room."

"Very well, Erik, but only for a little while. I don't need you tiring yourself out all in one day. Just because you got a second wind doesn't mean you should go empty all your energy."

"Enough said, Christine. After breakfast we'll go out for a little while."

I thought this was going to be harder, but Erik was agreeing with me for once.

"Ok, I'm going to make us a heart healthy breakfast. Do you need help getting out to the kitchen?"

Erik shook his head.

"No, I'm going to try to use the bathroom like a normal human being."

As much as I feared him falling, I let him be and headed out to the kitchen to start breakfast. I cut up some fresh fruit, and placed it on the table before starting some toast. When Erik didn't come walking out, I began to worry, and walked into his room to check on him. He was sitting on the end of his bed, struggling to dress himself. He managed to get his sleep trousers off, and was sitting there trying to pull his shirt from over his head. I immediately pitched in, and pulled off his night shirt before he wound up hurting himself.

From out of his wardrobe closet, I pulled a loose poet shirt and slipped it over his head before searching for a comfortable pair of trousers to put him in.

"The black ones." Erik said, pointing to the exact one he wanted. I pulled them from off the hanger they were dangling from, and knelt down to place his feet into each pant leg.

"I feel like an invalid," he groaned.

"Well, until you're feeling better, things are going to be this way."

I pulled the trousers up to his thighs, and then stood him up to pull them up over his behind. When I tried to fasten the buttons in the front, Erik stopped me.

"My shirt." he complained. "It needs to be tucked in."

I rolled my eyes. Erik, always wishing to look his best.

"We're just going to the beach, Erik. You don't have to be dressed to your finest."

"Right. But I don't wish to walk around looking like a slob either."

I stood there as Erik carefully tucked in his shirt as if he were headed to a job interview or a wedding. When he was finished, I fastened his trousers, and helped him place on his shoes.

"I can tie them." he insisted, trying to shoo me away.

"Don't you even think about bending down, Erik." I warned. "You'll be blacking out in no time."

"Christine, Erik feels fine."

"Erik, don't push me to my limit. You're lucky I'm even letting you out of bed."

I would have argued further, but I smelled our toast burning.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

I ran to our kitchen that was covered in a quickly growing cloud of smoke. I pulled the burned pieces of toast out from the oven, and opened the nearby window to clear the room of the smoke and horrible smell. After replacing the burnt toast with a few new pieces, I placed them down beside our fruit just as Erik was walking out carrying his white mask.

"Is everything all right in here?"

I nodded, and motioned for him to sit down. Once Erik was situated, I poured him a cup of tea, and placed down two pills that Nadir had prescribed for him to take with his meals.

"So how much money from my paychecks do we have left?" he asked, sipping on his tea.

I took my seat across from him, and began spreading some strawberry jam onto my toast.

"Erik, we haven't had any money from your checks in over a week."

"What? Then how have we been eating, Christine? I am your husband and I deserve to know all of this."

This had riled him up, for he placed his hand over his heart in an attempt to calm him down.

"Erik, stop. You're getting yourself worked up for nothing. The freaks helped us."

"The freaks?"

I nodded.

"They've been leaving bags of food on our doorstep. The motel manager told me that every freak is part of their family. They help one another out when one is too ill or in need. I was going to work at the workhouse, but the manager stopped me. She told me that she'd let us stay here for free until you were back on your feet."

"Which will be tomorrow."

"Erik, you can't! Nadir told me that you are to stay in bed for at least a few months."

My argument had angered him, for he slammed his tea cup down making an abrupt clanking noise.

"I do not like taking handouts, Christine! I am independent and can take care of my family on my own."

"Erik, don't you think that's it very nice to be part of something? These people are helping us."

"These people are not your family, Christine, I am! I am your family now, not these freaks. They'll rob us blind!"

"Erik! Don't say such a horrible thing. They've been anything but rude."

"They're just stringing you along, Christine. They think by helping you that you'll tell them everything, let them into your life. They will rob us! You can't trust anyone! Do you hear me?"

I placed my head down, not knowing why Erik was being so cruel.

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Christine, never…."

"You just said you can't trust anyone. So what am I to you? Will I rob you blind too?"

Then I thought about what told me when I visited him. About the woman who was hanging around Erik's work site.

"If you can't trust anyone, then who was the woman hanging around your work site? Mr. Gumpertz told me about her. He thought she was your wife."

Erik's face went completely blank.

"She's… she's no one."

"Don't lie to me, Erik."

"What were you doing with my boss?"

"Don't try to change the subject. That's not important. What is important is the woman. Who was she?"

Wow, I sounded completely jealous. I had no right to be! Erik gave me permission to see other men, so what makes that rule any different for him? Was Erik seeing another woman? But why was I so jealous? Only someone who is in love becomes jealous… I gasped. Damn me! God! I really was jealous!

"Is she your mistress?"

Erik fingered his toast, his eyes moving away from my own.

She had to be Erik's mistress. And if she was, Erik had a right to seek her out. I wasn't participating in my wifely duties, and Erik was a man, it was only a matter of time until he went elsewhere to fulfill his urges.

"Erik, answer me!"

"Christine, I'm not seeing anyone, I'm not even 'seeing' you or myself. I haven't had a release since the night... you know what I mean."

My heart sank as he stood up from his seat and froze in the doorway.

"How could you even think that I'd do such a thing? Sexual pleasure or no sexual pleasure, either way I would never go against my vows, even if you do."

Once more, my heart sank. Erik was willing to let me romp around Coney Island with any man I wanted, and yet, he was sticking to his vows to love me and only me, even when I couldn't.

"The woman is not important, Christine. She's not giving me pleasure in any way, shape or form, and therefore you have no right questioning about who I speak with."

This made me feel absolutely horrible. I cleaned up from breakfast, and began wondering if Erik still even wanted to go out. I dressed, and came out to the main room to find Erik already standing there ready to go. We didn't say two words to one another as we walked out of the motel and towards the beach. When we found a nice, quiet spot, I spread out the blanket I had brought along and we both took a seat, Erik staring endlessly out into the crowded ocean where people were swimming.

"Erik…" I paused, trying to figure out the least stressful way of apologizing to him. "I'm sorry for accusing you of something I knew nothing about."

I peeked to see if I had any of Erik's attention, but he wasn't even listening to me.

"Ever since I heard that a woman was hanging around your work site, I've been… jealous."

"Not every man walks around needing a release, Christine." came Erik's calm voice. "Most men are that way because they expect it, like any other normal gesture. I on the other hand don't even expect to feel hugs, let alone the release one would feel when making love. I've never made love to a woman, as you know this. Sex, yes, but…"

Erik stopped, and I was glad.

"You were my first everything, Christine. My first kiss, my first hug, my first pleasure, and I'd be damned to go off and find it from anyone else. No, you were my first everything and you will be my last."

"Erik, were you ever jealous of me?"

"Only everyday I laid eyes on you and that boy. Oh, how my blood boiled for you, Christine, how I wish it were me kissing you and not him. How I wished it were you laughing at my jokes and not at his. It was like a stake being thrust deep into my very soul."

"But why do we become jealous? What makes us feel that way?"

"It is love that made me jealous. I loved you so much, Christine, so much that it hurt when you couldn't feel the same way. I even know why you became jealous over that woman hanging around my site."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"If I were in your shoes, I'd be jealous too. Yes, you don't love me, but we're still married, and maybe we didn't consummate our marriage officially, but I'm still your husband. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, I know what you're saying."

But somehow I wasn't convinced that it was the reason for my jealousy. There was a stronger feeling within me that wouldn't break free, a feeling that was still hanging on deep within my soul. I needed to find out if this was truly love. I needed to let go and spend more time with him romantically to see if that feeling was actually real.

"Erik, tonight would you like to go out with me?"

It seemed as though Erik's illness completely vanished, leaving his old self sitting beside me.

"Out?" he questioned with a small smile. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Out." I giggled. "Perhaps just to walk around and see more of Coney Island. I do enjoy the lights at night."

We may not of had any money to spend on dinner, but spending time with him is what I needed to do to see if these feelings were real.

"Give me a few hours to rest up, and I think you'll have yourself a date… if that's what you wish for, angel."

I smiled, my cheeks turning red. Was this a date?

"Yes, Erik." I said. "A date."

Later that day, I cleaned our motel room while Erik slept. I wasn't sure how long we were going to be able to stay out tonight due to how tired he became within only an hour of being on the beach. I needed to take things slow with him, otherwise, I knew he would instantly experience another attack. But tonight I was going to be doing something I never thought I'd do. Tonight, I was going to let go and see where things between Erik and myself led to. I was going to try very hard to love him, no matter how nervous he made me sometimes. That evening, I took a bath, dressed in a white and red colored dress that Erik loved, brushed my hair, and glanced at myself in the mirror. Somehow, I found myself feeling embarrassed because of the small bump that was beginning to show, but I knew I needed to get used to it, because in the next few months it would only get bigger.

"I look ridiculous." I sighed, gazing down at my brush.

"Ridiculous? Christine, you look absolutely breathtaking."

I gasped from the sudden voice, and turned to see Erik standing in the doorway dressed in his poet shirt and black vest.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Why would you ever think of yourself as looking ridiculous?"

"Because of my stomach."

Erik stepped into the room, and lifted his gloved hand to my cheek.

"Christine, you're hardly showing. You look beautiful, angel."

The coolness from Erik's glove made me shiver, but he always had nice things to say about me. I could be walking around with my hair standing straight up, and he would still tell me that I looked beautiful.

"Are you sure you want to go out, Erik?" I asked, noticing how pale he still looked.

"I slept a little, Christine. I feel fine at the moment, but if at any point become tired, I'll tell you right away."

"Promise? I really mean it, Erik. You're sick and Nadir said…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now, let's not waste all my energy standing here."

Erik interlocked his arm with my own, and we headed towards the lit up Coney Island gates. Erik and I walked slower than we usually did, but I didn't mind it at all. The boardwalk was extremely crowded, but Erik and I stayed off to the side to let everyone else pass. Coney Island was even busier at night than during the day. Freaks juggling fire, crowded ice cream stands, and long lines to get on the rides were just some of the things that were different than during the day.

"I do have some spare change, Christine." Erik said, breaking our silence. "It's not enough to buy us dinner, but it will get us something small."

"Erik, you don't have to spend your money on me."

"Nonsense, if I didn't want to then I wouldn't be suggesting it, now would I?"

I don't know why, but ever since I spotted the lit up ice cream stand, it had been on my mind. I heard rumors back in Paris that when you're pregnant you get the strangest cravings, and right now, it was for ice cream.

"How does ice cream sound?" I asked.

"Perfect, on our way back, we'll stop and get some. It's much too crowded for me now, I feel as though I may hyperventilate if I have to stand in a crowd for too long."

"That sounds fine, Erik. I'm not that hungry at the moment anyway."

"Feltman's on the other hand is supposed to have very good ice cream. He has something no other ice cream vendor around Coney Island has."

"That is?"

"Pretzel cones."

"Any good?"

"We'll see, won't we?"

Once again, Erik led me to the part of Coney Island where Feltman's restaurant was located. There was a dance floor underneath a pavilion, with a band playing soft, romantic music.

"Go sit, Christine, I'll get us the ice cream."

Erik sat me down on a nearby bench, and headed towards the ice cream parlor that was on the other end of the restaurant. I loved this end of the park. Coney Island was for people of all ages, but Feltman's side of the park was for adults. There were quiet bars, rose gardens, a carousel, a dance floor, and even the wonderful restaurant that Erik and I enjoyed eating at.

When Erik returned, he was carrying two brownish cones filled with white and pinkish ice cream. He handed me one, and took a seat beside me.

"Thank you, darling." I said, leaning in to lick the part of the cone where there were droplets of ice cream melting.

"You don't have to thank me." he began, licking the top of his ice cream. "Though, I've been too ill to ask you this, but why have you been calling me darling?"

"Does it bother you? Because I'll stop if it does."

Erik immediately jumped to his defense.

"No, no, no, it doesn't bother me at all. I actually like it when you call me something like that. It makes me feel… involved."

"Involved?"

"Like I'm actually your husband."

I giggled. "But you are."

"You know what I mean, Christine."

When I dared to look over at Erik again, I noticed that he had ice cream smeared on the edge of his mask. This made me giggle, and I handed him my napkin that was wrapped around my cone.

"Here, Erik, you have ice cream all over your mask."

"It would be much easier to eat this if I didn't have to wear this blasted thing all the time."

To make things easier for him, I held his cone while he removed his mask to clean it up. Only when his face was exposed, I heard the horrible shouts and screams from a few people who were passing by. This had startled Erik, for he dropped his mask, and bent down to reach for it.

"Erik, don't…"

But it was too late, he shot his hand up to his chest, and I immediately pushed him against the bench. I warned him before about bending over with the condition that his heart was in. Still people screamed, causing more people to look in Erik's direction. Something within me was boiling… something I never felt before. In the past if this had happened I would have stayed quiet about it, but I couldn't, not any longer. I wasn't going to sit here and let these monsters scream shout over my husband's face.

"What in the bloody hell are you all gawking at!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "He isn't the only man with a deformity living in Coney Island!"

The screams instantly stopped, and the people went about their business. Erik was sitting there taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. I handed him the remainder of his cone, and cleaned his mask with my napkin before giving that back to him as well. I knew the outburst of screams had upset him, for he just sat there barely eating the remainder of his ice cream.

"Erik, is something wrong?"

"No." was his saddened reply.

I was already finished eating my cone, and placed my hand over his own that was caressing the top of his thigh.

"Erik, tell me."

Even from beneath the mask I could see tears through those eye holes. I knew the screams had upset him, and I knew he thought that little episode had ruined our date. But what I also noticed, was his eyes looking in the direction of the dancing couples. They looked so happy swaying to the slow beat of the song that was being played. The pavilion was right on the ocean, and lit by beautiful little lights that were dangling from the roof. I knew what he was thinking, and I knew he would never ask me to dance in fear of being rejected.

"Erik, would you dance with me?"

If Erik's heart was beating, it wasn't any longer. I heard his breath become caught within his throat, his eyes turning to me as if searching for the reality within this situation.

"Erik, would you dance with me?" I repeated, smiling at his taken back expression.

He didn't say a single word, only nodded as if this were a dream that he would wake up from soon enough. We stood up, and I slowly led Erik to the opening of the pavilion. I found us a spot away from everyone else, and that's where I placed my left hand in his, and my right on his shoulder. Beneath the gloves, I could feel Erik's boney hands trembling as he and I began to sway to the slow beat of the music being played. Erik was such a wonderful dancer, so wonderful that I never wanted this moment to end.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Erik." I cooed, noticing how tense his body was. "Have you done this before?"

"No." he breathlessly gasped. "Erik has only read of this in books. He's never actually danced with a woman before."

"Well, you're quite good at it."

I then placed my head against his chest, closing my eyes and sighing to the warm feeling floating within me. Erik's heart was fluttering against my ear, making me softly giggle.

"Oh, Christine, this is such a wonderful night, so wonderful…"

"Yes, it is."

When the song ended, Erik and I broke away and began walking back the way we came. It was like magic… as soon as we would pass something, the lights would go out, as if Coney Island was running on our schedule. We were leaving, and so, Coney Island was shutting down. I knew it was late, but I didn't know what time it was. You think they'd have a clock tower to ring in each hour. But I was guessing it was midnight. Erik and I walked to our motel, the street lamps being the only thing lighting our path. We even joined hands like lovers do as we were walking up the flight of stairs that we had to climb to reach the second level of the motel.

"Christine, besides what happened back at the ice cream stand, this night was absolutely perfect. What made it even more meaningful was when you stood up for me. But why? Why did you do that?"

We were at our door now, standing there, facing one another, not yet ready to go inside.

I shrugged.

"It was the right thing to do. You don't deserve to be screamed at and looked upon as a monster."

"That act of kindness will linger within Erik's heart for the remainder of his life."

"And so will the many acts of kindness that you've done for me."

Erik joined hands with me, looking into my eyes as if I had given him the world.

"Christine, this date was everything I could have ever wished for."

I smiled, completely love stricken by Erik's words.

"It's not over yet, Erik."

"What is Christine talking about?"

I didn't know what came over me, but for some reason my body was craving for his touch, craving to feel his lips against my own. I reached up, and removed his mask ever so slowly, his deformity glowing within the lamp light.

"Is that what you wanted to see, Christine?" he asked, closing his eyes. "Is that what this date was all about?"

"No…" was all I softly said before standing on my tippy toes and pressing my lips against his own. For the first time in my entire existence, I was kissing Erik because I wanted to, and not out of pity. The moment our lips met, it was like a spark to both our hearts, Erik gasping orgasmically as I continued kissing him. He cradled me in his arms, his hands caressing my cheeks as our mouths meshed and tongues met. When we broke away, we stood there breathless and gasping for air, Erik's eyes filled with such confusion. How badly I wanted to kiss him again, but didn't want to move things between us too quickly. No, things like these would take time, but I knew I wanted more of him. We neither said two words to one another and Erik broke the awkwardness by unlocking the door. Once inside, we stood beside one another, looking towards our separate rooms.

"Goodnight, Erik, I had a lovely time."

"Goodnight, Christine." Erik began, fidgeting with his mask that was clasped within his gloved hands. "Erik had the best night ever."

I giggled, heading towards my door. Once there, I leaned my back against it to face him one last time.

"Was it really all that wonderful?"

Erik nodded, his eyes looking towards his shoes.

"Yes, the most wonderful night of his entire life."

With that, I slipped behind my door to be alone. I placed my back against the door, and looked up at the ceiling, an over excited smile stretching across my face.

"It was the best night of mine, too."

* * *

**Please review everyone! Hope you enjoyed the fluffyness! More to come soon! And thank you BLR for being my awesome Beta!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Christine's POV**

The next morning, I awoke and began making breakfast to let Erik sleep. I waited anxiously for him to come out, excited to see how he would act around me after what we shared the night before. But as the morning became later, Erik never woke. I hated when he slept this long, it always frightened me because he was a light sleeper. Did I really tucker him out with our date? When the French toast I was cooking was finished, I turned off the stove and decided to check in on Erik. I slightly opened his door just enough to peek inside. He was laying in bed, his chest rising and falling steadily, making it obvious that he was still sleeping.

The room was a little stuffy, so I approached the window and cracked it open to let in the cool spring air. The moment I did so, I heard the rustling of blankets, only to turn and see Erik shifting about.

"Good morning, Erik."

His glossy eyes opened, and he struggled to sit up in bed, his hand running through the pale strands of hair he had on his balding head. When I raised the shades that were keeping out the sunlight, I couldn't help but take notice as to how sick he looked. It was as if all energy was drained from his body, leaving him pale with dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Darling, you don't look so well."

"Erik doesn't feel well."

My heart sank, and I was at his side in a matter of seconds to assist him with what ever he needed. I propped his pillows behind his back to support his weight in an upright position. Afterwards, I stepped out to bring our breakfast inside the room.

"I made your favorite, Erik." I placed the tray of French toast down in front of him. "It will help build up your strength."

I sat there on the end of his bed facing him, cutting my toast and eating it while Erik's fingers trembled around the fork. When he wasn't making any progress with his meal, I took over for him, cutting up his toast, and feeding him like a little baby.

"Maybe going out last night wasn't the best thing to do." I said.

"No, it wasn't our date that made me this way, it was Erik's nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

He nodded.

"They haunted my mind all through the night. I'll be fine once I get my sleep."

When Erik was finished eating, I cleaned up and came back in to assist him in laying down.

"Do you want me to pull down the shade?"

Erik shook his head.

"No, perhaps the light will keep away my nightmares."

I didn't argue, and covered him up, before kissing him lightly on the mouth. When I tired to move away, Erik's hand moved to the back of my neck to stop me.

"Christine, your kiss…" he paused, his cold fingers tracing my bottom lip. "It makes my heart leap with joy."

"Then I will kiss you everyday." I promised. "I enjoyed our date last night. I wish to have more with you."

His eyes filled with tears, and he laughed, his heart leaping for joy.

"Tonight, Christine? Could we have dinner together? Like a couple?"

I nodded.

"Sounds wonderful."

I was already at the door, when I heard him say the words I still couldn't say back to him.

"I love you, Christine Daae."

I couldn't leave the room without saying something, so I turned around and smiled warmly.

"Get some sleep, Erik."

When Erik slept, it was so boring. It was like there was hardly nothing to do. I had already cleaned the motel room six times, and the thought of cleaning the already clean tabletops and counters drove me mad. I didn't want to leave Erik, and I knew if I left the motel room to go outside, he's become extremely upset. So what was there left to do? I sat in one of the comfortable chairs that were against the window, my body feeling a bit uneasy. For a while, I read one of Erik's books that I had already read ten times over again. The same story about a princess and her knight in shining armor who comes to save her. I would have bored myself with it further, but a cramping sensation in my stomach pulled me away from the book. I rubbed my stomach, to calm my child down, but the cramping continued. Then, suddenly a new sensation filled me, one that nauseated my body to the point where I found myself rushing to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet just in time, and leaned over, throwing up my breakfast into the porcelain chamber. Even then, the cramping continued, the pain becoming worse and worse. What was going on?

"Christine?"

I heard Erik's voice getting closer, but I was too busy throwing up to turn my head.

"Christine? Are you in here?"

When I heard him enter the bathroom, he paused, dressed in his finest suit. I wiped my mouth with my hand, and looked up at him. He was completely shocked, almost at the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Christine, what's wrong?" he gasped, helping me to my feet. I felt a little better, but as soon as I was back on my feet again, the same pain struck me, it being even stronger than before.

I grunted, and tried bending over, but Erik grasped hold of my body before I lost my balance. His hands were trembling around my body, as he helped me walk out of the bathroom. I must have had bile dripping from my skirts, because I could feel something dripping, but I would soon learn that I was anything but that.

"Ch…Christine, you're bleeding…"

My heart stopped within my chest. God! Where was I bleeding from? Where? I tried to look down as Erik was forcing me into the bedroom, only to find that he was telling the truth. Red droplets were falling from between my legs, staining the floor as we continued along. Erik wasn't supposed to be doing this, he wasn't supposed to be up and about in his condition. I could hear his breathing, and it was just as unstable as my own. I feared for him more than myself! He helped me into bed, and paced the floor, his body trembling in fear.

"I…I have to get a doctor." he frantically gasped.

"Erik…" I groaned. "Calm down."

"God, you're bleeding….Christine is bleeding."

"Erik, please, for your own sake, calm down."

But he didn't listen to me, he threw on his jacket, and ran out of the motel room. I tried to call for him, I even tried getting out of bed, but the pain was too bad.

About ten minutes later, I heard the door opening, and Nadir's voice speaking to Erik. From out in the hall, I spotted him forcing Erik to sit down. He was a complete mess, and gasping for air as if he were breathing from a straw.

"Erik!" I called to him, but Nadir was the one who answered. He came into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Nadir, tend to Erik." I pleaded. "Tend to him first."

But he wouldn't listen to me. He forced me to lay back as he worked quickly, examining every part of my body. Even then, I still tried fighting him off. Erik needed me! Erik needed help….

"Christine stop moving!" he warned, placing his stethoscope over my stomach. "You're going to do worse damage on yourself."

My body was filling with pain, fiery pain that burned every inch of my stomach. As if I were in labor with the devil himself. I tried to beat it, but I was too weak. I passed out, never waking again until I felt something damp being dabbed on my forehead. I know when I had passed out, the room was bright with sunshine, but it wasn't now, it was black and I could hear rain hitting the window. Even the rumbles of thunder frightened me.

Nadir was sitting there at the side of my bed, dabbing my forehead with a cloth, smiling when he saw that I was awake.  
The first thought that came to mind was Erik. Oh, where was he? Why wasn't he here now?

"Erik!" I gasped, trying to sit up.

Nadir gently pushed me back down, and put my worries to ease.

"Is fine. He's asleep, Christine."

"Asleep?"

The Persian nodded.

"Nearly gave himself a coronary this afternoon. You on the other hand is who we really need to worry for."

"Why?"

Once again I tried to sit up, but Nadir pushed me back down.

"Christine, it's your child. You could have miscarried this afternoon if not for Erik coming to find me."

My heart was in my throat. Miscarried? Why? What was wrong with my baby?

"Why? Why would I have miscarried?"

"Christine." Nadir placed his hand over my own, his voice calm and soothing.

"Is it Erik? Is it because of him?"

"There could be many reasons why, Christine. I wish I could blame it all on Erik's end, but you drank that gypsy poison too. I'm not sure what caused your outburst today, but I think we need to have a discussion."

"About what?"

"Your health, and your future."

I knew what ever Nadir was going to say wasn't going to be good. Why? Why had I drank that substance? Why was I so naïve?

"I know you're set on having this child, Christine, but I think you might want to consider stopping this while you still can."

"What are you saying?"

"Christine, you were bleeding today. Now, that can be a lot of things, and every reason is worse than the first. You could lose this child halfway into your pregnancy, it could come out with life threatening conditions…." he paused. "You could even die."

"You want me to get rid of this child." I gasped.

"Christine, it's only for your own good."

I placed my hand over my stomach, as if trying to protect my child from any harm that Nadir wanted to bring to it.

"Just pretend that I never drank that poison, Nadir. What then? Would this have still happened today?"

"Christine, I'm a doctor, not God, but yes, it is possible that it still would have happened. Erik's mother probably went through the same thing when carrying him."

"So you're saying my child is going to come out looking like him?"

"No, I'm not saying that because I'm certain, but I've seen cases just like it. I've seen deformities passed down from parent to child. If you keep this child, you would be risking your life."

"And what if I got rid of it?" I asked, tears rushing to my eyes. "When I find a husband would I be able to conceive again?"

Nadir stood there, looking down at his shoes, knowing something more, something that would haunt my mind for ever.

"Christine, that poison you drank was like acid. After examining you, I've realized that it would be hard enough trying to abort your child without extensive damage being done. I'm afraid you'll never be able to conceive again. Another pregnancy would be too dangerous for you."

"How dangerous?"

"There would be a ninety percent chance you would die from it."

"I need the truth, Nadir, what are the chances that I could still have this child and have it come out perfectly healthy."

"Christine, didn't you just hear what I said about Erik?"

"I'm not talking about deformities, Nadir. I want to know, deformities not being included, if this child could come out healthy?"

"I'm not sure what damage Erik's seed or the poison could have caused, but there is a fifty- fifty chance that this child could come out seriously ill, if not stillborn. You'd be crazy to go through with this, Christine."

"Perhaps I am. But it's my only chance to have a child. You said it yourself that I'll never be able to have another."

"Christine, this pregnancy could get ugly. You'll be in pain all the time."

"It's my choice."

Indeed it was. I've fallen in love with this child, and now Nadir wanted me to part with it. No, I couldn't, and I wouldn't. Yes, I might be in pain, but the pain would be worth it eight months from now when I would be able to hold my child in my arms. Erik's face no longer frightened me, and if this child were to come out looking the same, then I would love it just the same. It was my own flesh and blood, no matter how it's face and body would look. That night after Nadir left, I laid there rubbing my sore stomach and thinking about the future. It wasn't long until I heard my door open and for Erik to come walking in.

"Christine?"

I rolled over and tried to smile. But by the serious look upon his face, it was apparent that Nadir told him the same news that he told me.

"Erik, please." I begged. "Let's not argue."

"Erik is in no condition to, but he worries for his angel."

I felt lonely, and moved aside to give Erik room to lay beside me. I don't know why, but his company always soothed my worries. He laid beside me, running his fingers through my hair as I placed my head on his chest.

"Why would you risk your life to have this child, Christine? A child that isn't even certain to be living?"

"Erik, I can't have anymore children. If I get rid of it, then I will go through life without any at all. I thought you'd be happy with the choice I've made."

"Not if it means a possibility of losing you. Christine, what if this child comes out deathly ill? What if we can't save it? It would kill me to have to see you depressed and upset."

"I'd rather try saving this child then not having it at all. To just throw in the towel and give up after only a month….Oh, Erik, I can sense that this child is alive. It's a motherly instinct."

"Christine…" he cupped my cheek with his cold, boney hand. "My mother went through the same painful pregnancy to have me. Fourteen hours of labor, nine months of throwing up, bleeding…Oh, it would kill me to have to see you go through the same thing."

"You could have killed yourself today, Erik." I cried, my tears soaking his nightshirt. "You ran off, and I thought you would have an attack right in the middle of Coney Island."

"If I didn't, Christine, then you would have miscarried. You and this child are far more important. Which is why I'm going back to work tomorrow."

My heart stopped.

"What? Erik, you…."

"Yes, I can, angel. We need the money. What if you needed immediate medical attention? No one will see you without money. I have a plan, Christine, a wonderful plan that has been brewing within my very mind. I won't be working for Mr. Gumpertz for too much longer. You shall see. Your Erik has a plan."

"A plan?"

He nodded, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Yes, just wait and see. Just a few more paychecks and your Erik will be making his Christine's every dream come true."

I sighed, and snuggled deeply into his chest.

"Oh, Erik, you already have made my dreams come true."

He started sobbing, so hard, that I could feel his tears soaking into my curls.

"R…really?"

"I've thought a lot about what I want in life, Erik. I've thought about such things until I couldn't think anymore. Yes, I've thought about finding another man, but then things just wouldn't be the same."

"You don't have to stay with me out of the sake of our child." he said, brushing my curls with his hand. "I've told you that."

"I know, but I want to make things work, or at least try. I want to see where our marriage could take us, Erik."

"Really? You really mean it?"

I nodded.

"We might be married, but I want to get to know you, like a courting couple. We're married, and yet, I don't know a thing about you really. I want to start at the beginning, Erik. That date was my way of showing you."

"And what a wonderful date it was, angel."

"So do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, Christine, the most wonderful agreement in all my life."

Erik then rose to his feet, and tucked me in.

"Get some sleep, Christine."

"You too, Erik."

After kissing my forehead one last time, he left me alone. Yes we were married, but it still hardly seemed like we were. I was glad, for I was still becoming used to being around Erik so much. It would still frighten me if our relationship were any closer at the moment. But I was determined to get closer, and so, the following morning I awoke before the sun came up to have breakfast with Erik. I thought I'd surprise him with making it, but when I walked out into the kitchen, Erik was already there making it. He was dressed in his usual work attire, his white sleeves rolled up to his boney elbows. When he saw me entering with my robe wrapped around me, he smiled and dashed to the table to pour me a cup of tea.

"Christine, what are you doing up?" he asked. "It's still very early. I was going to leave some breakfast in the stove for you until you woke."

"I'm up now." I said, taking my seat. "I was going to make you breakfast, but it seems like you already did it."

"That was very kind of you, Christine, but I've been up for a while now. I feel refreshed."

"I still think you going back to work is a horrible idea, Erik." I sipped on my tea. "I don't like the idea at all. Nadir said…."

"I know what he said, Christine." Erik placed some scrambled eggs down in front of me. "I'll be fine. If I felt like death, I wouldn't have even bothered getting out of bed. Trust me."

Erik took a seat across from me, and began to eat what looked to be oatmeal and fruit combined together in a bowl.

"You're not having eggs?" I questioned.

Erik's eyes lifted, and he shook his head.

"No, Nadir wants to keep me on this strict heart healthy diet. For what reason? I'm not sure of because as we both know, I weigh ninety pounds and dying."

I giggled.

"Yes, I know. I'm the one gaining all the weight over here. I'm going to look like a cow compared to you."

"Don't say that about yourself, Christine. Even if you weighed five hundred pounds you'd still look absolutely beautiful in my eyes."

"Erik, don't curse me." I chuckled, stuffing another forkful of the eggs into my mouth. "May I remind you who's child is making me eat like a cow."

"And don't you stop." he warned. "That baby needs nourishment. If you're hungry then eat until you can't eat anymore. It's going to be important to do so over the next few months. And don't let me find you trying to snug your body into that blasted corset of yours."

"Erik…."

"No buts. I would love to go back in time and strangle the fop who ever designed such a thing. It ruins your voice and affects your breathing."

"Erik…."

Erik pointed his spoon in my direction, his expression dangerously serious.

"I've witnessed it, Christine. You are to keep that thing off your body forever more. If I even find that thing lingering in your laundry basket, I swear I'll go down to the beach myself and toss it to the depths of the dark ocean."

I sighed, knowing Erik would stay true to his word. It was strange, even in Paris my corsets would always go missing. Was it Erik who had been the cause?

"I haven't worn one since Paris."

"But you've brought it with you."

"Well, of course I did."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let that thing do nothing more than collect dust in the back of your wardrobe closet. You look absolutely fine the way you are."

Erik then took our his pocket watch, to have a look at the time. After snapping it shut, he rose from his seat, taking his dirty dishes to the sink.

"You can't possibly expect me to hang around the motel all day." I said. "I'll be more than happy to bring you lunch."

"I'm afraid I'll probably be a little busy today for lunch, Christine. I haven't been to work in over a week."

"Then what am I to do? I've read all the boring books you brought along ten times over again, and I've cleaned the place so many times that the furniture is sparkling."

"Perhaps tonight you could meet me at the Coney Island gateway."

"The beach?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I'll be there later on today. Come there this evening and I'm sure you and I could go get something to eat."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Then it's settled. I would wash the dishes, but I'm already running late."

He approached the door, and threw on his cloak, and I stood up from the table to see him out.

"Don't work yourself too hard, Erik. You're heart is still healing."

"I won't."

He lifted my knuckles up to his lips, kissing them ever so softly.

"Tonight, I will show you a side to Coney Island not yet seen between us."

He kissed my fingers one last time, before heading out the door. I myself walked out, and leaned against the railings as I watched him head down the stairs and towards the boardwalk. But could I let him just leave? Of course not….

"Erik!"

I called out his name, the streetlamps still lit as the sun was slowly rising in the sky. The only person out other than Erik was a jogger who was passing by the motel. Erik stopped and looked up at me…Oh, what was I doing?

I don't know why I did it, but I quickly headed down the stairs to catch up with him, my motel door still hanging wide open, but I didn't care.

"Christine, what are you doing?"

"I forgot to give you something…" I stammered.

Erik looked at my hands, waiting to see…oh, I don't know, a packed lunch or his tool bag clasped within my fingers. But I was still trying to figure out why I was standing there. My hair was a complete mess, and I was still in my night attire.

"Did I forget something?"

"Yes." I smiled. "This…"

And without another word, I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. What in God's name made me do that was behind me, but it felt right. I kissed him, my arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in closer. It wasn't like the passionate kiss we shared at the end of our date, but it was enough to let him know how much I would miss him. When we broke away, Erik stood there, completely astounded by what I had just given him.

"You never cease to amaze me, Christine."

"I'll miss you."

"I shall see you soon, love."

And with that, he was off to work again. I stood there, my body practically floating into thin air. "Love?" was that my new name? My name for him was "darling," and he had yet to call me something other than my name or "angel." Love? It sounded so wonderful, so cute, and so….so….caring? I sighed…

"Love…" I let it roll off my lips, as I stood there in my robe. I would have lingered longer, but from out of the corner of my eye, I began noticing the motel freaks gazing this way. Without another word, I bounced happily back to my room, awaiting the moment I would be back in Erik's arms once again.

* * *

**Please review everyone! More to come soon! Fluffy fluffy fluffy! more suprises to come! Oh, and a few of you asked about which Christine to be visioning in the story. It's Sierra Boggess! And my Phantom is Ramin Karimloo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Christine's POV**

That evening, just before the sun set, I made my way down to the Coney Island gateway. The beach was already closed for the night, but the bathhouse was still lit. I could even still hear the water running from inside along with someone singing. But wait… I knew that voice. Erik? Curious, I went inside, his singing becoming even louder. What was Erik doing in here? Suddenly, the water stopped, and Erik's singing turned into humming as he came walking out of a stall with a towel wrapped around his body. He didn't even notice me, and approached one of the sinks where his mask was placed.

"Erik?"

The sudden sound of my voice caused him to gasp, and he turned to face me.

"Christine, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Remember our date?"

Erik reached inside of his coat that was hanging over one of the nearby stalls and checked the time.

"Forgive me." he said. "I didn't realize it was that late."

"What were you doing in the shower?"

"I had to mix cement today." he said, combing his pale locks. "My whole body was covered in white dust. I don't think it would have been appropriate to go out with you in such a condition. I kept an extra pair of clothes in my work locker, just in case I ever need to get changed."

"I'll go outside and wait for you then." I said. "You'll need your privacy to get dressed."

"I won't keep you waiting too long, love."

There was that term again - "love." I happily sighed, and walked outside to wait for Erik. I leaned against the railing of the boardwalk, facing the ocean that was crashing against the deserted sandy beach. Erik emerged just as the streetlamps came on, making his entrance out of the bathhouse rather eerie. But then again, wasn't Erik's entrances to everything always the same way? Why did lights always flicker, come on, or go off when ever Erik entered or exited places? I wasn't sure. He came out dressed in a long, black overcoat that came down to his knees, and a white shirt beneath it that was fastened halfway up his chest. He was masked, and his wig was back on his head, making him appear to be the same Phantom I've known for years. He extended his gloved hand to me and we began walking off in another direction of Coney Island I had yet to see. I thought we were headed to Feltman's side of the park, but Erik was leading me off the boardwalk and towards the streets that were lined with bars and fancy restaurants. The streets were less crowded than the boardwalk, giving Erik and I a break from the pushy crowds.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To eat. I have another place in mind, a place that we have yet to visit."

I didn't know what Erik had in mind, but when we came to a small restaurant named "Totonno's Pizzeria," I could only wonder what sort of food this place served.

"Totonno's?" I questioned.

Erik nodded upon holding the door open for me. As soon as the door opened, the wonderful smell of baking dough and cheese surrounded me. Behind the counter there were a few busy chefs, talking in a language I recognized only from lessons with Erik - was this Italian? Erik sat me down in a nearby booth, and approached the counter to order our dinner. They seemed very friendly, and smiled as if they were talking to a completely normal man. When Erik came back, he took a seat across from me, and interlocked his gloved hand with my own.

"Erik, how do you find these places?"

"Usually on my lunch breaks at work." he said. "I am a constant wanderer."

"Yes, I can see that."

"But on the other hand, if I wouldn't have wandered off, I wouldn't have found all these wonderful places."

"Right."

It was then that one of the chefs came out and placed two cups of water down in front of us.

"Thank you." Erik said, handing me my cup.

"So how was your day at work?" I asked, sipping from the ice cold water.

"Work." he replied, a small smile tugging at his malformed lips.

"You didn't bring any home with you right?"

Erik shook his head.

"No, he didn't give me any."

"Well, seeing that you were covered in white dust, perhaps Mr. Gumpertz thought you to be a ghost."

Erik chuckled at my joke, and knowingly squeezed my hand.

"I don't quite think that's the reason why."

"So what kind of food do they sell here? Or are you not going to tell me?"

"Well, I'm not sure how it tastes, but I figured it was better to try it together."

I smiled warmly, and squeezed Erik's hands with my own.

"And what is this thing we're trying together?"

"It's called pizza."

"Pizza?"

Erik nodded.

"Yes, very popular here in Coney Island."

"Well, I'm sure it will taste wonderful then."

"We'll see."

"If it's anything like the seafood dinner we had at Feltman's a while ago, then we're in for a treat."

"It may not be steak and seafood, but I'm sure it's delicious."

Just then, a circle shaped entrée was placed down in front of us. It was a rather large piece of dough covered in sauce and cheese, cut into eight pieces. Erik thanked the chef once more, and looked up at me from the pizza. It smelled wonderful, and I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into it.

"Let's eat then." Erik picked up one of the slices, the stringy cheese clinging onto the slices beside it. When he placed the slice on my plate, he then served one for himself.

"Where are the forks and knives?" I asked looking around our table.

"There are none."

"I'm beginning to think that people in America don't know what silverware is."

"No, love. Everyone is constantly on the move, people need food that they're able to eat on the go. There are plenty of pizzerias on the boardwalk and usually if it were my lunch break we'd grab a slice, but I enjoy sitting down and enjoying our time together. Which is why I decided to bring you here."

I picked up my slice, and bit into it, savoring the saucy and garlicky taste. It was absolutely delicious, and I loved it even more than hotdogs. When I dared to look at Erik, he was biting into his slice, the tomato sauce staining the bottom of his mask. There was no one else eating inside the pizzeria, giving Erik the opportunity to remove it. He placed it aside, and wiped his sauce stained mouth with a napkin.

"That blasted thing gets in the way of everything."

I smiled, and continued eating my slice.

"I don't think Coney Island foods were made for men in masks."

"No, not at all."

But I didn't mind him eating in front of me maskless.

"Do you like your pizza?" I asked.

"Yes, it's very good."

"I think we found our new favorite meal."

"I have a lot of new favorite meals."

When Erik and I couldn't eat anymore, he took the remaining three slices up to the counter and had them boxed up. Afterwards, he paid and escorted me out.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, noticing that he was leading me further down the street.

"I need to show you something."

Soon, we were away from everything, restaurants, shops…even people. I didn't know why we were here, but Erik was leading me to a part of town that had boarded up shops and burned down buildings.

"Erik, why are we here?" I was frightened by how dark it was, and found myself clinging to his arm just to feel safe.

"It's quite all right, love." he assured. "I know you're wondering why we're here. I brought you here because I bought it."

Erik had to be joking. Why would he buy such a place?

"You're joking?"

I looked up at him, and he was staring at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"But how? And why?"

"I got an advance from Mr. Gumpertz. I sought out this property a few days after we arrived."

"Erik, we needed that money. We needed that money for rent, for everything, for this child."

To calm my nerves, Erik stood in front of me, his finger coming up to press against my lips.

"Christine, please, let me explain. I bought this property because I plan to build a new world, my world. I bought the property, and have only enough money to start."

He pulled me along until we reached an old, deteriorating motel.

"You see this?" he asked, pointing to the horrid shack. "This will be my first investment. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Erik, I can practically smell the mold."

"Ah, love," he circled me, placing his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look upon the decaying building. "The problem is, that you don't know how to look with your heart. You look with your eyes too much, so much that you can't see the beauty within the beast."

He pointed to the front of it.

"Imagine it, Christine, a pool right there…"

He pointed to the roof.

"Six hundred and sixty six rooms, lavish suites, room service, a bar right inside the hotel."

I turned in confusion.

"A hotel?"

"Yes, The Phantasma Hotel."

"Phantasma?"

"Yes, Christine, that is what my world shall be called. '_Phantasma.' _Oh, it will be wonderful! A place where freaks and normals will work together, a place harvesting wonders beyond anyone's imagination. It will be our world."

This was all wonderful, but I couldn't help but bring forward the fact that we were living in a cramped motel room, with another mouth to feed on the way.

"Erik, what about us? What about our life?"

"Christine, I'm going to start the hotel. By this rate, I could have it up and running by the start of summer. With the money coming in from the people staying here, I could not only get us out of that motel, but also have a steady income pouring in to continue working on more things. I'm going to put an ad out, letting everyone know that they are welcome to come to Phantasma to open their shops, their stands, their shows… It's sure to become the greatest place to go in all of Coney Island."

I had to admit, Erik was extremely smart. With the way he was talking, he'd be the richest man in Coney Island, even richer than Mr. Gumpertz. Which reminded me.

"Erik, what about ? You promised him his own park!"

"He doesn't need to know, Christine." Erik said. "I'll keep working for him until my hotel is complete. Afterwards, I'll lay him down the news… softly."

"Erik, he's going to be so angry."

"Somehow I don't think _angry _is the right term….Perhaps 'furious'?"

"Erik, you can't just swindle him out of his 'Dream Land Park.'"

"Oh? And why not? He can find a thousand other immigrants willing to build him an amusement park. Why should I give him my ideas? The ideas that could be flourishing in my park? The ideas that would make me rich? Look, enough about him, I wanted to bring you to this very hotel, because I want to promise you that I'll build us an apartment on top of it. An apartment that will be big enough for the three of us."

"Really?" I gasped. "Live in the Phantasma Hotel?"

Erik nodded.

"And to make it easier for you to work, of course."

"Work?"

"Yes, you are to be my trusted assistant, if that suits you. I'll have you working in the hotel office, making reservations and assisting me with what ever I shall need. If you want, that is? I know how boring things get staying in our room all the time."

I was so excited, so excited that I threw my arms around him.

"Oh, Erik, yes, yes!"

"I guess this means you're interested?"

"Absolutely."

"Well then, I shall start construction on the hotel as soon as possible."

"Oh, Erik, you're absolutely brilliant. Did I ever tell you that?"

Erik stood there in front of me, a lovey-dovey smile spreading across his masked face.

"No, love, I believe you haven't. You know what? I want to show you something. As my assistant, I shall be needing your opinion."

Once again, Erik led me to another side of the deserted property. It was right where there was a dock where you could stand to look out upon the ocean.

"What are we doing here?"

"I was thinking a rose garden right where you're standing, and a fountain that lights up at night."

I looked around me, my cheeks turning red from all the excitement.

"That sounds lovely."

And then Erik pointed to a large open space behind me.

"And right there, and opera house."

My heart stopped within my chest. An opera house? I was gazing out at the open space, trying to envision such a place. Yes, there were theaters in Coney Island, but no opera houses, not yet anyway. I felt Erik standing behind me, his cold hand placing themselves on my shoulders.

"Where else can anyone in Coney Island come feast their eyes on Mister E's diva Christina Mulheim?"

I gasped at the very words. Me? Return to the stage? Sing here? In Phantasma? I spun around, looking this wonderful man in the eyes. His heart, oh, his heart was so pure. Why could I never see into his heart before?

"You'd really do that?" I breathlessly asked.

"Christine, you are a songbird, one that can never be caged. Who am I keep such a precious gift all to myself? No, you must share your gift with the world - if you would want to, that is. Erik would never force his Christine to do anything she wouldn't want to do."

"I…I would love to sing again in front of an audience."

"It is also a way you could meet other eligible suitors."

Erik said this as if it were poison coming from his mouth. He broke away from me, and turned, gazing at the remainder of his future park. Eligible suitors? No, I knew I would never want to be with another man, only Erik.

"I'm still holding to my word, Christine." he promised. "When ever the time comes that you find someone else, I will still hold true to my end. I will annul this marriage. I have seen many of eligible businessmen in Coney Island. A Mr. Samuel runs his own chain of cotton candy stands."

"Yes, but I'm not interested in Mr. Samuel." I said, slowly approaching him.

"Well, there's also Mr. Rightly, he builds coasters."

"I bet his coasters are wonderful, Erik, but I'm not interested in Mr. Rightly." I was so close to him now, so close that I turned him around so that he was facing me. "I've already chosen a man, but this man must also choose me."

I saw the lifelessness in Erik's eyes instantly fade away, being replaced with a light that can only be described as being absolutely beautiful. He placed both of his gloved hands on my cheeks, looking into my eyes as if I had just given him everything the world could ever offer.

"Oh, Christine, I chose you the moment I married you. Yes, our marriage might have only been for documentation, but I still carried my vows as if they were real. I love you, Christine, always and forevermore."

And then we kissed. Our kiss was more passionate than anything ever shared between us. That very kiss sparked my heart, and I wanted more, I wanted to feel more. I may not have thought of it as love, not yet, but I knew right then and there that I needed to have him. We broke away, gasping for breath, and looking into one another's eyes as if never wanting this moment to end. Though, whatever light that was shining over Coney Island instantly went out, leaving us in complete darkness. I groaned, and pointed to an empty space that was up ahead.

"Erik, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything, love."

"When you build Phantasma, please, for both our sakes build a bloody clock tower that chimes in every hour."

Erik laughed at my joke, and joined his hand with my own to lead us back to our motel.

"I promise, and it will be the most wonderful clock Coney Island will ever see."

When we made it to the gate of our motel, the only thing that was lit up was the patio where a group of freaks, peaches included, were sitting around playing a game of cards. As soon as Peaches saw me, she looked up from her hand of cards.

"Christina, nice to see you and your husband walking around. Why don't you come play a round with us?"

I looked up at Erik to notice that he looked extremely tired. I knew it had been a long day for him, and that he needed his rest. The longer I stood there at a standstill, the faster Erik bent down to my whisper into my ear.

"Love, if you want to stay a while, go ahead. I won't stop you from staying."

But I felt terrible about leaving Erik alone. No, it wasn't right.

"Thank you, Peaches, for the offer, but my husband and I are very exhausted. Perhaps another night."

"Very well, have a good one."

Slowly, Erik and I walked up the stairs to reach our room. Once inside, Erik placed down our left over pizza on the counter as I headed to my room to get changed. After slipping my nightgown over my head, I brushed my teeth and headed back towards the kitchen in hopes of finding Erik there. But sadly, the lights were off, and he was nowhere to be found. I didn't want things to be the way they were anymore, I wanted them to be different. I wanted to sleep with him, I wanted to lay beside him at night! I no longer wanted to lay in an empty bed, wondering if he were around or gone for work. No, I wanted to feel his every movement, his every breath, I wanted to be beside him. The door to his room was closed, but I didn't hesitate on entering, nor did I go back to bed. I opened his door, to find him pulling down the covers on his bed and fluffing up the pillows.

"Erik?"

He spun around, his nightshirt open, exposing his pale chest.

"Yes, Christine? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I was…" I paused. How was I going to pull this one off without upsetting him? "I wanted to ask if it would be all right to possibly sleep with you?"

Erik stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Is that what you truly want?"

I nodded.

He seemed astounded by my answer, and he motioned me to the bed.

"Of course, Christine. Choose any side that you'd like. I shall join you in a moment."

I did as he asked, and crawled into his bed, laying on the left side. After removing his mask and wig, Erik too, joined me. We laid there in the dim lamplight, looking into one another's eyes. We were actually laying together. Yes, we had slept beside one another before, but that was out of necessity **-** reasons that often made me feel awkward. But now, there was no reason, it was just because… because I wished to do so. But why couldn't this be all I wanted? Why couldn't I just roll over and go to sleep? No, I couldn't. Not after that kiss we shared just over an hour ago. I was craving more, and I knew if we went that far, I would know… I would know if these feelings were out of love for Erik, or out of lust.

But how to start? I knew Erik would never dare start such a thing with me. To test things, I snuggled closer to him, so close that my head was resting on his shoulder. Erik's eyes were closed, and I heard him lightly sigh to this gesture. Even in darkness, I could see his pulse lightly beating in the side of his neck. How I should have stopped and just went to sleep, but I couldn't! This felt so right, and I wanted more. I tasted his pulse, my lips placing themselves over his flesh, feeling the pulsating of his heart thudding against my bottom lip. He gasped loudly, and opened his eyes, unsure of my intentions.

"Christine, what... what are you doing?"

But how was I to answer that? I couldn't tell him, or else it would make it seem as if I were forcing him into something.

No, I wanted this to be mutual for the both of us. Instead, I decided to see where things went.

I kissed him. Oh, how I kissed him, my tongue darting into his mouth, as he did the same. We left off where we did just an hour ago, only this time, we had the privacy and room to do what we wished. I laid there as he rolled over on top of my body, his elbows supporting most of his weight as he trailed his kisses down my neck. I moaned in ecstacy as erotic shivers shot up and down my spine.

"Erik… oh, Erik." I called his name, by hands running through his wisps of graying hair.

My moans were only making matters worse. Erik was using his teeth, running them gently over my flesh, and god did it feel breathtaking! But no, it was me who wanted to have him, and so I would get my way. I gently pushed him down on the mattress, and crawled atop of him, doing the same thing that he had just done to me. I sucked at his neck, his collarbone, his ear, everything that I could get my mouth on. I could feel his heart racing, so fast that I began noticing that he was having trouble breathing.

"Oh, Christine…" he breathlessly called my name, begging me to never stop.

"Touch me…" I begged him in between kisses. "Touch me…"

His body stiffened beneath me, but I wouldn't let him react in such a way. I rolled over onto my back, letting him once again lean over me. He seemed frightened, but I wanted this, I needed this!

"…are you sure?"

I could hear his heart pounding now, but when I told him it was all right to touch me, he leaned over me, my hands beginning to remove my nightgown. I didn't even have it down my shoulders, when Erik's hand came up and grasped at his chest. He immediately turned away, nearly falling off the bed.

"Erik!" I pulled my nightgown back over my shoulders, to assist him. He just sat there gasping for breath, and rubbing his chest. Damn me! Why had I forgotten about his heart? I should have stopped when I heard it nearly bursting out of his chest.

"I…I'm sorry." he gasped.

I ran to get him a glass of water, coming back and handing it to him.

"Are you having another attack?"

"No." he said. "I was close to it though."

"I'm sorry, Erik." I crawled back in bed, watching him as he slowly drank his water.

"No, it's all right, Christine. I should have stopped it the moment it went any further than kissing."

He rose from the bed, and headed to the door. Where was he going?

"I need some air." he cringed. "Just get some sleep."

And just like that, he was gone before I could even stop him. I knew Erik was angry, but not at me, but at himself. He couldn't even bring me pleasure, even when I begged him of it. Oh, my poor poor angel…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! It's my birthday weekend so I decided to update now cause I won't be home until my birthday on Monday. You all know what I want for my birthday...Reviews! You guys do great with that already, and I thank you for taking the time to do so. Oh, and as you all can probably tell, I did "Borrow" a line from the movie avatar. For those of you who have seen the movie, I don't need to tell you which one it you all! **


	22. Chapter 22

****

Christine's POV

The following morning, I awoke still laying in Erik's bed. I was awake, but I had yet to open my eyes. Feeling a tad cold, I rolled over to snuggle into Erik's chest, but when I did, I felt nothing but cold fabric. Figuring that I wasn't close enough, I reached out my arm, expecting for it to wrap around Erik's body, but it landed on the cold mattress. That's when I finally opened my eyes, to see an empty spot. From out of Erik's window, I saw rain hitting the glass, and lightning flashing through the dark sky. I sighed, and got up, wondering where he could be?

It didn't take long to find him, for as soon as I entered the kitchen, I spotted Erik sitting there in darkness with his cup of tea. He wasn't wearing his mask, nor his wig, no he was fully exposed. It looked as though he had been sitting there a long time-perhaps all night? He was still in the same clothes I had last seen him in, making me wonder if he were still upset about last night.

"Erik?"

He looked up, and then back down at his cooling cup of tea.

"It's early, Christine, you should be in bed." he replied, his voice filled with sorrow.

"The storm woke me. But why are you up? It's raining. You know you can't possibly go to work in this weather."

"I haven't slept all night."

This sitting in the dark was becoming strange, so I turned on the lights to get a better look at him. My poor angel had not slept a wink all night. This made me feel absolutely horrible. I immediately took a seat across from him, and looked his way. He seemed not only exhausted, but a complete and utter wreak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, his boney finger gliding up and down the ceramic mug he was drinking from.

"I'm not mad at you, Erik."

"But surely you must be disappointed?" he scoffed. "I'm lucky to have someone beg me for pleasure, let alone allowing me to give it. You don't know how badly I wanted to touch you, Christine, how badly my body wanted you. And yet, my heart gave out before I could even fulfill your pleasure."

"Erik, it's all right. I should have known better than to have done that. I didn't think about your heart, not for a single moment. You weren't well."

Suddenly his hands slammed themselves down on the table, causing his tea to spill.

"I failed you!" he growled. "Does that not mean anything to you? I failed you, Christine. I would have given you anything you asked of me, and yet, I couldn't even do the one thing you begged of me."

"Erik, stop." I placed my hand over his own. "You are a great man. Don't blame yourself like you're doing. You were ill."

"If you insist."

Moments later, I rose and took him by the hand.

"Where are we going now?"

"To bed." I said. "It's still early."

I plopped back against Erik's mattress, crawling back beneath the covers and waiting for Erik to join me.

"You look so tired, Erik."

"I am."

Finally, he laid down beside me, closing his eyes and heaving out a heavy sigh.

"So tired."

We both fell asleep beside each other, my hands brushing his locks of hair to calm him down. I wasn't sure when I awoke again, but when I did, the rain was still pouring, and the sky was still dark. A flash of lightning occurred before a crack of thunder, instantly frightening me. But Erik was right beside me to put aside my fears.

"Erik?"

I called his name, hoping to hear his voice. But he was laying there fast asleep, breathing heavily and steadily.

Another strike of lightning flashed before the window, lighting up the dark room. Erik jerked his body forward, gasping for air as if the lightning had frightened him. When he realized it was just lightning, he calmed himself and laid back down.

"What's wrong?" I mewed, snuggling into his chest.

"Nightmare."

"About what?"

"Nothing important. I thought someone was in the room, but when I woke, it was just lightning."

Erik reached out for his pocket watch that was laying beside his mask on the bedside table. After opening it and seeing the time, he scooted out of bed, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's nearly noon." he stated, reaching out for his robe. "I have to work."

He moved to his desk, turning on a small lamp that was placed there, giving him just enough light to work.

"Take the day off, Erik." I groaned, cuddling into his pillows. "It's too damp and cold. Come back to bed."

I rubbed my suddenly cramping tummy, and closed my eyes.

"I can do that."

Moments later, I felt someone joining me, only to turn and see Erik sitting there with a stack of his drawings.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Coming to bed like you asked."

When Erik noticed the discomfort on my face, he placed down his work, and gave me his full attention.

"You don't look well, love."

"I don't feel well again."

"Right. My seed is causing you pain."

I rubbed my tummy again.

"No, not too much."

"Any pain is too much, love. Leave it to my seed to cause you pain. Raoul could have given you a normal pregnancy."

"Erik….please…"

Erik stopped, sucking in the remainder of his rant with a heavy breath.

"Erik worries for his Christine."

"I'm fine, Erik, really. It will be worth it in eight months."

"If you say so."

When the pain subsided in my stomach, I reached over for a drawing that was laying at my side. It was of a whole scale model of Phantasma. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And Erik was still sketching….

"What are you doing?"

"I have more ideas about what to build."

Curious, I tried prying away his sketch, but Erik pulled it from my grasp.

"No, Christine, you will not see this. Not yet. When everything is finished, you'll be able to see it in person."

And I left it at that. Over the next few days, Erik would leave for work, and I would do what I usually did-bum around. What else was there for me to do? Because of the last episode of Erik's almost attack when I tried to be intimate with him, I put any further intimacy on hold. It wasn't that I didn't want to try, but he was coming home every night tired and utterly exhausted from work, and I didn't want to stress him out. So, I would just make him dinner and talk to him about other things rather than work. But as the days went on, his hours of working only became longer. Erik was usually home before sundown, but now that he was working on his hotel too, the hours became late. Sometimes he wouldn't arrive home until close to midnight. It worried me greatly when it came to the workload, but Erik seemed to be handling it just fine.

One night, I had made dinner and kept it on the stove to keep warm until Erik returned home. After getting a bath and dressing in my night attire, I snuggled up in Erik's arm chair to await his arrival. It was raining again, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he arrived. I slipped to sleep, only waking when I heard the door opening. When I opened my eyes, I saw Erik coming inside drenched to the bone in rain water. Not only was he wet, but he was also covered in mud. I stood up, and rushed to his side to take away his wet jacket.

"Evening, Christine." he handed me his soaking wet jacket, and I hung it over the clothes line that I had hanging up between two walls at the end of the hallway. When I headed back to the kitchen, I noticed Erik standing there rolling his achy shoulders back and forth in his soaked clothing.

"Darling, why don't you get washed up and out of those clothes? Then we'll eat."

Erik nodded, and walked into my bedroom while I finished dinner. He came out fifteen minutes later dressed in his pajamas and all natural. He wasn't wearing his mask, nor was he wearing his wig. He sat himself down in his usual spot, while I poured him a glass of his favorite wine. I was a little angry with him for being so late, and I knew he knew my frustration, but I didn't want to make him upset.

"I'm sorry for my lateness." he said, sipping on his wine. "I've been working very hard."

I took a seat, and handed him the pot of stew I had made.

"It's fine."

Really it wasn't, but I wasn't in the mood to argue, or have him collapse on the floor.

"I just get so into my work, Christine that I lose track of time."

"I know. Even when it rains you don't know when to stop."

"Christine…"

"It's true."

"I'm making progress, love."

"What ever you say, Erik."

When I finished eating, I cleaned up and yawned, too tired to do another thing. I ran my fingers through my hair, heading to Erik's room to bid him goodnight. He was standing in front of the window, watching the rain running down the window.

"Erik, I'm going to bed."

He turned, looking me in the eyes with that same mysterious expression he had given me numerous times back in Paris.

"Yes, it is rather late."

"You should go too." I said. "You need your rest."

Erik nodded, and turned back towards the window.

"I will as soon as my body is relaxed."

I came to his side, and placed my hands on his shoulders to massage them. His tense muscles cracked beneath my palms, letting me know that his achy body was doing more than bothering him. From behind him, I reached beneath his arms to unbutton the buttons of his nightshirt. His body tensed beneath my touch, but I didn't stop. I undid every button, gliding my finger over every inch of newly exposed flesh. When his shirt was completely undone, I gently rolled it off his sore shoulders, and placed it aside.

"Erik, lay down on the bed."

He did as I asked, and laid on his stomach. I then crawled on top of Erik's back, and settled myself near his lower back. I then began running my hands up and down his shoulders and upper back. He sighed as his muscles cracked beneath my palms, begging me to keep going.

"It was so hard working today." he told me. "Erik's back was so sore."

"You should have just told me."

"I didn't want to inconvenience you."

"It's no inconvenience."

"Oh, lower…." he groaned. "Lower…."

I smiled, and pressed against his lower back. And then I did something that took him by surprise, I pressed my lips up against the back of his neck. But it wasn't just a kiss, I lingered my lips in the same spot for several moments, listening to his erotic grunts and groans. But did I stop? Of course not. I trailed my kisses slowly over every part of his back. I kissed every shoulder, every scar, and every inch of flesh I could get my lips on as my hands still continued to massage his back.

"Christine…." he was softly calling my name, begging me to never stop. But then, he flipped me over, his body hovering over me as his chest heaved against my own.

"You are so incredible." he groaned, placing a lingering kiss to the side of my neck.

As he did so, I placed my fingers against his chest, and grazed my fingers down his flesh in a light clawing motion, causing him to groan even louder.

"Oh, Christine, love….You're driving your Erik mad."

I giggled, and placed a finger over his nipple.

"Am I now?"

"Don't tease me, Christine."

But I wasn't listening to him, my fingers were already running seductively down to the lining of his trousers, lingering around his bellybutton, teasing the flesh in circular motions.

"C…Ch..Christine, please, mon ange."

"Please what?" I teased.

Erik had been playing along with me, but his mood instantly changed as our intimacy became deeper.

"Christine, stop, you know we can't."

My hands paused from teasing him. What was wrong now? Was he having an attack?

"What's wrong, darling?"

Erik pressed another kiss to my neck, whispering into my ear.

"I don't think my heart could take such a breathtaking experience."

Once again, my hand was teasing his flesh, running my fingers around the lining of his trousers.

"I'm serious." he said.

But I wasn't believing him because otherwise he would have grabbed my hands to stop me.

"You won't know unless you see how far-"

"Christine, please." he gently grasped my hands. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Death by pleasure." I chuckled, play fighting through his grip.

"What has gotten into you?" he let go of my hands, staring down at me with a curious smile spread across his misshapen face.

"What so ever do you mean?"

"Well seeing that it's-" he took out his pocket watch to check the time. "One in the morning, and way past your bedtime. Not only that, but you've never been this way me."

"Yes, perhaps, but I feel different."

Erik's smile only grew, as he placed a loving kiss to my ear.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Christine?"

I giggled, and looked up at him.

"Right here…"

And I kissed him on the lips.

He slowly pulled away from my lips, his eyes closed as if he were tasting the sweetest thing on earth.

"Oh, Christine, I love you. I love you so much, so much that my heart could explode right now at this very moment from pure joy."

He placed my hand over his chest, my palm feeling the pulsating of his heart.

"Erik, I'm letting myself go, I'm letting myself try new things."

"Try new things?"

"Yes, I'm giving myself a chance to see if I can really feel for you, Erik."

"And what do you feel?" he whispered.

My fingers glided up and down his back as his elbows supported his weight.

"More than one emotion."

And then I kissed him again, this kiss being even more passionate than the last.

"But it's not love." he gasped in between breathless kisses.

"Not yet…."

And my fingers fumbled to the lining of his trousers, desperate to get inside of them.

"Christine…."

He stopped me, pulling my hands away and above my head, our chests heaving against one another's.

"I want us to take things slowly."

"Slowly?"

He nodded.

"If we are going to try and make this marriage work, I don't believe jumping back into bed with one another is the right thing to do. It will not only toy with your emotions, but also hurt our relationship. No, we should take things slow to gradually progress our emotions. Yes, we are married, but we should wait. We are two strangers, Christine."

He was right. If my emotions were due to being hormonally imbalanced, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. The next morning however, Erik was still in bed beside me. Curious as to why he wasn't at work, I sat up and noticed him laying beside me wide awake.

"Erik?"

"Yes, love." he cooed, running his fingers through my hair.

"You're here?"

He shook his head, and threw on his robe.

"Yes, get dressed, I have a big day today."

"Big day?"

He nodded.

"Just get dressed."

I did as he asked, and got ready to go, unsure where Erik was taking me. After dressing, Erik led me towards his Phantasma property that was marked off with a new tall gate, at the top "Phantasma" was carved from metal.

"Erik, it's beautiful."

"You haven't seen anything yet, love."

Everything still looked the same, everything except the rundown hotel. It was no longer run down, it was a beautiful building, painted black and purple, brand new, and absolutely breathtaking. The architecture was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. The balcony's were lined with strange arches, decorative lights lining every crevice of the roof. How had Erik completed this in such a short time? I couldn't even say anything due to the fact that I was just speechless.

"You seem taken back, love."

"I'm amazed."

"The tour isn't over yet."

He took me inside the office door, a desk placed right in the middle. But that wasn't all, on the desk there was a metal name tag placed in the center, my name engraved across it.

"Erik…."

"You don't need to say anything, Christine." he said, walking me to it. "You're my most trusted assistant now, and you do need a desk."

I ran my fingers across its smooth surface, taking in every feeling, and smell of my new office.

"Thank you, Erik."

"I take it you like your new office."

"Like it? I love it."

But the tour was hardly over. Erik walked to another closed door that was on the other side of the office. I wasn't sure what was behind it, but I had a feeling it was something special.

"Come here, I want to show you something."

I did just that, and when he opened the door, what I saw completely amazed me. It was an apartment, beautiful with soft purple walls, American man furniture, couches, lavish curtains and drapes covering every window. This had to be Phantasma's finest suite.

"Erik, it's wonderful. Is this room for the upper class?"

I felt Erik standing behind me, his chest aligned right against my back.

"No." he placed his hands over my eyes, and told me to walk forward. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but it was somewhere in the room. When we reached another doorway, he took his hands away from my eyes, and there before me was another room, but not just any room, a nursery. Oh, it was painted white with black music notes floating across every wall, there in the middle, a crib hand crafted with little musical instruments carved into it's wood. The room still seemed kind of empty, but it was beautiful all the same.

"Erik, what is all of this?"

"Our new home. I've been working on it more than anything else."

"But how did you build this and the hotel?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders, and chuckled.

"I split myself into one hundred workers, love."

I knew he had help, but didn't bother continuing the conversation. No, I just threw myself into his arms, taking in the wonderful view of our new home.

"It will be easier to work after the baby is born." he said. "Your office leads right into our apartment."

"I love it, Erik."

"Good, we shall be moving in right away. The rest of the hotel rooms will be ready next week, and work shall begin, love."

Love…Oh, how I loved that name. Though, I still wondered about his mysterious helpers, I knew that it was better not to ask. Things really began picking up in the next week. Erik had moved us into our new home the day after showing me the apartment. It was so beautiful, and I spent most of the hours unpacking and rearranging everything the way I wanted. It was something that kept my mind off of Erik while he was at work. Sometimes when I would peek out the window, I did see a freak or two carrying furniture into rooms, but never bothered confronting them about Erik. I knew if Erik hired them than they could be trusted. I knew he would never hire anyone that wasn't hardworking and trust worthy.

The Phantasma hotel opened the first week of May, just days before summer was to begin. Erik had over six hundred rooms to house guest, and the first day we opened, every last room was taken. Just a week before, Erik had placed an article in the daily newspaper, letting everyone know that Phantasma was looking for vendors, entertainers, and anyone willing to help build his kingdom. The hotel was different than any other hotel in all of Coney Island, mainly because we didn't turn anyone away. Freak or human being, they were all given rooms no matter what they looked like or what they did for a living. After the hotel opened for the first time, Erik quit his job working for Mr. Gumpertz by telling one of his assistants rather than Mr. Gumpertz himself. Erik had told me he was going to keep working for Mr. Gumpertz for a while more, but that was before we knew Phantasma would take off like it did. Most days, Erik was off working with his employees, making sure that what he wanted built was being done the way he wished, leaving me in charge of managing not only the hotel, but also the people coming in about the ad in the paper. I wasn't so sure about handling it all, but Erik was certain I would do great. So many vendors came asking for a piece of Erik's property to set up shop, others asking permission to do their acts. I wasn't allowed to give permission, only tell them to fill out a form and that Mister E would get back to them about it. I knew Erik wanted his park to be the best in all of Coney Island, and so I knew he was only going to let those in who he believed would give him something no one else has ever seen before.

By the end of the second night being open, I was completely exhausted. Yes, I loved my new job, but I had never seen so many people in all my life. At eight o clock, I hung the closed sign in the window, and locked up for the evening. After shutting off the lights in the office, I entered my apartment to find Erik in his own personal office. He was sitting at his desk with a single candle burning to light up his work area. Ever since the hotel opened, his nights consisted of looking over the forms of people who have requested work and property in his future park. Though, I knew he was having a hard time deciding who to let in.

"Erik?" I leaned against the doorway, and rubbed my plump tummy.

He briefly looked up from his work, his face the definition of pure exhaustion.

"Christine? Have you locked up?"

"Yes, are you finished with your work? I was thinking about making sandwiches for dinner. Something fast and easy."

Erik flipped through a few more documents, reading over the descriptions of what the people had written down.

"Erik, did you hear me?"

He looked up again.

"What? Yes, sandwiches sound fine."

I walked into the room, and began massaging his shoulders as he continued looking over his papers.

"Erik, we need to sleep. You especially. You've been going nonstop since the hotel opened the other day."

"Yes, but I'm really trying to get everything squared away. My vendors and entertainers mostly."

"Anyone yet?"

"Just one."

"…and?"

"It's no one, just Nadir. He wants to start his own first aid station here in Phantasma. Not only did I owe this to him for all he's done for me over the years, but a first aid station is critical in a park."

"Anyone else in mind?"

Erik continued flipping through his papers until he found the one he had been looking for and handed it to me.

"Nathan Handwerker?" I questioned, reading the paper. "He wants to sell his hotdogs?"

"Yes." Erik said. "He spent the last few years working for Feltman. Feltman is the only one selling hotdogs in Coney Island."

"But what makes this Nathan so special? I mean, if Feltman created the hotdog, he surely can't steal Feltman's recipe and make it his own. It's against the law."

"Nathan wrote down that he created his own hotdog, one that his wife thought tasted better than Feltman's. Not only would Nathan be the second man to sell hotdogs, but his hotdogs would only be found in Phantasma. If his hotdogs are indeed better than Feltman's I could be sitting on a small fortune."

"You're a pure genius." I giggled.

"Commonsense is more like it."

And then he yawned, a sign that told me we were burning the candle at both ends. I blew out the candle to stop Erik from continuing to look over his papers, and helped him to his feet.

"Come, Erik, let us eat."

Oh, we had such a long, busy road ahead of us….

* * *

**Ok, first off, I wanted to let the few angry reviewers from my last chapter know that I have gone back and cited the section I borrowed from Avatar. I didn't mean to not cite it, I was just busy posting the chapter and forgot all about it, so I thank you for reminding me of my mistake. Second, I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful birthday wishes and reviews. You're all totally awesome. Just thought I'd let you know that for my birthday I recieved a wall sized mural of Erik and Christine in the dressing room scene from LND. OMG It is totally awesome. On that note, I decided to update tonight becuase over the weekend I had a misfortunate injury that burned my entire throat from the inside and so I am currently unable to speak. That's what I get for eating Mall pizza straight from the oven...that sauce was like arsnic. But my Birthday presents made my pain a lil better. So here's to you guys! Love you all, and more to come soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Christine's POV**

Over the next few days, I found myself sitting back at my desk tending to customers wanting to book a room, and to others wishing to fill out entry forms for property in Phantasma. On top of it all, I was trying to keep the noise level down so Erik wouldn't be disturbed. A few days prior, he had been out working in the sun, only to come up sick due to heat exhaustion. Nadir, being the great doctor that he was, came to examine Erik and told him to stay in bed for a few days. I first thought that I would have to fight with him about such an order, but his illness had made him tired, causing him to sleep for most hours of the day. Today was hectic - one of the most hectic days I had ever been through. Not only were crowds of people coming into the office left and right, but being Saturday didn't help much either. I was collecting more forms from people than I knew what to do with. To make matters worse, around lunch time, the last person I ever wanted to see came barging through the office door, and I knew right off the bat that he wasn't a happy camper. I had just gotten everyone out of my office so I could take a lunch break, when a furious Mr. Gumpertz came barging in.

"Where is he?" the man snarled, slamming Erik's newspaper article down on my desk. "Where is that back stabbing bastard!"

"Mr. Gumpertz, please-"

"I don't wish to speak with you! I want him! I want Mister E! How dare he sneak behind my back like a rat and do this!"

"Mr. Gumpertz-"

"No! He agreed to build me my park, and I want it! I want my park! I gave that monster an advancement in his fucking pay! And what does he do with it? Opens his own park? I could have died this morning when I saw this article in the newspaper, telling everyone to come fill out forms for job opportunities and what ever else!"

I stood there behind my desk, completely terrified.

"I should have known something was up when he told one of my assistants that he was quitting! Well, don't just stand there! Get him!"

"He's…He's not here." I lied. "He's out."

"Well where in the blue fuck did he go? He owes me something, a whole lot of something to be correct! And I will get what I want."

Mr. Gumpertz headed to the door, only turning to send another bone chilling message down my spine.

"When you see that ugly bastard, give him the message. I will get my park, come hell or high water, I will get what's mine. Even if I have to kill him myself!"

And with that, he slammed the door on his way out. I was frightened, but what else was I to do? I knew the man was going to be pissed, but Erik had it in his mind that everything would be all right. After closing down for lunch, I headed back into our apartment with Mr. Gumpertz's message still alive within my head. But when I entered our bedroom and spotted Erik laying in the dark with his clothing rolled up in a disheveled mess, the statement completely vanished.

"Erik?" I softly called his name, not wanting to disturb him if he were asleep. I wasn't sure because the curtains were covering the windows, making the room completely dark, and his arms were placed above his head, covering any visibility of his face. When he heard me calling his name, he slightly shifted in bed, rolling over on his back.

"Christine?" his voice was low and groggy, and I hoped I hadn't woke him.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked.

"Not really." he replied. "Just laying here in agony."

To shed some light, I cracked open the curtain just enough to let the sun peek in. Erik was a total mess, his strands of hair disheveled, and his fragile face covered in red blotches.

"Erik, it's not healthy for you to be out working in the sun."

"I was wearing my mask." he protested, reaching over on the nightstand for his glass of lukewarm water.

"Nadir said the constant heat beaming against your mask burned your skin worse than sunburn."

That being the reason why his face was covered in red blotches.

"Yes, well, what am I to do? Walk around unmasked? Let the world-"

"Enough, Erik."

I snatched the glass of water from his hand and reached for the jar of solution Nadir had made to soothe Erik's burns. I plopped down beside Erik, glad to be off my aching feet. I never realized how uncomfortable and tired carrying around a child could make you. Even my back was giving me problems.

"Love, what's wrong?"

I yawned, and snuggled into my pillow.

"Erik, please, I only have about forty-five more minutes until I have to be back at work. I just want to spend what ever time I have left sleeping."

"Christine, you don't have to work. If the baby is giving you pain again, you can just take the remainder of the day to rest."

"And what? Leave hundreds of people banging down the door to hotel?"

"It is but only a hotel, love. There is yet to be anything but. Phantasma will not probably open until next summer. I have yet to finish building a single attraction."

I yawned.

"Good, take all the time you need. As long as this baby is in me, I don't think I'll be useful to you."

But Erik, being the gentleman that he was, placed my bare foot into his lap and began massaging it.

"I'm still having doubts about this child, Christine."

I sighed against the wonderful feeling in my foot, wondering what Erik was talking about?

"You heard Nadir, even he doesn't know if the child will be stillborn."

"Erik, trust me on this one. I may not know for certain, but I know this child is alive. It keeps me up all the time with its fussing. I'm nearly to the end of my second month, Erik."

Erik pressed a kiss to my heel, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

"I will always trust you, Christine."

"And I trust you too, Erik."

With that, Erik hopped off our bed and threw on his jacket.

"Good. Now rest, love. I'll take over for a while."

"But-"

"No buts. Besides, I need to continue looking over my forms. I have lots of spaces to fill with vendors and such. Get some rest."

And I did just that. When I woke, the sun was nearly gone, making it having to be almost five in the evening. After rubbing my growing tummy, I stood up to start my search for Erik. I would have thought him to be in the hotel office, but he wasn't. After stepping outside, I took a stroll around the lit up hotel, climbing the balcony stairs to the second level, thinking that maybe he had gone up here to check on something. But as I was walking along the railings, I noticed him coming out of a room on the first floor accompanied by a woman in feathers. It was her! The same woman Mr. Gumpertz had mentioned when I went to see him a while back about Erik's job. It just had to be. She was just as Mr. Gumpertz described her. She was tall, with black short hair that was decorated in strange trinkets, and she was wearing an outfit covered in dark feathers. I had brought this up to Erik before, but his response was nothing more than angry. And why were they coming out of a room?

I had lost all thought about Erik having a mistress, up until now. But it just didn't seem right. Why would Erik do such a thing? He was trying to get so close to me, so why would he want to ruin it by getting his pleasure somewhere else besides me? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to sit around and ponder about it. I came down the stairs in secrecy, watching the woman take a seat with a few other freaks on the patio. Erik on the other hand was headed towards his property in Phantasma. When I was sure Erik was truly gone, I headed towards the patio, and sat at a table cattycornered beside the one the woman was sitting at. I had to know what was going on!

I sat there minding my own business, listening to her talking to two other freaks, one a tall lanky man with a strange top hat, and the other a midget in tights.

"So Fleck…" the lanky man began.

Fleck? Was that the woman's name?

"Did you and the master finish?"

"Yes, we did. We've been at it for hours." she replied.

My heart was in my throat. No, Erik wouldn't do this to me-would he?

"It's been back breaking." Fleck continued. "The master and I have been on and off for the past few weeks. It was hard enough having to sneak around Mr. Gumpertz's fairgrounds without being caught."

My heart sank even deeper. Mr. Gumpertz was right!

But why was I feeling this way? Why was I upset? Erik had given me the rights to seek out other men, so what made the situation any different with him? But what was it about me that he felt the need to go seek this woman out?  
This was all too much for me! I couldn't take it! Did she not know that he was married? Not that it probably made much difference, but still!

"Yes, the master and I spent all day-"

"Stop!" I shouted this out, and spun around to face the woman known as Fleck. All three of them were sitting there, their faces blank, and confused. But what was I to say? What was I to possibly say that would matter to them? Then, I blurted out the only thing I could think of.

"And just incase you haven't noticed, he's married!"

What else was I to say? I raced down to the beach, and stood there in tears. What else was I to do?

"Christine?"

I heard my name being called, only to turn and see Erik standing a few feet away from me, further back, Fleck was standing there with her two friends.

"Go away!" I cried. "Just please, go away."

Erik tried to touch my shoulder, but I was already storming down the beach to get away from his mistress.

"Christine, what has gotten into you?"

"You must think I'm blind!" I screamed. "Well, I'm not! I'm not blind!"

"What in God's name are you talking about?"

Erik had caught up to me, and spun me around to face him.

"Christine?"

"Who is she, Erik? Who is that woman? _Fleck!_"

"Christine…"

I slapped his hands away, demanding to know who this woman was.

"Christine, love…"

"Don't call me that! I saw the both of you! I saw you and that woman coming out of one of the hotel rooms together! I even heard her say things!"

"Christine-"

"No! You're sleeping with her!"

"Is that what you think, Christine? Why would I ever wish to do such a thing? Miss Fleck and I have been working together. She's been helping me find workers to build my attractions. That's how the hotel got up so quickly, it's all because of her help. We're work partners! Work partners, and nothing more."

That answered a lot of my questions, but it also made me feel terrible.

"Why would I ever want to ruin what's between us, Christine? Why? I know you think that just because we haven't made love that I go around seeking it out from others, but I would never do such a thing. I love you, Christine. I love you."

And in anger, Erik stormed off the beach, leaving me there alone. I wanted to dig a hole in the sand and bury myself. After the accusations I had just brought upon Miss Fleck, I could never show my face around the hotel ever again. The wind was blowing on the beach, and the sun was going down. I was running out of day light, but I couldn't return home. Instead of heading back to Phantasma, I walked off in the opposite direction, headed towards Coney Island. I pushed past the crowds of people, trying to make my way to God knows where. When I couldn't walk anymore due to my aching feet, I entered a crowded bar. I didn't even know why I was here, but I took a seat and ordered a water.

Where was I going to go now? Where was I going to live? Why was I even thinking about this? I knew I was going to eventually go home to Erik. Hell, where else was I going to go?

"Well, hello lass."

That voice sounded so familiar, and I spun around to see the bastard who had called Erik a freak when leaving the ship. I ignored him, and continued sipping my water as if he weren't sitting next to me.

"So, where's your ugly husband?" he was touching me arm now, and I pulled away from him.

"Leave me alone!" I stood to my feet, and headed to the door to leave. Once back outside, I felt someone grab me from behind, only to turn and see the man standing there. He was drunk, this I knew. His breath smelled of hard liquor, and he was staggering around with his hand tightly grasped onto my own.

"Where you going, lass? I thought we'd have some fun."

I tired to fight the man off, but he was too strong. We were at the end of the boardwalk, and there was hardly anyone around. Why? Why did I walk so far from Erik's gaze? The bastard slammed me up against the back wall of the bar, and I screamed.

"No help for ye." he mocked. "Let's have a wee bit of fun now."

I saw him trying to lower his trousers, and I tried kicking him, prolonging anything he wished to do to me. And then he kissed me. It was horrible. I tried to free myself from his grasp, from his kiss, from everything! He tasted horrible, and was turning out to be the worst experience of my life. I closed my eyes and prayed I would wake up at any moment. And then, as if God had heard my prayer, the man was pulled away with a violent thrust. He stumbled backwards, falling on the ground and groaning angrily. It was Erik! He was standing behind the man, dressed in his cloak and mask.

"Get your hands off my wife!" he shouted.

As the man rolled around the ground in a drunken fit, Erik ran to me, checking over my bruised face, caressing it with his gloved hand.

"Are you all right?"

I slightly nodded, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the man getting up. But before I could shout out to him, the man grabbed Erik and threw him on the ground.

"I told you before about what I would do to you, freak!" the man shouted. "It's about time you learned your place."

I was so scared that Erik would have another attack, but he didn't back down. He stood to his feet, ready to fight the man.

"And I told you not to touch my wife!"

The man reached out his hands and came rushing towards Erik's throat. But Erik raised his arm, blocking the man's hands. He moved fast, knocking the man upside the head to get him away. He staggered drunkenly all over the area, Erik striking him again. When Erik thought he was down for good, he turned his back and headed towards me. But the man was not down. I saw him standing up, pulling a sharp pocket knife out of his pocket.

"Come, Christine." Erik placed his gloved hand over my cheek. "Let's go home."

"Erik! Look out!"

Erik spun around, but it was too late, the man sliced his sharp blade down Erik's shoulder. My husband cursed as the pain seared through his new wound.

"I told you I would slice you into little pieces and feed you to the dogs!"

I was scared, so scared that Erik was going to be fatally hurt. He and the man circled one another as the man's blade was clasped tightly in his hand. But Erik was smart, and when he and the man ran into one another, Erik kicked his staggering legs. When the man began to stumble backwards, Erik grabbed hold of him and slammed the man's head against the wall. It was over, the fight was over.

The man fell to the ground unconscious, and Erik waited just to be sure he wouldn't get back up. After a few moments, Erik turned towards me with his hand applying pressure to his bleeding wound.

"Come, Christine." was all he said as we began our journey back to the Phantasma hotel. It was completely dark now, the only thing lighting our way being the street lamps that were scattered out among the boardwalk. When we reached the hotel that seemed deserted, Erik and I went into our apartment. Once inside, I felt ten times better, and rushed to the bathroom to aid my husband. I knew he was angry at me for leaving like I did, and I knew the accusation I had spat at him was still on his mind.

He sat there on the toilet, undressing very carefully. When his jacket was off, I gasped as I saw a large blood spot covering the entire right part of his white shirt.

"Christine, I'm fine." he assured. "It's only a cut."

But I didn't listen to him, I began assisting him in removing his shirt as if he were gushing blood. The wound caused by the blade wasn't very deep, but it would need stitches.

"Erik, let me get Nadir."

"No!" he protested. "I can do it myself."

"No, you can't."

"Then you do it."

He got up, covering his wound with his hand and walking towards our bedroom. Knowing that he wasn't going to allow me to get Nadir, I went beneath the sink and grabbed the basin that had the bottle of alcohol sitting in it. I came into our bedroom, and sat the items down, soaking a cloth in the alcohol to dab against Erik's shoulder. He cringed as the substance stung his wound, but I knew Erik could take more pain than this. I was concentrating on his wound, never daring to look up at him. But at one point, I felt his hand gently tracing the bruise on my cheek from when the man had forced me to kiss him. It hurt, but I was glad Erik was there to save me from anymore torture.

"You're hurt."

"It's only a bruise." I still wasn't looking at him. I just continued working on his injury, an injury I knew would turn septic if it wasn't taken care of. After sterilizing the needle, I threaded it up and squeezed Erik's wound together.

"Just tell me when you're ready." I said. "It may hurt."

"Just do it."

And so I did. I sewed him up as if repairing one of my dresses or a hole in my slippers. He was breathing rather heavily, and cringing every time I would puncture his flesh, but he stayed still.

"Why did… you run away?" he asked in between heavy breaths.

"I was frightened." once more, I pulled the thread tight.

Erik sucked in another heavy breath, and relaxed himself.

"I could have lost you, Christine…."

"I know, but after what I did, and what I said tonight... oh, Erik I'm so ashamed of myself. I had it in my mind that you were seeking out the company of another woman."

I pulled his twenty-fifth stitch tight, and snipped it with the pair of scissors that were on the night table. His fingers traced down the side of my neck, caressing it fully with tender care.

"Christine, look at me." his voice was soft, and seducing. I turned my gaze to him, my eyes looking into his own. "You are the only woman I wish to ever be with. Even if you won't have me, I will still love you and only you."

Erik was so beautiful, he found forgiveness in almost every ounce of pain that I caused him. I extended my hand to his face, and peeled away his mask. We were staring endlessly into one another's eyes, our lips just inches away from contact. His face no longer scared me, I had learned that it was a part of him, and that the beauty within him was in his soul. In one swift motion, I wrapped my legs around his waist, our hips leaning against each other's. He gasped orgasmically to this new sensation, my hand now tracing his deformity while my other found the part of his chest where I could feel his heart rhythmically beating against my palm.

"I feel you, Erik." I whispered.

He was completely speechless, staring up into my eyes as if he were gazing at an angel sent from heaven.

"That bastard kissed me tonight." I gasped. "It didn't feel good at all."

"What would you have me do, Christine? What would you have me do to make all those horrible memories fade away?"

I brushed my lips against his own, just enough to barely touch him.

"Everything." I whispered.

At that moment, Erik pressed his lips to my own, our passion burning through our bodies like an electric currant. Our kiss was hungry and wanting, our tongues dancing together to the music of our sweet grunts and groans. As we did so, I writhed my hips over his groin in mimicking movements of sex. He cried out as our bodies fell back against the mattress. His back arched off the mattress as I continued slowly pushing myself against his groin.

"Ch…Christine….We….w..Oh, yes…."

I kissed his stitched shoulder, indulging into it as if it were a delicious piece of fruit. Erik was gasping for breath, his pleasure coming in soft breathtaking groans. After a while, he maneuvered me to my back, where he began kissing and nipping my neck with his lips. Oh, these wonderful malformed lips! I wanted nobody else's!

"Touch me…" I begged him in between sighs. "Please, touch me."

My hands were wandering, running up and down his inner thighs, seductively caressing his hardened groin through his trousers. He sucked in his breath as this sensation tore through his body.

"Christine-" he gasped. "Y…You must stop before my trousers become too uncomfortable to continue wearing."

I suckled his neck lovingly.

"Touch me…."

His hands were on my thighs, his fingers tracing their smooth surface as if they couldn't find their way beneath my undergarments. Each second, his hands went higher, sending my body into erotic shivers. He was almost there to the place I wanted him to touch me. He seemed frightened, but I wanted this.

"Yes…" I cooed into his ear. "touch me, Erik."

I felt his hands at my garments now, gently pulling them down as his fingers trembled.

"Oh, Christine." I could hint the fear in his voice, and his hands were no longer around my legs. "Erik has never touched a woman before." he cringed. "He has never pleased a woman with his bare hands before."

I kissed him again, taking one of his hands, and running it up my thigh. I wanted him. I wanted his touch, I wanted him to please me in ways only he could. He was right at my barrier, right where I wanted him to touch me. I lay there looking up into his mismatched eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel this. My body arched off the mattress the moment he touched me intimately. I gasped loudly as his hand touched me in places that made my heart race. Erik was breathing loudly, his body trembling in ecstasy.

"Oh, Christine…" he continued touching me as my body moved against his hand. It felt amazing, it felt right. How badly I wanted to have Erik, but I didn't want to rush our relationship. No, I wanted to gradually learn to love him, gradually find the pleasures hidden deep within our bodies. When I reached my breaking point, I quivered at his very touch that had sent me over the edge. I lay there kissing his chest and running my hands over his calmed groin. Tonight had been my night, and tomorrow, I would show Erik what pleasure really felt like. Tomorrow, I would do something nice for him, something that would have us spending the whole night together. But tonight, as I lay there falling into sleep, I heard the result of the pleasure that Erik had given me; I heard him crying tears of joy. Someone had begged him for his touch, someone had received pleasure from his very existence, and tomorrow, he would feel mine.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews. And to BLR for being my awesome BETA. I've been very sick so I haven't been able to write. So sorry for the long update. Please review and Thanks again**!


	24. Chapter 24

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I awoke and rolled over to notice that Erik was still beside me. I sighed deeply into his shoulder, and pressed a kiss to a scar that was exposed on his chest. When he felt this sensation, he rolled himself over and wrapped his arm around me.

"What time is it?" I heard him mumble.

I reached over on the night table where his belongings were scattered about and grasped hold of his pocket watch. There was just enough light coming in through the window to see the time. It was only half past five. I plopped back down against him, and closed my eyes.

"Five thirty."

"I'll start breakfast." he said, sitting up and reaching for his shirt that was draped over a chair.

"It's too early." I cooed, snuggling deeper into my pillow. "Don't get up yet."

"I have much to do today, love." he said, standing up. "I'll never get home on time tonight if I don't get an early start."

I laid there until I began smelling the scent of boiling tea and sizzling butter. After throwing on my robe, I walked out to our kitchen to find breakfast nearly on the table. To be honest, my baby was causing me exhaustion and uncomfortable cramping to my stomach. Even my back was bothering me today.

"You look ill." Erik said, placing my tea down on the table.

"Nothing unusual."

"Well, what is the usual?"

"Cramping, pain to every part of my body, and exhaustion."

Erik took a seat across from me, a look of concern already stretching across his face.

"Stay inside today, Christine." he warned. "You need your rest."

"Erik, what about the hotel and your forms? If I don't open the office, who will?"

"That's not important. What's important is your health."

"As long as I'm sitting, I'll be fine. The pain isn't too unbearable."

"Christine, don't test me."

I reached across the table, and grasped his hand gently, the same hand that had pleased me the night before.

"I'm fine."

Without another word, Erik shoveled his breakfast down his throat quickly, and headed to our room to change. Breakfast usually consisted of me eating with him for two minutes and then twenty by myself.

"Erik, please come home at a decent hour tonight." I called, loud enough so he could hear me from the bedroom. "I would like to have company for dinner. It's rather dreary staring at an empty seat when eating my meals."

Erik came walking out adjusting his cravat.

"I'll try my best."

"Don't try, Erik, just be here. Promise me. I'd hate myself for having to eat alone again."

When Erik couldn't seem to get his cravat adjusted the way he wanted, I took over.

"Thank you." he said, checking his watch one last time before placing it into the lapel of his jacket. "Well, I must be going."

I handed him his mask, and he placed it on before facing me one last time.

"Do me a favor and crawl back in bed for a while, love." he pleaded. "Open the office when you're ready to."

"I'll take that into consideration."

And before leaving, he placed a kiss to my lips.

"Love you, and I shall see you tonight."

How badly I wanted to say the same to him, but I couldn't, not yet.

"Have a nice day, Erik. Don't work too hard."

When Erik left, I cleaned up from breakfast and crawled back in bed to rest.

"Let's let mommy rest." I said, rubbing my growing baby. "Just stop causing me pain for a while so I can sleep."

Of course, I didn't sleep, but laying there against Erik's pillow was just as good. Though, around noon time I heard someone knocking at the office door.

"Can't you read the sign?" I murmured, placing my pillow over my head to shut out the annoying sound. "There is a closed sign on the door."

But the knocking continued. When I could no longer take the annoying sound, I threw on some clothes and headed to the door to see what all the commotion was about. My eyes were still sleepy, and I unlocked the door without even seeing who was standing there.

"It's nearly after noon." came the girlish voice. "I thought the office would have been open."

I didn't even look at the woman, I just took a seat at my desk, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Well, it's open now." I yawned. "What can I do for you?"

And that's when I looked up, and nearly dropped my pen. There standing before me was Meg! She still looked the same, but she didn't recognize me at all. In her hand was one of those forms Erik was making everyone fill out for property in Phantasma.

"Meg, is that you?" I gasped.

Meg seemed extremely surprised, but she still didn't know who I was. It had to be my short hair, otherwise she would have known it was me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's me." I said. "Christine."

Her jaw dropped as she stood there looking at my new look.

"Chris…Oh my god! Christine!"

I stood up so she could embrace me. The first thing she noticed was my pregnant stomach, which sent her in an uproar of excitement.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant too?"

I nodded.

"Yes, nearly three months along now."

"Where's Raoul? God, Paris has been looking all over for you. It's only right that you and him ran away."

My happy expression changed to a frown, one that Meg instantly noticed.

"Christine? What's wrong?"

"Close the door and flip the closed sign back over." I kindly ordered.

Meg did as I asked, and I led her into my apartment.

"You live here?" she gasped, looking about at everything my apartment held.

"Yes, it was part of the arrangement."

When we were in the small sitting room, I motioned for her to take a seat, and I did the same.

"Raoul and you live here? Oh, Christine, I've only been here for a week, but I already know that Coney Island will be my lifelong home. It's absolutely wonderful, and when I saw the article in the newspaper about work being offered in this Phant- as-…Well, it doesn't really matter what it's called, but I know my dancing will take off here."

Meg seemed so happy, but she was completely naïve as to what was going on in my life.

"Meg, I'm not married to Raoul."

I would have thought Meg to take me seriously, but she laughed instead.

"Stop joking, Christine. You and Raoul loved one another."

"He's not here, Meg. I haven't been with Raoul since the night after the opera house burned down."

Her expression changed.

"Christine, what's happened?"

"It's a long story, but it's the truth, Meg. You're my best friend and I would hope you would believe me."

Meg nodded, I knew she would listen. She always listened when I had stories to tell her about the angel of music. I told Meg everything. How I had betrayed Raoul and secretly slept with Erik, how Raoul found out for himself and booted me out, how I had been running from the law and married Erik, how he was the father of the child I was carrying-I told her everything. By the end of my story, Meg was in shock. Her face had gone completely pale, and her jaw was slightly ajar.

"Christine, you're not serious? You're married to-to that monster?"

"Meg, he's not a monster, he's taken excellent care of me, and I'm actually happy."

"Christine, all of Paris is looking for him. If Raoul set you both free, it will only be a matter of time before someone spots the both of you."

"I think we're pretty safe here. He's changed, Meg. He's not the same monstrous murderer that he was back in Paris." I smiled just thinking about his company. "We talk, you know, for hours at night. Sometimes, we just lay there listening to our hearts beating. If you spent as much time as I have around him, you would understand."

"So he's Mister E? He's the one building this place?"

I nodded.

"Christine, I-I have to turn him in."

My heart was in my throat.

"Meg, no! Don't even think about doing that. He's changed, Meg."

"And he's a wanted man, Christine. He is on Paris's most wanted list. Do you know they're giving rewards for his head?"

"You're my friend, Meg. That's what friends do, they cover up for one another when it is needed. Remember when I covered for you? When Alexander took you out to dinner after hours? Even after your mother forbid it? I covered for you, Meg. I told your mother that you were practicing your dances in the chapel."

Meg placed her head down, but I wasn't done yet.

"And what about the time Monsieur Ryer caught you and another boy kissing and fondling one another below the stage? I confessed to it and told everyone that it was me so you wouldn't be punished."

"You're right." she whimpered. "I'm sorry, Christine. It's like me to forget about the past. But just look me in the eyes and tell me that you're happy, and I'll believe you. Just tell me that the Phantom isn't holding you against your will."

"He's not. At first I was upset about not being with Raoul, but now, I've come to realize that everything happens for a reason. I am happy here with him."

"Then I won't say a word."

"Meg, why are you here? What made you come here?"

"My mother came too." she said. "We both came to get away from the embarrassment Paris knew about."

"What are you talking about?"

"On the night I followed the Mob down to the Phantom's lair, I….I was betrayed. When the mob didn't find the Phantom they blamed me because I had lead them there. They said I was probably his whore and I don't remember much, but they took advantage of me. Three, maybe four of them raped me. They took turns. I tried to stop them, I did….but it was no use. My mother found me a few hours later beaten and wearing no clothes….."

I was in tears, and so was Meg. How could those bastards do that to her? And where was I? I had been with Raoul, betraying him as he ate dinner with his family. I was her best friend and I wasn't there when she truly needed me.

"Meg, I'm so sorry."

She wiped her tears.

"I found out that I was pregnant. People around Paris started pointing fingers, calling me horrible names. I didn't know who the father was because of how many of them touched me that night. On my fourth week, I miscarried. I woke up in agony, and my mother had me taken to the infirmary. I woke up and no longer had a baby. The accusations and horrible name calling only became worse after that. People called me a "baby killer," a "whore…" Oh, it was horrible. Mother and I ran away one night and never looked back. We just arrived here a week ago."

I took Meg's work request form out of her hands, and swore to her that she would land a job with Erik.

"Don't worry, Meg. I promise that I'll talk to him. You'll get a job."

Meg and I talked for a while more. When I realized how late it was getting, I told her I'd visit her soon and locked up. It was nearly the late afternoon, and needed to start dinner for Erik. I had promised myself that I would give him a wonderful night, and I was going to do just that. I made sure everything was perfect. I made Erik's favorite meal, set the table with two places and lit a candle in the center. Afterwards, I bathed myself and dressed in one of the only formal dresses that still fit me. Just as the sun went down, I heard the door unlocking, only to turn and spot Erik coming through the door. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he was carrying his jacket. The moment he saw the display that was set up within the apartment, his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Christine, what is all of this?"

"Dinner." I said, coming towards him.

He stood there still gazing at the candle lit table that was set up for the both of us. When I was a mere inches from his body, he held up his hand to stop me, a huge smile stretching across his face.

"Stop." he chuckled. "I have something for you."

"You do?" I questioned, raising a brow. "Your hands are empty."

And then he reached behind my ear and when he leaned back again, he was holding a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

"Erik…"

I was shocked by its beauty. Erik placed it into my hand, and I pressed my nose into its soft, fresh petals.

"I was going to give you one on that night, you know."

"What night?"

"The night after your performance of Don Juan."

"You always gave me a single red rose after my performances."

"Yes, but only after your performances. I want to do it more often, on nights where there is no reason to give you a rose."

I smiled, and placed the rose into a vase with water.

"Thank you, Erik, I love it."

"Do I have time to freshen up?"

"Yes."

"I'll be lightning fast, love."

I giggled and began tending to our dinner while Erik headed to the bedroom. Once I had our pasta divvied out on our plates, Erik came walking out smelling absolutely exotic and sweet. I loved that cologne. I loved the way it smelled, the way it always lingered on my flesh after Erik would touch me, it always reminded me of him.

"I do hope you're hungry." I said, pulling out his seat. "I made enough for four people."

"Yes, and you'll probably eat as much as three." he teased, taking his seat.

"Are you going to continue teasing me with these jokes for the next seven months?"

"If we're lucky."

I swiped Erik's wine glass from under his nose, and began pouring him his favorite wine.

"Not all the way woman-" he kindly replied. "Christine, that's way to much."

"No it's not." I placed his filled glass down in front of him. "Besides, the wine is good for your heart."

"By the time I finish drinking this I'll be nearly intoxicated."

I giggled and sat down across from him.

"I've seen you drink more wine than that and still stand."

"And you made my favorite dinner. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No reason."

"Well, it was awfully kind of you."

"So how was your day?" I asked, biting into a piece of bread.

"Work."

"Your face looks like it hurts."

Erik brushed his fingers along one of the red blotches, and continued eating his dinner.

"It doesn't pain me as much as it did a few days ago."

"It still looks bad."

Erik sipped on his wine, and I moved my chair beside his own, a movement that surprised him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to be closer to you."

As we sat there continuing to eat our dinner, I placed one hand on Erik's thigh. He gasped at this motion, and looked at me with confusion. But I didn't answer him, I sat there rubbing his thigh, continuing to eat my dinner. As my hand caressed his thigh, I moved it closer to his groin, causing a heavy sigh to escape his lips and for him to drop his fork. When I reached down to get it, Erik pushed his plate aside, and wiped his mouth.

"It's all right, Christine." he began. "I'm finished with my meal, thank you."

"Are you full?"

Erik nodded, handing me his empty plate.

"Yes, very."

I collected our plates, and walked them to the sink. As I stood there with my back turned washing dishes, I couldn't help but wonder if I had upset Erik.

"Christine…"

That voice was like soft velvet against my ears, and his chilled hands were now seductively running up and down the backs of my bare shoulders. I gasped in delight, and closed my eyes, taking in the wonderful feeling of his touch. His hands moved from my shoulders every so slowly, up my neck, and behind my curls to caress my ears.

"Did you know, Christine," Erik seductively cooed. "that the ears hold nerves that cause erotic sensations when touched?"

I spun around to face him, his face filled with such sexual deviance. My back was against the sink, as my hands began to wander to his thighs, touching them the same way I had during dinner. He sucked in heavy breaths as my fingers grazed the center of his trousers.

"You're driving me mad, Christine." he pressed a long seductive kiss to the side of my neck, his misshapen lips sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh, Erik." I groaned his name, wanting nothing more than to feel this all night. And then, in one swift motion, I found myself being lifted onto the countertop as his lips continued indulging themselves into my neck. I was gasping for breath, running my hands through the strands of pale hair that were on his balding scalp. I could feel every inch of his groin pressing into my own, making me only want him more. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling us together. Erik called my name, his hands bracing the countertop as his lips continued trailing along my neck, kissing every part of flesh that he could.

He scooped me up into his arms just the way we were positioned, my legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. I buried my face into his own neck, nipping away at his pulsating arteries. By the time we were in our bedroom, Erik shut the door with his foot and nearly fell onto the mattress. My body landed back first into the mountain of covers, as our teasing continued.

Tonight was Erik's night. Tonight, I would show him what true pleasure was. As his lips continued kissing frantically at my neck, my fingers grazed over each button on his shirt, exposing new flesh as each button came undone. I pressed my lips to his pale chest, only causing his groans to become louder. My lips were at each scar, each crevice of marred flesh, kissing and nibbling its texture that tasted like what must have been his cologne.

"Just like that-" he gasped, pleading me to never stop. "yes, right there."

But I was far from done. When his shirt was completely discarded, my hands grazed over the lining of his sealed trousers, my fingers grasping the buttons ever so tightly. Erik didn't seem to notice, and continued kissing my shoulders. I could feel his desire for me beneath the fabric of his trousers, so much that it was pressing against my own groin. I undid each button, my fingers working to release it like a blind man putting together a puzzle. There were so many buttons, so many, that some just made me want to tear them apart. The first one came undone without a problem, but the second one wouldn't come loose for anything.

When the final button finally came undone, I pulled the snug trousers down enough to run my fingers over his bare thigh that was also covered in scars. My fingers traced over the lumpy lines, Erik's eyes shooting wide open at such a sensation.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I want to feel you, Erik." I was looking into his mismatched eyes, proving to him that I wasn't lying. "Please don't deny me."

"We made an agreement to wait."

"But there are other things-" I began moving my hand from his thigh up towards his groin. "besides consummation."

But he snatched my hand before I could grasp what I wanted. Erik closed his eyes in shame, and kissed my fingertips.

"Christine, as your significant other, I would give you all the pleasure your heart desires. You on the other hand do not have to do such a thing to me. Why would you even want to?"

"I do." I assured. "I want to."

"For what reason, love? Yes, you arouse me, but….Oh, Christine there is no need to give me a release."

"Because I wish to touch you, Erik. It is a connection, a connection between husband and wife, one that lets the other know what feels good and what doesn't."

Erik lightly kissed my lips.

"Everything would feel good, Christine. There is nothing you could do that would be uncomfortable for me, no touch unworthy enough for this hideous body. You could slap me, and yet, I would still enjoy it. Just being touched by you in any way is a gift."

"You've done it to yourself before, am I right?"

"As a child?" he questioned. "Only if I wanted to be lashed by my mother. She would pull me down out of the attic and ask me if I had ever touched myself. Yes, I could have lied, but she was my mother and I could not. I only did it maybe twice, but when I told her, those two lashings were the worst of my entire existence. Sometimes she would lash me there so hard that I would be too sore to use the bathroom for at least a week. No, Christine, I've learned to control my urges. Sometimes I would be so close to doing it, but I would just have to think about the lashings, and the urge would instantly leave my mind."

"Your mother was cruel."

"She told me on several occasions that no woman would ever let me do anything pleasurable to her."

My hands were wandering again, and this time, I found my way to Erik's groin. When my hand was lightly grasped around him, his breath instantly left his body.

"You know what feels good, Erik, I don't." I kissed his ear, whispering ever so softly into it. "Teach me."

I slowly began to touch him, his gasps and groans arousing my own body. He was hunched over me, his lips nipping at my neck as I continued to do so, as he whispered tips and kind commands.

"Higher…" he would coo. "Harder…Yes, right there."

I learned his body, stored away every movement that made him feel good into my mind. I was completely turned on, and awake to his every touch, and his every sigh. But was this enough for me? No, I wanted to go further. I frantically kissed his chest as my hand continued to work on him, my body flipping his over onto his back as I made my way down his stomach. I kissed his inner thighs, tracing over every scar, and every thing I could kiss. And then I did something I never expected to do- I took him fully into my mouth. His gasps instantly intensified, and his hands grasped the bed sheets.

"Christine…..Oh, what are you- yes….yes…"

But it came to an end too quickly. He pulled away, and sat up. Had I hurt him? The lights had come on, and Erik was sitting there rubbing his chest and breathing deeply. Damn me! This was all my fault.

"I'm sorry."

After a few moments, he turned the lights off, and plopped down beside me.

"I'm not, love. That was absolutely breathtaking, just a little much for me to handle."

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No, love. I'm exhausted, we should sleep."

I snuggled into his chest, and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Christine."

And I just left it at that…..

* * *

**Ok everyone, Hope this wasn't too X rated for you all. I try to keep it to a max. Anyway, please review! Thanks again everyone! More Fluff to come!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I awoke alone. Erik was already gone for the day, and I knew the reason for his early morning flee. I knew he wanted to avoid any possibility of our previous evening's events being brought up. I knew he was upset over the whole situation, and over the fact that he had forced me to stop touching him. I didn't ever want to disappoint him, but I couldn't help but feel like I had.

But I went on about my day. I dressed and ate breakfast before opening the hotel office. I thought that perhaps he would come in a few moments later to greet me, but he never came. My heart felt heavy, as if there was something desperately missing from my life. Yes, I was trying my hardest to please him and love him, but I couldn't help but feel that I was doing nothing more than upsetting him.

I was in the storage closet gathering more forms that were piled on the top shelf when I heard the office door open.

"I'll be out in a second!" I called, so who ever was standing there could hear me. Though, when I heard his voice, I dropped my stack of papers.

"Take all the time you need, Christine."

That voice! I knew that voice. Raoul!

I believed it to be a made up dream when I peeked around the corner and saw Raoul standing there in his best suit. I didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing? It could have went either way. Did he find out about the reward for Erik's head and come to claim it? My heart was pounding against my chest as I thought about this.

"R-Raoul, what are you doing here? In Coney Island? How did you find me?"

He smiled, the way he always did when ever he were in my presence.

"Why, Christine, don't seem so surprised to see me. I asked around and a few freaks pointed to this very hotel."

"Yes, I work here." my voice still sounded nervous, but I couldn't help it. There had to be a logical reason as to why he was here. But no one could see me with him, if anyone saw me, they would know, and what if it got back to Erik?

"Raoul, why are you here?"

"You make it seem as though I'm here to blow your cover." he quarreled.

"Well, why else would you be here?"

I couldn't help but notice that people who were walking by were looking in at us. To prolong any further curiosity, I slipped the closed sign on the door, and dragged Raoul out the bag door.

"Come, we'll talk down by the beach."

When I was sure we were far away from any onlookers, I stopped and faced the boy I was once going to marry. Oh, why was he here?

"I know it seems strange that I'm here, Christine, but I want you to know that it's for a good reason."

"….that being?"

"You don't have to hide any longer, Christine. You don't have to continue living here."

"What do you mean? I have a new life, Raoul. This is my new life."

"I've talked it over with my family and the authorities. You must forgive me, Christine. I shouldn't have pushed you away so quickly that night. I should have thought things through. But I didn't, so here we are."

My heart was racing within my chest. What was he possibly getting at?

"As I've said before, I've talked it over with my family and the authorities. I told them that you were raped by that monster, and that you had no other choice."

"But that's a lie." I argued.

"Right-just let me finish, Christine. Anyway, my family has given permission for me to marry you. All you have to do is come back to Paris with me and get rid of the evidence."

I placed my hand over my belly.

"You wish for me to get rid of my child?"

"Oh, for God sakes, Christine, that's not your child, it's his demon seed."

He placed his hands over my cheeks, a look of worry displayed upon his face.

"Has he brainwashed you, Christine?"

"No." I pulled away from him. "Raoul, we can't be married."

"And why not?"

"Because I already married Erik."

Raoul's face shrunk to pure horror.

"We had to do it in order to get on the ship and leave peacefully."

"So you did it for documentation?"

I nodded.

"Then the bastard can annul it, Christine."

"Yes, but I could never ask that of him."

"Of course you can, Christine. And he would grant you that freedom."

"Raoul, I've built a life here. Erik's built a room for the baby."

Raoul grabbed my shoulders, and shook me.

"Christine, get a hold of yourself! This life is not your life. Your life is with me! With my family!

"H-How long are you going to be staying here?"

"A month, Christine. I was hoping we could spend more time together."

I paused, not knowing what to say.

"Christine, think about us….think about our future?"

He was right, but I couldn't, not now.

"Maybe this will change your mind."

And then he kissed me. He pressed his lips against my own. I had always wanted this…but not anymore. His lips didn't feel like Erik's, nor did I feel the way I did when it was Erik kissing me. I gasped! Was I in love! In love with Erik?

"I need to get back to my mother now, Lotte."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she's here with me. I shall call on you at a later time."

When Raoul was gone, I fingered my lips where Raoul had kissed me. His kiss used to make my knees weak, but it no longer did so. Deciding to get back to work, I hurried back to the office but when I arrived, there was a document placed on my desk, a document that wasn't there when I left with Raoul. Curious, I picked it up, only to have my heart sink. There in my hands was a marriage annulment with Erik's signature signed at the bottom.

"Oh, no…"

He must have heard, he must have seen everything! I ran out of the office with the document still in hand. I needed to find him! I needed to tell him the truth…But what was the truth? I headed into Phantasma, searching around half finished buildings and stands, hoping to find him. When I reached Nadir's first aid station, I entered to find him unpacking boxes of medical items and placing them onto shelves.

"Nadir?"

He turned, and smiled, continuing to work.

"Christine. How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess. Have you seen Erik?"

Nadir paused, holding a package of bandages in his hand.

"Not since this morning. He came by to unlock the door for me and to see that all my medical supplies had come in."

"Do you have any idea on where I might be able to find him?"

"No, he didn't say where he was going. Is something wrong, Christine?"

"It's important that I find him. You know how Erik gets. He assumes the worst before he even knows the situation."

Nadir chuckled, and continued stocking his shelf.

"If I see him, Christine, I'll tell him that you need him to come home. Though, I suggest just letting Erik vent. His temper is rather wicked when he's upset. When he cools down I'm sure he'll come home and talk things over."

Nadir was right. It was best that he cooled off before we got into a confrontation.

"Thank you, Nadir."

I returned home, and went on with my day, hoping Erik would return home soon enough. But that evening he still hadn't returned home. Figuring that he was probably still working, I crawled into bed around nine and slipped away to sleep, hoping that when I woke he would be laying beside me. I was so tired that I fell into a deep sleep, only waking when I heard someone knocking at the office door.

"Christine?"

I rolled over and sat up, groggy and wondering who was at the door?

"Erik?" I ran my fingers through my disheveled curls, and threw on my robe.

I wasn't sure if Erik had locked himself out, but I slowly headed to the door, walking down the dark hallways to reach my office. But when I arrived, it was not Erik standing there, but Nadir. He seemed frantic, and my hands worked at the lock to let him in.

"Nadir, what's wrong?"

"You need to come quick, Christine."

My heart sank within my chest. Where? Where was Erik?

"Nadir-"

"No, you need to come quickly. They've found Erik!"

"Found him? Who?" I couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Some of the freaks. He was found in the tunnel of love laying in the shallow water, his body twitching and burned from one of the electrical wires."

If there was anytime I thought I was going to die, it was now. My Erik, my poor Erik! If he had seen Raoul and I and had an attack I would never forgive myself. I followed Nadir all the way to the Coney Island infirmary. Nadir pushed his way past the people waiting at the counters, and pulled me along with him. Once we were in an area filled with beds and privacy drapes, Nadir gently pulled a nurse aside, demanding to know about "Mister E."

"…this is his wife." Nadir said. "How is he doing?"

"He's still in surgery." she replied. "He is very weak. You should go wait in the waiting area. As soon as he's out, the doctor will come find you."

But before we could move, a man dressed in white came rushing towards us.

"Are you here about Mister E?" he asked.

"Yes!" I blurted. "How is he?"

When the nurse fled from us, the doctor continued with the news I hoped I'd never hear.

"Your husband was found laying in some shallow water in the tunnel of love." he said. "It seemed as though he were routing the electrical wires that controlled the boats. He must have slipped and fallen into the water with a live wire still in hand. He landed on his right side and took a slight shock to the body."

I was in tears. Why? I should have been there! I should have been by his side! This was all my fault.

"Was there any signs of stress on his heart?" Nadir questioned.

"No, his heart is fine. Like I said, he must have slipped."

In my mind, I was screaming "no." Erik was a genius, he wouldn't just "_slip_" when dealing with something so dangerous. Erik wasn't stupid enough to lose his balance with a live wire in his hand. But until I knew the truth, I was going to stay quiet.

"His whole right side is covered in burns. Starts at the deformity on his face, runs down the side of his neck and ending at his ankle."

I gasped in horror, hot tears streaming down my cheek.

"I've operated on his face to clean out the burns that have ruined his deformed flesh. There will be a possibility of infection, which is why he'll have to stay here for at least a few days."

"Can I see him?" I cried, wiping away my tears.

"Yes, he's behind curtain number eight. He's a bit sluggish from the anesthetic and pain medicine he's on, but he's awake."

I didn't want to see my angel like this, I didn't want to see him hurt and helpless. Nadir interlocked his fingers with my own, and thanked the doctor before leading me to Erik.

"We'll do this together, Christine." he assured. "Every step of the way."

When we walked behind Erik's drape, my heart was in my throat. There on the bed was Erik, his deformity covered in a wrapping of bandages, his right shoulder, arm and chest covered in the same wrappings. The bandages lead to his trousers, but were covered by the garment. He was laying awake, his eyes halfway open, with a bag of morphine dripping into a line that was connected into his left arm.

"How are you feeling, Erik?" the Persian asked.

Erik's mismatched eyes moved to him, but he didn't say a word. I don't think he would have even if he could have mustered it.

"Christine, I'm going to leave you and Erik to your privacy." he pressed a small kiss to my cheek. "I'll stop by your apartment tomorrow."

I kissed him back, and watched him leave. When Erik and I were alone, I sat down in a chair that was at his bedside and laced my fingers with his bandaged ones. His eyes moved to me, and he snuggled into his pillow. He looked like he was in so much pain and if there was anything I could do to take his place, I would have done so.

"Erik, tell me what happened to you." I softly begged. "I know you didn't slip. You're not capable of making a mistake like that."

Erik's fingers lightly squeezed my own.

"Are you in any pain?"

It was then that his mouth slightly opened and his low voice answered me.

"A…Agony."

"Tell me what happened. Did you slip?"

"N…No."

"Take your time Erik, and tell me what happened to you."

"I….I…saw you and Raoul. I….saw you kiss him. I was upset and decided to work."

"In the tunnel of love?"

"Y…Yes. Routing the electricity for the boats." he cringed. "I was about to rout a wire beneath the ground…whe…when I was pushed."

"Pushed? Erik, did you see who did it?"

"I d….don't remember anything after that. Everything went black."

I caressed the bandaged side of his face, trying to take away every ounce of his pain.

"Erik, I know you're in agony and weak, but I just wanted to let you know that what you heard…..what you saw today was nothing."

"Y…You don't have to lie." he struggled to speak, but didn't give up. "I was coming to take you out to lunch. I saw you and him….I heard him asking for you to come back to Paris with him…..He wanted….he wanted you to ask me for an annulment."

"Erik-"

"No, I heard you tell him that….that you couldn't ask that of me. I….I had the annulment since we arrived here. I knew….it…it would come to this."

"No, Erik, I….I have a life here with you."

But Erik couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep. I stayed with him a while more, before kissing him on the lips and heading home.

All through the night I laid there, wondering who pushed Erik? Raoul? It had to be. Though, the following morning, I got up early and made breakfast so I could visit Erik as soon as possible. As soon as I had breakfast on the table, I heard a knock at the door, only to come out and spot Raoul standing there.

"What do you want, Raoul?" I scoffed, pulling the door open. "I'm in no mood for company at the moment."

From out of his back pocket, Raoul pulled out a newspaper, revealing the front page headline. _"Mister E found in unfinished Phantasma attraction."_

"Your monster made the front headline."

"Don't call him that." I pulled the newspaper out of his grasp and threw it across the office.

"Christine, I only came to visit."

"What? Ask for my hand in marriage after trying to get rid of Erik? Your plan didn't work, Raoul!"

"What?" he gasped. "Christine, honestly, I hate the man, but I swear to you that I did nothing of the sort…May I come in?"

I calmed down just enough to let him in and close the door behind him.

"Something smells wonderful. Are you cooking?"

"Breakfast. I'm trying to get to Erik as quickly as possible."

"Great, I'm starving."

I didn't want to feed Raoul. Not only that, but it was rather rude of him to invite himself for breakfast. Erik never did such a thing, he always asked to join me before doing so. Yes, everyone thought of Erik to be a monster, but at least he knew how to be a gentleman.

I led Raoul into our apartment, and to the kitchen.

"This is the apartment that monster built you?"

I slammed the jar of maple syrup down on the table, furious that he was continuing to call my angel a monster.

"Raoul, don't call him that again!"

Raoul picked up his cup of tea, the one Erik usually drank from and began sipping on the hot liquid.

"By the way you're acting, Christine, it seems that you have feelings for that thing."

"Yes," I angrily replied. "I do."

"Get a hold of yourself, Christine. He's a murdering beast."

"No, Raoul, he's changed! He loves me, he cares for me…."

"It's not possible for him to feel, Christine! It's not possible for him to love! He takes what he wants and that's about it. He wants you as his door prize that walks, talks and fucks only him!"

From on the counter that I was facing, I noticed the annulment document that Erik had left on my desk just the day before. He had given me permission to leave with Raoul, but I couldn't, and wouldn't. Raoul was the true monster at heart, and I would never leave Erik. Erik loved me, and I could never leave his side. I took the bloody document and crinkled it up into a ball before throwing it into the flames I had been using to cook with.

"How do I know that it wasn't you?" I spun around, and folded my arms across my chest. "Give me a reason as to why I should believe that it wasn't you who pushed him into what was clearly supposed to be his death?"

"Christine, please." he laughed. "I told you before that I can't stand the beast with a passion, but I can assure you that I didn't push him. Oh, believe me, I would have loved to do the honor, but sadly it wasn't me. No, my mother wanted him alive."

"Your mother?" I questioned. "Why would she want anything to do with him?"

"Well, to start, she doesn't know that he's the Phantom of the Opera. No, she just thinks you're over here with another man, a man who happens to be the owner of Phantasma. She's read up about this place and its soon to be wonders. She wanted to come speak with your Mister E about buying a lot."

"What would your mother want with a lot? She has more money than anyone else in Paris."

"Because when she was a child, she used to make jewelry and sell it. She wants to build a little bayside jewelry store where she can make little necklaces and bracelets out of seashells. You know as good as me, Christine, that she's getting up in her years. It would give her something to do. It's not all about the money. Anyway, she wishes to buy a large lot, money being no problem."

"I'll speak with Erik about it." I said.

"And when ever he does get better, my mother wants a tour of each lot available. She wishes to choose which one she would like to build her shop on."

"Raoul, Erik doesn't allow-"

"He will make an exception for my mother." he assured. "Or else-"

"Raoul! You wouldn't…" I gasped.

Raoul's smile was filled with such deviance

"Yes, Paris is still at large searching for him, Christine. I would hate for a little birdie to tell the authorities about where he's at."

"I'll speak to him."

"Good."

Raoul placed down his empty tea, and stood up.

"I shall be expecting a tour within the coming week. He should be able to get up and about within that time frame."

He headed towards the door, and opened it.

"I shall speak to you on a later date about seeing you for dinner."

When he left all I could think about was why? Why was he here in Coney Island? Why was he harassing me? I wasn't sure, but I cleaned up from breakfast and hurried back to the infirmary where Erik was staying. When I arrived, I heard shouting and the smashing of dishes. From behind the corner, a nurse came walking with a stack of towels in her hand, and tears streaming down her cheeks. Erik's doctor then came chasing after her.

"Marie, what's wrong?"

"That monster!" she cried, throwing the towels down on the floor. "He won't eat! He won't even let me clean his wounds! He threw a bed pan at me!"

"Go tend to Mrs. Bonatta's wounds, and I'll take care of Mister E."

"Is there something I could do?" I asked, stepping forward.

The doctor's eyes widened when he saw me standing there, and I knew the nurse felt terrible for calling Erik a monster in my presence. She didn't say another word, and headed to the other end of the infirmary.

"Is my husband giving your staff problems?" I asked.

"Yes, he has been refusing any care from everyone of my nurses. Seems as though he's even been throwing things at them."

"You must forgive him, doctor, he isn't used to receiving care from anyone but myself and one other friend. I'd be more than happy to help out, though."

"His bandages are off, and his wounds need to be cleaned. There is a wash set out on a table, just dab the burns with a rag covered in the substance. Afterwards, wrap him up with fresh bandages."

I smiled.

"I can do that."

"Thank you. Perhaps you could get him to eat something as well. He's refused to touch any of his breakfast."

Without another word, I fled to Erik's drape and went behind it. My heart instantly stopped the moment I noticed how badly burned his body was. I hadn't seen them because they were wrapped in bandages when I last visited him, but now they were out in the open. There were blotches running all the way down the right side of his body, ending at his ankle. There was a blanket covering his unharmed side, leaving just the burns exposed. Even his deformity looked ten times worse.

"Hi, Erik."

He still seemed very exhausted, but managed to look my way.

"Morning, Christine."

I approached him, and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Raising hell in here are you?"

"They deserve it."

"Erik, they're only trying to help you."

"I'd rather them stay away."

I rolled my eyes, and took a seat at his bedside where the basin of wash was.

"Well, would it be all right if I cleaned your burns?"

"Yes."

His body flinched as the wet cloth made contact with his burns.

"Stay still, Erik."

"Easy for you to say."

The blotches of burns were everywhere. They wrapped around his inner thigh, spread down around his knee, and ending where his ankle was. The top of his hand was burned as well, but his fingers and palm were unscathed.

"I….I destroyed the annulment." I confessed.

"Why?"

"Raoul has only been here since yesterday, but I know I never want to be with him. He's rude and…..you're kind…but…"

"But you still want my permission to spend time with him?"

"Just until I find out how to tell him that I won't be returning to Paris with him."

"Do as you wish. Just keep him out of my sight."

"Um….that reminds me. His mother wants to buy a lot from you."

"What? Why?"

"Because she wants to open a shop on the bay. She wants a tour from you so she could pick."

"I refuse!"

"And if you do Raoul will turn you into the authorities."

This instantly shut him up. And then I dropped the second bomb on him.

"Meg is here too."

"Mon Dieu….." he groaned. "Could we just take this one step at a time? Erik is in no mood for such a headache."

I pressed a kiss to his forehead, and finished bandaging his wounds. That's when Nadir came in carrying a handful of flowers with a smile across his face.

"Erik! You're awake, friend! I brought roses!"

Erik groaned into his pillow, and closed his eyes in agitation.

"Have I died and gone to hell?"

But I could only giggle….

* * *

**Ok, Please don't Punjab me for that! But I promise you that more fluff will come. Thanks for reviewing! Love you all! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Christine's POV**

While Erik was in the infirmary, I spent the next few days busy, working in the office and dividing my time between work and spending time with Erik. He hated everything, the nurses, the constant care, even the food. But at the end of the week, Erik was able to come home, which was a plus. He wasn't allowed to work on his attractions, but he spent most of his first few days home working on paper work or sleeping. I tried to assist him in everything, but he warned me time and time again that he was fine. Though, I seen him struggling with everything from a distance. He had a hard time dressing himself because of the pain in his entire right side. Lifting his healing arm was also a task that took time. The doctor suggested that he wear a sling to take away some of the pain, but of course, every time I saw him, he wasn't wearing it. Each night I would clean his healing burns after he soaked his body in a cool bath. They were healing fine, but I knew that his right side would be covered in scars once all the scabs and marred flesh healed. But his face pained him the worst and the condition it was in gave me a scare on more than one occasion when it bled and became inflamed. The burns on his face were so bad, that it caused a rather large boil he had placed near his ear to burst. This had brought on a fever, one that became so severe that I had called Nadir out to the apartment.

Along the side of Erik's deformity, he had several boils that he had been born with. Most of them supported his arteries and vessels, but I thanked God when Nadir told me that the one that burst had been just filled with blood. But my mind couldn't find relief, not until I knew who Erik's assailant was. After doing some research, Nadir discovered that it was Mr. Squelch and the mysterious Dr. Gangle that had found Erik that night. To thank them, I baked a few pies that I delivered to them myself. This had been the second time Mr. Squelch had saved my husband, and for that I was grateful. But when I had asked them about who they had seen, they both replied with a simple _"Just Mister E."_

Then came the morning two weeks after Erik's misfortune. I was working in the office when Raoul and his mother unexpectedly came walking in.

"Good morning, Christine." Raoul said. "I take it that your friend is well and ready to tour my mother around?"

Erik was still only allowed to work within the confinements of the apartment, even though his recovery had been coming along quite well.

"He's still under watch, Raoul." I said, organizing a few documents into a file. "He's in a lot of pain."

"Surely he'd make an exception for the Viscountess." his mother rudely interrupted. "It's not everyday someone of my class comes to him to buy property."

In Raoul's eyes I could already see him thinking about turning the Phantom in. Without another word, I stood up and adjusted my skirts. But before I could turn away, Raoul's mother had seen my plump stomach.

"Christine, you're with child?"

I placed a hand over my belly, and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to fetch Mister E."

I slipped into our apartment, and found Erik in his office, struggling to write as his injured arm obviously pained him.

"Erik?"

He looked up from his work.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Raoul and his mother are here. She's requesting that tour I told you about."

Erik pressed his eyes closed, and motioned to his right shoulder.

"Can't you see that I'm in a little pain here. I can't even write down directions for my bloody employees to follow. How the hell is my park ever supposed to open if I can't even tell my workers what to do?"

"I told you what Raoul's going to do if you don't give his mother that tour. We have a child to think about, Erik."

Erik paused, reaching for his jacket and the map of available lots for Phantasma.

"Give me a few moments to properly dress and I'll be right out. This isn't the way I enjoy doing things, Christine. If this gets out about me giving personal tours, everyone requesting property will be wanting the same treatment. They don't get to choose their lots! I do!"

"I understand that, Erik, just….just be nice today. Please."

"Erik shall try his best."

Satisfied with his answer, I stepped back into my office where Raoul and his mother were waiting.

"He'll be right out. He's just changing."

A few moments later, Erik came walking out, his long overcoat flowing gracefully behind him. Raoul's mother stepped forward, an expression of utter disgust stretching across her face.

"You, sir, will bow before me."

"Perhaps in Paris, I would have." Erik sneered. "But in Coney Island everyone bows before me. I will, however, shake your hand. That's how us Americans do things."

Erik extended his hand like a gentleman, and Raoul's mother accepted. He did the same to Raoul, Raoul eyeing him like an enemy long forgotten. When their hands met, Erik's grip tightened, either one breaking contact.

"Shall we be off?" I asked, breaking them apart before either one of them started a confrontation.

Erik pulled away, and looked down at his documentation.

"Come along, before I grow tired from my wounds."

To insure that no harm came upon Erik, I locked up the office and followed them. After leaving the Phantasma hotel, we descended towards the buildings that were being built.

"How did you get the idea to build this place?" his mother asked.

"The simple fact that I had ideas in my head, ideas of attractions that no other park possessed."

Erik brought us to the first lot that was against the rails of the boardwalk.

"This is lot eighty eight." Erik said. "Big enough to build any shop you would need."

His mother took one look at it, before shaking her head.

"Not enough ocean, Mister E."

"Not enough what?"

"Ocean. I want a big window in the back of my shop. I wish to see ocean, not the boardwalk."

"Come this way then, I shall show you another lot."

As Erik walked, I hurried to his side to comfort him.

"I'm becoming a little annoyed." he whispered. "This is not how I do things, Christine."

"I know, Erik, but it's almost over."

"Is it?" he snarled.

Next we arrived at a lot beside the bay.

"Here?" Erik asked. "It's the second biggest lot that I have."

But Raoul's mother wasn't interested. No, her eyes were set on another spot, one that Erik had no intentions on giving up.

"It's perfect!" she cried out.

Erik turned to see Raoul's mother walking towards an open lot beside the sea, the same lot Erik wanted to build his opera house on.

"It's perfect."

Erik's heart sank into his chest as he stood there watching Raoul's mother circle the spot over and over again.

"Um, that one….that one is not available."

"What? And why not?" she angrily asked.

Raoul approached Erik and eyed him.

"Give me a reason, monster."

"Raoul….." I tried to stop his rude attitude, but what was Erik to do? I knew he would have fought back if he didn't have a wife, and child on the way, but he did and there was nothing he could do.

"I'm building an opera house there." Erik kindly argued.

"Well, you could very well build your opera house in another location now couldn't you?"

Once more, Raoul eyed Erik, forcing him to do the unthinkable.

"You're right, how silly of me."

The whole way back I knew there was something wrong with him. I could see it in his very mood. Once we arrived back at the hotel, Raoul's mother proposed something I hoped I would never hear.

"Mister E, you are absolutely marvelous. I can't possibly dream about leaving things the way they are. You must join Raoul and I for dinner tonight."

I knew Erik didn't want to do such a thing. He spun around and looked at the woman, thinking of anything to tell her in order to stop this disaster from continuing.

"That is a very kind offer, Vicountess, but I must sadly decline. My friend and I already have other plans."

Raoul then looked at me.

"You do, Christine?"

Great, now I was on the spot.

"Um, yes…..on Friday nights….well, it's usually our _stay in _night. We cook and work on the ideas planned for Phantasma."

"Sounds boring." Raoul stated. "Surely you can join us, Christine."

"Raoul is right, Christine. Surely you and your…_friend_ could accompany us in a meal. There is a French restaurant on the other side of Coney Island. You should meet us there tonight at eight. We'll talk about my shop and have a few glasses of wine."

The woman didn't even give Erik a chance to speak. She had it in her mind that he and I were coming. As his mother walked away, Raoul turned to the both of us, with a threatening expression displayed upon his face.

"Don't you dare disappoint my mother. It would be a bad thing for the both of you."

When Raoul was gone, Erik stormed back inside the apartment cursing horrible things beneath his breath.

"Erik…."

"No! How dare he come over here and demand such things! That was my opera house lot, Christine! It was the biggest lot that I had!"

Erik pushed a stack of documents off his desk, and hissed in agony upon his injured hand making contact with it.

"...And now dinner? How am I to go eat without removing my mask before every normal human being in Coney Island! I refuse to go, Christine! It was bad enough that I had to give up my Opera house lot!"

I knew there were no words in this world that would calm him down. I stood behind him, and massaged his achy shoulders until I knew he was feeling better.

"Erik, I'll speak with Raoul. I'll persuade him to get his mother to take the bayside lot."

"And how do you suppose you'll do that? Sleep with him? Promise to marry him?"

"Erik, I would do no such thing."

"Then he will never let me have my lot back, Christine."

"He's my friend, Erik. I think he'd do anything for me."

Erik then headed towards our bedroom, stripping off his clothes and crawling into bed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite exhausted and need my rest before having to face those bastards again tonight."

I crawled into bed with him, and snuggled deeply into his burned shoulder, pressing my lips against it.

"You're a wonderful man, Erik." I told him, pressing another kiss to a patch of marred flesh around his right nipple.

Erik gasped in excitement, and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"I'd rather be going out with you tonight, Christine. But instead I'm being dragged to the dinner from hell."

"Rest now, darling."

We both then fell asleep, our bodies laying right up against one another. I wasn't sure how much I had slept, but I awoke when I felt something strange in my stomach. It wasn't cramping, or pain, but a light thud against my stomach. I ignored it at first, and rolled over, too sleepy to care, but when it happened again, my body reacted. My eyes shot open, and I placed my hand over my growing tummy. I hoped this new sensation was what I truly thought it to be….and it was! My child was kicking! My child was alive!

I shook Erik, trying to wake him before my child stopped kicking. He groaned heavily, and opened his eyes.

"Ch….Christine? What time is it?"

"Erik…." I didn't say another word, and forced his hand over my stomach. When the sensation happened again, Erik quickly pulled away upon feeling it, thinking that he had done harm to me.

"Oh, Christine….I'll….I'll get Nadir…"

He frantically hurried to his feet, nearly tripping over his discarded shoes.

"Erik, wait! No…I'm fine…"

He stopped, and slowly turned as I hurried to his side.

"Erik, that's a good sign. Our baby is kicking."

Once again, I placed my hand over my pregnant belly.

"It's alive."

Tears of joy slipped from his eyes as he buried his face into my neck, his hot tears burning my flesh.

"Oh, Christine. Erik was so worried that the baby was causing you pain again."

"Our baby is kicking, Erik. Do you feel it?"

"Yes, love, I do. Erik is so happy. He is the happiest man on earth."

That night, I dressed as my child moved and shifted within my stomach. Ever since I felt the small kick, my baby has been completely restless. I was never happier though. So many horrible thoughts plagued my mind. Thoughts about our baby being dead, thoughts about giving birth to a stillborn child. But now….now everything has changed.

"Christine, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I fixed my hair, and stood to meet Erik in the hallway. After interlacing his gloved hand with my own, we headed towards the restaurant we were supposed to be meeting Raoul and his mother at. I was still extremely exhausted, especially with carrying a heavy child inside of me all day long.

"Do you know how much I feel like doing this?" Erik groaned. "I'd rather be home in bed."

"I know, Erik, but what choice do we have?"

"Did you hear what I said? I'd rather be in bed….with you."

I playfully shoved his uninjured shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

"Erik, please be proper tonight. Raoul's mother has no idea that we're together and I'd like to keep it that way."

"As you wish, Christine."

"That means no physical contact with me, Erik. She can't know, because if she does than she'll put two and two together. If anything you're just helping me out with a job and a place to stay until I get back on my feet."

"And what about the baby? Surely she's noticed, Christine."

"Yes, and it's the Phantom's."

By then, we were at the French restaurant where we were supposed to meet Raoul and his mother. I knew Erik hated going into town, mainly because of the stares that came along with walking around. As soon as we entered, everyone's head seemed to turn, leaving most of the patrons looking surprised. I could feel Erik's hand tightening around my own, but I stepped forward the moment the waiter greeted us.

"May I help you two?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "We're here to meet the Viscountess and her son, Raoul DeChagny."

"Ah, yes, they've been expecting you. Follow me."

Erik and I stopped holding hands, and followed the waiter to a private room where Raoul and his mother were sat at a long table.

"Ah, Mister E and Christine. So lovely to see the both of you again so soon."

Erik pulled out my chair like a true gentleman and pushed me in before taking his seat beside me.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Mister E?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Erik replied.

The waiter poured Erik a glass of red wine, and me a glass of water.

"Raoul and I have already decided what we're having. We've decided to give the both of you a few moments to decide."

Erik and I picked up our menus, and began looking at the entrees.

"So, Christine, I see that you're pregnant." his mother began.

"Yes, I told you earlier."

"And is it _his_?" she asked. "The Phantom's?"

I nodded.

"That hideous beast raped her, mother." Raoul interrupted.

From beneath the table, I noticed Erik's hands clutching his chair in anger.

"That's horrible." she gasped. "I've never seen the beast, but heard he was so ugly. Why is it that you're keeping the baby?"

"Well, mother, I've talked to Christine about getting rid of it. She'll be coming back to Paris with us soon."

"What do you think about this Phantom, Mister E?" his mother asked, swirling her wine around in her glass.

"What about him?" Erik cringed.

"Well, what is your opinion about why the Phantom loved Christine? Why he acted out on his manly urges by raping a poor innocent girl and impregnating her with his monstrous seed."

"I'm sure he didn't mean for it to happen." Erik calmly told her. "And I'm sure he loved her with all his heart and didn't think about what such a thing could lead to."

"Is that what monsters do?" she asked. "Is that what you do?"

Erik's hands were now clutching his seat so hard that I thought it was going to break.

"I don't….I don't know what you mean?"

Raoul's mother laughed, sending a wave of anger down Erik's back.

"Oh, come now." she teased. "I know you don't wear that mask for giggles. Surely you're deformed one way or another. When's the last time you had a romp in the sheets with a woman?"

When Erik didn't answer her, Raoul's mother did.

"Right. I thought so. But while we're on the subject of this Phantom, do you wish to hear what my son did to him? That beast captured Christine and dragged her down to his lair. What happened then, Raoul?"

Raoul smiled, and sipped on his wine, making up the lie as he went along.

"I had to save my poor Christine." he began. "I did what any other noble man would do. I found my way down to the beast's lair where he had Christine pinned down to his bed. He was going to take her as his own, and I couldn't let that have happened. So I took out my knife and stabbed the beast just as he was lowering his trousers….."

I knew how badly Erik wanted to strangle Raoul for lying, but I tried to keep him calm by rubbing his gloved hand from beneath the table.

"…..he then had me in a chokehold with his lasso. But not for long! I managed to kick him in the gonads and take Christine away before any harm was done to her."

"But he found a way to your estate and raped her….didn't he, Viscount?" Erik sneered.

"I….I let my guard down. But if I could have saved her, I would have. She should have screamed for help."

"Perhaps she enjoyed it." came Erik's angry growl. "Perhaps it felt better than you being on top of her…."

But I couldn't sit here and listen to this any longer, so I switched the subject.

"The Escargots sound good." I blurted out. "I think I'll be having that."

"Right, Christine. I am getting a bit hungry." Raoul said.

As the waiter took our orders, Erik rose from his seat, adjusting his cravat.

"May I be excused?" he nervously spat. "I need to use the men's room."

After Erik left the room, I waited a few seconds before excusing myself.

"I have to use the powder room. I'll be right back."

I hurried to the hallway where the powder room and bathrooms were kept. After knocking on the bathroom door, I heard Erik's voice breathlessly answer me.

"It's occupied…"

"Erik, it's me."

"Oh, thank God."

I opened the door, and locked it behind me, finding Erik standing over the sink with his mask placed on the side. He was hovering over the sink, splashing water onto his face.

"Christine, I can't do this. I'm going to pass out if this abuse continues a moment longer."

"I know how much you loath Raoul, Erik, but you have to hold your tongue."

"How can you expect me to do such a thing when he sits there and lies about our confrontation? How he makes himself look good when really he would have been dead if not for me letting him go? How badly I want to fly across that table and wrap my hands around his foppish neck!"

Erik's hands were mimicking a strangling motion, which frightened me. This was not my sweet, loving Erik, no, this was the Phantom.

"Sticks and stones, Erik." I reminded him. "Who cares if he's lying about what happened beneath the opera house. The both of us know what really happened, even he knows. I kissed you, and out of the kindness of your heart, you set us free."

I placed a kiss to his lips, the same way I had on the night beneath the opera house.

"I know the truth. You should be getting back to the table now, Erik"

I adjusted Erik's cravat, and placed his mask back over his face before leading him out of the bathroom. As soon as the door opened, Raoul was standing there before us.

"What's the matter, Erik?" he scoffed. "Can't take the heat?"

At that exact moment, Erik slammed Raoul up against the doors and placed his hands around his neck.

"Erik!" I tried to pull him away, but Erik wouldn't let go.

"What?" Raoul laughed within Erik's strong grip. "Are you going to kill me? The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"That was not the truth, Viscount! I did not rape Christine and you know it! Nor did you beat me! Let's get one thing straight, boy, I let _you_ go!"

"What? Have you no strength to kill me? Christine's made you all soft and gooey inside."

Erik's grasp loosened, and Raoul pushed him away.

"You've lost your touch, Phantom."

"Erik, go back to the table, I shall join you in a moment."

"That's right." Raoul sneered. "Listen to her."

Erik didn't say another word, and stormed off towards our table. Once I was sure he was gone, I slapped Raoul across the face, something he deserved.

"Christ, what in the bloody hell was that for, Christine?"

"For lying and taunting Erik right in front of him."

"Would you rather me tell my mother who he really is?"

"Look, Raoul, I need a favor from you."

"Anything, Lotte. You, of course, are coming back to Paris with me, am I right?"

"I….I haven't decided yet. That's not important."

"Of course it is! I love you, Christine and to stay with this beast would only ruin your future. You belong with my family, not with him."

"I don't have to answer to you right now, Raoul. But today, your mother chose a lot that was meant for Erik's opera house. I want you to persuade your mother to chose the bayside lot instead. Please, Raoul, it would mean a lot to me."

"What are you going to do for me, Christine? I mean, a favor for a favor, right?"

"Wh…What do you want?"

Raoul smiled, the same smile that always made me nervous.

"Have you been romping around in the sheets with that thing?"

"Why does it matter?"

It was then that Raoul pushed me up against the wall, his hand lightly placing itself around my neck.

"Don't lie to me, Christine."

"I have not."

"Everything comes with a price, Christine."

"What do you wish from me?"

"I'll think about what I want in time. For now, your favor shall be granted."

"Thank you, Raoul."

He smiled once more.

"No, Christine, thank you."

"And Raoul…"

"Yes?"

"No more Phantom stories for tonight. Please…"

"Of course."

The remainder of dinner was mostly silent, and I was glad that Raoul had stopped the abuse. Erik suffered through the discomfort of eating with his mask on, leaving his plate almost still completely full by the time we were dinner was over, we parted from the DeChagny's and began to make our way home hand in hand.

"Let us never have another night like that, Christine." Erik said as we entered the comfort of our apartment.

And on that I gladly agreed…never again.

* * *

**Ok, first, a few questions must be answered. A few of you asked "Where's the Music?" And as some of you explained to me, Erik and Christine couldn't live without it, and this story is plainly lacking it. To answer this question, I swear to you that it's coming! Just hold your horses a bit...lol. A few others replied with a simple "Where's the Baby?" and "This pregnancy is going so sloooow." To answer this question, I assure you that the baby will be here before you think. I have already written the chapter for the birth, so it won't be long now. And another person pleaded me to not make Meg Evil. To that reviewer, I can assure them that Meg is not my villian, and won't become one. I swear to you all the Raoul will not be a villian either. Right now, he's just showing off some major jealousy and some clear issues. So please please please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Christine's POV**

Over the next few days I didn't hear from Raoul. Though, his mother had come to an agreement to buy the bayside lot, it was his mother who came to tell Erik this and not Raoul. My days usually consisted of running the hotel office while Erik was out working, and then cooking him dinner. My pregnancy wasn't being very kind to my body either. Most mornings I woke with a terrible back ache, one that Erik would massage until I felt better. I knew I could never leave him to be with Raoul. Yes, I did love Raoul, but Erik was a better man in everything. Yes, Erik might have had a face deformed enough to scare away the strongest of heart, but I didn't care. It was only a face, and his soul was its beauty.

I awoke one morning to feel Erik's hands already rubbing my sore back. How he knew that my back was killing me was beyond my imagination, but I loved every second of it.

"How did you know I was so sore, Erik?" I cooed.

"Erik could sense it. Am I getting every spot?"

"Yes."

"You could stay in bed today, if you're not feeling up to opening to hotel office." he kindly offered. "Nadir did say that you should stay off your feet when your body is in pain."

"I'll be all right."

Erik pressed a kiss to my neck, and gathered to his feet.

"I'd love to stay and rub your body all day, love, but I must be getting to my work. Steel for my Ferris Wheel is coming in today and I need to be there to see that it is set up properly."

"Sounds wonderful."

"That it is. You can be my first customer to ride it, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much."

"In a few day's time then."

I rose from the bed and helped him with his cravat.

"Drink plenty of water today, Erik. It's going to be rather hot."

"Yes, I promise."

And then he kissed me on the lips.

"I shall see you soon. I love you, Christine."

When he left, I couldn't help but feel terrible. This man has told me time and time again that he loved me, and yet, I couldn't say it back. But then again, we had agreed to take things slowly, and I was enjoying doing just that. Yes, it might have been easier to say it to Raoul, but that was in the past. After dressing, I opened the office like I did every morning and got to filling out the paper work that Erik needed. The first thing I worked on was Meg's audition which was going to be held within a few days time. I knew Erik would give her a job, he would do anything for me. But he wanted her to be treated like any other performer and have the proper audition. It had been nearly a week since I had seen her, and I was beginning to miss her company. I thought that perhaps after lunch, I could lock up for an hour or two and visit her. I knew she would be happy to see me.

It was then that Raoul came walking through the door. He seemed to be in a rather good mood, and I could only wonder why?

"Good day, Christine."

"Hello, Raoul. What brings you around? I thought for sure you'd be working on getting employers to build your mother's store. I told your mother days ago that Erik gave the ok for her to start."

"Yes, well, she's hired a few contractors who should be here within a week's time to start building. In the meantime she's been brainstorming ideas for the type of seashell jewelry she wishes to sell. But anyway, I didn't come here to discuss my mother."

"Then what did you come here for? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"My favor, Christine. That's what I came for."

My heart stopped within my chest. What did he possibly want?

"….and that is?"

"Marriage, Christine. I want to marry you. I want you to come back to Paris with mother and I, and I want you to marry me."

"Raoul, I don't think you understand what a favor is. Dinner or some money would be suitable favors. Marriage is more than a favor, it's a commitment."

"Right, and it is one that you will obey."

"Obey? Raoul, I am married to Erik. I am quite happy at the moment actually."

"But you haven't consummated the marriage, Christine! It's not a marriage! You are his prisoner!"

"I am not, Raoul!" I cried. "I could leave anytime that I wish to. I could see any man I wish to see anytime that I want."

"Then see me."

"No, Raoul, you don't understand. Maybe in the beginning I didn't want to be married to Erik, but I've changed my mind. Perhaps I can't tell him that I love him yet, but what we have is better than anything we could have ever had. He is beautiful, Raoul."

"And yet you haven't even slept with him once since you've been married!" he shouted. "You don't love him! You don't! If you did, you would have given yourself to him!"

"Erik and I do not base our relationship on sex or pleasure. We find happiness in spending time together. It may be a long time before we give ourselves to one another in such a way, but I can wait. No, Raoul, I cannot and will not marry you, I'm sorry."

It was then that Raoul's hand flew across my desk and grabbed me by my throat.

"Raoul!"

"What have you done with him! Did he force you to touch him, Christine!"

"Raoul, please….you're hurting me…"

"Answer me! Did you touch him intimately?"

"I like him, Raoul, please….."

"So you did! You did touch him! How dare you do such a thing, Christine!"

He finally let me go, and took a deep breath before heading to the door.

"We'll just see about this, Christine."

And then he left. I knew he would be leaving Coney Island within a few weeks and then I wouldn't have to see him ever again. I knew if I could just bear his presence for just a while more, I would be out of the woods.

That night, I closed up shop, and headed inside to make dinner despite the agony my back was in. Erik came through the door around eight, exhausted from the day's work he had done. After kissing me on the lips like he usually did, we sat down to eat our supper. Only I couldn't bear the pain any longer and rushed into the bedroom to lay down.

"Love, are you still in pain?"

I turned and saw Erik standing in the doorway looking overly concerned.

"Yes, I just want to lay here for a while, darling. Don't spoil your dinner because of me."

Everything became quiet, and a few moments later I felt someone kneeling on the mattress, and the back buttons of my dress coming undone. Then, warm air hitting my exposed back before cool hands placing themselves over my achy flesh. I sighed in relief as Erik's hands massaged my shoulders and back.

"My dinner can wait, Christine. You're far more important than any food. I just wish these few more months were up so I wouldn't have to see you suffer anymore."

"It's going to be worth it." I assured, arching my back to his every touch. "Lower, Erik….."

His hands moved to my lower back, and pressed exactly where I was in pain.

"You're absolutely wonderful, Erik."

"If I were so wonderful, my seed wouldn't be causing you such pain. I've caused you more pain than I would ever want to cause you."

At that exact moment, I gently rolled over to lay on my back, my legs between Erik's, our hips aligned, as I sat up on my elbows to gaze at his unmasked face. I didn't care that his face was a monstrosity, nor did I care what others thought. He was mine, and I was his…..We belonged to each other. Very slowly, I began unbuttoning his shirt, letting his marred flesh covering his entire right side expose itself before me. It was still red, and looked like it was causing him great pain, but I didn't look away.

"I'm so hideous, Christine."

I pressed my lips to his right shoulder, tasting the bumpy and strange texture.

"Does it still hurt you?"

He gasped as my lips continued trailing over his marred flesh. He soon weakened at the knees, and I held onto him as my kisses continued.

"Yes, but not anymore."

My lips were now at his right nipple, kissing the flesh surrounding it.

"Oh, Christine, yes….."

But once again, my back began killing me. Erik stopped me, and kissed the side of my neck.

"Love, I believe you need your rest. Why don't you get changed and I'll finish my dinner and clean up."

"Erik, you don't have to do that."

"You're right, but I want to."

"Will you sleep with me? I do hate going to bed and waking up alone."

Erik headed towards the doorway, and nodded.

"I shall be with you shortly."

Once Erik was gone, I changed into my night attire, and crawled into bed. About an hour later, Erik came walking back in, undressing as he stepped towards his wardrobe. I laid there watching him stand there in front of the wardrobe, his trousers loosely unbuttoned, and shirt completely off. The very sight of it turned me on…..

To give him the rightful privacy he deserved, I closed my eyes, only opening them when I felt him crawling into bed beside me. Once I felt him laying up against my own body, I rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I thought you'd be asleep, love." he wrapped his hand over my back, and pressed me closer to him.

"Erik, haven't you ever wondered who pushed you that night?"

"I wish I did know, but I don't. I didn't see it coming, Christine. Perhaps it was that fop…"

"No." I assured. "I confronted him about it."

"I'm not dead, so I'm really not concerned about it."

"I am. Because who ever did probably knows you're alive. He'll come after you again."

"Not if I can help it."

I kissed his neck, and closed my eyes.

"I worry about you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Christine."

"You're dying, Erik, Nadir said so. I don't want to live without you."

"And you won't have to, Christine. I'm never giving up. I am going to stay here with you as long as I possibly can."

"Me too."

"Get some rest, love. You need it."

I then fell into a deep slumber, with Erik's body pressed up against my own, only waking to a horrible smashing noise.

"Erik?" I groaned his name, hoping he was awake. He didn't answer me at first, but when the smash happened again, Erik immediately flew into an upright position.

"What the hell was that?"

I pulled the blankets up to my neck, as Erik got out of bed and threw on his robe.

"I'm going to check."

Erik disappeared down the hall, as my heart pounded against my chest. Everything was too quiet, and it frightened me. But then, my worst nightmare occurred. I heard loud voices, and something hitting the walls. It was coming closer and closer….and then, when I saw Erik, he was being led in violently by another man, one who I had never seen before. He was holding Erik's hands behind his back with one large hand and pulling on Erik's thin hairs with his other. The man was large, and smelled like a bar…..

"Let him go!" I shouted.

"Oh, why would we do that, Christine…"

I knew that voice!

"Raoul…"

I spun around, and there was Raoul, walking into our room carrying an open bottle of Brandy. He was drunk, and disheveled, stumbling as he approached me.

"Raoul, stop, you're drunk."

"I may be, but I came to get what belongs to me."

"Nothing belongs to you, Raoul. I told you that I was married to Erik, and that I wouldn't leave him."

"Leave her alone!" Erik tried to fight his way out of the man's grip, but it was no use.

"Hold him tight, Mister Withers. The monster is as wild as a western pony."

Raoul leaned over me, the stench of the horrid alcohol surrounding the air I was breathing.

"This is your last chance, Christine. Marry me!"

"No! Now get out before I call the authorities on you!"

From out of no where, Raoul grabbed the top of my nightgown.

"What authorities, Christine? You breath a word of this to anyone and your monster will be in the Paris gallows before sunrise."

"What are you going to do? Make me marry you? I'm married to Erik!"

"Right, right you are, Christine."

Raoul threw his bottle across the room, causing a loud crash to occur.

"This is all his fault!"

Raoul then turned to Erik, pacing towards him with staggering legs.

"This is all your fault! You took something that wasn't yours for the taking!"

Erik was facing the ground, but the man pulled on his hair, forcing his head to shoot up and look upon Raoul.

"You are completely hideous! And you took my wife, and my wedding night away from me! You are a rapist! A hideous rapist!"

"Raoul!" I cried for him to stop this, but he wouldn't.

"Silence, Christine!"

"I…I…love, Christine." Erik stammered. "I wouldn't have done it if she refused."

This only made Raoul angrier, for he gave Erik a swift kick to the sensitive spot between his legs.

"Stop!" I cried. "Please!"

Erik tried to back away, but the man holding him only tightened his grasp.

"Then you had the gonads to go and marry her! I should have turned you into the authorities when I found you hanging onto dear life back in France. Christine still loved me then! She would have gone with me if I asked her to! I was stubborn, and didn't think about losing her for good until it was too late!"

"I…I told her she could leave me at any time." he cried.

"And yet she doesn't want to! But I'm not going back to Paris without taking what belongs to me!"

Raoul turned and began coming back towards the bed.

"You owe me a wedding night, Lotte, and I will get it!"

I tried to get out of bed, but Raoul's arm grabbed me with a violent strength.

"I don't think so, Lotte. Your monster hurt me deeply when he took you, and now he will feel the same pain watching me do the same."

"No! No!" I screamed as loud as I could, but Raoul's hand covered my mouth as he slammed me back on to the bed to begin tearing away my clothes. I kicked, I punched, I did everything possibly to try and get him off me, but I couldn't! Erik was also trying to break free, but the only thing the man did, was tighten his grip on his head so he couldn't move.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted. "Please, don't do this!"

"You will watch me, monster, and you will be quiet!"

"No!"

"Silence him!"

The man's arm then came around Erik's mouth, so tightly that it was agitating his deformity.

I saw the pain in my angel's eyes as Raoul took advantage of my body. He lowered his trousers just enough to take me. But he didn't…soon everything slowed down, and Raoul's expression turned to one filled with sorrow. I was sobbing, and Raoul was looking down at me as if he had made the worst mistake in his entire life.

"She doesn't love you, Erik!" Raoul mocked upon flying to his feet. "If she did, she would have given herself to you by now. Just the thought of you consummating your marriage makes her skin crawl. You're her meal ticket, Erik. She's only with you because this Phantasma park will bring you all the riches in the world…." Raoul paused, turning back to look at me... "God…What have I done!"

Erik was in tears, his face bleeding from the friction caused by the tightness of the man's arm wrapped over his mouth.

"All the riches in the world couldn't buy you love."

I could do nothing more than lay there in agony from what just happened, and watch as Erik still struggled against the man's grip.

"Do you want to say something?" Raoul, motioning to the man to let Erik go. "Say it."

Erik plopped to the floor, gasping for breath, and trying to stagger to his feet.

"Do you want to fight me, demon? Come on, show me what you've got."

Once Erik was on his feet, he swung his closed fist at Raoul, missing and falling to the floor again.

"Just go!" I cried, getting out of bed to push him away. "Just leave us!"

Raoul pushed me aside, I knew he was just trying to get me away from him, but I fell on my side, causing Erik to run to my defense.

"Get your hands off of her!" he shouted. "She's with child!"

By then, everything had slowed down, and Erik was at my side. Raoul was standing there in the doorway with his accomplice, his face filled with horror.

"I…I'm so sorry, Christine." was all he said before leaving.

I was so upset that the only thing I could do was sob into his shoulder right before I blacked out from all the agony I was in. Raoul had been my friend since childhood. He had been there for me when no one else was, and yet, in the end he had turned out to be the real monster.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was how much agony my body was in. When I opened my eyes, I was in a room that I did not recognize, and in a bed I had never slept in before. The walls were brick, leading all the way to a humungous window where I could see seagulls flying about. That wasn't all, there was a grandfather clock placed against the wall in the far corner, with a desk near the window, along with a kitchen and everything else one could ever need to live. There was more to this place, but I couldn't see around the corner while I was laying in bed.

"Erik?" my voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming I had done, but I didn't care. I just wanted Erik, now….

Moments later, he came walking around the corner, dressed in his usual overcoat and white shirt. In his hand, he was carrying a glass of water, his face masked in that familiar white garment. He too seemed to be just as exhausted as I was. He bent down over me, lifting the glass to my parched lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so good."

"Nadir was here. He told me to keep you in bed for a few days."

"Where are we?"

Erik motioned around the entire perimeter.

"My Phantasma dormitory. Right above the new clock tower."

That would explain the seagulls.

"Why? Where is our apartment?"

"Being repaired and made into a presidential suite. I can't live there anymore, Christine. Not after what took place. Plus, I was afraid of him coming back…."

Erik suddenly broke down in tears.

"Forgive me, for not being able to save you. I would have killed them both if I could have done so. I would have never let that go on….."

"Erik….It's not your fault."

I crawled into his lap, and held him close to me.

"The clock tower is locked. No one can break through to get up here. We'll be safe, and just to be sure, Mr. Squelch will be watching after you whenever you go into town."

"What about you?"

"I will be working with a large group of freaks until further notice. I have five more attractions to have up. I'll stay close with them."

I rubbed my tummy, and laid back against the pillows to rest.

"Erik, don't believe any of the things Raoul said to you that night."

Erik rose from the bed, not even kissing me like he usually did.

"I would understand if they were true. And I still stand at my promise to let you go when ever you're ready to."

"Never…."

"Raoul was right, though. All the money in the world couldn't buy me love. You don't love me."

"Erik," I pulled his arm to stop him from walking away. "Please, that's not true."

"Then tell me you love me, and don't lie, because I'll know. Look me in the eyes, Christine, and tell me that you love me."

"Erik, I wanted to take things slow with you. I care about you….a lot, but love is hard. I don't want to lie to you. I may not love you now, but I know I will someday."

"No, you won't. I am exactly what Raoul said. I am a monster."

And with that, he fled into the next room. Oh, what have I done? Everything was going so perfect until Raoul had to come destroy every ounce of it. I knew if I could just get to know Erik a while more, I would feel love for him. For the remainder of the day, I decided to lay there and relax as I was told to do. I knew when Erik was upset it was best to just let him alone. The clock tower that Erik had built sounded absolutely beautiful. Every hour, a familiar tune would play out to ring in the exact time. I knew that tune anywhere. It took me a few times hearing it to remember how I knew it, but after the fourth time hearing it, I smiled….it was _Music of the Night. _It was that same beautiful tune Erik had sang to me the night he brought me down to his lair. So many memories soared through my mind when I heard its beauty playing out. Just the very thought of his hands running over my corset, or the very scent of his cologne surrounding me made my spirit soar.

That night, as I laid there looking at the moon that was shining outside my window, I heard footsteps, only to look over and see Erik coming into the room carrying a pile of his paper work. His robe flowed gracefully behind him, as he approached his desk without a single word and took a seat.

It was now ten o clock, and just like every other hour, the chiming of _Music of the Night _began to play, echoing off the ocean, and sounding like a song being carried away by the wind.

"It's beautiful, Erik."

"You asked for the clock tower, Christine." he said, keeping his back turned. "You probably don't even remember the song that rings in every hour."

"How could I not remember such a song, Erik? How could I forget the song you serenaded me with the first time I met you as a man?"

Erik had been writing, but turned when I had said this.

"You remembered that?"

"Music of the Night? Yes, Erik."

Erik placed his pen down, and approached the bed, a look of confusion still upon his masked face.

"I never thought you would remember such a thing."

I then sat up so that we were almost together. And then, very softly I leaned my lips to his ear and whispered the very same words he had said to me right after laying me down in his bed.

"_You alone can make my soul take flight….Help me make the music of the night…."_

Any anger or false feelings Erik had been experiencing simply slipped away. This was proof, remembering that very song was proof that I cared for him in every aspect. Yes, the road ahead was unknown, but as our lips met and tears mingled, I knew-at least for tonight that our sea of fears was calm.

* * *

**Please review everyone! And for the new comers that have just joined, thank you for reviewing! I still swear to you that Raoul is not the villian. He's just very disturbed is all. I know some of you have been asking and pleading Christine to tell Erik that she loves him, and I want to tell you all to please "Be patient!" It'll happen soon enough...get the clue? "Soon...Enough..." haha. You guys are great! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Christine's POV**

The following morning when I awoke, Erik was already gone for the day. I stretched, and for the first time ever, I placed my feet on the floor of my new home and wandered around. I approached the window, and looked out at the wonderful view of Phantasma. It was absolutely beautiful, and I could only wish that Erik was standing here beside me.

It was then, that I heard a knock at the door. I gasped, because Erik had told me no one could find their way up here. Maybe it was Erik? Maybe he had forgotten his keys or something. Curious, I stepped towards the door, not opening it until I knew who was standing on the other side.

"Erik? Is that you?"

"Christine!"

The familiar voice frightened me, and I backed away from the door. The voice was not of my angel's, but Raoul's! No, I wouldn't let him in here, but how? How had he found me? How had he gotten up here?

"Christine, please answer me."

His voice seemed much calmer now, unlike the drunken slurred one he had been plagued with just the other night.

"I know you're in there, Christine."

"Raoul, go away!" I cried. "Go away before I call Erik in here."

"Oh, Christine, if I knew your husband was up here I would have never came. He's working, I waited until he was surely gone before daring to come up here….Please open the door, I need to apologize."

Apologize? What was going on?

"I don't trust you."

"Please, Christine. I'm terribly sorry for the way that I've acted the other night."

I approached the door again, my hand trembling around the knob.

"A…Are you alone?"

"Yes, I promise you. I just want to talk."

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I opened the door to find Raoul standing there with a handful of red roses.

"Christine, I'm dreadfully sorry for the way that I've acted. I was angry."

He tried handing me the roses, but I blocked them with my hand.

"Don't, Raoul. Whether you were angry or not, you shouldn't have broken into our apartment and attempted to rape me. Your sidekick or who ever the hell came with you hurt Erik's face. He's had a migraine headache ever since that man pulled on his hair. No, Raoul, I cannot forgive you."

"Christine, please, when I drink I do tend to go off the edge a bit."

"What's to say that you wouldn't do it again? What's to say that next time you wouldn't hurt me, or Erik terribly?"

"I'm going back to Paris in a week, Christine. Please say that you and I can still be friends?"

"Friends! Friends, Raoul? You threatened to turn Erik in if he didn't do as you said. Dinner with your mother was a total disaster! Raoul, you've changed, and sadly, I cannot be your friend, for Erik's sake."

"Christine, I won't bother you or your husband any longer. I was in the wrong."

"And what has changed your mind, Raoul? You were determined to make me marry you."

Raoul sighed, and looked at me, his face filled with such sorrow.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Christine. Even when you and I were together, you never looked at me like that. I know you love him, and it has taken me the longest time to accept it."

I didn't know what to say to him. How could I forgive him after all he's done? After he hurt my angel, and after he almost hurt me?

"If….If Erik can forgive you, then I'll forgive you, Raoul."

"Him? You expect me to ask _him_ for forgiveness? Christine, he'll strangle me. He'll strangle me just for appearing here on your doorstep."

"He will do no such thing." I assured. "Erik can be angry at times, but he doesn't hurt people anymore. I'd like you to stay for dinner, Raoul. If you can be a civilized gentleman, that is."

"Of course, Christine, anything for you."

"Then come back around five. That's an hour before Erik will arrive home."

"I will be here."

And without another word, he began his decent down the stairs of the clock tower. That evening, before the sun went down, Raoul arrived once again as promised. It was strange having him here with me, but he acted like a complete gentleman and helped set the table while I cooked. It was as if I had the old Raoul back, the Raoul I once fell in love with, and for the first time since Paris, I enjoyed his company. Around six, I heard the door opening, and turned to Raoul who was sitting in his seat at the table, sipping on a glass of water. I motioned him to stay, and hurried to cut Erik off at the door.

My husband came in carrying his jacket, and looking completely exhausted. His body was damp with sweat, and his unmasked cheek was dirty.

"Hello, darling." I took his jacket out of the crook of his arm, and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Evening, Christine. How are you feeling?" he groggily asked.

"Much better. I'm cooking stew for dinner, I hope that suits you."

"It's perfect. I just need to change."

When he tried to step past me, I stopped him, thinking about how to tell him about Raoul.

"Erik, wait."

"What is it?"

"There's someone here who wants to speak with you. But you can't get angry."

"What? How on earth did anyone know we were up here, and how did they find their way inside?"

He once again stepped past me, and into the kitchen where Raoul immediately stood up. The moment Erik saw Raoul standing there, he spun around to me, his anger already past the point of no return.

"Why did you let him in here! How could you do such a thing, Christine!"

"Sir, please…." Raoul came to my defense. "She had nothing to do with it. I waited until you left to come apologize to her. I'm sorry for my actions the other night."

Erik spun around to meet Raoul face to face.

"I want you out of here, boy! Do you hear me? I want you out of this flat!"

I waited for Raoul to fight back, but he didn't, he simply nodded and headed to the door.

"As you wish. But please know that I only came here to apologize for my actions. What I did was terribly wrong, and I should have never came to your apartment."

"I'm going to ask you one last time to leave!"

And that's exactly what Raoul did. When he was gone, Erik stormed to our room, and began stripping his dirty clothes from his body, his hands throwing the articles into the laundry basket with such force. I leaned my back against the doorway, placing my head down as not to look at him.

"A little privacy would be sufficient, Christine!" he growled.

"He only came to apologize to you, Erik."

Erik turned around, throwing his shirt across the room.

"Apologize! Apologize! He could have raped you, Christine! He could have hurt the baby! And he _dares_ to come here and apologize to me? You shouldn't have let him in! You should have come to me and told me about this! I am your husband!"

"Right." I cried. "You are, and that's all you are! You do not control me! Just because I am your wife does not mean you can tell me what to do!"

"I do it for your safety, Christine! I do everything for you, and you had the audacity to let that bastard in!"

"The least you could have done was listen to his apology, Erik. That's what a human being would have done."

Erik froze in place upon hearing what I had just said.

"Well I'm not a human being, am I, Christine!" he shouted. "I am a monster! And I prefer to stay that way!"

"I won't be married to a monster!"

I shouldn't have said that, for Erik came rushing towards me, his hand raised in the air as if he were going to hit me. I shuddered and turned away, awaiting the strike of his hand against my face, but that pain never occurred. When I dared to open my eyes, he stopped himself and pointed to the door.

"If you want him to be a part of your life so badly, then go! Just go, Christine! But as long as you're in mine, he will not be permitted to come around here!"

And then I said the words I never thought I'd say, words that were out of anger and nothing more, words that I should have never said.

"I hate you, Erik."

And then I left. I left him without another word. I threw on my cloak and headed out of the flat, walking down those numerous staircases to reach the grounds of Erik's unfinished Phantasma. But where was I going to go? Where was I possibly going to stay? I needed time to think, time to cool off, and the only place I knew where to go was Meg's. It wasn't a short walk to the apartment Meg was living in with her mother, but I found it. It was on the other side of Coney Island, right where Meg told me it was located.

I knocked on the door, only to have Madame Giry answer it. When she saw me standing there, her eyes flew open, and she immediately pulled me into her arms.

"Christine! Oh, I'd thought I'd never see you again."

I hugged the old woman back, and smiled.

"Yes, it's good to see you too."

Madame Giry showed me inside, and up the flight of stairs to reach her second floor apartment. Meg had been sitting on the couch, but when she saw me, she immediately rose.

"Christine, it's so late. What are you doing here?"

"I….I just came for a visit." I lied.

"Good, I'll make us all some tea." Madame Giry offered.

When she disappeared into the kitchen, Meg pulled me into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Christine, what's going on? Why are you out alone at such a late hour?"

I sat down on Meg's bed and ran my fingers through my curls.

"It's Erik." I confessed. "He and I had a fight."

"About what?"

"Raoul, he's here." I said. "He came to my apartment drunk the other night and almost took advantage of me."

Meg gasped.

"What? Really?"

I nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't. Erik moved us to another location, and Raoul found it. He came to apologize and Erik kicked him out. When I yelled at him for it, he simply told me to leave."

"But why did you?"

"I…I just needed some time to cool down, Meg. I said some things to him that I shouldn't have said."

I was in tears now, but Meg placed her hand over my own.

"Hey, everything is going to be all right, Christine."

"No it's not. I told him that I hated him. I feel so terrible."

"I'm sure Erik said a few nasty things as well, Christine. Look, spend the night and then tomorrow things will be blown over by then. You two need some time away from each other. Every relationship does."

"Maybe you're right."

Meg let me spend the night, and I had thought it to be a good idea at first, but as the night went on all I could think about was Erik. I laid there awake, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing my tummy. I felt guilty for saying that I hated him. Yes, Erik may have over reacted about Raoul, but Erik seemed to overreact about everything. When I could no longer lay there, I got out of bed and tiptoed to the balcony of her apartment. I leaned against the cold metal railing and looked up at the full moon that seemed to be staring down at me. Coney Island was quiet, except for a few lit street lamps or a few passing lovers holding hands every once in a while. But where was Erik? Where was he? And what was he thinking of? Probably if I was coming back or not. From a distance, I could see the Phantasma clock tower and our balcony. But there was someone there, someone leaning against the railings like I was. I knew it was him, I knew it was Erik, and he looked just as upset as I was. It was nearly three in the morning, and we were both restless. And then I spotted him place his face into his hands….as if he were sobbing. This broke my heart. Yes, leaving was something that needed to be done. We both needed time apart, but those words, those horrible words did not need to be said. He was sick enough without having the pain in knowing what those words meant. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity. All I could think about was Erik, and what I had said to him.

I had almost drifted off with my head leaning against my arms that were holding onto the railings, when I saw a small light pass down from below me. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked down below to the streets and took notice to a cloaked figure slowly passing with a lantern lighting his way. I thought nothing of it, until he stopped and removed his hood. It was Erik! I stayed quiet, wondering what he was doing. And then I heard it, he began to sob. He leaned against a nearby building and began sobbing, his hand covering his tear soaked face.

"Oh, Christine." he hysterically cried. "I'm sorry, please…..please just let me find you. Erik is so worried."

I kept myself hidden as his cries continued.

"Erik is so worried about you. He should have never let you leave. His anger just gets so terrible at times. If something happened to you, Erik would never forgive himself."

Yes, I was still angry at him, but I couldn't let Erik continue sobbing like this. I knew he cared about me more than anything in the world despite his anger.

"Please stop crying, Erik." I said.

He instantly stopped, and gasped, looking around as if he had just heard a ghost.

"Christine?"

"Up here."

Erik shined his lantern up to where I was standing, and came rushing towards me.

"How did you get up there?"

"It's Meg's apartment."

"Oh, Christine, I've been searching for you all night. I was so worried. But please, I just want you to know how sorry I am for the way that I've acted."

I didn't say a word, and lowered the stairs so Erik could come up.

"Just come up here and stop shouting before you wake someone." I said.

Erik did as he was told and came up the stairs, resting his lantern on the railing. He looked like a complete mess, and I couldn't blame him. He had been out looking for me-at least he cared.

"Erik, I think we both said a few things to one another tonight that we didn't really mean."

"Yes, I know. They hurt."

I placed my hand over his flawless cheek, and wiped away his tears.

"I don't hate you, Erik. I was angry, and I should have just walked away instead of saying what I had. Please, forgive me."

Erik caressed my hand that was against his cheek with his own, closing his eyes and crying.

"Oh, Christine, only if you forgive me for what I said. I should have never told you to leave. What kind of monster tells their wife to leave? Christine, I was only looking out for you. I would never want any harm to come by you, angel. Raoul is trouble and I wish you to stay away from him."

"For me, Erik, would you just give it some time? Some time to prove that he would never do me harm ever again?"

"If that is what you truly wish for. But time is all I am going to give him, Christine. Until he can prove to me that he would never hurt you, I want him to just stay out of our lives. Promise me, Christine. Promise me that you will just leave things as they are for a while. I need to hear this from you, and I don't want you to break that promise."

"I promise, Erik."

And then we kissed. Our tears of forgiveness mingling with our lips, tasting the saltiness of our sorrow slipping away. Behind me there was a lounger, one that Erik and I found ourselves laying on. We laid there beside one another kissing and forgiving one another for what we had done. We fell asleep, wrapped in one another's arms, Erik's cloak draped over our bodies like a cover, cloaked under the warm Coney Island night.

The following morning, the sudden sound of heals woke me. When I did, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw Madame Giry standing over us. The morning sunlight was blinding, making it hard to keep my eyes open.

"Midnight visitor, Christine?" she asked, her strong French accent taunting me.

"I guess so."

Madame Giry grunted, and kicked the lounger we were laying on, causing Erik to jolt awake.

"On your feet, monsieur, breakfast is ready."

When she went back inside, I rolled over and snuggled my face into Erik's chest.

"You'd think she'd be happy to see me." Erik groggily groaned.

I giggled, and Erik shifted into a sitting position.

"What a beautiful morning."

Indeed it was. The way the sun was hovering over the ocean made everything a pink and orangey color.

"Yes it is."

"Come, Christine, before the old lady gets any angrier." Erik stood up, pulling me with him.

Once inside, Erik and I took a seat at the kitchen table where Meg and Madame Giry were waiting for us.

"When I thought Christine was spending the night, monsieur, I didn't think you would come climbing balconies in the middle of the night to find her."

"Well, you don't seem so happy to see me." Erik scoffed, taking a sip of his tea.

"When Meg came home and told me that you were the owner of Phantasma, it didn't surprise me. I knew sooner or later I would bump into you. I just didn't think it be finding you on my balcony asleep."

"Yes, well, stranger things have happened."

"Oh, like Christine coming up pregnant with your child?"

"Mother, please…." Meg tried to intervene, but Madame Giry wouldn't allow it.

"Silence, Meg."

"As I have said before, Madame," Erik growled. "Stranger things have happened."

"Do you mean marrying Christine? Is that what you're talking about?"

This angered Erik, for he slammed his hands down on the table, making a loud clattering sound.

"What would you have me do, Madame? I did what was right."

"By giving yourself to Christine? Erik, you did everything wrong!"

"And that's why I'm here trying to make them right, Madame!"

"Madame, please, Erik and I are happy together. Please don't blame him."

"You have ruined your life, Christine. You had Raoul, and a new family, and you threw it all away on nothing."

I knew this had hurt Erik deeply. All throughout his life, Erik had been treated horribly, he never had love, he never had anyone treat him with kindness, and I wasn't about to let it continue.

"Erik is not nothing." I placed my hand firmly over his own, lightly squeezing it. "Erik deserves to be happy too. He has given me more things than anyone ever has. I love you Madame, but if you would have me chose between staying with Erik or seeing you, I will chose, and I can tell you that it will not be you. If you wish to continue seeing me, you will have to accept the fact that I am with Erik because I want to be."

"You're making a mistake, Christine."

"If I am, then it's the happiest mistake I have ever made."

Erik then took out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"I'm sorry ladies, but Christine and I must be going. I have work to do."

He rose, and I followed him.

"Meg, my opera house shall be finished soon, and I'll schedule you to come in for a tryout." Erik said, facing Meg. "If you're still interested in a dancing role."

Meg smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

After leaving, Erik and I walked hand in hand towards the Phantasma clock tower. I loved when he and I spent time together like this.

"Thank you, for standing up for me back there." he said.

"I meant every word, Erik."

"Do you like the clock tower?" he asked. "Living in it, I mean."

"Yes, it's completely wonderful. I do miss the nursery you made for the baby, though."

"I shall make a new one, Christine."

"It kicks a lot." I said, rubbing my belly. "Sometimes all through the night. Restless, just like its father."

"You know, we can't continue calling the child "it." Erik mentioned. "I hate doing that, actually. My mother used to refer to me as _it._"

"Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please, I would never do such a thing out of cruelty towards our child."

"I know, Christine, but it bothers me."

"Let's name the baby something then. That way when referring to it, we'll know who we're talking about."

"Well, love, that's just the thing…." Erik swallowed nervously. "What should the baby be named?"

We reached the door our flat, Erik unlocking it, as I stood there thinking about names. Once inside, I plopped down on our bed as Erik began changing for work.

"Anything yet?" he questioned, unbuttoning his shirt in front of the mirror that was hanging on his wardrobe.

"Yes."

This seemed to excite him, for he leaned over me, pressing playful kisses to the side of my neck.

"Well?"

"Erik." I said. "Let's name our baby after you."

"No, no, no, Christine." he cooed, raising his head so I could see the uncertainty in his face. "I won't have that."

"But if it is a boy, Erik, I would want him named after you. He is your son, after all."

I traced my hand over his cheek, but still, his expression did not change.

"It's enough that he's of my own flesh and blood, Christine. You don't have to name him after me. My own mother never named me after my father. She couldn't bear the thought of looking at me and referring her sweet, handsome Charles with any part of this hideous mess."

"Then how about Charles?"

"No, I will not have it, Christine. Just leave my family out of it. Any name coming from my side would only bring back horrible memories."

"Well, then what if it's a girl?"

"That's easy enough." Erik said, pressing a kiss to my ear. "We shall name her Christine."

"Erik, please….." I laughed. "You're not making this any easier."

"How about we just refer to it as _the baby _for now?"

"Then how are we supposed to ever name the baby, Erik?"

Erik grabbed his coat, and threw it over his shoulders.

"Easy, when he or she is born. That's when we'll name her."

"Her?" I questioned. "Now we're having a girl?"

"Yes, and she will be named, Christine."

I rolled my eyes, and giggled at Erik's joke.

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to name our baby until I see what he or she looks like. The name has to go with the appearance."

I knew this made Erik uneasy. His happy expression instantly changed to one filled with sorrow. I knew he was terrified over what our child would look like.

"I….I hope there is a name for every appearance, Christine." he muttered. "Even….Even for a face that looks like mine."

And just like that, he left. But in my heart I knew….I knew there would be a name that would fit our child. Even if our child resembled Erik, there would be a name. But this name would be out of love, unlike the name Erik's poor mother named him out of utter disgust. She slapped him with any old name just so he would have one, and yet, I couldn't help but find the thought of Erik being named anything other than Erik strange. No, Erik didn't look like a Charles, Erik looked just like…..an Erik. Perhaps his mother named him right after all. His mother couldn't have bared the thought of naming her son after her late husband because of his appearance. No, Charles had been the ugly one, and Erik was, completely beautiful….just like our child.

* * *

**Ok everyone, to answer a few questions... MusicalRoza999 asked if Christine was raped. No, she was not raped, and Raoul was drunk and realized that was he was attempting to do was wrong. Yes, I know he's very asked me if the last line in the previous chapter indicated that they had sex... No, they did not have sex. You should all know that from my other stories, my sex scenes are long and detailed. Lol! Horses Of Shadow and Night asked about when the baby was coming and when Christine would say she loves Erik. SOOOON! lol I am about ten chapter ahead of this one when it comes to writing this story, so just a little more time and you'll have what you want. And Silronsemwin, to answer your question about why this is not in the LND section of the plays on FanFiction, it's becuase this isn't just a LND story. It started off a Phantom one, and still has characters from Phantom. I also dislike the play section because no one hardly goes there. And about my use of terms, I have a Beta and some of my words are terrible and too modern, so my beta helps me out the best she can. There was also a question you asked about Erik's face? I think...ask me what you want to know about it, and I shall let you know the answer to that in the next chapter. Thanks. Please review all! The next 10 chapters are totally on the edge of your seat fluffy fun!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Christine's POV**

The days began to fly by like the seasons. I remembered when summer just began, when Erik took me for my first slice of pizza, when he and I shared numerous walks on the busy boardwalk. Now, summer was nearing its end, and winter would soon be upon us. My husband's park had gone from a broken down piece of land, to a place full of wonders. It was nearly completed, and by next spring, Erik would open his new world. After the night of our argument over Raoul, he and I did not bring it up again. Raoul went back to Paris with his mother, probably not returning again until Phantasma was bound to open.

It was strange seeing Coney Island's summer crowds slowly disappearing one by one. Most days while Erik was at work I would stand on the balcony of our flat, watching the docks crowd with people leaving for the winter, or taking in the beauty of the sun and the ocean. Erik was like an over protecting hawk when it came to me. It was as if the bigger my stomach became, the more he would worry and his restrictions and rules grow. Mr. Squelch would chauffeur me into town when ever I needed to pick up an order of groceries, but that was the extent of my outings, at least when Erik was at work anyway.

One morning, I awoke to the slightest breeze teasing my bare arm. I covered myself completely with a blanket, and rolled over to notice that Erik was no longer in bed with me. Most nights he wouldn't sleep, and would only stay with me out of kindness. When I would finally fall asleep, he would rise and work on paperwork or music until the sun rose. I worried for him, but I knew better than to ask about it. If I did, he would only become angry. No, this morning the balcony doors were wide open, making it obvious as to where the breeze was coming from.

I placed a hand over my overly pregnant belly, and walked towards the open doors. There, at the edge of the balcony stood Erik, gazing out at the slowly rising sun. His arms were behind his back, and his facial expression seemed to be filled with such sorrow and worriment. There were a lot of days when he seemed worried and on edge, but I never asked him about it.

"Good morning, Erik."

He did not turn, only answered me in a emotionless tone.

"Oh, good morning, Christine."

"You're usually gone by now, darling. Are you not working today?"

"Everything is complete."

"If everything is complete, then why do you sound so upset?"

Erik shrugged, and I approached him to stand beside his worried body.

"I wouldn't say that I'm upset, perhaps just a bit frightened about how others will see me come spring time. What if I become the laughing stock of the city?"

I placed my hands on both shoulders, forcing him to look down at me.

"Erik, you will be no such thing. You are a genius, and they will come to see that too."

"I….I have auditions today at the new opera house, Christine. What will people think of me when they see me sitting there in the auditorium?"

I pressed a light kiss to his lips, and smiled.

"Erik, you are a beautiful person. You have so much to give the world, and in the spring you're going to have a park and a new baby."

This seemed to lift his spirits.

"Yes…..a baby."

He said this as if it were poison coming out of his mouth before blowing past me, the tails of his overcoat flowing gracefully behind him.

"Erik? What's wrong?"

Erik was at his desk, rummaging through his drawers as if he were just doing it to distract himself from answering me.

"The more you bring up this child, Christine, the more I become worried for you. You're in constant pain, in constant agony, in bed all the time. My seed is causing you nothing but pain. This child is going to be hideous, I can just see it now."

Erik threw off his black mask, and buried his face into his hands.

"Oh, Christine, I'm so ashamed."

"No, Erik, our child is going to be beautiful. I'm nearly into my sixth month, Erik, and you have done nothing in help of preparing for its arrival."

"What would you like me to do?" Erik growled. "What else can be done! I've filled you with my monstrous seed, isn't that enough!"

"You promised me that you were going to finish the nursery, and you have yet to do so. I kept this child because I wanted to give you something else to love, Erik. I kept this child because I thought it was going to make you happy."

"Well, you've made a mistake! I'm worried all the time, Christine! I worry at work, I worry when I'm laying beside you at night!"

"Worried about what?"

"That this child is going to kill you. You look ill all the time, Christine. I see pregnant women all the time when I'm working and they look happy, they look tan and healthy…..But not you. I've poisoned you with this child, I've poisoned your body. Which is why this child is going to be the only one you're going to ever bear…."

Erik was in tears now. But I knew there was nothing I could say that would make him feel any better. He had it in his mind that our child was going to be hideous, and I knew until it was born that he would just go on thinking what he wanted.

"I don't have time for this croc of bullshit!" Erik spat, shooting to his feet. "I have auditions today and I'm already late."

"Erik, let me come with you." I pleaded. "Let me sit with you today."

"No, Christine, you know where you need to be."

"You have the nerve to stand there and call me ill, Erik, when you never take me outside! I'm like a vampire! Maybe if you took me out once in a while I'd be tan and healthy. No, you keep me locked away in a clock tower like some kind of helpless invalid. I'm pregnant, Erik, not dying! You're the dying one."

"You little temptress!" Erik threw a pile of papers on the floor as he grabbed his notes that were needed for the Phantasma auditions. "If you know what's good for you, Christine, you'll stay put!"

And just like that he was gone. But was I about to stay put? Of course not! I was not going to lay in bed again. I was going to go to the opera house and watch the auditions. After sneaking out of the clock tower, I walked towards the opera house that I had yet to ever go into. It resembled the one in Paris all to well, the statues and gargoyles matching perfectly. Once inside, I pushed past the crowds and crowds of people waiting to be let on stage to show Erik that they had something worth watching when Phantasma opened next spring. I quietly entered the auditorium, and tiptoed myself down the rows of seating so I wouldn't disturb the current dancer that was dancing on stage. Erik was sitting four rows back from the stage, staring endlessly into his hands as this horrible act went on. I took a seat three rows back behind Erik, and stayed quiet.

For five more minutes this woman flapped her skirts on stage to a song that was so horrible, that if I had to listen to it any longer my ears would surely bleed.

"Enough!" Erik shouted.

The music finally ceased, and the woman tripped and landed on her behind due to Erik's sudden outburst.

"That will be all, Miss Bargentine."

The woman didn't say a word, and held her head high as she exited the stage. When the next person came out, Erik looked up from his paper work.

"Your name?"

"Alice Smith." the woman in a short red dress replied.

"All right, just do what ever you're going to do."

The woman was obviously going to sing, and as soon as she opened her mouth and the first few notes came out, it was like hearing Carlotta all over again.

"Next!"

The woman gasped.

"What? You didn't even listen to-"

"Next! I said next!"

"You're a despicable man!"

Erik didn't answer the woman and buried his face frustratingly into his hands.

"This is doing nothing for my nerves." I heard him mumble.

"Hi, Mister E."

From out on the stage, Meg came walking out. Erik looked up, and began writing something down on his notes.

"Hello, Meg. Do me a favor and save me from such talentless people."

Meg giggled. "I'll try my best."

I sat there and watched as Meg danced around the stage to a song that was being played by a man on the piano. I also watched Erik's expression. It didn't change, but at least he wasn't screaming for her to get off the stage. He let Meg dance around for at least five minutes before he motioned for the music to stop. It came to an abrupt halt, and Meg seemed worried.

"Did….did I do something wrong?" she worriedly asked.

"No, I've seen enough of your dancing. It's acceptable. Can you sing?"

"Um….well, I do, but it's probably not to your liking, sir."

"Let's see."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything, just sing something."

Meg stood there thinking for a moment before telling the piano man what to play. When the familiar tune began, I knew this wasn't going to go well with Erik. She was singing my song, the song I had once sang in front of the whole audience in Paris.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we say-"_

"Stop, Meg! You will not sing that song." Erik snapped. "Anyway, your voice can improve. Much! Just brush up on your singing and I'll be in touch with you."

"Yes, sir, and thank you."

"Good, now skedaddle off my stage."

I didn't know what had gotten into Erik, but he was being a complete monster. He was afraid of what others were going to think about him, and yet, he was acting like a monster. I know I should have stayed hidden, but I couldn't let Erik continue acting like this, for when spring came around, his life would be a living hell. I stood up from my seat, and moved to the one directly behind him.

"Erik, your attitude is completely out of hand."

My husband spun around, standing up and grabbing my arm violently.

"What are you doing here! I told you to stay!"

"I'm here, Erik and I need you to know that you are out of hand."

But Erik didn't answer me. He forced me out of the auditorium, as I tried pulling away.

"Erik, stop! You're hurting me!"

He dragged me all the way to his office, where he threw me inside, causing me to land on his couch.

"I told you to stay home! I'm going to teach you about listening to your husband!"

And then he lifted his hand, lifted it so high as if he were going to strike me with it. I was cowering on the floor, sobbing, my dress torn from when he grabbed me. Everything had slowed down, and when I dared to open my eyes again, he too was crying.

"Oh, Christine, what have I done?"

"You're a monster, Erik. All I wanted to do was comfort you, make you happy, and yet you hurt me."

Erik fell into his chair, and punched the wall beside him.

"Oh, Christine, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I've been so stressed. This whole park has me on edge. I'm supposed to be this person in charge of everything, and yet, I don't even have control over my own life…."

But what could I say to him? His actions were still unacceptable.

"Look, Christine, just go back to the flat, and I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll…..I'll make it up to you somehow."

He leaned in to kiss me goodbye, but I only pushed passed him. But I did the one thing I always did_, never listened to him. _No, I didn't go home, I found myself at Feltman's, sitting under the covered patio looking out at the ocean. For hours I sat there sipping on a glass of lemonade, and thinking about my life. My child would be born soon, and Erik didn't even seem to care. I cared, but he didn't. When the sun went down, I sat there staring into the lit candle that was in the center of my table. Since summer was just about over, Feltman's was now empty.

"Christine, there you are." I heard Erik's voice, and turned to see him headed my way with a handful of red roses. When I realized it was him, I went back to staring at the candle.

"I've been looking all over for you, Christine. I got worried when I returned home to find that you weren't there."

Still, I didn't answer him.

"Christine, I'm so sorry for the way that I've acted today. I don't know what's been wrong with me."

He placed the roses down in front of me, but I swiped them off the table with my arm. They immediately scattered at our feet like red raindrops falling from the sky.

"I know exactly what's wrong with you! You don't want this child, and you're taking your anger out on everyone around you…..even me."

I was in tears again, crying into my arms as I laid my head down on the table.

"You don't want this baby, Erik! I should have gotten rid of it when I first found out, but I didn't because I thought you would be happy."

"Oh, Christine, I'm not upset because I don't want this child. I do, I know deep down that no one in their right mind would have ever kept a child from me, but you did. I guess I'm upset because you're happy over this child. I'm upset because deep inside I know I'm getting you excited for a let down. To see your happy expression change to horror when you hold our baby for the first time…Oh, Christine my heart and anger is already rapid. I tried letting it out on the everyday living people, and yet, it still came out on you."

"You hate that I'm happy? What do you want me to be? Miserable? I'm not your mother! I love this child, Erik, and I don't care what it comes out looking like. Maybe looks are everything to you, but they're not to me!"

"I've been an angry person, Christine. I lay awake at night dreading the coming months, the birth, everything. I thought by avoiding finishing the nursery that it would delay the pregnancy, but…..Oh, Christine, I'm such a foolish monster."

When I lifted my head, Erik was picking up the roses I had pushed off the table.

"I'm still upset, Erik. You always do this, you always make me feel terrible and then apologize to me. I can't be with someone who enjoys making others upset to gain their happiness."

Erik got down to his knees, holding his hands up as if he were praying to God.

"Never, Christine, never has Erik ever made you upset to gain his happiness. His anger is out of foolishness and nothing more. Please don't be angry, love, please. Erik promises that his worries for your happiness over this child are over. Just please, please never say that again. Erik loves you with his whole heart."

Erik reached out on the table, and grabbed a sharp knife that was placed on a napkin, and held it against the center of his chest.

"Erik would pierce his own heart just to prove to Christine that he never means to hurt her."

I placed my hand over the handle of the knife, and pulled it out of his grasp.

"Don't do that, Erik, please."

He nodded, and placed the roses back on the table.

"I…I actually had something for you tonight, but it seems pointless now that you're angry with me."

"What are you talking about?"

Erik motioned to the roses that were laying on the table, and I couldn't help but notice that one had a black ribbon tied around it, but that wasn't all. No, there was something glimmering from around it. Curious, I picked it up and there before my own very eyes was a ring. But not just any ring, the ring I had given back to him the night I left his lair.

"Erik, this is the ring I gave back to you."

"You don't have to accept it back, but I've been planning on giving it to you for a while."

"Why now?" I curiously asked.

"Ever since the night you told me that you wanted to stay married to me, I wanted to give you that ring. When you told me you wanted me and only me, I knew this marriage meant more than just documentation. I just didn't think it was going to last, so I waited. You don't have to wear it now, Christine, but when ever you wish to do so, you'll have it."

"What about you?" I asked, untying the ring from around the rose stem. "You don't have a wedding ring."

"Monster's don't wear them, Christine."

I didn't respond to this, and placed the wedding ring into Erik's hands.

His face turned to horror, as if he were thinking that I was giving it back to him.

"You don't wish to be married to me, Christine?"

I smiled, and held out my left hand.

"No, darling, I wanted you to do the honor."

Erik slowly reached out his hand to place the ring on my finger, but he lifted my fingers to his malformed lips and placed tender kisses all over them.

"Oh, Christine, Erik promises to never lash out on her about this child ever again. He wishes he could take all the pain his Christine is feeling and bring it upon himself. Just tell me what to do to make it up to you, and it shall be done. Erik promises this…"

"Erik, do you know what I really want?"

"No, love, but tell me, tell your Erik what you wish."

I clasped my hands around his own, and lightly squeezed them.

"Anything you want, Erik."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired of telling you what I want, Erik. I want you to do something nice for me, something that is coming from your heart. If you can do that, Erik, then you can place the ring on my finger."

Erik lowered his head, and fingered the ring he was holding within his fingers.

"But Erik is not a true romantic, like Raoul. Sometimes, I wish I was."

"But you are. I've seen you do some of the nicest things, Erik." I placed my hands under his chin, and raised his head. "You amaze me."

It was as if those exact words sparked his heart, for within seconds, he was pulling me to my feet and back towards Phantasma.

"Erik, slow down." I laughed. "I'm carrying our child."

He did as I asked, but continued pulling me right along through his darkened park all the way to the entrance of his Ferris Wheel. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but he opened the first car, and helped me inside. Before I even got the chance to ask him what his intentions were, he flipped a switch and the whole wheel lit up in colorful lights. I gasped at its beauty, already finding him completely amazing. After flipping a switch, the car began moving upward and Erik quickly hopped into my car before it left the ground. After shutting the door, he took a seat across from me, and told me to hold on.

"What are you doing?" I was laughing so hard from my excitement that I wasn't even concentrating on the spectacular view from outside the car.

"You told me you wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel, Christine." he said. "I promised that you'd be the first one to ride it."

"And I am?"

"Of course. Erik never breaks his promises."

When we reached the top, the Ferris Wheel stopped moving, giving me the most breathtaking view I had ever seen. I could see everything from up here. The Coney Island lights glistened across the ocean, as the chilly wind made me shiver.

"Here…."

I felt Erik's jacket being placed over my shoulders, only to notice that Erik was now seated beside me. I leaned against him, gazing out at the beautiful ocean, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, Erik. You see the world differently from anyone I know. You see these beautiful places and figure out a way to show them to others."

"Well, of course you could ride this during the day, but the view isn't as beautiful as having it shown to you at night."

"No, never in a million years."

Erik then took my left hand into his own, and slipped the ring on my finger.

"It's beautiful, Erik, just like you."

I leaned in, and pressed my lips up against his own, feeling that same sense of passion that he and I always seemed to share. It was so romantic, kissing him at the top of Phantasma. This was it, I knew this was the moment I wanted to tell him, tell him how I finally felt, tell him everything. We broke away, breathless and smiling at one another. I opened my mouth, ready to say the three little words I had been holding back on saying.

"Erik?"

"Yes, love?"

"I….I…Lo-"

But I never finished saying it because within a flash, our car began moving again. I gasped in fear, and Erik leaned over the edge, not knowing what was going on.

"Erik, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure. I set it to stay motionless for at least a good twenty minutes."

When our car finally reached the ground, the Ferris Wheel came to a complete stop, only to find that someone was in the operation box.

"What in God's name is going on!"

Erik attempted to get out, but the door to the operation box opened and out came Mr. Gumpertz! Someone I had been dreading more than anything. I knew this day would come, but why? Why did it have to be tonight? The night I was finally going to admit my love for Erik? I knew for certain that Mr. Gumpertz wasn't here to chat, no he was furious and I knew his revenge wasn't far behind….

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! Love you all! I know I left it on a cliffy, but I promise the wait will be worth it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Christine's POV**

"Well, hello there Mister E." Mr. Gumpertz smiled as our car came to an abrupt halt.

Erik jumped out, and ran to his operation box to shut down the ride, leaving only the lights of the Ferris Wheel shining bright.

"You have no right to come here and touch my things!" Erik spat. "This is my park and you have no right being in it. This is private property."

"Indeed, but I just came by to ask you something."

Erik came back to where I was sitting in the Ferris Wheel car, and stood beside me, as Mr. Gumpertz whipped out a small flyer from the lapel of his jacket.

"I've been doing some research on wanted criminals all around the world, and came across this man."

He unfolded the flyer, only to have my heart stop within my chest. There on this flyer was Erik's portrait, a portrait that was hand drawn of his masked face. Above it, the words _"Wanted for everything." _It was horrible.

"Seems as though this so called _Phantom_ has been terrorizing Paris. The authorities have lost all hope in finding him….but wait-he looks very familiar doesn't he?"

Erik was tense, but he never showed Mr. Gumpertz any fear.

"Wait a moment- he sort of looks like you, doesn't he?"

"What do you want! Can't you see that I'm here with my wife? I'm on a date, and you're trespassing."

"I want my park, Mister E! I want what belongs to me!"

"There are five hundred other workers that could be building your park! I have my own duties to attend to, so just leave me!"

Erik grabbed me by the hand, and began leading me away when Mr. Gumpertz spoke again.

"They're not only looking for this Phantom, but also a Christine. Your wife's name is Christina is it not? I'm sure that it's just a cover up for her real name….Christine Daae… I'm sure Paris would be happy to have her back."

This caused Erik to turn.

"You wouldn't!"

"Just give me a reason to, and I will. They're giving a hefty reward to the one that returns her safely back to Paris. That money could be used to put my park to good use."

"What do you want out of me?"

No, I wouldn't let Erik do this. I tried pulling him away, but he pushed me out of his grasp.

"Erik, don't-"

"Stop, Christine."

"I want my park, monsieur. I want creations and rides for it, creations from your very mind."

"Fine, but I cannot build them for you, seeing that I already have a park of my own to tend to. I'll give you the blue prints for your attractions, and pay my workers to build them for you."

This satisfied Mr. Gumpertz, for he held out his hand, and handed Erik the flyer.

"But be warned," Erik spat. "If any harm should ever come Christine's way, I will have your head!"

"That sounds like a deal. You've made this quite easy for me. Looks like I didn't have to kill you after all."

Both men turned their backs, but something was going through my mind…_Mr. Gumpertz had been the one who had pushed Erik into the water with the electrical wire! _It had been him. I immediately broke away from Erik's grasp, and pushed Mr. Gumpertz.

"It was you! It was you who almost killed my husband! You pushed him!"

"Better keep your dog on a leash there, Mister E." he snarled.

Erik pulled me away, but I was furious. How could he! How could he do such a thing!

"You did it!"

"You have no proof, miss."

And with that, he walked away.

"Come on, Christine."

Erik was pulling me in the other direction, and I knew he was just as angry as I was. How could this evil man expect Erik to do all of this? How could he trick Erik and black mail him? When we reached the flat, Erik headed to the bathroom while I changed into my night attire. I sat there on our bed, running my fingers over Erik's wanted flyer. I knew we would only be safe here for a while longer. What would happen once others found this flyer or heard about what's happened in Paris? What then? No, something needed to be done, something needed to be done about Erik's appearance.

After a few moments, I carried the flyer with me into the bathroom, only to find Erik leaning against the wall in the shower, as the water ran onto his bare back. He was looking down at the floor, as his body continued to become soaking wet.

"Erik?" I softly called his name, his head lifting the instant I called him. I couldn't tell because of the water running on him, but his eyes were red, as if he were crying.

"Just leave me in peace."

"Erik, we don't have to stay here."

"And what? Move someplace else? Leave my entire creation here, deserted without a single chance to thrive? No, Christine, I am sick and tired of running. If Paris wants to come find me, then let them come!"

"Just wear a different mask, Erik. Get rid of your white ones. I don't know who you are when you wear the black one. I'm sure you would look completely different."

Erik turned the water off in the shower, and reached for a towel to wrap around his body.

"What does it matter, Christine? I'm completely hideous."

"Not in my eyes."

Erik took the flyer out of my hand, and gazed down at his portrait.

"You deserve better."

"No." I pulled the parchment out of his hands and tore it in half. "You deserve me. I never want anyone else in my life besides you."

"This is all my fault. I should have just stayed with that bastard and finished his park. Now he's threatening to have you sent back to Paris if I don't agree to finish it."

"But no matter what, Erik, I would tell the authorities that I came willingly. I would tell them that I was happy with you."

"You would?"

I placed my hand against his distorted cheek, and smiled.

"Yes, I would. I love you, Erik Mulheim."

His eyes widened in astonishment.

"Y-You love me?"

I ran my fingers seductively up and down his bare chest, pressing little kisses to his collarbone.

"I agreed to wear your ring, darling, need I say more?"

Erik began crying tears of joy, and placed both hands on my cheeks before pressing his lips to my own.

"Oh, Christine you make me the happiest man on earth. God, I love you with all my heart."

"I know."

"Summer is at its end, love, and I promise you that I will keep you safe all winter long. Mr. Gumpertz will never harm a single hair on your pretty little head."

"I know you would never let him do so, Erik."

And I knew he wouldn't. Over the next few days, Erik spent them covering up his attractions for the winter and squaring away jobs for his new employees to do while the winter took its toll. I would have helped him, but my pregnancy was taking a turn for the worst. My child kicked and constantly squirmed about, but that wasn't all it was doing. No, a few days into October, I woke up with a terrible fever, and excruciating pain spreading throughout my back. When Erik found out about this, he refused to leave my side, and called for Nadir to come at once.

There wasn't much he could do for me, seeing that I had been warned about the possible pain that came along with having Erik's child. But I was nearly into my sixth month and I wasn't going to call it quits, not now, not when we were so close to having our baby. No, this was going to be my only child, and I was going to be sure that our son or daughter became a reality. After being given some mild pain medication, Nadir went on with his day, but Erik stayed by my side. I knew Christmas was still far away, but I already knew what I wanted to get him. I wanted to get Erik a wedding band. I felt terrible that he had given me one, and yet, his wedding finger was still bare. I wanted the world to know that he was taken. I wanted the world to know that Erik had someone special in his life. It might have taken me a long time to finally feel love, but I did love him, and I was going to be sure to get him a ring to remind him that he too was loved.

"How is the medicine working, love?" Erik asked, his tone filled with worriment as he entered the room carrying a tray that held our lunch.

"A little better, I think."

I placed a hand on my pregnant tummy, and rubbed it as I worked myself into a sitting position. If anything, my feet were aching the worst. Carrying around the weight of two human beings was not the easiest thing to do.

"Tell Erik what to do, love? Tell him where it hurts and he will try to make your pain go away."

"My feet hurt."

And just like that, Erik was placing my bare foot into his lap to massage it.

"You should be at work." I told him, biting into the half of sandwich he had made me.

"No, Erik's place is with his wife. It is Erik's fault that she is like this."

"No, Erik, don't blame yourself."

"But I caused this pain." he assured. "It is my seed."

"And my idiocy for drinking that poison." I added.

"I'll just be glad when the baby is finally born and out of your poor, fragile body."

"Shouldn't be long now, Erik. By January our little prince shall be here."

Erik lifted his head.

"Prince? How are you sure?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not, just anxious to know is all."

"Nadir told me something today." Erik cringed. "Something that worried me."

"What did he say?"

"That the birth will not be easy for you."

"What birth is easy? Don't worry, Erik."

"I worry about you dying, Christine."

Erik turned away, his eyes already hot with tears.

"How can I not worry? My worst fear is losing you during the birth and then having to care for a child all on my own. I won't be able to do it. I don't have the first clue on how to change a diaper or feed it with a bottle. My mother never loved me, Christine, how can I love this child all on my own?"

I pressed my lips to his neck, and sighed.

"Oh, Erik, please don't worry about such a thing. I'm not going anywhere, darling, this I promise you. And I will teach you all these things."

"I'm not fit to father a child, Christine. I can't even control my own life…."

"You know how to care for a baby, Erik. It's instinct. Instinct and a lot of patience. You may have to work on the patience part, but I know you'll be a great father."

"If you say so, love."

"I know so, Erik."

After finishing my lunch, Erik took away the dishes and let me sleep. My body still ached terribly, but I would go through the worst pain in the world just to know that in the end I would be holding a real child, one that Erik and I made. Oh, it had to be beautiful, our child just had to be. Erik was so gifted and talented, and I was so beautiful, surely our baby would be a masterpiece. I didn't care if our baby came out looking like Erik, I knew deep down that it would still be beautiful inside and out. I learned to love Erik, and I would love this baby. I just hoped Erik would love our baby too.

Erik worked endlessly night and day to complete Mr. Gumpertz's attractions. Some nights I would wake and find him working by the light of a small candle or hunched over his desk because he had fallen asleep in the middle of one of his drawings. It worried me greatly to see him in such a way, but I knew better than to ask him about it. A few days before Halloween, Erik had finished sealing up his park for the winter and had chosen all of his workers that would be invited to come work at Phantasma in the spring. To let them know, he had sent out an invitation to each one, inviting them to a masquerade ball that would be held on hallows eve.

I had been iffy about attending, but by the day of Erik's ball, I was feeling much better and suggested that I attend it with him. If there was anything I didn't want, it was Erik attending his own ball all alone. So that evening, I dressed in the red and black dress I had picked out two weeks prior, and waited for Erik to arrive back from preparing the hall of his new opera house. At eight, he came walking through the door, dressed in his familiar yet dashing red death attire. I had not seen him in such an outfit since the night he had crashed the New Year's masquerade ball back in Paris. In his hand, he held a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem.

"Love, are you ready to go?" he came strolling around the corner, and found me sitting on the couch resting. By now, I probably looked like a beached whale.

"Love, are you not in mood?" he asked, handing me the rose. "You do not have to attend if you do not wish to."

I pressed the soft petals to my nose, and sighed.

"No, darling, I am ready to go."

Erik lovingly placed the rose into my curls, and extended his arm to me.

"Who would I be, to let my date walk into his own ball alone?"

Erik smiled, and escorted me to the opera house where there were already hundreds of people pouring into its doors. It seemed as though everyone that had received and invite had come. I didn't recognize most of the new employees, but I did see a few familiar faces, Nadir, Mr. Squelch and Nathan being among the few. Even in costume, I knew who they were. Erik lead me to a table that he had reserved especially for him and I, and pulled out my chair. The opera house looked amazing, decorated in the most beautiful yet eerie decorations for such a night. There were black and gold streamers lining each crevice of the ceiling, a few jack-o- lanterns lit near the doorway, and even a band was playing music that everyone could dance to. On the other side, there was a bar and a few tables with food lined up against the nearest wall, with Mr. Squelch assisting everyone with what ever they needed. This was most definitely a party I wouldn't have missed for the world.

Once everyone was inside, Erik stood up and pressed a kiss to the side of my neck.

"You must excuse me, love, I have to play host for a while."

"Erik, let me come with you." I suggested. "I am your most trusted assistant after all, am I right?"

"You don't have to, Christine. You should stay off your feet."

"I think I'll be all right."

And without another word, I stood to my feet and interlocked my arm with Erik's. I felt terrible that he didn't have a wedding band, and I wasn't about to let him wander around without me at his side. I knew it would make him feel more comfortable and confident to know that he had a wife who cared about him. Erik and I were headed towards a small crowd of people, when Meg came rushing up to us dressed in a white and yellow gown.

"Christine, how lovely to see you here."

I smiled as Meg excitedly pressed her hand against my pregnant belly.

"Oh, Christine, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Meg."

Her eyes wandered to Erik.

"How much longer now, master?"

"I….I don't-"

"Three months." I blurted. "I'm so excited."

"Where is your mother, Meg?" Erik abruptly asked, changing the subject.

"She didn't feel like coming tonight. I asked her, really I did, but she was-"

"Still wallowing in anger I see? She'll have to accept the fact that Christine and I are together. There is a child being brought into our relationship after all."

"I know, sir." Meg gazed down at her feet. "But you know how mother can be."

"Yes, well, send her my love. Now if you'll excuse Christine and I, we have others to attend to."

Meg just smiled, and took a step back from Erik's path.

"Nice seeing you again, Christine."

"You don't have to be so cold hearted towards Madame Giry." I said once we were far away from Meg. "She is only trying to be motherly."

"And she over steps her bounds in the process of it all. Anyway, let us not focus on that woman tonight. We have much to attend to."

Once we were right beside a crowd that included Nathan and his wife, Erik held out his hand in a kindly manner.

"Hello, nice to meet you again."

Nathan shook Erik's gloved hand, a smile spreading across his plump face.

"Same to you too, Mister E. It's going to be a pleasure working with you- and who might I ask, is the beautiful woman accompanying you this evening?"

Erik straightened his posture and knowingly squeezed my hand.

"This is my most trusted fri-"

"I am Christina." I interrupted. "his wife."

This clearly took Erik by surprise. He was going to introduce me as his friend, and when I butted in with telling Nathan that I was his wife, his expression instantly changed. He was completely amazed.

"So, the wife of Mister E?" Nathan teased. "A beautiful desert flower."

"And with child too." his wife added.

"Yes, that she is." Nathan continued. "How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"Six? I would have guessed ten."

This made me giggle, but when I looked at Erik, I knew by his expression that he had taken this to be an insult. Oh, my poor Erik, still getting used to being out in crowds. He always did have an uptight sense of humor.

"You still look beautiful all the same."

Erik then extended his hand again.

"Well, it will be nice working with you Nathan, come spring. Enjoy the winter."

Nathan grasped Erik's hand.

"I look forward to it, Mister E."

And the ball went on just like that. I waltzed around, introducing myself as Erik's wife, meeting everyone of his employees. Some were going to be running cotton candy stands, others were going to be opening stores, and ice cream shops. I knew once spring came around, that Phantasma would be the greatest park anyone would ever see.

At one point, Erik and I went our own ways, only meeting up again unexpectedly after I came out of the bathroom. It was growing closer to midnight, and Erik's ball was slowly winding down. I spotted him standing outside, facing his new fountain that he had promised me a long time ago. He was just standing there before it, his hands folded behind his back, as he stood there staring out at a small ship that was passing by.

"Erik?"

I softly called his name, and watched him turn, a small smile stretching across his malformed lips.

"Christine, I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I joined him, and looked into the beautiful fountain that was giving off a bluish glow. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, love. In the spring, there will be rose bushes flourishing all around it."

"And I will spend every moment here."

"You amazed me, Christine Daae."

"Amazed you?"

He simply nodded.

"You introduced yourself as my wife."

"Because I am, Erik. And it's not Daae any longer, it's Mulheim."

"But you didn't have to. Oh, Christine, you make your Erik so very happy."

"I only do it, because I love you."

"Well, it seems as if everyone showed up tonight, everyone except Raoul and his mother. Though, with only a few day's notice one could understand why they didn't."

"They'll be back before the last winter snow, Erik. Raoul told me that he and his mother would spend the summers here and the winters in Paris."

"Yes, unfortunate, isn't it?"

"You know, Erik, you didn't dance with me tonight."

"Dance with you?" he questioned. "You really wish to dance with me?"

"What wife wouldn't want to dance with their husband? I am feeling up to it."

Erik took my hand, pressing tender kisses to the top of it.

"Then it shall be done."

Erik escorted me back inside to the dance floor where he and I took part in a small waltz. Erik was such a wonderful dancer, so wonderful that it amazed me. Everyone gathered around and watched as our bodies moved in sync with one another….oh, we were such a perfect couple. If there was anything I wanted to do, it was to leave this ball right now and spend the remainder of the night making sweet passionate love to him, but I knew we couldn't. I was too far along in my pregnancy to do such a thing. But I knew once our baby was born I would do just that.

When our dance ended, so did the ball. It had been such a wonderful night, one that had completely exhausted me. I was so tired, that I could hardly walk, and at one point, Erik scooped me up into his arms and carried me the remainder of the way. I snuggled into the crook of his neck, and closed my eyes as my prince carried me through the night. I must have dozed off, for the next thing I felt was Erik laying me down in our bed and removing my shoes from my achy feet.

I opened my eyes just enough to see him carefully rolling down my stockings from each leg and rubbing my feet as they became exposed. He looked extremely tired as well, but he cared for me…..he cared for me so much that he had carried me back to our flat and up the stairs to put me to bed. Erik was putting me to bed! He turned for the slightest of seconds, coming back with my silk nightgown, and gently maneuvering my dress down my body as if removing clothes from a fragile doll.

He didn't even look at my exposed chest, or body as he slipped the garment over my head, no Erik was a true gentleman. And after pulling the covers up over my body, he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Sleep well, mon ange."

Erik was almost to the door when I called for him.

"Erik?"

He turned the moment he heard my small, groggily whisper.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I love you."

"Yes, love, as do I."

"Where are you going?"

"I haven't decided upon that yet."

"Sleep with me."

The mere words had caused him to take a step back towards the bed, and begin undressing. I watched as he slowly discarded his velvet costume piece by piece until he was standing there in nothing more than his undergarments. And just like that he crawled in beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist as our child kicked against his hand. The last thing I did before falling asleep, was remove his mask and press a feather light kiss to a scar that was stretched across a patch of burned flesh near his heart. Tonight had been a wonderful night, one of the first ones spent together in our new life…..

* * *

**So some angst and fluff all in one chapter. And Christine even told Erik that she loved him. It doesn't get any better than that, right? Please review! Thanks everyone!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Christine's POV**

The winter came fast, leaving no room for fall to take its toll. I rolled over one early December morning to find the window covered in snow. I had been extremely ill, only leaving the bed to go to the bathroom. Erik had been taking care of me every chance that he could as my pregnancy continued. The winter started off extremely harsh, making me sick on top of all the agony I was in. Erik had been so worried about me that a few days prior he had sent for Nadir to come examine me. Once again, there wasn't much he could do seeing that I had been warned about what was to come.

"Christine?"

When I heard Erik's voice, I rolled over and seen him entering with a stuffed bear in his hands.

"Erik?" my voice was groggy, but I didn't care.

Erik approached me, laying the bear within my arms.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A gift for the baby."

I smiled, and held it close to my body.

"I finished the nursery too."

"Really?" I tried to get up, but Erik gently pushed me back down.

"No, love, you need to stay in bed. You can see the nursery when you're feeling better."

"But I want to see it."

"But what's best for the baby?"

I rubbed my tummy, and sighed. Erik was right. I was so close to having this baby. So close that I didn't want to ruin anything. I was told I needed to stay in bed as much as possible, and I would do just that.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as I did yesterday. But the bear made me feel better."

"Great, how about I get us some lunch on this cold, snowy day?"

"Sounds wonderful."

I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes, holding the stuffed bear close to me. It was then that I felt something wet around my legs. Curious, I sat up, only to feel the worst pain I had ever felt occur. It was a terrible, cramping sensation, one that caused me to cry out. When I lifted the blankets, only then did I realize that my water had broke.

"Erik!" I cried out his name as another ache tore through my body.

Erik came rushing into our room, completely unknowing of what was going on. It was two weeks before Christmas and nearly three weeks too early. Nadir had told me before that I should expect our child to be born in the first week of January, but our child obviously had other plans.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

Erik came rushing over to the bed, noticing the wet marks that were in the sheets.

"My water broke." I cringed. "The baby's coming."

"What?" Erik frantically paced the floor, not knowing what to do. "No, the baby can't be coming now. Oh, Christine it can't happen now."

"But it is." I gasped. "Go find Nadir."

Erik squeezed my hand, kneeling at my side and refusing to leave.

"Christine, I won't leave you."

"You must. Please, I'll be fine until you get back. I'm just going to lay here."

Before Erik left, he propped my pillows up behind my back, and made sure that I was comfortable. Afterwards, he placed a kiss to my lips and promised to be back in a flash. I laid there grasping the bed sheets as each contraction came and went. I was having this baby…..The weather was cold, but here I was sweating up a storm. I wondered if this is how Erik's mother felt when she was in labor with him. Like Erik promised, he was back within a half an hour with Nadir at his side.

"Christine," Nadir didn't hesitate a single moment and got right to work. He approached our bed and began checking on my vitals. "How long ago did your water break?"

"About thirty some minutes ago." I managed to gasp. "The pain is very bad."

"Yes, well, there's nothing I can do until you're completely dilated."

But Erik wouldn't have it.

"What? You expect her to just lay here and suffer?"

"All women go through the same thing, Erik, it's natural. I'll stay for the entire birth, but as of now, your baby is not yet ready to be born."

Erik looked back at me and took a seat at my side, squeezing my hand with his own.

"I'll be in the next room if you should need me." Nadir said, leaving the both of us alone.

As another contraction tore through me, Erik squeezed my hand, coaxing me through my agony.

"You're doing great, Christine. Just relax, mon ange."

"This is all my fault." I cried, pressing my face into his shirt.

"What? don't say that, Christine."

"I should have stayed in bed more than I did. Maybe if I had done so, our child wouldn't have-"

"Christine, please, it was not your fault. Why are you crying, love? In a little while you're going to have a baby in your arms."

"Oh, Erik, I'm so scared. I'm so afraid that this child is going to be-"

"Ugly?" he interrupted.

"No, never. Oh, Erik, I'm not ready to be a mother."

"And why would you say that?"

"I'm so afraid that I'll mess up, that I'll do something wrong."

Erik held me close to him, so close that I heard his heart beating through his shirt.

"Christine, I'm just as afraid as you are. But we'll get through this together."

"Promise me that you'll stay through the entire birth? Promise me that you won't leave."

Erik kissed me, his tears burning my forehead.

"I will stay as long as you wish me to."

"I love you, Erik."

"I…I never tire of hearing it from your lips, love."

For a long time I laid there in the worst pain I had ever been in. The contractions came and went, only becoming closer in distance. I was sweating heavily, nearly feeling as though I could pass out at times. Erik stayed the entire time, bringing me cool water to drink from and damp cloths to run across my forehead. Nadir came in every once in a while to check on my condition, with me hoping that every time he came in would be the time to give birth. But no, still I wasn't close enough. Yes, Nadir said this birth would be extremely hard, and it was turning out to be just that. I was so weak from just having contractions, that I hardly had the strength to give birth. But I had promised Erik that I wasn't going to die, and I couldn't let myself do it. I would never forgive myself for dying and leaving Erik to raise our child alone.

"Christine, please…." Erik begged, dabbing a cool compress to my forehead. "Stay with me, love."

"I'm trying."

I snuggled into Erik's shoulder and closed my eyes as another contraction ripped through my body. It hurt terribly, but I was too weak to cry from it.

"Nadir! You get this child out of my wife this instant!" Erik growled. "It's killing her."

"She's almost there, Erik." Nadir assured. "Just give it a while more. It would be dangerous to deliver this child when she's not yet ready."

"And would you rather her die in the mitts of it all?"

When I felt Erik shifting off the bed, I opened my eyes to see him grabbing Nadir violently by the collar of his shirt.

"If she dies I will kill you right where you stand!"

"Erik….please, stop."

When he turned and saw me sprawled out on the bed like I was, Erik let Nadir go and came to scoop me back up into his arms.

"Oh, love, Erik is so scared."

"And so am I, but don't blame it on Nadir. He's doing his best."

"Christine, if you're ready, I think it's time."

Nadir positioned himself at the end of the bed, and Erik's grasp over me only became tighter.

"Now just do as I say. We must take great precaution in this."

I would do what ever Nadir told me to do. All I wanted was for my pain to stop and for this child to be out of my body.

"Push, Christine."

Push? The command seemed too much for my weak body to do, but I took a breath and gathered all the strength I could muster. I pushed, I pushed hard, feeling the small life within my body slowly breaking free. I soon stopped, gasping for breath and laying within Erik's arms.

"Come, Christine, you're doing wonderfully." Erik cooed, pressing small, delicate kissed to my sweaty cheek.

"Again, Christine." Nadir instructed.

Once more, I took a breath and pushed again. I could hardly handle it all, and my pushing only lasted a few seconds.

"I can't…." I breathlessly gasped. "I can't, Nadir."

"You must, Christine. Your child's life depends on it. I almost have the head out."

This encouraged me to continue. Once more I took a deep breath and pushed as long as I could, Erik squeezing my hand and encouraging me to keep going.

"That's right, Christine. Push, keep pushing."

"Just the shoulders now….Yes, Christine, keep going."

By the last push, I plopped back against the pillow, not being able to breath nor push any longer. But at that exact moment, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. It was a baby crying, our baby! The cry was soft, yet musical, like when Erik cried. My eyes flew open despite how heavy they were. I couldn't see much, but what I could see was Nadir working on something small and bloody.

"It's a boy!" he cried out. "Allah, it's a boy."

A boy! I had a son….. Erik and I had a son!

"A….A boy?" Erik voice was trembling.

"Congratulations, Erik, you have a son. And might I say, that he's quite a handsome little one."

Handsome? My son was all right?

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

Nadir handed Erik a pair of scissors and I watched as his hand shook.

"He's all right?" I managed to ask. "Our baby is all right?"

Nadir smiled, placing a small wrapped bundle down into my arms.

"Why don't you have a look at him yourself?"

I was so nervous. So nervous to look down at our baby. But the moment I glanced at his small, round face, I fell in love. Our son was completely flawless. He had Erik's mismatched blue eyes, my lips, and a cute little nose which I guessed belonged to Erik's side of the family. All that reflected Erik's deformity was a little red mark on our son's right cheek. It wasn't terrible at all, and it even resembled the shape of a kiss. Our son was beautiful and I already loved him.

"He's beautiful." I mewed, giving him his first kiss on the cheek.

"I won't be able to tell if there's anything wrong with him until he's older. But as far as I know, that gypsy poison did his appearance no harm."

"Thank you, Nadir." I said. "For everything."

"No, Christine, no need to thank me. Get some rest."

Before leaving, Nadir patted Erik who was still standing on the other side of the room on the back. When I looked up at my husband, he seemed frightened, as if I were lying about our son's beauty.

"Erik, come meet your son." I said, smiling at him.

Ever so slowly, Erik crept towards me, his hands trembling at his side.

"A son?" he questioned.

I giggled weakly, and nodded.

"Yes, we have a son, Erik."

"Does he have all his fingers and toes?"

I wrapped my finger around our boy's little ones and nodded.

"Yes, Erik, he's perfect. You made a perfect child."

Erik then took a seat beside me, gazing down at our baby for the first time. He seemed so astonished over this baby, as if he were a dream and nothing more, as if he didn't believe he were capable of creating something so beautiful.

"No, love." he corrected. "You made a perfect child."

"No, Erik, we both did."

In my arms, our son was fast asleep. Even when he slept he was beautiful. It was apparent that he didn't have brown hair either, no, he had Erik's blonde strands. This child was going to grow up to look exactly like Erik.

"Do you want to hold him, Erik?"

Erik's body tensed the moment I asked him this.

"No, love. I….I would drop him."

"Erik, don't be silly. He's your child too. Now hold out your arms."

"Christine, please." he argued. "Erik does not wish to destroy the beauty in this child. Everything I touch, I destroy."

"Erik, please hold our son."

When Erik didn't argue any further, I gently placed the tiny bundle into his arms.

"Support his head." I warned. "No, the other-lift your arm-yes, like that."

Seeing Erik holding a baby was something beautiful. Just the way he looked down at our son with his masked face was gorgeous. It was as if his life had just been completed, as if this baby completed it. Erik was looking down at our son, crying and now softly singing to me.

"_From out of ugliness, such light_

_From out of darkness, such a flame._

_In him my wrongness's made right_

_And yet he'll loath me, just the same."_

"No he won't, Erik." I assured. "I won't let it happen."

"_If he does, then let him shun me in disgust,_

_Let him flee this cursed face._

_If I must hide from him I must_

_Yet shall he be my saving grace…"_

In one swift motion, I pulled the mask from his distorted face, something that upset him greatly.

"Christine, please….."

"Newborns don't know how to fear, Erik. I want to start things off right with our son. I want him to know his father and not fear him. If he's used to this, then he won't be afraid of you."

And just like that, our son's eyes opened, but he didn't cry. He just looked up at Erik as if his face were normal. Erik cried. He cried so hard upon seeing this baby looking up at him fearlessly.

"He still needs a name." I cooed.

"I don't know any names."

"Erik the second."

"Christine, I told you before about this. My mother wanted to name me after my father, but couldn't upon seeing the monster she gave birth to. My name means nothing, and I don't wish for this child to be named after me."

"Well, I'll suggest it again. How about Charles?"

"Christine, please. I don't want my family names being brought into this."

"I want you to name him, Erik."

"Me? Oh, Christine, please don't make me name this child. I'll pick horrible names."

"Really? Test me, Erik. I'm sure what ever you name our child will fit perfectly."

Erik looked back down at our baby again, pondering a few moments.

"Francis."

I rolled my eyes, knowing Erik was teasing to prove that his names were horrible.

"Erik…."

"See, I told you, Christine."

"You're teasing."

"Brad."

"Erik…."

"All right, all right." his eyes moved from our son to my own. "Gustave."

"Gustave? After my father?"

Erik nodded.

"It's only right. If it wasn't for your father promising you the angel of music I would have never met you. You came down to the chapel to pray for your father, and that's where I found you. Besides," Erik held our son up to me. "He does look like a Gustave doesn't he?"

I smiled.

"Yes, he does."

"Then it's settled. Gustave-"

"….Erik Mulheim."

"You really have to do this, don't you?"

"Erik, please. Please let me name this child after you in some way. Even if it is only his middle name."

He sighed, and looked back at our son.

"If that's what you really want, love."

"It is."

"Then it's settled."

He then handed our little Gustave back to me.

"I'll give you some privacy, love. You should feed him and then get your rest. The birth tired you out."

Erik was right. When he left, I fed our son for the first time. I was a mother…. It was so strange to have this little bundle in my arms, but he was here. When Erik came back, I handed him Gustave and instructed him to burp our son.

"What?"

"Burp him. Pat him gently on the back until he burps."

Erik did as I asked, and I knew he found it awkward at first, but when our son burped he held him up only to find that he had spit up on Erik's shoulder.

I giggled as Erik made an angry expression.

"That, Gustave, was my favorite robe."

"Erik, be nice."

"I'd….I'd change him, but I'm afraid I don't know the first thing about putting a diaper on a baby."

"Here, give him to me and bring me one from his room."

Erik placed our son back into my arms, and left the room, coming back carrying the baby powder and a cloth diaper. I laid Gustave on his back, and placed the diaper under him before shaking some powder on him and folding the sides of the diaper over him.

"Hand me some pins."

"How do you know how to do this?" Erik curiously asked.

I fastened Gustave's diaper, and held him up. Our son smiled and I placed him back into Erik's arms.

"When I was a little girl, I had a doll I used to carry around with me. My father taught me how to properly put a diaper on her and swaddle her in a blanket." I sighed just thinking about spending those small moments with my father.

"Oh, let me see the nursery."

"No, love, you'll see it another night. You need to stay in bed. I'll be right with you as soon as I put Gustave to bed."

"Erik, you don't know how."

Despite how weak I was, I got to my feet, feeling dizzy the instant I stood on them.

"Love, please….."

"I'll be fine."

I held onto Erik as he lead me to Gustave's nursery. It was absolutely beautiful, music notes lined each wall, his crib looking just the same. There were stuffed animals placed neatly on a few shelves, a changing table on the other end of the room with a rocking chair that Erik most likely built himself right beside it. There was even a window where our son could gaze out at Coney Island.

"It's beautiful, Erik."

"I'm glad you like it, Christine."

When I was beside the crib, I moved aside the blankets that were laying inside of it, and placed our son down on his stomach. He was already asleep, looking just like a little angel. Above his crib there was a mobile of musical notes and instruments rotating around, playing a small tune as it did so.

"He's so beautiful, Erik."

"Yes, he is. You're a wonderful mother, Christine. I wish I could know as much as you do."

I kissed Erik on the lips and smiled.

"You're a wonderful husband, Erik. And soon, you'll be a wonderful father."

In one swift motion, Erik lifted me into his arms and carried me back into our bedroom. After laying me down on our bed, he too crawled in beside me, placing his arms around me as we relaxed.

"You did a wonderful job today, Christine. I was so afraid of losing you, but you're here…."

"I would never leave your side, Erik. I promised you that."

"I have a son."

I turned, pressing my lips against his again.

"We have a son. He'll be a wonderful son, Erik. He'll grow up and take over Phantasma when you no longer can. He'll have the greatest teacher in the world, he'll have you."

"And you."

"I love you, Erik."

"So do I…..Oh, so do I."

I was so exhausted that I fell asleep within a few moments. Later that night, I awoke to the sound of Gustave crying. I was so tired, but our son needed me. He was probably hungry, and until Erik and I filled up some bottles to leave out, I needed to be the one to get up.

"Love, I'll go." came Erik's groggily voice.

"No, he's probably hungry. I'll feed him."

"You should stay in bed." Erik reached over and turned on the light. "I'll go get him."

I knew it had to be late because Erik was still half asleep when he left the room. I hardly ever seen him like this, and he was an early riser. No, the only time Erik was still asleep was before three a.m. A few moments later, Erik came back in carrying our crying son. He gently placed him down into my arms, and crawled back into bed with me.

"What time is it, Erik?"

"A quarter to three."

Erik rested his eyes while I fed Gustave, humming a small tune to calm him down.

"Tomorrow I'll be out for a while, love." he softly replied. "I have to shovel the snow out of my park with a few other employees."

"Try not to be gone too long, Erik. It is rather cold out there."

"I should only be gone a few hours."

"Good, because I don't want to do anything with Gustave unless you're there. We agreed to do everything together."

"And I promise to be." he yawned.

After Gustave stopped crying, he drifted off to sleep in my arms.

"Do you want me to take him back now?" Erik asked.

"Yes, before I fall asleep again."

But the moment Erik attempted to take Gustave away, he began to cry again.

"Oh, perfect. Now he only wants you." Erik scoffed.

"Erik, don't be like that. He's just cranky is all. He's probably tired."

Gustave stopped crying the moment he was back in my arms, and I knew if Erik attempted to take him away again that he was just going to cry.

"I'll take him back to his room, Erik."

"If you must."

And with that, I stood to my feet and slowly made my way into Gustave's room.

"Don't play favorites Gustave. Your father wants to hold you too."

After placing him down into his crib, I spun the mobile with my finger a few times until I knew he was asleep again. When I crawled back into bed with Erik, I wrapped my arms around his body, and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I'll fill some bottles tomorrow, Erik so you can feed Gustave."

"What? And have him cry because it's not you?"

"Erik-"

"Christine, he cries."

"Just give it some time, Erik. He cried once when he was in your arms and now you're trying to make it out like he only wants me. He was fussy tonight."

"I'm just afraid that I'm hurting him. I don't know the first thing about how to handle a baby."

"And you'll learn. You did excellent today."

"If you insist, love. Now, I must get back to sleep before morning comes."

"I love you, Erik."

"Goodnight, love."

Our child did not cry for the remainder of the night. We had gotten through our first night of being parents, and for beginners, I didn't think we did bad at all…Erik might have looked like a monster, but beneath it all, I knew he was going to be an exceptional father.

* * *

**And baby makes three! Please please please review! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Christine's POV**

The first few days of being a mother were the hardest. Mostly because I was doing everything on my own. When ever Erik tried to pick Gustave up, he would cry, instantly lowering Erik's happiness. Most days, I believed that Erik was happier at work than at home. Sometimes I would watch him from the window of our flat, shoveling snow below the clock tower we lived in. I had filled bottles with milk to feed Gustave with during the night, but Erik never rose with him. No, if during the night our son cried, I would wait, wait to see if Erik would agree to get up, but he would just lay there pretending to be asleep. It was as if Gustave's cries scared Erik, as if he were crying because of something he did. Gustave was only a baby, a baby who didn't know any better.

A few days before Christmas, Erik had to make a business trip to the city to hand in forms for Phantasma. He was going to be gone for most of the day, so I decided to dress and take Gustave out Christmas shopping. As I had said before, I wanted to buy Erik a wedding band for Christmas, and today I would do just that. After dressing, I swaddled our son in one of his favorite blankets and strapped him to my chest just beneath my cloak. It had finally stopped snowing, leaving Coney Island covered in white.

As I was walking to the jewelry store, I bumped into Meg. I had not seen her since the Halloween ball, and she was just as happy to see me as I was to see her.

"Christine!" she was carrying a basket of groceries, but put it aside to embrace me. When she felt the small bundle that was close to my chest, she gently pulled away my cloak just enough to see Gustave's swaddled form.

"Oh, Christine! You had your baby?"

I smiled.

"Yes two weeks ago."

"Oh, he's so beautiful. What is it?"

"A boy."

"A boy?" she squealed. "He's absolutely adorable. What did you and the master name him?"

"Gustave."

"After your father?"

"Yes. I was actually headed into the jewelry shop. Would you come with me and we'll continue talking?"

"Yes, of course."

Once inside, the man that was behind the desk came to assist me. I already had what I wanted in my mind. I wanted a silver wedding band with the words "Je vous aime mon ange"(I love you, angel) engraved around it. The jeweler said that it would be at least an hour before he would be able to finish it, and so I decided to go across the street to the tiny café to grab a bite to eat with Meg.

"Can I hold Gustave?" Meg asked once we were seated.

I nodded, and handed him to Meg.

"Oh, Christine, he is just too cute."

It pained me to see Gustave smiling and giggling in Meg's arms. He never did this around Erik.

"Is something wrong, Christine?"

"It's Erik."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't pay attention to Gustave. And I know it's not because he doesn't want to. You see, Gustave cries and I think it hurts Erik's feelings."

"It's natural, Christine. Mother told me that I used to cry around my father all the time too."

"Any suggestions?"

Meg bounced Gustave high off her knee and lifted him up and down as he continued giggling.

"Well, my mother sat beside my father and shared time with me. That way I wasn't upset because she was right there. Perhaps you could try that."

"I hope it works. I can't stand being the only one getting up at night. I think Erik is so concerned about messing up, or hurting Gustave."

"Christine, you have to give him time. You have to remember that Erik isn't a normal human being."

"Right. I just hope Christmas goes better than the last two weeks."

After lunch was over and picking up Erik's present, I arrived back at our flat and stuck Gustave on a blanket that was set out on the floor. One morning after Gustave's birth I had come out after Erik was gone for work and seen a few small bells set out on a blanket. I knew Erik had done this. I knew he loved our child, he just didn't want to be around him because of obvious reasons. Ever since that day, Gustave had laid there playing with the bells, and entertaining himself just enough for me to make dinner.

Just before the sun went down, the door opened and Erik walked in, his shoulders covered in newly fallen snow. I was in the kitchen finishing dinner, only to turn and spot him standing over Gustave who was still laying on the blanket. He was paused, looking down at our son who was giggling and playing with a few bells. At one point I saw Erik even start to reach out to him, but recoiled his arm and headed towards me.

"Erik, you look like you're frozen." I stripped him of his jacket, and turned to hang it up as he stood near the fireplace, warming his hands.

"How was your day?" I asked upon having not one single word out of him.

"Long and cold." was his cruel reply.

"I made dinner."

He spun around, and approached the table where I had our dinner placed.

"Thank you."

"Erik, could we please talk?"

"We are talking."

I took a seat across from him, playing with my fork as I tried to figure out what to say without angering him.

"About Gustave. He's been here two weeks and you haven't once gotten up with him at night or played with-"

"You think I'm a terrible father."

"What? Erik, no, I'm-"

"Because I am, aren't I? I don't know how to feed him, I don't know how to make him happy!"

Erik stood up so quickly that his chair fell directly behind him. I waited for Gustave to start crying, but he didn't. It was as if he didn't hear the loud bang at all.

"You see! He doesn't cry when loud noises occur, but when he sees me touching him he cries!"

"Erik, stop."

"No, do you not think that I want to pick him up? That I don't want to play or interact with my son? Do you not think that it hurts me everyday to know that I can't make him happy?"

I ignored him, and scooped Gustave up into my arms.

"Take him, Erik."

"I don't…"

"Take him."

Erik turned his face away as I placed Gustave into his arms. The moment this happened, Gustave began whimpering, and Erik attempted to give him back to me.

"Christine-"

"No, Erik, make him happy. Bounce him on your knee, pat him on the back. If you don't learn how to make him happy he'll do this all the time."

Erik placed Gustave down on the floor, and turned away, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Ouch! Curse me!"

"Erik!"

I reached out for his hand, and gently rubbed it. Then, suddenly, the crying came to a halt, and the sound of Gustave giggling occurred. We both turned and saw him sitting on the floor where Erik had placed him, patting his small hands against Erik's white mask. Erik lifted his hand to his face, wondering how our son had removed it without him knowing. Come to think of it, Erik always wore his mask around Gustave. Then again, Gustave had seen Erik's true face the moment he was born. Perhaps that was the reason for his crying. Erik's mask was scaring him. Without another word, Erik gently leaned down and picked Gustave up into his arms, waiting for his cries to occur again. But those cries never happened. He continued smiling, and gently slapping his hands against Erik's deformity.

"I….I never knew he was afraid of my mask. I was wearing this to protect him."

I kissed Erik on the lips, and smiled.

"Well, I think he likes you the other way better."

"Apparently so."

"Bounce him up into the air." I said. "He likes that."

Erik did just that, and Gustave giggled.

"You like that, Gustave?" he teased holding him up into the air again.

"Would you like to feed him?"

Erik cradled him into his arms, as I headed to our ice box to grab a bottle of milk.

"I'll just heat it up and you can feed him."

"How….how do I feed him?"

Oh, this was so much better than having Erik avoid our baby. I loved when Erik interacted with him, I loved when we spent time together as a family. When Gustave's bottle was warm, I sat Erik down and handed him the bottle.

"Support his head-yes, just like that. Now give him the bottle."

A tear slipped down my cheek the moment Gustave had the bottle in his mouth. It was such a beautiful sight watching Erik feed our son. Erik sat there doing just that until Gustave eventually fell asleep.

"I'll put him to bed." I whispered, taking Gustave's small body out of Erik's arms. Once I was in the nursery, I laid our son down in his crib and covered him up, spinning his mobile a few times before heading back out to the kitchen. By this time, Erik was already cleaning up from dinner, giving me the chance to sneak into our room and change into my night attire. When I came back out, Erik was in his office, working by the dim light of a candle.

"Erik, it's late. You should come to bed."

"I can't." he waved his hand in the air as if shooing me from his office. "I have things to do."

"Like what? Phantasma is months away from opening."

"It's not Phantasma that I'm working on, it's the attractions for Mr. Gumpertz."

I had totally forgotten about the deal Erik had made with him. How I hated that man for doing such a thing. How I hated him!

"Erik, you don't have to do this."

"And what?" he snapped. "Have him send you and the child away? I will not have it. Now, just go to bed and I will join you shortly."

I approached him, and gently ran my fingers across his cheek.

"Could I at least have a goodnight kiss?"

Erik placed down his quill, and looked up at me.

"Anything for you, love."

I kissed him softly on his malformed lips, and then on his cheek.

"Don't stay up too long."

I was so exhausted from not getting enough sleep over the past few weeks. That as soon as I crawled into the comfort of our cozy bed, I instantly fell into a dreamless slumber. This was our first Christmas together as a family, and I had wanted to do something special for Erik. Though, we had not discussed it, I had ideas of my own on how to make it special. Erik and I were simple, and found that just being together made all the difference.

On the night of Christmas Eve, Gustave had been rather fussy, and Erik, being the loving husband and father that he was, let me sleep and stayed up with him. I worried at first, but I knew Erik would be all right. I had hoped to find him still asleep the following morning, but when I awoke, the spot beside me was still empty. Curious, I grabbed the box that held his Christmas present, and headed down the hall to Gustave's room. When I peeked inside, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen greeted me. There in the rocking chair by Gustave's crib was Erik, slouched and sleeping with Gustave asleep in his arms.

He must have fallen asleep in the middle of entertaining our son, and Gustave must have then did the same. Carefully, I lifted Gustave out of his arms, and laid him in his crib. Erik was such a beautiful person, so caring and kind. I then opened the lid of the box that held Erik's wedding band, and took it out. Then, very quietly and carefully, I placed it onto Erik's left ring finger. It was a perfect fit, and it shimmered in the light of the sun that was slowly peeking in through the window. Before leaving the room, I picked up a blanket that was folded on Gustave's changing table and draped it over his body.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

It was still extremely early, and so I decided to go back to bed. I knew it would only be a little while until Gustave awoke and would want to be fed. I had only closed my eyes for a few moments when I felt Erik's arm wrap itself around my body, his lips pressing small kisses to my neck.

"Christine, wake up."

I pretended that I had been asleep, and rolled over.

"Erik?"

I ran my hand over his own, feeling the wedding band that was on his finger. When I met my eyes with his own, I noticed that he was crying.

"I take it that you like your ring?"

He closed his eyes, and pressed a lingering kiss to my lips, his tears landing on my cheeks.

"It is the most beautiful gift I had ever received."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him.

"I love you, Erik."

"I have something for you too."

"Oh, Erik you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to. It wouldn't be Christmas without giving a gift to my wife."

Erik reached down under our bed, and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas, love."

I wasn't sure what was inside, but I pulled back the red paper and pulled out the contents. It was a frame, but not just any frame, this picture frame had three sides to it. In the first frame was a portrait of me, back at the opera house. From the outfit, I was guessing that it was from the night of Don Juan. How I missed those days. In the middle frame, there was a portrait of Gustave. How or when Erik had the time to do this was beyond me, but I loved the picture very much. But the third and final frame made me gasp. There in the final frame was Erik. He looked dashingly handsome, white mask and all. I knew how much he hated pictures, that being the reason why I never had any portraits of him around the flat. But this…..this was something I would always treasure.

"Erik…."

"Don't say anything, love."

"You didn't have to do this."

"Right, but I am trying to make our home as normal as possible. When I thought about what to spruce it up with, I thought about my home as a child. My mother had portraits of my father and her hanging all around the house. None of me, of course. I was a major disappointment to her, but I wanted our home to be different. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Erik, I love it. The pictures are beautiful."

"That picture-" Erik pointed to the one of me. "I had with me since the night of Don Juan. It's the only one I had of you."

"What about the one of you and Gustave."

"Dr. Gangle did those. I managed to sneak out one day while you went into town for groceries."

"I love them. I'm going to place this on the mantle right above the fireplace."

"I….I have one more gift for you." Erik said, pulling another wrapped box out from under the bed. "This one….well, I've been holding onto these my entire life. I always wanted to give them to someone who loved me, but didn't know when that would ever happen. I've never shown them to anyone else before."

I didn't know what Erik was talking about, but peeled away the paper and opened the box. There inside were what had to be hundreds of black and white photographs, some were torn and others worn…..Curious, I picked one up and had a look at it. They were of a little boy, one dressed in a poet shirt and trousers. He had a full head of hair, and was wearing a mask that covered his entire face. I suddenly gasped, for they were all of Erik!

"Erik-" I flipped through the old photos, some were of him as a small child, and others of him as a baby. Some even had him without his mask. He was beautiful. I didn't care what anyone else had to say. The photos of him were as if I was looking at Gustave-without the deformity of course.

"I never knew you had photos of yourself."

"The priest who came to my house every day told my mother that pictures were good. That if she took pictures of me, her fear of my face would perhaps fade away, that it would make me feel normal. She took numerous pictures of me but each one only disgusted her more. Instead of hanging them around our house like a normal mother would do, she stuck them all into this very box. I've kept them with me my entire life, carrying around my only memory of my childhood. I'm giving them to you to do with as you please. Burn them, throw them out….do what ever you wish."

I reached for another photo, and smiled.

"I love you, Erik. You are the most beautiful person I know. I would never destroy them."

No, I would do something even better. I would make a collage out of them and hang it on our bedroom wall. But I would surprise Erik with this, I would finish it and them present it to him.

"Erik, there is one more thing I want you to do for me."

"Anything, love."

"Take me out on a date with you."

I pressed my lips against his own, running soft kisses down the side of his neck.

"I want to go out with you someplace special. I want to spend the entire night with you, and then, I want to make love to you."

Erik sighed deeply, and laid me back against the bed.

"Oh, Christine."

I ran my hands seductively up and down the sides of his shirt, wanting nothing more than for this moment to never end, but of course, Gustave began crying. It was now breakfast time. The moment I heard him crying, I stood to my feet and headed to Gustave's room. I picked him up, and bounced him around until his cries ceased.

"Shh…Gustave, it's all right. I'm here…."

I sat down in the rocking chair and began feeding him. Everything was going so perfect, until I heard a small crash coming from the kitchen. Not wanting to disturb Gustave from his breakfast, I lifted my head to look out the door.

"Erik? Can you see what that was?"

I turned my glance back to Gustave who was still eating peacefully.

"Erik?"

When I didn't get a reply, I placed Gustave back into his crib and headed out to see what was going on.

"Erik? Where are you?"

By this time, I entered the kitchen, and was only one step in when I saw his legs sticking out from behind the counter. I gasped, and rushed around to find him laying unconsciously on the floor. My heart was racing a mile a minute as I rolled him over onto his back, frantically calling his name, and checking to see if he were ok.

"Erik…."

He was breathing, but it was very shallow.

"Erik… Answer me!"

But he didn't answer. I was disturbed when I heard a knocking at the door. I left Erik only for the slightest of seconds, opening the door to find Meg standing there with wrapped gifts in her hand.

"Christine, what's wrong?" she asked.

I wiped my eyes, and took the gifts out of her hands.

"Meg, Erik has taken a fall. I need you to go find Nadir Khan. He's currently staying above the Coney Island Pharmacy. Go to him, and tell him to come at once. It's an emergency."

"Yes, right away, Christine."

Meg ran down the flight of stairs quickly, as I went back to tending to Erik. His eyes were now cracked open, his hand clasping over his chest.

"Erik, answer me."

But he was too weak to do so. How badly I wanted to get him off the floor, but I couldn't. He was too heavy. Instead, I placed his head on my lap, and rubbed his chest, encouraging him to keep his eyes open.

"Erik, please don't die." I sobbed. "Stay with me. Please, please stay with me. We have a baby, we have a marriage."

I cradled Erik in my arms for what seemed like an eternity. A little while later, Meg came back with Nadir at her side. He didn't say a word to me at first and knelt down at my side to start examining him.

"Erik?" Nadir loudly called. "Can you hear me?"

But he didn't answer him.

Nadir turned to me.

"Christine, help me lift him up. We need to get him to bed immediately."

I did as Nadir told me to do, and lifted Erik to his feet. Nadir supported most of his weight as he and I maneuvered Erik to our bedroom where we were able to lay him down. Once he was in bed, Nadir began unbuttoning his shirt, and moving his stethoscope around Erik's chest.

"Is there anything I can do?" Meg asked, her face filled with sorrow.

"Yes, fill a basin with hot water."

Meg was off in a flash as I stood there watching Nadir examine Erik's lifeless body.

"He's had an attack, Christine, a severe one."

I was a complete wreck, my face was sore from crying, and my body was trembling.

"But…..But he's happy." I hysterically sobbed. "I love him….I told him that I loved him. I…I gave him a wedding ring for Christmas."

"Christine, I told you before that he was dying. Happiness has nothing to do with it. You should have known this was coming. I warned you nearly a year ago."

I didn't know what to do. I clung to Nadir, burying my face into his crisp, white shirt.

"He's…he's going to die?"

"I'm not sure. But what I am sure about is that even if he recovers from this attack, he'll only have more. I just want you to be prepared for the worst, Christine. One time he's going to have an attack and never recover."

To sooth me, Nadir wrapped his arms around me, patting my back as Meg came back into the room carrying the basin of hot water.

"I'll give him something to help with the pain." Nadir added. "Just keep him in bed until further notice. If his condition worsens, come and get me."

I stood up, and Nadir wiped away my tears.

"Oh, Christine, I'm so sorry that your Christmas turned out the way it did."

"Thank you, Nadir."

"Keep him warm, and off his feet. Warm liquids will help too."

Meg hugged me, and motioned to the wrapped gifts.

"I'll leave you now, Christine. You should be alone. The gifts are from mother and I. I'll come check on you in a day or so."

"Thank you, Meg."

When Nadir and Meg were gone, I turned back to Erik. He looked just like my father did right before he died; lifeless and pale. My father died on Christmas, and if Erik left me now, I would never be able to live on. I didn't know what to do. I dropped to my knees right at his bedside like I had the night my father died. And then I did the only thing I knew how to do in such a situation, I prayed…..

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review-Don't Punjab me for this attack on Erik. Thanks again!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Christine's POV**

Over the next few days, Erik laid in bed hardly conscious at most times. I feared the worst for him, but spent every waking moment caring for him and Gustave. It had been nearly a week, and still my husband was not doing any better. After feeding Gustave early one morning, I tended to making breakfast, and carried it in to Erik who was laying in our bed, breathing heavily and his complexion was still extremely pale.

"Erik?" I placed the tray down on the night table, and ran my fingers over his chilled forehead. "Darling? I brought you something to eat."

His eyes slightly opened, and he even tried sitting up. When he struggled, I helped him the rest of the way, and pressed my lips lightly to his own.

"Could I have some medicine?" he groggily asked.

"Are you in pain?"

"I have a splitting headache."

"You have to eat something first, darling."

Erik rolled over, and snuggled into his pillow.

"I haven't the strength."

"But you must. You've hardly touched a single morsel since your attack. Now I've made you some broth, and I was hoping to see you eat it. Nadir said you can't take your medicine on an empty stomach."

But Erik didn't move. I stood there running my fingers through his grey locks, pulling the blankets up over his cold body.

"I think you're getting ill. You're freezing."

Erik gently rolled back over, and looked up at me, his mismatched eyes glossy and sickly.

"Christine, please just let me rest. I'm so tired, love."

"Would you at least eat something for me? Please?"

He nodded, and I sat down with the bowl of broth to feed him. Erik's hands were trembling so bad that to let him eat on his own would be nothing but a disaster. I spoon fed him, his body hardly wanting to take the broth.

"How's Gustave?"

I smiled.

"Like a little angel."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry that I've been a burden."

"You're anything but, Erik. I'm your wife and would do anything for you."

"I don't deserve someone like you."

"Neither do I."

When he was finished with his meal, I took it away and left him to clean up. When I returned a little while later, I came back to find him shivering beneath the blankets. I knew he had become ill, and I was going to do everything in my power to make him as comfortable as possible. After throwing a few more blankets on the bed, I crawled in beneath the covers with Erik, and moved my hands beneath his shirt to rub his chest.

"Ch….Christine…."

"Yes, darling?"

"H…Hold me."

Never had Erik ever asked me to do such a thing. The last time I remember such an illness was when we were out on the run, and I had come down with hypothermia. I was shaking just as badly as he was now, and Erik had taken off our clothes and held me close to him. He was begging me to hold him, and so I did just that. I wrapped my arms around his body, and pulled him close to me, holding him and letting some of my warmth rub off on him.

"I…I lov…"

"…Shh… Don't' speak, Erik. Save your strength."

"Sing to me."

I had not sung in what felt like years. Erik had promised that I would sing in the opera house come spring, but I had yet to practice. Erik was begging for me to sing to him now and I would do what ever he wanted, what ever it took to make him feel better. But the question was, what to sing?

"_W…Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start…."_

I was making this up as I went along, not really knowing where I was going. I stopped, and Erik's lips touched my neck.

"Yes…." he breathlessly cooed. "Don't stop."

"_O…One day it's simply there alive inside your heart. It slips into your thoughts, and infiltrates your soul…It takes you by surprise and seizes full control.."_

But I didn't know where to go from here. Erik, on the other hand wouldn't have it and began singing. His voice sounded horrible due to his condition, but he was a composer and could never leave a song unfinished.

"T…Try to…de-deny it and try to- to protest but love-love won't let you go once you've been possessed."

I smiled, and rubbed his body as I continued.

"_Love never dies, love never falters. Once it has spoken, love is yours_

_Love never fades, love never alters. Hearts may get broken love endures._

_Hearts may get broken, love endures."_

"A…And soon as you submit-"

"_Surrender flesh and bone this love takes on a life much bigger than your own. It uses you at whim….and…and drives you to despair and forces you to feel more joy than you can bear…"_

"Love gives you pl-pleasure and love brings you pain…."

"_And yet when both are gone love will still remain."_

I paused. Oh, how beautiful this song we were singing was. Erik was just a genius. Even when he was ill, he could still think of the most beautiful music. But he didn't want me to stop. No, he still had more lyrics for this song.

"O-Once it has spoken L-Love is yours…L-Love….Never dies

Love never alters….."

"_Hearts may get broken, love endures._

_Hearts may get broken…"_

"….Love n-never dies…Love will continue.

Love keeps on beating- W-when you're gone…"

"_Love never dies once it is in you_

_Life may be fleeting, love lives on_

_Life may be fleeting, love lives on…."_

By the last lyric, I felt Erik's head fall into my chest, his body overwhelmed and exhausted. I laid him back against his pillow, and covered him up.

"Sleep well, Erik."

When I left our room, I closed the door, and went to entertain Gustave. I placed him on his blanket that was out in the main room, and handed him a few of his toys to play with. Winter was just beginning and I knew it would be long….

The winter days seemed to never end, just like Erik's illness. He spent the next few months in bed, never accomplishing a single thing. Some days I often thought would be his last, others made me think that he would get up and start working again. By the middle of March, the winter's snow had finally melted, and along with it so did Erik's weakness. He wasn't as strong as he usually was, but just seeing him sitting at the dinner table was a huge improvement.

One afternoon after feeding Gustave his lunch, I sat him down on his little blanket and handed him some toys. My son was growing fast, nearly four months old and already he was sitting up on his own and had a full head of golden locks. I knew he was going to take right after Erik. Just watching him stack his blocks and play with his bells was as if I were watching a prodigy at work. I tried to keep the flat as quiet as possible because Erik usually spent the afternoons resting. Once Gustave was situated, I softly crept to our bedroom and peeked inside to spot Erik sleeping peacefully beneath the blankets.

I was about to approach him and fix the blankets that were disheveled around him, but I heard a knock at the door. The moment the annoying sound occurred, Erik's body slightly began shifting, and I hurried to the front door to stop the reoccurring noise. I opened the door, only to find Mr. Gumpertz standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's nearly spring." he began. "I haven't heard anything from your husband, and so I came to get my blueprints."

My heart was in my throat. There were no blueprints because Erik had been ill the entire winter.

"My husband has been deathly ill." I confessed, my hands sweating at my side. "He needs more time."

"More time!" At that exact moment, Mr. Gumpertz's hand clasped around my neck, cutting off my air supply.

"There is no time!" he screamed. "I need to start building, now!"

I couldn't breathe, and I was trying to break away when all of a sudden Erik's hand came down over Mr. Gumpertz's and pried it away.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Erik screamed.

I backed away, and gasped for air as I rubbed my sore throat.

Erik was standing there in his robe, Mr. Gumpertz standing in front of him demanding his blueprints.

"I've been on my death bed for the past three months!" Erik wailed. "I couldn't even stand on my own two feet!"

"I need my prints! April is right around the corner! I need to start building now!"

In anger, Mr. Gumpertz flipped over a chair, causing Gustave to start crying. His eyes instantly moved to my son, and I scooped his crying form into my arms and turned him away from Mr. Gumpertz's sight.

"Your son looks like he means a lot to you."

"Don't you dare talk about my child!"

"If you don't have a set of blueprints in my hands before the end of the week you can kiss your child and wife goodbye. I'll call the Paris authorities…." Mr. Gumpertz snapped his fingers. "….just like that."

"Get out of my flat!" Erik demanded, opening the door as my son continued to cry.

"One week, monster!"

And with that, he left. When the door was closed again, Erik took Gustave out of my arms and bounced him around until he stopped crying.

"It's all right, Gustave…" Erik cooed.

When Erik removed his mask, Gustave stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes.

"It's all right, I'm here…."

When Gustave was calm, Erik carried him into his office and took a seat at his desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm working."

Gustave playfully slapped Erik's drawing paper, and tipped over the tin that held his pencils.

"….Oh, Gustave, I'm not in the mood for messes."

When Erik attempted to begin drawing, I pulled the paper out from under him, and tore it in half.

"Christine!"

"You're not doing this, Erik! I won't let you."

"And what? Lose you and Gustave? I won't have it, Christine, do you hear me!"

"Erik-"

"No, Christine! I'd die! I'd rather die than see you and Gustave taken from my life."

"I'll get help. I'll get Raoul to help us, Erik."

"Raoul? Oh, Christine, don't make me laugh."

Erik sat Gustave on top of his desk, and sat back in his throne like chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you think, son?" Erik asked. "…..about Raoul?"

Gustave mimicked Erik's arm movements, before covering his eyes and burying his head into his lap.

"Erik!" I spat. "What are you teaching our son?"

Erik chuckled, and faced Gustave towards me, and smiled.

"I'm teaching him right from wrong, love."

"Right from-Erik, you're horrible."

"What? Our son is very smart."

"I know that, Erik."

"Well, he is. Just watch."

I wasn't sure what Erik had in mind, but I stood there watching Gustave.

"Raoul…"

The moment Erik said his name, Gustave covered his eyes.

"Christine…"

Gustave giggled, and pointed to me.

"Meg…"

Gustave cooed, and stuck out his tongue.

"Erik, you're absolutely horrible." I snapped. "You're teaching him the wrong things."

"I don't see how."

" What about you? What does he do when your name is said?"

"Nothing, because he doesn't know my name yet."

"Really?" I knelt down to Gustave's level, and eyed Erik. "Papa…." and then I placed both hands at my mouth and made a funny face.

"Ch…Christine, don't."

But it was too late, Gustave already mimicked my movements.

I giggled, and stepped away.

"Papa…"

And once again, Gustave placed his hands at his mouth and his eyes went wide.

"Damn you, woman!"

"Erik, don't be so angry."

"You make me look like a monkey."

"Because you talk like one."

I placed Gustave down on the floor, and took a seat beside Erik, taking his hands into my own.

"Erik, I love you, but you don't have to be a slave to Mr. Gumpertz."

"Then what? Christine?"

"Raoul-"

"What good could he do!" Erik angrily snapped. "That boy has caused enough trouble."

"He saved us once, Erik. He could help us again."

Erik didn't say a word, and I placed my hand into his, gently rubbing his fingers.

"Trust me, Erik. He can help us, but you have to be kind. He won't help us if you act like a monster."

"Oh, so it's me? I'm sorry if I'm coming between your one love one lifetime."

"I didn't say that. But your anger kills your charm, Erik."

"Charm? What charm?"

"Erik…."

Erik took a deep breath, letting it out in a loud grunt.

"Fine. But what ever plan you and he come up with better not jeopardize our life or relationship."

Erik ran his hands through his hair, and closed his eyes.

"I've never been so worried in my life, Christine. Just the thought of losing you hurts me deeply."

I gently kissed him to ease his worries.

"Erik, you need to stay as stress free as possible. Your heart depends on it. If anything worries me, it's the thought of losing you."

Erik stood up and stood towards the window, the ship docking at Ellis Island clear in sight.

"Yes, well Phantasma will soon soar to greatness."

"Raoul should be arriving soon."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"It's a nice day, Erik. You haven't been outside in months."

Erik turned around, a sly look in his eye.

"Christine, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

I ran my hands up and down his chest, and pressed my lips to his own.

"Take me to dinner."

Erik pressed me up against his desk, and passionately kissed me for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I have a better idea about what I'd like to do."

"Erik, you can't." I giggled in between kissed. "Your heart."

"I'll take it slowly."

"Erik- I want to go out."

He began trailing his kissed down my neck, causing me to sigh.

"Erik…"

"You're going to tire me out, love."

"I can assure you that I am doing nothing of the sort."

We broke away, and I pressed a single kiss to his lips.

"Get dressed, Erik. Let's go out. The restaurants are open now."

I scooped Gustave up into my arms, and walked into the other room to get ready to go out. A few moments later, Erik came out dressed in his usual long overcoat that was tied around his thin waist. His mask and wig was on, and the moment Gustave saw him, his whimpers began. To ease his worries, Erik lifted his mask, and tried to calm him down.

"Oh, no, no…..Please don't cry. It's me, Gustave."

But when Erik tried lowering the mask, his whimpers continued.

"Erik, there has to be another way to do this."

I sat Gustave down in Erik's arm chair, and knelt down beside him. Gustave was smart, and I knew there had to be another way I could teach him not to cry when Erik was wearing his mask. He had to learn, because his father couldn't go around Coney Island without it.

"Gustave, we're going to play a game. It's called _"Hide and seek."_

I placed my hands over my face, and began peeking out from them in playful movements. Eventually, Gustave began doing the same with his hands, and soon, he was giggling.

"Come here, Erik." I said, motioning me to him. "Do the same thing that I'm doing, but with your mask."

Erik knelt down as well, and began lifting and putting down his mask over and over again over his deformity. Gustave watched closely, and mimicked Erik's movements with his hands.

I smiled, oh, how intelligent our child was.

"Now, when we're inside the flat…." I began. "We don't hide." I lifted my face away from my hands, explaining this to Gustave as he sat there watching me. "But when we're outside….." I hid my face, and Erik placed his mask back over his deformity. "We hide…."

My son did the same, covering his face with his hands.

"So we're going out, so what are we going to do, Gustave?"

Gustave giggled, and hid his face with his tiny hands.

When I lifted our son up into my arms, he no longer cried when Erik's mask was on his face. It was such a wonderful thing being outside. The air was no longer cold, and it was warm enough to walk around without a cloak. The shops at Coney Island were open again, everyone just getting ready for another successful season.

"Where do you feel like eating, love?" Erik asked me as we walked arm in arm on the boardwalk.

I thought for a moment, about all the wonderful places to eat. It was too nice to go into a restaurant, and so I decided that Feltman's hotdogs would be good. It was, after all, the first thing we ate when we arrived just last season.

"How does hotdogs sound?"

"Wonderful, love."

There was a table that faced the beach right across from Feltman's hotdog stand. I took a seat and entertained Gustave while Erik went to order our food. Life with Erik was perfect, and I couldn't have imagined it being with anyone else. My son was so beautiful, and I saw Erik in him every time that I looked his way. Erik was in his eyes, his smile, his laugh…..everything about our child was Erik. I knew right away, that when it got warmer, I wanted nothing more than for Erik and I to take Gustave to the beach. I wanted to bury his little body in the sand, I wanted to build a sand castle with him, but most of all, I wanted to spend family time together.

A few moments later, Erik came back carrying a tray holding our dinner, and set it down in front of us. He handed me my hotdog and a cup of lemonade before sorting his meal out. Erik had a hotdog, but he wasn't drinking lemonade like I was. No, he had a chocolate milkshake.

"I never remembered you loving milkshakes." I teased.

"I only got it for one reason." Erik said, dipping a spoon into it, and scooping out a bit of the ice cream before sending it Gustave's way.

"Erik, you're going to spoil our child."

But Erik was too concerned with placing the chocolate ice cream into Gustave's tiny mouth.

"I think he likes it."

"He has it all over his mouth." I laughed, and wet a napkin with my saliva before wiping away the chocolate stains all over Gustave's mouth.

Erik and my eyes met at that exact moment, and for some strange reason, I felt as though I were looking through the eyes of my father. My father had promised me the angel of music, and perhaps, all along he really had been promising me Erik, looking down on me from heaven and steering my life in every direction Erik was in.

"Erik, you're so-"

"So what, love?" he knowingly squeezed my hand, and smiled.

"Beautiful."

Erik seemed at a loss for words. But he stood up, and took me by the hand in the manner that he did the night he came through my dressing room mirror.

"Come, Christine…" he seductively cooed. "There is something I wish to show you."

I wasn't sure what he had in mind, but I once again scooped Gustave up into my arms and carried him as Erik led me towards the Phantasma opera house. I had gone through these doors before, when Erik was having tryouts, but never had I ever stood on stage.

"What are we doing here, Erik?" I asked, placing Gustave down on the nearby piano bench.

"I….I had something to show you, something to present to you, love."

He went away for just a few moments, coming back with a few music sheets in hand. From behind me, Gustave was slapping his hands on the keys of the piano, making a few out of tune sounds. When I looked down at the music sheets Erik was placing in my hands, I noticed a familiarity in the lyrics. It only took me a few moments to realize that this was the song! The song I had made up to sooth Erik's pain while he was ill during the winter.

"Love never dies?" I gasped.

"Yes. It really is such a beautiful song, love."

"But-"

"No buts. I wish for you to sing this on Phantasma's opening night. This will be your song, Christine."

I was speechless.

"_Moments, mere moments, drums will roll….." _Erik slowly circled me like a lion circling its prey. "_There, you'll stand just like before. The crowds will hush…..and then in one sweet rush, I will hear you sing, once more."_

He was standing behind me now, his arms caressing me just like they had done when he sang "Music of the night" to me.

"…_.Music, our music will swell and then unwind, like two strings of melody at last entwined. Fulfill us, complete us, make us whole." _his breath was hot at my ear. "_…seal our bond forever more. Right there, for me, fulfill your destiny. Let me hear you sing, once more…."_

And just like that, I spun around and let my mouth land over his own. We were both stumbling around the stage as our kiss deepened, our bodies crashing up against the curtain, our bodies becoming entangled in it's heavy fabric, as if Red Death was trying to bond us forever more.

We were so close together, so tightly bonded that the curtain came falling down around our bodies. But did that stop our kiss? Of course not. We were comfortable, rolling around inside the curtain as if we were in the confinements of our bed. His hands wandered my body, unbuttoning my blouse and running them feverishly over my breasts. I arched against his body, wanting nothing more than to make love to him right at this very second. But we didn't even get any farther than that kiss, for Gustave began crying. I kissed him one last time, and brushed my fingers over his face.

"The performance." I promised him. "I will give myself to you on the night of the performance."

Erik was instantly at my neck, feverishly kissing my flesh.

"Where?" he gasped.

"In my dressing room after I have sung."

"Oh, mon ange…."

"I promise you."

Erik helped me out of the mangled curtain, and looked me in the eyes.

"Erik does not deserve you."

"Neither do I."

Erik began walking towards Gustave, and once we were both there, I picked him up, and bounced him into the air.

"It's all right, Gustave, we're here."

I turned, when I spotted Erik leaning over the piano, his hand clutching his chest.

"Erik?"

Erik held out his hand to shush me, and continued standing there waiting for his attack to pass.

"Darling?"

"I….I need to get home." he managed to get out.

"Yes, right away."

And without another word, I began escorting us home. Nadir had said that as the time got closer Erik would have more attacks. I only hoped that his time was far from its end…and that I would go first. For I knew that a life without Erik would be like trying to live a life without music…

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review! More fluff to come!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Christine's POV**

Over the next few days, Erik slowly made rounds around his park to make sure everyone was setting up their stations all right. Other than that, he stayed in the flat, resting himself. Early one morning, Erik and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast, Erik dressed in his robe. He was sitting there looking down at his French toast, playfully moving his fork around, not looking quite interested in eating.

"Erik?"

He didn't look at me, only answered me with a simple "Hmmm?"

"Are you all right? You don't seem yourself this morning."

Erik looked up, at me, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm just a little tired."

"You seem more than tired, darling." I said. "You've hardly touched your breakfast and your complexion is deathly pale."

When Erik didn't answer me, I rose to my feet, and placed my hand over his forehead.

"You're feverish."

But before either of us could say another word, there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, I answered it to find Raoul standing there. He smiled, and I did the same.

"Long time, no see, Lotte." he said. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

I moved aside, and let Raoul enter, the first person he saw, being Erik sitting there at the table.

"Hello, Mister E." Raoul kindly greeted.

Erik just lifted his hand, almost as if meaning to wave to him, but he lowered his head.

"Darling," I closed the door, and rushed to Erik's side. I cupped both his cheeks, and helped him rise from his seat. "Come, let's get you to bed."

As I was helping Erik out of the kitchen, I motioned Raoul to the table.

"I'll be right back, Raoul. Make yourself at home."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you, Raoul, I'll be back in a moment."

Once I was in our room, I laid Erik down in our bed and covered him up.

"Do you need anything? Tell me, darling."

"No-" he gasped in a groggily tone. "Just let me rest."

I pressed a kiss to his lips, my eyes filled with tears. I knew my worst fears were coming true. I knew Erik's time with me was growing short, but I didn't want it to be this way. After closing our door, I scooped Gustave up into my arms, and carried him back to the kitchen.

"Oh, you had your baby." Raoul said, eyeing Gustave.

I nodded, only to find Gustave placing his hands over his eyes like Erik had taught him to do.

"What is he doing?"

"Oh, nothing." I said. "He does that a lot."

"He's beautiful, Christine."

"Yes, thank you, Raoul."

"Is something wrong?" he asked upon seeing the tears in my eyes.

"No, nothing, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"It's Erik, he's been very ill lately, and it's only getting worse."

"Christine," Raoul placed his hand over my own. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually…..I do need your help."

"Tell me, Christine. I will do anything in my power to see it done. You are, after all, my best friend."

I was not worthy of Raoul's help, for he already helped me twice before. But if something was not done within a few days, Mr. Gumpertz was going to turn me over to the Paris authorities. I told Raoul everything. I told him about Mr. Gumpertz and what he planned to do. I told him about how he knew of Erik from over in Paris, and how he was going to split our family apart.

"…..Erik is dying." I managed to confess. "I don't know how much longer he is going to last, but I know his death will only come quicker if Gustave and I are taken out of his life. You know people in Paris, Raoul. Is there anything you could do?"

Raoul sat there, taking in the story I had just told him.

"Christine, that's…that's a very big favor. I don't know if there could be anything done about that."

"What? Raoul you are someone, you could talk to them. You could get the authorities off my back."

"Right, but what about Erik? What about the Phantom? Even if I do clear your name, Mr. Gumpertz can still hand him over. He would be thrown into Paris prison."

"He would never survive, Raoul. Please…" I grabbed his hands with my own, pleading him to help me. "Please, Raoul. Erik means everything to me."

"Christine, in order for me to help him, I would need to make everyone else in Coney Island believe that the Phantom has been caught. That could take months."

"I don't have months, Raoul. I have until Friday evening. If Mr. Gumpertz doesn't have his blueprints by then, Erik will be gone from my life."

"I can't promise you anything, Christine, but I will try to do something for you."

"Thank you, Raoul."

"I hear you're singing Friday evening at the opera house."

I nodded.

"I'm so worked up, that I'm not even sure I could possibly sing."

"You must, Christine. Perhaps it will make your husband feel better."

Raoul rose to his feet, and headed towards the door.

"I should be going. My mother is expecting me back at the jewelry shop. Don't worry, Lotte, I will think of something."

And with that, he left the flat. Friday was Phantasma's opening day, and what could likely be the end of my happy life. I spent the next day, pacing the floor, and wondering if Raoul had thought of anything. By Friday morning, I was laying in bed, watching Erik dressing early in the morning for his Phantasma debut. He still wasn't as strong as I had hoped him to be, but he was trying his hardest. What was even stranger was that he was wearing a flesh colored mask, just like the one that he had worn on our journey to Calais. With it on, he looked just like a normal human being.

He turned to me, adjusting his cravat, knowing that I wasn't asleep. I had not slept a wink the entire night, and did nothing but toss and turn as the horrible thoughts of being without Erik plagued my mind.

I sat up, and buttoned his vest for him, perhaps for the last time for the remainder of my life. We didn't say a word to one another, and I knew Erik was just as worried about today as I was.

"I will meet you tonight after your performance." Erik promised, breaking our awkward silence. "This I promise you."

"Erik, let's run away." I finally pleaded. "Run away from here."

I was in tears now, hysterically sobbing into his vest.

Erik scooped me up into his arms, and held me close to him, shushing me with soft coos.

"Christine, what will that do? What would running away from our problems possibly do?"

"I can't lose you, Erik. I won't lose you."

"And you won't. I will always be with you, no matter what, love. Tonight, like you promised, we will seal our bond forever more. I will be watching you tonight, watching as our music soars once again."

He lifted my head from his chest, and wiped away my tears.

"I love you, Christine, and that will never change."

He kissed me one last time, before rising and heading to the door.

"Wish me luck today, love."

"Good luck."

And with that, he disappeared from the flat. Would I ever see him again? Would I ever get to kiss him again? I wasn't sure, and the suspense killed me. Just before the sun rose, I wrapped my robe around my body, and walked out onto our balcony to gaze at Phantasma. From a distance, I saw the closed gates, surrounded by mobs and mobs of people. There was music playing, and a podium where my Erik was standing. There were photographers flashing pictures of him and everything they could.

When the Phantasma clock tower struck eight a.m, Erik took a large pair of scissors and cut the ribbon that held the gates closed. Balloons rose into the air, and people began pouring into his park. I smiled, and watched as Erik's success took off. There were freaks around every corner performing small tricks, the smells of Nathan's hotdogs were already surrounding me, and the sounds of excited cries coming from every ride were rising in the air. Erik was a genius, and his park would certainly soar to greatness.

My heart raced all day long, wondering when Mr. Gumpertz would show his face. For most of the day, I stood there watching the crowds of people carry on. When the late afternoon came, I decided to dress and get my way to the opera house. Trying to push past the crowds of people was extremely hard, and it was even harder with Gustave in my arms. But once I made it there, I walked back stage and peeked to find Meg dancing and singing in front of a very large crowd. I giggled as she pranced around on stage in a bathing suit, singing to the lyrics of "Bathing Beauty."

"Ah, Christine."

I turned around to see Mr. Squelch standing there.

"The master instructed me to show you to your dressing room."

"Have you seen him?" I asked, walking beside Mr. Squelch.

"Not since opening this morning. He's been around to every attraction making sure that it's running properly."

"Oh…." was all I said before Mr. Squelch showed me into my dressing room. It resembled my one from Paris, mirror and all. I placed Gustave down on the carpet, and turned as Mr. Squelch went around the corner and came back carrying a beautiful glittering gown.

"The master has instructed that you wear this tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Squelch."

"You're very welcome. There are a few more acts before you, so relax and get ready."

Once he left, I plopped down at my vanity, only to find a single red rose laying there with a sealed note attached to it. I gasped, and picked up the note to read what ever it said. It smelled like Erik's cologne, and I wanted nothing more than for him to be standing here with me right now.

"_My Dearest Wife,_

_I could not have dreamt up Phantasma without you. You mean everything to me, and even when I'm gone my love will still surround you. Do not ever feel alone, Christine. All you have to do is think about me, and I shall be there in an instant. My love shall surround you forevermore, and tonight I know you will do beautifully. I shall be here, love, just like I had promised I would. Just remember that no matter what happens tonight, that you have made me the happiest man on earth._

_Always and Forever_

_Erik…"_

I wasn't sure why he had written this letter, but placed it down the moment Meg came bouncing into my dressing room.

"Christine, my first performance went well! Can you believe it?"

She picked Gustave up into her arms, and the boy stuck out his tongue like Erik taught him to do.

"Christine, is something wrong?"

"Wha-No, I'm fine, Meg."

"Then get dressed. You're on after Miss Fleck."

While Meg entertained Gustave, I went behind my changing wall, and slipped the dress over my body. I wasn't sure how I looked, but came out from around it, only to have Meg's eyes grow wide with amazement.

"You look so beautiful, Christine."

I took a seat at my vanity, and looked at myself in the mirror. I did, but with Erik not here to tell me how beautiful I looked, I couldn't believe it.

After placing Gustave down on the floor again, Meg lovingly took my hair, and pinned it up into a bun with a shimmering butterfly pin that was laying there beside my rose.

"There, now you look absolutely stunning."

"I don't know if I can do this, Meg. I'm so worried that I'll get stage fright."

"Stage fright?" she questioned. "How could you get stage fright? Christine, you sang in front of a huge audience numerous times back in Paris. Don't be silly. You'll do great."

I hugged her, and at that exact moment, Dr. Gangle came through the door.

"Christine, you're on in five minutes."

When the door closed again, Meg helped me to my feet.

"Gustave and I will be watching from behind the stage. You'll do great."

My heart pounded as I walked towards the stage area. I only hoped once I was there that I would see Erik sitting there smiling down at me. Dr. Gangle introduced me, and as the crowd went wild, I approached center stage. There were millions of people clapping and waiting for me to sing, all but the one person I had wanted to be there. I searched every private box, every balcony and every seat I could see. I had hoped to find him, but as the music started, all hope was lost. But how could I sing if I couldn't spot him? How could I go on if he were laying hurt somewhere due to Mr. Gumpertz?

But then I remembered the note he had left me. I could do this, I had to do this….And so I did.

"_Who knows when love begins. Who knows what makes it start. One day it's simply there alive inside your heart….."_

My voice filled the auditorium, and the people's hearts. There I was for the first time since Paris singing again. How greatly that sensation made me feel at home. I sang, sang for all of Coney Island, sang for all of Phantasma, and for Erik.

"_Life may be fleeting, love lives on!_

_Life may be fleeting…..Love lives on."_

By the end of my song, the cheers and applause of my audience was so loud I was sure the windows would crack. Roses were thrown at my feet, and I bowed, still fearing for Erik….where ever he was. When the curtain closed, I turned to head off stage, a large crowd congratulating me as I tried to push past them. My whole world slowed down the moment I spotted Erik walking towards me. It was as if there was a special path made just for him. He was no longer wearing his flesh colored mask, no he looked like the old Phantom again. I smiled as he stepped closer and closer. But just as he was a few feet away, a cloaked figure stepped out in front of him, and for a moment it looked like he had punched Erik in the chest as he passed by. But when the figure was gone, Erik was left standing there clutching his chest that was gushing blood. No, no! This couldn't be happening. I rushed towards him, and grabbed hold of Erik just as he collapsed into my arms.

"Darling…."

Everyone around me was screaming and yelling for help as I held my husband's dying body in my arms. I removed his hand away from his chest to notice that he was gushing blood.

"No…."

"He….He stabbed me….." Erik managed to cringe.

He was gasping for breath, as I pressed my hand tightly against his wound.

"I…."

I was sobbing hysterically, not knowing what to do. This wasn't how the night was supposed to end. We were supposed to make love, we were supposed to be happy.

"Y…You sang beautifully, Christine." he smiled, and touched my cheek, his arm trembling.

"You saw me?"

"I…I…wouldn't have missed it for….the world."

"I love you…."

"I….I lo-love…."

And then I kissed him. My tears fell heavily onto his face as I continued crying. I never left his mouth, never letting our kiss end. But soon, his arms had fallen limp at my side, and his breathing had stopped. No…..No, I wouldn't allow this to be the end.

"Angel?" I called his name, not wanting to believe that he was dead. "Angel? Angel, answer me!"

But he didn't, and I was pulled away by Nadir.

"Christine, stop, come with me."

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, watching strange men pull Erik's lifeless body away from me. "No! No!"

I fought him with all my might, but Nadir pulled me away from the stage as cameras flashed. I was hitting Nadir, trying to get back to Erik's body.

"Let me go!" I demanded. "Let me go!"

"Come, Christine." Nadir beckoned. "Get changed and we'll go to the infirmary to discuss the arrangements."

"Arrangements?" I sobbed. "Arrangements?"

"Yes, you must identify the body."

"Did I not just see my husband, the love of my life die? Did he not just die in my arms! And now you want me to relive that horror!"

"Christine, calm down."

"Calm down? He was your friend, Nadir! You're acting as if his death meant nothing!"

But Nadir wasn't listening. No, he through me into my dressing room and waited outside until I changed. I was a complete wreck, my body trembled and shook as I changed back into my dress, a dress Erik had bought me, a dress he enjoyed seeing me in. Afterwards, I came out, and Nadir interlocked his arm with my own as we descended toward the Coney Island infirmary. My heart was in my throat as I got closer and closer to a white privacy drape. I couldn't bear the thought of having to walk behind it and see my Erik laying there lifeless and pale. That wasn't how I wanted to remember him. When I was only a few feet away, I turned to Nadir and buried my head into his chest.

"Nadir, I….I can't do this."

"Yes, yes you can, Christine. We'll do it together."

And just like that, he and I went behind the drape. I could have died the moment I saw my angel laying there. He was on a table, his eyes closed and his clothes stained in blood, huge amounts of blood. I rushed to his broken body, and sobbed. Never had I ever sobbed so hard before.

"Erik…..please, please don't leave me. I love you, I love you with all my heart!"

And then, as if my prayers had been heard, I felt a boney hand place itself on my back. I gasped, and turned to see that it was Erik's! Confused, I gazed at Erik's face, to notice that his eyes were now open.

"Erik?"

Nadir instantly covered my mouth with his hand to shush me, and glanced back to make sure no body had heard me. What was going on?

"Christine, you must stay in character."

"Character?"

It was then, that a cloaked figure came around the corner of our drape, the same cloaked figure that I had seen stabbing Erik. How badly I wanted to scream, but I stayed quiet like Nadir told me to do. Once inside, the figure pulled back his hood, only to reveal Raoul as Erik's assailant.

"Raoul?"

At this point, Erik gently sat up, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a masticated and torn balloon that was taped to the right side of his chest. Erik pulled it away, and cringed.

"You could have been a little easier on me, DeChagney." he growled. "It would have torn one way or another."

But I was so confused. Just moments ago, I had thought I lost the love of my life, and now it was turning out to be nothing more than some sort of paradox.

"What is going on!" I gasped.

Nadir sat me down beside Erik, and Raoul stepped forward.

"Christine, I'm sorry, we should have told you about this, but it was our only way to free the both of you."

"By faking Erik's death?"

Raoul nodded.

"I talked to some of the authorities over in Paris. All search parties have been called off for you. The Phantom on the other hand was still wanted. So, I knew the only way out was…."

"Through his death." I added.

"Right. The papers will have the word out tomorrow morning."

"But what about Erik's park? Surely they'll see him walking around."

It was then that Erik took over.

"Ah, I believe I can fill you in on that, love. No body knows what Mister E looks like. Besides a few of my loyal employees, no one knew who Mister E was. Until today at the opening ceremony, that is."

"You wore the flesh mask." I gasped.

"Yes, and will continue to do so from now on. Tonight, however when I was backstage, I wore-"

"The white one! The one the Phantom wears…."

"Exactly. It wasn't Mister E who died tonight, it was the Phantom of the opera. I'm terribly sorry, love, but Raoul swore to me not to tell anyone about this besides Nadir. It had to seem real."

Erik pulled me into his arms, and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Raoul met up with me this afternoon with his plan. He made some fake blood and filled a balloon with it before attaching it to my chest. The only thing left to do now, is to dispose of the Phantom's body."

"How will you do that, Raoul?" I asked.

"I've decided to fill a casket with dirt and burn it. When the press asks why he wasn't buried, I'll add in that no body knew his name. The story will be out all over Coney Island by the morning and should hit Paris by next week."

"And Mr. Gumpertz?" I asked.

"We're going to hide your husband in a secret place for a while. Just until Mr. Gumpertz starts believing that the Phantom is dead. Afterwards you and him shall move elsewhere in Phantasma…That's when you will court Erik as if he is a completely new man."

I threw my arms around Raoul, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Raoul! Thank you!"

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for me, Lotte."

And then, Erik held out his hand to him, something I thought Erik would never do.

"Thank you, boy."

They shook hands like gentleman, before breaking away and getting back into character. I pressed my lips to Erik, never wanting to break away again.

"You owe me something…." I cooed.

"And you will get it, Erik promises."

"Erik has to stay here a while longer until the death certificate comes through. Then, later tonight I'll hold his cremation. From there, he'll be moved to our safe house. Nadir will take you there now to await his arrival."

I nodded, and kissed Erik one last time.

"Now don't ruin this." he said. "I'm dead, remember?"

Just thinking about him dying was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I was an actress after all, and as soon as I stepped foot out of the infirmary, I was met with the hungry press, all begging to know who the Phantom was…Cameras flashed, and journalists crowded me as Nadir pushed us through. I wasn't sure where he would take me, but I didn't care. We were free, finally free from Mr. Gumpertz's grasp, free from the thought of losing one another, and tonight, I would stay awake awaiting Erik's arrival, for when he did, we would spend the night fulfilling our needs for one another's body, making love for the first time in our entire lives, we would both feel what love really felt like.

* * *

**Wow, what a twist...huh? Anyway, just to let everyone know this will be a 45-50 chapter story. Oh, and I guess you all know what the next chapter holds...Alot of you have been anticipating this for a while...Just be warned if there are any little kids reading this story or if you're not into that sort of thing. The whole chapter is mostly just that. Just giving you all a fair warning, I try not to be too discriptive, but I'm not under descriptive either. Thanks again everyone! please review! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Christine's POV**

Erik's new safe house was nearly on the other end of Coney Island. Nadir pulled me along, past the dark, deserted streets of Coney Island, until we arrived at an old apartment building. He showed me to the top floor, into a room nearly the size of my closet. There was an old bed, and a desk, but nothing more.

"It's not much," Nadir began, lighting a small candle to illuminate the room. "But it shall have to do until everything gets back to normal."

I took a seat on top of the piles of blankets covering the bed, and looked out the window.

"Thank you, Nadir." I said. "For everything."

He smiled, and approached the door.

"Sleep well, Christine. In the morning, your new life shall begin."

And then I was left to wait. I sat there as still as could be, looking out the window, wondering when Erik would join me. It was so painful having to sit there without him. I had nearly lost him, but now that I knew he was still alive, I wanted nothing more than to spend the entire night wrapped within his arms. Hanging on the wall, there was a small clock, and at each hour it would send out a small, melodic chime. I had sat through three sessions by the time the door opened again. It was midnight now, and when I turned, Erik was walking through the door, still wearing his blood covered clothing. It was as if he had died, and I was seeing a ghost walking through the door.

"Erik…" I cried his name as I instantly rose from the bed and flew into his arms. It was as if I needed to do this, as if I needed to feel his body around my own, just to make sure that he really was here and I wasn't dreaming. No, he was here. I felt his heart beating through his shirt, smelled the wonderful musk of his cologne, and at last, sensed his arms wrapping themselves around my body. Erik was here, he was here and not gone, not bleeding and here-with me!

"I am all right, love." he assured, hugging me close. "I promise you that I meant no harm by faking my death."

"I'm not mad, Erik." I cooed. "Just relieved."

"Nobody saw me leave the infirmary. It's over now, love. The coffin was set ablaze and the Phantom is forever gone."

I lifted my head, and placed my hand gently over his chest.

"No he's not, Erik. The Phantom will always be here,inside your heart. He's the one I first fell in love with."

"I'm a complete mess, Christine. Let me freshen up and I promise you that I'm yours." Erik rose from the bed. "If you will still have me, that is?"

"I've wanted you since the moment I said "I love you."

And then I kissed him gently on the lips. Erik broke away, and headed to the other side of the room to clean up. While he was preoccupied with that, I made myself comfortable on the bed, laying there watching Erik as he began undressing. He was standing there in the light of the candle, his shadow casting itself against the wall. Every movement he made sent shivers down my spine. His scars that were plastered over the flesh of his back glowed as he stood there wiping them with a moist cloth. How badly I wanted to approach him and run my fingers over each one, just to tease him. My eyes had only been concentrating on them, until I noticed his trousers coming loose. No, he couldn't take them off, not now,not yet.

"Erik?" I called his name, waiting for him to answer me, but instead, he turned around. Oh, just the sight he had given me caused a groan to escape my throat. His chest was glowing in the candle light, pale and wet from the wash cloth. His scars were begging to be touched, even the ones that stretched from his collarbone, down his body and disappeared beneath his trousers. But when my eyes made it to his trousers, he was standing there before me, his trousers open and hanging loosely around his waist. I never had a man stand before me in such a way, and it was extremely breathtaking.

"Yes?" he finally asked me, our eyes looking into one another's, as our bodies slowly came together like a magnetic force. As I laid there against the pillows, Erik slowly leaned down like a snake wrapping its coils around its prey. His arms supported himself on the mattress behind my head, as his legs wrapped against my own. Never had we ever moved like this. It was like watching Don Juan and Aminta dance, only this wasn't Don Juan, this was Erik and I. How we had danced that night on stage was exactly how our bodies were coming together now in bed. I was left completely breathless just by his seductive movements, even the look in his eye was leaving me wanting to pounce on him.

I don't know what made me do so, but I couldn't hold back from not touching him any longer and found myself lifting both hands and placing them on his moist stomach. He seductively shuddered against my touch, as my fingers began to trace each scar up his chest. His eyes closed in pure ecstasy, as I teased a scar that was wrapped around his right nipple, tracing my finger around it numerous amounts of time. When I noticed how much he seemed to be enjoying it, I took him by surprise and placed my mouth over the exact same scar, tasting its moist surface and soapy flavor. His breath instantly became lodged within his throat, and I felt his hand slowly pry my mouth away from his chest. When I did so, his malformed lips flew to my own, kissing me with a fierce need. I groaned, causing a wonderful vibration in both of our mouths as my warm tongue danced with his deathly cold one. I tasted everything, I tasted his cold saliva, and his chilled breath forcing itself into the back of my throat. When I couldn't take another moment, I sucked on his bottom lip, a gesture that sent his soul instantly flying.

"_Oh, Christine…"_

My fingers gently traced his scars again, this time starting at his shoulders, and running all the way down his chest, over his stomach, and continuing to follow them beneath his trousers. Even though the fabric was loose around his waist, once my hands were inside of them, Erik's entire body tensed. My fingers were tracing the scars that were wrapped around the tops of each thigh, tracing their course and coming back out of his trousers again to trace upward.

"_Oh, angel, that feels so good." _he sighed into my shoulder.

I continued doing this, Erik beginning to kiss the side of my neck. A new sensation tore through my body as the feeling of his lips kissing the flesh below my ear began. I cried out and began running my hands quicker over his body.

"_Oh….does my Christine enjoy that?" _he breathlessly gasped in between kisses.

But I couldn't answer him, for I was laying there at a loss for words.

"_Erik! Yes, please don't stop."_

_"Erik doesn't plan to." _he softly cried, lightly brushing my hair with his fingers.

As his lips continued to seduce me, I felt his hands snake themselves around my back and begin unbuttoning my dress. As his musical fingers maneuvered each one, he would curse under his breath in between kisses. To make things easier for him, I rolled Erik over, and placed myself on his chest so that I was laying on him. As his hands continued to work on my dress, I placed my lips to his ear and began gently kissing it.

"_Oh, mon ange….yes…"_

Just the sound of his groans heightened my pleasure, and I continued, feeling the last button of my dress finally coming undone. When his cold hands found their way to the flawless flesh of my back, I deeply sighed to this new sensation.

"You are so beautiful, Christine."

I pressed a kiss to his lips, and smiled.

"You haven't seen any part of me yet."

Yes, when I had given myself to Erik nearly a year ago, we were naked, but close to being in complete darkness. Then again, when I had tried to show him my body a few months ago, he nearly had an attack before any of my clothes could come off.

"Don't you wonder what I look like, Erik?" I seductively asked.

"Yes, mon ange." he cooed. "But Erik does not deserve to feast his eyes on something so beautiful."

Erik propped himself up on his elbows and for the first time, I lowered my dress, letting it pool at my waist. I'll never forget the look in his eyes the moment they lowered to my bare chest. He seemed nervous at first, but his expression quickly slipped away, leaving him with tears welling up into his eyes. I wasn't sure why he was crying, but watched him as he plopped back against his pillow, tears pouring down his face and a joyful smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Erik? Erik, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Christine…" he sobbed. "Y-You are so beautiful…So, so beautiful. Erik has never seen a woman's bare chest before his own very eyes. Books, yes-but…"

"Erik, please don't cry." I said. "Please don't act as if I'm giving this to you as a gift."

Erik instantly sat up, and placed my hands into his own.

"Yes," he assured. "A gift. And what a beautiful gift it is, Christine."

I looked down at his scarred hands, my finger spinning around his wedding band that he still had on his ring finger.

"I love you, Erik." I looked into his blue, teary eyes. "And tonight will not be a gift. I'm doing this because I wish to."

Erik lifted my hands to his lips, and pressed tiny kissed to them.

"Erik will try to satisfy Christine. He will do his best."

I smiled, and laid back against the mattress. Erik's body was trembling now, as he too, leaned over me, supporting most of his weight on his elbows. He was staring down at my chest as if staring down at a new instrument. I knew Erik was inexperienced with the woman body, but I already knew he was wondering about it, wondering about how to play it, how to make music erupt from its very core. But I didn't want to tell him what to do, didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. No, instead, I reached out for one of his trembling hands and placed it over my left breast. We both gasped in ecstasy as his hand made contact with it. My world began to spin around me, as his fingers explored each crevice of my chest. Laying down was something nearly impossible once his fingers began playing me like one of his instruments. I was sucking at his neck, and wrapping my legs around his waist as our love continued to grow. My body was warm inside, and screaming to be touched by him. I gasped loudly and threw my head back as his lips replaced his hands that were touching my breasts.

"_Erik…."_

"_Yes, say it again, mon ange…"_ he begged in between kisses. _"Call out Erik's name again."_

Erik plopped me back against the mattress again, and began running his hands up and down my bare thighs. His touch was like an electric shock to my body, and I wanted more! more! more! My fingers began tracing his scars again, up and down his chest and back into his trousers. But once I was there, I left the usual scars behind, and began tracing one that I knew all too intimately. There was one scar I had seen the night I had pleasured Erik a few months ago. It started at his inner thigh, and wrapped around it entirely before stretching all the way to his manhood and ending midway down his shaft. My finger traced it slowly, causing him to only groan even louder.

"_You're driving your Erik mad." _he cooed into my curls. "_Mad, love! Completely mad."_

But I didn't stop. Soon, my finger left his scar completely alone, and replaced it with my entire hand. The moment I began stroking him, he weakened at the knees, supporting his weight with his arms. His body shuddered as my strokes got harder and longer.

"_Yes, love…"_ he moaned. "_Just like that."_

As I laid there pleasing him, I soon felt his hands trying to do the same to me. I tensed as I felt my undergarments being pulled down my legs, and once he was touching me, my sex drive only heightened.

"_Yes…Oh, Erik…"_

My strokes became harder on him, only increasing his orgasms.

We were at the brink of exploding, at the brink of breaking. I wanted to make love to him so badly, and I wanted to do it right.

"_I need you, Erik_…" I groaned, kissing him fiercely again. _"I need this, now…"_

"_Me too, love…yes, me too."_

I began to maneuver myself, but Erik caught my body in his arms and looked me in the eyes, nearly breathless.

"You're sure, Christine?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to make love to you, Erik. If you want to, that is?"

Erik laid me back against the pillows, caressing my cheek with his hand.

"Oh, Christine, I've wanted to do this since the moment I met you."

When I felt him shifting between my legs, I stopped him, gently stroking his cheek with my hand.

"No, Erik, not this way."

His face sunk.

"….A-Am I doing something wrong?"

"No. I wanted to make love to _you_, Erik."

"Me?" he questioned. "H-How…"

But before I could answer him, I pressed him against the mattress, and crawled into his lap, letting his desire sink deep into my body. The moment I did so, he gasped loudly, letting his body arch off the mattress.

"_C-Christine_…."

I had never done this before. No, when I had sex with Erik a year ago, he had been on top of me. I had let him do everything, but now….now it was my turn. Erik was nervous at first, only watching my face as I writhed on top of him, his eyes pressing shut and opening as his pleasure came in slow waves. He watched my every facial expression, making sure that I too was getting pleasure from this. Soon, we were both comfortable, and his hands placed themselves on the tops of my thighs, pressing me down even deeper on him. I cried out in pleasure, riding him as he moved with my movements, thrust his body up into my own, pleasing me with every ounce he could.

"_Christine!..Yes! Oh, harder...Yes, just like that."_

I rode him as if riding one of the Phantasma horses, never wanting this to end. I never expected him to do so, but at one point, Erik flipped me over and took control, thrusting deep into my body, only causing me to call out his name. I couldn't get enough of him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, arching my body off the mattress as high as I could, wanting him to get as deep as he could within me.

"_I love you, Christine…" _he orgasmically grunted into my ear. "_Oh, yes, I love you, I love you….Sing for me…"_

"_I..I love you, Erik."_

I was so close to finishing, so close and I knew Erik was nearly there as well. Our bodies were covered in sweat as our love only deepened for one another. I kissed every crevice of his deformity as our orgasms continued. And then, in Erik's final thrust, something happened, something that had happened the night he and I had sex on-we both finished together. This was how someone made love. This was what making love felt like…Erik and I didn't just make love, we created it…we had moved our bodies together as if dancing to one of his arias. We had created something beautifully, and there was no doubt that we would find the urge to create this beautiful love again soon.

A few seconds after finishing, Erik didn't pull away from me. No, he leaned over me, gazing down at my body, gasping for air and smiling in satisfaction.

"That was absolutely breathtaking, Christine."

I pressed a kiss to his heart, and smiled.

"Yes, it was." I placed my hand over his heart. "Your heart even cooperated."

Erik smiled, and leaned his body over my own again.

"Curse my heart. Oh, Christine, every attack was worth it if to only feel that bond with you once more."

He pressed a kiss to my neck, and a few moments later, I felt hot tears burning my flesh.

"Erik?"

"Oh, Christine…No one has ever…" he paused, lifting his tear soaked face from my curls. "Not even a whore-"

"Shhh…Erik, please, it's all right."

I wiped his tears away, and held him to my body once again.

"Oh, Christine. No woman has ever allowed me to do such a thing with them. And yet, tonight, you accepted me, with open legs, as if I were no different than any other man."

"You're not. You and I made love, Erik." I kissed him lovingly. "You're a wonderful lover…"

"Re-really?"

"Yes." I assured. "The best. I don't care what anyone else ever did, or didn't do with you. Tonight, I made love to you, Erik… We both made love to each other and that's all that matters. We belong to one another now. Forever more. If anything, any woman who would ever turn you away is the one missing out."

This instantly boosted Erik's self esteem, for he laughed as he began crying again, and passionately kissed me. We made love two more times that night, falling asleep halfway through the third time, only stopping because his heart began bothering him. I was not angry, for it had stayed all right through the first two times, allowing us to completely finish. I wasn't sure how long I had stayed asleep, but woke only when I heard a small mumbling from beside me. It was still dark outside, and when I rolled over, Erik's entire body was jerking and sweating.

"No…" he cried out. "Please, stop!"

My poor angel. He was having a nightmare. There were a few times before that I would roll over during the night and hear him mumbling things in his sleep, but never had his body ever jerked like this. To calm him down, I placed my hand on his shoulder, only causing him to fly awake into an upright position, his arms feeling around his chest and stomach.

"Erik…"

He was gasping for breath and checking over his body, still mumbling small things as he did so.

"The whip…" his hands fingered over his ribs. "Yes, one, master, two, master…"

He buried his face into his hands, and continued counting.

"…Four, master, five, master!"

"Erik…"

I wrapped my arms around his body, and pressed his head to my bare chest.

"I'm here, Erik."

"C-Christine?"

"Yes, shhh….it's all right."

"My master-"

"Is not here." I assured. "It was just a dream, darling."

"It was so horrible, Christine. Oh, so horrible…. Master was angry with Erik, so angry. Erik had refused to show his face so master punished him. Erik was pushed to his knees and stripped of his clothing."

Tears rushed to my eyes as Erik continued. How could anyone treat my angel like that? Erik was so special, and such a wonderful person. How could someone want to hurt him?

"Erik, tell me what happened. Was it a dream? Or were you dreaming about something that really happened?"

We both laid back down, and I held him to my body within the darkness of our room.

"Everything that Erik dreams about are memories from his childhood. Everything that ever happens is real, and it happened."

This got me thinking about the scar Erik had on his manhood. Yes, I had seen it, yes, I had touched it, but where did it come from? I knew where some of the scars came from on Erik's body, but this one I was curious about. Surely it was something horrible, and I usually tried refraining myself from asking him about such things. But we were on the subject now, and it wouldn't hurt to ask…right?

"Erik? Could I ask you something? And just know that if you don't feel comfortable about answering it, you don't have to."

Erik looked down at me, his hand running itself over my bare thigh that was beneath the blankets.

"Christine has laid here with her Erik all night long. She has comforted him through his nightmares. Surely answering a simple question would be the least he could do for her."

"It's not a simple question, Erik. It's about your scars, and I know how talking about them brings back horrible memories."

"No, Christine." he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "Answering a question about that would be of no harm. I am reminded about them every day. I am reminded about them when I dress, when I undress, when I bathe myself. They are always there, and when my fingers brush over them in the midst of bathing or dressing, those memories flash through my mind. Each one holds a different story, and when my fingers brush over each one, those stories turn into memories, memories that begin playing in my mind the instant of any contact. I hear the screams, I hear the crowds laughing, I hear my master shouting at me. Then I see. I see myself being hurt, I see the crowds, I see my master-No, answering a question will do no harm."

"I wish I could make those memories disappear from your mind, Erik."

"No, Christine, that's not possible. I myself have tried everything in my power to do just that. No, some things never go away. The past never dies."

"How did you get the scar?"

"Which scar?" Erik motioned to his naked, scarred body. "As you can see, I have many."

I ran my hand down beneath the blankets, over the top of his thigh, and began tracing the scar that stretched down to his manhood.

"Ah, my Christine is interested in that one. How did I not guess?"

His tears were instantly gone, and I saw him slightly smile.

"I first saw it the night I pleasured you a few months ago. But, I didn't want to ask you about it."

"That was a painful one." he replied, brushing his fingers through my curls. "I was eight years old."

"Eight?" I gasped. "Who would have don-"

"My master." Erik interrupted. "You see, in the camp I was condemned to, the gypsies had yearly rituals. One ritual they had was a yearly courting celebration. It was during my first spring with them, and when I heard about it, I wanted to watch. My master being the horrid monster that he was, locked me in my cage when I begged him to let me watch the celebration. So, I disobeyed him."

"What did you do?"

"I picked the lock on my cage and got out. It was such a beautiful celebration, Christine. All the gypsies were gathered around a roaring fire, there was music, and young gypsies dancing. Young adult boys and girls would dance around the fire, never staying with one dance partner. As I watched from a distance, I soon learned that the game of it all was to keep one another guessing. I was entranced by such a beautiful thing. By the end of the music, each of the boys were matched with one of the girls by the way they danced with one another. In their country, it was said that a beautiful match can only be made through the music their bodies make during a dance. So after they were matched, each couple wandered off towards a tent. Well, I was curious, curious to know what happened next. So instead of going back to my cage like I should have done, I walked the same path the couples did. When I was outside of the first tent, I heard noises, and only wished to peek inside. When I did, I saw a boy and a girl on top of one another without any clothes on."

"Erik, I'm so sorry…."

"Don't be, I was stupid and curious. An eight year old doesn't know anything about that. So I stood there watching for a few moments. But the girl seen me, and screamed. She screamed so loud that it hurt my ears. This had the whole camp in an uproar, and they came to her defense. But this was the least of my worries, for when my master grabbed hold of me, I soon learned that the girl I had spied on was his niece."

I gasped. "Oh, no…."

"Oh, yes. My master was furious and wouldn't listen to me when I tried to get my innocent story out. I didn't know….I swore this to him, but he had it within his mind that I knew what sex was, and that I was purposely after her. So that night, he grabbed his bullwhip and dragged me deep into the woods. He tied both of my hands behind my back, and forced me to my knees. Over and over again he cracked the whip against my back and chest. But then, when he was satisfied with the blood he had spilt, he tore away my trousers."

"_I'll make sure you never get it up!" _Erik mimicked his master the best he could. "_You will never get the chance to rape innocent gypsies!"_

"What made it so sad was that I didn't know what he was talking about. Up? Rape? But that night, I came to know everything about it, and what I had seen his niece doing. My master cracked the whip against my thigh, the end of it wrapping around my leg tightly, before coming undone again. Then it came down over my manhood. I cried, oh, how I cried at the pain. I was bleeding and screaming…But the horror was far from over. That night, my master made me his, he raped me….."

"Erik, stop." I pleaded, pressing his head to my chest. "Just stop….."

My voice became soft, and I was rocking him in my arms.

"I love you…I'm sorry, I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. You had a right to know."

And without another word, we both fell back into a dreamless slumber, caressing one another's bodies once again, for in a few hours, our new life would begin. But making love to him again was something I anticipated on doing more than anything else, and then laying within his arms again for a lifetime…

* * *

**See, clean and fluffy-(I Hope) Plus, you got to find out a small bit about Erik's past. Some of you have asked when this story takes place, it takes place right after POTO probably round the early early 1900s. Please, please, please review! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Christine's POV**

The Phantom was indeed dead. By the following morning, there were newspapers spreading the news about the Phantom and his mysterious death. Pictures of his burning coffin and pictures of me caressing his body filled the front page. Being away from Erik was the hardest thing, but it was keeping him safe and that's all that mattered. Mr. Gumpertz stayed out of our lives and went his own way to try and build his own park as Phantasma soared to greatness. Erik and I only met at night for a short time, looking as if we were courting for the first time. By the end of Phantasma's first season, Erik had so much money that he was able to move us out of the clock tower and into a secluded home on the other end of Coney Island. No matter how many seasons Mr. Gumpertz attempted to stay open, he struggled greatly against Phantasma and wound up going bankrupt and was forced to close after only two struggling seasons.

As the coast slowly cleared, Erik began spending more time with me, eventually staying with me overnight and then moving back in. It felt wonderful to have him laying beside me, and my life seemed entirely complete.

"Mother…"

I heard my name being called early one morning, only to roll over and see Gustave standing at my bedside in his night clothes, his stuffed bear clutched in his hands. My son was five, and absolutely beautiful. As each day passed, I began seeing more and more of Erik in him. Though, lately, he's been having terrible nightmares that would leave him rushing to our bedroom for comfort.

"Gustave?" I sat up, running my hand through my curls. "What is it, pumpkin?"

"I…I had a nightscare again."

I looked over beside me to see that Erik's spot was empty. It usually always was. I sighed, and let him crawl in beside me.

"They can't hurt you, Gustave." I promised, running my fingers through his blonde locks. "They are dreams and nothing more."

"But they seem so real, mother."

"Just rest, Gustave. It's still extremely early."

I waited a while until my son was asleep again, before I got out of bed to go find Erik. After checking the time and seeing that it was nearly three in the morning, I instantly knew where Erik was. The door to his office was closed, and after opening it, I found what I had been searching for. There at his desk, was Erik slumped over his work, fast asleep. I worried for Erik every moment of everyday, mostly because his attacks were happening more frequently now than ever. Just last season, my husband had an attack that left him bedridden for nearly the entire season. But I had enough knowledge about what needed to be done on a daily basis in Phantasma, that I was able to keep things going for him.

"Erik?" I stood behind him, softly calling his name, and placing my finger against his neck to feel his pulse. I sighed in relief when I realized that he was just sleeping.

"Erik…" I massaged his shoulders, until he groaned and awoke from his slumber.

"W-What time is it?" he groggily asked.

"Three in the morning."

Erik ran his fingers through his small strands of hair and sighed.

"I need to get ready for work."

"You should sleep, Erik. Gustave and I worry for you."

But Erik didn't listen, only gathered to his feet and kissed me lightly.

"It's Phantasma's opening day, love, and I'd be damned to miss it."

"I know what today is."

"Right, and tonight, is your opening show. Bring Gustave and yourself to my dormitory this afternoon and we'll have lunch together."

And with that, Erik was gone. Seeing that I couldn't sleep, I found myself making breakfast, and once it was ready, my son came wandering out into our kitchen. He took a seat in his usual spot, and sipped on his glass of apple juice.

"Mother, where's papa?"

"He won't be joining us this morning, pumpkin." I said, placing some pancakes down in front of him. "He's working."

Gustave placed his head down on the table.

"He never eats with us."

"That's not true." I said, sitting down across from him. "He was home all last season."

"And he was sick, so he had to eat in his room."

"He invited us to have lunch with him today."

Gustave's spirits instantly lifted.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yes, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Can we go to Phantasma today, mother? Maybe I'll be tall enough to ride the coaster this season."

My son loved Phantasma with his whole heart and wanted to explore everything, but sadly, he was still a small boy, and Erik forbid him to ride the attractions that he wasn't tall enough to ride on.

"We'll see, Gustave." I told him. "First we have to finish some business for your father."

Gustave groaned.

"What sort of business?"

"Your father has asked me to drop off some forms to uncle Nadir's first aid station, and then I have to pop in and see uncle Raoul for a few moments."

"Yes, mother."

While I cleaned up from breakfast, Gustave dressed and sat himself down at the piano in the main room. Erik had been slowly teaching him how to play, but those lessons came few and far between due to how busy he always was.

"Come on, Gustave, it's time to go."

After hitting a few more keys, my son joined me at my side and we headed outside.

"Can't we just go see papa now?" he asked me. "I promise I'll be good and not touch anything."

"Gustave, your father probably won't be at his dormitory until noon. It's Phantasma's opening day."

"Yes, and it's hot."

I giggled, and decided to pop in to see Raoul before heading over to see Nadir. Once inside the small jewelry shop, I told Gustave not to touch anything, and greeted Raoul's mother who was standing behind the counter.

"Good morning." I said, placing some forms on the countertop.

"Good morning to you too." she said. "I see you've brought the child along with you today."

But before I could answer, Raoul came out from the back room, and scooped Gustave up into his arms.

"There he is!"

Gustave giggled, and Raoul placed him down on the counter top, something that angered his mother.

"It's been seven months since I last seen you, Gustave. You've grown so much."

"Uncle Raoul, did you bring me a present from Paris?" my son excitedly asked.

"Gustave, don't be rude." I scolded.

Raoul patted my son on the head, and smiled.

"It's quite all right, Christine, no harm done."

And then, from out of no where, Raoul produced a small package and placed it into his lap.

"There you are."

"You're going to spoil him, Raoul."

But Raoul wasn't listening, he was standing there watching my son's small hands reach into the box.

"What is it?" Raoul teased.

"A train!" my son exclaimed upon pulling the red and black tin train out of the box.

"A train? Do you want to see something neat?"

Raoul took it from my son's hands, and wound it up before placing it on the ground. Once he released it, the small train moved around, making small whistling noises as it did so.

"Wow! Thanks, uncle Raoul."

The boy hugged him, before jumping to the floor to continue playing with his new toy.

"Not on my floor, Gustave!" Raoul's mother growled. "You'll scratch the wood."

"Raoul, you know how Erik feels about you giving him gifts." I said.

"It's only but once a year, Christine. I don't see him on Christmas, so call it a late present if you truly must. Tell your husband to lighten up. How is he these days? Better than last season I hope."

I nodded.

"So far, so good." I looked behind me to see Raoul's mother starting to get furious as Gustave continued playing. "I should go before I anger your mother even more."

"I'll stop by some night. Perhaps the four of us could go to Feltman's for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, Raoul, I'll let Erik know."

After leaving, Gustave held up his train to me in excitement.

"Mother, did you see what uncle Raoul brought me."

"Yes, pumpkin, I see it."

"Could we go see papa now? Please, mother….I want to show him my new train."

I glanced towards the Phantasma clock tower, and noticed that it was nearly eleven.

"Please, and go to Nadir's after…."

We were close to Erik's office, and so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to pop in.

"All right, Gustave, but you mustn't touch anything. You know how your father hates it when you touch his things."

I approached the large building Erik's dormitory was on top of, and opened the door with a spare key Erik had given me. My son ran up the stairs, as I followed behind him. When we were finally up the last step, we were met with blue glowing lights that illuminated each wall, golden statues that stood in each corner, and a chandelier that hung down from the ceiling. I looked around each corner, finding Erik's couch and desk empty. It was apparent that he wasn't here.

"Gustave, I don't think your father is here yet."

But my son wasn't listening. He was already headed towards Erik's glass piano that was placed on the other side. My son threw back the drape that was covered on it, and began hitting random keys. I immediately hurried to his side, and threw the drape back over it.

"What did I tell you about touching things, Gustave?"

My son looked up at me, his mismatched eyes filled with sorrow and disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry, mother."

I lifted him off the glass bench, and we both stood in front of the window that faced the mobbed Phantasma.

"One day, Gustave, this will all be yours. Until your father shows you how to work things, you need to keep your hands off of them or else they won't be here for you when you grow up."

"But when will that be, mother?" my son whined. "He promised to teach me music, and he has yet to do that."

"When the time is right, Gustave, he will."

It was then that I heard footsteps, and turned to see Erik coming up the stairs with a basket in hand. He was sweating terribly, and his breathing was labored. I rushed to his side, and took the basket from his hand.

"Erik, are you all right?"

"Yes…" he stammered. "I-I wasn't expecting you so early."

To get him off of his feet, I helped him to his couch, and sat him down.

"You're dressed too heavily for the weather, darling."

I assisted him in unbuttoning his shirt a bit, to allow him to breathe easier.

"Papa, look what uncle Raoul gave me!"

My son hopped into Erik's lap, showing him the tin train.

"Oh, that was nice of him." Erik said, patting the boy's back.

"Papa, when are you going to show me how to play the piano?"

"Soon, Gustave. You're still so small. We have your whole life to do that."

As Gustave played on the floor with his train, I pulled Erik's mask off, and placed it aside.

"Feeling better, darling?"

He nodded, and reached into his basket.

"I brought us lunch. Nathan's hotdogs."

I giggled.

"How did I not guess this?"

After pulling a wrapped hotdog from the basket, I called Gustave over and he took it from my hands.

"How is Phantasma holding up?"

"Wonderful as always. Opening day is always a success for me."

"Would you like anything in particular for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know if I'll be there for dinner, love. I'll try to be home as soon as I can, but don't wait up for me. It could be a late night for all of us."

It always was. After finishing my lunch, Erik took the forms I had for Nadir out of my hand, and told me that he'd deliver them.

"Papa, could you take mother and I around Phantasma?"

Erik lifted the boy into his arms, and ruffed his blonde hair around.

"I would love to, but I can't. I will, however meet you and mother tonight at the opera house. You and I will sit in our private box together and watch her sing. All right?"

My son kissed Erik on his distorted cheek, something that Erik enjoyed greatly, and then hopped down to join me.

"I'll see you tonight at six, love." Erik promised, kissing me lovingly on the lips. "You'll sing wonderfully, like always."

"I'll see you later on, darling."

For the remainder of the afternoon, Gustave and I walked down to the beach and spent time building sandcastles and putting our feet in the water.

"Papa needs to do this with us next time." Gustave said as we headed towards the opera house.

"Yes, he does. I'll talk to him about it, pumpkin. I'm sure once Phantasma gets going he'll be able to spend more time with us."

Before going to my dressing room to get ready, I personally walked Gustave to Erik's private box. When I pulled back the curtain, Erik was no where to be found. Usually, he was here a little early, but tonight, he wasn't. Though, I knew Phantasma was probably keeping him busy, so I didn't worry, and sat Gustave down in one of the chairs.

"Pumpkin, your father is running late, but I can't stay here and wait for him to arrive."

"I won't move." he promised me. "I'll stay put, I promise."

I kissed him on the forehead, and smiled.

"I'll see you and papa after my performance."

It worried me to leave my son there alone, but I knew Erik would show up eventually. Meg was already performing, leaving me only ten minutes time to get dressed and ready to go. I frantically fixed my hair and put on my makeup as I heard the applause of the crowds from out on the stage. It was my turn now. I hurried towards the stage, as Meg was coming off it, patting me on the back and smiling.

"Warmed them up for you, Christine." she teased.

I only smiled, and stood there as Dr. Gangle introduced me like he had done hundreds of times before during the past few seasons. The crowd roared and cheered as I came out on stage to sing the new aria Erik had written for me. I searched our private box, hoping to find Erik sitting there with Gustave, but it was too dark, and I couldn't see a thing.

"_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

_And when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears_

_And when he was happy so was I_

_When he loved me…_

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other that was all_

_Just he and I together like it was meant to be._

_And when he was lonely, I was there to comfort him_

_And I knew that he loved me._

_So the years went by, I stayed the same_

_But he began to drift away, I was left alone_

_Though I waited for the day when he'd say "I will always love you."_

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought he'd look my way_

_When he smiled at me and held me, just like he'd used to do._

_When he loved me, when he loved me._

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

_When he loved me…."_

By the end of the song, everyone was cheering for me. Erik's song was beautiful, just like him, and I would tell this to him right after he met with me. I happily exited the stage, and headed to my dressing room to change so I could meet him faster. Once my regular clothes were back on, and I was ready to leave, I opened the door, only to find Gustave standing there with a look of pure horror on his face, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Gustave, what's wrong?"

The boy was trembling, and I scooped him up into my arms to calm him.

"I was-was so scared, mother. I couldn't find you anywhere. All those people-"

"Gustave, it's all right. Where's your father?"

"H-he never showed up. I got scared and came searching for you. Oh, mother, please don't be angry with me. I know I promised not to leave my seat, but I was so scared."

My heart sank within my chest as I heard the words I had been dreading. He never showed up? Erik never missed a performance ever.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

Meg had been passing by, but stopped when she saw how upset Gustave was.

"Meg, could you please watch Gustave for a while?" I begged. "Erik never showed up to tonight's performance."

"Oh, no…."

"I…I need to find him."

I already had tears in my eyes, but Meg tried to calm me down.

"Christine, I'm sure he just fell behind in his work."

I nodded, knowing secretly that Erik would never ever miss a performance even if Phantasma was burning down to the ground.

"I'll entertain Gustave for a while." Meg assured. "Go find Erik."

I was off with lightning speed, pushing past photographers who were trying to pull me aside to interview me, and crowds of people who wanted my autograph. Usually, I would give them anything they pleased, but tonight, I couldn't be bothered. I needed to find Erik.

"Sorry-Please-I'm busy."

I apologized as I passed them all, running to everyone who usually saw Erik.

"Have you seen Mister E?" I would frantically question.

But they would all answer "no."

I checked every stand, every attraction, pushing past people and crowds.

"Christine!"

I heard my name being called, only to turn and see Nadir headed towards me. I only hoped to God that he knew about Erik's whereabouts.

"Nadir, have you seen Erik? He wasn't at my performance."

Nadir caught his breath, as he hurried to my side.

"I was actually coming to ask you the very same question. He told me a few days ago that he was going to deliver order forms to me so I could order more medical supplies. He never showed up today to give them to me."

My heart burst within my chest. If he never delivered the forms to Nadir, that meant that he never left his dormitory.

"Nadir, please, come with me…."

Nadir followed me as I unlocked his dormitory door and ran up each stair, never stopping to catch my breath. How badly I wanted to come up those very stairs and find Erik hunched over his work, just unaware of the time, apologizing for everything, but I knew I wouldn't find him like that. I prepared myself for the worst, and came up the last stair to find everything how I had left it this afternoon with Gustave. Our picnic basket was still placed on the floor, and our wrappers still laying beside it. Even Erik's mask was laying on the couch from when I had removed it from his face. But Erik was not there….

"Erik?" I called his name, hoping he would answer, but he didn't. He had to be here. He wouldn't have gone out without his mask.

Suddenly, I heard a small gurgling whimper, only to turn and face my worst nightmare. Over at the glass piano, was Erik's body laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. I nearly screamed out loud as I rushed towards him. The piano keys were cracked, and covered in a splatter of blood, making it obvious that sometime after Gustave and I had left, he had an attack and fell, only to hit his head on the piano.

I had left Erik nearly five hours ago. Had he really been laying here helpless for that long? I didn't hesitate a single moment, and tore off my jacket to press it against the open wound in his head. I feared for that more than his heart due to where the wound was located. His open skull was surrounded with his arteries and veins, and at the moment it was obvious that something burst by how much blood was covering the floor.

"Erik….Erik, I'm here…."

I pressed my jacket against his skull, his mismatched eyes looking as if they were in another world.

Nadir opened Erik's shirt, and placed his stethoscope over his chest.

"He's barely alive." Nadir stated. "Help me get him to the couch."

I supported Erik's head, as Nadir and I lifted him to his feet. After placing him down on the couch, Nadir ran down the stairs of the dormitory, coming back a few moments later carrying a bag full of his supplies. All I could do was stand there in horror and watch Nadir work on Erik's lifeless body. Why? Why did I leave him today? Why didn't I stay? I should have seen the signs when he nearly collapsed after coming up the stairs.

"The glass sliced into a vein." I heard Nadir say.

"Will he be all right?" I gasped.

"Just be glad it wasn't an artery, he would have been dead by the time we found him."

When Nadir stepped away from Erik's body, I gazed down at him to see that his head was bandaged, and his breathing was labored.

"Christine, I can't promise you anything. I've done the best that I could, but it's up to Allah now. If he survives, he can't be left alone anymore. If we hadn't found him, he would have died within another hour or so. His heart is extremely weak, and every moment he is laying somewhere without help is a moment too long."

"He needs to be home, in bed."

"Not until he wakes. I'll have my cart brought over in a few hours and we'll move him home."

When I was left alone with Erik, I sobbed. Oh, how I sobbed. My poor angel, I couldn't lose him now. God had let him stay with me these past five years, and I prayed to him that he wouldn't end it now. Gustave needed his father, and I needed my angel…..I just knew that no matter what, I was never leaving his side again.

* * *

**Another chapter down in the books! Please review, and keep checking back for more chapters and my new story called "Too Dark to see a thing." I'll be posting the first chapter of that soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Christine's POV**

I spent the next twenty four hours tending to Erik, who was nearly on death's door most of the time. On top of that, I had to calm Gustave, who seemed to be more upset than I was. When night finally fell again, I was able get Gustave to sleep, and rejoined Erik who was still sleeping.

"How are you feeling?" I brushed a few locks of gray hair away from his damp face, and enlaced my fingers with his own. He lightly squeezed my hand, and his eyes opened a small bit.

"Hi." I cooed, crawling into bed beside him.

"Hi, Ch-"

"Shh…don't tire yourself."

I reached over on the night table, and grabbed the vial filled with capsules for Erik's pain.

"Nadir left these behind for your headache."

He nodded, and I placed one of them into his mouth, assisting him in tilting his head and holding the glass of water to his lips. Afterwards, he closed his eyes, and so did I. We were both extremely exhausted, and needed our rest. Though, the following morning, I was surprised when I saw him walking out into the kitchen after I had placed our breakfast on the table. Gustave smiled, as we sat down as a family to eat. Erik nearly stumbled over his chair as he attempted to sit, and I helped him the rest of the way to insure that he wouldn't fall again.

"Erik, are you sure?" I asked.

He held up his hand to assure me that he was all right, and I took a seat beside him.

"Morning, papa." Gustave said, sliding him the basket of toast. "How are you feeling?"

Erik pressed a hand to the side of his bandaged skull, and cringed. I knew his wound was paining him greatly.

"I've felt worse." he said.

I watched Erik's every move, watching him attempting to chew his breakfast as he gripped the bandage on his head. I knew it was uncomfortable for him to chew his food with the condition he was in.

"Erik," I placed my hand over his own. "I'll make you some broth if you can't handle chewing your breakfast."

Gustave stuck out his tongue in a disgusted gesture, one that caused Erik to smile. He was so much like Erik in every way, even when it came to food. What ever Erik hated, Gustave hated, and broth was one of them.

"Enough, Gustave." I said. "If you keep making that face, I'll make us all broth for dinner tonight."

"That's very kind of you, love." Erik said. "But I don't think my stomach could handle that."

"Then how about something sweet?" I kissed his neck gently, and caressed his hand that was pressing over his bandage. "I could make you a banana milkshake."

But still, Erik declined.

"No, love, I…I suddenly lost my apatite."

"Erik, you need to eat something in order to take your medicine."

"Later." was all he said before rising to his unsteady feet.

"Erik-" I tried to stand and help him, but he wouldn't take it. When he was back in our room, Gustave looked at me.

"Papa doesn't look good."

"He'll get better soon, pumpkin."

My son just stared down into his breakfast, his face filled with worriment. To cheer him up, I placed my hand over his own, and smiled.

"Hey, how about after breakfast we go to the Phantasma beach?"

This instantly lifted his spirits.

"Really?"

"Yes, your father needs to get some fresh air. Now go get ready."

My son hurried away from the table, smiling in excitement as I cleaned up. After hanging up my robe, I entered our bedroom expecting to find Erik back in bed, but he was standing in front of the wardrobe closet attempting to button up his shirt.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to work." he protested. "Ph..Phantasma needs me."

"What? And kill yourself?"

"I…I refuse to lay in bed all day when my park needs tending to. Last season was a disaster because of all those weeks I laid in bed."

I grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eyes.

"Erik, you're dying. I don't know how much longer you're going to be here, but one thing is for certain, I don't want you cutting your time with me short."

He deeply sighed, and pressed a kiss to my hand.

"Mon ange, what would you have me do?"

"Nadir says you need rest."

"I feel better."

"No you don't. You can't even eat. Just spend the day with Gustave and I. Please, Erik. Just take the day off and spend it with us."

Without another word, he nodded, and I buttoned his shirt up for him before attempting to tuck it into his loose trousers. The moment my hands were inside of them, I felt Erik grab my hand to stop me from moving any further.

"When, Christine?" Erik cooed, pressing small seductive kisses to my ear. "When was the last time we laid with one another?"

Just the thought of it made me groan. But it had been four years. Four long years since he and I had made love. Gustave was always around, and Erik was in no health to do so. Erik and I did not base our relationship on pleasure, but it was something that we both enjoyed.

"Erik, Gustave is libel to come in." I said, feeling him forcing my hand over the center of his undergarments.

I pushed myself away, and sealed his trousers.

"Besides, you're not in the right health for it."

"Oh, Christine, I need this."

"And so do I." I teased. "But if you died in the middle of it, I would never forgive myself."

"It is called _"the little death" _in France, is it not?"

I giggled, and threw his waist coat at him.

"Erik, stop teasing before you have another attack."

Gustave then came walking into our room dressed in his shorts and carrying his little red bucket.

"I'm ready to go, mother."

"We'll be off in a minute, Gustave, I just have to get dressed. Go into the closet and get our beach blanket while you're waiting."

When he was gone, I pulled a dress out of my wardrobe, and placed it on as Erik tied my back shut.

Our pace to the beach was slow due to Erik's condition, but I held onto him as we made our way to our favorite spot. Erik had bought a section of the beach last season, a small section that was for our own private use. Gustave loved going to the beach, but Erik didn't like being in the crowds. So, to make sure Gustave got to the beach as much as possible, Erik bought a small section that he could take us to in peace. As soon as our feet hit the sand, Gustave went running towards the water, while I spread the blanket out for us to sit on. What also made this section of the beach special, was the fact that there was a lot of shade. If there was one thing Erik loathed, it was getting sunburn.

"That's far enough, Gustave!" Erik called out upon watching our son scoot around the shore up to his ankles in water.

"He's just like you, Erik."

"Yes, I know. It's like watching myself as a child all over again. I don't deserve such a gift, Christine."

"No, Erik, he's not your gift." I kissed him lightly. "He's mine."

"I don't want to leave the both of you, Christine." Erik said, resting his head on his knees.

My heart sank upon hearing him say this. Leave? As in die?

"Then don't, Erik." I gasped. "Don't leave us."

Erik chuckled, and laid us back against the blanket, his hands running through my hair.

"I wish it were just that easy, Christine. It's strange…..every time I have an attack, I come across something that I am no longer able to do. It's as if my body is slowly shutting down."

I had tears in my eyes now, just thinking about him dying broke my heart.

"Oh, Christine, don't cry."

"Stay with me, Erik." I begged. "Stay with me as long as you can. I want to grow old with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I promise to stay, Christine, I promise to stay here beside you as long as I can."

"Mother, papa…" Erik and I looked up to see Gustave standing there with his little bucket in hand. "Look, I found some seashells."

Erik and I sat up, and my son reached into his bucket, bringing out five beautiful shells.

"They're wonderful, Gustave." I said.

Erik took one into his hand, looking at its texture.

"Yes, you should bring them home and sit them on your window ledge." Erik suggested.

"Will you come back down to the water with me?"

I extended my hand out to Gustave, and he helped me up. Afterwards, I pulled Erik to his feet, and helped him walk down to the water. We both stood there letting the waves crash against our feet, as Gustave sat down and let the water splash all over him. Both Erik and I giggled as he stuck his feet into the wet sand.

"Papa, could we go to the Phantasma arcade?"

It had been a long time since Erik had brought Gustave around Phantasma. Two seasons ago, Erik created the "Phantasma Arcade." It was a small warehouse filled with games and prizes. Gustave was much smaller then, but now, all he ever wanted to do was go there. Erik fingered his flesh colored mask, looking at me to give the final say. Though, the arcade would be loud, and I knew it would only cause Erik's headache to get worse.

"I don't know, pumpkin." I said. "Your father has a headache."

Gustave made a simple "Oh," before turning back to face the ocean. I knew Erik hated saying no to our son, and what he did next only amazed me.

"Gustave, what I meant was…..perhaps it would be better if we went home so I could teach you more of the piano."

"Really, papa?" he screeched. "You mean it?"

"Yes, now come along before I grow tired."

Erik was such a great father. He loved Gustave with all his heart, and I knew one day, he would take over Phantasma. When we arrived home, I cleaned the family room while Erik sat with Gustave at the piano, teaching him how to play.

"This is an E cord." Erik would say, right before hitting the correct key. Then he would make Gustave repeat it. It was such a wonderful thing seeing Erik interacting with our son. I was worried at first about Erik's patience and how well he would tolerate Gustave's many questions, but with him, Erik remained stable, answering everything Gustave wanted to know. It had been such a wonderful day, and I wished that everyday could be like this, that Erik could stop working and spend every waking moment with us. After putting Gustave to bed, and cleaning up from dinner, I entered our bedroom to turn in for the night. Our room was illuminated with tons of candles, casting eerie shadows among the wall.

"Erik?"

When I didn't get an answer, I undressed, and placed my nightgown over my head. But before I could button it, I felt Erik's cool hands already placing themselves at my bare shoulders.

"Undressing without me?" I heard him coo, placing tender kisses to the flesh of my back. I gasped at the feeling of chilled lips and icy breath against my skin, his hand slinking through the opening of my dress, and around to cup my breast.

"Erik…"

"Yes, say my name, Christine."

I spun around, and spotted Erik standing there in nothing more than his black robe, which was completely open. I placed my fingers at his chest, running them up and down the scarred flesh, as his body hungrily groaned. I don't know how it happened, but one moment I was standing, and the next, I was laying on our bed with Erik hovered over my body, his robe open and completely exposing him.

"Erik, we shouldn't." I warned, placing my hand over his heart. It was already beating rapidly, any faster and he would surely have another attack.

But Erik didn't listen, his lips hungrily found my own, forcing his cool tongue into my mouth, his hands running feverishly down my side in an attempt to remove the remainder of my nightgown.

"Touch me…" he begged. "Erik yearns for his angel's touch."

My hands were already tracing over his back from beneath the robe, but when he begged for my touch, I began moving them towards his aching core.

"Yes, Christine." he coaxed, his voice soft and seductive. "Lower-yes, keep going."

When my hand found him, I clasped his hardened desire into my palm, a loud orgasmic gasp escaping his lips upon contact.

"Yes, Christine…."

As I began pleasuring him, our lips met again, our bodies crashing against the mattress. His hands glided up my leg, caressing my inner thigh as I felt him making his way to where I ached. The moment he touched me, my body quivered. How long had it been since I last felt this sensation? Too long. I groaned, as his fingers pleasured me as my hand did the same to him. I never knew when Erik was going to leave this world, and I wanted to do this every night until it happened. I sighed, and called out his name, kissing his neck, and trailing my kisses down every inch of his body. I kissed his inner thigh, as his eyes closed and back arched off the mattress. But I was far from done. Once again, like on the night many years ago, I took him fully into my mouth. His back only arched higher as I kissed every inch of his manhood, his labored breath escaping his body.

"Oh, mon ange…yes."

I paid attention to his breathing as I continued to please him, his hands running through my curls as his pleasure over took his body like an electric shock. I teased him, leaving his manhood every few moments to kiss his thigh, then returning to continue pleasing him.

"Ch-Christine…." I heard him pleading my name, and attempting to lift my head up. I thought that I was hurting him, so stopped, only to be flipped over onto my back. Erik was panting, and gasping for air, his hand cupping my breast again.

"Erik needs this, Christine." he leaned down to kiss the top of my chest. "Oh, how badly he needs this."

"So do I, Erik…."

"Mon Duie….Mon Duie." was all Erik gasped before his mouth was completely over my neck, sucking and lightly biting my flesh. I closed my eyes, enjoying the electrifying sensation running throughout my body. I needed him too, oh, how badly I needed him too.

"Take me, Erik…" I pleaded. "Take me, please."

And then, in one swift motion he did just that. We both groaned at this wonderful feeling, and I even wrapped my legs around his waist just to pull him deeper into me. Suddenly our bodies began moving together quickly, with an animalistic need to climax. Our first time making love had been slow and gentle, but tonight was completely different. Erik pounded into my body, as I gripped and held onto the backs of his shoulders. Erik cried out into my curls, softly calling my name as our bodies moved together. When I no longer wished for him to be in control, I flipped him over and straddled his waist, his hips pushing up into me as I rocked on top of him.

"Oh, mon ange…" Erik groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow to sustain himself from exploding. "Yes, oh, harder….."

Erik and I were nearly at an end, and as soon as I felt him finish, I quickly followed, plopping into his arms as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Oh, Christine…" he cooed, kissing me again. "That felt wonderful."

I buried my face into his damp chest, and sighed.

"Erik?"

"Yes, love?"

"Promise me that we'll do that more often."

"What made you think this?"

I smiled, lightly laughing in my throat.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to feel that connection with you every night until I die."

"So do I, Christine. We make such beautiful music together."

Later that night, as I slept within Erik's arms, a horrible lightning storm woke me. Lightning usually bothered me, but ever since Erik had been sleeping beside me, I hadn't felt that fear. As another bolt flashed into our room, I snuggled my face back into Erik's chest, hearing the door to our room opening. I thought nothing of it, until I felt someone running to my side, that person being Gustave.

"Mother, Papa!"

"Gustave? What is it?" I asked.

Gustave may have looked like Erik, but he possessed all the same fears I had, lightning being one of them. It made me curious when I thought about him not being bothered by Erik's face, but of lightning. Erik could walk around and speak with Gustave without hiding his face, and Gustave treated him as if he were flawless. On the other hand, lightning made him jump from his bed and run for cover.

"It's just a storm, Gustave." I promised him. "It'll pass."

"Please let me sleep with you and Papa tonight."

From beside me, Erik rolled over and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Son? What's wrong?"

"A lightning storm scared him, Erik."

Erik yawned, and patted the empty space that was between us.

"Let's get back to sleep now."

Gustave crawled in bed beside us, and I covered him up, humming him a soft lullaby.

"Mother, Papa, I still can't sleep."

Erik brushed Gustave's hair with his fingers, and groaned into his pillow.

"Please, sleep, Gustave."

"Will you tell me a story then?" he asked Erik. "To help me sleep?"

"I don't tell stories, boy."

"Oh, but you do, and they're wonderful, papa. Pleeeeeease…"

Erik laid there with his eyes closed, exhausted and not wanting to stay awake. But, being the wonderful father that he was, he did as Gustave asked and told him a story. I myself was tired, but I laid there listening to Erik's story. When I was a child and couldn't sleep, he would either sing to me, or tell me a story. And what wonderful stories they were.

"All right, Gustave, but it's going to be a short one. Your father is very tired."

Gustave yawned, and snuggled into Erik's chest.

"Yes, papa."

"Once, there was a father who tucked his son into bed. But the boy was not tired and asked his father to tell him a story. So, the father took a seat and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a dog, who was tucking his little puppy into bed. The puppy wasn't tired, so he asked his father to tell him a story. So, the Dog took a seat and said….

"Once upon a time, there was a cat, who was tucking his little kitten into bed. The kitten wasn't tired so he asked his father to tell him a story. So, the Cat took a seat and said…

"Once upon a time their was a chicken, who tucked his little chick into bed. The chick wasn't tired, so he asked his father to tell him a story. So, the Chicken took a seat and said…

"Once upon a time there was a horse who was tucking his little colt into bed. The colt wasn't tired, so he asked his father to tell him a story. So, the horse took a seat and said….

"Once there was a colt who couldn't sleep, so his father told him a story about a boy who couldn't sleep and his father told him a story about a puppy who couldn't sleep, so his father told him a story about a kitten who couldn't sleep. So, the kitten's father told him a story about a chick who couldn't sleep. So, the chicken told him a story about a colt who couldn't sleep."

When the horse finished telling his story, his little colt was asleep. The little chick who couldn't sleep was now also asleep, and so was the kitten. The puppy was asleep as well, and so was Gustave…."

I opened my eyes, to find Gustave fast asleep, snuggled into Erik's chest.

"You're wonderful, Erik." I said.

"If only that were true."

I then kissed him goodnight, and fell asleep. The next morning, I awoke when I felt the sunlight peeking in through our room. After rolling over, I noticed that Erik's spot was empty.

"Erik?" I opened my eyes, looking around our empty room for any signs of him. When I didn't see him, I pulled my robe around me, and entered the hallway, finding his office door closed. Curious, I opened the door, to find him sitting at his desk working on paperwork.

"Erik?"

He looked up, giving me a small smile.

"You should be in bed, Erik, not working on papers."

"I needed to get this done, love." he argued, placing his pen down for a few moments. "I'll lay down in a little while."

"Gustave and I will deliver them, if you'd like."

At that moment, Erik pressed his hand against the bandage on his head, pressing his eyes closed and groaning.

"This is why you should be laying down."

"No, no…" he cursed. "That only makes my headaches worse."

"I'll stop at the store and pick you up another medicine if you'd like."

"No, the medicine you're giving me is just fine. I've felt worse."

I stood behind him, massaging his shoulders, and pressing small kisses to his flesh.

"Please sleep, Erik."

"Yes, I think it would do me some good right about now."

He placed his completed forms into an envelope, and handed it to me.

"Please deliver that to Mr. Squelch. He'll know what to do with it. And while you're out, if you wouldn't mind, would you please stop by the opera house and check my office for my coat? I think I left it there the other day."

"Of course."

"I promise that I'll be at your performance tonight, love."

"Only if you're feeling up to it, Erik."

"I will be."

"I'll take Gustave with me so he doesn't pester you."

"No, let him stay. You'll get back faster if you just leave him with me."

"But you're going to be sleeping. Surely he'll disturb you."

Erik smiled, and kissed me on the lips.

"Never. Now run along and hurry back."

After dressing, I came out into the main room to find Gustave sitting at the piano playing a few notes.

"Gustave, I'm going to run an errand for your father. I'll be back soon."

"All right."

"And don't play too loudly, your father is trying to rest. When I get back we'll have lunch."

After kissing him goodbye, I grabbed hold of Erik's documents and was out the door, hoping to return to him shortly. I would do what ever Erik needed me to do while he was ill, there was no doubt about that. He was my angel, and I loved him dearly….

* * *

**A few things... First, to my reviewer silronsemwin, and to everyone else who might feel the same way: The attacks that Erik is having are not heart attacks. In the novels, Erik has attacks caused by spasms brought on by his weak heart. These attacks that he's having in my story are the same thing. He's not having an actual heart attack. If he was, he would have been dead 15 chapters ago. Hope that cleared somethings up. Please review everyone! Still alot more chapters to go...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Christine's POV**

I did as Erik asked me to, and made haste. I didn't want to be gone too for too long. I found Mr. Squelch cleaning up the Phantasma stables, and approached him to give him the forms Erik asked me to deliver to him.

"Mr. Squelch?"

He turned around, and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Christine. What brings you here today?"

I handed him the envelope that was filled with the forms.

"Mister E told me you'd know what to do with them."

Mr. Squelch peeled back the flap, and peeked inside.

"The Phantasma forms? Of course. But I do know that the only time he has me mail these out to their proper place is when he's too ill to do so."

He eyed me, waiting for me to tell him about Erik.

"He's sick."

"Sick, as in-"

"It's his heart again."

I couldn't help but feel tears rushing to my eyes as I said this. Just the thought of Erik dying left me feeling lifeless.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. He always is after he gets his rest. But don't you worry, I'll do my best to make sure the park is well taken care of while he's off his feet."

"Thank you, Mr. Squelch."

"Tell him that his workers wish him a fast recovery."

"I will."

"And good luck tonight with another performance."

After saying goodbye, I headed to the opera house to search for the jacket Erik had supposedly left behind. Meg was practicing on stage, and I could hear her singing as I headed to Erik's office. When I approached the closed door, I took out my key Erik had given me to unlock the door, and stuck it into the lock. After hearing it click, I pushed open the door, and spotted his jacket laying over the back of his chair ever so neatly. As I lifted it from his chair, I couldn't help but notice the picture frames displayed on his desk. I had never been in Erik's office long enough to take notice to detail, but I couldn't help but smile at everything he had on his desk. Over the past few years, he and I had participated in having more pictures taken of us. On his desk, he had a picture of the three of us sitting on the beach, when Gustave was still in diapers. He also had a more up to date picture of Gustave sitting at our piano. On the wall above his desk, he had all the newspaper clippings ever written about Phantasma. Some were about my how wonderful my singing was, others were about the new attractions Erik had opened over the years, there were even ones about himself.

When I eyed his desk again, I couldn't help but notice something buried beneath the piles of paperwork. It was a different colored parchment than the rest of them. Curious, I lifted it from the other papers and looked down at Erik's scratchy handwriting. The date that was in the left hand corner indicated that it was written just a week before now. I know how much Erik hated when I went snooping through his things, and I placed it down….until my eyes caught a glance at the words "_untimely death" _written somewhere in the middle of his paragraphs. My eyes were now focused on what ever this was. I pried my sight from the words, and began at the first line, reading what ever was written.

_Last will & Testament _

_Of_

_Erik Mulheim_

_I am married to Christine Mulheim, and all references in this will refer to my spouse Christine Mulheim._

_I have one living child, Gustave Erik Mulheim and all references in this will refer to my child Gustave Erik Mulheim. _

_I give my entire interest, furnishings, household goods, jewelry, tools, clothing and articles to my spouse, Christine Mulheim. If she should happen to fail to survive me, then all gifts shall be passed down to my only living child Gustave Erik Mulheim. _

_In the act of my untimely death, I leave my estate and Phantasma in the hands of Christine Mulheim. However, on the year of my son's eighteenth birthday, he shall become the sole beneficiary and may do with Phantasma and its fortune as he pleases….._

That was all that was written. It was still unfinished, but just reading this upset me. No, Erik couldn't die. Did he perhaps know something that I didn't? Did he know that his time here was going to be short? I placed the paper down, and walked out, my heart aching at every step I took. Before returning home, I finished a few errands I had put on hold in order to care for Erik. Though, when I returned, Erik was fast asleep, and I left him that way. Like usual, I took Gustave to the opera house around four to prepare for the night's performance. After escorting him to Erik's private box, I found myself in my dressing room, placing on my outfit and makeup. But my heart was still aching, and after dabbing my cheeks with blush, I found myself sobbing. Each moment that passed was a moment lost from Erik. I sat there with my face in my hands, hysterically sobbing and wanting nothing more than to turn back time, turn it back so far, to the days when we were back at the opera house singing together, to the days when nothing else mattered besides him and I.

When I heard my door opening, I didn't look up. I couldn't dare to stare who ever it was in the eyes. I was only fifteen minutes away from having to perform, and here I was looking like hell.

"Christine?"

God, it was Erik!

I looked into my mirror, to see him looking worried, approaching me from behind. He was dressed in his finest tuxedo, his flesh colored mask in place, making him look completely normal again.

"I'm fine." I lied, frantically wiping my tears away, acting as if nothing were wrong.

"You were crying."

"No, something just got into my eye is all." I sniffled.

"Christine, tell your Erik what's wrong."

"I said I'm fine!"

I shouted, but I hadn't meant to. This had upset him, for he stood up straight, and headed to the door.

"I can see that I'm pestering you."

"Erik-"

"No, good luck tonight."

And with that, he left, slamming the door behind him. I couldn't perform. I was too upset, too stressed. I continued to sob, before fleeing my dressing room and heading towards Phantasma. Phantasma was mobbed with people, but I didn't stop, I continued pushing past them, headed completely nowhere. It was dark now, leaving my only visibility being the lights of the concession stands. I wasn't sure how long I had walked, but down on the beach, I found a bench, and plopped myself down on it. I sat there looking out at the ocean for what seemed like an eternity. I knew it would only be a matter of time until Erik found me, but at the moment, I was alone. I knew once he found me, his anger would be furious about me leaving before my performance, but I didn't care. Slowly, Phantasma closed down, the stands shutting off their lights, and the crowds faded. But I stayed, I sat there curled up on that bench staring out at the ocean. At least here, my problems were gone for the time being.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" came an angered growl.

The night was pitch black, but there, standing behind me, was Erik carrying a lantern. He had changed, for he was no longer dressed in his tuxedo, no, now he was dressed in his long waist coat that came down to his knees.

"No?" he answered for me, his voice continuing to rise with fury. "Well, at least apologize for standing up my opera house and the crowd of a thousand, who I had to refund."

"Is that all you care about?" I snapped. "About your park? About money?"

"I tried to help you, Christine!" he spat. "I kindly asked you why you were crying, and all you did was shun me away."

Erik stopped yelling when an ache tore through his chest. He grasped the center of his chest, and closed his eyes, calming himself down before continuing. I instantly calmed myself down, not wanting to cause him any attacks.

"I've been upset all day." I confessed. "I saw your will."

"What? How dare you go snooping around my office!"

"Do you know something that I don't?" I looked up at him, staring him in the eyes. "Do you know when you're going to die?"

Erik spun around in a circle groaning, and pulling at his hair.

"Of course, Christine! Because God paid a visit to me and told me the _exact_ day I am to die. Yes, that's why I made up that will- No! I do not know what day it's going to happen."

"You must, for why else would you create such a thing?"

Erik took a seat beside me.

"Why? Why? Because every attack that I have only makes me weaker, that's why. I only made it for your safety, Christine. What would happen if I don't make a will and die tomorrow? The bank could take Phantasma away from you, because I didn't have a document stating on who I was leaving it to. They could take my money, my park, even the house. Oh, Christine, I would never forgive myself if something like that ever happened. You and the boy would have no place to go, no life to continue living."

I sobbed into his shoulder, his hand coming down on my back to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, Erik." I cried. "I was so scared, so scared that you were keeping something from me. I'm so ashamed of myself, so ashamed for leaving the opera house like I did."

"What did I tell you before, Christine?"

Erik wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I promise you that I am going to stay here as long as I possibly can. I would never ever leave you on my own free will."

"I know, Erik."

"Great, now lets get back home before Gustave begins to worry sick about the both of us."

Erik helped me to my feet, and we began heading home.

"You know," Erik began. "Phantasma is going to be closed tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Everything needs to be ready for the first day of summer, Christine. Therefore, it's going to be closed. I was thinking that perhaps you, me and Gustave could spend the day in Phantasma?"

I smiled, this had been exactly what I wanted.

"Sounds wonderful, and I know Gustave will be excited about it. He's been wanting to ride the coaster for a while now."

Erik chuckled.

"I don't think he's quite tall enough yet, love."

"Erik-"

"But I don't see why the son of Mister E couldn't have special privileges."

Once Erik and I walked through the gate of our home, Gustave came running out the front door and into my arms.

"Mother! I was so worried."

I cuddled our son into my arms, patting his back sympathetically.

"It's all right, Gustave, your father found me."

"Come, Gustave, it's time for bed." Erik said, opening the front door of our home.

"But I'm not tired." Gustave yawned.

"You'll be needing your rest if we are to be spending the day at Phantasma tomorrow."

"Phantasma?"

Erik nodded.

"Your mother told me you wanted to ride the coaster."

Gustave's eyes went wide.

"What? Really? You mean it, papa?"

"Do I ever break my promises?"

My son jumped into Erik's arms and hugged him.

"Oh, papa, I'm so excited."

"Glad to hear it, now do as I ask and get ready for bed."

I kissed Erik on the mask, before caressing his flawless cheek.

"I'll put him to bed, darling."

"Good, I have to take a bath."

When Erik headed upstairs to our bedroom, I walked down the hall to Gustave's room to find him changing into his night attire. My son was wound up, completely excited that he would be going to Phantasma tomorrow and riding the coaster. Once his night shirt was over his scrawny body, he jumped into bed, pushing aside all the stuffed animals, kicking the blankets over him.

"Gustave, don't be so wild. You know what your father would say if he saw you jumping into bed like that."

"I can't help it, mother." Gustave plopped back against his pillows, staring up at the music notes that Erik had painted onto his ceiling. "Papa never took us to Phantasma like a family before."

"Yes, well, it will be fun. But now, it's time to go to sleep."

"I'm too excited to sleep."

"Gustave, you better sleep, because you know if your father gets none he won't be willing to go tomorrow."

Finally, he laid down, and I was able to cover him up.

"Sleep now, Gustave."

After kissing him goodnight, I headed upstairs to find Erik standing in front of the bathroom mirror, gently washing his deformity. While he was occupied, I threw on my nightgown, and crawled into bed. I wasn't sure if Erik had ever joined me or not, because as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep. The following morning, when I awoke, Erik's side was already empty, and I dressed for the day before walking out into the kitchen to find Erik trying to get Gustave to eat his breakfast.

"Papa, can we please go to Phantasma now?" he anxiously whined.

Erik was standing at the counter, staring out the window with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"Not until your mother eats her breakfast."

"I'm too excited to eat."

"You won't be eating again until lunchtime, Gustave, so you better fill yourself."

I then stepped into the kitchen, and approached Erik. He was so handsome today. His wig was slicked back neatly, his eyes seeming bluer than usual.

"Good morning, Erik."

I kissed him lightly, and smiled.

"Morning." he replied, handing me his glass of orange juice. "That's for you. I just poured it."

"Thank you."

I took a seat across from Gustave, and began eating the pancakes Erik had made for me.

"Eat quickly, mother." Gustave coaxed. "I want to go to Phantasma."

I giggled as Gustave placed his plate into the sink, and scurried off to his room to get ready. When his door slammed shut, Erik sat down in Gustave's chair, watching me eat my breakfast.

"I hope you came to bed last night." I said, eyeing his vacant expression. "When I woke this morning, you were already gone."

"I did get a few hours rest, love."

"Where? At your desk?"

Erik chuckled. "You know me all too well."

"What have I told you before about sleeping like that? It's not healthy for you."

"Yes, well, old habits do seem to die hard."

When the last piece of pancake was off my plate, Erik reached down and took it away.

"I believe, if we don't get out of this house in five minutes, the boy is going to turn it upside down."

"Here, Erik, I'll wash the dishes."

I attempted to approach the sink, but Erik put up his hand to stop me.

"Nonsense, I'll be done in a moment."

Once everything was finished, Erik escorted us outside. Gustave stayed close, until we were inside the gates of Phantasma. After Erik locked the gates again, Gustave ran ahead as we slowly trailed behind him. It was strange walking through Phantasma without having the crowds pushing you along, it was actually nice.

"I know it's only May, love." Erik began, walking beside me, his hands interlocked behind his back. "But, I thought I'd throw an idea out."

"What idea?"

"Well, I was thinking a lot about your singing last night-it's something I tend to constantly do-"

"Am I disappointing you?" I questioned.

"What? Of course not. What I was trying to say was that I was thinking about Don Juan."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, it was never fully completed on stage. I would like to have it performed again, one night only, on the last opening day of Phantasma."

"In August, you mean?"

Erik nodded.

"It would give us from now until then to rehearse. I would love to be there on stage with you again, if you'll allow me to sing with you, that is…"

I stopped us from walking, and caressed his masked cheek.

"I'd love to, Erik."

Just the thought of our bodies moving to such passionate music made my soul burn. Erik leaned down and kissed me, only to have Gustave whine.

"Mother, Papa! Hurry up!"

Erik chuckled as we broke away, following Gustave as he headed towards the coaster. Though, when we passed the Maze of Mirrors, we spotted Dr. Gangle and Mr. Squelch scrubbing down the building.

"What are you two doing?" Erik spat. "I closed down my park to have you and the other workers prepare for tomorrow. I didn't say to go around cleaning my attractions."

Mr. Squelch dropped the sponge he had been cleaning with, and stepped forward.

"Boss, someone must have gotten into Phantasma last night."

"What? That's impossible."

"There is graffiti all over everything. Dr. Gangle and myself have been cleaning it up all morning."

I saw all color in Erik's flesh leave his face upon hearing this. My husband ran like a bat out of hell into the Maze of Mirrors and flipped on the switch. It wasn't even my attraction, but when Erik turned on the lights and the mirrors became exposed, they were covered in so much graffiti that it even made myself angry. The mirrors had splotches of paint splattered over them, horrible words painted out on every mirror. "_Hideous monster_, _Rapist, _and _Freak_ were just a few of the revolting things written all around. It would take more than a day to clean up this mess.

Erik stood in front of a mirror that had the words "Hideous monster" staring back at him. Erik was standing there looking into the mirror, as if the words were sinking deep into his soul. And then, before walking away, Erik punched the glass, causing it to shatter about.

"How many more of my attractions were harmed?" Erik growled, pulling me out of the building.

"Almost every one." Dr. Gangle replied. "We've cleaned up four of them so far. Meg and Fleck are busy cleaning up the broken glass around the park."

"Leave this attraction alone. Shut it down and I'll clean it up tomorrow. For now, work on what I wanted you to do."

Gustave was already at the coaster, and so to not disappoint him, Erik let him ride it while he and I took a seat under its pavilion.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked him, the track of the rollercoaster making a continuous clicking sound.

Erik plopped down beside me, and placed his face into his hands.

"I'm a freak, Christine. No matter what I do, it's never enough to prove otherwise."

"No, you're not, Erik. We'll catch the bastard who did this."

"Oh, Christine, how is my park ever going to be ready for tomorrow? I closed it down to have it ready for summer and yet, I've accomplished nothing."

"I love you, Erik, and believe me when I say that tomorrow Phantasma will open and thrive to greatness once again."

The coaster cars then came back beneath the pavilion, Gustave laughing from the front car.

"Oh, Papa, that was so much fun! Please say that I can go again."

"Perhaps another time, Gustave." Erik rose to his feet and unlocked Gustave's car. "We have to keep moving around the park."

"How about the Phantasma pool?" I suggested.

I knew Erik wanted time to inspect the damage around his park, and I knew the best way for him to do that was to leave us by the pool for a while.

"Christine, I promised you and Gustave that I'd take you around Phantasma today. It's fine, really. I'll deal with my park tomorrow."

"If you have work to do, it's all right, Erik. I would understand."

Erik caressed my cheeks, looking into my eyes as if he had disappointed me.

"Oh, Christine, I promise to be back within an hour's time. I just want to see the damage that was done. When I get back we'll have lunch at Nathan's."

With that, Gustave and I went the opposite way.

"Come on, Gustave, let's go to the pool for a while."

Gustave looked behind us, watching Erik walk off in the opposite direction.

"Where's Papa going?"

"He has to check something out, Gustave. He'll be back in an hour."

"I don't want to go to the pool without papa."

"He'll be back, pumpkin."

When Gustave and I arrived at the pool, I took a seat and watched Gustave begin stripping off his shirt.

"Don't go in past your knees, Gustave." I warned.

"I won't, mother."

Gustave splashed the water around him as he entered the pool.

"Mother, will you play with me?"

I sat at the edge of the pool, placing my feet into the cool water as Gustave reached for a ball that was floating around.

"Catch, mother."

He threw the ball, and I caught it before throwing it back to him.

"I'm hungry, mother."

"You should have eaten your breakfast like father told you to do."

As Gustave continued splashing around, I heard the gate opening, only to turn and see Nadir approaching us.

"Hello, Nadir."

Gustave looked up from his splashing, and smiled.

"Uncle Nadir!"

"Hello, Gustave."

Gustave threw the ball towards him, and Nadir caught it before throwing it back to him.

"Christine, where's Erik?"

"He went to inspect the damage around Phantasma."

"Yes, I saw that this morning. I came to let him know that who ever did this also smashed a window in the first aid station. I spent the last hour cleaning up the broken glass."

"That's horrible."

"Who ever did this had to know that tomorrow is a big day for Phantasma."

This caught my attention. What Nadir had said made perfect sense. Phantasma was never damaged before, so why all of a sudden did it happen? Tomorrow was the first day of summer, and by the damage, Phantasma would not be how it should come morning. Nadir was right, whoever did this did it on purpose to hold Phantasma back.

"Well, if you see Erik, tell him that I was looking for him."

"I will."

After Nadir left, I continuing playing with Gustave until Erik returned, though, he never returned that day. I knew he wasn't going to. When the Phantasma clock tower struck noon, Gustave became anxious, and I knew we would be alone for the remainder of the day.

"Come, Gustave." I said standing up from the pool. "Let's get some lunch."

"What about papa?" he asked. "He said he was going to take us to lunch."

"Your father is working, Gustave. I don't know if he'll be returning to us this afternoon."

Gustave's face changed, and he angrily splashed the water, his eyes red with hot tears.

"He promised me!" Gustave spat. "He promised to spend the day with me!"

My son had an monstrous temper just like Erik. I only hoped his anger would slowly die with age.

"He doesn't love me!"

"Gustave-"

"No! He promised me!"

And with that, he strutted ahead of me, his soaking wet shorts dripping along the way.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone, please review. And just so you know, I am in the middle of writing another chapter to Phantom Royale. It was not abandoned, just put on hold. Oh, and if you haven't already, head over and read my new story "Too Dark To see A Thing." It probably won't be updated until this one is done, but it's still fun to read. **


	39. Chapter 39

_**Christine's POV**_

That night, after putting Gustave to bed, I decided to go find Erik. I had not seen him since he last left us around lunch time. No doubt he was probably cleaning up Phantasma. Knowing that the Maze of Mirrors had been the worst damaged, I decided to check there. After slipping my body through the thin gate, I entered the lit up Maze of Mirrors. The mirrors in the front of the maze that had been covered in graffiti earlier were now clean, so I followed along each mirror, hoping to find Erik somewhere in here. It seemed like forever until I finally came across him, but I did. He was towards the back, scrubbing a mirror in his white shirt. His sleeves were sopping wet, and were rolled up to his elbows. He looked so tired, and I knew he wasn't going to stop until his maze was completely cleaned up.

"Erik?"

My voice startled him, for his whole body spun around, his hands ready to fight me. When he realized it was only me, he lowered them, and went back to scrubbing the mirror.

"I'm nearly finished." came an exhausted groan.

"Erik, this afternoon you told me an hour. It's been nearly eight."

"And for that I apologize, love. Please don't argue with me. I'm too tired to listen."

"You shouldn't be out here doing this. What if you would have passed out? Nadir said you ought not be alone from now on."

"If not me, then who?" he growled. "Tomorrow is the first day of summer. The park was in shambles today and it will probably be the same way tomorrow. I had to order thirty new windows, and some of the attractions are still covered in graffiti."

Erik slid down against one of the mirrors, and threw his sponge into the bucket that was beside him.

"Everything is ruined."

I took a seat beside him and interlaced my hand with his own.

"Erik, Phantasma will still be Coney Island's favorite park. It looks better than it did this morning, darling."

"If you say so."

I helped Erik to his feet, and caressed his unmasked cheek.

"Come, Erik, you should get some rest."

The following morning, I rolled over as the warm breeze blew in from the open window. The sun was already shining, and Erik was still laying beside me. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his body, pressing small, delicate kisses to his back. He groaned, and shifted beneath the covers, placing his arm above his head to shield his eyes from the light. I could tell he was exhausted, otherwise he would have been up and out the door by now. Deciding to let him lay there, I got out of bed and approached the window, looking out at Coney Island as the crowds of people continued to walk by. It was the first day of summer; the steamy weather made it clear.

After taking in a breath of fresh air, I plopped back in bed with Erik, and pressed a kiss to his exposed shoulder, tasting a scar that was crisscrossing over his ruined flesh.

"Erik, what would you like for breakfast?"

It was apparent that Erik was still half asleep, for he cracked open his eyes just enough to peek over his shoulder and see me leaning there.

"What? Breakfast?"

"Yes, Erik, it's morning."

My husband shifted into a sitting position before grabbing hold of his pocket watch that was placed on the bedside table.

"Is it really that late?" he asked, running his fingers through the gray strands of hair on his head.

"How late is late?" I teased.

"Eight in the morning."

He clicked his watch shut and placed it back on the table before crawling back beneath the covers.

"Eight is not late, darling."

"I should have been out the door hours ago." he groggily argued.

"Well, for someone complaining about how late it is, sure isn't moving any faster to leave."

I bounced out of bed, and happily pranced to the wardrobe closet to take out my dress for the day. When I looked back again, Erik was still laying there beneath the sheets.

"Perhaps I'm too old and tired to care." he scoffed, his head buried into his pillow.

Once my dress was on, I stood in front of my mirror, brushing my hair and watching his body hardly moving beneath the blankets.

"You're exhausted, Erik, we all get like that every once in a while. You spent all day cleaning Phantasma. For the sake of your health, I'd really prefer that you stay in bed today."

"Like an invalid?" he groaned.

I tied my hair back as I headed to the door to prepare breakfast.

"Are we really going to have this argument? You know better then to be up and about when you're tired. I'd rather not find you face down in a gutter somewhere. Besides, your head still looks like it's giving you pain."

Erik pressed his hand over his exposed skull, as if to shield it from my eyes.

"No, it does not."

"French Toast then?" I asked, awaiting his answer. "I could pour some nice, crunchy oats over them."

Erik groaned in pain, and waved his hand at me.

"Is that a yes, Erik? If your head isn't hurting you I coul-"

"Oatmeal, woman." he snapped. "And nothing crunchy."

I couldn't help but giggle, and leave the room to prepare breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, Gustave was already sitting there drinking a glass of juice. He seemed angry this morning, not cheerful like he usually was. He was sitting there, supporting his head with one hand while the other traced up and down the length of his glass.

"Morning, pumpkin." I said, eyeing him as I began to pull the necessary dishes out of the cabinet.

Gustave didn't answer me, only continued playing with his glass.

"I'm making breakfast." I said, switching the subject. "I'll make you anything you'd like. Papa is going to be eating oatmeal."

"I'm tired of hearing about what he's having." my son angrily spat. "It's always about him and what he wants."

"Gustave, don't you ever talk to me like that." I knew he was still angry about yesterday, so I only raised my voice a slight bit.

Silence over took the kitchen once more as I began mixing some batter for pancakes.

"What is he going to do today?" Gustave growled.

This angered me even more. I spun around, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Young man, you will not refer to your papa in such a way. Do you understand me?"

"He's sick again, isn't he? That's all he ever is. And when he's well, he doesn't have anytime for me! All he cares about is Phantasma!"

"That's not true!" I yelled. "It's his job, Gustave. Yesterday was an accident, all right? He didn't mean to leave us, it was his duty."

"Well I wish the place would burn to the ground!"

Gustave kicked over his chair, the back of it making a loud clunk once it hit the floor.

"I hate him! He makes promises that he can't keep! He never tucks me in at night! He never reads me a bedtime story! Never!"

Gustave was now on a rampage, he pushed over books that had been stacked neatly in the doorways, pounded his fists against the keys of Erik's piano….it was like watching Erik going off in a temper tantrum. Though, Erik's were ten times worse. All the commotion had caused Erik to stir, and I saw him approaching the kitchen, tying his robe around his waist.

"What in Don Juan is going on out here?" Erik spat.

But I didn't have to answer him, for he seen the path of destruction Gustave had left behind. Our son was still at the piano, pounding his hands against the keys.

"Gustave, what are you doing?"

Just seeing the way Gustave was treating one of his instruments was enough to send Erik over the edge.

"Stop doing that, you little brat!" Erik pulled Gustave by his arm, and tugged him away from the piano. "What have I told you about touching my things! Especially in that way!"

"What do you care!" Gustave cried, his eyes hot with tears. "All you care about is Phantasma!"

"That's not true, Gustave, don't be silly."

"I'm not! You promise me everything! You promise to teach me music, and yet you throw me aside!"

"Gustave, I try my best to be-"

"You don't try enough! You're a horrible father!"

I gasped as Gustave said this. The very words had cut Erik down to the core, his body became tense, as if the life had been knocked out of him. But he didn't break down, no, Erik went into a rage.

"How dare you disrespect me in such a way, you little bastard!"

But Gustave was hardly done. He threw another tantrum, and grabbed hold of Erik's music sheets, tearing them in half and throwing them across the room.

"Music! That's all you ever care about! Music for mother, and Phantasma! But never for me!"

I rushed to Gustave's side, trying to salvage what ever of Erik's scores I could.

"Let them go, Gustave!"

But my son fought within my arms, kicking and screaming as more of Erik's scores became destroyed.

"I wish you weren't my papa! I wish I didn't have you!"

"Everything I do is for you!" Erik growled. "This park is only kept in the condition that it's in because it will be given to you one day!"

"I don't want it! I don't want your stupid park! I'll burn it down to the ground before I ever take it from your ugly hands!"

At last, I finally got Gustave's arms pinned down, but he was so strong, so strong that his hand shot up and slapped me hard across the face.

Everything slowed down at this point, my nose was bleeding, and when Erik saw this, his anger went completely furious. He grabbed my son so hard by the arm that I was sure it would snap.

"You ungrateful, little demon! How dare you lift a finger to your mother!"

Erik threw our son into the sofa,Gustave cowering into the cushions as Erik's anger only worsened.

"My own mother did horrible things to me and I never, once, laid a single finger on her! She whipped me! Starved me to the point of death! She even told me that she hated me! Your mother loves you and look what you did! I ought to kill you!"

"Leave me alone…" he cried. "Leave me alone, you monster!"

Once Erik realized what he had done, he took a step back, watching our son sob into the cushions.

"I hate you, I hate you! I don't know how mother could love you! All you care about is yourself!"

"Gustave!" I tried to intervene, but Erik held me back.

"Son-I-"

Gustave lifted his head, and jumped to his feet.

"I am not your son!"

And with that, Gustave ran down the hall before slamming his bedroom door shut. Once Erik had begun taking in the reality of what just happened, he clasped his chest with his hand, instantly weakening at the knees.

"Erik…."

I tried to help him, but he insisted that he just needed a few moments. I left him alone to fetch a cloth to stop my bleeding, and when I returned, Erik was gone, but not far away. I found him in his office, staring out the window, leaning over his desk, supporting his weight with his arms.

"The boy is right, Christine." Erik cringed.

"Right about what?"

"Everything. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He has a right for hating me."

"Erik, he's just angry. He has a temper just like his father."

"I am not his father, Christine!" Erik spun around to face me. "He's right. I'm nothing more than a body that donated my seed. I'm never there for him."

"Don't say that, Erik. You're the best father in the world."

"Oh, am I?" he sarcastically questioned, tearing off his mask and throwing it across the room. "He seems to believe otherwise."

"Erik-"

"No, your precious little DeChagney would make a better father- that's what he seems to think. You know what, Christine, why don't you go to him? My own son wants him to be his father. That's what should have been, right? That's how it would have been if I hadn't come to you that night and took away your virginity."

Erik stood there in front of the window, tearing away his robe, his scars shining within the sunlight.

"Scars, ruined flesh! Hideousness! That's all I ever give you both!"

It was then that Erik collapsed to his knees. I rushed to his side, flipping him over onto his back as an attack overtook his body.

"Erik-breathe, just relax."

He was laying there in my arms, concentrating on breathing and getting through his pain. By the time it passed, Erik was left exhausted and utterly weak.

"Come, Erik, let's get you off your feet."

I helped Erik up, and into our bedroom where I laid him down.

"Christine?"

I covered him up, and looked into his eyes that seemed completely lifeless.

"Yes, Erik?"

"Close the window, please."

And I did just that, only when I turned, Erik was already asleep. When I left the room, I plopped down at Erik's piano, and sobbed. If only Gustave hadn't said those cruel things to him, if only Erik hadn't made Gustave so sad. My hands glided over the keys of the piano, remembering when Erik had taught me how to play. It might have only been one song, but that hour spent together was one of the happiest moments of my life. I remembered I had been sad, and music was the only way he knew how to cheer me up. I remembered everything, the catacombs of the Paris opera house, the smell of his cologne, the dampness of his music room….everything was alive inside of me as if it had only been yesterday.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke from a horrible dream about my father in the bed of the _Louis_-_Philippe _room. Those soft blankets were wrapped protectively around my body, shielding me from the cold chill that Erik's home always seemed to possess. Erik had brought me down after rehearsals for some non popular opera we were to be performing. Carlotta had become jealous over the fact that I had obtained the lead role, and played a cruel trick on me. While I had been dressing for the evening's performance, she had slipped itching powder down the back of my dress, making it look as if I were having epileptic fits all through rehearsal. My body twitched and twisted around stage while I had been trying to perform. Everyone, including Monsieur Ryer had laughed, making me feel humiliated. Though, Erik must have been watching, for when he realized what had been done to me, he released the curtain causing it to topple over all the chorus girls and even over Monsieur Ryer. Of course, everyone thought it to be the Phantom of the Opera, and immediately stopped rehearsals to please him.

I was sobbing, and changing out of my dress that was covered in itching powder. Though, Erik being the kind man that he was, immediately came to my dressing room and told me that everything would be all right. I was still itching, and Erik scooped me up into his arms, carrying me to his lair and drawing me a warm bath to take away all the itchiness from my skin. Afterwards, he tucked me into bed and assured me that Carlotta would get what was coming to her for doing such a horrible thing to me. Though, I couldn't sleep, and after waking up from that horrible nightmare about my father, I found myself walking around Erik's cold lair, finding him sitting at his piano in the music room. He was dressed in his robe, buried in his music scores, his quill swaying over the paper a trillion times a minute.

"Erik?" I softly called his name, only to have him turn and meet my gaze.

"It's late, Christine. I do hope your room was warm enough. I can start a fire if that's what's keeping you awake, dear."

"No, it's not that-it's just that I'm sad."

"Sad?" he placed down his quill, and motioned me to his bench. "Ange, I do hope you're still not thinking about what that evil toad did to you this evening."

I took a seat beside Erik, and lowered my head.

"How could I not be? How am I to face everyone again tomorrow after they seen me dancing around in an epileptic fit? It's humiliating."

"Christine, you have to hold your head high in this world, ange. There were plenty of times in my life where I felt the same way, but you can't worry about what others will think of you. Besides, I didn't have someone who was willing to stand up for me when I was your age. That toad will pay, and I will curse the first fool who gives the first snicker at tomorrow's rehearsal."

I placed my hand over Erik's gloved one and tried to smile.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Enough talk, let us sing."

"I'm too tired to sing." I groaned. "I'm not tired, but I don't wish to sing."

Erik shrugged his shoulders, a new idea rushing to his mind.

"Understandable, ange. Even Phantom's tire of singing when they are exhausted. How about you play for me instead?"

"Me? The piano?"

"Yes, I'm sure there is a wonderful musician waiting to burst out within you."

"Somehow I don't see how that's possible."

Erik tore through his music scores, finding the exact one he wanted before placing it down in front of us.

"Ah, this should be perfect."

And just like that, he taught me. He placed my hands over the exact keys, telling me what to do until I had the entire song memorized within my mind, playing it for him, until I grew too tired to keep my eyes open. Yes, that was one of the happiest memories I ever had with Erik.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I came back into reality, my hands placed themselves over the exact keys I needed to press in order to create the melody of Erik's song. And just like that night so many years ago, I began playing his song, softly singing the lyrics as I did so.

"_Somewhere out there,_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on that same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky…"_

I would have continued, but Gustave was standing next to me.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked.

My singing my have ceased, but I was still playing. I was angry with my son for the tantrum that he threw a little earlier, and didn't wish to speak to him.

"Some nights, I hear papa singing it." Gustave continued. "Late at night when you were in bed."

It was obvious that Gustave was trying to make amends with me.

"Your papa wrote it." I firmly stated, continuing to play.

"I never knew you played piano?"

"I don't, this is the only song I know."

"Could you teach me how to play it?"

I stopped playing, and looked up at him. He looked as if he were sorry, and I knew he was. When ever Erik threw tantrums, they never lasted long, and afterwards he was always trying to apologize to me.

"I'm sorry about hitting you, mother." he confessed. "I don't know what came over me, really. I guess I was so angry that I didn't think about the possibility of hitting you."

"That still doesn't fix the damage over what happened between you and papa. He had another attack you know?"

Gustave lowered his head.

"Mother, I'm still angry at papa. Yes, a few of the things I said weren't true, but I'm still mad at him."

"You let your anger settle, Gustave, for now, let us play. Papa is in no condition to argue again."

"Yes, mother."

And just like that, my son sat beside me as I taught him the same song Erik had once taught me. My son was a fast learner, just like Erik was. I only had to show him a note once, and he remembered it through the remainder of our lesson. Within fifteen minutes, Gustave had the entire song memorized, and in twenty he was playing it as if he had been playing it his entire life.

"Father will be proud of you." I said, patting him on the back.

"No he won't. He's never proud of me."

"Don't say that, Gustave. He is proud of you. I know he does get busy a lot, but don't ever doubt his pride for you."

"Mother," Gustave raised his head. "Does Papa love me?"

"Why would you ever say such a thing, Gustave?"

"You heard what he called me today."

"You said some pretty mean things yourself, young man."

"Maybe so, but he's never told me that he loves me, nor has he ever tucked me in at night."

"Gustave, your father is a complicated man. You must understand that he is not an open person. It's taken me nearly fifteen years of my life to get him to open up to me, and yet, he still has things deep within him that he has yet to tell me."

"But he tells you at least ten times a day that he loves you. Why not ever me? Does he really loath me that much?"

"No, Gustave, he loves you. You're his son."

"And heir to Phantasma, that's all he ever says to me. How,when I grow up, all of it will be mine and so on and so forth. What about what I want? Maybe I don't want to be the next Mister E. I want a papa. I want a papa to take me out for ice cream, I want a papa that will go to the beach and build sand castles with me, one who will teach me music. I feel like a pet, like a puppy being trained to take the place of a dying household pet."

"Gustave, don't say that."

"Raoul isn't my papa, and yet, he's more like one than my own."

And with that, Gustave slipped away from the piano and towards his room again. When his room door slammed shut, I stared down at the keys, wondering what to do…..Oh, my poor, poor, Erik. How had he gone from being Gustave's hero to his worst enemy? Something needed to be done before Gustave threw another tantrum, or worse-Erik had another attack.

* * *

**Ok everyone, please review. Only a few more chapters left. Ten I think...I actually finished writing this story completely last night, so I do hope you are pleased with the outcome. I try to make everyone happy. I am very pleased with the way it ended and turned out. I'll be focusing more on my new story, which has two chapters up already, and Phantom Royale. I did update that incase you haven't noticed. As for my new story "Too Dark To See A Thing," I am very excited about it. I'm also publishing a book that should be out on store shelves come August. It's not a Phantom story, but I'm hoping it becomes a hit with the children! Exciting!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Christine's POV**_

I had left Erik alone for the remainder of the day, letting him rest in peace. Even that night, I refused to bother him, and spent the night on the sofa. I often worried about him throughout the night, so worried, that I woke up numerous amounts of times to peek in on his sleeping form, and every time he would still be in the same condition. The following morning, just before the sun peeked in through our windows, I woke. The first thing I did, was check on Erik. After opening the door, I softly walked into the dark room and peeled back the curtains just enough to let in a little stream of sunlight. Erik was laying sprawled out on our bed, his left arm above his head, as his right was placed underneath the pillow, pressing it to his face. Once the sunlight finally peeked in through the window, it landed on his face, causing him to slightly stir.

"Erik?"

His breathing intensified, and he rolled over, pressing his face back into his pillow.

"Erik, it's morning."

Erik groaned, and snuggled his face deeper into his pillow.

"Oh, Christine, please close the drapes."

"Why? Are you still tired?"

"Extremely."

"Why don't you get up and I'll make you some breakfast?"

"Right, I do need to work, don't I?"

This worried me, and I gently pushed Erik back down beneath the covers.

"On the other hand, maybe you should stay in bed today. You're not in the best of health to be out wandering around Phantasma in such drastic heat."

Erik reached over on the nightstand, and lifted up a form in his handwriting. I took it from his hand, and looked down at it.

"I have a shipment of supplies coming in off the docks today, Christine. Crates and crates of supplies that need to be rolled around and delivered to their rightful spot. I can't lay here in bed when work needs to be done."

I folded it up, and kissed Erik on the forehead.

"Let me accompany you, darling. You can walk along and I'll do the lifting. You shouldn't be bending down and lifting heavy things."

"I feel terrible for making you do this."

"Me?" I teased. "No, monsieur, it's time your son knew some things about running Phantasma. I'll have him help me."

"You're sure you're going to be all right? I could just wire Dr Gangle and have him do it."

"Erik, you know damn well Dr. Gangle has his own things to do. Gustave and I will be more than happy to help."

I closed the drapes that were hanging over the window, watching him close his eyes and snuggle himself back into his pillow.

"You're an angel sent from heaven, Christine."

"I'm anything but that." I giggled. "Now get dressed."

After walking out into the kitchen to start breakfast, Gustave came walking out and took his usual seat.

"Good morning, pumpkin." I placed a glass of juice down in front of him.

"Morning, mother, what are we going to do today?"

"Help your father do some things in Phantasma."

Gustave plopped his head down on the table, and groaned.

"But mother-"

"No buts, young man. Everyday can't be all fun and games. Your father is having a shipment coming in today and needs help delivering them to their proper places."

"A shipment?" he whined. "That will take all day."

"Gustave, you're going to be running Phantasma one day. You need to start helping out."

"I'm five, mother, not eighteen."

"We're helping your father and that's final. And be nice to your father today."

"But mo-"

"Gustave!"

My son only mumbled beneath his breath, and began sipping on his juice. A few moments later, Erik came walking out dressed in a white shirt and black waistcoat. He was rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, taking a seat in his usual spot at the end of the table. When I turned around again, Erik was adjusting his cravat.

"Erik, sweet heart, you don't need to wear that today. It's going to be too hot."

I placed a few pieces of toast down in front of him, and pulled the black cravat off his neck.

"It's fashionable." he said, his boney fingers pulling the piece of silk out of my fingers. "Yes, it may be hot, but Mister E does not enjoy looking like a slob."

"Well, you're doing it the wrong anyway."

Erik attempted to adjust his cravat again, but I took over, tucking it in the collar of his shirt, and tying the ends together.

"There."

"Thank you, angel."

When Erik looked down at his toast, he simply pushed the plate away.

"Oatmeal for me, love."

"Coming right up." I said, knowing that the mere thought of him having to chew something made him cringe.

"You can have my toast, Gustave." Erik offered. "I'd rather not eat it."

My husband placed his flesh colored mask into his lap, and rubbed his agitated flesh.

"Something bothering you, Erik?" I asked, noticing how much his face pained him.

"I'm all right, Christine." he assured. "The usual pain."

"Then why don't you stop complaining about it all the time and just go out like yourself." Gustave ignorantly butted in.

This upset Erik. My son knew why Erik couldn't go out like himself. He knew and yet, he was trying to be smart, still obviously angry with him.

"Don't get smart with me, boy." Erik warned. "I seriously don't know what your grudge is, but you need to lose the attitude."

Before Gustave could say another word, I placed his breakfast down in front of him.

"Mind your own, Gustave, and eat your breakfast."

"But mother-"

"But nothing."

After cleaning up from breakfast, the three of us began our journey towards the docks. The morning was rather hot, and I knew it would only worsen as the day went on. Before heading to the docks, Erik stopped at his tool shed near the Phantasma stables and unlocked the door. Inside there were shovels and wheel barrels hanging about along with other tools needed to keep Phantasma tidy. Over in the corner however, there was something rather large with a drape covered over it. Erik tore the drape off it to reveal a flatbed cart on wheels. Erik pulled it out of the shed, and relocked the doors before pushing the cart as we continued our journey to the docks.

"Could I ride on it, papa?" Gustave excitedly asked.

"Just until the cargo is loaded onto it."

I was a little worried about Erik pushing the cart along with Gustave's weight, but I knew he wouldn't deny Gustave anything. My son excitedly hopped onto the cart, and sat there as Erik continued pushing the cart. When we arrived at the docks, Erik pulled his cart right up to one of the boatmen that were standing near the entrance of a huge cargo ship.

"Christine, hand me that form I gave to you earlier."

I did as he asked, and once it was in Erik's hands, he handed it to the man.

"You're Mister E?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a shipment of supplies that I need to have picked up. All of them are on that paper."

After the man glanced at it, he yelled up to a few other sailors who were working on the ship's deck.

"Oy, gather up the cargo that was being delivered to Phantasma!"

When the sailors disappeared, the man handed Erik a clip board holding forms that needed to be signed.

"Just fill them out."

As Erik was doing jut that, the sailors started coming down the ramp of the ship carrying sealed crates holding Erik's supplies. Erik looked up from his forms, and motioned Gustave to get off the cart.

"Gustave, move aside."

"Ten crates." Erik said, placing the clipboard back into the man's hands. "That's what I ordered."

"Well, there are fifteen this time, Mister E. Those medical supplies you ordered made this shipment as well."

"The more the merrier."

When the last crate was on the cart, Erik tipped the sailors who had carried the crates off the ship, and began pushing the heavily loaded cart towards Phantasma.

"Are you sure you can push that, Erik?" I asked. "It looks rather heavy."

"I'm all right, Christine. When the load gets lighter I'll take a break. Where are we headed to first? Look on that form."

I did as Erik asked, and decided to get the heaviest load over with, that being Nadir's medical supplies. There were at least four crates filled with them.

"We should stop at Nadir's first aid station."

We were lucky to have come out in the morning due to the crowds that would surely come later. There were crowds lining the streets of Phantasma now, but I knew it would only get worse later. After helping Erik get his cart inside the door of Nadir's first aid station, I bent down to begin lifting the crates when Nadir stopped me.

"Let me get that for you, Christine."

Nadir bent down and began picking up the crates that were stacked on the cart.

"And how are you, there, Erik?"

Erik approached Nadir's counter, and began writing on his delivery forms.

"For a dying man, Nadir, I feel quite all right today."

Nadir giggled, and began tearing open the lid of a crate.

"Ah, my bandages finally came."

"So they did." Erik sneered.

While Erik was busy writing, Gustave laid down on the floor, and began faking as if he had broken his arm.

"Uncle Nadir, I think I broke my arm!"

Nadir laughed, and scooped Gustave up into his arms and began playing along with him.

"A broken arm? Well, I just have the right stuff to fix that."

From out of the corner of Erik's eye, he watched as Nadir went for a new roll of gauze that was sitting in one of the crates. When Nadir attempted to open it, Erik spun around, his pen outstretched in warning.

"Use any of that gauze on him, Nadir and I'll take the liberty in making a lasso from the rest of it and strangle you."

"Erik, don't be so hostile." Nadir said, placing Gustave down on the counter.

"Please, papa…." Gustave whined. "Just a little bit."

"I said no. Those bandages are for the ones who truly need it, not for play."

When Erik went back to his work, Nadir went behind the counter, and took out a jar filled with small, colorful taffies.

"Well, you've been a good patient anyway. How about a taffy instead? Your father is quite the party pooper."

"Say another ill word about me, Persian and I'll put you in one of those crates and ship you back to the desert."

Gustave laughed, and picked out a red taffy.

"Thank you, uncle Nadir."

When I looked back on Erik's form and noticed that one crate was supposed to be delivered to the cotton candy stand across from Nadir's first aid station, I decided to take it there myself and let Erik rest a few moments.

"Darling," I cupped his cheek, noticing how tired he looked already. "One of the crates are to be delivered to the cotton candy stand. Why don't you let me take it there and I promise to be right back."

"Are you sure?" Erik questioned. "I'm afraid it might be a little heavy for you."

"No, I'll be all right."

"In that case," Erik handed me his clipboard. "Have the owner, Mister Calvoray fill this out."

"I will."

And with that, I kissed Erik and picked up the middle weight crate. I carried it through the crowds, until I reached the cotton candy stand where Mister Calvoray; a plump, middle aged man was standing behind the counter.

"Ah, delivery for me?" he asked, a smiled forming across his face.

"Yes," I placed the crate down on the counter. "Mister E just picked it up from the cargo ship."

Mister Calvoray opened the lid, and happily pulled out a few of its contents.

"I was wondering when my cotton candy sticks would be arriving. I'm nearly out."

"You sure do go through a lot of them." I handed Mister Calvoray the clipboard. "Here, Mister E told me to have you fill this out."

"No problem at all, Miss Christina. Yes, I've sold at least five hundred this past week. How's the young master of yours doing?"

"Gustave? He's wonderful, as always. He's actually here with me, but as of now he's pestering Nadir over at the first aid station."

Mister Calvary handed me back the clipboard and chuckled.

"That boy…. Send him over here sometime soon and I'll give him any flavor of cotton candy he wishes, on the house of course."

"Perhaps another time, Mister Calvary. Nadir has already given him a taffy. You know how much Mister E loathes it when our son is filled with sugar."

"Good day then."

After bidding Mister Calvary goodbye, I began to walk back towards the first aid station, when I was grabbed and pulled to the side.

"Well, Well, Christine." I knew that voice! I quickly turned to spot Mr. Gumpertz standing there. It had been five years since I had come in contact with him, and could only wonder what on earth he wanted.

"I thought you were run out of Coney Island for good." I snarled.

"Run out? My dear, Coney Island shall always be my home, even if I am nothing more than a bankrupt old fool."

"I'm sorry, but I really should be-"

"Going? What? Back to your lover?"

I reached out and tore Mr. Gumpertz's arm off my shoulder.

"Yes, I have things to do."

"You must think I'm dumb." he growled.

"I don't have the faintest idea about what your talking about."

"Five years ago, the Phantom of the Opera, your husband, was killed. I read the papers."

"Yes, I know that. I have a new lover now."

I began walking away, until I heard Mr. Gumpertz again.

"Right. That lover must be the same man. I know it's him, Christine. I know his death was a hoax to get me off your back. I've watched you and your family the past few years. He looks just like the Phantom."

I stopped in my tracks and turned.

"So what? What are you going to do? Notify Paris? It's your word against millions of newspapers. You'll be made out to be a crazy person. Just leave the past behind, Mr. Gumpertz."

"You're right. Perhaps I will be made out to be a crazy person, but just because I can't turn the both of you in doesn't mean my reign of terror is over. I wanted my park, and I shall get my park."

"You had a park!" I shouted. "You had a park, and you couldn't keep up with my husband's. Just admit that Phantasma was better than yours. It's not just you, sir, almost every park was out beaten by Phantasma. Many parks have gone bankrupt because of it."

"I want your husband's brain, Christine, and I will have it one way or another. His mind possess any creation anyone would ever need to thrive within this town, and I will see to it that he gives them to me."

"You stay away from my family or else-"

"Or else what? Your husband is dying, Christine. His heart is so weak….I have the power to make him so stressed that his heart will explode within his chest."

"You wouldn't…" I gasped.

"He seemed to enjoy the paint job I did all over his park."

This man! This cruel man! I slapped him! I slapped him so hard across the face that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his ugly face.

"You'll obey my wishes, Christine, or else. You will obey my every last request or by God, your husband will be dead by tomorrow morning. I know how to stress him out, I know how to weaken his heart."

He then let me go, leaving my wrist throbbing in agony.

"We'll be in touch, Christine. Mark my words….you haven't seen the last of me."

And with that, he was gone.

"Christine?"

I heard my name being called, and hurried back to the first aid station to find Erik pushing his cart out of Nadir's first aid station.

"Ah, there you are. What took you so long?"

"I…Um…Mister Calvary was talking to me. You know how much he likes to talk."

Erik rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. Perhaps if he shut his mouth and sold more cotton candy, he'd be worth a paycheck."

"Erik, don't be so cruel. You know how much your customers love him."

"Indeed, he has the personality of a clown. If I died tomorrow he'd be on our doorstep asking for your hand in marriage."

I nudged Erik's shoulder as we continued walking along to our next stop.

"Erik, you're cruel."

"I know he fancies you, Christine. I see the way he looks at you every time we pass his stand."

"He's just being friendly, Erik."

"….to think, my wife, my most trusted assistant of Phantasma, turning around and marrying a fat, cotton candy concession man."

"Erik." I was laughing so hard that I forgot all about Mr. Gumpertz. "You're the only one I ever wish to be with."

"Good, because I would be spinning in my grave if you ever married him."

"What? Would you rather me marry Raoul?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on him. He's like a desert condor, watching a helpless animal wandering around the desert, just waiting for it to die and hoard in on it's decaying body."

"You're absolutely cruel, Erik."

"But, I suppose he's better than the cotton candy man."

I interlaced my arm with his own, nuzzling my head against his shoulder.

"I'll never marry again, Erik. You're my one and only."

"That's nice to know, Christine."

"Mother, papa, I'm hungry."

I turned around and noticed Gustave trailing behind us. Erik looked down at his clipboard, and sighed.

"I do have to drop off a crate of condiments to Nathan. Perhaps we could stop for some lunch while we're there."

"Sounds great."

Erik began pushing the cart towards Nathan's, and I carried the crates into his busy kitchen.

Erik followed behind me, his clip board in hand.

"Gustave, grab that other crate." I called out to him, my son doing as I asked and brought the last crate inside.

"Mister E, how are you?"

Nathan came around the corner, smiling.

"Pretty well." Erik handed him the clipboard. "And yourself?"

"Busy." Nathan took the clipboard and began filling out the needed forms.

"Yes, what else is new." Erik quarreled.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

Gustave plopped the crate down on the floor, and slumped his body over it.

"Yes, can we please eat?" he whined.

Nathan chuckled, and scooped Gustave up into his arms.

"The young master wishes to eat. Well, what will it be?"

"A big, juicy hotdog with everything on it."

"Everything?" Nathan teased.

"Yes, everything."

"Well, I'll have to put you to work then." Nathan turned to Erik, Gustave still in his arms. "Would it be ok to show Gustave how to make a hotdog?"

Erik nodded, and took a seat at our private table in the back of the kitchen. Once he was off his feet, he removed his mask to give his face some air.

"How are you holding up, darling?" I asked, reaching across the table to interlace my hands with his own.

"About to fall off my feet." Erik groaned, brushing my fingers gently with his gloved ones.

"I hate when you wear these horrid things."

I pulled the pieces of black leather from his sweaty, scarred hands, and brushed over them gently.

"Christine, you know how much I others stare at my hands when I'm not wearing the gloves."

"Your hands are beautiful, Erik. I don't care what anyone else thinks about them. They are the hands that created this very park, the hands that pleasure me in the comfort of our bed. Just keep them off until we decide to go back outside."

"All right."

As we sat there, one of Erik's long fingers brushed over a bruise that Mr. Gumpertz had left on my wrist. I cringed, and it only caused Erik to look down at my arm.

"Christine-" he gasped, examining the large bruise that was covering the inner part of my wrist. "Where on earth did you get that?"

Mr. Gumpertz instantly came back into my mind, but I couldn't let Erik know. I couldn't let him know about the threats made towards me today.

"I-um…It must have been from one of the crates. They are rather heavy."

Erik pressed his eyes closed, and began kissing the bruises, as if they were his fault. I know I shouldn't have lied to him, but I couldn't let him know that Mr. Gumpertz was back, that he had been the one to graffiti Phantasma, that he wanted to kill Erik. No, Erik didn't need anymore stress on his shoulders, I could handle that.

"Forgive me for burdening you with my chores."

"Erik, no, really, this wasn't a problem."

"Look what it did to your beautiful arm, Christine."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp, and hid it underneath the table.

"Erik, don't talk like that. It's fine, really. Everyone gets bruises now and then."

"None that look as horrible as that."

Before I could say another word, Gustave came running around the corner and took a seat beside me as Nathan sat our lunch down on the table, Erik quickly placing on his mask again.

"I don't know boss," Nathan began. "I think Gustave would make an exceptional cook in my kitchen. I might have to steal him from you instead of letting him take over Phantasma."

I giggled, and reached across the table to cover Erik's hand with my own again.

"I'm sure Gustave could do both, Nathan."

"I don't believe so. Why not have another child and let me steal Gustave from you?"

Nathan was only joking, but Erik took it as an insult and grabbed Nathan by the wrist.

"Don't you ever say that again, Nathan. You know damn well that my wife cannot bear another child."

Nathan had never seen Erik like this, and I knew it frightened him, for he took a few steps back.

"Forgive me, sir, I did not know. I was just fooling around."

"Erik," I butted in. "He was only teasing."

Erik just turned away from Nathan, and stared down at our lunch.

"Thank you for lunch, Nathan." he firmly stated. "You should get back to work now."

We ate our lunch in silence, neither of us saying a word after what had happened. When our hotdogs were gone, Erik rose and we followed him to deliver the remaining crates to wherever they needed to go. By the time we finished, the lights of Phantasma were coming on, lighting a path as we headed back home after a long day of work. Once back inside the safe confinements of our home, Erik went his separate ways, slamming the door to his office closed. I knew he felt terrible that he couldn't give me another child. I knew he felt terrible that he couldn't give me a normal life, but this was the life I chose. I knew life with Erik was going to be anything but normal, and I loved our life.

Yes, I may only have one child, but Gustave was my miracle, he's the light of my life, and if he was destined to be my only child, then I'm glad he is. But I knew Erik couldn't see this, I knew when ever he looked at me, he could only think that he had disappointed me, and I knew his opinions would never change, no matter what I did to try and prove them wrong.

* * *

**Ok everyone, please, please, please review! Only a few more chapters left!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Christine's POV**

The next morning, I awoke to find Erik's spot empty. The night before, I had left him alone in his office, and crawled into bed, never feeling him joining me that night. As I laid there wrapped up within the blankets, I heard the sound of music being played on the piano. Curious, I slipped on my robe and began walking out to the family room. Though, when I was in the doorway, what I saw instantly brought a smile to my face. There, sitting at the piano was Gustave and Erik. Erik was teaching him, as Gustave concentrated on Erik's every move. Their backs were turned to me, and I couldn't help but stand there and watch as Erik took his time, coaching Gustave with the piano like he used to coach me with my voice.

Deciding to let the both of them have their time together, I slipped back into my room, and laid down on our bed. It was still early, and I closed my eyes, falling into a light sleep once again. When I heard the door opening, I snuggled into my pillow, feeling Erik's arms wrapping around my body.

"Love?" he softly called my name. "Love, are you awake?"

I gently rolled over, and cupped his distorted cheek.

"Morning."

"Sleeping in this morning?"

I smiled, and he laid down beside me, wrapping his warm arms tighter around my body.

"I guess you could say that. Teaching Gustave were you?"

"So that's why you're in bed."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"You would have done no such thing, love. But, I was feeling up to it this morning and decided to continue our lessons."

I closed my eyes, and relaxed against his body.

"That was nice of you."

There was an awkward silence, before I heard Erik ask something that greatly surprised me.

"Christine, do you want more children?"

I immediately opened my eyes, and glanced up at Erik, the seriousness in his face stating that he clearly wasn't joking.

"Why would you think that?"

"I can see it in your eyes, love. Every time I look at you, I see sadness."

"Erik, you can't be serious? I'm happy."

"You're content."

"Erik, I know that I can't have anymore children, and I'm happy with just having Gustave."

Erik rolled over on me, hovering over my body as his eyes looked deep into my own.

"But you want more?"

"Who doesn't?"

I felt Erik's lips kiss the flesh of my neck, softly moving around, leaving no flesh on my neck untouched.

"Tell your Erik what to do?" he cooed. "Tell Erik what to do to make it all better?"

"Nothing, Erik." I said. "There's nothing you can do."

Erik lifted his head, brushing my cheek with his own.

"That's not true."

Erik stood to his feet, and outstretched his hand to my own.

"Come, love, I want to show you something."

I wasn't sure what Erik was talking about, but quickly dressed and followed him. I wasn't sure where Erik was taking me, but he lead me all the way to Phantasma, and to a big three story building on the other end of the park. It was just a warehouse, a warehouse with smashed windows and vines growing up the side of it. But the more and more I looked at the building, the more I realized that there was repair work being done to it.

"Erik, what is this place?"

Erik opened the front door, and motioned me to enter. Inside there wasn't much, just a lobby, but Erik stood in front of me, his arms motioning to the entire room.

"Your Erik has seen the sadness in his Christine's eyes. I know you can't have anymore children, Christine, but that doesn't mean you can't help other children."

"Other children?" I questioned.

Erik nodded.

"Remember my pictures, Christine?" he asked. "The ones I gave to you a few Christmas's ago? The ones of me as a child?"

I nodded, knowing the exact ones he was talking about. I cherished them with my whole heart.

"You were the first person besides me to ever see them, and you fell in love with them."

"Yes, Erik, I did."

"Think of how many other children there are like me running around Coney Island without a family? Neglected, and scared. What if we took them in as our own? What if they could grow up with a family, grow up and learn their ways in the world of my park?"

I knew what Erik was getting at, and I loved the idea. Erik wanted to start a home for children like him, children that were unloved because of an oddity, children that needed a family. We could be that family.

"You want to make this warehouse a home for neglected children?"

Erik nodded.

I ran to Erik's arms, and hugged him.

"I don't care what you did all those years ago, Erik, you're a wonderful man."

"I noticed that there aren't many children around here, it would be good for Gustave to be around other children. They could be the brothers and sisters he never had."

"It's perfect, Erik."

"I already have my workers restoring it. I also sent out forms to the work houses and jailhouses letting them know that I'll be housing children, and that any found wandering around should be handed over to me."

"Erik, it's perfect."

"And the children will keep themselves by working for me, assisting my freaks, becoming apprentices to my workers."

"I love you, Erik."

Time began to fly once more, and before I knew it, the warehouse was completely restored, and filled with needy children. By the end of the first week being open, there were already one hundred children living there. Some had oddities, which prevented them from being adopted, others were children whose parents had passed away during the voyage to Coney Island. Each one held a special place in Phantasma, and Erik referred to them being as the next generation of his park. Each day, the children would be sent off with one of Erik's workers to learn a trade, and when the day was done, they could act as children again and play. Gustave enjoyed it as well, and worked on trying to make new friends. Though, as much as Erik's generosity brought happiness to Phantasma, his own health was deeply declining.

I worried for him greatly, but he was determined to start rehearsals for Don Juan Triumphant. His heart and soul was set on performing it on the last day of the season. That was still weeks and weeks away, and by the rate his health was declining, I wasn't even sure he would still be here by then. It was nice that Gustave spent most of his time with the children, for it gave Erik plenty of quiet time during the day to rest while he was off playing.

"Erik?" Early one afternoon, I had made Erik lunch, and carried it on a tray to his office. He had not been in bed this morning, and when he wasn't in bed, his office was usually where I would find him. Gustave was already off playing for the day, leaving the house dead silent. After knocking on his office door and getting no reply, I walked in to find him coughing into his hands. The cough sounded horrible, but once it ceased, Erik lowered his hands to find them covered in droplets of blood. The mere sight of it made me gasp, and Erik hid his hands as if it had never happened.

"Oh, lunch?" he questioned, changing the subject.

"Your hands-"

"It's nothing." he hissed. "I…I got red ink of them."

"No, you didn't." I placed the tray down in front of him, and took his hand in my grasp. But Erik wouldn't allow me to lift it to my eyes, and pulled away with a violent force.

"Mind your own, Christine!"

"You're coughing up blood!" I cried. "Don't you care?"

"There's nothing that can be done about it!"

"And how do you know? How do you know this!"

Erik slammed his bloodstained hands down on his desk, his face red with anger.

"Because I have seen Nadir!"

I instantly silenced myself. He saw Nadir.

"How long has this been going on?" my eyes were red with tears. I knew Erik wanted to keep me happy, and I knew any bad news he received, he was keeping buried inside of him.

"A month now, Christine." he confessed, his anger slowly slipping away with each word he spoke. "I saw Nadir about it about a week ago. I didn't want to tell you, love. I-I wanted to keep you happy."

"What did he say?"

"Christine, please, let's just-"

"What did he say!"

"I could go at anytime now, Christine."

My heart broke in half upon hearing this. Anytime? My angel was leaving me? I couldn't say anything. I was speechless, and just stood there sobbing.

"Christine, please don't cry."

Erik stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mon ange, I will be with you, even when I'm gone."

"Please don't go, Erik."

"I'm not going anywhere today, maybe not even tomorrow, but Erik promises that he will always love you."

"I don't want to see you suffer, Erik."

"I won't, Christine. Nadir said that I will go peacefully."

"Why didn't you tell me this? Why did you keep this from me, Erik?"

"I-I just wanted you to be happy."

"I am, Erik, and what ever bad news you hear, I want to know."

"All right, I promise to tell you everything from now on. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to rest."

I followed Erik all the way to our room, and watched him strip down to his undergarments before throwing on his robe. Afterwards, he laid down in bed, and so did I.

"Could I lay here with you, Erik?"

"Of course, love."

I snuggled into his chest, taking in the scent of his musky cologne, never wanting anything more than to continue laying here with him forever more.

"Don't leave me."

"Never, mon ange."

His hand brushed through my curls, as we both slowly fell into a light sleep. When I awoke, it was getting dark, and Erik was still laying beside me fast asleep.

"Gustave?"

I rose from our bed, and walked out to the family room, expecting him to be there, but he wasn't.

"Gustave? Are you home?"

When I didn't get a reply, I decided to venture out and fetch him myself. I knew if I hurried, I could be back before dark. I walked through the crowds of Phantasma, making my way to the housing at the back end of the park. After entering through the tall gates, I was met with children who were outside playing. Some were drawing on the concrete with chalk, others were chasing each other on the beach.

"Gustave?" I called my son's name while walking past the crowds of children playing about.

At one point, I felt someone tugging on the skirts of my dress, only to look down and see Reneasia standing there. Reneasia was a girl Gustave's age with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She had been found wandering around the docks, stealing food and living in a crate lined with empty potato sacks. Her mother had died in a work house, and her father had died before she was born from tuberculosis. The authorities had brought her to Erik, and we were more than happy to take her in.

"Yes, Reneasia?" I asked, looking down at the small child.

"I know where Gustave is."

"You do?"

She nodded, and pulled me along to the inside of the large warehouse. I wasn't sure where she was taking me, but after leading me up to the third floor, I saw him sitting on the windowsill looking out at the ocean. His head was resting on his knees, making it obvious that he was upset.

"Thank you, Reneasia." I said entering the room alone.

I took a seat on the same windowsill, looking at my melancholy child.

"Why didn't you come home?" I asked. "I was worried."

"I didn't want to come home." he whined.

"Why not?"

Gustave shrugged his shoulders, and looked up at me, his left eye black and blue.

"Gustave!"

"It's nothing." he covered his eye with his hand and turned away.

"Yes it is, young man." I pried away his hand, and looked at the horrible wound. "Who did this to you?"

"No one."

"Gustave…"

"It was three boys." Reneasia said, standing in the doorway.

"Reneasia!"

"Three boys?" I questioned.

Reneasia nodded.

"They holded Gustave down and punched him. The said a lot of awful names to him too."

I looked back at Gustave, but he didn't say a word.

"Come along, Gustave, let's go. We have dinner with Raoul tonight."

"Mother-"

"No buts."

I knew once Erik saw Gustave's face he was going to be furious. While I took Gustave home to change, I prayed that Erik wasn't there, and thankfully, he wasn't. I made my son take a bath and change into his best, hoping that when he reemerged, his black eye wouldn't be noticeable, but that was the complete opposite. When I met with Gustave again, his eye looked darker than it had before.

"Mother, why do I have to wear this uncomfortable thing!" my son whined as he tried to adjust his cravat. "It's choking me."

"You don't have it on right." I came to his aid, quickly fixing it as the grandfather clock struck six. When I broke away to get ready to lock up the house, I noticed him playing with the cravat again.

"Gustave, stop playing with it. Now hurry, before we're late."

"Where's papa? Isn't he supposed to be coming too?"

"Yes, I'm sure he's well on his way." I pulled Gustave gently by the arm. "Now come along."

"I'd rather not show myself in public, mother. I look like a raccoon."

"It would be easier if you told me about the boys who did this to you. If not for Reneasia…."

"I hate that girl-"

"Gustave!"

"I do! All she does is spy on me. What's it any of her business about what happens to me?"

"Maybe she just wants to be friends with you, Gustave. Perhaps she's jealous about all the friends you have."

"Friends? What friends? You mean the ones that act like their my friends in front of Papa and then tease me behind his back? Are they the friends you're talking about?"

"Gustave-" I paused, not knowing what to say. Most of the children were oddities themselves, why on earth would they tease my son?

"Gustave, I didn't know, honest."

"You didn't know, because you didn't care. I go to the housing to play, but not with the other children."

"You shouldn't go there anymore, Gustave."

"And play where, mother? You know papa doesn't want me playing in Phantasma. He doesn't even like me playing in our own house because he's sick all the time."

By this time, we were already at the doorway of the Phantasma Diner. Once inside, I escorted Gustave to the back room, where Raoul and his mother were already sat. When Raoul saw me, he stood, and kissed me on the cheek like he usually did when ever he saw me.

"Christine, so lovely to have you join us. Mother and I were beginning to think that you stood us up."

"No, no, Gustave was a little late at coming home tonight." I pulled Gustave to my side. "Isn't that right, Gustave?"

"Yes, mother."

"Ah, what's wrong with you tonight, Skippy?" Raoul teased, bending down to Gustave's level. "You seem upset?"

When Raoul lifted Gustave's face up, he gently ran his fingers over the bruise across his eye.

"Where did you get that shiner from? Fighting are we?"

Gustave buried his face into my skirts.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Raoul, he's miserable enough without talking about it."

Raoul stood up, pulling out my chair for me.

"You know what they say, Christine." Raoul's mother ignorantly began. "One fight will certainly lead to more. Your husband better whip that boy into shape, or I can guarantee that he will find his little keister behind bars one day."

I took a seat in an attempt to hold my tongue against this ill spoken woman. She never had anything nice to say about Erik or my son, not even anything about me. Usually what ever came out of her mouth wanted to make me fly across the table and wring her neck, which was why my family only dined with Raoul twice a month during the summer months. Erik suggested time and time again to me that Raoul leave his mother home, but I knew he would do nothing of the sort. She was all he had since I left him, and I didn't want to add insult to injury. So, twice a month I suffer through two, two hour dinners.

"It wasn't a fight." I intervened.

"Oh, so he was teased, was he? Well, I'd try to fix that as well, Christine. If he gets picked on now, just think about all the teasing life will bring him when he's older. Spitting image of his father, no doubt."

"That's not true! Mister E is a very reserved man. He can stand on his own two feet, Madame."

"Yes, but I've seen the awkward glances he gets when walking about. Now, my Raoul wouldn't stand for that if that were happening to him. He'd put those mongrels in their proper places."

"My husband has learned long ago to put aside sticks and stones."

"Where is he anyway?" Raoul said, thankfully changing the subject.

"He should be here soon. I'm sure he's just checking on a few things around Phantasma. You know he can't get around as much as he used to."

It was then that the door opened, and Erik came walking in.

"Sorry I'm late." he quickly apologized, removing his suit jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. "I got held up with a few things around Phantasma."

"It's perfectly fine." Raoul said. "We've just barely started."

Erik kissed me on the cheek, before taking his seat across from me. He seemed to be all right, until he got a look at our son. The moment his eyes noticed Gustave's black eye, I saw the familiar _"Phantom of the Opera" _rage return to his face. From underneath the table, Erik was caressing my hand, and began to squeeze it rather tight as his glance at my son continued. I knew if we didn't talk about this soon, Erik was libel to blow up in front of everyone. Instead of seeing that happen, I knowingly squeezed his hand, and stood up from the table to excuse myself.

"I'll be right back." I said. "I have to use the ladies room."

"We were going to order, Christine." Raoul said, motioning to his menu. "What should I tell the waiter?"

"Tell the waiter nothing, boy!" Erik growled. "You need to learn your place in our family circle."

"Excuse me?" Raoul snarled, slapping down his menu.

"A gentleman does not order for a married woman. That is for the husband to handle."

"I was just trying to be gentleman, Erik."

"And you were over stepping your bounds! If you haven't noticed, you're not courting a single woman anymore, like you were doing back in Paris. Christine belongs to me now, and you will respect that."

"Don't you think I do? As much as I could stand here and tell her not to be married to you for obvious reasons-"

"Obvious reasons? What are we talking about my face? Is that it? Is she not good enough for me? Does it hurt you that much because she chose to bed an unfinished demon?"

"Erik! Raoul! Enough!" I stepped in the middle of their argument as Raoul's mother just sat back in her chair watching the entire argument, sipping on her wine as if she were enjoying it.

"No, no, Christine." his mother chuckled. "I like this, let them continue."

"Not while I'm standing here. Now, I am going to the ladies room, and shall be back in a few moments."

I wasn't even out the door, when Erik stood up as well.

"I think I shall do the same." he said. "The air in here is beginning to smell like jealousy."

"Well, what do I tell the waiter now?"

"Order for my wife, monsieur, and I will have your throat so tight in a Punjab lasso that you'll be begging me for a single breath of fresh air."

"Oh, real nice to threaten me when your son is sitting here with us. That's real great parenting."

"He's my child, remember that Viscount!"

With that, I strode to the other side of the diner, to a hall that was in complete darkness. I knew here, we would be able to talk in peace.

"Damn boy, I should choke him where he stands." Erik cursed, coming around the corner a few moments later.

"Erik, enough!"

"He started it, Christine. He always starts it. But this is besides the point. What in the hell happened to Gustave's eye?"

"Erik, he-"

"Because if he was fighting another child, I'll lash his backside so hard-"

"Erik!" I grabbed him by the shirt to stop him from moving about before he gave himself an attack. "Calm down."

Erik took a step back, and breathed deeply.

"Ok, I'm calm now."

"It wasn't a fight. Apparently a few of the children did that to him."

Erik's eyes went red with fury.

"What! The _same_ children who I took in? The _same_ children that play with Gustave!"

I nodded.

"Yes, apparently they put on a show when you're around, but when you're gone, they tease our son."

"And why haven't you ever told me about this!"

"Because I just found out today too, Erik."

"How dare those evil little demons dare lay a hand on my own flesh and blood? How dare they! I put them here, give them a place to stay, food in their stomachs, a job! They are the next generation of Phantasma workers, soon to be under the management of my son! The same boy they trick and tease….oh, no they won't not anymore!"

I was back against the wall now, watching Erik circle around, continuing his rant.

"Tomorrow I am starting rehearsals for Don Juan, Christine. From now on, Gustave shall be my apprentice. From now on, things shall be different. And tomorrow, before rehearsals, I will be paying a visit to those children, a visit they shall never forget! Mark my words!"

"Raoul is probably looking for us."

"He can wait." Erik assured, gently kissing me on the lips. "I've waited my entire life to have you willingly in my arms. He's had all the time he could ever want with you."

I giggled, and wrapped my arms around his body.

"Let's get this over with so you and I can retire to our room for the evening."

"You've completely read my mind, love. We could start rehearsals for Don Juan tonight, you know. It doesn't have to start tomorrow."

"Rehearsals?" I lifted my head. "Tonight?"

"Yes, but only one particular scene."

"….That being?"

"The bedroom scene with Aminta and Don Juan, of course."

Erik's hands seductively ran up the side of my dress, as his lips roamed my neck.

"We could role play such a scene, Christine."

"Erik, not in the diner." I teased, playfully pushing him away.

"In the kitchen then?"

"Erik…"

"Fine, fine. Let us return to hell then."

I could only shake my head. Even though I knew Erik as a man, I knew there were still parts of the Phantom living within him. I wasn't sure which one would be playing Don Juan on stage with me, but one thing was for sure, it would be the Phantom who would visit the children tomorrow…..Oh, may God have mercy on their souls!

* * *

**Please review everyone! I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating again until Sunday because it's now time for my yearly trip to Knoebels Amusement park. I shall be back Sunday evening, and I will update then. Enjoy! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Christine's POV**

When I awoke the following morning, I reached over only to notice that Erik's spot was completely empty. I gasped, and shot to my feet. Had he already left to go to the children's housing? By the time I finished dressing, it was way past the morning, making it pointless to go to the warehouse, for the children would already be gone for their day's work. Instead, I hurried to the opera house, only to find the auditorium filled with working children. There were about twenty of them, sweeping the floors, scrubbing the stage and polishing the seats. I slowly walked down the isle, gazing at all the children who were working.

"Ah, Christine," I glanced up to spot Erik standing on the stage, a small boy scrubbing the area of stage beneath his feet. "I was wondering when you were going to join us?"

"Erik, I thought you and I were going to be rehearsing today?"

Erik whipped out his pocket watch, and grinned.

"Yes, we are. The rest of my crew should be here in less than twenty minutes."

"Are we done then?" the boy groaned.

Erik kicked the metal bucket the boy was using to scrub the floor.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he lifted his head, looking out at the remaining children. "Did I tell any of you to stop? This is your punishment for teasing my son; the future owner of Phantasma. You'll all think twice about doing such a thing again, won't you?"

The children shuddered, and continued working, as Erik took my hand in his.

"Come, love, let's get you into costume."

Erik walked me behind the stage, and towards my dressing room, where he pulled out a replica dress of the one I had worn during the night of Don Juan Triumphant all those years ago.

"There you are, love."

I held the dress up against my body, and smiled.

"It's perfect."

"Put it on."

I took the dress behind my privacy corners, and slipped it on, coming out with the back of it still open.

"Will you button me up, Erik?"

"Of course."

My husband began assisting me, pressing small kisses to my bare shoulders.

"What about you?" I asked. "Aren't you going to be getting into costume as well?"

"Not today. I'll be moving around too much today to be wearing a heavy costume."

When the final button was fastened, Erik spun me around and pressed his lips to my own.

"You look absolutely lovely."

Erik then took out his pocket watch again, and headed towards the door.

"I have to get everyone situated, love."

"And I have to do my hair."

"Take your time. Be on stage in a little bit."

When Erik was gone, I took a seat at my vanity, and began brushing my hair. I was gazing at the Phantasma fountain through my mirror, when all of a sudden I noticed Mr. Gumpertz standing outside of the French doors of my dressing room. I gasped, and spun around to see him standing there grinning.

"Have you no decency?" I growled. "Peeking in through a married woman's dressing room doors?"

"Is it a crime for a fan to come knocking?"

"You best leave me before I call the authorities on you."

"I don't think you would want to do that. It would be a terrible thing for your precious husband."

I slammed my brush down on my vanity, and began tying my hair up in an angry rage.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm a little preoccupied at the moment?"

Mr. Gumpertz came stalking in, circling me as I continued preparing myself for the stage.

"I want blueprints, Christine."

"You'll have to ask my husband for those. He doesn't create blueprints unless he's creating a new attraction."

"Suggest it then. Suggest that he add more attractions to his park."

"And what? Snatch the blueprints from him and give them to you?"

"Exactly."

I stood up from my seat, and headed towards the door of my dressing room.

"Mr. Gumpertz, make your own blueprints."

"You'll be sorry you said that to me, Christine."

And without another word, I headed towards the stage. Gustave was sitting at the piano, with the scores to Don Juan placed out in front of him, while Erik was moving about the stage trying to place everyone in their proper places.

"All right," Erik began, flipping through his manuscript. "Let's start at the beginning. We'll start with the gypsies, right before Don Juan comes into the picture."

Erik hopped off stage, and took a seat in the front row.

"All right, Gustave, start from the beginning."

My son's hands flew over the keys, playing the melody to the first act. Meg and a few other actors came forward, ready to sing, when Erik stood up shouting for them to stop.

"No, no, no! Gustave!"

Gustave's fingers came to an abrupt halt, causing the music to cease.

"Yes, papa?" he shuddered, peeking over his shoulder.

"What have I told you before about posture?"

My husband stomped back on stage, approaching our son and straitening his slouching posture.

"Always keep your back straight. Your music will flow better throughout your body when you sit straight."

Erik then headed off stage.

"Again!"

Once more, Gustave began playing, the creepy melody flowing better this time now that he was sitting up straight.

"_Here the sire may serve the dam_

_Here the master takes his meat!_

_Here the sacrificial lamb_

_Utters one despairing bleat!"_

"Meg!" Erik screamed her name, quickly flying to his feet. "You're flat!"

"I-I'm sorry."

Once more, Erik was on stage, straightening her posture.

"You are a gypsy! You are a gypsy, working in Don Juan's den! Why don't you make yourself useful and at least act like you are."

"Yes, master."

Once more, Erik was back in his seat, mounds of sweat pouring from beneath his mask.

"Gustave, pick it up from the second verse."

"_Poor, young maiden for the thrill_

_On your tongue of stolen sweets_

_You will have to pay the bill_

_Tangled in the winding sheets!"_

I saw Erik place his face into his hands, and stand up.

"Stop! Just stop for a moment." he pointed to the other side of the stage. "Take five, Meg-wait, no, take ten, actually. Christine and I will take over for a while."

And then we did just that. Erik positioned me on stage, and stood behind me, motioning for Gustave to proceed with Aminta's part. I came forward onstage, singing my correct lines.

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_

It was now Erik's turn, and I could feel him approaching me from behind.

"_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge-"_

His voice filled my body with the same familiar lust for his body that I had felt all those years ago in Paris. But as I stood there waiting for him to continue, I heard nothing but coughing. I quickly snapped out of character, only to notice that he was coughing into his blood stained handkerchief. Meg and the remainder of the actors on stage gasped as they saw fresh blood staining the piece of cloth within his hands.

"Take five everyone." I called out. "Take a break."

Afterwards, I rushed to Erik's side, patting him on the back until his coughing ceased.

"Erik, are you all right?"

Slowly, he lowered the newly bloodstained handkerchief, and nodded.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Nonsense, I'm fine, Christine." he growled, maneuvering himself out of my grasp.

"No, Erik, you're anything but fine."

"Erik-"

"Again!" his hand waved in the direction of Gustave, and our son began playing again without a single protest. When the melody began, I too began singing my part.

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_

Once more, I waited for Erik to come walking towards me.

"_You have come here _

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that-"_

But he couldn't finish, for he began coughing again.

"Erik, we need to stop."

After his coughing had ceased, Erik nodded, walking off stage to where the sink was. We didn't try to perform any longer that day, and decided to go home. Erik locked himself away as usual, and didn't show himself again until late that night. After dressing in my night attire, I began brushing my hair, only to have Erik walk through the door, disrobing his clothes, leaving a trail along the way towards his wardrobe closet. I gathered up his clothes from the floor, and placed them into the wash bin, holding his bloodstained handkerchief in hand. Erik spun around dressed in his sleep trousers, and snatched it away from my hands.

"Stop touching my things."

"It's covered in blood, Erik. I'll wash it."

"I don't need it washed. So what? You can be washing it again in less than twenty four hours?"

"Erik-"

"No! I don't want you to wash it."

Erik stormed to the other side of the room in an angry fit, while I crawled into bed. When Erik joined me, he grunted and turned off the lights. It was obvious that he was angry with me.

"Erik?"

His back was turned towards me, and I heard him heavily sigh.

"Christine, I had a terrible day, I just want to sleep."

"And don't you think I want to do the same too?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm worried, Erik."

"About what?"

"You! I'm worried sick about you, Erik."

Erik pulled the blankets over his head, and groaned into his pillow.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Christine. I'm too tired and too upset to do so."

"You can't play Don Juan."

This had angered him, for he rolled over and pinned me to the bed, leaning over my body like a rabid wolf.

"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"You cannot play Don Juan, Erik. You couldn't even get the first lines out of your mouth this afternoon. We had to stop-you coughed up a substantial amount of blood-"

"And what? Am I supposed to just lay back and die? Is that what I'm supposed to do, Christine?"

Erik backed off, and sat up, reaching for his robe that was hanging on the bed post.

"I may be dying, Christine, but I'm still alive, and by God, I will sing with you on that stage if it is the last thing I ever do."

"Where are you going?"

"It's quite obvious that you're not going to let this argument die." he stood up and placed on his robe. "Therefore, I shall go someplace where I can rest in peace."

"Erik-"

"Goodnight, Christine."

But before I could say another word, he was gone. How could I ever let him sing and perform with me on stage when he couldn't even stand on his own two feet for long? I knew Erik would come back later, and so I let him be. I laid back down, and eventually fell into a dreamless slumber, only to wake and find Erik's spot empty. After placing on my robe, I headed towards the kitchen, only to find Gustave sitting at the table with a bunch of sheet music scattered around him.

"Morning, pumpkin, what are you doing?"

"Writing." was all he said as he continued working.

I couldn't help but watch him from the corner of my eye as I prepared breakfast. It was as if I were watching Erik. Our son resembled him in everyway, from looks down to the simplest movements, even his temper was just as violent as Erik's.

"What are you working on?"

"Papa taught me how to write music. I thought I'd try it out for myself."

I placed a kettle of water on the stove, and smiled. I was glad that Erik was spending more time with Gustave.

"Have you seen your father this morning?" I asked. "He wasn't in bed."

"His office door is closed. Usually when it's closed he's inside."

I rolled my eyes, and groaned, already headed towards the door. I didn't even knock, I just opened it, and walked in, spotting him in the position I had thought to find him in. There was Erik, fast asleep, hunched over his desk, his pen in hand.

"Erik?" I approached him from behind, and placed my hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. "Erik? It's time for breakfast."

I began massaging his back, only to hear a small groan emerge from his lips.

"Erik?"

"Christine? What time is it?"

"It's morning. Have you been like this all night?"

Erik tried to sit up, only to have a loud crack occur in his back. This immediately caused Erik to stay in the uncomfortable position he was currently in.

"Erik, you're not a young man anymore, you can't be sleeping like this."

Erik staggered to his feet, and nearly fell on his way to the door, but I was there to catch him.

"Erik, maybe you should go lay down for a while. I'll put some of your medicine in with your breakfast."

"No, Christine, I'm all right." he assured, breaking from my grasp. "Just give me a few moments to get myself together."

"Your stubbornness is going to kill you someday, Erik."

Without another word, I headed back to the kitchen, and continued preparing breakfast.

"Papa, Papa, look what I did."

I turned to see Gustave handing Erik the sheet music he had been writing on.

"What do we have here, Gustave?"

"I wrote it. Do you like it?"

Erik's eyes scanned the pages, before handing them back to Gustave.

"You made some mistakes."

"Mistakes?" my son sounded as if he had his heart torn from his chest.

"You can't write music without listening to what you're writing, Gustave."

Erik pulled my son over to the piano, and sat his music sheets on the mantle.

"Now play it."

My son's song started off beautifully, but towards the middle, there were notes that didn't fit.

"See?" Erik questioned. "The notes do not flow with one another."

"What should I do, papa?"

"I'm not going to tell a musician what to do. Nobody ever told me how to fix my mistakes, Gustave. No, you need to sit here and play a few notes until you get the correct ones."

Erik then rose to his feet, and headed my way. I sat his plate of eggs down in front of him, and poured him a cup of tea.

"Erik, perhaps you should-"

"No, Christine. The boy will learn in time. He should write his own music."

"Gustave, come away from the piano and eat your breakfast."

After calling Gustave, I took a seat across from Erik and began to eat my own, only looking up when Erik's horrible coughing started again.

"Erik you should really stay inside for a few days." I warned. "It's not good for your health."

Erik raised his hand to stop me, while his other continued holding the handkerchief to his mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Erik-"

"Christine, please, let us not have this conversation again."

When Erik pulled the cloth away from his mouth, I noticed that it was once again covered in fresh blood droplets.

"Nadir should look at you."

"And I'll say it again…" Erik stuffed the cloth back into his coat. "He already did."

After breakfast, Erik escorted us back to the opera house to practice. As much as I advised him to stay indoors, he wouldn't have it. While Erik was preparing everyone on stage, I was once again sent to my dressing room to prepare for my role. After placing Aminta's gown on, I clipped my hair up like usual, only to turn and see Mr. Gumpertz standing there at the French doors of my dressing room.

"Go away!" I growled, placing my brush down. "You are forbidden to be here."

But the man didn't listen, he came barging in, and approached my side.

"This is your last chance, Christine!" he warned. "I've given you time! Have you suggested to your lover about drawing new attractions?"

"No, why would I?"

Mr. Gumpertz's hand flew to my neck, squeezing it to a point where I couldn't breathe.

"Don't tempt me, girl! I will bring hell to you if I do not have my blueprints in hand!"

"Christine?" I heard my name being called from outside my dressing room. I knew that voice, it was Erik.

Mr. Gumpertz smiled devilishly, and turned back to me.

"In time, Christine, you'll see. I will have you begging me to give you another chance, begging me to spare your lover's life!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Christine?"

I sat there, rubbing my sore throat with my hand, thinking about all the Mr. Gumpertz had said.

"Christine? Why aren't you answering me?"

Finally, I spoke.

"Yes?"

"I need you on stage."

Without another moment to spare, I stood up and hurried to stage. Today, the props and backdrops were surrounding the stage, making it look like the same set I had once stood on back in Paris, the night the chandelier fell.

"Christine."

I turned around to find Erik standing behind me, his white sleeves rolled up to his boney elbows.

"Today, we're going to be practicing Aminta and Don Juan's role on the stairs."

I looked over at the large double sided staircase that was placed in the center of the stage. Below it, there was a fire pit, with red and orange fabric flowing upwards to make the flames.

"You know what to do, love." he said. "We're going to start from where we left off yesterday."

It was then that Erik took a step back and ordered Gustave to start playing.

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love…"_

"_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent….silent.."_

I could feel Erik embracing my shoulders seductively.

"_I have brought you _

_That our passions may fuse and merge _

_In your mind you've already succumb to me_

_Dropped all defenses completely succumb to me:_

_Now you are here with me: no second thoughts,_

_You've decided….decided…"_

I waited for Erik to continue, but as he took his next breath, he coughed, but immediately regrouped himself.

"_Past the point of no return, no backward glances_

_The games we played till now are at an end._

_Past no thought of if or when-no use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"_

Erik's hands were now seductively wrapped around my throat, my head laying against his chest.

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul_

_What rich desire unlocks its door_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold-what warm unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return…"_

It was my turn now, and I broke away from Erik's grasp, walking towards the staircase as I sang.

"_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence….silence _

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent-_

_And now I am here with you no second thoughts, I've decided….decided."_

Both Erik and I began to make our way up the stairs opposite of one another.

"_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now. _

_Our passion-play has now, at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question: how long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at least consume us?"_

And it was then that I was coming towards Erik at the top of the stairs, only to feel the floor beneath me give way, and for me to fall to the stage floor below. The music instantly came to an abrupt halt, and everyone was rushing towards me, even Erik. I was laying there on the stage floor, my ankle in the worst pain possible. I hadn't fallen far, but I knew that it was Mr. Gumpertz who had done this. I knew this was his plan, and already, my husband was in a panic as he came rushing to my side.

"Christine, Christine, mon ange, are you all right?"

I didn't answer him, only yelped in pain when someone tried to stand me to my feet.

"Put her down, you idiot!" Erik growled.

And without another word, my husband scooped me up into his arms, and hurried out the stage doors with our son trailing behind us. My husband was gasping for breath as he pushed through the crowds of people roaming about Phantasma, all the way to the doors of Nadir's first aid station. Once through the doors, Erik pushed aside what ever items he had sitting on his examination table, and placed me down on it.

"Erik, what's wrong?" Nadir came walking around the corner, obviously he had heard the front door open.

"Christine fell off on of the props at the opera house." Erik frantically replied. "I think she broke her leg!"

"Erik, calm down." I warned, watching him pace around in a circle.

"She's right, Erik." Nadir said. "You're going to send yourself into an attack."

My son took a seat in the chair beside the table I was on, and Nadir began examining my injured leg. He felt every bone, not getting a reaction out of me until he reached my ankle.

"Oww…that hurts!"

"You've sprained your ankle, Christine. It's not broken, but you will need to stay off your feet for a while."

Nadir wrapped my ankle in gauze, and Erik took me home to rest. This was Mr. Gumpertz's plan. He wanted Erik to become stressed, he wanted Erik to tire himself out. I was now ordered to stay off my feet, leaving Erik to do everything, while taking care of me as well. I knew Mr. Gumpertz had played with the staircase, I knew he had loosened the floorboards…but I couldn't tell Erik. I laid there, watching him move around the house, rushing back inside our bedroom to check on me every few moments. That night, he came back in from tucking Gustave into bed, and plopped down beside me, completely and utterly exhausted.

"Erik, you should rest."

It took every ounce of strength left within him to remove his shirt, and even that seemed like a long task.

"Erik-" oh, how to start this?

"Yes, Christine?"

"Could I ask you for some advice?"

Erik crawled into bed beside me, closing his eyes as he continued to listen.

"Yes."

I couldn't come out and tell Erik that Mr. Gumpertz was back, but I knew by asking for his advice it would let me know whether to tell him or not.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." he exhaustedly murmured.

"Well-you see- Meg…yes, that's it!…Meg, she's having problems."

"What sort of problems could she possibly be having?"

"Well, there's this guy she's in love with, and he's terribly sick-any stress could kill him. There's been this other guy from her past who's been bothering her, and she doesn't know what to do. He's threatening her and she doesn't want to stress her lover out by telling him and having him worry. What should she do? Should she tell her lover about it?"

Erik nuzzled into his pillow, and sighed.

"Meg should do what's best for her and her lover. If she knows telling him about this other guy will only hurt him, then she shouldn't tell him. She should deal with it in her own way. She could always tell the authorities."

"No, she can't do that because he's done nothing wrong…." I nervously gulped. "Yet.."

"No, she shouldn't tell her lover then."

It was settled, I wasn't telling Erik about this. Even so, Mr. Gumpertz needed to be taken care of, and I knew the only way of doing so was to give him what he wanted.

"Erik?" my husband was slowly drifting off to sleep, but murmured a simple "Hmm Hmm?" when I called his name. And then I said the words I thought I'd never have to say.

"What do you think about drawing a few new attractions for Phantasma?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm back from a wonderful weekend and scooping out more chapters at last! Some of you asked once again whether my Erik is Ramin or Gerry. It's most certainly Ramin. I couldn't imagine having anyone but Ramin in this story. Most of Erik's movements and lines were written as if Ramin were acting this out...In my head, perhaps? Anyway, enjoy, and please please please review. Almost to 600~ that's a world record for me! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Christine's POV**

Over the next few days, Erik paced around the house, tending to me, Gustave and the daily duties of our home. I feared for him more than anything, and I soon began to see the exhaustion in his eyes. My husband refused to rest, rushing around relentlessly to fulfill every single chore I usually completed on a daily basis. This had been Mr. Gumpertz's very plan.

"Erik?"

I called out his name one evening, only to have him rush in, his clothes disheveled and wrinkled.

"Yes, Christine?" he frantically asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing-only…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what you were doing? It's late."

"Um…working. I don't have nearly enough time to do it during the day, so I have to resort to doing it after all the day's work is finished."

"No, you don't." I argued. "You should be here, with me, in bed."

"I wish it were that easy."

"It is."

"Just rest, Christine. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"Erik, could you just do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Lay with me for a few moments?"

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, and groaned.

"Oh, Christine, please, I have work to do."

"Please, Erik. Rub my ankle for me? It's so sore."

This caused Erik to finally give in and lay with me. I curled up beside his body, and sighed into his shoulder as his musical fingers began to gently rub my sore ankle.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

It was silent for a few moments, until Erik finally spoke again.

"Tomorrow I have to go into the city. There are forms that need to be dropped off."

"Take me with you."

"Don't be silly, Christine." Erik argued. "I shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours."

"I'm not kidding, Erik." I looked up into his eyes, and caressed his misshapen face. "It's been nearly six years since we arrived here, and never once have you ever taken me out of Coney Island."

"The city is not a place for fragile creatures like you, Christine." he strongly assured. "It's not any better than Coney Island. No, this is where you belong."

"But what about the sites outside of Phantasma? What about the Statue of Liberty? What about the theaters?"

"Theaters?"

"Yes, I heard there are theaters on this street-Broadway is it? Oh, Erik, they say it's a wonderful thing."

"Christine, enough! You will not be going into town with me tomorrow."

But I didn't stop, I continued as if I hadn't heard a single word.

"…and what about the automobiles? I've never ridden in one before, you have! You get to ride in one every single time you go into town."

"Christine!" I could hint the frustration in Erik's voice as he tried to stop me from continuing.

This had upset me greatly. Erik treated me like a prisoner, a Phantasma song bird who was to do nothing but spend the remainder of her days locked away in Coney Island. There was an awkward silence, and I rolled over, my back now facing Erik. I pouted into my pillow, staring endlessly out our bedroom window at the evening sky.

"You've changed." I finally pouted. "You're not the same man I fell in love with."

"Excuse me?" he snapped. "Not the same man?"

"The Erik I fell in love with would have given me anything my heart desired."

"Like I don't? I give you everything, Christine! I give you the earth, moon and stars! Phantasma bows down at your feet every night that you perform!"

"That's not what I mean, Erik!"

I turned back to face him.

"Phantasma has nothing to do with this! But to you, it's everything. Phantasma is running our life, and I don't want it to be that way. I don't want to be caged up, and that's exactly what I am. You have the freedom to walk around and leave Phantasma as you please, and yet, you've never taken Gustave and I with you."

"Right." Erik angrily sat up. "I'm your captor, is that it, Christine? I try and keep you and the child safe, and it gets turned around like I'm your captor."

"Erik, one day out with you is all I want. We could take Gustave to see the Statue of Liberty, we could have a nice lunch in the city-"

"Christine, enough! I said no."

"What's so terrible about the world, Erik? Just because the world stares at you and laughs doesn't mean they will stare at us."

Erik pounded his fists into the mattress, and stood up, fiercely kicking over a basin that was sat on the floor.

"You have no idea what the world is full of, Christine! New York has just as many bad spots as France! There are brothels on every corner, prostitutes at every turn-and your theaters? Ha! They're nothing more than nickel peep shows! You want to see a beautiful side to New York, stay in Coney Island."

"I'm sick and tired of Coney Island, Erik! I'm sick and tired of seeing dancing ladies, hearing carnival tunes and the shrieks of screaming people on the coasters….Just one day, Erik. Surely there are beautiful sites in New York too? Don't lie to me."

It was then that our son came walking in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mother? Papa? I heard shouting. Is everything all right?"

Erik scooped Gustave up into his arms, and sat down on the end of our bed.

"Yes, son, everything is all right. Your mother just didn't like it that I was going into the city tomorrow."

"The city?" the boy's eyes widened. "Could mother and I accompany you? Oh, please, papa? Please?"

Erik looked at me one final time, before looking back at our son.

"All right. I know a few special spots."

Gustave threw his arms around Erik's neck, and hugged him.

"Thank you, papa."

"All right, Gustave, back to bed with you now."

My son said goodnight, before leaving Erik and I alone again. Afterwards, Erik tucked me in, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Get some rest, Christine, I have work to do."

"Stay with me for a while longer, Erik?"

It was then that our grandfather clock struck midnight. Erik, not believing the time, took out his pocket watch, only to find that the grandfather clock was indeed telling the truth.

"Well, I guess another night's work went to waste."

He grunted and mumbled curses beneath his breath, as he undressed and redressed into his night attire. Afterwards, he crawled into bed with me, and I wrapped my arms around his body.

"What kind of work have you been doing?" I curiously asked.

"Well, you were the one who suggested drawing new attractions for Phantasma."

My heart sank into my throat.

"Yes, right, I did didn't I?"

"Well, then there is no reason to ask about my work, is there, love? I'll have a series of drawings done and then I'll let you decide what to do with them."

"Me?"

"Yes, I would like your honest opinion about them."

I knew the time would come when I would have to snatch them in order to give them to Mr. Gumpertz. That was a day I was not looking forward to.

"Christine, are you still angry with me?" I heard him ask. "You've been acting rather strange the past few minutes."

"What? No, I'm not angry-I'm just exhausted, I guess."

"Exhausted?" he teased, reaching down to rub my ankle. "No, love there is no reason for you to be exhausted. You've been laying in this very bed for days."

"My ankle has kept me up."

"Then I apologize. I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

"What ever for?"

"Oh, Christine, I was the one who put that prop together. It was Erik who nailed that staircase in place. I was certain everything was sturdy-Oh, I'm slipping, aren't I? I used to be a perfectionist…."

Erik was in tears now, but I couldn't let him blame himself for something that wasn't his fault. It was Mr. Gumpertz who had done this, it had been he who loosened the boards-I just knew this.

"Erik, don't blame yourself."

"But how can I not? It should have been Erik who fell, not his angel, not his wife. Now because of my stupidity, rehearsals have been put on hold with just a few more weeks before the opening night. If anyone is to blame, it is me."

"No, it wasn't your fault." I snuggled my face into his chest, his heart slowly lulling me to sleep. "You know I'd do it, if I could."

"Do what?"

"Make your heart better."

Erik slightly chuckled, and began running his fingers through my hair.

"And how would you ever do such a thing, Christine? My condition is caused by deterioration of my heart. How would you ever fix it?"

"By giving you my own."

"What?"

"I'd do it, you know, if it were possible."

At that exact moment, Erik placed both his hands against my cheeks and forced me to look up at him. His mismatched eyes were tearing, and full of concern.

"I would never let you, Christine. In order for you to give me such a gift you would have to-to-"

"I know, Erik, and I would do it. I would poison myself, if only to be able to give you my heart. You deserve it after all the pain I've put you through over the years. You would be able to live on-"

"Christine, enough, please!" Erik begged, kissing my forehead and rocking my body against his own. "Never, ever bring that up again. Please, it's all I ask of you."

"Wouldn't you do the same for me if I were in the same situation? I know you would, Erik. You would give me your last, dying breath."

"I-I don't want to talk about this anymore, Christine. It's late, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, we should rest."

And that's exactly what we did. We didn't say another word to one another, only slept.

The following morning, I rolled over to spot Erik standing at his wardrobe mirror, dressing himself. It was still dark outside, but Erik didn't hesitate a single moment once he noticed that I had woken.

"Morning, love." he turned around, his fingers adjusting his cravat. "You should dress."

When I tried to maneuver myself out bed, Erik stopped me.

"On second thought, let me help you." he scurried to the wardrobe closet, and pulled out a white and blue sundress, before coming back to our bed to help me into it.

"There you are. Here, let me help you to your feet."

Erik picked my body up, and placed my legs onto the floor. Once the weight of my body was back on my ankle, I cringed at first, slightly limping towards the door.

"Christine, if you're not up to this, we don't have to go."

"No, I'll be all right." I assured. "Let's get Gustave up."

Erik pulled out his pocket watch.

"Indeed, our ride shall be here within the hour."

As much as I tried to walk down the hall on my own, Erik assisted me the remainder of the way to Gustave's room. I expected to open the door and find him already dressing and ready to go, but when I opened the door, I was greeted with an entirely different site. Instead of seeing him dressing, I found him still asleep in his bed, his stuffed bear clung tightly to his chest, and his thumb stuffed in his mouth. It was the cutest thing ever, but I knew how much Erik despised that Gustave still sucked his thumb, if only in his sleep. When Gustave was just a toddler, he used to suck on his toes, a gesture that always churned Erik's stomach. Erik despised it so much that he quickly worked Gustave out of his bad habit, only to have him resort to sucking his thumb. Over the past few years he had stopped doing it during the day, but every now and then I would find our son sleeping with his thumb stuffed into his mouth-exactly like he was doing now.

"Oh, for God's sake-" Erik moaned as he entered behind me and found Gustave still in bed. Though, I was expecting him to shake him awake, but instead, Erik softly rubbed Gustave's shoulders that were covered beneath his blankets.

"Son, son, wake up."

Gustave groaned, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Gustave, wake up! We're going to be late."

"Five more minutes, mommy."

But Erik didn't listen to him, and pulled the blankets straight off his back. When this happened, Gustave awoke, and tired to pull his covers back over his body.

"No, Gustave," Erik warned. "Get dressed."

Erik went into Gustave's wardrobe, and pulled out a white shirt and a pair of tan shorts.

"Come, Gustave, our ride is going to be here soon."

My son went to work, groggily placing on his clothes piece by piece.

"I'll get us some breakfast." I said, heading to the door.

"Not today, Christine. I'll make us a stop at the bakery."

As soon as my son heard this, his eyes shot open, and he hurried with getting dressed.

"Bakery? Could I get a chocolate muffin?"

Erik placed Gustave's cap over his head, and patted the top of it.

"We'll see, Gustave. Now go put on your shoes."

Gustave ran as quickly as he could out his bedroom door, leaving Erik and I standing there. Erik shook his head, and tended to make Gustave's bed.

"That boy runs on sugar. All you have to do is say _doughnut_ and you'll have his full attention."

It was then that I heard a beep from outside, only to glance out the window and see a black automobile with a driver sitting in the front pulling up to our house.

"Is that our ride?" Erik questioned upon fluffing Gustave's pillow.

"Yes, a nice one too."

Erik peered out the window, and smirked.

"Yes, a Rolls Royce. My usual ride. Come along, Christine, it's best not to make him wait too long."

Erik escorted me out to the main room where Gustave was placing on his shoes.

"Come on, come on." Erik replied, grabbing his closed envelope of forms.

Once outside, Gustave ran down our driveway towards the awaiting car. He didn't even open the door to let himself in, he simply jumped over it and landed in the back seat.

"Gustave!" Erik was locking up when he turned and saw how rude our son was acting.

The driver of our car got out, and opened the back door to let me in. I simply thanked him, and crawled in beside Gustave. I had never sat in a car before, and I was already enjoying it.

"Thank you." Erik said to the driver, scooting in beside me. "Stop at the bakery before leaving Coney Island, if you would."

As our car began moving, Gustave excitedly bounced up and down in his seat.

"Gustave, sit still." Erik warned, leaning over me to press Gustave down in his seat.

"This is so much fun, papa! Can I drive? Pleeease!"

"No, absolutely not. Now sit still before you fall out."

I couldn't help but giggle, and interlace my fingers with Erik's gloved ones. I felt like royalty, and even though I wasn't, Erik always made me feel like I was. Our ride first stopped at the bakery, and Erik stepped out to go inside and order something for us. Gustave desperately wanted to go inside, but I knew things would be better if he and I stayed in the car. Erik emerged a few moments later carrying a small, white box. Once he was back inside, we were off again, enjoying sweet pastries as our ride continued to the city. It was marvelous. The air was warm, with a nice, cool breeze blowing through the air. We went over a large bridge that had the bay flowing below it, rode past neighborhoods and warehouses. I had never seen so much of New York before. But, like all things, everything comes to an end. Our ride ended when we reached a large strip of theaters.

"I shall be showing my family around today." Erik said to the driver as he was helping us out. "We shall be back before dark."

"I'll be here." he promised.

I had never seen so many old theaters before. They were lit up, with posters of flap dancers and beauties plastered all over their walls. Gustave tried to pull me towards them, but Erik was more concerned at the moment with getting his forms delivered. Erik had been right about the peep shows. There were plenty on the strip that were we walking on, but we just avoided them, and stuck to walking on the other side of the street.

"The ferry for the Statue of Liberty boards just down there." Erik pointed to a dock that was a short distance away. "Why don't you and Gustave go and wait for me there. I just have to deliver my forms."

"Oh, Papa, let me come with you!" My son pleaded.

"No, Gustave, you and your mother go and wait for me down at the docks. Mr. Murdock does not like children."

Before parting, Erik kissed me on the lips and patted Gustave's head.

"I shall be with you soon." he then looked down at Gustave, who still had chocolate from his muffin smeared all over his lips. "And wash your mouth off, Gustave. You look like Hansel who's just ate the candy cottage in the woods."

I walked with Gustave down to the dock, and took a seat on a nearby bench, wetting a napkin with my saliva to try and clean Gustave's mouth.

"Oh, mother! Look!" Gustave turned his back towards me to face the Statue of Liberty that was on Ellis Island.

"Yes, Gustave, I see it. As soon as papa rejoins us we'll go."

"All the way over there?" he excitedly asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, and all the way to the top of it."

"And we're going to the park too?"

"Yes, Gustave. You heard your father."

While we were sitting there, Gustave found entertainment in chasing the seagulls around that had landed on the docks. They would fly up high to get away from Gustave, only to come back down and be chased again. About an hour later, Erik came walking towards his, his paperwork gone and ready to spend the remainder of the day with us.

"Come along." he said, scooping Gustave up into his arms. "The ferry is boarding."

The last time I had been on a ferry was when Erik and I first came to New York nearly six years ago. Today, however, it was to reach the Statue of Liberty. People had stared at Erik then, and they were still doing it now. Even when Erik wore his flesh colored mask, people still knew that there was something wrong with him. It was as if it looked fake against his face. Erik and I had placed ourselves towards the back of the ferry to stay away from the crowds, but even now, people were still staring. Gustave was standing on the railing, and I was standing beside Erik. Every few moments, I saw his eyes move towards his back, and I too peeked to see what he was looking at. Sure enough, there were people staring at him.

"Does it bother you?" I questioned.

Erik pressed his eyes closed and turned back around.

"One could only imagine."

"Don't let it bother you, Erik. They can all go to hell for all I care."

"I'm sorry that I draw attention to you. People must find it odd that someone like you could love someone like me."

I interlaced my fingers with his own, and pressed my body against his.

"Never."

"They probably think you're my prisoner."

"Then let's make them believe otherwise."

I then pressed my lips against his own, lingering, to ensure that everyone knew he and I were lovers.

"Ewwww mother, papa, not out in public."

Erik chuckled, and picked Gustave up from the railings.

"Someday your son will be saying the exact same thing to you, Gustave."

"Son?" he questioned. "Where do babies come from?"

"Um…Er…ask your mother."

I nudged Erik in the chest, and patted Gustave on the head.

"Gustave, when you find the love of your life, you'll have children."

"But how?"

"The stork of course." Erik stated.

"Do you actually want me to still believe in that story, papa? I never believed in it when you told me two years ago."

"Another time, Gustave." Erik argued. "When you're older….much, much older."

"How much older is much, much older?"

By this time, our ferry had docked, and Erik changed the subject by lifting Gustave up onto his shoulders.

"Come now, let's get a move on."

Sometimes I believed that Gustave was too fast and exhausting for Erik. When we entered the statue's doors, Gustave went running up the stair case, trying to reach the top, pleading Erik and I to hurry up. I was concerned about Erik's heart, and stayed beside him as we slowly made our way to the top. I must have warned Gustave time and time again to slow down, but he was too excited to do so. But the view was worth every step. When we reached the top, we could see all of New York, even Phantasma. It may have looked like a tiny ant colony, but we could see it. If there was anything I wanted to do, it was to spend the remainder of my life sightseeing with Erik. Going down the stairs were easier than our trip up them. It was nearly lunch time by the time the ferry had dropped us off on the docks, and of course, Gustave was getting hungry. We were like one, big, happy family as we made our way to Central Park. Gustave swung from our arms as we walked along, giggling and being together.

For lunch, we stopped at an ice cream cart and ordered ice cream cones. The park was absolutely beautiful, flowers lining our path, with other families having picnics, and flying kites. Erik always used to tell me back in Paris how he wanted a wife he could take out on Sundays for walks in public. I had always felt terrible for him, but now that we were actually doing it, I knew he was just as happy as I was. Gustave pranced around like the happy child he was, pointing to every animal in the Central Park zoo, running towards their habitat to have a closer look. Erik and he were so much alike. Erik too would stand there with Gustave, leaning down to his level and point to each animal, explaining more about it to our son.

By the time the sun had started going down, our child was so exhausted that Erik wound up carrying his sleeping body the remainder of the way back to where our ride was going to meet us. The theaters were lit, giving the strip a golden glow within the darkness. I wanted to do this again soon, I wanted to come with Erik every time he had to deliver his forms, this would be a new tradition. Once we were back inside the Rolls Royce, our driver drove us out of the city back towards Phantasma. Gustave was still fast asleep, and I brushed my fingers through his golden locks. And as the bright lights of the city got farther and farther away, I looked at Erik and snuggled into his shoulder….Today had been a perfect day.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Only a few more to go. All I ask, is that you save what ever anger you're going to be feeling over the next few chapters until the last chapter. please. The next few chapters are going to be a bit brutal, but I promise that you are all going to love the ending...I promise with sugar on top. Ok, enough ranting. Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Christine's POV**

The next morning, I awoke only to feel Erik's spot completely empty.

"Erik?" I softly called out his name thinking him to be in the bathroom, but he never answered me.

I could hear the water running in the shower, and stood up, tightly tying my robe closed. Inside our adjoining bathroom, I spotted Erik standing in the shower, his scalp filled with suds as he stood under the showerhead, washing out his exposed skull ever so carefully.

"Erik?"

He heard me this time, and turned to face me, still continuing with the task of washing himself.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I shook my head, and handed him a towel after he turned the water off.

"No, I just woke and realized that you weren't beside me."

Erik carefully stepped out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around his waist, the towel being ten times larger than he was. There was so much slack left after he wrapped it around his waist, that he had to tie the ends of it together just to make sure it stayed in place.

"Yes, well, I would have stayed in bed a little longer, but I have things to do today." he approached the sink, and began brushing his teeth.

"What sort of things?" I questioned. "You know how I dislike it when you go off on your own. Especially with your condition."

Erik rolled his eyes, and spit the frothy toothpaste out of his mouth. After rinsing out his mouth, he wiped his misshapen lips and reached inside of our medicine cabinet.

"Christine, I have things to attend to before we continue rehearsing today. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Have you been coughing up blood?" I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for Erik's answer.

From out of the cabinet, he pulled out the bottle of medical wash he used to disinfect his exposed skull, and soaked some of it in a wash cloth before applying it to his open wound.

"Don't look at me like that." he replied.

"Well, have you?"

"When don't I?"

"I don't think you should go on your own, Erik, just encase."

"Christine…." Erik pulled away the wash cloth, and placed on his dark wig. "I'm going to make my rounds, and then I shall meet you in two hours at the opera house."

"Erik-"

"Don't be late, and if you could, bring me some breakfast."

Before I could say another word, Erik was back in our bedroom, pulling on a clean pair of undergarments and a shirt.

"Christine, please don't argue with me."

It was then that our door opened, and Gustave came walking in dressed in his nightclothes.

"Morning, pumpkin." I said, scooping him up into my arms.

"Morning, mother." he then looked at Erik who was continuing to dress himself.

"Papa, where are you going?"

Erik was standing in front of his mirror, adjusting the suspenders he had connecting from his trousers.

"Out to make my rounds around Phantasma before it opens for the day."

"Oh, can I come?" he excitedly asked. "Please? I want to know more about it."

At first Erik seemed as though he didn't want to do it, but I knew in my mind that it would be better if someone accompanied him.

"Gustave should start learning about the daily duties, Erik." I suggested. "And, I could get breakfast done quicker if he was with you."

Erik placed on his vest, and turned to face Gustave.

"Well, you best get dressed then, Gustave."

My son was headed to the door, when Erik pulled out the ring of Phantasma keys.

"Gustave?"

My son spun around, and Erik threw them towards him. Gustave caught the rusty keys within his hands, and looked down at them.

"The keys?"

"Yes, we'll be needing them to open. If you're up to it?"

Gustave's eyes glistened in astonishment as he stared down at the Phantasma keys; the very keys Erik always kept with him at all times.

"Now get dressed."

Without another word, our son ran towards his room.

"I believe you've just made his day, Erik."

Erik finished dressing, and rolled up his sleeves.

"Yes, well, I should show him the ropes, shouldn't I?"

After kissing me goodbye, he grabbed his jacket from the bed, and was out the door with Gustave at his side. Afterwards, I dressed for the day, and entered the kitchen to start breakfast. I decided to make a batch of blueberry muffins and scramble some eggs. It was fast, and it would be the easiest to transport to the opera house. I was nearly finished with scrambling the eggs, when a knock occurred at the door. Thinking it was perhaps Raoul, I opened it, only to find Mr. Gumpertz standing there.

"Hello, Christine."

I instantly tried slamming the door in his face, but his arm got lodged in the doorway,allowing him to pry it back open.

"Go away!" I ordered.

But he didn't, he entered and closed the door behind him.

"Something smells good. Are you cooking?"

"Mr. Gumpertz, just please, go away." I pleaded, heading back to the kitchen to check on my muffins.

"You seem to be walking all right." he sneered, following me into the kitchen. "I must apologize for that little stunt. I swear it was meant for your husband, not you."

"You're a liar! You wanted to stress him out!"

"Well, I had to do something to make you see things my way. Which reminds me, have you-"

"Yes, I did talk to him about adding new attractions." I interupted.

Mr. Gumpertz evilly smiled, and turned around to face Erik's office door.

"Where are you going?"

Mr. Gumpertz was already at the door, entering Erik's office. I knew if anything were out of place upon Erik's return he would go completely mad.

"Get out of there!" I rushed into the office to find him rooting through Erik's documents that were scattered out among his desk.

"Calm down, I'm just making sure he's keeping up with his end of the deal and that you're not lying."

"He hasn't let me see the blueprints yet."

But Mr. Gumpertz was already pulling them out from under the pile.

"Ah, here they-" he paused, looking over each one. "What in the hell is this garbage?"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, and snatched them from his grasp. What it looked like was a new carousel, a little bumper car ride for children and a train ride.

"This isn't what we discussed, Christine! They're horrible! A train ride? That won't make people come to my park! No, you tell him that these are terrible."

"What? But-"

"No buts! You tell him to do better."

How? how could I tell him to do better? I turned around to head back to the kitchen, only to bump into Mr. Gumpertz. He was standing right there in front of me. His boney hands placed themselves on my shoulders, running them down my bare arms. The gesture made me shiver as my heart raced inside my chest.

"You are so beautiful, Christine." he whispered. "So beautiful, and yet, you let a monster take you to bed."

His hands were at my thighs now. No, he wouldn't do this to me! I snatched away his hands, but he grabbed them and brought them close to his face.

"I could show you how a real man feels, Christine." he pressed tiny kisses to my knuckles. Oh, how terrible this was! "I could give you the pleasure that monster never could. Surely he does not know how to make love to a beautiful woman. No, he just thrusts into you with an animalistic need."

I gasped in horror before pulling away from Mr. Gumpertz's grasp in tears.

"Don't make me come back here, Christine." he warned, heading towards the muffins that were sitting on the kitchen table. He picked one up, and bit into it before heading to the door, crumbs falling from his lips. "If he can't produce the attractions needed, I'll be sure to show you what true pleasure is-in front of him. I don't think his heart would withstand the horror of watching his dear, sweet Christine being taken by another man. You tell him to do better, or else I'll make him so stressed out that he'll never be able to work Phantasma another day in his life!"

And with that, he slammed the door closed, leaving me holding Erik's blueprints. I didn't see a single thing wrong with them. They were beautifully drawn, and I knew if they were put into Phantasma, they would be a success. Though, I knew Mr. Gumpertz didn't want normal rides, he wanted ones that would blow Phantasma right out of business. I sighed, and placed them back onto Erik's desk. The grandfather clock chimed in the next hour, causing my train of thought to become broken and for me to hurry back to the kitchen to get ready to leave. I packed the muffins into a picnic basket and did the same with the container full of scrambled eggs. Afterwards, I hurried off into the heat of the humid August morning, scrambling past crowds and crowds of people to make it to the opera house.

Once inside, I found Erik standing behind Gustave, who was playing the opening theme to Don Juan. Erik was standing there coaching our son as he continued to play, his fingers quickly skimming over the keys of the piano.

"Sit up straight, Gustave," Erik warned. "It will help with playing the libretto."

I walked up on stage, and placed the picnic basket down on top of the piano. As soon as my son saw it, the music he had been playing came to an abrupt halt as he tried reaching out for it.

"Breakfast! I'm starving."

Erik placed his face into the palm of his hand, grunting and shaking his head in frustration.

"Gustave, concentrate!"

My son pulled out a muffin, and stuffed an end of it into his mouth, crumbs falling from the corners of his lips.

"I am, papa." he replied, his mouth stuffed with the muffin.

"Chew your food, boy. Don't talk with your mouth full."

My son wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, before eating more of the muffin.

"I am concentrating. I was just sooooo hungry, papa."

I couldn't help but giggle, and handed Erik the container of scrambled eggs.

"Here, Erik, I made these for you."

"Thank you, Christine." Erik began eating, as I did the same, pulling a muffin out of the basket.

"Christine, after breakfast you and I will practice some more. It's just going to be you and I today. I wasn't sure how your leg was going to hold up, and I didn't want to pressure you. We'll take it slow."

"Yes, that sounds all right, I guess."

After finishing up my muffin, I scurried off the stage to my dressing room to get dressed. When I came back out, Erik was there waiting for me.

"All right, Gustave, we're going to take it from the bedroom scene. Aminta and Don Juan have just run away to hide in his room. We'll take it from there."

When Gustave began playing the intro to his tune, I stood there facing Erik, who was also facing me. Behind him, there was Don Juan's bedroom; a cot with red blankets covering it, and strange red and black pillows scattered out among the floor. I had never done this part before. No, back in Paris, Don Juan came to an end when Erik and I were at the top of the stairs. He had pleaded me to love him in front of the whole audience, and I had torn away his mask, causing everything to come crashing down around us. Erik had made the chandelier fall, right before kidnapping me off stage. No, this scene was all new to me.

"Christine? Christine? Are you with me?"

The tune stopped, and Erik was standing there looking extremely frustrated.

"Do you not know what to do? Have you forgotten your lines?"

I shook my head.

"No, I remember them."

"Is it your leg?" his hand placed itself on my bare leg, gently rubbing it. "If you're not up to it, then you don't have to do this."

"No, I'm all right, really- it's just that I'm a little nervous is all."

"Don't be. It is, just me after all. Shall we start again?"

"But how am I to act, Erik? What is Aminta feeling right now?"

Erik approached me, and stood behind me, rubbing my shoulders gently with his gloved hands.

"Well, how would you feel if the man you've known for five minutes takes you to his room to hide?"

"Frightened, I guess?"

"Yes, exactly. But, while Aminta and Don Juan are hiding, Don Juan begins to seduce her. This is his plan, he wants to seduce her and take her virgin body to bed with him. How would Aminta feel then?"

"Confused?"

"Yes, confused at first, and yet soon, Aminta begins to enjoy the sweet seduction and eventually gives into it, gives into it all. Feel her, Christine, feel Don Juan and his sweet seduction. I want it all to feel real, I want the audience to be moved."

He then backed away from me, and motioned Gustave to start over again. When it was my turn, I began singing the lines I had rehearsed to sing.

"_Are we safe in here? I just don't know-"_

Erik grabbed my hands and pulled me close as he began to sing his lines.

"_Aminta, Aminta, of course we are. Here, inside my room we shall wait. Soon, it will be late and the coast will clear. We are safe don't you worry, dear."_

"_What are we to do till then?"_

Erik then scooped me up into his arms, and carried me towards the cot that was placed out on stage, placing me down on top of the blankets.

"_Aminta, Aminta, you always think too much. Just relax and let our bodies touch-"_

I was supposed to sing my next lines, but I was so entranced my Erik's hands brushing over my shoulders. When he realized that I had missed my lines, he just rolled his eyes and went on as Gustave continued to play the music.

"_Tonight as we become one, remember just one thing, once our bodies come together, it shall make you sing."_

As the music continued, I once again missed my lines. This shattered Erik's patience, for he instantly flew to his feet, waving his arms about and growling as Gustave stopped playing.

"Christine, concentrate!" he ordered. "This is the second time you've missed your lines. If you're not in the mood to rehearse then just say so. It would save me a lot of breath and effort."

"I am in the mood to rehearse, Erik. I'm always ready to rehearse with you."

"Then show some effort and sing!"

"Could we perhaps do another scene? I don't have the emotion to do this one at the moment."

"The only other one you and I could rehearse together without any of the other actors would be my death scene."

"Makes sense. It is, after all, right after the love scene."

"All right then, let's get to it."

Erik placed out the props that were needed for this scene before telling Gustave to turn to the final scene. Afterwards, Erik laid down beside me, and motioned Gustave to start. When the music began, I leaned over and tore away Erik's mask, more focused now that we were no longer being intimate on stage.

"_Who are you? And do not lie-"_

"_That is not important-"_

"_You are not the man I remember meeting first-"_

"_We made love and now you're mine!"_

"_Never will I ever be!"_

I scurried to my feet, and ran across the stage as Erik chased me, Gustave's music becoming angrier. As scripted, there was a knife placed on a nearby table, and I grabbed it. Then, just as Erik grabbed onto me, I plunged it deeply into his chest.

"Would you be easy with me!"

Erik pulled the plastic prop away, and rubbed the spot I had stabbed him in.

"Are you all right?"

"That was a little hard, Christine."

Erik circled the stage, rubbing his chest. Gustave turned around from where he was playing, obviously not sure whether to continue or not.

"Are we finished, papa?"

"Yes, Gustave, we're finished."

If anything, I felt completely terrible for what I had done. Instead of continuing to rehearse, we broke for lunch, walking along the boardwalk until we reached Totonno's Pizzeria, the same pizzeria Erik and I had been going to for several years. Once inside, Erik ordered while I found us a booth to sit at. My son scooted into his side of the booth, leaning up on his knees, his hands beginning to play the jars filled with garlic and cheese that were placed on our table.

"Can we get pepperoni on our pizza today?" he excitedly asked.

"Gustave, you know how much your father enjoys plain pizza. Toppings bother his stomach."

"Then just half? Oh, please, mother?"

Just then, Erik came back and placed our drinks down on the table.

"Gustave, would you please stop playing with those jars?" Erik warned, taking his seat beside me.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked, interlacing my hand with his own.

"Yes, just a bruise is all. I'm all right, Christine."

"I promise to go easier on you next time."

Erik kissed the palm of my hand.

"And I'm sure you will do just that."

"Here-" I pulled the leather gloves off Erik's scarred fingers, and sat them in my lap. "That's better."

"Papa, why do your hands look so different?" Gustave asked, tracing his small fingers over a scar that was on the top of Erik's left hand.

"Um-er- accidents." was all Erik could muster.

"What sort of accidents?"

"I cut myself, Gustave."

"That's a lot of cuts."

"Gustave, please," Erik begged. "Enough about my hands."

"Do they hurt?"

"No, not anymore."

"But your whole body looks like that."

Gustave was just like Erik in so many ways. He was still so small, and yet, he was filled with so many questions.

"How would you know that?" Erik angrily questioned.

"I saw you in the shower one night."

"You did not."

"Yes I did. I had to go pee after you put me to bed, and I couldn't hold it, and came to the bathroom and saw you in the shower."

"Gustave," I interrupted my son before Erik's anger would get the best of him. "It's time to change the subject."

By this time, our pizza had been placed on our table, our conversations were put aside to enjoy our meal. As we were eating our pizza, Erik and I couldn't help but notice how messy Gustave's face was getting. By the time he finished his first slice, he had tomato sauce covering every inch of his lips.

"Gustave, wipe your mouth." Erik said, placing another slice onto the boy's empty plate. "And take your time. You look like a starving child who hasn't eaten a thing in weeks."

"But I'm so hungry."

"You just ate a few hours ago."

"Yes, a few hours ago. It feels like it was weeks ago."

Erik just rolled his eyes, and continued eating.

"Well, he certainly doesn't get his eating habits from my side."

I nudged Erik's shoulder, causing a little sauce from his slice to end up on his mask.

"Well, excuse me."

"What? I was just stating a fact."

"I never held an apatite like his, Erik. He also eats like a little piggy at a trough."

Erik chuckled. "He certainly does, doesn't he?"

"Yes, perhaps he's eating for both himself and the childhood Erik who never got to eat."

"It does seem that way. Though, I'm glad he's eating. I never got to eat when I was his age, which is why I have eating problems now."

"You eat perfectly fine."

"Yes, but my stomach does tend to bother me from time to time when I eat too much."

All I could think about was how horrible my poor angel was treated as a child, and how glad I was that Gustave belonged to us. That night, Erik and I were sitting on the couch after putting Gustave to bed. We were sitting there listening to the some classical music on the phonograph, and sipping on a glass of wine. Erik and I hardly ever spent time like this together, and I couldn't help but enjoy it.

The window was open, and from a short distance away we watched the lights of Coney Island flicker on and off.

"Sometimes I miss it." Erik said, breaking our silence.

I snuggled into his shoulder, and yawned.

"Miss what?"

"Paris, the opera house, everything."

"You actually miss living in that cold, wet lair?"

"What can I say? It was my home for almost half my life. I do miss some aspects of it, especially the uncomfortable silence."

"So you miss being by yourself? Is that what you're saying?"

Erik placed his wine glass down on the side table, and took my hands into his own.

"What? Christine, you must be crazy to think that I would want to be alone. I've wanted nothing more in my life than to be with you. I'm sorry if everything came out wrong. I meant nothing by it, really, I just miss Paris is all. Don't you?"

"No, I rather enjoy the atmosphere of Coney Island. I love the summer warmth, the smells of cotton candy floating through the air-No, I love it here."

"But what about Paris? Surely you miss visiting your father's grave?"

I crawled into Erik's lap, my legs wrapping around his waist. He slightly gasped as my pelvis aligned with his own.

"I can talk to my father anytime, Erik." I gently began suckling the side of his neck. "What matters more is that I'm here with you."

"Oh, Christine."

I gently began biting the flesh on his neck, causing him to lightly groan. It was then that Erik laid me back against the cushions of the couch, and began passionately kissing me. His hands were gently running through my curls, as our lips moved against one another's with a animalistic need.

"We can continue this in the bedroom." I teased, twirling my finger around a lock of Erik's gray hair.

"I rather enjoy the couch. We've never done this here before."

"Erik!" I playfully pounded my fists into his shoulders. "What if Gustave comes out and sees us? You know how he wanders around at night."

"Well, then he'll know how babies are made, won't he?"

"Erik! You're so evil."

"Speaking of that-" Erik sat up, and headed towards his office, coming back out carrying his blueprints, the same blueprints I had shown Mr. Gumpertz earlier.

"Sorry, love, I've been wanting to show you these, but haven't had the time to do so." he plopped down beside me, and handed me the blueprints. "I know you'll love them."

I looked down at each beautiful sketch, wondering what to say. I didn't want to break his heart, but I knew rejecting his sketches for Mr. Gumpertz would only do just that. What made matters worse was that Erik seemed extremely excited about them.

"….So, what do you think, Christine?" he asked after a few moments. "I need your honest opinion."

How badly I wanted to tell him how beautiful they were, but I knew Mr. Gumpertz wouldn't stand for it. In order to protect Erik, I had to do this, I had to reject them.

"Well, their not like your other rides." I began.

"No, they're not." Erik agreed. "But the children would like them, don't you think?"

"I…I just don't think their-" Oh, what was the word?

"You don't think their what?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I just don't think their Phantasma worthy. These are rides you would find in any other park. If you want people to keep coming to Phantasma, Erik, you have to keep the style of Phantasma going. No, they're terrible."

Erik took the sketches from my hands painfully slow. It was as if my criticism had crushed him.

"Maybe I don't want to be the Phantom any longer." he cringed. "Maybe I just want to be Erik. But then again, you're still in love with the Phantom. Erik can never be just Erik!"

"Erik, please-"

"No! It's true. You want the Phantom here with you! You want a murderer here! You want the Phantom's brilliance! Do you know how hard it is to be normal, Christine? Do you know how many nights I crave to go strangle someone? It's hard Christine, and I'm trying to be normal! Trying to be just Erik! Phantasma is all Phantom, and these rides, these that I drew are Erik's rides!"

Erik tore the blueprints to shreds, the pieces falling to the floor.

"But Erik's rides are not good enough! They'll never be good enough! So your poor Phantom will wallow to his office and correct his mistake!"

Erik headed towards his office, just as the clock struck midnight.

"Erik, please-" he turned around to face me one last time. "Don't work now. Save it for another night. Come, let's go to bed- let's make love."

"I can't, not tonight, not until Erik has perfection."

And with that, Erik walked into his office, slamming the door closed behind him. In my mind I wanted to scream to him, tell him how perfect his blueprints were. But then again, there was Mr. Gumpertz, and this, after all, was for Erik's own good.

* * *

**Wow, so that was kind of mean. Christine can be a real B***H sometimes. Oh, and a lot of you asked about the ending...Sorry, I'm not giving you any clues. You have to wait about 6 more chapters. I did, however finish the whole story and I am very pleased with the way the ending did turn out. I racked my brain for days to think of an ending that would blow your minds away. So, that's all I'm gonna say. Anyway, please review! Thanks everyone!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I found Erik in his office. He was bent over, hard at work on new blueprints.

"Good morning, Erik." I said, hoping he would look up and notice me.

But he already knew I was standing there, for he didn't look up, he just continued working.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering what you wanted for breakfast?"

Erik's pen continued writing, his angry expression never changing.

"I'm not eating, I'm working straight through breakfast."

"Erik-"

"No, don't start with me, Christine."

"Erik, are you still angry with me? Last night we were having such a wonderful time together."

"Yes, until you massacred my work. I just don't understand it, Christine, you always like my work."

"Erik, please-"

"No!" Erik slammed his hands down on his desk and turned to face me. "You always love my work! What's changed you?"

"Nothing-nothing, Erik."

"Sure."

"Erik, I love you, I love you and your work."

"But not the ones I showed you last night!"

"Erik, I'm-I'm sorry, I've been feeling disoriented these past few days. Really-"

I couldn't say another word, I was already in tears, rushing away from Erik and towards our room. I couldn't do this to Erik, I couldn't continue making him feel bad to make Mr. Gumpertz feel good about himself. I was torn between two worlds, the world I loved living with Erik, and the world of keeping him safe from Mr. Gumpertz. Everything that was right felt wrong, and everything wrong felt right. I was sitting there sobbing into my hands, never even hearing Erik enter.

"Christine, is everything all right?"

I couldn't look up at him, I couldn't look at my husband and lie to him. I continued sitting there sobbing into my hands, only until Erik placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Christine, please talk to me. I had no idea what you were feeling, perhaps it's only because I chose not to see."

I wiped my eyes, and looked at Erik, his thumb already wiping away my remaining tears.

"There," he slightly smiled, a look of worriment still displayed across his face. "Now tell Erik what's wrong?"

But how could I? How could I ever tell Erik that Mr. Gumpertz was back and that he wanted Erik's blueprints? How could I ever tell him that rejecting his drawings had been Mr. Gumpertz's idea? It would surely break his heart. No, I couldn't do this.

"Erik, I'm sorry for rejecting your drawings, really."

"Christine, if something is wrong, please, tell me." Erik gently rubbed my cheek with his fingers. "Is someone bothering you?"

"What?" I gasped. "No, no one is bothering me."

"Then why are you so upset? Is it Erik? Has be been the one bothering you? Is it the rehearsal? If I'm working you too hard-"

"No, Erik, it's not that."

"Then what? Tell Erik what's bothering you. You know I would do anything for you, Christine."

"I know, Erik-"

"Then tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Erik was extremely upset now. He stood to his feet, and paced around a few times before heading to the door.

"You don't believe I can make everything better! I don't understand you, Christine! One minute you're happy, the next sad and when I come to you and ask for a reason you give me nothing!"

I knew I had upset him, I knew I had stressed him out. He wasn't even out the door when he stopped in place and clasped his chest.

"Erik!"

I rushed to his side, but he was on his knees before I could get a firm grasp on him. He was kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath and aching as his heart began to spasm.

"Breathe, Erik." I rubbed his back as he knelt there trying to get his pain to stop.

A few moments later, Gustave came around the corner, pausing once he saw Erik and I on the floor.

"Mommy-"

"Gustave, go get Nadir! Tell him to come quickly."

Gustave nodded, and quickly scurried out the door as I continued to try an soothe Erik's pain. Usually his attacks only lasted a few minutes, but this one was not going away. Between taking care of me over the past few days, working, and having to deal with all the actors in his rehearsal; not to mention the rejection I had given him last night with his blueprints, had gotten to him. This was my fault, I had stressed him out, I had been the cause of this attack.

When Erik's attack finally ended nearly twenty minutes later, he plopped down on the wooden floor, breathless and extremely exhausted.

"Erik, we should get you back into bed."

I knelt there rubbing his shoulders as he laid there on the floor gasping for breath with his eyes closed.

"Ju-Just let me-la-lay here." he cringed.

I was about to argue with him, when the front door opened and Nadir came rushing in with Gustave at his side. When he noticed Erik laying on the floor, he began checking his vitals and his pulse.

"Erik, can you hear me?"

But Erik didn't respond. He just continued laying there gasping for breath, as if he hadn't heard a single word Nadir said.

"He's slipping in and out of consciousness." Nadir stated. "Let's get him into bed."

Nadir grabbed onto Erik's shoulders and lifted his lifeless body up and placed him into bed. Afterwards, he unbuttoned Erik's shirt and began moving around the end of his stethoscope over his chest.

"How long did his attack last?"

"Twenty minutes. We were arguing before hand, and he just collapsed."

"Arguing? Christine, you know what I told you about-"

"Yes," I interrupted. "I know. Erik started it."

"Has he been sleeping?"

"He's been taking care of me the last few days, plus doing everything else."

"But has he been sleeping?"

"I don't know."

"He looks exhausted. I'm going to give him a slight sedative to help him sleep. When he wakes up he is to stay in bed for at least two days. He'll likely have another one if he doesn't take a few days to rest."

"You know he isn't going to go for that."

"I'll strap him down if I must."

Nadir gave Erik the sedative by syringe, covering his body up once he was finished.

"Two days, Christine." Nadir reminded me. "He's very weak."

"Thank you, Nadir. Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Nadir shook his head. "No, thank you, Christine, I have to get back to my first aid station. Tell Erik I said "hello" when he wakes."

After showing Nadir out, I closed our bedroom door to let Erik rest. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I had done. I knew Erik was bound to have an attack with all the stress he was under, and yet, I had let an argument go on between us. Why? I should have just stayed out of his way, I should have just made breakfast instead of going to his office.

I was making breakfast when I heard Gustave enter the kitchen. He stood there in the doorway, looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Mother, do you need any help?"

"Matter of fact, I do-" I handed him a wooden spoon. "Mix the pancake batter will you?"

"Yes mother."

My son pulled a chair over to the counter, and stood up on it as he began stirring the bowl of creamy batter.

"Mother, is papa all right?"

I glanced over at Gustave, and noticed a extreme look of worry across his face.

"Yes, Gustave, he's just not feeling well."

"Does it have anything to do with the creepy man that's been hanging around?"

My heart stopped within my chest. How did he know? And did he tell Erik?

"Gustave-"

"No, mother, I've seen a man. I seen him come up here a few days ago."

"No, Gustave it has nothing to do with him. You didn't tell your father about him, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good. Don't tell your father about him. He has enough to worry about without knowing about the man."

"But mother-"

"But nothing. Don't do it, Gustave. He's nothing, this I assure you."

"All right, mother."

I was afraid now. If Gustave ever told Erik about Mr. Gumpertz, I knew he would not only have another attack, but he would never trust me again. When breakfast was over, Gustave moved to the piano to compose while I went to check on Erik. I had saved him breakfast, and was waiting for him to wake. By the time I entered our bedroom, he was laying there with his eyes closed.

"Erik?"

I called his name and he reluctantly rolled over, a look of exhaustion displayed across his face.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really."

"I made you breakfast, do you want some?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

Starving? Erik never used that word before. Deciding not to argue, I sat down beside him, and began feeding him his pancakes.

"Oh, Christine I feel so ill. Never did I ever have an attack that bad before."

"Erik, I'm sorry, I feel so bad. It was my fault."

"Christine, please-let's not argue."

"But it was."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have argued when I felt so stressed out."

"Nadir wants you to stay-"

"No, I refuse."

"To stay in bed for a few days." I finished.

"I can't, Christine. Our live performance is just two weeks away."

"Perhaps, but I refuse to let you out of bed. Nadir said if you get up and walk around you might have another one."

From out in the living room, we could hear Gustave playing. Usually, Erik loved music, but I knew with the condition he was in, he wanted nothing but silence. Gustave on the other hand would be bored without playing.

"Are you still tired?" I questioned.

"Yes, very."

"Why don't I take Gustave out for a while? We could go to Phantasma and see Raoul. Perhaps ride a few rides."

"Yes, because you know how much I love that fop taking you around like his date."

"Erik," I slapped his shoulder. "Be nice. You know where my heart lies."

"Yes, but I also know where his does as well."

I covered him up, and gathered the dirty dishes.

"I shall be back within a few hours."

"All right. I love you, Christine."

"Love you too."

And with that, I left our room. As I was passing Gustave, I gently pulled him away from the piano, silencing the room once again.

"Come on, Gustave, let's go to Phantasma for a while and let your father sleep."

"Can we ride the coaster?" my son excitedly asked.

"I don't want to, but perhaps uncle Raoul would like to join you?"

My son quickly ran to his room to dress, and I finished with the dishes. By the time I was finished with them, Gustave was ready to go. It was an extremely hot August day, but that didn't slow Gustave or anyone else down from wandering around Phantasma. We were nearly to the jewelry store Raoul's mother owned, when from out of the crowd, I spotted Mr. Gumpertz pass by. I knew he was following me, for he stood there, giving me his evil glance. I prepared myself for him to come speak to me at any second, but he never did, he simply let Gustave and I continue with our journey.

"Mother, is something wrong?" I heard him ask. "You're acting rather strange."

Gustave tugged at hand, and I let Mr. Gumpertz slip from my mind as if not to worry my son. I wasn't even paying attention to Gustave as he ran into Raoul's arms and hugged him. I was still a little worried about Erik being all by himself. Did Mr. Gumpertz know that he was home alone and weak?

"Christine?" I turned to see Raoul standing in front of me. "Lotte, is something wrong? You look…frazzled?"

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing really, just-"

"Papa had an attack today." Gustave said. "He's not feeling very good."

Raoul's smile instantly left him, replacing it with his compassionate stare.

"Oh, Lotte, I'm so sorry to hear about that. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I was just thinking I'd let Erik sleep and take Gustave out around Phantasma. Would you be interested in joining us?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Mother seems to have everything under control today."

"Uncle Raoul," my son tugged at Raoul's shirt. "Could I ride on your shoulders?"

Raoul laughed, and lifted Gustave up.

"Of course. Now, where to?"

"Could we ride the coaster?"

"The coaster? Of course, but, why don't we ride something else first, something your mother would like to ride?"

"Oh, Raoul, you don't have to do that."

Raoul interlocked his arm with my own as we descended off into Phantasma, a gesture that would have sent Erik angry with rage.

"Nonsense, you need some relaxation too. I'm sure the morning's events have you stressed. How about a boat ride through the tunnels?"

On the other side of Phantasma, Erik had a boat ride that took you through tunnels and beneath the boardwalk. It was a long ride, one that I needed to think about certain things. We were headed that way, up until we were passing Phantasma's helter-skelter.

"Oh, mother, pleeeeease…" Gustave begged to go on, so I agreed, standing there with Raoul until he was finished.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I heard Raoul ask.

I broke away from his grasp and looked out towards the ocean. Truth be told I was anything but all right, but I wasn't about to tell Raoul about Mr. Gumpertz.

"Yes, just a little worried about Erik is all. This attack was worse than any one he ever had. It lasted nearly twenty minutes."

"Well then, I have just the cure to put your mind at ease."

I wasn't sure what Raoul was doing, but he playfully grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a stand that sold snow cones. It was strange being out with Raoul and not Erik, plus it gave everyone around the wrong impression. I was a married woman, and here I was out with Raoul while Erik was home in bed. At first it seemed like a good idea, but now I couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"Here, Lotte." Raoul handed me a red snow cone, while he was biting into a blue one. This is what made Raoul and Erik different. Erik knew me, Raoul didn't. This snow cone was a perfect example. I hated cherry flavored treats, and yet, Raoul bought me a cherry snow cone without even taking it into consideration. It wasn't like I didn't tell him this before. No, I have told Raoul how much I hated the flavor cherry nearly one hundred times back in Paris, but he never seemed to listen. Erik on the other hand knew this, and refrained from ordering treats for me without asking which flavor I wanted beforehand.

"Something wrong, Christine?" he asked, wiping his blue stained lips with the back of his hand.

It took a few moments, but Raoul eventually remembered, and swiped the melting snow cone out of my hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Christine." he replied. "I totally forgot about how you hated cherry."

He then handed me his blueberry snow cone he had bitten into at least four times.

"Here, you can have mine. I know you like blueberry."

"It's perfectly fine, Raoul." I assured. "I'm not really that hungry anyway."

Before Raoul could protest, Gustave came running towards us, his eyes set on the blueberry snow cone I had in my hand.

"Snow cones!"

"Yes, here," I handed Gustave the blueberry snow cone. "You can have this one."

Yes, the snow cone was bitten into, but Gustave didn't mind at all, he began biting away at the frozen treat, his lips turning bluer with every bite he took.

"Are you sure you don't want another one, Lotte?" Raoul asked. "I could get you another one in any flavor you'd like?"

"No, I'm all right."

Gustave finished his snow cone quickly, and wiped his mouth, only staining the back of his hands.

"Can we ride something else now?"

"I'm still eating my snow cone, Gustave." Raoul replied. "Perhaps we could play a few games until I finish."

"Yes, that sounds great! How about skee ball in the Phantasma arcade?"

"Sounds good." Raoul repeated, dragging us along towards the arcade.

I didn't want to be at the Phantasma arcade. I didn't want to be anywhere but home. How terrible I felt for leaving Erik, and now that Mr. Gumpertz was around, I wanted to go check on him. I was not interested in the arcade once we arrived. Gustave ran towards the skee ball machines, tossing the little brown balls into the numbered holes, always missing the higher ones.

"Come on, Christine," Raoul handed me one of the balls. "Have some fun."

"Yes, mother, try it!"

To make my son happy, I tossed one of the balls up the ramp, only having it land in the 50 slot. A few tickets came out, and I stepped aside as Raoul tossed another ball, landing in the 150 slot.

"You did it! You did it!" Gustave chanted.

After a while, Raoul finally finished his snow cone, and was ready to go ride more rides.

"Come on, Gustave, let's ride the boat now. I think your mother needs to relax."

Without another word, Gustave led us out of the arcade and towards the boat ride.

"Can I ride by myself?" Gustave asked, tugging at my skirts.

I didn't like the idea, but Raoul answered for me, something that angered me.

"Yes, of course, Gustave."

How dare he? He wasn't Gustave's father. The only ones that were supposed to make decisions were Erik and I, not Raoul! Though, perhaps it was a good idea seeing that a little quite would calm my nerves. Gustave went first, and I watched his boat move away and then into the first tunnel. It was now our turn. We settled ourselves in the front seat of a little red boat, and then we left shore. Our boat took the same path that Gustave's boat did, moving right into a dark tunnel with illuminated cave paintings lighting the tunnel walls.

"So, Christine, I let Gustave go on his own because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what, Raoul?" I questioned.

"I've been thinking a lot about the fate of both you and Gustave."

"Fate?" I questioned. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, look at the condition your husband is in."

"Condition?"

"His heart, Christine."

It was then that Raoul interlaced his hand with my own, a gesture that made me very uncomfortable. What was Raoul doing?

"You said it yourself that he wasn't going to live much longer."

"That's for God to decide." I snapped, breaking my hand away from his own.

"Right, that it is, Christine. But you have to think about what will come after he's gone."

"What are you saying? Erik will be leaving Gustave and I very well off. Gustave, is Phantasma's future owner."

"But what about a father figure, Christine? Who will raise him?"

"Raise him? I will raise Gustave, just as I have been."

"Oh, Christine, you can't expect Gustave to be all right with just a mother."

Raoul tried to touch my hand again, but I pulled away.

"Raoul, I don't want to talk about this any longer."

"I'll get to the point, Christine. After Erik dies, I'll give you an offer you won't be able to refuse."

"Offer?"

"Sell Phantasma and move back to France with mother and I."

My heart sank within my chest. Just the thought about life without Erik hurt, but the thought of moving away from Coney Island was agony. Sell Phantasma? How could I ever do such a thing? If Erik died, Phantasma would be the only part of Erik I could still visit everyday.

"Sell Phantasma, Christine and marry me."

My hand reacted faster than my thoughts, and slapped Raoul hard across his face.

"How dare you talk about Erik like that!" I snapped.

"Gustave needs a father, Christine! Without Erik he doesn't need to stay here."

"You think I'm just staying here because of Erik?"

"Why else would you live among a bunch of freaks?"

"Because I love Coney Island, Raoul! I will never sell Phantasma, and I will never marry you- God! I thought you let the past die."

"Never, Christine! I love you! Don't you think it hurts me to see you with _him! _It hurts me every day, Christine! And Gustave-He should be mine!"

I slapped him again.

"He could have been yours, Raoul! But you were too angry about me losing my virginity to Erik! You made things like this! You made everything, not me. You made me leave, and so I found a love in Erik, a love I would have never found if not for you making me leave. If you weren't so concerned about it, we could have made love and I would have never known if you or Erik were the father, because Gustave would have been conceived around the same time I slept with both of you. We could have married, and raised Gustave together-"

"And we still can." Raoul interrupted. "We can move to France and raise him like a normal child."

"No, Raoul, we can't! We can't because Erik is his father and because this is where he belongs, where I belong."

"Well, Christine," Raoul snapped. "I am sorry about the past. I'm sorry for letting you run into his monstrous arms, and letting you find love in him!"

Our ride was coming to a stop, and I slapped Raoul one last time before hopping out.

"I'm not sorry, Raoul, I'm happy, happy you threw me out. If you wouldn't have done that, I would have never found my true love."

I then grabbed Gustave's arm, and pulled him out of the entrance towards home, home to my true love who needed me more than anything.

* * *

**Well, now we know what Raoul was feeling! Please review everyone! I won't be uploading again until Sunday night becuase I'm going to Wildwood for a few days-AKA Modern Day Phantasma! Come on, who doesn't love wildwood NJ? Anyway, I'll be back with the next chapter on Sunday night when I return. Thanks again everyone!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Christine's POV**

"Erik, we're home." I called out his name as I frantically entered our home. I needed to get away from Raoul, and I was glad to be out of his grasp. How dare he? How could he? He expected me to just drop everything when Erik died and marry him, as if my marriage to Erik meant nothing to me. I didn't want his offer to continue bothering me, but it was doing just that.

"Mother, why did we leave Phantasma like that?" my son asked, pulling away from my hand. "Uncle Raoul-"

"Enough!" I snapped.

The room fell silent and I hadn't meant to yell at my son like I did. Gustave didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to be treated in such a way just because of how upset Raoul had gotten me.

"Oh, sweetie," I pulled him into my arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just so worried about papa and wanted to come home quickly."

My son had tears in his eyes. Perhaps he knew I was lying to him. Then again, perhaps he didn't. But instead of arguing, he just simply nodded and headed down the hall to his room. I should have went after him and told him the truth, but I couldn't, not now, not ever. Instead of pondering on the situation, I walked to the closed door of our bedroom and quietly peeked inside. Erik was sound asleep, the window of our bedroom was open, and blowing in a humid breeze. Erik must have been uncomfortably warm due to how the blankets were curled up and disheveled over his feet at the end of the bed. Deciding to make him more comfortable, I entered the room and began neatly folding the black comforter and blankets into neat squares before placing them on Erik's hand carved hope chest that was placed against the end of our four poster bed.

I was going to continue cleaning up our bedroom, when I heard a knock at the door. Curious, I slipped out of our bedroom and closed the door behind me so nothing would disturb Erik. When I turned the corner to answer the door, Gustave was already doing just that, and there standing in the doorway was Mr. Gumpertz! My heart skipped a beat as he smiled at my son, asking him if I were home.

"Mother, there's a mister-" he turned back to the man, confused on who he was.

"Daniels." Mr. Gumpertz finished. "I'm an old friend of your mother's."

"You shouldn't be here." Gustave said. "My papa is very sick. It's not proper for a visitor to come calling on a woman when their husband is down with an illness."

Mr. Gumpertz only showed his teeth, smiling, and patting my son on the head. How dare he touch my son!

"Smart boy. I'll only speak to her for a few moments."

I put past all fear I was feeling, and hurried to the door.

"Gustave, you can go play in your room. Mr….Daniels and I are going to have a little talk."

Gustave seemed confused over the whole situation, but he scurried to his bedroom door. I didn't even speak to Mr. Gumpertz until I heard the door to my son's room slam shut.

"May I come in?"

I wanted to step outside with him, but before I could tell him to do so, he pushed me aside and entered our home.

"Stop!" I quietly called, pulling him back towards the door. "My husband is napping. If he wakes up and sees you-"

"He won't." The tall man swung his arm out of my grasp and began heading to Erik's office- the room right next to our bedroom!

"Stop!" I was still trying to convince Mr. Gumpertz to leave, but he wasn't listening to me. He entered Erik's office and approached his desk, picking up a few new drawings Erik had obviously been working on.

"Now this is more like it!" he slapped the drawings with the back of his hand and smiled, obviously satisfied with Erik's work.

"Put that down." I pleaded. "Please, he'll notice that his stuff has been moved around if he comes in here later."

Mr. Gumpertz rolled the drawings up, and placed them into the lapel of his jacket.

"What are you doing? Put them back!"

"I think not! They are now rightfully mine. Finders keepers!"

"He'll notice that they're gone. He's not stupid!"

"Perhaps not, but your part of the deal is nearly complete. I just need the blueprints to them now. You know, prints that tell me how to put them together."

"Then put the drawings back until he has the blueprints drawn."

But Mr. Gumpertz wasn't interested. No, he tried to walk past me when I grabbed him by the arm.

"Stop! Put those back, they're Erik's!"

The door to Erik's office was open now, and we could both spot Gustave sitting at the piano.

"You love your son, don't you, Christine?" Mr. Gumpertz turned to me. "If you love your son, you'll complete the task I have asked you to do. Otherwise, he'll be gone from your life."

"Y-You have the drawings." I choked.

"And they are no good without the blueprints!" he snapped. "They are worthless pieces of paper without the blueprints! Time is ticking, Christine."

The bastard even had the nerve to touch my son again right before leaving our house.

"Mother, who was that?" Gustave turned around, waiting for an answer.

"….An old friend from Paris. Just don't tell your father, all right?"

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like visitors here when he's not feeling well."

My son agreed, and went back to composing. I stood there in shock over what had just taken place, but it was nearing dinner time, and I wanted to cook something special for Erik. He loved when I made beef stew, so, I decided to make just that. I did, however, still owe him an apology for what I had done. It still hurt me to know that I had hurt his feelings the night before. Making beef stew was the least I could do to make him feel better.

"Gustave, set the table." I called him from the kitchen as I was chopping up carrots for our stew. My son came wandering in a few moments later, fulfilling the chore I had asked him to complete. A few seconds later, I heard the door to our home slamming shut. This frightened me, and I quickly dashed from the kitchen to the door to find out what was going on. When I opened the door, I spotted Erik walking down our driveway in a hurry, dressed in his finest suit.

"Erik?" I called his name and hurried to his side.

"I'll be right back, Christine." he assured. "I have to check on a few things."

"It's getting dark." I protested, trying to pull him back inside.

"You're making dinner. Just go back inside and I promise to be home in a little bit."

"At least take Gustave with you."

"Christine-"

"No, it will ease my worries about you passing out somewhere."

I knew Erik would do anything for me, and if having Gustave with him would ease my worries, I knew he would do it.

"All right, but tell him to hurry up."

I kissed him lightly on the lips, before hurrying back inside to get Gustave. He was setting the last bowl on the table when I walked into the kitchen.

"Gustave, your father has to run a few errands in Phantasma. Would you like to join him?"

"Would I?" Gustave smiled, and grabbed his coat before heading out the door to join Erik.

While they were gone, I continued to make dinner, awaiting Erik's arrival back home. I was peeling potatoes and tossing them into the boiling pot on the stove, when a knock occurred at the door. I prayed that it wasn't Mr. Gumpertz and approached the door cautiously. Though, when I opened it and saw Raoul standing there I immediately slammed it in his face.

"Oh, come on, Christine!" he groaned. "Just open the door and let me in."

"What? After all you said to me this afternoon? Just because Erik isn't here doesn't give you the right to come speak with me."

"Christine, please." Raoul began jiggling the handle on the door. "Let me in. I want to talk with you."

Raoul was lucky that we had been friends our whole life, or else, I wouldn't have opened the door and let him in. He gently closed it behind him, and thanked me as I began heading back to the kitchen to stir the stew.

"Dinner?" he questioned, lifting off the lid from the pot of stew.

"Yes, stew."

"Smells delicious."

"It's Erik's favorite." I grunted.

"Oh, Lotte, please don't be like this. I didn't know my offer would make you so upset."

I slammed down the knife I was using to peel the potatoes, and looked up at Raoul.

"Really, Raoul? Because today you made it seem as though I'm not in love with Erik. I am, Raoul! I love Erik with all my heart."

"Right, yes, I know." Raoul placed the lid back on the pot of stew. "I just thought you felt the same for me as well."

"Raoul, the love I have for you, is the love of a brother."

"It wasn't always like that, Lotte. You loved me deeply at one time. I just thought perhaps that love was still alive."

"Raoul, I love Erik. I'm sorry things had to be this way, but-"

"Right, it was my fault for pushing you into his arms long ago."

"No, Raoul, it was fate."

Just then, the door to our home opened and Erik walked in with Gustave at his side.

"Uncle Raoul!" Gustave ran into Raoul's arms, as Erik hung his jacket up.

I immediately approached Erik, and cupped his warm cheek.

"Are you all right?" I asked, making sure he was feeling ok.

"Yes, fine." he replied. "A little tired."

"Dinner should be ready shortly."

When Erik realized that Raoul was standing in the kitchen, he took over being the gentleman he always was.

"DeChagney, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Oh, if only Erik knew what had happened earlier that day. If he knew the offer he had given me, lets just say that Raoul wouldn't be sitting here with us now.

"Yes, thank you, I think I will stay for dinner. Christine, after all, is a very wonderful cook."

I just rolled my eyes. Raoul always loved to sugar coat everything, even when they weren't true. He never tasted my cooking before. When he and I were back in Paris, he always had his maids and cooks cooking for us. Erik on the other hand, had enough money to hire maids and cooks, but I didn't know why he never did. That was a question for a later time. Not that I didn't enjoy cooking and cleaning for our family, it's just that every wealthy family in Coney Island had maids.

"Gustave, set a place for Raoul." I said, turning to stir the cooking stew.

Gustave did just that, before taking Raoul by the hand and leading him out to the family room.

"Uncle Raoul, let me show you my music I've been working on."

While the two of them were busy with that, I continued stirring our dinner with a wooden spoon, eventually feeling Erik wrapping his arms around my tiny waist.

"It smells wonderful, by the way." Erik pressed a kiss to my ear. "Everything you cook is always wonderful."

I spun around, the spoon stained in the thick, brown broth of the stew.

"Even the nasty chicken broth I cook for you when you're sick?"

Erik smiled, and kissed me.

"Yes, love, even that."

"Here, taste this." I placed the tip of the wooden spoon into Erik's mouth.

Erik let the flavor of the broth linger on his tongue, before reaching up for the rack of spices I had hanging over the stove.

"Here," Erik handed me the container of chili powder. "A dash of this, and it will be perfect."

"I tried to refrain myself from adding spices into the broth, Erik. You know what Nadir would say if he were standing here. Spicy foods are not good for your-"

"Enough about that blasted man. I'm a dying man, Christine and if a little spice is what I wish for, you should let me have it."

I placed my fingers into the container of red powder, and dashed a tiny bit of it into the pot of stew.

"There."

"That's it?"

"Erik, please, I'm trying to let you have your cake and eat it too. Nadir said no spices and I just gave you a little bit."

"Might as well be no spice at all."

I placed the closed container back in its proper place.

"You're completely impossible, Erik."

When it was time for dinner, I called Raoul and Gustave back into the kitchen, divvying out our meal into each bowl that was placed out.

"This, Christine," Raoul began, slurping on his stew. "Is the most wonderful meal I've ever eaten. You should have been a cook."

I tried not to blush as I took my seat.

"Christine should have been a lot of things." Erik said, eyeing Raoul.

"Yes, yes." Raoul agreed, continuing to eat. "She would have made a wonderful Viscountess as well."

My heart was in my throat the moment he said this. I tried not to look at Erik, but I couldn't help it, his eyes burning red with anger. I knew he was wearing his mask to keep the atmosphere for Raoul comfortable, but as soon as he said the rude comment, Erik took it off and placed the garment into his lap. Raoul had only seen Erik's face one time, and that was back in Paris many years ago. I don't even recall him actually taking a good look at it. I believed he was too concerned about saving me to actually look at Erik face to face. But now, Raoul was doing just that, and his expression was just as horrified as my face was the first time I seen it.

"Something wrong, boy?" Erik ignorantly questioned. "You look as if you're looking face to face with a monster."

Raoul quickly moved his glance back down to his stew, continuing to eat with his head down.

"Yes, hideous isn't it? It must make you wonder how Christine could stand to look at it?"

"Erik!" I reached beneath the table with my foot, and kicked him in the knee.

"Yes, Christine could have been a lot of things." Erik mocked. "But she is _my_ wife. That's who she chose to be."

Raoul finished up his meal, and stood to his feet.

"I think I should be getting back to my mother now. Thank you for the meal, Christine."

Raoul showed himself out, our meal continuing in silence. When dinner was over, I washed the dishes while Erik put Gustave to bed. I was so lost within the events that had taken place today, that I wasn't even concerned about where Erik was once I entered our room and found it empty. No, instead, I placed on my night attire and plopped down on the couch in Erik's office, reading a book to keep me occupied until I grew tired.

Erik entered a while later, obviously still frazzled over our dinner with Raoul. He didn't even say two words to me as he took a seat at his desk and began to work. I wasn't even interested in the book I was reading. Most of the books Erik had bored me quickly. They were all nothing more then sappy love stories. I knew Erik enjoyed reading them long ago because, he too, had nobody to love. I knew the stories educated him on how a man was supposed to love a woman, but I knew all about love and reading them bored me to tears.

"Christine, have you seen my drawings?"

I finally placed the book down and glanced at Erik who was rummaging through the piles and piles of paper scattered all over his desk. What was I supposed to say? That Mr. Gumpertz came in and stole them? No, once again, I had to lie to him, something that I completely hated doing.

"Drawings?" I questioned.

"Yes, I had three of them sitting on my desk. They were the ideas for Phantasma. The new ones."

"Oh, those ones…." Oh, think, Christine! I was horrible at lying.

"Christine, do you know where they've gone off to?" Erik folded his hands, looking my way, just waiting for me to tell him where they were.

"Erik, please forgive me. I was cleaning up in here and a stack of your papers fell onto the floor. I must have thrown them out."

That was a lie if there ever was one, but what else was I to say? Getting him upset was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew telling him about Mr. Gumpertz would make the situation ten times worse.

"Damn it, Christine!" he growled. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times; stay out of my office!"

"Yes, I know, but…." Great, what was I to say now? What excuse could I possibly give for wanting to clean his office? "I just wanted to do something nice for you. I thought that with some of your things being organized you'd be able to find them easier. Please forgive me, mon ange."

Erik sighed, and ran his fingers through his gray hair.

"Christine, that was very kind of you to do, but you cause me more trouble than it's worth. I find my things better when they're scattered everywhere. I know it seems disorganized, but it's my way. Promise your Erik that it won't happen again."

"I promise, Erik." I pouted as I sat up on the couch.

"It's a good thing I remembered what the attractions were. I'll just go ahead and make a blueprint for each of them."

I would be glad when Mr. Gumpertz was out of our lives for good. I knew after the blueprints were finished, Erik and I would be safe.

"Christine, is there something wrong?"

I was pulled out of my day dream, only to find Erik filled with worriment.

"What? No, I'm all right, just-"

"Just what?"

"I guess I'm a bit puzzled is all."

Erik, being the gentleman that he was came and sat beside me on the couch. He placed his boney hand over my leg, his gentle mismatched eyes gazing into my own emerald orbs.

"What is Christine so puzzled about?"

"I guess Raoul."

"I'm sorry for the way that I acted at dinner tonight, Christine. But, you know sometimes that boy crosses the line."

"No, you had a right for doing what you did. He crossed the line this afternoon when he and I were taking Gustave to Phantasma."

Erik gripped my hands in his own, bringing them to his lips.

"Tell your Erik what that boy did to his sweet Christine." he frantically asked, his face red with anger. "Did he try to touch you again?"

"What? No, he just-" Oh, how was I going to say this without making it seem as if Raoul were the enemy. He wasn't, the boy's heart was in the right place, even if that place was in the part of his mind that held his obsession for me.

"Just what, Christine? Tell Erik."

"Erik, you know how Raoul can be. Look what he said at dinner tonight."

"Yes," Erik clenched his fists together, his flesh turning white. "I felt like jumping across the table and strangling his foppish neck!"

"Today he took Gustave and I around Phantasma." I confessed. "He and I took a boat ride through the tunnels alone. While we were riding, he began talking about your failing health and how Gustave needed a father figure when you were longer here. He then offered to marry me and move Gustave and I back to Paris."

Erik was so angry, that he stood to his feet and kicked the front of his desk.

"How dare he! How dare he try and make a move on you while your husband is still alive!"

"What? You really think I would do that?"

"I should hope not, but if you wanted to, I wouldn't spin in my grave over it."

My actions reacted faster than my thoughts and I slapped Erik in the face before walking to our bedroom. I loved Erik! I loved him and only him and yet, he had the nerve to think that I would go right with Raoul after he died. I jumped into bed, and pulled the blankets up over me, laying there with my back turned as I heard Erik entering.

"Don't act like this, Christine." I heard him whisper. "You have your whole life ahead of you. There's no need for you to mourn me forever."

"So you think what Raoul did this afternoon was right?" I barked, keeping my back turned towards him. "That he had a right to offer me his hand in marriage?"

"Absolutely not. What he did was wrong, and I shall have to remember to wring his neck when I see him."

I felt Erik crawl in beside me, his hand caressing my shoulder. I was still angry with him, and refused face him.

"Christine, I just want what's best for you. It worries me to think about you being here all alone."

"I won't be alone, Erik, I'll have Gustave."

"Oh, Christine, you know what I mean. You are a romantic, my love, one that should live her life loving."

"And I will. I love you, and I love Gustave. That's all the love I shall ever need. I don't care if you go tomorrow or a hundred years from now, once you leave this earth, I will never love another."

"I just want you to be happy, Christine. I'm just letting you know now that you don't have to spend your life not loving another man because of me."

"Would you love another woman if I died?" I snapped.

"Me? Of course not. Who would ever want me?"

"That's besides the point, Erik. For one moment forget that you're deformed and just think about the idea of loving another woman besides me? Would you, if you could?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Erik let out a heavy breath of air.

"No," he paused. "I could never have the same feelings for another woman. You, Christine were the first woman I ever fell in love with, and you, my love, will be my last."

I finally turned to him, and cupped his distorted cheek.

"I feel the same way, and it hurts when you tell me to just go off and love another man when you're dead. I could never do that, Erik. You may not be the first man I fell in love with, but you will be my last."

And that was the God's honest truth.

"What about your first love?"

"Raoul will be my life long friend and nothing more, Erik. He could never fulfill the passion and romance that you fill my life with."

Erik smiled, and pressed my body close to his own, his lips brushing against my forehead.

"If that's the truth, Erik will die a happy man now."

I giggled, and snuggled my face into his shirt.

"It is. This I promise you."

* * *

**Back from a wonderful weekend in wildwood! A little sunburned and crippled from all the walking, but it gave me some new ideas and I'm back with more chapters! The more chapters I post, the more saddened I become. This story is nearly at its end...It's certainly the best one I've written for Phantom I think. Please review! Thanks everyone!** **And if you haven't already, start reading my current story "Too Dark To See A Thing." I'll be switching over to that one as soon as this one is complete!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Christine's POV**

It was nearly the end of the season. Fall was coming close, and we were just a week away from the Don Juan performance. Everything was coming together, everything but Erik's role. He had taken ill, extremely ill, an illness that frightened me more than anything he's ever caught. He seemed perfectly fine, but then, one afternoon, he came down with a terrible fever. Nadir, being the wonderful friend and doctor that he was, immediately came over and examined him. Though, once again, there wasn't much that could be done because of how his heart had been acting up. Nadir even suggested that this was the end of the road for him, and that I should prepare myself for the worst.

I didn't want to believe him, I never did. Nadir always thought it was the end, but I knew Erik wouldn't give up without a fight. Oh, and what a fight it was. The Coney Island air was smoggy and thick, often smelling like gasoline due to it being the main source of power for the rides. Nadir suggested taking Erik out of the city for a few days to breathe in some fresh mountain air. I needed this, we all needed this. I knew a few days away from Mr. Gumpertz would be perfect, and Erik could use the fresh air and rest from such a heavy workload. Gustave wanted to join us, but Nadir thought it be best for him to stay home to give him and I a peace of mind.

My deadline for Erik's blueprints were coming close, but I didn't care. Mr. Gumpertz could wait. Right now, all I cared about was making sure that Erik had a few days of relaxation. Erik was still extremely ill on the day we left Phantasma. Earlier that morning, Nadir came to the house to take Gustave away. I hugged him tight, and promised to be back within a few days. I even promised that I'd bring him back something from our trip. Erik's driver swung by and picked us up before eleven, helping us with our luggage.

Erik was still feverish and completely exhausted when I helped him into the Rolls Royce that was parked and waiting for us. I knew he wasn't happy about leaving his park for a few days, but it was for his health. Nadir said it would be like our honeymoon and I agreed, seeing that we had never took one in our six years of being married. Just a few hours away, there was a small bed and breakfast nestled in the Pennsylvania mountains. There was plenty of woods and fresh air, which was exactly what Erik needed. Throughout our trip there, Erik mostly slept, his head nestled in the comfort of my lap. It frightened me when he could cough up blood into a handkerchief, but I knew there was no since in getting upset over it.

We arrived at our destination that afternoon, Erik's driver helping us once again with our luggage. We were given our own private cottage, and after checking in, I laid Erik down for another nap, hoping that when he awoke, he would feel better and want to do something. I kept a close watch on his fever, keeping the windows of out cottage open so the fresh air could surround him.

When Erik awoke, it was nearly four o clock in the evening. His fever seemed to have lowered, and he even looked a little better. I was sitting out on our cottage porch, when he came walking out, running his fingers through his thin strands of hair.

"Christine?"

I turned and smiled. I was glad to see him up and about.

"Erik, how do you feel?"

"Like a train hit me."

I stood from where I was sitting, and caressed his malformed cheek.

"Your fever is nearly gone."

"Good. Now we can go back to Coney Island."

This was the part about Erik that I always hated. He never wanted to take any time to enjoy some time alone with me. He was always about work, work and nothing more.

"I thought this could be our honeymoon, Erik." I pouted, slouching back down in the chair I had been sitting in. "You never took me on one. You never even took me on a trip. Nadir said you need to stay here for a few days, Erik."

"Honeymoons," Erik began. "Are for young lovers. We've been married for six years, Christine."

"And yet, you've never given me one. You married me for documentation, but it soon turned into something completely different, Erik. We fell in love with one another, and yet, you never tried to remarry me the proper way, or even take me on a honeymoon."

I stood to my feet, knowing I would never be able to change his mind. He wanted to go back to Phantasma, and I knew there was no way of changing his mind. The only reason I even got him to come was because he was feverish and unknowing about the world that was going on around him.

"I'll go gather our things." I said, walking back inside.

I was back inside of our bedroom, ready to pull out my suitcase, when I felt Erik's hand on my shoulder.

"I can be a real bastard sometimes." I heard him firmly state. "Makes me wonder how you even wish to be with me some days."

"I'm with you, because I love you."

"I'm sorry, Christine. You know I have a hard time changing the man my past has made me. I've always been about work, because work kept my mind off of my loneliness. Even though I have a new life filled with love, the past still tries to control me."

I didn't say anything. What could I say to that?

"So, I'm sorry, Christine."

"You still wish to go home?"

I waited for him to say the words I had been dreading, but he didn't.

"No, we can stay. I'll enjoy my few days alone with you, mon ange."

"What should we do for dinner?"

Erik pressed his lips to my own, smiling.

"Get dressed, I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"Yes, get dressed and meet me outside."

I did as Erik asked, and dressed in one of the beautiful outfits I had brought along with me incase we went somewhere special. I fixed my hair, looked in the mirror and dashed out the door to find no signs of Erik. Where did he go? I began walking down the dirt path, until I reached the main cottage of the bed and breakfast, and there, right in front of my own very eyes was Erik sitting in the driver's seat of the Rolls Royce.

"Erik?" I looked at him, curious as to where our driver was.

Erik hopped out of the car, and opened the passenger door.

"May I assist in taking you someplace special, Madame?" he teased.

I giggled, and let Erik assist me into the car, still curious as to where our driver was.

"Erik, where is our driver?"

Erik closed my door, and hopped back into the driver's seat.

"He may be staying here until we're ready to go, but he doesn't have to be with us all the time now, does he?"

I never knew Erik knew how to drive. I was a little frightened at first, but Erik drove just as well as our driver.

"Where are we going?" I curiously asked.

"Well, we've never been to a cinema before. I thought it be something quite interesting to see. If I like it, I might even add one in Phantasma."

I just rolled my eyes and looked the other way. It sounded wonderful at first, but as soon as he added Phantasma into the mix, I couldn't help but think about this outing being nothing more than a business trip.

"I'm sorry, have I said something wrong?"

"Do you really want to be on this trip?" I asked. "Or is it because you're using it for ideas and business?"

Erik immediately stopped the car, and placed his head down onto the steering wheel.

"Right, I shouldn't have said that." he groaned. "Sorry, Christine, really. You must believe me when I say that I'm here because I want to be. Phantasma just fell into the conversation is all."

But I didn't say another word to him. I still thought about this trip being nothing more than business, but when we arrived at the cinema, Erik seemed to start acting like the man I first fell in love with. The theater was lit in white lights, with posters hanging all over the walls. Erik bought our tickets, and escorted me inside. He made me feel as though we were back in Paris, as if we were courting again. He had purchased tickets for a silent film titled "The mask of Horror." It was a French horror movie. When the film started, Erik interlaced his fingers with my own, and I curled up beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. I knew Erik meant well, and I was glad to be here with him; even if the film was a little scary. It started off with a man wanting to feel all the pain in the world. It progressed from there, and by the end, he acted out by covering his entire face in oil from a lamp and setting it on fire. It was a horrible thing to watch, and I shielded my eyes, only to glance up and see that Erik was still watching it, seeming interested in the whole concept.

I don't think half the people in the theater were even interested in the film. Every time I looked around, they were kissing their lovers passionately. When the film ended, Erik and I walked out of the cinema hand in hand, slowly making our way back to our car.

"Was the film really that bad?" Erik questioned. "You haven't said one word about it."

"I can tell that it was of your taste. I find the whole concept of one man setting his face on fire to feel pain absolutely horrible."

"You may find it horrifying, but I don't. Yes, it was horrible, but the man had a reason for doing it. He was treated kindly his entire life, never experiencing pain."

"That should be a good thing." I argued. "Look at what happened to you. You went through life feeling the complete opposite."

"Christine, it was just a film."

"Film or no film, it was a horrible thing to do."

We made it back to our car, and Erik pressed my body against the door, his lips touching my own.

"At least tell me that you've enjoyed the experience?"

"I did. It was very fun."

"The night is hardly over, love."

And with that, he was back in the driver's seat, taking us to our next destination. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but I didn't ask. We drove past town, and up a dirt road, heading straight into the woods. He stopped when we were right at the edge of a large hill, the town about a mile down below us. The view was absolutely breathtaking, and I could only wonder how he knew this was here?

"Erik, it's breathtaking."

"Indeed."

Erik got out of his seat, and moved to the backseat, motioning me to come sit beside him.

"What are we doing?"

"In America, this is how couples sit with one another on nights like these."

I quickly joined him, only to have Erik pull a bottle of wine and two glasses out of no where. If there was one thing Erik was, it was a magician.

"How did you know this place was here?" I curiously asked.

Erik handed me a filled glass and smiled.

"Nadir told me. He reads up on these spots for some reason." Erik took a sip of wine. "I think he misses his wife sometimes."

"How did she die?"

"In child birth. Horrible, really."

"Were you there?"

"Me? No, of course not. She died many years before I was even in Persia. I met Reza when he was about eight years old."

"Yes, Nadir told me about him. He said you helped him through his suffering."

"Children shouldn't have to suffer, Christine, and so, I ended it for him in a painless way. I would do the same for Gustave if he were suffering as well."

I snuggled into his shoulder, and gazed out at the moon.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, Erik."

"Makes me wonder how you could want to be."

I lifted my head to look up at him in confusion.

"Erik, I'm always glad to be with you. Yes, sometimes you do anger me, but there is never a day I regret being with you."

"I'm glad, Christine. I'm also extremely sorry for bringing up Phantasma on our date. It was wrong of me to do."

"You're forgiven."

"While we're on the subject, I've been wanting to ask you a few things."

"Like what?"

"You've been acting rather strange the past couple of days. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Indeed, I wish I could have told Erik about Mr. Gumpertz, but I couldn't. I knew he would be out of our lives within a few days.

"No, Erik. I was just stressed is all. I feel much better now that I'm out here with you."

I don't know how it started or why, but Erik and I kissed. Our lips met, and our passion began to stir. I was laying on the leather seats, as Erik leaned over me, kissing me passionately. It was extremely romantic. We never kissed in a place like this before, and with just us being there with no body else made our passion burn longer. I ached for him, I ached to feel Erik's body against my own. He kissed my neck, as I kissed his lips, my fingers brushing over his shirt, yanking at the buttons to get them open.

"Oh, Erik…"

"Yes, mon ange."

I felt him tearing away my dress, kissing the top of my chest. I deeply sighed, and nipped at the exposed scars on his chest.

"Make love to me." I begged. "Please, make us one, Erik."

Erik groaned, and continued kissing every inch of my body. I wanted him, I needed him! Our clothes were slowly stripped from our bodies, with nothing more than the sounds of our gasps and the crickets chirping surrounding us. I kissed every scar he had covering his chest, as he kissed and sucked at my neck. His hands roamed around my body, teasing my chest with his fingers, making their way down my hip and around the tops of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing us together as he thrust deep into my body, causing me to gasp his name.

Erik laughed, and placed his head down on my chest.

"Oh, what our passion does to us." he chuckled.

I laughed as well, laying there against the seat as he and I began to once again make love to one another. Being here, alone on the hill made me feel young again. I was still young, but I felt like I was experiencing love for the first time. His touch made me feel alive, and my touch did the same to him.

"Oh, Christine." he softly cooed into my hair, as he thrust into me, making my body explode with pleasure.

"Erik!"

"Yes, mon ange."

I told him over and over again that I loved him. It wasn't a lie, I loved him with my whole heart. Over and over again, he pleasured my body with an urgent need, our finish coming closer and closer with every thrust.

When we reached our climax, we laid there in one another's arms, looking up at the night sky.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder.

"I never tire of hearing it. I'm still amazed that you fell in love with me."

"I'm glad I did. You're an amazing person."

We stayed just like that, looking up at the night sky, drinking the remaining wine, curled up within each other's arms. When it grew late, Erik drove us back to our cottage where we both fell asleep together. I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but what thing was for certain, we would be spending it together. We were going to be spending the next few days here, and I couldn't wait to see what fun we would certainly have.

"What should we do tomorrow?" I asked, my face buried in his night shirt.

"What ever you feel like doing." he exhaustedly answered.

"Why don't you surprise me?"

"I could do that too." he chuckled.

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review everyone! The end is near. I think three more chapters? Not sure. I have the whole story completed though. And I'll remind you again to save all anger until the final chapter. Oh, and some of you have asked about Phantom Royale. I'm currently working on the next chapter, it's just taking me a little longer to complete it. Shall be up soon enough. Thanks again!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Christine's POV**

Over the next few days, Erik and I visited small markets, walked along the wooded trails and spent the nights curled up within each other's arms, making sweet, passionate love. When it was time to leave and return to Phantasma, Erik and I promised each other that we would return soon. Gustave was glad to see us home, and I even brought him back a new beach bucket. Our little trip was over, and it was now time to prepare for the final performance of the season.

On the day of the performance, Erik went to prepare the stage. His health wasn't looking too promising for the performance, but I didn't say a word. He was ordering around the actors on the stage, trying to position them into their proper places while he was coughing blood into a handkerchief.

"Erik…" I pulled him aside as he was yelling out orders, and handed him a glass of water.

"Calm down, Erik. You're going to get yourself sick."

Erik slowly sipped on the water, and handed it back to me.

"I'm fine. Everything has to be ready for tonight."

"And killing yourself, will do you no justice."

For once, Erik listened to me. He returned to getting everything prepared for the evening, his frantic temper fading away after what I had told him. When everything was prepared for that evening, we decided to go home for a while and rest up for the show. I was surprised when Erik took my advice and took a nap. He didn't look too good, and I decided to join him to keep a watch over him. My poor angel was extremely pale, and his breathing was labored.

"We should have stayed at the cottage." I said after a while.

"What makes you think that?" I heard him ask.

"You're sick again."

"No, I'm tired. They are two completely different things."

"We should spend the winter there, Erik. It could do you some good."

Erik chuckled, and rolled over.

"You can't be serious, Christine?"

"But I am."

"And what? Leave the shoveling of the snow and all the chores to Mr. Squelch?"

"Gustave was right." I pouted. "All you care about is Phantasma. Yes, chores need to be done in the winter, but you spend seventy percent of the winter here, in doors. So why not spend it in the fresh mountain air? It could do you more good than you know. Maybe it will even cure you."

"There is no cure for my weak heart!" he growled. "I'm on my way out and you know it! Now, stop arguing with me so I can get some sleep before tonight."

"You know you're sick, Erik."

I was in tears now. Seeing him like this made my heart ache.

"Christine, don't cry. Please, don't cry."

When Erik realized how upset I was, he pulled me into his arms and began rocking me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did." he replied. "Sometimes my anger gets the best of me. I'm glad you care about my well being, but we both know that leaving my park here for the winter is something I can't do. Things need to be done, Christine."

"I know." I cried, wiping my eyed. "I just wish there was something I could do to take away your weak heart. When I see you coughing up blood, and having attacks- Oh, Erik it hurts me."

"You do help me, Christine. If not for you in my life, I would have been dead years ago. Seeing you and Gustave smiling at me everyday gives me the urge and the strength to live. You and him are what I live for, Christine."

I smiled, and hugged his body, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Erik."

"Me too, Christine, me too."

I knew Erik was tired and that he needed his sleep before the show. I finally let him go, and stood to leave him be.

"You can stay, if you'd like." he offered.

"No, I'll let you sleep in peace, Don Juan."

When Erik laid back down, I closed the door and headed to the kitchen to prepare something to eat before the show. Gustave was practicing at the piano, playing the songs to Don Juan while I cooked. I knew this performance was going to be perfect and that the sold out show would be a hit, one that would most likely be performed for many years to come. A little while later, a knock occurred at the door, and Gustave went to open it. I thought it to be Raoul, but instead, it was Mr. Gumpertz. He didn't even ask to come in, no, he came barging in.

"Hey, you can't come in here!" Gustave cried.

He didn't listen to Gustave, and came stalking over to me.

"Where are they, Christine?" he angrily asked.

I knew he was here for the finished blueprints, but the truth of it was that Erik hadn't completed any of them.

"Um…we…"

Mr. Gumpertz's anger instantly went through the roof. He wanted them, and I knew he wasn't leaving here without getting what he wanted.

"You don't have them!"

Without a second thought, he grabbed me by the neck, a gesture that sent Gustave running to our bedroom to fetch Erik. No! No, he couldn't tell Erik.

"Let me go!" I demanded, trying to push him away.

Just then, a hand came over Mr. Gumpertz's, pushing him away from my throat. The hand belonged to Erik, and he was frantic.

"Mr. Gumpertz, what are you doing here!" Erik screamed this at the top of his lungs.

Mr. Gumpertz spun around, and tipped the mask right off of Erik's face, causing his deformity to show.

"I knew you were the Phantom! All these years I knew your death was faked!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Not until I get what I came for."

The truth was slowly coming out, and my heart was breaking at every second. I knew that Mr. Gumpertz knew he wasn't going to get his blueprints, and I also knew that his last plan was to expose everything, making it look like it was my fault.

"What?" Mr. Gumpertz began. "You don't know? Maybe you should talk to your wife."

Erik was concerned now. I knew he felt as though something was going on, and I knew he wasn't going to give up until I exposed the truth. Only the truth was far from being my fault.

"Christine?"

"Ever wonder where your drawings have scurried off to? The three drawings for the new attractions in Phantasma?"

Erik's body stiffened, as his eyes gazed coldly into my own.

"Yes, that's right, your wife gave them to me. Only, I'm missing the directions to put them together. Thanks to your wife, my new park will be a success. But I need the blueprints to them."

"Go to hell!" Erik screamed. "Go to hell and get out of my house!"

Mr. Gumpertz laughed, and made his way to the door.

"That's what I thought you'd say. It is a terrible mistake, Mister E."

And with that, Mr. Gumpertz was gone. The atmosphere of our house was awkward, and I knew right off hand that Erik was filled with anger and questions.

"Erik, I-"

"Is it true?" he snapped, not letting me get a single word in.

"Erik, could we talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about, Christine. All I want to know is if it's true. Answer me! Did you or did you not give Mr. Gumpertz my drawings?"

I put my head down, what could I say? Yes, I had, but only to protect him.

"Yes, I did."

"I trusted you! I god damn trusted you! You lying little vermin!"

"Erik, please." I grabbed his wrist to pull him back from walking away, but he only tugged his arm, causing me to fall.

"Yes, you have a right to be angry, Erik."

"Angry! Angry!" he spun around, and picked me up by my throat. Never had he ever done such a thing to me, but I deserved it, didn't I? I began to cry, and right after, so did my son. Erik was breathing heavily, and when he realized whose throat was in his grasp, he let me go.

I rubbed my sore throat, looking up at him as he stared down at his fists. Never had he ever touched me in such a way.

"Erik, please, listen to me." I begged. "I did it for you."

"For me!" he cried. "Since when is stealing and lying a favor? You let that bastard come and go as he pleases in our home, and yet, you didn't even tell me!"

"He threatened me, Erik, you must believe me!"

"I believe nothing! Not after what just happened. You lied, Christine!"

Erik headed to his office, and I hurried behind him, but just as he was inside, the door slammed into my face. I cried out in pain, as the hard wood made contact with my nose, causing it to bleed. Gustave came rushing towards me to help, but the damage had already been done. The sad part about it, was that Erik didn't even seem to care-or he just didn't know.

"Papa! Papa!" Gustave pounded on the closed door. "Mother is bleeding!"

When the door behind me opened, I realized that Erik hadn't known about the door slamming into my face. He was angry, but he still knelt down beside me, and tilted back my head to stop the bleeding.

"Christine-" he paused, pulling me to my feet. "We need to talk."

He seemed to have finally calmed down. When we were alone inside his office, he handed me his handkerchief to hold against my nose as he paced around, with his hands behind his back.

"After all these years, Christine, I just don't seem to understand why you would lie to me!"

"He threatened me, Erik!" I cried. "He was using me to get him a new park. He said if I didn't help him he'd stress you out to the brink of death. What choice did I have?"

"To come and tell me!" he scolded. "That's what you should have done. But no, instead you chose to do the complete opposite."

"I'm sorry, Erik. I only did it because I love you."

"And yet, you stood here and lied to me when I specifically asked you about my drawings."

My nose had finally stopped bleeding, and I was able to look at Erik face to face.

"I know. I should have came to you first, Erik, but I was so scared. I was so afraid of losing you that I didn't think about anything else. Please say that you still love me. I don't want you to annul our marriage over this."

I closed my eyes in agony, feeling his hand coming down and resting itself on my shoulder.

"Annul our marriage?" he questioned. "Christine, I would never do such a thing. I love you with all my heart."

"You still love me?"

He was slightly smiling now.

"Always, love. Just promise me that you'll never lie to me again? I need to have your word. No matter how terrible the situation, I need you to tell me the truth, all right?"

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry. I was so worried about him doing something horrible to you."

"Yes, well, right after tonight's performance, we'll notify the authorities. He won't be able to harm us ever again."

When I broke away from his embrace, he ran his boney hands over my bruised neck.

"Forgive me, Christine. I-I never meant to harm you."

"I know."

His fingers were now gently brushing over my nose.

"Forgive me for that as well. I didn't know you were right behind me."

Before I could answer him, another violent cough racked through his body. I sat there watching, as he coughed up more blood into his handkerchief. The mere sight of it brought tears to my eyes.

"The confrontation upset you."

Erik waved his hand in front of me to assure that I was wrong, but I knew I was right. I knew the sudden outburst between Mr. Gumpertz and himself had exhausted him. Though, I knew it was too late for him to go back to sleep now. We had to eat dinner and head over to the opera house to prepare for the performance. I worried for Erik. I worried greatly for him, because he didn't seem like he was in the condition to perform.

I didn't argue with Erik though, and prepared dinner. Our family ate in silence, and then, as soon as Gustave was finished, he headed to his room to get dressed. When all the dishes were washed, and put away, I too headed to our bedroom to get ready. I wasn't sure where Erik was, but after taking a hot bath, I rose and headed back to our bedroom, only to find him standing there waiting for me in his robe.

"Christine, would you be willing to rehearse one final time?"

I was standing there, with nothing more than my towel wrapped around my wet, naked body. I knew our past rehearsals had gone terribly wrong, and that Erik wanted to make sure tonight's performance would be to his perfection.

"Of course." I replied heading to my wardrobe. "Let me just get dressed and I'll be ready."

But Erik caught my arm to stop me from moving any further.

"No, Christine, I want us to do it right."

"Right?" I spun around, only to notice that I was now in his arms.

"Yes," he purred. "I want to rehearse "Past the Point of no Return." I want our bodies to be filled with passion tonight."

My fingers seductively ran up and down the opening of his robe, brushing his scarred flesh.

"And just how do you suppose we'll do that?"

"By filling our bodies with the needed passion, right now."

And just like that, Erik's fingers began tracing the part of the towel where my nipples rested. I gasped, feeling my whole body coming alive with want, want for Erik's touch.

"If we experience the real passion now, our performance shall look real on stage." he vowed. "Now, sing, my angel."

And so, I did just that, pretending that I was now on stage in front of an audience.

"_You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence….silence_

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent._

_Now I am here with you, no seconds thoughts, I've decided….decided…._

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now-"_

Erik suddenly grabbed my body and brought it to him, his hands snaking up my bare thighs, causing me to sing louder.

"_Our passion play has now, at last begun."_

His hand was now brushing over my thighs, touching me in the place that made me ache for him.

"_Oh, Erik…"_

His lips were instantly at my neck, kissing my flesh and begging me not to stop.

"Keep singing…" he demanded.

"_Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question-_

_How long should we two wait before we're one."_

My hands were feverishly running up and down Erik's chest, my lips tracing over his collarbone as he groaned and placed us back against our bed.

"Oh, Christine, yes, keep singing…"

"_When will the blood begin to race-"_

My hands instantly found his member, causing him to sigh, and continue kissing my neck.

"_The sleeping bud burst into bloom? _

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

When I could no longer take the wonderful feeling of his hands pleasuring me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to join us both. As we gasped at the wonderful feeling, Erik began to make love to me as we sang our last verse with a need too urgent to deny.

"_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold, the bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn….we've passed the point of no return."_

"Oh Christine," Erik groaned into my neck, causing me to groan as well. "You were perfect…yes…"

"Yes, Erik, so were you."

When Erik and I finished, we laid there within one another's arms, passion filling our bodies.

"I love you, Christine."

"Yes, me too."

"We should get to the opera house, love."

After Erik rose, he dressed in his tux, as I dressed in my dress. Afterwards, Gustave came walking in, ready to go. We walked hand in hand to the crowded opera house, only parting when we arrived back stage.

"I'll see you on the stage, love." Erik promised before kissing me goodbye.

I quickly hurried backstage to my dressing room to prepare for my role, only returning to the stage ten minutes later for our opening scene. There was not a seat left in the opera house. Erik had a sold out show, the most crowded show I had ever been in. Gustave was playing all the tunes on the piano, adding the music to Don Juan and Aminta's passion.

As Erik and I joined for Past the Point of no Return, our bodies were filled with passion as he and I danced together, moving the audience to tears. Once it was over, the curtain came down, only for a few moments so he and I could adjust to the next scene. When the curtain rose again, he and I were now in Don Juan's bedroom.

Everything about Erik turned me on. He was dressed in his Don Juan attire, complete with his beaded cape. I took to singing the next verse, breaking away from his embrace.

"_Are we safe in here? I just don't know-"_

Erik grabbed my hands, pulling me to him again.

"_Aminta, Aminta, of course we are. Here inside my room we shall wait. Soon it will be late and the coast will clear. We are safe, don't you worry, dear."_

"_What are we to do till then?"_

Erik then scooped me up into his arms, and carried me to the cot placed out on stage. He laid me down in the blankets, gently crawling on top of me.

"_Aminta, Aminta, you always think too much. Just relax and let our bodies touch."_

"_I've never done such a thing with a man before."_

"_Tonight as we become one, remember just one thing, once our bodies come together it shall make you sing."_

And then we kissed, as Erik's hands moved along my body. The curtain came down again, and I could hear the crowd applauding us. The first act was over.

"Oh, Christine." Erik raised his head from my neck. "You were amazing."

"So were you."

Erik's breathing was labored, and I couldn't help but find something to be terribly wrong with him.

"Erik, are you all right?"

He sat up, and rubbed his chest before gathering to his feet.

"Perfectly fine, love."

And then he was off. I would have chased him, but it was my turn to dance with Meg and the other gypsies. All through the dance, I was worried about Erik. I thought about scurrying behind stage and looking for him, but I stayed in character and continued dancing. When the curtain came down again, Erik rejoined me, looking pale and extremely exhausted.

"Erik, are you all right?" I rushed to his side, and caressed his cheek. He was extremely feverish again, something that worried me more than anything.

"You shouldn't go on."

"I…I threw up." he gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"Blood." he began. "A lot of it."

"Erik, you need to go lay down."

"No, the show-"

"Can wait."

But it couldn't. The curtain was already coming up for the final scene. Erik quickly pulled me back to the cot, where we were laid with one another.

"_Who are you, and do not lie-"_

"_That is not important-"_

"_You are not the man I remember meeting first!"_

"_We made love, and now you're mine!"_

"_Never will I ever be!"_

I stayed in character, running around the stage as Erik chased me. Like scripted, I grabbed the knife prop that was laying on a nearby table, and plunged it deep into Erik's chest. He fell, and died as the fake blood stained his shirt. When the curtain fell again, I was pulled along by Meg to the center stage to prepare for my final song, watching Erik stumble off stage from out of the corner of my eye. How badly I wanted to run to him, but I knew I couldn't. The show was almost over…..that was all I had to keep telling myself, the show was almost over.

* * *

**Only 2 chapters to go! Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Christine's POV**

When the performance was over, I did my bows as quickly as possible in order to get to Erik quicker. Red roses were thrown at me on stage, I was even given a bouquet of them. I frantically walked behind stage, pushing past the crowds of people in order to find Erik. My eyes scanned the entire backstage as I walked, hoping to find any signs of his red Don Juan outfit. By the time I made it to his office, I was so worried that I didn't even knock. I was glad I didn't, because once I entered, I found him laying across his couch breathing heavily and clasping his chest.

"Erik!" I hurried to his side, and began unbuttoning his Don Juan jacket. "We need to get you help. I'll find Nadir."

But before I could get up, Erik pulled my arm.

"No-I'm all right." he gasped.

"Erik-"

"Just let me rest a moment."

"At least let me get you some water, darling."

Erik reluctantly nodded, and I left his office just for a few moments, hurrying to the nearest break station to get Erik some water. After getting what I needed, I hurried back and handed Erik his filled glass.

"Thank you."

I sat down beside him, and rubbed his back to soothe his pain, hoping that he would be able to get back on his feet within a matter of minutes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Nadir?"

"No, your Erik just needs his rest. You did lovely tonight, Christine, even if I didn't."

"You did great, Erik. I loved being on stage with you tonight."

"If you say so, love."

I pressed a kiss to Erik's neck, and stood up.

"Why don't we find Gustave and go out for ice cream? It might make you feel better."

I helped Erik stand, and turned to open the door, only to be met with a blood curdling scream. This caught Erik's attention, and we were out the door in a flash to find out what was going on. Erik's dancers and performers were running towards the door, in a rapid stampede.

"What's going on?" I clung to Erik's arm, frightened over everyone's actions.

"It's on fire!" I heard one man scream.

Fire? There wasn't any fire in here, nor could I smell any smoke.

"Phantasma is on fire! It's burning to the ground!"

Erik quickly pulled me along, and opened the stage door, only to realize that Phantasma was on fire. It was being consumed in a heap of smoke.

"No…." my husband's eyes lost all life in them. He was standing there completely lifeless.

"Gustave?"

I looked behind me, looked all around, even to the exact place I had told him to stay at. He wasn't there! My son wasn't there!

"Gustave! Gustave! Answer me!"

I broke away from Erik's grip, frantically searching for our child behind the stage, around the curtain-everywhere I could think of, but he wasn't anywhere to be see.

"Christine! Christine!" I looked ahead to see Mr. Squelch, Miss Fleck and Dr. Gangle headed my way.

"Have you seen my son?" I cried, grasping onto Mr. Squelch's jacket. "I can't find him anywhere."

"We couldn't get to him in time." Mr. Squelch stated.

"Someone tall was pulling him into Phantasma." Miss Fleck continued.

"We have to find him!" Erik yelled. "Christine and I will go. You three savor what ever you can! Make sure everyone gets out safely!"

And in a flash, Erik was pulling me into Phantasma. The smoke was thick, and the crowds were running towards the entrance, as we were pushing them to get further into the burning park. Erik was coughing, but he wouldn't give up, and neither would I.

"Gustave! Gustave, answer me!" I called his name, hoping he would come out of no where, that he would cry for me, but there was no sound except far away screams of running customers.

"Gustave! Gustave, please answer me!"

I couldn't see a thing, and I felt us both stop.

"We should check the maze of mirrors." Erik suggested.

"Erik, we have to find him." I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please, we have to find him."

Erik cupped my cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Christine, calm down. We'll find him, I promise you."

And just like that, Erik and I were off again. He pulled us further into the smoke, making it harder and harder to breathe. I pulled away to cough into the sleeve of my shirt, only to hear the faint sound of my son crying for me.

"Erik, do you hear that?"

"Mother! Mother, where are you!"

And then, out of the smoke, my son came running towards me, his clothes covered in soot, and his knees scraped and bleeding.

"Gustave!"

My son ran into my arms, and I lifted him up.

"I'm so scared, mother! A man tried to snatch me!"

Then, from out of no where, I was hit in the back of the head with something. It caused me to drop Gustave, and fall to the ground. When I managed to roll over, it was Mr. Gumpertz who was standing before me, with Gustave now struggling in his grasp.

"Thought you could get away from me that fast, you little brat!"

"Let me go!"

Erik was at my side in an instant, helping me to my feet, looking Mr. Gumpertz straight in the eyes.

"You let my son go!"

But Mr. Gumpertz only took out a small pistol and held it to my son's cheek.

"Give me a reason, I won't have second thoughts about taking this child's life."

"Give me the gun!"

"Never! I'll kill this child! Just like I killed your park!"

Erik's eyes went red with rage.

"You! You set my park on fire!"

"Of course, who else?"

"Parks can be replaced…." Erik growled. "My son can't!"

Mr. Gumpertz clicked back the safety on his pistol, and pointed it towards me.

"And neither can your wife."

Suddenly, I heard a crack, only to look up and notice that we were right beneath Erik's burning rollercoaster. It was in flames, and now, it was falling straight towards us. I thought for sure this was the end, I thought for sure this burning hunk of wood would fall on top of me, but in a flash, Erik jumped to my defense, tackling Mr. Gumpertz and grabbing our son from his grasp. Mr. Gumpertz fell to the ground, his gun still pointed at me, and then he shot it…I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the agony of a bullet entering my body, but instead, I felt Erik pushing me far away. When I dared to open my eyes, I spotted Mr. Gumpertz trying to gather to his feet, but the burning coaster stopped him from doing so, collapsing on top of his body, pining him down.

Erik had been on top of me, shielding Gustave and my body from any harm. When the dust cleared, Erik lifted himself from off me, and I moved my hand to brush off my shirt, only to feel something sticky. I raised my hand, and my heart stopped within my chest the moment I realized my fingers were covered in blood. When I dared to look down at my shirt, I realized that my entire shirt was covered in it. I couldn't be shot-I was in no pain, and I even lifted my shirt to make sure everything was all right. I was not wounded. And then, I lifted my eyes-Erik was sitting there, his hand pressing against his chest, blood pouring from beneath his hand.

"Erik!"

I rushed to his side, sitting behind him, pressing my hand against his wound. He was gasping for breath, his body trembling against my own. Erik had been shot-Erik had taken the bullet that was meant for me.

"Erik-stay calm, I'm going to get you help."

"Papa!" Gustave came crawling towards us, his eyes filled with tears.

My husband raised his hand, and placed it lovingly over Gustave's cheek.

"Papa, please be all right." my son cried. "You have to show me more music, you have to show me Phantasma…"

It was then that Meg appeared, her hands instantly shooting to her mouth.

"Meg! Go get help! Get an ambulance!"

Meg didn't say a word, and was off, the firemen already watering out the flames behind us in the distance.

I looked down at Erik again who was struggling to stay awake.

"Erik, no- keep your eyes open." I begged. "Stay with me."

My hand was covered in his blood, but I continued pushing against his wound. Erik couldn't leave me, he just couldn't.

"Ch-Christine…"

"Erik, please, save your strength."

"I-I love yo-you, mon ange."

I was sobbing, hot tears streaming down my cheeks, landing on his shirt.

"Why did you jump in front of the gun? It was meant for me, not you."

"Pr-protecting my angel."

Erik cringed in agony, but I continued applying pressure to his wound. It was then that Meg arrived with the infirmary workers. The hardest thing was handing his body over to them, Erik begging me not to let go. They loaded his body onto a makeshift gurney, and began quickly carrying him away, as I was still kneeling there with my angels blood soaked on me. I looked behind me for the slightest second, watching the police take Mr. Gumpertz away in cuffs. How badly I wanted to kill him, how I wanted him to die...

"Christine, come on-"

Meg pulled me to my feet, and Gustave jumped into my arms. I think the hardest thing was having to wait in the waiting room of the infirmary, waiting on the doctor's news. For hours it seemed, I paced back and fourth, once in a while, peeking out the window to look at Phantasma which was now nothing more than a charred piece of land. My son was sitting besides Meg, softly whimpering, and swinging his feet back and forth. Nadir even arrived when he heard about what happened. I could tell he was nervous about the whole thing as well. He was standing there smoking, his eyes just as lifeless as my own.

"Mrs. E?"

I heard my name being called, and spun around to see a doctor standing there, his coat covered in blood, my angel's blood. He was wiping his bloody hands with a towel, his facial expression not looking promising at all.

"Yes." I was so anxious to know about Erik's condition.

"Come with me, please."

I didn't hesitate a single moment, and followed the doctor to another room.

"How is he?" I frantically asked. "Is he going to be all right?"

The doctor took a seat at his desk, and looked at me.

"I did my best. I removed the bullet which was lodged in his chest-right below his heart. He pulled through the surgery, but he's very weak."

"That means he'll be all right then-won't it? He came through the surgery-"

"Mrs. E, your husband is very weak, he's lost a substantial amount of blood, not counting the vessels and arteries the bullet tore when he was shot. While I was operating, I noticed that his heart is not functioning right-most likely from an ongoing condition. I'm sorry to tell you this, but he probably won't make it through the night."

My heart instantly bled out. It was as if someone took a knife and stabbed me in the heart.

"If-" I couldn't even continue due to how upset I was. "If he wasn't wounded. If he wasn't shot, how long could he have lived with the condition his heart was in?"

"Mrs. E, I-"

"Please, please, I need to know."

"A few days- if that."

I nodded, and wiped away my tears.

"Could I see him?"

"Yes, and if you'd like, I could let you spend the night with him."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

"He's still very weak, so he might not be able to talk as much as you'd like him to."

"Is he in any pain?"

The doctor shook his head.

"No, he's on heavy medication. He might be feeling discomfort from time to time, but other than that, he's in no pain."

I thanked him one more time, before waling towards Erik's area. He was laying there pale and weak, a large bandage wrapped around his chest.

"Erik?"

I approached his bedside, and took his cold hand into my own. Upon contact, his eyes opened just enough to see me.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

But Erik didn't answer me, he only laid there, looking up at me. I leaned down, and cupped his cheeks, pressing my lips against his own, my tears pouring down my cheeks once again.

"I love you, Erik. I love you so, so much."

"As do I, Mon Ange." came his weak reply.

I looked down at his face, only to see that he was also crying.

I took a seat at his bedside, and began rubbing his fingers gently.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Nadir, Meg and Gustave came walking in. The moment my son saw Erik, he ran to his side and wrapped his arms around him.

"Papa! Papa, please be all right, please-"

My husband reached his hand over to his jacket that was laying against the bedside table, and began rummaging through its pocket, pulling out a ring of keys, the keys to Phantasma. Gustave crawled up onto the bed, and sat there in the crook of Erik's arm, as he showed him the keys.

"This, Gustave-" Erik struggled, showing Gustave a large skeleton key, "Is the Phantasma key. It locks and unlocks the gates to Phantasma."

Erik then let that one fall back into place, and pulled up another key.

"This key will unlock my dormitory. You'll be needing that to get up there and play on the piano and work."

After letting that one fall into place, he motioned to the other keys that had letters engraved into them.

"Nathan's key, the cotton candy stand, the coaster key, the bumper car key, the merry go round- these keys all have the name of what they belong to engraved on them."

Erik then handed the keys over to Gustave, but he wouldn't accept them.

"No, papa, you need them." my son cried. "They're yours. You need them to run Phantasma."

Erik gently pushed them back into Gustave's grasp.

"Why don't you hold onto them for me?" he suggested. "While I'm in here?"

Gustave held the shimmering keys up to his eyes, and then placed his hand into the ring, letting the keys dangle around his wrist like a bracelet.

"Ok, papa."

"Take good care of them, Gustave. You'll be needing them one day."

"I love you, papa." my son wrapped his arms around Erik's body again, a sight that instantly brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you too, Gustave. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

Meg then lifted Gustave into her arms, and walked away, Gustave looking back until he was completely gone.

"It's getting late." Nadir said, looking down at Erik for the final time he ever would. "I should be going. You're a great friend, Erik."

I saw tears in Nadir's eyes as he left me alone with Erik. I didn't want this to be my last night with him, I didn't want my husband to die.

"Christine-now that we're alone…."

"Yes?"

I crawled into his arms, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Oh, Christine, please don't cry. I don't ever want to see you cry, love."

"I don't want you to leave me." I sobbed. "I have been so stubborn in the past, and we could have had more time together if I would have loved you long ago."

"Don't say that, Christine. The past six years with you have been the best of Erik's life. No regrets, love."

"I regret not loving you sooner."

"I never regretted loving you."

I snuggled into his shoulder, and pressed my lips against his neck.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"When that time comes, Christine-"

"Your death?"

"Let's not talk about it like that. But when that time does come, promise me no one will find my body. I don't want to be made into a sideshow."

"I promise, Erik."

"Make it deep."

"Only I will know, darling."

It was then that Erik took off the chain necklace I had been wearing, and slipped his wedding band on it before taking off his pinky ring and slipping that on the chain as well.

"Erik?"

"I want you to have this, love."

Erik placed the chain back around my neck, and I fingered the dangling rings.

"No, I can't accept these."

"Christine, it's something to remember me by."

"I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay, Erik."

"You will never be alone, love. As long as you're wearing that necklace, I will be with you."

And then I kissed him. I kissed Erik ever so tenderly, never wanting to break away from him. I laid there with him, closing my eyes and taking in the feeling of his hand brushing through my curls, listening to the sound of his breathing, and smelling his cologne. I fell asleep, only for a little bit, waking to my head laying upon his chest. He was laying there asleep, his hand still twitching through my curls. His heartbeat was slow, but suddenly, it became even slower, and then, my angel stopped breathing.

"I love you, Christine…."

Those were the last words that slipped from his lips, floating away like a small breeze on a summer day.

"Erik?" I called his name, but he didn't answer me. His hand then fell lifelessly from my hair onto the mattress. My angel was gone, gone forever. He had taken his final breath in my presence, and now I was left alone…I clasped the rings dangling from around my neck-No, he was not gone. He was here, he was all around me. I knew he would never break his promises, not even in death. Erik was gone, but his park would live on, Phantasma would be replaced, and my angel's soul would live within its territory.

* * *

**This isn't the end...I promise. One more chapter to go. Hold all anger until the end, please! I promise you will like the ending. Please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Christine's POV**

Having Erik gone was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. The night after Erik died, I laid in bed sobbing, unable to sleep.

"Oh, Erik…why did you leave me?" I sobbed into my pillow.

"Mommy?"

I wiped my eyes, only to look over and see Gustave standing in the doorway holding his stuffed bear close to him. It was the same stuffed bear Erik had won him at a Phantasma ring tossing game a few years back. Just thinking about the memory of how happy we were that day brought tears to my eyes. Gustave wanted that bear so badly that Erik didn't stop playing until he won it.

"Come here, pumpkin." I opened my arms, and my son came running into them. Once his head was pressed against my chest, he too began to cry.

"It's all right, I'm here…."

"I miss papa…"

"Me too Gustave. But, we need to be strong for him."

"If it makes you feel better, mommy, I could take papa's place?"

I held my son tight to me. He was the only part of Erik I had left, and even he acted like his father. Erik never liked seeing me sad, and neither did Gustave.

"That's very kind of you, Gustave, but no one could replace him."

"I still have the keys…" Gustave held up his arm, letting the ring of keys dangle from his wrist.

Erik's keys were always the last thing he picked up in the morning before kissing me goodbye. I would watching him dress as I laid there in bed pretending to be asleep. He would always adjust his mask before grabbing his keys from the nightstand. And then, right before leaving he would lean over and press his lips to my own. Just knowing that I would never feel his kisses again caused me to sob even harder.

"I'm sorry for making you sad, mommy."

"No, Gustave, you didn't."

He and I laid there with one another, flipping Erik's keys back and forth on the metal ring, examining each key until we both fell asleep. I tried to stay asleep, but wound up laying there staring at the ceiling. I wrapped the blankets tighter around my body, pressing my face deep into Erik's pillow, inhaling his wonderful, musky scent that was indented into it. I would never wash these sheets again…If I did, I knew it would never smell like him again. Though, as I laid there awake, I felt something strange. It felt like Erik's arms were wrapping around me, but there was nothing there. I even felt ghostly kisses against my neck. It was like he was here, as if he were still laying beside me.

"Oh, Erik," I cooed, feeling his familiar touch. "Why did you have to go?"

But he never answered. I thought I was just imagining it all and that by the following night everything would be back to normal, only I felt his arms wrapping around me once more and every night after that. Perhaps he didn't leave me after all. It was as if his spirit was lingering around me.

On the day of his funeral, everyone of Erik's workers from Phantasma attended. When Erik died, I had thought about where to bury him. He wanted his casket's resting place to be a secret, and I wanted it to be somewhere that I could visit. And then, one night as I felt his arms wrap around me, I realized the only spot would be beneath the opera house. His service was held at the cemetery, and when everyone left, I had his casket moved beneath the floorboards of the opera house stage. It was a place I could talk to him and it was a place he could hear me sing. I knew if he were here, he'd be thinking the same thing. I knew he would be satisfied with his burial location.

After his will was read and Phantasma was signed over in my name, I took the money needed and had the damage of Phantasma repaired. I had the coaster and all the burned rides rebuilt, and once again, Phantasma looked brand new. I was in charge now, and I tried to keep Erik's habits alive. Gustave accompanied me on daily outings, and learned all about Phantasma and what needed to be done. He made Erik's dormitory his own, spending numerous hours writing music and composing on the glass piano.

I sang for Erik every night, standing on stage, singing privately for him and only him. Mr. Gumpertz had been taken away in cuffs, only receiving a life sentence in city prison. I missed Erik with my whole heart, crying most nights, and wishing he were here with me. He had only been gone a few months, and yet, it felt like an eternity. I spent the winter running Phantasma and shoveling snow with Gustave and the other freaks. Yes, I could have abandoned Erik's park, but it didn't seem right.

"Oh, Erik, why did you have to leave us?" I stood on stage one evening before spring, staring down at the stage. "I miss you so much. Gustave has turned into a musical genius like you. I have to pry him away from that glass piano of yours." A stray tear slid down my cheek. "You would be so proud of him, love."

And then I closed my eyes and began to sing for him like I did every night.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination."_

Suddenly, I felt a hand clasp itself over my shoulder. I gasped, and turned to see Nadir standing there.

"Christine, you are so beautiful." he smiled. "And, after all these months you still sing for Erik."

"I miss him, Nadir." I cried, wiping away the tears I had within my eyes. "I can't go on living without him. How can I? At night I feel his presence and his kisses. I'm going completely mad without him."

Nadir smiled, and held out his hand to me.

"Come, Christine, let me get your mind off of Erik. I know something that will make you feel better."

I didn't understand what he meant, but followed him. Outside the opera house, Erik's old driver was standing there waiting for us, Gustave already seated inside. The driver held the door open for me, and Nadir and I climbed in.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

But Nadir wouldn't tell me. Where ever it was, it was outside of Coney Island, the same route Erik and I took to reach the bed and breakfast we once stayed at. It felt like forever until we reached our destination… a few hours to be exact. It was extremely late when we arrived at a cottage deep within the woods. There were a few lights on inside, making it obvious that who ever lived here was still awake. But it was late, extremely late. Who would still be awake at such an hour? Gustave was asleep inside the car, and Nadir made no point to move.

"Go ahead, Christine."

Go ahead to what? I had no idea where we were, or who was living here, but I did as I was told, and approached the front door. Though, when I knocked, no one answered. Instead of knocking again, I just entered, only to find a beautiful, completely furnished cottage.

"Hello?"

No one answered, and I approached a piano that was on the other end of the room. My fingers glided over the ivory keys as I began to sing the first few lines of a song I had once sang for Raoul long ago….only this time, it was for Erik.

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears-"_

"**I'm here, no one can harm you, my words will warm and calm you."**

That voice! It was close, it was so near to me. So near, and so familiar! Suddenly, I felt a boney hand clasp around my shoulder. And that touch! It felt so recognizable… I opened my eyes, and looked down at my shoulder. My heart stopped beating the moment I noticed that there indeed was an actual hand touching me. It was Erik's hand, scars and all!

"Erik?" I turned around expecting to see a ghost standing behind me, but he looked so real. I could even smell the cologne fermenting from his body. He looked sick, deathly sick, but I knew he was a ghost and nothing more.

"How I've missed you." was all I said, turning to walk away before the sight could begin teasing my eyes. Erik wasn't there, how could he be? But when I turned to see if his image had faded, I noticed that he was still standing there.

"You're a ghost and nothing more…a figurative of my imagination."

"If I were a ghost, love…" he began walking towards me. "This wouldn't feel so real."

And then he kissed me! His malformed lips touched my own, bringing back the familiar feeling of what kissing him used to feel like. He was here. This wasn't a mirage. Erik was here, with me! Wait…..how could this be?

I pulled away, and slapped him hard across the face. He gasped in pain and caressed his cheek, a violent cough erupting throughout his body.

"Christine, please, don't act this way."

"You're here?" I was circling the floor like a mad man. "No, you can't be, you're dead."

"No, love, I am indeed alive."

No, he couldn't be! I heard him stop breathing! I buried him…didn't I?

"No, you're dead!"

"Christine, please, let me explain."

He pulled me by my arm, and sat me down on the nearest couch.

"Mr. Gumpertz was taken away. I had to protect you, love. If he were released, he could have harmed us again. He's in prison for life now, and me-"

"You're dead." I cried. "I buried you! I buried you and have been mourning your death for months. And all this time….." I waved my arms about. "You've been here!"

"Christine, I wanted to come for you, really, I did, but-" he had such pain in his eyes, almost as much pain as I had in mine.

"But what? Why? Why couldn't you have come for me? You died in the hospital that night! I saw it!"

"Indeed, I almost did. Though, for our protection, the doctor did stretch the truth a little when he spoke to you about my wounds. The truth of it all is, that I am dying, Christine. I cannot return to Coney Island. The stressful atmosphere would kill me. Nadir brought me out here to live in a stress free environment, and that's where I must stay."

"But what about you? What about Phantasma?"

Erik smiled. "Phantasma belongs to you now, and when Gustave turns eighteen, it will be his. Mister E is dead, Christine. I, myself need to stay here for my own good," he lifted my hand to his lips. "-for our own good."

"Then I'll move here with you."

"No, you can't." he argued. "You need to stay in Coney Island. It's where Phantasma is, and it's where you belong. I don't know how much longer I have left, but Nadir assured me it will be much longer if I stay off my feet and out here without any hassle."

I flew into his arms, and hugged him, never wanting to let go.

"I thought you were gone forever." I cried.

"Oh, Christine, I promised you that I was going to stay here with you as long as I possibly could."

I couldn't help but laugh as I fought back tears. Erik was right. I knew he would never break a promise to me. A few moments later, Gustave came running in and into Erik's arms. We were finally a family again, and Erik wouldn't have had it any other way…..

"Papa! Papa! You're alive!"

Erik picked our son up into the air and smiled.

"Where did you think I went?" he teased, pressing small kissed to Gustave's cheek.

I could have killed Nadir when he finally came in and told me the truth. Yes, Erik's wounds had been life threatening, but he had recovered from them. The only thing he couldn't recover from, was his weak heart. Gustave and I returned to Phantasma, but not before I promised Erik to take the trip out to see him everyday. I didn't break my promise, and spent every day that I could traveling to see him. My husband needed special care, and I made sure that I was there to give it to him everyday. Sometimes Gustave came with me, other times, he stayed behind with Nadir to learn about Phantasma.

I spent the next several years doing just that. Each day spent with Erik was a gift from God. Just seeing his smiling face when I would pull up the drive was enough to make my heart leap. He would often wait for me everyday on the porch, embracing me within his arms the moment I stepped out of the car.

"There's my angel." he would say as he embraced me.

"Yes, Erik." I would giggle. "Your angel has arrived." And then I would kiss him ever so tenderly as we would walk hand in hand into the cottage.

After the awkward day Raoul and I had in Phantasma, I never saw him again. I knew it was too much for him to bear, and after his mother died, he closed down the jewelry store for good and moved back to Paris. Even after all these years, I still wonder what became of my childhood sweetheart? Where ever he is, I do hope he found some kind of happiness in his life, even if the happiness he sought from me couldn't be fulfilled.

"I love you, Erik." I said this to him one night a few years later as we laid in his cottage bedroom after hours of making love. This had been the first night I had spent with him since his supposed death in Coney Island. Usually, I left in the evening, but tonight, Erik had insisted that I spend the night with him. Gustave was nearly a young man, and could care for himself without having me constantly around. I knew he would most likely be spending endless hours at the Phantasma dormitory anyway. I laid there beside Erik, bare breasted in the moonlight that was shining in through his window. I pressed a kiss to his bare chest, feeling his hands running through my curls.

"I love you too, Christine."

And then I wrapped my arms around his body and happily sighed. Life couldn't get any sweeter…

My son learned quickly about what needed to be done around the park, and when he turned the responsible age of eighteen, Gustave was given Phantasma. For years, I had stayed behind with him to care for the park in the departments Gustave was still too young to tend to. But now that he was owner of everything, I no longer found the need to stay behind with him. No, he was owner and soon to be married to a lovely Broadway star he had met down town when he had to turn in some forms one afternoon. Her name was Celia, and they quickly fell in love. Gustave's life was off to a perfect start, and mine was currently winding down. As a wedding present, I signed over the estate, and moved in with Erik.

My poor husband was getting up in his years, and I feared leaving him to complete any daily task on his own. Because of how weak his heart had become, he could hardly walk. I was there for him. I was there to help him with anything that he needed. It was like old times. He would play on the piano, and I would sing all the beautiful music he had written. At night, I would bathe him, and help him to bed, right before joining him. Sometimes, Erik and I would just lay awake, talking to one another until the sun came up. And even though my hair has gone grey and my skin has wrinkled, Erik still calls me _beautiful_.

In his father's honor, Gustave had a statue built of Erik to display in front of the entire park. When he told me of this, I cried. He often came to visit when he could, bringing Celia with him. Then came the night I had been dreading for years, the night Erik left me. He had come down with a terrible illness, one that had left him weak for months. His condition did nothing but slowly decline, and I spent every waking moment laying beside him. I told him that I loved him, and he said the same.

"Erik, I made your favorite for dinner." I came walking into his music room to find him sitting at his desk working on some blueprints for Phantasma. Erik loved his park, and with my permission, I had allowed him to continue drawing new attractions to give to Gustave. Phantasma had become so popular over the years that it was named best park in the entire country.

"Erik?"

My husband looked up, coughing as he did so.

"Erik, you're sick, you shouldn't be working yourself to death."

"I'm not working myself to death, love. Gustave wanted me to send these to him as soon as I finished them."

"And?"

"Well, they're not finished yet, but I'm working on it."

I smiled and shook my head as I approached Erik's desk and helped him up. He nearly fell when he was on his feet, but I broke his fall, helping him to the dining room where I had our dinner set out.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked after sitting him down.

I giggled and poured him a glass of water.

"Only every moment of everyday."

I took a seat and began eating, watching Erik do the same. His hands were shaky as he lifted his fork towards his mouth and it pained me to watch him eat like that.

"Are you feeling all right, Erik?" I questioned. "You don't look well."

"I'm beginning to feel a little better."

"You're still so pale, love."

Erik lifted his hand over my own, smiling as he did so.

"Christine, enough about my illness. Let's talk about something else."

"You mean about the fact that Gustave has been married three years and still hasn't any children of his own?"

"Christine." I could hint a little anger in Erik's voice, but I didn't stop.

"I'm just stating a fact. I would like to see some grandchildren. I swear that Phantasma has been keeping him too occupied."

Erik chuckled. "Phantasma never kept me too occupied to make love to you, Christine."

"Erik, you're horrible." I teased.

"I'm just stating a known fact. But getting back to the point about Gustave, he told me that he really is trying for children. He says that it just hasn't happened yet."

"Well, I hope he has ten children so I can smother them with love and spoil the heck out of them."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you anymore than Gustave."

I placed my hand over his own, lightly squeezing it.

"Erik, I love Gustave. Don't dwell on the past."

"Well then, if you're feeling that way, let's get to the bedroom and make one now."

I laughed so hard that my water nearly came out of my nose.

"Erik…"

"Yes, you're right. I don't think it would be such a good idea. Besides, everyone would think us to be the grandparents. Well, maybe me, but you, Christine, you still look like a beautiful angel."

"An old angel with grey hair…"

Erik pulled me to my feet, and led me to the family room. There was a soft tune playing on the phonograph, and Erik joined our bodies together.

"Erik, no…" my voice was filled with so much concern. What if he fell? He wasn't in the condition to dance.

"Christine, please…." he begged. "It's been so long since we last danced with one another."

I didn't know why I felt the need to let us do this, but I didn't say another word, only laid my head on his chest as our bodies began to sway to the music.

"You know, Christine, you've made me the happiest man on earth." he replied in his velvety soft voice.

I smiled. "You've made me the happiest woman."

We danced for what seemed like hours, only stopping when Erik's knees began to weaken. I knew his illness was getting the best of him. After crawling in bed with one another, I kissed him passionately before we both closed our eyes. He fell asleep in my arms that night, and stayed that way forevermore. Losing him now was worse than the night I nearly lost him thirty years ago. Nadir said that he could go at anytime, but he lived thirty years beyond that. He was seventy eight when he died. Seventy eight and not forty eight. And for that, I thanked God.

Once again, I buried him beneath the opera house stage in Phantasma, after a private ceremony. I knew it was where he would have wanted to be buried.

"Mother, you're more than welcome to move in with Celia and I." Gustave offered after Erik's service. My son had grown to be a spitting image of Erik, tall and handsome with blonde locks. The only thing different about Gustave was that he had grown a thin mustache. "I worry about you up there in that cottage alone."

"No, Gustave, it's where I wish to be." I said. "Your father's spirit lingers there…I can feel it."

"All right, mother." Gustave said. "But my offer will remain on the table."

You know how they say that when you love somebody so much, one can't last without the other? I know this saying is true, because I saw Erik again twelve nights later. I woke to see him standing there at the end of my bed, his hand outstretched to me, like the night he came from behind my mirror in Paris. I smiled, and let his hand clasp around my own.

"Oh, Christine," he cooed with his velvety voice, smiling at me. "I have so many beautiful sights to show you."

We were together, together again at last, and together we walked into the great beyond-our new paradise. I wasn't sure where the bright lights would lead to, but at least I was with Erik, my one and only love. And if God was there, and asked me _if I could go back to that night when I had sex with Erik and change everything, would I do it? _I would only smile and say that I wouldn't change a thing. In fact, I would do everything again, exactly the same. If not for that night, I would have never seen the beauty beneath the mask of the man I had fallen madly in love with, cloaked under the night, binding our bodies and love together forevermore.

**FIN**

* * *

**See, happy ending! I think this ending even brought a tear to my own eyes. Ok, I would like to thank my faithful fanfiction reviewers who had not only reviewed almost every chapter, but also threw out ideas when needed. You guys are the best and you're the reason this story has come this far. Thanks again, and I do hope to see you over in my other story "Too Dark to see a Thing." Which is on chapter 7 now...**


End file.
